


Tu seras pour moi unique au monde

by Senshikyohi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 161,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshikyohi/pseuds/Senshikyohi
Summary: Billy Hargrove et Steve Harrington se retrouvent “mariés” pour un devoir de gestion qui les contraint à cohabiter durant deux longues semaines. Deux semaines pour s’apprivoiser.Harringrove ! Se passe après la deuxième saison, dès janvier.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 71
Kudos: 34





	1. PROLOGUE - Alea jacta est

**Author's Note:**

> Si le scénario de départ est complètement bullshit, le rythme de l’histoire tente, quant à lui, de rendre le l’évolution de leurs sentiments crédible. 
> 
> Le développement sera très lent, puisque l’action est condensée en seulement deux semaines. L’histoire présentera des scènes de sexe explicites en temps voulu – sinon ce n’est pas drôle. Il y aura un chapitre par jour de la semaine, soit quatorze chapitres, auxquelles s’ajouteront un prologue et un épilogue. La première semaine sera écrite du point de vue de Steve, et la deuxième, de celui de Billy. 
> 
> Ceci posé : Je jure solennellement que cette histoire aura une fin. Pour tout dire, elle est déjà presque entièrement écrite, mais le rythme de parution dépendra certainement des retours. 
> 
> Au passage, il n’y a pas de bêta-lecteur. 
> 
> Ce prologue est assez court et austère, mais il est là pour poser les bases. 
> 
> J’espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire qu’il m’en prend à écrire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Gardons notre calme. Les chances que cela arrive étaient minimes, infimes, ridicules. Ou alors le destin avait quelque chose à charge contre lui, mais Steve se refusait de croire au "destin", ce n'était vraiment pas assez viril. Steve n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce que cela voulait dire, mais il savait en revanche que les cours qu'il devait se taper cette année sur le destin dans _Macbeth_ le faisait déjà assez chier, et que si Dieu se penchait sur son cas, il ne pouvait pas être cruel au point de le lier à Billy Hargrove dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Alors Steve devait rester concentré sur les objectifs du cours, et garder son calme.

Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Le cours s'intitulait : "Gestion : préparation à la vie courante", et le premier semestre avait principalement consisté en l'élaboration de budgets, en des cours assommants sur les dépenses de vie courante d'un foyer moyen, en un travail libre autour de son projet professionnel. Rien de palpitant en somme, mais utile pour ceux qui, à la différence de Steve, ne vivaient pas seul la plupart de l'année, ou qui, comme Steve, n'avaient jamais eu à compter l'argent. C'était un cours ouvert sur plusieurs années, relativement facile et qui présentait l'avantage d'être particulièrement bien noté. Steve avait désespérément besoin d'être bien noté.

Alors quand monsieur Hold – leur professeur de gestion – leur avait annoncé que l'année commencerait par "une mise en pratique des savoirs théoriques accumulés durant le premier semestre", personne n'avait bien compris où il voulait en venir, mais Steve s'était rappelé avec effroi de la simulation "garder un œuf en vie" de ses jeunes années d'école et avait bruyamment soupiré.

Monsieur Hold était d'âge avancé, au moins une hanche en plastique sur deux, et passait le plus clair de son temps assis derrière son bureau. Sa salle de cours était la seule à avoir conservée une légère estrade devant le tableau, et monsieur Hold en était très fier. Il avait longtemps enseigné les mathématiques mais c'était consacré pleinement à la gestion quand, selon les rumeurs, il avait radicalement refusé l'usage en cours de la calculatrice, et s'était fait remplacer par quelqu'un de plus jeune. Il était rond, dégarni, de petite stature, mais parfaitement habillé de costumes à pieds de poules et à bretelles. A l'ancienne.

Les cours de gestions, eux, étaient une entreprise relativement nouvelle, tentative du gouvernement de prévenir les désastres que peut causer la jeunesse irresponsable des années 80 lorsqu'elle se met en ménage. Le cocktail 'prof archaïque et nouveau programme' ne pouvait donner qu'un mélange savoureux. Monsieur Hold prenait sa tâche au sérieux, il semblait que le ministère de l'éducation l'avait personnellement mandaté pour une mission de premier ordre : La tenue d'un ménage n'était pas une option, mais un devoir, et les règles de la vie commune devaient être suivies de manière scrupuleuse, au risque de faire couler la Nation, détentrice des vraies valeurs – la famille et le travail – derniers remparts contre le laxisme et le communisme. Là encore, Steve n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre.

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé un mercredi matin à la première heure sur le point d'être faussement marié à un type de sa classe.

Explication, d'après les dires de son professeur et les bruits de couloir :

Chaque année depuis le commencement de ce cours, les élèves étaient mis en binôme fille-garçon afin d'expérimenter la vie en ménage et ses obligations. Ils devaient simuler un budget, organiser le partage des tâches de la maison, du travail, et détailler avec précision les devoirs de chacun des partenaires en vue d'un ménage stable. Le professeur s'était servi du devoir du semestre dernier concernant leur projet professionnel pour leur proposer à chacun un salaire moyen relatif à leur choix, chiffres qui, cumulés, devraient déterminer le revenu du ménage. Cet exercice se faisait sur deux (pénibles) semaines durant lesquelles les compagnons d'infortune devraient vivre en commun, une semaine chez l'un et une semaine chez l'autre. Le professeur leur avait déjà distribué un formulaire d'acceptation à remettre aux parents, mais ce formulaire était déjà accepté puisque chaque élève avait dû faire signer une charte à leurs parents dès le début de l'année scolaire, charte dans laquelle les modalités d'accueil étaient, apparemment, déjà stipulées.

Oui, mais voilà : L'école ne pouvait plus se permettre de recevoir une nouvelle plainte concernant le sexisme du devoir, dont les critères de notations étaient, de manière prévisible, complètement discutables. Pour monsieur Hold, chaque chose avait sa place. La place de la femme était au foyer, celle de l'homme, au travail. Il tentait bien de revoir ses demandes chaque année, sous la pression de ses supérieurs, par exemple les femmes avaient désormais un salaire à gérer et les hommes n'étaient plus les seuls à tenir la comptabilité - ce qui tendait à uniformiser les critères de notation - mais chaque année les mêmes problèmes d'égalité se posaient.

Les parents n'étaient pas satisfaits, les élèves n'étaient pas satisfaits : notamment les filles et les parents des jeunes filles. Si l'homme et la femme avaient les mêmes tâches, le cours était dit irréaliste et "ne préparait en rien à la vrai vie" ; et si au contraire les tâches étaient divisées de manière traditionnelle, le cours était dit arriériste et hors de son temps. Et quels que soient les critères choisis, l'égalité dans la notation poserait toujours problème et les scandales de vie à deux des adolescents viendraient parasiter le cours : Les parents n'avaient pas assez de place et il était inconvenant que de jeunes hommes et femmes dorment dans la même chambre, ou les parents n'aimaient pas le ton sur lequel le garçon parlait à leur fille, ou la mère du garçon faisait tout pour rendre la vie de sa pseudo belle fille insupportable, ou le couple factice se plaisait beaucoup trop, ou pas assez, _et cætera_.

Cette année, donc, en accord avec le proviseur, monsieur Hold avait décidé de régler le problème : fini les couples mixtes ! Puisque la simulation était purement fictive, peu importait que les maris et les femmes soient véritablement de sexes opposés. Ainsi, pas besoin de chambre d'ami ou de faire dormir le jeune époux sur le canapé, pas besoin de gérer les attaques concernant le sexisme, ni de justifier chaque note auprès des parents. Enfin ça, c'était sur le papier. Quand Steve vit Nancy lever la main, il sut que le projet allait poser problème.

"Oui, mademoiselle Wheeler ?

— Donc si je comprends bien, chacun aura la même tâche ?

— Plus précisément, le partage des tâches sera laissé à l'appréciation du couple. Si cela est fait de manière cohérente, cela ne posera aucun problème, et j'en tiendrait compte dans la notation.

— Mais monsieur, intervint Tommy Hagan, pourquoi ne pas laisser ceux qui sont en couple simuler un ménage avec leur petite amie ? Je ne vois pas en quoi apprendre à vivre avec un mec me sera utile.

— Il ne s'agit pas de vivre avec un autre homme, mais de vivre à deux, de penser à deux, de se projeter à deux. Nous avons déjà évoqué que les duos mixtes posaient des problèmes, notamment de logistique. En outre, il ne serait pas juste pour les autres que les véritables couples fassent face aux mêmes difficultés que ceux qui ne se connaissent pas. Même si les binômes étaient mixtes, je les tirerais au sort."

Tommy se tut, et Steve savait bien qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir son idiote de copine en couple avec un autre. Carole non plus, ne supporterait pas qu'une autre respire le même air que son idiot de copain.

"En quelques sortes, repris Nancy, nous simulerons une vie en collocation.

— Non, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas le but du cours. Les colocataires ne font pas compte commun, quoi qu'encore une fois, ce choix revienne aux deux "époux" du binôme, mais encore les colocataires ne prévoient pas leurs dépenses selon des projets communs, ni n'accordent toujours une attention particulière à la tenue de la maison. Mais je demande aussi aux binômes de se projeter dans une future vie de famille, d'estimer par exemple le nombre d'enfants souhaité, et de faire les démarches de la vie courante, que ce soit auprès d'une banque pour demander un prêt ou d'un concessionnaire pour acheter une voiture, comme si un couple les effectuait.

— L'un de nous devrait-t-il pour cela simuler l'appartenance à un autre sexe ?"

A cette nouvelle question, des murmures s'élevèrent de partout, les autres gars étaient majoritairement indignés. Steve lui-même n'avait aucune envie d'être la bonne femme d'un mec de sa classe. Il frissonna à cette idée et son regard se porta naturellement sur le pire scénario possible, c'est à dire sur Billy Hargrove, assis à l'autre bout de la classe contre le mur, et qui n'avait pas l'air ravi. Du tout. Le blond serrait son crayon si fort que Steve s'attendait à l'entendre craquer, quant à ses sourcils parfaits, ils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils auraient pu se rejoindre. Il avait dû le regarder trop longtemps car le jeune homme tourna ses yeux alarmés vers lui, et Steve se détourna aussitôt. Faites que ce ne soit pas lui.

"En quoi ce serait pertinent ? Assena Carole avec une voix hautaine.

— Et bien, répondit le professeur, l'approche du partage des tâches se ferait selon des considérations plus réalistes."

Cette fois-ci, les filles de la classe étaient majoritairement indignées.

"Silence. Ecoutez plutôt, beaucoup de filles de cette classe m'ont rendu un projet professionnel dépourvu de toute ambition de carrière. Il faudra qu'une demoiselle sur deux travaille pour que le foyer puisse vivre. Quant aux hommes qui ont choisi deux travails prenants, ils pourront choisir d'abandonner une carrière, ou de la réduire à mi-temps, ou de conserver leur avantage financier au risque d'influencer les autres aspects du ménage de manière négative. Je ne rentrerais pas dans le débat de savoir qui doit faire quoi, j'ai mes propres opinions qui, du reste, sont largement confirmés par la vie quotidienne. Mais j'apprécierais si par souci de réalisme vous décidiez d'alterner les rôles, en attribuant un rôle à dominance masculine – si vous me permettez l'expression – à l'un durant une semaine et à l'autre durant l'autre semaine, par exemple. Je ne vous demande évidemment pas de changer de sexe, mais de tenir compte d'un caractère à dominance féminine ou masculine pour que le travail puisse servir."

Tout le monde se mit à parler et le professeur distribua la liste des tâches obligatoires. Tous les élèves anticipaient sûrement autant que lui le tirage au sort qui déterminerait le nom du partenaire. Steve espérait qu'il tomberait sur quelqu'un de commode et relativement sympathique afin que le temps passe vite, mais une boule oscillait entre son ventre et sa gorge, il envisageait nerveusement le pire. Son visage était guéri mais la sensation des poings de l'autre subsistait ; il avait notamment une cicatrice dans sa chevelure qui ne partirait jamais. De plus, Steve ne voulait pas être "accouplé" – quelle horreur ! – avec un gars qui prenait plaisir à le rabaisser avec des sobriquets et qui affichait son appartenance au sexe masculin comme un exhibitionniste. Steve s'attendait presque à voir, un matin pas fait comme un autre, Billy sortir de sa voiture, complètement nu, par moins dix degrés. Steve pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de ne pas l'assassiner en le mettant avec ce fou-dangereux, mais quelque chose en lui savait parfaitement que le hasard allait niquer les probabilités.

Steve sentit son regard être attiré sur sa droite, et il eut le temps de voir Billy Hargrove détourner les yeux. Monsieur Hold réclama le silence.

"Avant de désigner les duos, je tiens encore à préciser que chaque année, des binômes non-mixtes doivent être désignés, du fait du nombre inégal de garçons et de filles inscrits dans ce cours. Ce sont chaque fois ceux qui présentent le moins de problèmes, qui surmontent le mieux les difficultés et qui présentent la meilleure entente. A bon entendeur, jeunes gens, ne faites pas preuve de mauvaise volonté."

Ensuite, la liste des binômes fut déroulée.

Le destin, cette chienne.


	2. LUNDI - Compromis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREMIERE SEMAINE

Steve restait bêtement planté devant sa valise posée sur son lit. Il avait commencé par entasser ses polos et ses pantalons dans son sac de sport mais il s'était vite rendu compte que tout ne rentrerait pas, car il lui fallait aussi prendre ses affaires de sport, ses livres de cours, et tout le reste. Il avait dissimulé sa bombe de laque Farrah Fawcett en dessous de ses sous-vêtements et il avait aussi pris quelques disques et cassettes de musiques, en espérant que cela passe pour un geste amical.

Lui et Billy Hargrove ne s'étaient parlé que brièvement après avoir été désignés comme binôme pour le cours de gestion. Les cours de basketball s'étaient déroulés comme d'habitude, c'est à dire que le gars l'ignorait dans le meilleur des cas et le bousculait le reste du temps. Steve l'avait soigneusement évité jusqu'à vendredi matin, il savait qu'ils avaient des détails à régler concernant les prochaines semaines mais espérait qu'ils pourraient repousser l'échéance le plus longtemps possible. Billy devait avoir eu la même idée car il avait bruyamment claqué la main sur un casier à côté du sien pour attirer son attention. Il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à ne pas sursauter.

"Ça sera chez moi la semaine prochaine.

— Salut Hargrove, tu comptes me demander mon avis ?"

Mais en vérité cela l'avait arrangé que la décision soit prise et il n'avait contesté que par principe : Plus vite ils se mettraient d'accord, plus vite ils seraient débarrassés de l'autre.

"N'oublie pas ta putain de brosse à dents."

Le blond avait alors tourné les talons sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

"Une minute ! Avait appelé Steve, et Billy s'était retourné. Tes parents sont au courant ? Est-ce que je pose mes affaires chez toi le matin ou le soir après les cours ?

— Ils sont au courant, mais ne t'attend pas au tapis rouge et à l'hôtel de luxe, Roi Steve. Je te prends après les cours."

Cette fois ci, Steve ne l'avait pas arrêté quand il était parti. Il avait eu juste le temps de remarquer que le visage du Californien était boursoufflé et violacé près de son œil droit, il avait eu une brève pensée compatissante pour le garçon qui avait dû lui donner.

Steve tassa ses chaussettes, il se demandait quand même comment l'autre allait savoir quand il quittait les cours, mais c'était son problème. Il alla ensuite à la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette de douche, il n'était pas sûr de ce que les Hargrove lui donneraient, puis il vérifia pour la cinquième fois que sa brosse à dents était bien dans sa valise avant de la refermer.

Il soupira en la regardant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas servi. C'était dommage que l'occasion de sortir un peu de sa grande maison vide soit gâchée par la perspective d'une mise en ménage avec Billy Hargrove. De toutes les personnes.

C'était lundi matin et Steve commençait à neuf heures, il avait alors eu le temps de finir de préparer ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et déposa sa valise dans son coffre, à côté de son sac de cours et de celui de sport. Il regarda une dernière fois sa maison avant de se mettre en route ; il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse lui manquer un jour, mais la semaine qui allait suivre allait sûrement la lui faire regretter.

Il arriva en cours juste à temps, la sonnerie venait de retentir. La semaine commençait calmement avec un cours de gestion, mais "calmement" n'était sûrement plus un adverbe valable depuis mercredi dernier. Ils n'avaient que deux heures de gestion dans la semaine, une le lundi et une autre le mercredi. Tout le monde était installé avec son ou sa partenaire, et une place vide l'attendait à coté de Billy. Steve était nerveux, comme s'il était un nouvel élève.

Il se posa avec une assurance feinte à côté de l'autre qui le regarda. Il avait toujours le visage blessé mais les bleus étaient moins moches que la dernière fois, il y avait aussi une tache violacée qui s'étalait sous son menton et qui avait l'air douloureuse. Bien sûr, Hargrove n'en montrait rien. Il était parfaitement coiffé, des boucles bien formées retombaient sur ses épaules, Steve remarqua que sa boucle d'oreille en forme de pointe pendait à son oreille. Il n'avait pas dû mettre son bonnet aujourd'hui, ou ses cheveux ne seraient pas aussi soignés. Il se demanda si se coiffer lui demandait autant de temps qu'à lui, et fut ravi de constater qu'il allait bientôt le savoir. Steve arrêta de considérer les cheveux de Billy qui le regardait toujours avec son regard perçant.

"J'ai presque cru que tu t'étais défilé, joli garçon."

Encore ce surnom ! Cela ne manquait jamais de frapper Steve. Qui appelait les autres garçons : "joli" ? C'était féminisant et rabaissant, l'autre ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis leur bagarre. Steve supportait encore moins ce surnom depuis qu'il avait été battu, même si Hargrove n'avait pas semblé vouloir l'enfoncer davantage après cela. Le sujet n'était d'ailleurs jamais revenu sur la table. Steve savait qu'il n'était pas faible, malgré sa défaite. Il s'était relevé après leur combat et avait sauvé les enfants en se battant contre des monstres, après tout. Il y avait plus effrayant que Billy Hargrove, et Steve ne devrait pas se vexer d'être considéré par lui comme un couard doublé d'un faible – quand il n'était pas tout bonnement ignoré. Comme si Steve n'était qu'un "joli" garçon ! Ou alors Billy était ironique et ne pensait pas qu'il était "joli", ou alors qu'il était "joli" mais pas pour un garçon ? Steve était en cours depuis deux minutes et ses nerfs commençaient déjà à vriller.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, monsieur Hold parla. Il leur demanda de discuter pour se mettre d'accord sur un plan de bataille ; en gros, ils devaient confirmer à leur professeur leur métier et leur salaire, leurs horaires fictifs, commencer à faire un croquis de leur maison et de son contenu. Il leur fallait aussi réfléchir sur le statut de chacun au sein du couple. Après cela, les cours seraient là pour les aider à monter leur dossier, le professeur ferait aussi le point sur les difficultés et noterait leur progression.

"Bien, je fais l'homme, évidement."

Steve regarda Billy qui venait de parler et essaya de se maîtriser. Il compta jusqu'à dix avant de répondre.

"Evidemment ?

— Non négociable.

— Négociable. Tout ici est négociable, Hargrove, ou on n'arrivera jamais à rien. Il va falloir que toi et moi on se mette d'accord", dit-il avec fermeté.

Si le blond avait pu le tuer en le regardant... Mais Steve n'était pas impressionné. Il savait bien que s'il cédait maintenant il se ferait mener par le bout du nez, et l'autre n'était pas du genre à faire dans la demi-mesure.

"Tu prends une semaine et moi l'autre, ça te va ?", proposa Steve.

Billy le considéra sans le lâcher des yeux, essayant de l'intimider. Il avait des yeux hypnotisant, il le savait sûrement et devait en jouer. Mais Steve n'était toujours pas impressionné. Il espérait que toutes les négociations ne se joueraient pas comme ça.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond céda :

"Bien, je prends la première semaine, vu ?

— Ça me va."

Billy s'adossa sur sa chaise et sembla se détendre un peu.

"Et concrètement ?", demanda Steve.

Billy le regarda de nouveau puis se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac, il en sortit des feuilles et un crayon. Steve se sentit obligé de préciser sa demande :

"Je veux dire, concrètement, si tu fais l'homme et moi...et moi _pas_ durant la première semaine, ça revient à faire quoi ?

— A nous de décider", répondit-il.

Il commença à tracer des cases et à former une sorte de liste, puis commença à écrire en parlant. Comme il était gaucher, il devait se tourner vers Steve pour mettre la feuille légèrement au centre de la table.

"On pourrait dire que celui qui fait la femme s'occupe des tâches ménagères, de toutes façons on alternera les rôles alors ce sera équitable. Ça veut dire faire les courses, le ménage, la bouffe. On pourrait aussi dire qu'il travaillera moins, pour lui laisser le temps. A moins que tu préfères ne pas bosser du tout ?

— Non, je travaillerais, je ne vais pas passer ma journée à la maison à attendre que mon mari rentre."

Billy releva les yeux de sa feuille, l'air amusé.

"A ta guise, princesse."

Steve sentit ses joues bruler et regarda ailleurs, il ne savait pas si c'était le nouveau surnom débile ou ce qu'il avait dit qui était le plus gênant. Mais enfin, c'était la faute à ce travail merdique, pas la sienne.

"Continue, Hargrove.

— L'homme travaillera, et gèrera les finances. Puisque personne n'a vraiment à travailler, il faudra détailler notre travail fictif.

— Mais si comme tu dis, personne ne travaille vraiment, l'autre fait vraiment le ménage, la vaisselle et la cuisine ?

— On verra si on a l'occasion de mettre ça en place, ou tu pourrais juste aider ma belle-mère.

— Pourquoi pas alterner un jour sur deux ?"

Billy se tut et retrouva son air sévère du début. Steve se mordit la langue.

"On s'était mis d'accord, tu as un problème avec ça ?"

La demande était agressive et le défiait de dire oui, Steve pensa alors que ce n'était pas la peine de se disputer pour ça.

"Non. C'était juste une idée. D'ailleurs je suis plutôt bon avec les chiffres."

L'autre avait maintenant l'air interrogateur.

"Pour la comptabilité. Ça peut aider. Si l'homme est le seul à avoir le nez sur les finances il faudra quand même se mettre d'accord sur les détails, il faut que les deux semaines se suivent. S'il faut réfléchir au meilleur contrat de gaz, d'électricité, d'eau et tout ça...

— Oui, on y réfléchira tous les deux, selon notre maison. D'ailleurs, quel est le métier de ma femme ?

— Si tu pouvais arrêter ça, soupira Steve. On alterne les rôles, mais je reste un homme.

— Bien, bien, de mon mari ?"

Steve commençait à être mal à l'aise, le sujet de son avenir professionnel avait toujours posé problème, et Billy n'allait pas le louper. Il remarqua qu'il commençait à se triturer les doigt et arrêta rapidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour s'occuper.

"Eh bien, je travaillerais avec mon père. Dans un bureau à Hawkins si possible, mais aussi à New York et Chicago de temps en temps. Pour simplifier les choses, on va dire que je n'aurais pas de voyage d'affaire. Je gèrerais une branche de sa boite d'import-export."

Billy se lécha les lèvres et afficha un sourire moqueur.

"Je vois que j'ai épousé le bon fils à papa. Ton salaire ?"

Steve essaya de ne pas trop se renfrogner, il savait que son argent était un atout considérable avec les filles. Billy n'avait pas besoin de ça pour séduire les filles. Steve espérait toujours qu'il avait plus à offrir qu'un compte en banque, il avait bien cru réussir avec Nancy. Nancy lui avait fait croire qu'il valait mieux que ça, mieux que le fils de riche populaire. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'il était intelligent à sa manière, et qu'il pouvait faire le bien pour les autres. Elle l'avait changé du tout au tout, ou presque, puis l'avait abandonné, comme s'il n'en avait jamais valu la peine. Il avait cru pouvoir construire sa vie avec Nancy, voulant un foyer avec elle, et peu importe sa taille. Il avait voulu compter pour elle, lui prouver qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'elle, et elle l'avait trouvé merdique. Désormais, Steve doutait sincèrement de trouver quelqu'un comme elle, il s'imaginait passer sa vie avec une jolie fille qui ne l'aimait qu'en superficie, avant qu'elle se lasse. Il fallait s'appeler Nancy pour trouver quelque chose de profond à aimer chez Steve. Le mariage de ses parents lui faisait horreur, et il lui paraissait de plus en plus inévitable.

Ce genre d'exercice le déprimait.

"J'imagine qu'au bout de quelques années, je devrais toucher dans les dix mille par mois. Mais pour commencer, puisqu'on est un jeune couple, on pourrait dire entre trois et quatre mille ?"

Steve pourrait demander une estimation à son père, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir. Il imaginait qu'au début son père lui confirait des tâches simples et plutôt ingrates, et qu'il ne lui verserait pas une fortune.

"Eh bien, Roi Steve, ça va faciliter pas mal de choses."

Billy nota le chiffre sur sa feuille, mais ne rajouta rien.

"Et toi ?

— Moi je tiendrais un garage, une petite affaire pour commencer. Puisque c'est une fiction, je serais propriétaire. On va dire que j'ai déjà acquis une expérience suffisante en apprentissage."

Billy le regarda de nouveau avec défi, Steve ne savait pas pourquoi. Billy n'avait pas l'air trop bête, il pourrait sûrement réussir son projet.

" Avec toutes les charges et le crédit de départ, continua-t-il, je ne gagnerais pas grand-chose les premières années. Je dégagerai au mieux le salaire minimum."

Steve acquiesça, cela devrait suffire. Pour tout dire, il était un peu jaloux de voir que l'autre avait un réel objectif, très personnel.

"On décide de faire compte commun ?", demanda Steve.

Billy se frotta le menton, grattant sa légère barbe.

"Tu es sûr ? Ce ne serait ni prudent ni équitable."

Steve comprenait très bien les motifs de la retenue de Billy, Steve gagnerait beaucoup plus que lui et son garage allait coûter et de l'argent, s'il payait la moitié des charges de la maison en plus, cela ne lui laisserait pas grand-chose, ou cela ne suffirait même pas. S'ils faisaient compte commun et que leur couple échouait, Steve aurait gaspillé son argent. Cependant, partager l'argent leur permettrait de faire de meilleurs projets d'avenir, et Steve n'imaginait pas partager sa vie avec quelqu'un sans partager son argent ; Lui n'avait aucun projet, mais son argent pourrait servir le projet de Billy, projet qui était un peu le sien par alliance.

" Il vaudrait mieux que je m'occupe d'un compte pour le garage et qu'on ouvre un deuxième compte pour la maison que l'on partagerait, continua encore son partenaire.

— Deux comptes ça sera obligatoire pour ton entreprise, mais je suis pour qu'on les partage tous les deux", affirma Steve.

Billy avait l'air plus agacé qu'en colère.

"Tu me fais la charité, Roi Steve ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne roule pas sur l'or de papa que j'ai besoin de ton fric."

Steve avait très envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais cela n'arrangerait rien. Il souffla pour se calmer en songeant que l'autre avait sa fierté, raison pour laquelle il se braquait, et que beaucoup en aurait fait autant. Il reprit donc calmement :

"Dans l'hypothèse extrêmement improbable d'un monde parallèle où j'ai choisi de partager ma vie avec toi, j'ai aussi choisi de partager tes projets. L'argent qu'on gagne est à nous deux, peu importe le montant."

Billy jouait avec son crayon avec nervosité, il finit par regarder Steve avec un air étrange. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient surtout de la méfiance, mais aussi peut être un peu d'intérêt. Steve était assez fier d'avoir piqué l'intérêt de son binôme, ses arguments avaient dû faire mouche !

"Une réflexion digne de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais manqué d'argent, mais si tu y tiens, joli garçon...

— Il faut qu'on pense à deux, Hargrove, si l'un de nous manque d'argent alors notre ménage est en difficulté. Si l'argent que je gagne ne sert à rien, autant que je reste à la maison faire la boniche. Alors oui, j'y tiens."

Hargrove ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui, il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Il serra son crayon et finit pas écrire sur sa feuille : "comptes communs".

*

La fin de journée arriva plus rapidement que prévu, et Steve se retrouva à attendre devant sa voiture qu'Hargrove se pointe, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il déverrouilla sa Camaro sans regarder Steve et lui demanda de le suivre en voiture jusqu'à chez lui avent de refermer la portière. Steve soupira.

Soit l'autre conduisait à son allure normale, soit il essayait de le semer, mais Steve dû dépasser la limite de vitesse autorisée pour ne pas le perdre. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison de taille modeste devant laquelle était déjà garée une voiture verte. Billy se gara et l'attendit avec une cigarette pendue à ses lèvres. Steve arrêta le moteur et sortit ses sacs du coffre, sans aide, évidemment.

Il se posa aux cotés de l'autre garçon en attendant qu'il se décide à les faire entrer.

"Prêt, joli garçon ?"

Steve se contenta d'hocher la tête. Billy écrasa son mégot sous sa chaussure et passa devant. La maison était petite mais pas désagréable, une femme rousse était aux fourneaux. Elle se retourna en les voyant entrer.

"Bonjour, tu dois être Steve ?

— Oui, bonjour madame Hargrove. Merci de m'accueillir."

Billy grogna avant de prendre la valise de Steve et de monter les escaliers, les marches quatre par quatre. Une porte se claqua.

"Mon nom est Mayfield en réalité, mais tu peux m'appeler Susan", dit-elle gentiment.

Il comprit alors que la mère de Maxine n'avait pas pris le nom de Billy. Celui-ci n'avait pas dû apprécier que Steve s'emmêle dans sa famille recomposée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Max, ce qui semblait réciproque, alors peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas sa belle-mère non plus. Après tout, il insistait sur son statut de "demi-sœur", voir même "petite salope de demi-sœur" ou des surnoms dans ce gout-là. Steve plaignait ces pauvres gens de devoir vivre avec Billy Hargrove sept jours sur sept.

"J'espère que cette semaine se passera bien pour vous deux, surtout, n'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Susan lui sourit doucement, elle avait l'air gentille et réservée. Steve la remercia et monta l'escalier à la recherche de Billy. Il ouvrit une porte : la salle de bain visiblement. Mauvaise pioche. Une porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et le fit sursauter. Billy retourna dans sa chambre et laissa sa porte ouverte dans une invitation silencieuse.

"Pas de chambre d'ami, ici. Mais on a un matelas supplémentaire."

Celui-ci était posé droit contre un mur, et des draps étaient empilés sur un bureau. Billy avait une nouvelle clope collée à ses lèvres. La pièce était petite et pas tout à fait rangée, même si elle était propre : un lit une-place contre la fenêtre, un bureau plein de livres et de cahiers, une armoire en bois, des haltères dans un coin et quelques cartons empilés dans l'autre. Un petit meuble à rangement contenait quelques livres et magasines, un tiroir fermé, et un vieux tourne-disque trônait dessus. Il y avait une chaise en rotin en plus d'une chaise de bureau classique. Billy lui désigna.

"Tu peux poser tes affaires ici, et pendre des fringues dans l'armoire."

Il sortit de la chambre et revint quinze secondes plus tard avec une serviette de bain et un gant de toilette.

"Ça, c'est pour toi."

Il les posa sur le bureau également et s'assit sur le lit avec un livre de cours, puis fit mine de l'ignorer. Steve resta planté là un moment avant de poser ses affaires, il pendit quelques vêtements pour éviter de les froisser, pendant ses polos à côtés de la veste en cuir de Billy. Si on lui avait dit que cela arriverait il y a deux semaines, il aurait ri. L'image était encore ridicule.

Une fois terminé, il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper, alors il décida qu'il pourrait autant faire ses devoirs, comme Billy. Il déplaça les draps sur la chaise et s'assit au bureau, n'osant pas s'assoir à côté de l'autre sur son lit, et déballa ses affaires en s'appropriant une partie de la table.

Il plancha sur quelques exercices de maths avant de se résigner à travailler son anglais, puisqu'il en avait une heure le lendemain. Se disant qu'il n'y couperait pas, il ouvrit son livre et tenta de comprendre le dernier cours. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas excédé le premier acte, mais connaissait le gros de l'histoire grâce au cours...et au résumé de l'introduction. S'il n'avait pas tout lu d'une traite, il avait lu les chapitres dont parlait le cours, mais cela n'avait pas sauvé sa moyenne. L'histoire lui apparaissait être totalement dénuée d'intérêt, et ce n'était pas comme si Shakespeare s'amusait à être volontairement obscure. Steve souffla un petit rire du nez en imaginant un vieil Anglais se réveiller en pleine nuit pour mettre ses pensées déprimantes sur papier, se creusant la tête pour parler en énigme. Il se dit également que si ce type s'était contenté de parler comme tout le monde et de formuler ses histoires simplement, celles-ci n'auraient jamais traversé les siècles. Il passa à une autre scène qu'il relut pour la troisième fois, il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer tant le sens des mots lui résistait.

"Arrête de soupirer."

Billy s'était exprimé avec lassitude, et Steve releva la tête de sa main pour le regarder. D'accord, il avait peut-être un peu soupiré.

"Désolé."

Il regarda sans grand espoir les mots de sa page qui lui semblaient encore moins attrayant depuis qu'il avait relevé les yeux et commença à se résigner.

"Tu viens de le refaire."

Cette fois-ci il soupira bruyamment et s'affalant dans sa chaise, referma rageusement son livre. Il pourrait aussi bien commencer à réfléchir pour son cours de gestion.

"Pauvre Roi Steve, tu sembles complètement désemparé. Je peux voir de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles."

Steve le toisa, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de ses capacités scolaires. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas un génie, et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle.

"La ferme, Hargrove. T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder ?

— Je suis dans ma chambre, Harrington, je regarde où je veux. Et puis c'est difficile de t'ignorer quand tu souffles comme un bœuf.

— C'est bon, mon cours d'anglais me fait chier, d'accord ?"

Billy referma son propre livre et le fixa. Steve se sentit mal à l'aise et essaya de garder une posture avachie pour avoir l'air de s'en moquer.

"Quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda l'autre.

— Macbeth, soupira Steve. On travaille sur ça en anglais, et c'est de la merde.

— Façon de voir, joli garçon."

Steve se redressa pour le regarder. Billy ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit une cigarette.

"Tu l'as déjà bossé ?"

Billy tira une bouffée de cigarette et répondit.

"Non, pas celui-là. Mais je l'ai déjà lu."

Steve le fixa encore, il n'avait pas pensé que Billy Hargrove puisse être du genre à lire pour le plaisir, et il doutait que quiconque puisse prendre plaisir à lire ce genre de livre spécialement écrit pour faire souffrir des générations d'élèves. Mais puisque Billy aimait se battre, il aimait peut-être simplement souffrir.

"Et...tu l'as aimé ?

— Difficile de ne pas aimer Shakespeare, Harrington, mais ce n'est pas mon préféré".

Il se sentit incroyablement stupide. Il avait déjà deviné que Billy n'était pas complètement idiot mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il soit intelligent. La seule personne intelligente que Steve avait côtoyée était Nancy, si on exceptait des gamins comme Dustin, évidemment. Il ressentait à ce moment à peu près la même chose que quand elle lui parlait, attirance sexuelle mise à part. Steve se demanda comment Billy pouvait supporter la compagnie de son ancien ami, Tommy, lui-même très idiot. C'était sûrement pour cela que lui et Steve s'étaient entendus aussi longtemps, se dit-il, et cette pensée le fit de nouveau soupirer.

Billy portait maintenant un sourire condescendant tout à fait insultant. Steve contemplait l'idée de lui balancer le livre à travers le visage quand il lui fit une proposition inattendue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?"

Steve était stupéfait. Billy, lui, fumait toujours tranquillement.

"Tu proposes de m'aider ?"

Et tout l'étonnement de Steve transparaissait dans sa question. Billy le regarda fixement, impénétrable.

"Bien sûr, nous sommes un couple après tout. Mais sinon, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux, tu peux aussi bien aller te faire foutre.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes d'être un pauvre connard, Hargrove ?"

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Steve l'avait su tout de suite. Le blond jeta sa clope par la fenêtre et se rapprocha de Steve avec colère.

Mais soudain, des coups doux résonnèrent à la porte de la chambre, et le visage de Susan apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Elle portait deux sodas dans la main et un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat.

"J'espère que tout va bien, les garçons", dit-elle en leur donnant la nourriture.

Billy prit sa canette sans un merci et la toisa comme une intrue. Steve la remercia avec un sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où sa mère avait fait cela pour lui ; il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'imaginer. Cela le calma instantanément et le fit se sentir humble.

"Je vais chercher Maxine, nous mangerons quand Neil sera rentré, d'accord ?"

"Neil" devait être le père de Billy. Ce dernier grogna et Steve acquiesça. Il pensa qu'il pourrait ramener Maxine chez elle les autres jours, cela reviendrait au même. Il s'était arrangé pour que les gamins se débrouillent sans lui pour aujourd'hui. Il avait aussi prévenu la mère de Dustin qu'il ne viendrait pas le chercher les matins de la semaine, au cas où l'emploi du temps des Hargrove ne lui permettrait pas. La belle mère de Billy partit en fermant la porte sans bruit.

Steve se sentait désormais incertain et mal à l'aise, il sentait plus que jamais qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais dans la chambre du garçon qui l'avait battu comme plâtre il y a un mois. Celui-ci avait l'air tout aussi prudent, et puisqu'il était en quelques sortes sur son territoire, et que Billy n'avait jusqu'à présent rien fait de méchant contre lui, Steve se sentit obligé de tendre un rameau d'olivier. Même si la proposition s'était suivie d'une insulte, le Californien avait quand même fait un geste pacifique dans sa direction. Plus généralement, la cohabitation serait bien moins pénible s'ils arrivaient à communiquer.

"Alors, commença Steve avec hésitation, tu voudrais bien m'aider avec ça ?"

Et comme Billy ne répondit pas tout de suite, la nervosité le gagna. Il triturait les pages cornés de la pièce de théâtre.

"Qu'est -ce que tu n'as pas compris, Harrington ?", demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Question difficile. "Tout", aurait-il eu envie de répondre, mais sa fierté lui demanda d'être plus subtil ; Billy Hargrove était déjà plus fort que lui en basketball, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler. Steve tripotait encore son livre en pesant ses mots quand Billy releva les sourcils en signe d'impatience.

"Eh bien, répondit lentement Steve, d'abord, je ne comprends pas les personnages. Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils ou méchant... Et la prof n'arrête pas de parler de "destin" mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi, le dernier contrôle était là-dessus alors je ne te raconte pas l'angoisse. Après je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passe grand-chose, ils parlent beaucoup...et, et -"

Steve s'arrêta de babiller, il avait chaud à la tête. Il aurait aussi bien pu répondre "tout" que de se ridiculiser. Quand il regarda de nouveau le blond il n'était pas en train de se moquer, mais le regardait simplement.

"Alors je crois qu'il faut tout reprendre depuis le début, Roi Steve, cette pièce est d'ailleurs surnommée "la pièce du Roi", car elle parle de rois et fût écrite pour un roi. Alors elle est faite pour toi, et tu vas comprendre."

Billy lui fit un clin d'œil et ferma la fenêtre, puis reprit en parlant avec des gestes amples de la main.

"C'est normal que les personnages soient difficiles à cerner car leur psychologie est très travaillée, et c'est ce qui les rend réalistes. Le destin est un thème intéressant et je vais te l'expliquer aussi. Mais d'abord, il faudrait vérifier que tu connaisses l'histoire, alors racontes-la moi."

Steve eut du mal à réciter les évènements qui sortirent approximatifs et désordonnés. Billy reprit ensuite le fil réel des évènements, il racontait l'histoire avec sa voix grave et calme comme s'il la lisait à un enfant. Il demandait parfois à Steve de lire certains passages ou les lisait lui-même, et dans sa bouche, tout prenait sens. Le flot était sûr et sans hésitation, les mots étaient choisis et il donnait parfois des synonymes pour s'assurer que Steve les saisisse. Il répéta ensuite l'histoire de manière moins résumée pour être sûr que les évènements soient clairs, puis Steve put l'interroger sur la motivation des personnages. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise, il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait pu passer depuis le début de la conversation.

"Mais pourquoi Lady Macbeth meurt-t-elle ?

— La réponse au comment n'est jamais clairement formulée, on sait seulement que Malcolm – Malcolm qui est ?

— Le fils de Duncan, répondit précipitamment Steve.

— Duncan qui est …

— Roi d'Ecosse, tué par Macbeth et sa femme.

— Bien. Malcolm affirme à la fin de la pièce que des on-dit disent qu'elle s'est suicidée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Que c'est possible.

— Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Billy.

— Car elle se sentait coupable, et ne dormait plus, comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure.

— Alors tu as une réponse possible au "pourquoi" elle est morte. Mais pour en revenir à la manière, Malcolm, qui était _en fuite_ , _dit_ que des bruits _disent_ qu'elle se _serait_ donné la mort, lors d'un discours sensé tourner la page d'une histoire politique, alors qu'en penses-tu ?

— Que, que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse."

Billy acquiesça et Steve se sentit très fier. Jamais Nancy n'avait rendu l'anglais aussi vivant que Billy, elle relisait ses copies avec bienveillance mais Steve se sentait toujours très bête dans ces moments-là ; bête, et passif. Il préférait souvent se taire et l'écouter religieusement. Maintenant, il se sentait investit dans la pièce et avait envie de la comprendre en profondeur. Qui aurait dit que Billy Hargrove pouvait être un bon professeur ?

"Mais pourquoi se sentir coupable à mourir alors qu'elle a poussé Macbeth au meurtre, le traitant quasiment de bon à rien et de lâche s'il ne le faisait pas ? Il ne l'aurait pas fait si elle n'avait pas insisté. Et pourquoi on ne sait pas comment elle est morte ? On n'est jamais sûr de rien !"

Billy lui expliqua alors que Shakespeare aimait l'ambiguïté, que la complexité des personnages faisait l'intérêt de la pièce.

"Toi même, ça doit t'arriver de ne pas être sûr de toi : ça ne t'arrive jamais de ne pas être sûr d'être capable de supporter les conséquences de tes actes ?

— Si, bien sûr... Je vois où tu veux en venir."

La simple pensée de son avenir hantait Steve.

"Maintenant, parlons du destin. Toute l'ambiguïté des personnages se rattache à ce thème. Reprenons, les sorcières prédisent à Macbeth et...

— Macduff ? Proposa Steve.

— Non, puis il rajouta devant le silence de Steve : ça commence par un "b".

— Banquo !

— Ça rentre ! Dit-il en frappant des mains pour marquer l'exclamation. Les sorcières leur prédisent que …"

Billy continua son explication et Steve se sentait d'autant plus exalté par l'apparence de Billy, qui devenait vraiment animé par l'histoire. Il était agréable à regarder, se dit Steve, quand il avait l'air si naturel. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, même lorsqu'il discutait avec ses amis – pas que Steve l'observe réellement. Ce n'était même pas un effort que de l'écouter, et lorsqu'il lisait, cela débloquait toujours une difficulté dans l'esprit de Steve. Il faisait parler le livre comme il n'en serait lui-même jamais capable. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait faire de savoir lire et s'exprimer comme Billy. Au bout d'un moment, il savait exactement ce qu'il aurait dû mettre dans son dernier devoir, et au lieu de se sentir idiot, il se sentait beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il y a quelques heures.

Ils furent interrompus quand une voix d'homme les appela du bas.

"A table !"

Le visage du blond se métamorphosa sous les yeux de Steve, et il eut envie de crier pour faire revenir son expression passée. Billy était redevenu lui-même, en plus renfrogné.

"Allons-y."

Billy pris les cadavres de canette et le paquet de gâteaux vide et Steve le suivit dans les escaliers.

Neil Hargrove était rentré tard. Il était de taille moyenne, à peu près celle de Steve, et portait une moustache. Il était de bonne carrure, comme son fils, mais aucune jolie boucle blonde à l'horizon, ni de bleu dans ses yeux. En vérité il ressemblait très peu à Billy Hargrove.

Il serra la main de Steve et se présenta sobrement avant de s'assoir en bout de table. Son fils s'assit à sa droite, et Steve s'assit à côté de lui, en face de Maxine qui lui souriait.

"De toutes les personnes, il a fallu que tu sois jumelé avec Billy !", lui dit-elle en souriant avec un air vaguement désolé.

Sa mère la tapa gentiment mais de manière réprobatrice derrière la tête.

"Eh bien, c'est soit le karma, soit le destin", renchérit Steve en plaisantant.

Billy le regarda sans expression, mais un coin de sa bouche se releva brièvement. Neil Hargrove se racla la gorge en coupant sa viande.

"Quel genre de professeur fait travailler ensemble deux garçons pour une simulation de ménage ? Il y avait sûrement d'autres manière de vous inculquer les responsabilités. Mais quitte à travailler ensemble j'espère que vous prenez ça au sérieux. Gérer une maison demande beaucoup d'engagement.

— On y travaille, répondit sobrement Billy.

— Et y'en a besoin, de travail", renchérit monsieur Hargrove.

Billy avait peut-être hérité de son père son côté désagréable ? Le blond semblait particulièrement silencieux, à tel point que quand sa belle-mère les interrogea sur leur devoir de gestion, Steve répondit pour eux systématiquement. Steve dut expliquer son travail fictif, et il n'était pas très fier de travailler pour son père, puis, quand ce fut au tour de Billy de répondre, il expliqua son projet de garage et fut coupé par le rire de son père.

"Et par quel miracle est-tu devenu patron, toi ?", demanda-t-il avec un air mauvais.

Steve n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer entre Neil et Billy Hargrove pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais Steve sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, quelque chose comme de la colère s'emparait de lui. Il n'aimait pas Billy Hargrove, qui n'était pas loin de lui filer des boutons jusqu'à tout à l'heure, mais l'attitude de son père lui rappelait le sien, en bien pire. Son père avait ses raisons de douter de Steve, qui parvenait très bien à douter de lui tout seul, mais Billy avait un vrai projet, personnel – même si Steve ignorait si ce garage était un vrai projet du Californien – et son père lui riait au nez !

"En économisant durant mes années d'apprentissage, et avec un prêt.

— Sans dépenser tout en clopes et en maquillage de gonzesse ?"

D'accord, il n'y avait pas que les projets de Billy qui semblaient lui poser problème.

"Ce n'est qu'une fiction, de toutes façons", répondit platement Billy.

Il était presque scandalisé par le manque de défense du blond, qui courbait simplement l'échine. Si Steve avait voulu quelque chose, pas de doute qu'il l'aurait défendu devant son père. Mais il manquait toujours d'arguments, car il manquait d'idées. Steve ne put plus se mordre la langue plus longtemps.

"Je l'aide à lancer son affaire."

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers lui, et Max stoppa sa fourchette à mi-chemin. Se souvenant de la réserve de Billy à cette idée, il se pressa d'ajouter :

"C'est un projet à deux donc nous investissons dans le garage. Quand il aura décollé je pourrais même arrêter mon boulot et me charger de la gestion et de la comptabilité du garage."

Billy le regardait avec beaucoup d'étonnement et cela motiva Steve, qui s'adressa directement à Neil Hargrove.

"Mais même sans moi, aucun doute qu'il y arriverait."

Neil le regarda un moment sans rien dire puis retourna dans son assiette en disant d'un air faussement ravi :

"Content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui croit en tes capacités, fils."

Steve n'osait pas regarder le susnommé. Susan renchérit sans relever le ton plus que sceptique de son mari.

"Oui, je trouve cela très bien que vous collaboriez. Vous pourrez vous aider mutuellement à réaliser vos envies.

— Exactement, répondit Steve. Je ne pense pas vouloir travailler pour mon père pour toujours, et Billy n'est pas du genre à se laisser donner des ordres toute sa vie."

Steve sut qu'il avait été trop loin avant d'entendre la fourchette de Neil Hargrove percuter son assiette. Billy le regardait avec des yeux perçants.

"Mais ce n'est pas tout de vouloir de l'autorité, il faut savoir s'assumer et assumer ses responsabilités."

Neil regardait surtout son fils, et Steve rétorqua encore :

"C'est exactement à quoi sert ce devoir."

Il détourna son attention vers lui, et Steve frissonna presque. Monsieur Hargrove n'avait pas haussé le ton de toute la conversation, et parlait calmement, mais Steve doutait sincèrement de sa bienveillance à l'égard de son fils, et maintenant de lui.

"Et j'espère que vous saurez le mener à bien, répondit-il. Tu laisses ton camarade parler pour toi, fils ?"

Billy se servit un verre d'eau et pris le temps de répondre.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit : _on_ y travaille."

Steve était heureux que Billy ne remette pas en cause son implication dans ses affaires. Susan demanda ensuite à Max comment s'était passée sa journée, et le ton se fit plus léger.

A la fin du repas, Steve aida Susan à faire la vaisselle malgré ses objections, attestant que cela faisait partie du devoir ; Billy et son père parlaient dans le salon mais il n'entendit rien. Ensuite, le père de Billy les prévint de ne pas faire trop de bruit et Susan, de ne pas se coucher trop tard, et ils se retirèrent avant Billy et lui.

Ils s'assirent avec Max devant une série policière qu'ils regardèrent dans un silence relatif, Billy fuma au moins deux cigarettes, puis ils se levèrent après trois épisodes. Max resta devant la télé encore un peu et lança un : "Bonne nuit, Steve !".

"Et moi, je pue de la gueule ? Demanda Billy.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Mais bonne nuit quand même."

Et c'est sur cet échange charmant qu'ils partirent.

Steve s'attendait presque à ce que Billy l'engueule pour son intervention à table dès que la porte fut fermée, mais il garda le silence. Ils débarrassèrent le lit des livres, puis ils se mirent à faire le lit à deux. Ensuite le blond se déshabilla sans aucune gêne, et Steve resta un instant sans bouger.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Roi Steve, tu ne m'as jamais vu me déshabiller ?"

Ce n'était pas comme aux entrainement, Steve était dans sa chambre. S'il partait se déshabiller dans la salle de bain comme une fille, Billy se moquerait de lui. Alors il fit comme l'autre et se déshabilla en laissant son caleçon, et pris un ancien t-shirt rouge décoloré de sa valise pour l'enfiler. Quand il se retourna, a son grand étonnement, Billy était allongé sur son matelas au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?

— Il n'est pas pour moi, ce matelas ?

— Non, mon père veut que tu prennes le lit."

Billy attrapa un lecteur cassette sous son lit et commença à le manipuler.

" Ça me gêne...

— Je t'avais prévenu que c'était sans chambre d'ami.

— Oui mais les nuits sont très froides en ce moment, tu vas mal dormir, et c'est ta chambre."

Billy grogna et fit marcher la cassette.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, joli garçon ? Croit bien que cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de dormir dans le lit et de te laisser par terre, mais il en a été décidé autrement, alors couche toi dans mon lit et fous-moi la paix."

"Dans mon lit" avait-il dit, et Steve se coucha extrêmement conscient qu'il s'allongeait dans le lit de Billy. Il avait besoin de se réchauffer, il avait bien fait de garder ses chaussettes. Les draps sentaient bon la lessive, et le lit était plus confortable qu'en apparence.

"Bon, recommença Steve. Une nuit sur deux ?"

Billy le regarda avec lassitude.

"Ça va être ta solution à tous les problèmes ?

— Pourquoi pas ?"

Billy ne répondit pas et laissa la cassette tourner, c'était _Dire Straits_ , et il se détendit en écoutant calmement. A la fin de la cassette, Steve n'entendait toujours aucun ronflement, alors il demanda doucement.

"Hargrove ?"

Celui-ci grogna.

"Est ce que la prophétie des sorcières se réalise pour Banquo ?"

Et, étrangement, Billy Hargrove lui répondit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que les explications sur Macbeth ne vous auront pas trop importunées, elles servent la narration, je vous le promet.


	3. MARDI - The Big Bad Bill

Steve se réveilla à cause d'un bruit de métal, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il se retourna en s'étirant pour voir Billy en caleçons soulever des haltères. Putain.

"Dis-moi que tu plaisantes...", gémit Steve, la voix pleine de sommeil.

C'était une des nuits les plus calmes qu'il ait connu depuis longtemps, le sommeil l'avait enveloppé sans effort, alors il n'était pas exceptionnellement fatigué, mais frustré d'être arraché à sa nuit.

"Tu crois que les abdos poussent pendant la nuit, joli garçon ?"

Steve gémit pitoyablement puis força un rire volontairement faux.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça plus tard ?"

Billy continua sans faiblir. Une couche de sueur commençait à recouvrir ses muscles, Steve était fixé sur ses bras sculptés, mais il était trop tôt pour se sentir jaloux, alors il alla enfouir sa tête sous la couverture.

"Va chier Harrington, souffla Billy. Et plutôt que de te rendormir tu ferais bien d'aller te doucher, pendant que la salle de bain est libre."

Steve grogna et se leva, résigné. Il attrapa rapidement sa trousse de toilette, des vêtements et sa serviette et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il profita du calme de la maison pour prendre une douche rapide – afin d'économiser l'eau pour les autres – et put prendre le temps de se coiffer comme il l'entendait. Il dissimula ensuite sa laque dans sa trousse et alla la reposer dans la chambre de Billy. Celui-ci fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre en soulevant un haltère de sa main gauche. Steve constata que ses bleus sur son visage n'étaient plus que des tâches jaune pâle.

"Il fait froid ici ! Quel genre de masochiste tu es, Hargrove ?

— Tu ne la boucles jamais, Harrington ? Toujours en train de te plaindre, et si tu faisais une pause le matin, hein ?"

L'échange n'était pas vraiment agressif, Steve plia sa serviette et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise avant de partir, et réussi tout ça sans regarder le bras de Billy plus de deux secondes.

Au moment où il descendit, il put voir Susan affairée au-dessus du feu, et Neil Hargrove un journal à la main. Il aurait dû être plus rapide pour se préparer !

"Bonjour ! Oh, je suis désolé, Susan, j'arrive pour vous aider.

— Ne dit pas de bêtise, Steve, tu peux t'assoir, répondit-elle en souriant."

Steve insista comme hier et l'aida à mettre la table, il posa ensuite ce que Susan avait préparé. Elle avait fait des gaufres, et Maxine était plus que ravie : " Tu devrais venir plus souvent, Steve !". Susan lui promis de lui apprendre à en faire et Billy descendit l'escalier, les cheveux un peu humides.

"Bonjour, salua-t-il.

— Enfin", critiqua Neil.

Susan versa encore du café à son mari et lui redonna une gaufre. Steve alla s'asseoir à coté de Billy comme la veille et se servit à son tour.

"Tu ne sers pas ton mari, Harrington ?", demanda Billy en souriant.

Ils se combattirent du regard pendant une éternité, et une gaufre se posa sous le nez de Billy, servie par sa belle-mère. Steve se sentit coupable pendant un moment avant de réagir.

"Tu as des mains au bout de tes bras, Hargrove. A quoi ça te sert de pousser de la fonte si tu ne peux pas soulever ton assiette ?"

Maxine rigola et Neil pouffa, bien qu'il se soit également laissé servir.

"C'est un jeu de rôle, Harrington, je te trouve très peu investi", rétorqua le blond.

Susan commençait à se diriger vers la cafetière mais Steve la saisit à temps, il servit Billy en le fixant avec son meilleur regard noir.

"Mieux, commenta Billy.

— Si tu veux du sucre, je te conseille de te bouger le cul.

— Qui dois-je complimenter pour les gaufres ?", demanda simplement Billy avec un regard condescendant.

La journée ne faisait que commencer, alors Steve essaya de compter jusqu'à dix. Maxine se servit du jus d'orange et intervint.

"Depuis quand tu complimentes qui que ce soit ?"

Billy la regarda en battant des cils avec un sourire mauvais, promesse silencieuse de mille souffrances.

"Et puis si vous voulez vous investir, commencez par arrêter de vous appeler par vos noms de famille. Aucun couple ne fait ça."

Personne ne put la contredire, et le petit déjeuner se continua en silence. Ils allèrent chercher leurs sacs et avant de partir, Steve proposa à Susan de ramener Max non pas après leur entrainement, mais en début de soirée, car il accompagnerait les enfants à l'arcade. Maxine en avait parlé au repas de la veille. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois, car ce fut Neil qui répondit.

"C'est le travail de Billy."

Steve avait une réponse sur le bout de la langue mais Billy répondit en passant devant lui :

"Un travail à plein temps."

Puis il saisit ses clefs et le bras de Steve pour les mener rapidement à l'extérieur, Maxine les suivit.

"Montes dans ma voiture."

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Steve pris place dans le siège passager avant de la Camaro. Les portières claquèrent puis Billy se tourna vers lui et cria presque.

"A quoi tu joues, putain ?"

Steve cherchait son erreur, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû proposer de faire "le travail de Billy".

"A rien ! Je voulais juste rendre service...

— Arrête ça tout de suite !"

Billy rapprocha son visage rouge, Steve ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'une seule fois, alors, il saisit la poignée de sa portière.

"Arrêter quoi ?

— De jouer à l'enfant parfait. De répondre à mon père. Tout."

Steve ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, avait-il vraiment dépassé les bornes ? Billy tritura les clefs et les enfonça dans la voiture rageusement, il fit gronder le moteur comme une voiture de course, et démarra à toute allure.

"Je voulais seulement arranger tout le monde, je vais à l'arcade de toutes façons, pas besoin de deux voitures pour ça !"

Billy soupira avec exaspération.

"Si tu crois que ça marche comme ça avec mon père...écoutes, tu veux peut-être tout faire à deux, mais il y a des choses dans lesquelles tu ne dois pas fourrer ton nez, ok ?"

Steve se sentit un peu insulté. Quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'allait jamais avec lui, il fallait toujours marcher sur des œufs.

"Du coup on dit quoi, que ce n'est pas à la femme d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école ?", demanda Steve avec une voix moqueuse et en croisant les bras.

Billy monta le volume du son de la radio et Steve le baissa ce qui lui valut un coup de volant violant. Il était grand temps d'attacher sa ceinture.

"Fais attention bordel ! Tu veux nous tuer ?

— Tu n'imagines même pas, Harrington.

— Je ne te comprends pas. Je veux aller chercher ta sœur pour toi -

— Demi-sœur ! répondirent les deux autres de concert.

— - ta _demi-sœur_ , reprit lentement Steve, et ça ne va pas ! Tu veux que la 'femme' fasse les corvées, mais pas ça ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse les choses à deux, et tu m'embarques avec ta voiture !"

Billy lui jeta un regard en colère, oscillant entre lui et le volant comme si la réalité venait de le frapper par mégarde.

"Eh bien oui, Hargrove, ma voiture est devant chez toi. Alors on économise de l'essence - ce qui devrait plaire à monsieur Hold – mais on est coincés tous les deux. A moins que tu m'emmènes chercher ma voiture après l'entraînement."

Billy baissa le carreau et alluma une cigarette.

"Tu veux vraiment rester avec les mioches ? demanda-t-il avec un demi sourire mauvais, la cigarette entre les dents.

— Hey ! s'indigna Max.

— Oui, c'est notre jour.

— Il paye les boissons ! s'exclama Maxine.

— Boucles-la, derrière ! Tu es vraiment un pauvre type Harrington, être obligé de payer des chiards pour traîner...

— Ferme ta gueule, connard !"

Billy lui sourit méchamment. Steve se sentait ridicule, comment lui expliquer qu'il était ami avec des gamins, qu'il se sentait bien et _utile_ avec eux ? Il passerait forcément pour un looseur de première catégorie.

Billy remonta le volume et la conversation fut close pour le reste du trajet. Steve claqua la portière en sortant et partit sans regarder Billy ; qu'il aille au diable !

*

Heureusement, ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun avant le basket, mais Steve était énervé pour la matinée. Il crispa rageusement sa main sur son crayon les deux premiers cours, sans rien écouter. Au troisième cours, se mit à réfléchir plus calmement à ce qui c'était passé. Il songea à l'exigence du père de son partenaire : "A plein temps", avait répondu Hargrove à son père. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était toujours Billy qui venait chercher Maxine devant l'école ou à l'arcade. C'était d'ailleurs en la cherchant chez les Byers qu'il s'étaient combattus. Il repensa à ce que le blond avait dit à Lucas cette nuit-là, et reprit un moment pour se calmer. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Billy pouvait se montrer aussi... aussi _con_!

En y réfléchissant encore, Billy Hargrove ne semblait pas du genre à s'investir dans la vie émotionnelle de sa sœur, c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait, avant qu'elle ne menace de le castrer. Brave petite. Ce mec était incompréhensible.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Steve : si c'était Neil Hargrove qui insistait pour que conduire Max soit le travail de son fils, c'était possible qu'il lui demande de garder un œil sur elle également. Steve sentit à nouveau poindre un mal de tête. Dire qu'il n'était resté chez eux qu'un seul jour, songea-t-il avec lassitude. La semaine s'annonçait longue.

Au bout de la troisième heure de cours, il décida de limiter ses interactions avec Neil au maximum. Celui-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dénigrer son fils à chaque occasion. Steve ne lui tendrait pas le bâton pour battre Billy, mais il ne le défendrait plus non plus. Qu'ils aillent au diable tous les deux.

La quatrième heure était une heure d'anglais. Toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eu hier lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappela également l'attitude détendue de Billy. Ce Billy lui manquait presque, c'était le côté 'docteur Jekyll' de 'Mister Billy Hyde-grove' - qu'il commençait sérieusement à prendre pour un bipolaire.

Steve se concentra ensuite sur le cours et par miracle en comprit les grandes lignes, et même quelques petites. La professeur – madame Hassle – semblait très fière de leur réciter de tête une longue citation incompréhensible sur la vie, trop longue en tout cas pour tenir sur un mug, et Steve parvint à la prendre à peu près en note, dans l'espoir de demander au docteur Jekyll de la lui expliquer, si d'aventure il venait à se présenter de nouveau.

Arrivé à midi, il était à peu près calmé, mais n'était pas vraiment prêt à refaire face à Billy. Une heure de mathématiques les sépara encore, mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les vestiaires.

Billy l'ignora comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis leur combat, Steve était à la fois rassuré et agacé. Etrangement, Tommy ne fit aucune remarque, il devait considérer que lui aussi était couplé avec un mec. Peut-être même qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir été mis avec Billy ? Steve essaya de se concentrer sur le match, mais Billy était particulièrement violent. Steve ne prit pas la peine de se disputer, il savait très bien quel était le problème de Billy. Lorsqu'il le poussa à terre pour la seconde fois, l'entraineur le fit s'assoir sur le banc pour un long moment.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas d'avantage dans les vestiaires. Pour une fois, Billy était loin de sa douche, et il s'en alla rapidement. Steve put alors se détendre un peu sous l'eau chaude, chassant paresseusement la mousse de ses cheveux.

C'est à ce moment-là que Steve se rappela qu'il n'avait que la voiture du blond pour repartir. Serait-il capable de le laisser en plan ? Certainement. Il se pressa, se séchant rapidement les cheveux pour éviter que le vent glacial ne les gèle, mais ne prenant pas le temps de les coiffer, puis couru sur le parking.

Billy Hargrove fumait près de sa voiture, discutant avec une fille blonde – Stacy Hither.

Steve soupira et s'avança vers lui. Stacy avait une sucette dans la main et la portait régulièrement à ses lèvres. Très subtil. Steve ne l'avait jamais baisé, elle lui tournait autour au moment où il tournait autour de Nancy, si bien qu'elle avait fini par abandonner. Il ne sut pas pourquoi sa vue à cet instant déclencha chez lui une nouvelle vague d'irritation.

"Tiens, Roi Steve !"

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis le matin. Le blond accompagna sa salutation d'une révérence ridicule, puis s'appuya de nouveau contre sa Camaro. La blonde rigola et le salua à son tour. Billy avait enclenché le mode séducteur, et balayait sa compagne d'un regard de braise, le tout accompagné d'une pose lascive. Il n'avait pas de décolleté plongeant aujourd'hui, mais son T-Shirt bleu pâle moulait son ventre musclé comme une seconde peau. Il portait, par-dessus, sa veste en jean, maculée de taches d'eau aux épaules car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

"C'est vrai que vous êtes dans la même équipe !

— Eh oui, déclama Billy avec une sorte de désolation, même si mon partenaire passe plus de temps au sol qu'au panier."

Difficile de dire si la remarque de l'enfoiré de blond était plus énervante que la manière de rire de Stacy Hither.

"Je passerais moins de temps au sol si mon partenaire jouait réglo."

Billy ne le regardait toujours pas, mais semblait dévisager la blonde, et Steve regrettait de ne pas avoir sa batte de baseball avec lui. Un grand coup sur le parebrise de sa chère Camaro aurait pu attirer son attention.

"Mon partenaire ne sait pas qu'il faut travailler dur pour arriver à ses fins, il s'attend à ce que tout le monde lui déroule le tapis rouge et jette des fleurs sur son chemin."

Ce qui était complètement faux. Steve était né riche, c'est vrai. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, il avait été le roi de cette ville car il était riche et populaire, c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas non plus l'élève le plus travailleur, ok. Mais quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur il pouvait se plier en quatre ! Il n'était pas nombriliste comme Billy Hargrove, il savait faire passer le bien être des autres avant le sien quand il fallait. Il n'était plus le même qu'il y a un an.

"A la différence de mon partenaire, qui préfères jouer seul pour rester la star du ballon et qui n'a aucune notion d'esprit d'équipe !", cacha-t-il en retour.

Au moins, Stacy avait arrêté de rire comme une idiote. Elle regardait l'échange entre eux et fuyait un peu les yeux perçant du blond. Il se retourna vers Steve en plissant les yeux.

"Je ne demande que ça, avoir des partenaires à qui passer le ballon. Mais tu ne sais pas tenir sur tes jambes, Harrington."

Ok, fin du jeu.

"Et c'est pour m'apprendre ça que tu me pousses sans arrêt ?

— Comment veux-tu que je te l'enseigne ? Je devrais te l'écrire sur une carte postale avec des cœurs et un peu de mon parfum : "S'il te plaît, princesse, arrête de danser et plante tes charmants petits pieds au sol" ?"

S'il se mettait à l'appeler princesse en plus de Roi Steve, il ne survivrait pas.

"Ferme ta gueule Hargrove. Tu sais très bien expliquer les choses sans être un connard, tu le fais juste pour m'humilier."

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était question de bien plus que du basket. Son argument fit taire Hargrove deux minutes. Ils se tenaient désormais à quelques centimètres d'écart. Une tempête jouait dans les yeux de Billy qui ne bronchait pas ; d'ici, il pouvait voir les légères taches de rousseur sur le nez du blond. Steve avait réussi à avoir son attention pleine et entière, Stacy se dandinait nerveusement dans un coin de sa vision. Une goutte d'eau tomba d'une boucle de cheveux de Billy sur son œil et s'accrocha à ses cils un instant avant de dévaler sa joue et se perdre au coin de ses lèvres roses, dans le duvet qui poussait là.

Enfin, Billy sembla se calmer et fit un pas en arrière. Il accrocha son sourire facile de séducteur en se tournant vers la blonde.

"Navré, dit-il à Stacy, mais le devoir m'appelle. Allons-y, Harrington.

— Vous partez tous les deux ?", demanda-t-elle avec un air déçu.

Steve savait parfaitement que le commérage était son activité principale.

"Oui, nous sommes en quelques sortes mariés, alors on partage beaucoup de choses. La voiture en fait partie", répondit Billy avec légèreté en s'asseyant dans sa voiture.

Steve était bouche bée, Stacy également. Il prit un moment avant de se diriger vers la porte passager. Tandis qu'il bouclait sa ceinture, Billy démarra la Camaro, ne laissant aucune chance à Stacy de lui demander de préciser. Elle cria malgré tout :

"On ira quand même boire un verre ?

— Pourquoi pas."

Billy lui fit un clin d'œil mais démarra à toutes vitesse sans fixer une date de rendez-vous. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la rue que Steve se rappela de Maxine et des autres.

" Attend, il faut attendre les enfants !

— Ils y sont déjà, ils ont quitté plus tôt."

Le ventre de Steve avait du mal à suivre le défilé des émotions : la peur de rentrer à pied, la colère contre les insultes de Billy, et l'étrange satisfaction que c'était de l'entendre annoncer leur faux mariage à Stacy Hither. Steve s'expliqua que cette satisfaction venait du fait que Billy s'investissait dans leur devoir. Billy avait bien insisté sur le mot "partage" comme dans "on partage beaucoup de choses", ce qui pouvait certes laisser entendre des insinuations douteuses _made in_ Billy Hargrove, mais qui était avant tout destiné à Steve qui insistait depuis le début pour rendre les choses équitables. En quelques sortes, la déclaration de Billy disait qu'il avait accepté cela.

Ils ne parlèrent plus avant d'arriver à l'arcade. Billy gara la voiture et ils restèrent assis côte à côte en regardant droit devant eux. Steve décida de rompre le silence.

"Comment, comment as-tu su qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés ?

— Max est venue me le dire ce midi, je devais te passer le mot."

Le silence se réinstalla.

"Bon, commença Billy avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'hésitation, tu sors et je viens vous rechercher dans deux heures ?"

Cela ne plaisait d'ordinaire pas à Steve de devoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour voyager, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment cette fois-ci. Ils auraient sûrement dû aller rechercher sa voiture, ils auraient ainsi pu reprendre les enfants : par ce temps, ce n'était pas prudent de les laisser rentrer seuls. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui sortit de sa bouche.

"Tu ne veux pas venir ?", demanda Steve en se tournant vers lui.

Le blond s'ébouriffa les cheveux en regardant par la fenêtre. Steve sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser contre sa main.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, joli garçon, je ne suis pas tout à fait l'idole de ta bande de nerds."

Inutile de mettre en évidence que Billy n'avait rien fait pour que ce soit le cas.

"Tu sais, c'est juste l'occasion de boire un coup et de manger des cochonneries, je ne joue pas toujours avec eux."

L'autre le regarda du coin de l'œil. Steve se rappela la raillerie de l'autre de ce matin, il trouvait Steve pathétique et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Il se sentit mal d'avoir proposé à l'autre de se joindre à eux.

"Enfin, ajouta-t-il prestement, je disais ça au cas où ça te tenterait. Je vais sûrement juste me poser à une table et je finirais par faire quelques devoirs... ça aurait été bien de ne pas être le seul de mon âge, mais, bon, je comprends aussi que tu aies mieux à faire, après tout, c'est normal..."

Il avait encore manqué une occasion de se taire. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se justifier, il babillait et finissait par s'enfoncer.

"Bon, euh, je vais juste sortir."

Il se battit avec sa ceinture bêtement avant d'ouvrir la portière. Même une sortie classe lui était refusée. Steve eut une pensée nostalgique pour l'époque où il était le plus cool des mecs d'Hawkins.

"Harrington", commença Billy.

Steve se stoppa avec une main sur la voiture.

"Je doute que ça plaise à tes gamins."

Les émotions de Steve refirent un bond dans son ventre, il était décidément bien émotif aujourd'hui. C'était sûrement car il était sorti de sa zone de confort. C'était parfois moins difficile de se battre contre des démo-chiens que de communiquer avec Billy Hargrove.

"Tout d'abord, ce ne sont pas _mes_ gamins, commença Steve sous le regard peu impressionné de Billy, ensuite, je leur paye la bouffe alors ils n'ont rien à dire."

Billy le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de retirer ses clefs du contact. Il imita Steve en prenant son sac à dos et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit bruyant.

Steve ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait insisté pour faire rentrer le loup dans la bergerie. Il sentait la présence de l'autre garçon derrière lui, se sentant assez fier d'avoir réussi à le faire rentrer. S'il arrivait à bien se tenir, Steve était même prêt à lui payer ses consommations comme aux autres.

Ce fut Dustin qui l'aperçut le premier, il cria son nom avec joie puis se planta au milieu du passage, fixant Billy comme s'il était tombé face à un boss de fin de niveau.

"Tu sais que tu as un psychopathe derrière toi ?", demanda-t-il à Steve avec lenteur.

Steve soupira et essaya de le supplier du regard mais Dustin ne quittait pas son ennemi des yeux. Il n'était pas besoin de se tourner vers Billy pour savoir qu'il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même.

"Dustin, je t'ai expliqué tout ça, alors ne sois pas un connard."

Il passa à côté de lui pour prendre une table contre la fenêtre, Billy s'assit en face de lui en prenant soin de bousculer Dustin au passage, Steve lui lança un regard réprobateur qui fut, lui aussi, ignoré.

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est ici, mon pote. Je sais que tu l'as épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire – paix à ton âme - mais comme le meilleur n'existe pas, je pensais que tu aurais pu t'en débarrasser quelques heures."

Ça commençait très très mal, Steve comprenait ses raisons, mais il devrait aussi faire confiance aux jugements de Steve.

"C'était une mauvaise idée, Harrington", lança Billy.

Steve décida de l'ignorer et de clarifier la situation avant qu'il ne parte pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il regarda Dustin dans les yeux et essaya d'être pédagogue.

"Sauf que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, _mon pote_. Billy est avec moi, alors fait avec. Je te jure que ça se passera bien si tout le monde fait un effort."

Avait-il appelé Hargrove par son prénom à voix haute ? Probablement pas. Dustin le considéra en fronçant le bout de son nez, les autres garçons les écoutaient en gardant leurs distances.

"Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas frappé pour te forcer à dire ça, Steve ?"

Billy frappa la table durement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux un instant.

"Pour le moment je n'ai aucune envie de le frapper, lui, mais si tu me pousses à bout, petite merde, il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un pour passer mes nerfs. Et tu me sembles être une bonne option."

Billy Hargrove avait affiché son regard fou et cela fit reculer Dustin en levant les mains. Steve lui jeta un coup de pied sous la table mais Billy ne réagit pas.

"Tout le monde se calme, Hargrove ne va frapper personne. N'est-ce pas ?"

Le blond se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire pas du tout rassurant.

"Non, il ne le fera pas."

Steve se retourna vers la voix. Maxine était apparue derrière l'épaule de Steve et avait parlé sans hésitation. Billy et elle se toisèrent avant que Billy ne déclare :

"J'ai besoin d'une clope."

Steve eut peur qu'il parte avec la voiture, peur confirmée, car Billy prit son sac de cours avant de commencer à glisser de la banquette.

"Attends deux secondes", demanda Steve, mais Billy n'attendit pas une seule seconde.

Steve se tourna vers les enfants en soupirant avant de le poursuivre.

Billy faisait les cent pas devant sa voiture en fouillant brutalement dans son sac.

"Ils sont juste un peu protecteur, tu sais.

— Sans déconner."

Steve s'approcha doucement de lui et lui demanda une cigarette. Le blond finit par attraper son paquet et ils fumèrent côte à côte appuyés sur la voiture. D'ici, ils pouvaient apercevoir les visages conspirateurs des enfants collés à la vitre.

"Je viendrais te chercher avec Max."

Steve se sentit incroyablement déçu, mais il n'osait plus insister.

"Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

— Ouais, joli garçon. Ta garde rapprochée m'a donné envie de me défouler."

Billy jeta son mégot sur le macadam et s'assit dans sa voiture. Steve mit les mains dans ses poches et le regarda démarrer. Le blond descendit sa fenêtre, il devait avoir froid avec ses cheveux humides sur sa nuque par ce temps, on devait être seulement un poil au-dessus de zéro degrés Celsius. L'autre n'était jamais habillé chaudement.

"On verra ce soir pour la gestion", déclara Billy calmement.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et démarra à sa vitesse de croisière habituelle.

Steve shoota dans une canette écrasée et retourna au chaud.

Les enfants l'attendaient tous autour de la table quand il arriva, il prit place à coté de Maxine et Lucas, face à Mike, Will et Dustin.

"Merci, les gars."

Steve s'adossa avec résignation en disant cela.

"Pas de problème, mon pote ! répondit Dustin avec un clin d'œil.

— T'es con ou quoi ? C'était ironique ! Répondit Max.

— Et pourquoi ça le serait ? Ton frère est un connard -

— Demi-frère.

— Peu importe, reprit-il, un connard, et il a frappé Steve jusqu'à détruire son beau visage. Ton principal atout, Steve, ça et ta voiture, bien sûr."

Steve leva les yeux si haut qu'ils restèrent fixés au plafond.

"Quelle chance j'ai.

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'étaient tes seuls atouts, Steve, mais c'est ceux qui comptent le plus dans la faune de la vie sociale.

— Joie.

— En tous cas tu peux compter sur nous pour protéger tes arrières, tu fais partie de la bande !

— Je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégé, j'avais besoin que vous soyez gentils.

— Ah !", s'exclama Maxine.

Dustin fronça les sourcils et réajusta sa casquette. Will s'avança un peu et déclara calmement :

"Je vous avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de se disputer sur le parking."

Steve le vit se réinstaller dans la banquette avec un air timide. Même si Steve savait que Will Byers l'appréciait, il était toujours hésitant quand il s'exprimait en sa présence. Peut-être à cause de son propre frère, qui sortait avec Nancy, le premier amour de Steve. Ce genre de choses peut étrangement être cause de malaise.

"Et de toutes façons, reprit Dustin, _qui_ n'a pas été gentil ? Est-il vraiment besoin de rappeler qu'il m'a menacé de mort il y a deux minutes ?

— Ecoute, commença Steve, écoutez tous, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il vienne ici avec moi. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un travail à faire avec lui. On va littéralement respirer le même air pendant deux semaines, et je veux qu'on arrive à s'entendre au moins durant ce laps de temps, d'accord ?

— Bonne chance avec ça, souffla Mike sous le regard perçant de Max.

— Et c'est une bonne idée", déclara-t-elle.

Dustin agrippa la table et se balança presque dessus.

" C'est un fou dangereux, Steve !

— Pas toujours, rétorqua-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets à cause de notre combat ce soir là -

— Il t'a démoli la gueule, rappela Dustin.

— Avec une assiette, sans fair-play, précisa Steve. Mais là n'est pas la question. La question c'est que quand je ramène quelqu'un avec moi vous ne l'agressez pas.

— On n'accepte pas tout le monde dans le groupe, dit Dustin en pointant un doigt sur la table comme à une assemblée.

— A qui le dis-tu...Grogna Maxine.

— Billy n'est pas un connard tout le temps, insista Steve."

Maxine le regarda étrangement.

"Peu importe, personne ne vous demande de l'aimer, continua-t-il. On est en coup- en binôme, se reprit-il, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors il va falloir que vous fassiez avec. Hors de question que vous le fassiez fuir comme aujourd'hui. Point."

Steve avait pris sa voix autoritaire, ce qui n'avait pas toujours l'effet escompté, et la conversation fut close. Il paya à chacun ce qu'ils désiraient manger, et dépensa quelques dollars dans _Dragon's Lair_ avant de baisser les bras. Il était en plein milieu d'un combat de judokas – ou de karaté ? – contre Will et commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux doigts quand un klaxon reconnaissable entre mille retentit du parking.

"Allez, on y va !", cria Steve pour faire arrêter les enfants.

Il dut leur répéter encore deux fois mais il réussit à sortir avec Maxine, Dustin et Will. Il avait promis à madame Byers et madame Henderson de les ramener.

Billy fumait encore.

"Il faudrait qu'on ramène Dustin et Will chez eux."

Billy souffla sa fumée et pointa Dustin du doigt.

"On ne peut pas en prendre un autre ?

— Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir...", marmonna Dustin.

Steve le frappa au bras sans réelle violence.

"Eh oui, je sais que ce n'est pas l'animal le plus beau du refuge, mais j'ai promis à sa mère."

Steve essaya de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Dustin le frappa à son tour.

"S'il le faut, Harrington."

Il l'aida à mettre les vélos dans le coffre, à la surprise générale, et ils montèrent dans la voiture.

"Pas de bave sur mes sièges", grogna Billy en démarrant.

Dustin lança un regard non-amusé dans le rétroviseur mais ne répondit pas. Tout le monde se tenait exceptionnellement calme. C'est que la situation était inhabituelle, et ne se reproduirait sûrement pas de sitôt. Quand Dustin murmura quelque chose à Maxine, Billy augmenta le son de la radio vers une puissance à la limite du supportable. Steve la baissait de temps en temps pour indiquer le chemin.

Le premier arrêt fut évidemment celui de Dustin.

"Merci pour cette ballade très agréable !", s'exclama -t-il en surjouant comme dans une sitcom.

Billy ne le regarda même pas, et les autres le saluèrent. La voiture était déjà en route quand madame Henderson ouvrit la porte.

Leur chauffeur connaissait déjà le chemin vers la maison de Will. Dustin lui avait un jour raconté que Mike lui avait dit que sa mère lui avait avoué avoir indiqué le chemin à Billy, le fameux soir. Apparemment, madame Wheeler l'avait trouvé très à son goût.

Steve aida Will à descendre son vélo du coffre et celui-ci les remercia tous les deux. Hargrove fit un simple signe de tête, ce qui était quand même un signe de reconnaissance. Steve échangea deux mots avec Joyce Byers et ils partirent.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente quand ils passèrent la porte de la maison Hargrove.

"On est rentrés !", cria Maxine.

Susan les accueillit avec un sourire.

"Pizzas maison, j'espère que ça vous va !"

Cela convenait parfaitement. Ce soir-là, Neil ne rentrerait pas avant minuit. Ils mangèrent tous devant un film et l'ambiance était détendue. Même Billy commenta certaines scènes, et débattit avec Maxine. Steve apprécia ce moment plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire. Sa vie de famille était, au mieux, spéciale, au pire, inexistante. Pour le moment son séjour chez les Hargrove-Mayfield n'avait pas été très chaleureux, mais cette soirée était sympathique, semble-t-il, pour tout le monde. Steve se demanda à quel point la présence du père Hargrove influençait l'humeur générale de la famille. Billy n'était de toute évidence pas le seul à peser sur le climat de la maison ; pour être honnête, il était lui-même moins désagréable sans Neil Hargrove dans les parages.

Quand ils montèrent, ils durent encore bricoler quelques notes pour leur cours de gestion du lendemain. Ils tombèrent d'accord très rapidement, et Billy fut encore chargé de la prise de note. Il valait mieux pour eux deux, mais Billy ne le savait peut-être pas.

Ils se changèrent ensuite rapidement, et Steve n'attendit pas l'accord de Billy pour échanger les oreillers de place, afin que l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi la nuit dernière soit sur le matelas au sol et vice-versa.

"Comme tu veux, princesse."

Billy éteignit la lumière et se jeta sur son lit, puis se pencha pour saisir le petit lecteur cassette comme le soir précédent. Ce soir, c'était _Driver Down_ de Van Halen, le premier morceau de guitare était très rock mais plaisant à écouter pour un soir.

"Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre à m'appeler comme ça !"

La déclaration ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Billy rigola, mais cela ne semblait pas méchant comme d'habitude.

"Et pourquoi pas, ça te va bien !

— Je ne vois pas dans quel monde.

— Ne te sous-estime pas, princesse."

Heureusement que les lumières étaient éteintes, car même si Steve savait que c'était une blague destinée à l'énerver, Steve se sentait surtout embarrassé. Il avait peur de rougir, comme une princesse, justement. Puis soudain, Steve se rappela ce que Billy avait dit devant Stacy Hither dans la journée, que Steve s'attendait à ce qu'on lui déroule le tapis rouge et qu'on lui jette des fleurs et des choses comme ça. La plaisanterie pris une autre dimension.

" Sérieusement, Hargrove. Arrête avec ça, de me faire passer pour un enculé égocentrique et fragile."

Comme pour se moquer, _Oh, Pretty Woman_ , la reprise du groupe, commença à jouer doucement entre eux. Billy ne répondit pas pendant un moment.

"Tu préfères... 'Roi Steve' ?"

Le sourire dans sa voix était audible, lui ôtant toute envie de s'énerver. Steve soupira bruyamment.

" A choisir ", répondit-il avec une lassitude étudiée.

Billy s'étendit dans ses draps, et Steve essaya de trouver lui aussi une position. Le sol était quand même moins confortable que le lit.

"Le problème, reprit Billy, c'est que je suis le nouveau roi. Il ne peut pas y avoir _deux_ rois."

Billy se donnait un ton arrogant mais Steve sentait bien que le blond ne se glorifiait pas vraiment, pas ce soir du moins. Il avait l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, trouvant tout cela complètement ridicule.

" Même s'ils sont mariés ? Demanda Steve en essayant de ne pas rire.

— Bon argument, joli garçon, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tout cela soit très protocolaire.

— Très quoi ?

— Autorisé.

— Le reste ne l'est pas non plus, je ne pense pas. Un roi peut-il être marié à une princesse ?"

Billy émit un bruit de gorge comme quelqu'un en pleine réflexion.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir, princesse..."

Steve se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de demander et se reprit vite.

"De toutes façons je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaye de donner du sens à tout ça, t'as qu'à juste arrêter de me donner des surnoms débiles."

Billy se mit à rire et Steve essaya de rester sérieux.

" Où serait le plaisir dans tout ça, joli garçon ?

— On en parle, de celui-là ?"

Mais Steve n'avait surtout pas envie de parler de _celui-là_.

"Donne-moi ça !"

Steve pris rapidement le lecteur de cassette entre eux et chercha un titre.

"Il y a que des reprises sur cette face ; pas la meilleure, déclara Billy.

— Ah !"

Steve lança le titre avec triomphe : _Big Bad Bill_.

"Très drôle, Harrington."

Mais Steve savait qu'il avait gagné. Billy siffla, n'ayant pas l'air insulté du tout. Avant la fin de la cassette, il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres seront plus long à partir de maintenant. Stacy Hither est aussi OC que les autres professeurs ( Mme Hassle et M. Hold), elle a principalement pour but d'ajouter une dose d'adversité et de jalousie.


	4. MERCREDI - Aléa et chantilly

Monsieur Hold leur demanda de lui faire chacun un bilan des derniers jours, leur investissement avait été jugé insuffisant. Billy avait rétorqué que le jeu de rôle avait des limites pragmatiques – quoi que ça veuille dire – et Steve avait acquiescé. Ils avaient mis en avant qu'ils prenaient une seule voiture pour deux, qu'ils partageaient déjà les tâches ménagères – c'est à dire que Steve avait fait le minimum syndicale et Billy, rien du tout – et qu'ils envisageaient leur avenir professionnel à deux. A cela, le professeur avait semblé intéressé et leur avait demandé un dossier en accord avec ce projet. Il leur avait fichu la paix mais ils s'étaient mis un bâton dans les roues.

Le matin, Steve s'était réveillé longtemps avant Billy, pris d'insomnie. Il avait senti venir à lui de mauvais rêves et n'avait pas osé se rendormir, pour ne pas être surpris en train de se tordre dans son lit ou de sortir des bruits effrayés dans son sommeil. Il avait fermé les yeux quand Billy s'était réveillé et avait enjambé son matelas pour aller dans la salle de bain pour des besoins matinaux, puis l'avait regardé distraitement faire ses exercices. Quand Billy l'avait surpris avec un : "Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?", Steve était parti se doucher rapidement. Cette fois, il avait réussi à aider Susan à faire le déjeuner, des œufs brouillés. Il avait même servi le café de Billy avec un faux sourire de circonstance : "Merci joli garçon" ; " J'ai peut-être craché dedans". Billy avait bu sans le quitter des yeux et Max avait mimé un vomissement. Ce matin-là, Neil Hargrove était resté au lit pour finir sa nuit, aucun incident n'était survenu. Puisque "les gamins de Steve" – comme disait Billy – avaient cours d'audio-visuel et qu'ils allaient jouer chez Mike ensuite, sans que Billy et lui n'aient à faire la navette, ils avaient donc décidé de ne prendre qu'une voiture. La Camaro, évidemment.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient affairés sur les plans de leur maison fictive. Ils avaient convenu d'une petite maison confortable en banlieue, et Billy voulait une salle de sport dans le garage. Steve soutenait que leur voiture prendrait toute la place du garage et que son matériel pouvait rester dans la chambre.

" Je croyais que ça te dérangeait."

En vérité, Steve n'était pas si dérangé que ça. S'il avait dû arriver que Steve choisisse Billy pour mari – ou plutôt, si Billy avait été une fille et qu'il l'avait prise pour femme – Steve n'aurait pas été dérangé du tout d'être réveillé par la vue de son corps en sueur de bon matin. Il faut dire aussi que Steve dormait peu et mal, ces deux derniers jours semblaient indiquer que la présence d'une autre personne ne lui ôtait pas du sommeil mais avait tendance à lui en procurer. A voir sur la durée.

"Pas vraiment, répondit-il simplement.

— Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Demanda le blond en riant.

— Finalement, que penses-tu d'entreposer ton merdier dans une remise au fond du jardin ? L'air froid, c'est vivifiant."

Monsieur Hold qui parlait à un binôme non loin se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard réprobateur. Hargrove posa sa main sur son cœur comme si Steve l'avait blessé, alors le professeur le regarda encore avec un regard d'avertissement prononcé avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Billy émit un gloussement sourd, il tapotait maintenant son crayon sur son jean en battant un rythme.

"Tu devrais être content que ton mari essaye de rester beau pour toi", déclara -t-il avant de coincer sa langue entre ses dents.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher son embarras. Billy était particulièrement...vivable, ce matin. Bien sûr, il continuait infatigablement de charrier Steve, mais rien de trop agressif. Il avait même chanté un refrain ou deux dans sa voiture en venant au lycée. Docteur Jekyll, donc.

Quand Billy tirait la langue comme ça, il y a encore un mois, Steve était toujours pris d'un besoin presque physique de lui donner un coup de poing dans les dents afin qu'il se morde, et peut être se coupe, le bout de son muscle. Cela lui aurait fait ravaler son air de bâtard baiseur de mère et l'aurait rendu muet par la même occasion.

Mais pour le moment, aucune envie de meurtre ne faisait surface. Steve regardait la pointe rose de sa langue poindre entre ses dents lisses, elle effleurait sa lèvre inférieure légèrement bombée, et il dut se forcer à en détacher les yeux.

"Pour ça, il faudrait que je t'aie déjà trouvé beau un jour."

Le blond ferma la bouche et balança sa tête en arrière, faisant apparaître sa pomme d'Adam entre les pans de sa veste en jean. Il arqua ses sourcils taillés et un coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux disaient clairement : "Sérieusement ? Tu m'as vu ?". Le connard.

Le professeur passa à côté d'eux et demanda à Billy de se tenir correctement, c'est à dire, de n'être pas avachi dans une pose volontairement provocatrice, les cuisses écartées dans son jean serré pour faire chier Steve. Billy devait toujours jouer à celui qui pisse le plus loin, c'était lassant.

Pour en revenir au devoir, ils convinrent de ne pas faire de salle de sport, mais d'aménager un coin du salon, puis Steve traça les plans avec une règle le plus soigneusement qu'il put. Billy battait avec son crayon un air connu que Steve n'arrivait pas à replacer.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, monsieur Hold se plaça à côté de la table pour leur demander de rester un peu après l'heure. Steve et Billy se regardèrent avec incompréhension et attendirent la fin du cours. Quand la cloche sonna, monsieur Hold demanda à chacun de tirer un papier d'une boîte à chaussure avant de partir.

"Vous y trouverez tous un aléa, c'est à dire un évènement de la vie courante qui survient de manière inopinée. Il y a quelques papiers qui ont été laissés vierges, d'autres qui stipulent un ennui bénin, comme une maladie courante par exemple, qui peuvent altérer tout de même votre quotidien. Certains, plus importants et aussi très courants, font mentions de pannes ou d'évènements engendrant des dépenses conséquentes et imprévues qui viendront compromettre votre budget. Quelques papiers, enfin, font mentions de problèmes plus graves pouvant mettre en danger la gestion du ménage. Ils sont tous numérotés afin que je puisse en prendre note, merci de bien vouloir apposer à côté de votre nom sur la liste d'émargement le numéro figurant au dos de votre papier."

Steve savait avant même de piocher le papier que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il piocha le numéro "20" et le fourra dans sa poche ; Billy, qui avait pioché le "4", fit de même. Le professeur leur expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas lire le papier à leur conjoint mais placer l'information dans une conversation ordinaire.

Ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à devoir rester à la fin du cours. Tommy et son partenaire footballeur, Blaise Holligan, étaient restés ainsi que deux filles brune et blonde qu'il ne connaissait que de noms ; et un autre couple de mecs, Stan – un joueur de leur équipe – jumelé à un garçon à lunette qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu un jour.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière les derniers élèves non convoqués, le professeur prit la parole.

"Si je vous ai demandé de rester c'est que j'estime que votre attitude au sein du 'couple' que forme votre binôme peut être largement amélioré. J'ai noté chez vous tous de sérieux problèmes de communication, que je n'exposerai pas ici devant les autres. Comprenez que la manière dont vous vous parlez influence votre travail. J'apporte tous les ans une aide aux plus récalcitrants en leur faisant suivre une pseudo thérapie de couple, avec l'aide de la psychologue scolaire qui a gracieusement accepté de donner à chacun de vos binômes une demi-heure de son temps."

Les protestations ne tardèrent pas. Tommy fut le premier à demander si c'était une blague – comme si monsieur Hold avait une tête à blaguer. Billy tapait du pied par terre comme un lapin énervé. Steve espérait que ça ne ferait pas disparaître sa bonne humeur, puis il considéra que si Billy Hargrove n'avait pas été d'humeur, il serait parti en claquant la porte à la sonnerie.

"On a aucun problème de communication, s'exclama Stan en passant son bras autour des épaules de son partenaire. Hein, on n'a aucun problème ?"

Le gars à lunette se recroquevilla en secouant la tête, essayant visiblement de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise pour disparaître. La poigne du sportif n'avait pas l'air confortable du tout. Ok, eux, ils avaient un problème de communication. Billy regarda Steve avec l'air de penser la même chose : ils n'en étaient quand même pas à ce niveau-là ?

Steve décida que la meilleure manière de se faire comprendre était encore de s'expliquer calmement.

"Monsieur, apostropha Steve pour attirer son attention, nous apprenons à nous comprendre à notre rythme, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une thérapie nous aide. Nous nous en sortirons bien tout seuls, sauf votre respect."

Tommy grogna et jeta un coup de pied dans le barreau d'une chaise.

"Et sauf votre respect, monsieur Harrington, la manière dont vous parlez à votre coéquipier est la raison principale de votre présence ici, preuve que vous avez besoin d'un regard extérieur pour saisir le problème."

Cela devait être une blague. Steve resta scotché, bouche bée. Il sentait ses joues rougir et ne trouvait rien à dire tellement c'était incroyable. C'était _lui_ le problème ?! Quelle putain de blague !

Un rire fort retentit à sa gauche. Steve regarda Billy rire à gorge déployée. Le blond était tordu en deux, ses cheveux bouclés tombaient sur son visage, ses joues étaient rouges à force de rire. Steve ne l'avait jamais entendu rire d'aussi bon cœur. Il se sentait partagé entre l'hilarité communicative de l'autre et la gêne, car si l'autre riait c'est qu'il saisissait aussi bien que Steve l'ironie de la situation.

Tommy, le mouton, rigola mais il ne savait sans doute même pas pourquoi. Il pensait sûrement se moquer de Steve.

Billy essayait de maîtriser ses rires tout en parlant :

"Il nous faudra un peu plus qu'une demi-heure, monsieur, commença-t-il en haltant de rire. Stevie ne sait pas me parler sans agressivité, et ça me blesse."

Cet abrutit était fier de lui, mais ne parvenait même pas à rester sérieux. Qui allait croire ses conneries ? Et puis : " _Stevie_ " ? Sérieusement ?

"Boucle-la, Hargrove ! Souffla-t-il avec bien plus de gêne que d'"agressivité", et sentant son visage chauffer.

— Monsieur Harrington !"

Monsieur Hold était intervenu comme s'il était choqué par son attitude. Steve confirmait malgré lui ses doutes ; il n'avait jamais été doué pour s'expliquer.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime les femmes de caractère ", s'exclama Billy en gloussant.

Tout le monde rit et Steve se cacha le visage dans ses mains en soupirant. Il sentit la main de son partenaire se poser sur son épaule en soutient. Ils en étaient peut-être à ce niveau-là, finalement.

Billy accepta pour eux un rendez-vous le lendemain à treize heures trente, et ils partirent.

"Merci pour ça, souffla Steve en se dirigeant vers son casier.

— Tu t'es mis dans cette merde tout seul, joli garçon", répondit Billy en expirant fort comme pour chasser les restes de son hilarité.

Ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous près de la Camaro après les cours.

Il mangea comme d'habitude avec Nancy et Jonathan. Certaines fois, il partageait ses repas avec quelques gars de l'équipe, mais le plus souvent, il finissait avec son ex et son nouveau copain. Il aurait eu honte il y a encore quelques mois, mais cela ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. La perte de sa popularité avait été soudaine mais pas radicale, il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de basket – sûrement car Billy Hargrove n'était pas encore en dernière année – et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, si ce n'est Tommy et Carole. N'ayant jamais été trop cruel, personne ne prenait avantage de sa chute. Non, pas même celle envers qui il avait été le plus cruel, celle qu'il avait le plus aimé, et pour les yeux de qui il avait négligé tout le reste. Celle qu'il avait insulté comme elle n'aurait jamais dû l'être, avec ses yeux bleu inflexibles emplis de bonté.

Celle qui ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Jonathan était le bon gars. Il était intelligent, gentil, se fichait du regard des autres. Steve savait qu'il possédait lui-même un bon _self-control_ , sans lequel il n'aurait jamais pu survivre aux piques de Tommy Hagen et Billy Hargrove, mais le calme olympien de Jonathan forçait le respect. Il lui avait pardonné ses humiliations, sans avoir jamais montré qu'il lui en avait un jour voulu. Steve, cependant, n'était pas le meilleur des hommes : il lui en avait voulu d'avoir été celui choisit par Nancy, choisit par elle pour l'aimer, et pour être aimé par elle.

L'adversité les avait unis tous les trois, et Steve leur était reconnaissant de s'inquiéter assez de lui pour ne pas lui tourner le dos. Il les avait ignorés, au début, pensant que c'était seulement de la pitié. Mais ils étaient tous les deux sincèrement bons, et ne le laissait pas tomber.

Billy Hargrove aurait été le dernier clou de son cercueil si Steve ne savait pas se contrôler, ou ne savait pas se défendre. Billy était comme un chien avec un os, comme un loup flairant une proie. Il était bien plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et il aimait le combat peut être plus que la victoire. Il humiliait tous ceux qui se dressaient devant lui.

Steve avait été un "roi" du bac à sable, et cela avait duré trop longtemps. Roi du bac à sable, c'est à dire qu'il avait été méchant avec ceux qui ne demandaient rien, car il avait eu l'appui des enfants les plus forts et les mieux habillés. Il avait cherché à être apprécié et admiré, alors il n'avait jamais pesé les mots qu'il lançait. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait faire, sans réfléchir. Puis il avait souffert à travers les yeux bleus de Nancy. Il avait compris la portée des mots, des gestes. Il avait compati. Il avait culpabilisé. Il était maintenant si pathétique qu'il n'échangerait pas cette nouvelle version de lui contre ce qu'il était, car il avait compris la superficialité de tout ce qu'il avait cru posséder ; De tout ce qui le possédait, en réalité, de ce par rapport à quoi il se modelait. Il n'échangerait pas les réels liens qu'il apprenait à tisser contre son entourage d'avant.

Mais Billy Hargrove ? Billy avait une intelligence terrible au fond du regard. Il savait très bien la portée des mots et des gestes. Il savait quelle souffrance il infligeait en insultant, en frappant, et s'en délectait. Il était le plus fort, mais s'il ne l'avait pas été il aurait encore été le plus puissant, car il était autoritaire, provocateur et intimidant. Plus que tout, il ne semblait avoir aucune compassion. Personne ne pouvait tenir contre cela. Steve doutait d'avoir déjà intimidé un garçon de son âge par ses propres moyens.

Steve n'avait pas cherché à se dresser devant lui ; Billy avait cru flairer la faiblesse de l'ancien roi qu'était Steve et avait voulu sortir victorieux d'une confrontation. Mais Steve avait réussi à l'ignorer longtemps, il était assez fier de ça. Steve ne s'était dressé devant lui qu'une seule fois. Une fine cicatrice sur son cuir chevelu pouvait en témoigner.

Par la suite, le grand méchant Billy Hargrove s'était comme désintéressé de son existence. Il se fichait de savoir si c'était dû à la menace de Maxine ou à la défaite de Steve. Le Californien aimait toujours jouer violemment au basket mais n'avait plus cherché à communiquer en dehors du terrain. Il en avait été heureux.

C'était jusqu'à ce devoir. La barrière de glace qui les séparait avait un peu fondu. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais ils arrivaient à se comprendre quand cela était nécessaire, comme c'était déjà le cas sur un terrain de basketball. Une psychologue qui jouait un rôle de conseillère conjugale ne parviendrait pas à effacer tout ce qui les opposait. Surtout qu'ils jouaient eux même un rôle.

Billy Hargrove n'avait pas été aussi ignoble qu'il aurait pu l'être, Steve le savait de première main. Cela devrait satisfaire tout le monde.

"Je pense toujours que tu aurais dû expliquer la situation à Monsieur Hold, je suis certaine qu'il aurait pu changer les groupes. Hargrove est violent, lui dit Nancy au cours du repas.

— Pour le moment je gère, merci Nancy. En plus, je serais passé pour un lâche."

Nancy n'était pas satisfaite, alors Steve raconta un peu les derniers jours. Nancy fut surprise qu'ils se soient mis d'accord sur beaucoup de chose pour le devoir. Puis elle fut franchement surprise d'entendre que Billy lui avait expliqué Shakespeare pour son cours d'anglais.

"Je te jure que Macbeth n'est pas si chiant que ça quand on l'écoute. C'est vraiment un bon professeur, quand il veut."

Steve était sûrement optimiste car la matinée s'était bien passée. Aussi, Nancy restait méfiante.

"Steve sait se défendre, Nancy", intervint Jonathan pour la première fois.

Venant de quelqu'un qui l'avait lui-même battu, cela faisait quelque chose. Steve hocha la tête en reconnaissance.

Durant ses dernières heures de cours, Steve se surpris à attendre de rejoindre l'autre garçon ; à se demander si tout se passerait bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était plaisant de savoir qu'il ne rentrerait pas seul chez lui. Même si c'était avec Billy Hargrove.

*

Le père de Stacy Hither devait être confiseur, sinon pourquoi serait-elle encore en train d'enrouler sa langue autour d'une sucette en parlant à Billy ? Steve soupira en s'avançant d'un pas assuré vers la Camaro. Il n'était pas arrivé qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler derrière lui. C'était Blaise Holligan, le footballeur, qui pressait le pas pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

"Salut, commença-t-il en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

— Salut ? Répondit Steve avec une interrogation dans la voix.

— Alors, tu es coincé avec Hargrove ?"

Blaise était plus grand que lui, brun, la peau pâle et les yeux clairs. Il était très carré de stature, plus que Tommy, mais il n'avait rien de balourd. Il jouait d'ailleurs un poste en offensif, si Steve se souvenait bien, ce qui nécessitait une certaine agilité. Il avait un an de moins que lui, tout comme Billy, et ils n'avaient que l'Italien en commun en plus du cours de gestion. Ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'à peu d'occasion, lors de fêtes, mais cela remontait au temps où il était roi de la bière et défiait qui le voulait au concours de la plus grosse descente.

"Ouais, répondit Steve, toujours mieux que Tommy."

L'autre eut un rire franc à son propre étonnement.

"Ouais, c'est sûrement discutable. Mais c'est vrai que la connerie mon partenaire est difficile à battre."

Décidément, ce Blaise gagnait à être connu. Steve rit à son tour.

"Tu ne l'as pas assez fréquenté, il peut encore te surprendre, crois-moi.

— Oh, ça m'étonnerait, je n'attends rien de lui."

Il sortit un bonnet de sa poche à l'effigie de l'équipe et l'enfila. Cela laissa le temps à Steve de se demander ce que l'autre lui voulait.

"Donc, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?"

L'autre le regarda, ses yeux avaient une couleur difficile à définir.

"Rien en particulier. J'avais simplement envie de parler à quelqu'un qui partage ma souffrance", répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Steve ajusta la lanière de son sac à son tour, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé à ce mec avant aujourd'hui.

"On a tous les deux récoltés double peine, avec cette thérapie de "couple", dit-Steve.

— Putain, quelle blague !

— C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! Acquiesça-t-il joyeusement.

— J'avoue avoir un peu ignoré Tommy, c'est sûrement ce silence que le vieux Hold a dû remarquer. Mais je me disais : "je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais l'effort de parler à cet abrutit alors qu'il me laissera faire tout le boulot quoi qu'il arrive". Maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de faire un effort... souffla-t-il avec un air de profond dépit.

— La cohabitation ne doit pas être simple, si c'est comme ça.

— Je fais aller. C'est surtout le voir glander qui me met hors de moi. Sinon on n'a pas grand-chose à se dire, alors on reste sur le sport et les soirées. Tu vas chez Mike vendredi soir ?"

Il parlait d'une soirée chez un autre footballeur, Steve avait effectivement reçu son invitation, mais il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Billy.

"Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'en parle avec mon partenaire.

— Tu déconnes ? S'exclama Blaise Holligan en laissant échapper un petit rire incrédule. Allez, ça nous changera les idées."

Il avait un air un peu conspirateur, avec un sourire qui lui montait aux yeux. Vert ou gris ? Steve avait envie de lui dire oui, et après tout Billy n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la façon dont il voulait passer ses soirées. Il irait sûrement lui-même. Steve s'arrêta dans sa lancée quand l'autre perdit son air aimable pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Soudain, une main large se posa lourdement sur son dos.

"Il en parlera avec son _mari_ avant, pourquoi déconnerait-t-il à ce sujet, Holligan ?"

Billy.

"Hargrove."

Le footballeur le salua sèchement.

"T'as pas un entraînement où être ?", demanda Billy, pas plus aimable.

Ce dernier remonta sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Steve, le brun suivit le mouvement avant de répondre.

"Si."

Puis il le regarda de nouveau en souriant gentiment.

"A plus, Harrington, on en reparle demain. Hargrove", ajouta-t-il sobrement à l'adresse du blond.

Il s'en alla ensuite rapidement vers le gymnase. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là ? Steve se tourna vers le blond et il lâcha son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Steve.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda l'autre.

— On ne répond pas à une question par une autre, soupira Steve en citant sa mère. Et rien de spécial."

Billy fronça ses sourcils, comme si la réponse de Steve ne lui plaisait pas ; ce qui était, à son avis, incompréhensible.

"Vous êtes amis, tous les deux ?

— Pas vraiment ? " répondit-il en imitant son ton.

C'était lui, ou Hargrove agissait comme un mari possessif ? Blaise Holligan devait avoir littéralement chié devant son casier pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

"Pourquoi ?

— Curiosité, joli garçon."

Billy regarda le gymnase comme s'il essayait de résoudre un mystère, comme si Holligan cachait quelque chose. Steve imagina Billy retirer un masque du footballeur brun ficelé au poteau de jeu, laissant apparaître le grand méchant d'un épisode lambda de _Scooby-Doo_. Il s'écrirait : "Je le savais !", et se lancerait dans une explication du style : "J'ai commencé à me méfier quand je l'ai trouvé en train de parler à Steve Harrington, alors qu'ils ne sont _pas_ amis !", _et cætera_. Un gloussement lui échappa bêtement, et le blond leva un sourcil taillé.

" _Joli garçon_? ", interrompit une voix féminine.

Steve avait oublié Candy-girl. Il fallait forcément qu'un des surnoms stupides de Billy finisse par tomber dans l'oreille d'une commère. Steve se concentra pour cacher sa gêne, Billy l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois comme cela dans des endroits pires, comme les douches par exemple...ce qui avait fait rire Tommy. Stacy Hither apparut à côté d'eux et regarda Steve de haut en bas.

"Ce n'est pas faux", ajouta-t-elle en tournant sa sucette entre ses doigts avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Si Steve rougit, ce fut moins pour l'attitude de la blonde qu'à cause du surnom. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'une fille flattait son égo, Stacy s'était déjà assise sur ses genoux une fois, bourrée, lors d'une soirée. Mais Nancy était déjà dans sa ligne de mire. Bref, il savait qu'il pouvait plaire, et pour lui cette fille n'était pas vraiment difficile à impressionner. Mais qu'elle le considère sous l'appellation "joli garçon", c'était autre chose. Encore une fois, il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise depuis quand "joli" était un qualificatif acceptable pour un mec ! Les filles sont jolies. Les bébés sont jolis. Les putains de nuages sont jolis ! "Garçon", en plus ! Il n'était pas un gamin de huit ans, habillé en petit matelot.

La main de Billy le fit sursauter quand elle se reposa sur son dos pour l'entrainer vers la Camaro.

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Harrington et moi avons des choses à faire..., annonça-t-il.

— Vraiment ? demanda Steve assez fort pour que seul le blond l'entende.

— Vraiment ? demanda Stacy, l'air déçue.

— Vraiment."

Billy avait pris un ton définitif. Stacy retira sa sucette de sa bouche avec un "pop" et les suivit jusqu'à la voiture où elle posa ses mains sur le capot, leur offrant une vue plongeante sur ses seins – jolis à regarder, il fallait le dire. Voilà, encore : les seins sont "jolis", pas les "garçons" !

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour tous les deux, Billy, souffla-t-elle avec un air aguicheur. Il y a ce film, _Tendres passions_ , en ce moment. C'est celui avec Shirley Ma-"

Le moteur gronda et recouvrit la fin de sa phrase. Hargrove était vraiment un connard de première catégorie, mais cela amusa un tout petit peu Steve, intérieurement.

"Désolé poupée, j'ai promis à Harrington de le faire réviser.

— Vraiment ? ", souffla encore Steve.

Si Stacy Hither pouvait tuer d'un regard, Steve serait raide mort.

"A plus !", cria Billy en démarrant, laissant Stacy sur le bord de la route pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Comment ce mec pouvait encore ameuter des nanas autour de lui ? Les cheveux ne justifiaient pas tout.

"Quelque-chose t'amuse, joli garçon ?", demanda Billy en choisissant une piste sur une cassette.

Il fallut cela pour que Steve se rende compte que Billy ne l'amusait pas qu'intérieurement. Il abaissa aussitôt son sourire.

" J'espère surtout pour toi que ce surnom ne va pas rester."

Billy grogna en tapant sur les boutons du post.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas te sous-estimer."

Un jour, à force de lever les yeux au ciel, Steve allait rester coincé. Si ce n'était pas de la faute des gamins ce serait de celle de Billy Hargrove qui se croyait drôle.

"Sérieusement. Si les filles se mettent à m'appeler comme ça...

— Ça n'arrivera pas.

— Me voilà rassuré, soupira Steve pas du tout rassuré. Tu l'as lu dans un palentír ?

— Un quoi ?", s'exclama le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de trainer avec des gamins moitiés rôlistes, moitiés tarés. Dustin l'avait parasité avec un vocabulaire impossible à placer dans une conversation normale sans passer pour un bouffon.

"Une boule en cristal."

Billy tourna sa tête vers lui avec un regard de plus en plus confondu.

"C'est un objet magique dans un bouquin, _Le seigneur des anneaux_ , je crois."

Billy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour illustrer l'effet que cela lui faisait.

"Putain, Harrington..."

Maudits soient ces petits monstres. Si sa vie sociale était à terre, ils étaient là pour l'achever au sol. Billy se moqua de lui tout en ralentissant dans le centre-ville.

"Tu les as lus ?

— Hein ? Quoi ?"

Billy le regarda avec lassitude.

"Ah ! Euh non... on m'en a parlé. Pourquoi, euh, toi, oui ?

— Pas vraiment, mais ma mère me les lisait, petit."

Billy était concentré sur sa manœuvre, il était visiblement entré dans le parking d'un garage. Son regard était impénétrable et Steve n'osa pas lui demander quoi que ce soit sur sa mère. Billy ne l'avait jamais mentionné devant lui avant aujourd'hui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus, il retira les clefs du contact et sortit en claquant la portière. Steve sortit rapidement à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

— Je vais juste chercher quelque chose, attends-moi là."

Billy tourna les talons. Il donnait beaucoup trop d'ordres à son goût.

"Je viens avec toi !"

Billy se retourna vers Steve qui le rejoignait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Steve le devança.

"Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de poser des questions au garagiste, on pourrait en apprendre plus pour notre dossier !

— Je sais ce qu'il faut savoir, Harrington."

Steve nota mentalement que le blond semblait enclin à l'appeler "Harrington" quand il était énervé – à bon entendeur, quand quelque chose ne se passait pas selon son plan. Steve ne l'appelait que "Hargrove", pas seulement quand il était énervé...Steve devrait peut-être lui trouver un surnom ?

"Peut-être pas tout, rétorqua-t-il, cela nous ferait gagner des points d'être précis sur les chiffres."

Billy claqua sa langue et tapa du pied. Il avait vraiment quelque chose du lapin énervé, à bien y regarder. Et pourquoi pas "Panpan" ?

"Je peux lui demander tout seul, t'iras demander des chiffres à ton père."

Steve se renfrogna tout de suite. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas s'emballer, s'énerver ne servirait à rien, les choses s'envenimaient très vite avec Hargrove.

"Fais pas chier, je viens. Je lui poserais les questions que je veux", dit-il d'une voix ferme, mais non agressive.

Billy le fixa un moment, menaçant. Un vent venant du dos du blond faisait danser des boucles devant ses yeux et il les chassa d'un geste brusque, puis il grogna et partit à nouveaux, sans rien ajouter.

C'était une victoire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Billy soit salué dès qu'il passa les portes.

"Salut le jeune, tu amènes un ami ?"

Billy salua le garagiste à son tour. Il était de taille moyenne, brun et soigneusement coiffés malgré un début de calvitie et ses vêtements de travail maculés de taches noirâtres. Il devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

"Salut Reggie, il me faut des ampoules et du nettoyant moteur. Et lui, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il me suit, c'est flippant.

— Ha. Ha. ", répondit Steve.

Il alla se poser à côté de son partenaire récalcitrant et se présenta.

"Bonjour, moi c'est Steve, on a un devoir à faire tous les deux.

— Chez le garagiste ? Demanda le dénommé Reggie.

— En quelques sortes, répondit aimablement Steve en ignorant le soupir sur sa droite. Il nous faut entre autres détailler des projets professionnels fictifs, et Harg- euh, Billy souhaite devenir garagiste.

— Bon, lui, il a des questions et moi j'ai besoin de nettoyant. Et d'ampoules.

— J'ai déjà répondu à pas mal de questions il y a quelques mois, pour un de ses devoirs !", répondit gentiment Reggie en s'adressant à Steve, ignorant la remarque du blond.

Billy lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents et écarta les bras pour dire quelque chose comme : "Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Harrington ?".

"Et bien c'est super, ça nous avancera. Mais pour être sûr, vous a-t-il demandé quelques chiffres pour savoir combien cela coûte d'ouvrir son garage ? Les frais, les taxes, tout ça... Quand faut-il prendre des employés, combien cela coûte de les rémunérer, au bout de combien de temps peut-on se payer, quels sont les risques de se lancer à son compte ? Ce genre de choses.

— Son propre garage ? Non, nous n'avons pas vraiment abordé ce sujet."

Billy tapait nerveusement sur le comptoir. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Steve se remémora la réaction de Neil Hargrove quand son fils avait avoué son "projet" et il eut un éclair de compréhension.

"Le professeur nous demande de nous projeter dans la vie de jeunes adultes en ménage et de détailler les dépenses et les revenues _tous les deux_. Beaucoup de choses tournent autour de ce projet de garage, vous voyez.

— Je vois, je vois. C'est un beau projet, mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant Billy. Je ne peux évidemment pas te dire le contraire."

Son rire sembla détendre Billy qui se tourna vers eux.

"Alors, projetons-nous ! Tu as de quoi écrire ?", demanda-t-il à Steve.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Billy sortait avec son nettoyant et ses ampoules, et Steve avec ses réponses. Finalement, le partenaire récalcitrant avait largement participé à la conversation, comme si l'acceptation tacite du garagiste vis-à-vis de son "projet" avait fait tomber une barrière. Il avait le pas bien plus léger qu'en rentrant dans la boutique avec Steve sur ses talons, et Steve se félicita mentalement car c'était un peu grâce à lui.

"Il est vraiment sympa, commenta Steve. Comment vous êtes-vous connu ?

— Je venais souvent lui acheter des merdes, et il m'a montré quelques astuces quand il a vu que je bricolais sur ma voiture. Pi je lui ai demandé pour le premier devoir."

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Billy demanda l'heure à Steve. Il était seize heures, cela leur laissait un peu de temps à tuer.

"Et si on allait chez _Jerry's_ ? Proposa Steve.

— Tu m'invites à boire un verre, joli garçon ?"

Il ne sut pas pourquoi cette remarque lui fit un nœud dans l'estomac, et il sentit ses joues chauffer.

"Je propose qu'on se pose quelque part au chaud avec de la nourriture. Mais on peut simplement rentrer chez toi, sinon.

— Va pour _Jerry's_ ", répondit-il en lançant la voiture.

Le _Jerry's_ était un restau familiale classique, avec des banquettes et des tables près des fenêtres, une femme âgée et deux jeunes filles derrière un comptoir et aux fourneaux avec, en présentoir, deux tartes du jour, des muffins, des donuts et autres pâtisseries, et au menu des plats classiques allants du petit déjeuner complet au burger maison. Comme c'était une petite ville et que le _Jerry's_ était implanté au centre dans une zone stratégique, c'était le point de rendez-vous pour pas mal de monde de tout âge. Certains fast-foods étaient établis çà et là, mais cela n'avait jamais mis le _Jerry's_ en danger. La patronne aimait tout de même se plaindre à qui voulait l'entendre de la "monstruosité" – c'est-à-dire le nouveau centre commerciale – en construction près des grandes enseignes qui, vous comprenez, fera à coup sûr de l'ombre aux braves commerçant de cette ville.

Steve, quant à lui, était un peu pressé de voir ce que le nouveau centre commercial allait donner. Cela ne transformerait jamais Hawkins en Los Angeles mais cela rapporterait un peu de neuf et de vie. Si tout allait bien, il devrait être ouvert pour les vacances d'été et ce serait l'attraction de la ville. Hawkins était un bel endroit en été.

Mais pour le moment, l'hiver était bien installé. Quand Billy s'assit en face de lui près d'une fenêtre, de gros flocons se mirent à tomber, rajoutant une couche de neige claire à celle qui commençait à noircir au sol. Le blond regarda dehors avec un air vaguement vaincu. Une tâche de buée se formait sur la vitre près de ses lèvres. Il se frotta les mains vigoureusement et s'enfonça dans la banquette.

"Quoi ?", interrogea-t-il en croisant le regard du brun.

Steve haussa les épaules et saisit le menu entre eux.

"Rien, je me disais juste que tu devais avoir froid, habillé comme ça."

L'autre arrêta de se frotter les mains et pinça les lèvres. La serveuse arriva à ce moment précis. C'était la fille de la patronne, elle devait avoir vingt ans et avait de belles boucles brunes qui sortaient de son chignon noué d'un ruban rouge. Elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui, mais pour le moment, au grand damne de Steve, elle regardait Billy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Vous avez choisi, les garçons ?", demanda-t-elle avec une voix chantante.

Billy lui arracha la carte des mains et Steve décida de commander pour lui laisser un peu de temps.

"Pour moi ce sera un café long avec une part de tarte. Vous avez quoi ?

— Aujourd'hui c'est pomme vanille ou cheese-cake aux agrumes", répondit-t-elle en regardant toujours Billy du coin de l'œil.

Steve suivit aussi son regard un moment et essaya de voir ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Ce fut moins difficile que ce qu'il voudrait bien avouer. Billy avait l'attrait de la nouveauté : personne à Hawkins n'était bronzé en janvier. Ici, le ciel gris moitié de l'année ne permettait pas grand-chose. Or, il y avait assez de couleurs sur le visage du garçon pour éclipser le mauvais temps de Hawkins : Des boucles dorées, des yeux bleus comme la mer, des joues rosies par le froid, des lèvres charnues roses plus foncées, des longs cils noirs comme s'il se les étaient maquillés...ça faisait beaucoup sur le visage d'une seule personne. Alors, évidement, cela attirait l'œil.

Il n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse et la serveuse – Betty – ne lui avait pas encore demandé. Billy releva les yeux de la carte et Steve répondit :

"Le cheese-cake, ça ira.

— Pour moi un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et des gaufres. Avec de la chantilly aussi.

— Oh ! Et bien...bon, c'est noté !", elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

Steve soupira et ressentit en son cœur l'injustice du monde.

"En principe, ils ne servent des gaufres que le matin, ici.

— Je sais", répondit simplement Billy.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil à son tour et Steve soupira bruyamment. Le blond se leva ensuite pour aller aux toilettes et Betty regarda son cul pendant tout le chemin. Il devait le savoir, ça aussi. Si non pourquoi mettrait-il des pantalons aussi serrés ?

On les servit au moment où il revint s'assoir, et Billy attaqua ses gaufres sans attendre.

"Quand tu emmèneras Stacy ici, elles pourront faire un fan-club.

— Quand j'emmènerais qui ?", demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Il devait plaisanter, se dit Steve avant que le blond ne relève ses yeux interrogateurs.

"Stacy Hither."

Le blond reprit une autre bouchée et le regarda sans plus de compréhension.

"Tu déconnes ? La blonde avec une sucette qui te parle tout le temps... ?

— Ah, elle ?

— Ouais, son nom serait bon à savoir.

— A savoir pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant son chocolat.

— Pour l'appeler par son nom ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard similaire, essayant tous les deux de faire sentir à l'autre sa bêtise. Steve abandonna.

"Laisse tomber.

— Ce qui me vexe, c'est que tu penses qu'il y aurait que deux nanas dans mon fan club."

Steve l'ignora au profit de son café. Il n'allait pas le laisser refroidir pour les beaux yeux de ce baiseur de mère.

"Tu pourrais être le fondateur", proposa Billy.

Il portait un sourire moqueur autour de sa fourchette. Steve avait envie de lui mettre le nez dans son assiette...mais il n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin. Steve sourit à son tour.

"Ouais, je collerais des affiches dans le lycée avec ta photo : 'Attention, un prédateur rôde, prenez garde et cachez vos mamans !' déclara Steve, ce qui fit rire Billy. Il est facile à reconnaitre, poursuivit-il, il a de la chantilly sur le nez."

Le Californien écarquilla les yeux et essuya son nez d'un revers de la main. Steve ne pût s'empêcher de rire plus longtemps, ce qui fit que le blond poignarda ses gaufres avec sa fourchette. Il n'avait cependant pas réellement l'air en colère : sinon c'est lui qu'il aurait poignardé au lieu de son plat, se dit Steve. C'est pour cela qu'il décida d'en remettre une couche.

" Ça a presque réussi à rendre tout mignon le grand méchant Billy Hargrove."

Ce dernier toussa et...rougit ? Peut-être parce qu'il était en train de s'étouffer ou peut-être parce qu'il avait réussi à faire rougir _the Big Bad Bill ;_ Steve préféra opter pour la seconde possibilité. Cependant, son partenaire se reprit bien vite.

"Je suis toujours mignon, grogna-t-il.

— Adorable. Sinon, repris Steve en entamant son cheese-cake, j'avais quelques questions à te poser...

— Encore des questions, Harrington ? Non, il n'y a aucune autre femme, oui, je veux des enfants avec toi."

Steve eu à son tour du mal à avaler sa bouchée. La propriétaire du restaurant qui passait avec une cafetière les regarda étrangement. Elle avait tout entendu et Steve ne savait plus où se mettre. Billy avait affiché un sourire vengeur.

"Ta gueule, merde, souffla Steve.

— T'inquiète Harrington, elle m'a déjà vu ici avec plusieurs nanas."

Cela ne faisait rien pour la réputation de Steve qui n'était pas venu accompagné depuis longtemps, il eut envie de le préciser mais décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Son absence de vie sentimentale le déprimait, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire encore charrier sur ce sujet.

"Tes questions ?

— Oui, euh, c'est sur _Macbeth_. Je les ai notés pendant les cours. Je pensais que tu pourrais encore m'aider ; Enfin, si tu veux ?

— Ouais, ouais. Envoie."

Tandis qu'il se penchait pour saisir son sac, Billy se pencha pour voler la moitié de sa part de cake. Steve ne releva pas plus que ça, se contentant d'un regard vaguement noir. Si Billy avait faim il n'avait qu'à manger, Steve commanderait encore s'il avait vraiment faim.

"Alors, il y avait cette citation. Attend...là ! Steve s'éclaircit la gorge avant de citer : ' _La vie n'est qu'une ombre qui passe, un pauvre comédien d'une heure qui se pavane et s'agite sur scène et qu'ensuite l'on n'entend plus. C'est une histoire dite par un idiot, pleine de bruit et de fureur, et qui ne signifie rien_ '. La prof a vraiment insisté dessus mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris.

— C'est une des plus célèbres citations de cette pièce, commença Billy la bouche pleine. C'est Macbeth qui la dit, alors que l'on vient de lui annoncer la mort de sa femme.

— Oui, d'ailleurs, il ne réagit pas vraiment...c'était sa femme mais il a l'air de s'en foutre.

— C'est vrai. Mais c'est à cause de son état d'esprit, expliqué dans ce qu'il dit. A ce moment de la pièce, Macbeth a le sentiment profond d'être un pion entre les mains du destin. Ce en quoi il n'a pas tort ! Car après tout, c'est un personnage écrit par un auteur, qui connait le début et la fin de son histoire, et ses pensées avant que lui-même ne les forme ; et encore, c'est aussi un acteur si l'histoire est jouée sur scène. Imagine ça, imagine l'acteur qui incarne Macbeth dire sur scène que la vie n'est qu'une heure sur scène jouée par un comédien, mais c'est exactement ce qu'est Macbeth !

— Je crois comprendre... un peu. Mais ça me fait penser à quelque chose que m'a dit Dustin, quelque chose à propos du quatrième mur.

— Oui, excellent. Tu as compris !", s'exclama Billy en volant le reste de sa part de gâteau.

Steve n'en était pas aussi sûr que lui, et il lui en dit autant. Il se sentait pourtant fier en entendant Billy le féliciter car il avait réussi à renchérir correctement sur son explication. Billy lui parla plus longuement de cette citation qui se révéla effectivement très dense, il dut expliquer plusieurs fois à Steve la réflexion existentielle du personnage. Il utilisa aussi des mots de vocabulaires utilisés par sa prof, mais qui dans sa bouche semblaient sensés et compréhensibles. Steve n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de penser au monde à l'envers, à son rôle dans tout cela, et cela l'aida un peu à visualiser.

"Mais si Macbeth est si défaitiste, demanda Steve, pourquoi essaye-t-il de rester roi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se bat jusqu'au bout ?

— Très bonne question, dit Billy au plaisir de Steve, tout d'abord comme on en a parlé un peu la dernière fois, les prédictions des sorcières sont ambiguës, ce qui laisse l'illusion du choix, c'est-à-dire de la liberté.

— Oui, c'est ce que tu me disais sur le destin. Mais je croyais qu'il savait que ce n'est qu'un acteur, qu'une histoire sans queue ni tête ?"

Billy lui expliqua que Macbeth, tout en se sachant un pion sur un échiquier, se croyait immortel du fait des prédiction étranges des sorcières. Il prit ensuite le livre de Steve et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver une page.

"Mais ta question reste bonne, car Macbeth devrait encore avoir le choix de ne plus agir...écoutes ça, cela répond à ta question, c'est Macbeth qui parle : ' _J'ai marché si avant dans le sang que si je cessais maintenant de m'y plonger, retourner en arrière serait aussi fatiguant que de continuer_ '. Il y a un peu de défaitisme, tu as raison, car ce qui est fait est fait. Et il y a aussi cette fatigue, ce manque de sommeil dont souffrent tous les coupables de cette pièce.

— Lady Macbeth !"

La conversation dura jusqu'à la nuit noire, ils parlèrent longuement de la culpabilité dans la pièce, du sommeil que n'avaient que les morts et de la folie des vivants. Steve songea à ses propres insomnies, récurrentes depuis les choses étranges qui s'étaient déroulées à Hawkins, ce qui l'aida à mémoriser et comprendre la pièce. Il commanda encore de la nourriture et des boissons. Ils ne se rendirent compte que l'heure était critique que quand une famille s'installa derrière eux pour manger.

"Merde !", s'exclama Billy.

Ils devaient aller chercher Maxine et les autres, ils n'avaient même plus le temps d'aller chercher la voiture de Steve. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées et ils devaient être rentrés pour manger dans une demi-heure. Steve fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et laissa assez sur la table pour leurs consommations et un bon pourboire. Billy ramena l'addition du comptoir mais en voyant que Steve avait déjà payé, il se pressa vers la sortie en lui disant : "Je te le dois !". Steve ne pensait pas qu'il lui devait quoi que ce soit, considérant qu'il l'aidait volontiers pour son anglais. Billy se serait sûrement disputé avec lui pour ne pas se faire inviter s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi pressés, il aurait sûrement dit à Steve qu'il n'était pas la femme du couple.

Billy enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur avant que Steve n'ait fermé la porte.

"Relaxe. Les gamins peuvent bien attendre ; ça ne les dérange jamais de _nous_ faire poireauter."

Mais Billy ne répondit pas, il ne prit même pas la peine de choisir une musique. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison des Wheeler et Billy klaxonna. Les enfants sortirent rapidement. Mme Wheeler apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et les salua de loin – bien que ses signes soient sûrement destinés à Billy. Maxine monta rapidement, suivie de Will et Dustin.

Billy se retourna vers la banquette arrière avec stupéfaction, puis adressa le même regard à Steve.

"Quoi ? Je ne peux pas les ramener sans voiture !

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé pour ça.

— Et bien la prochaine fois je prendrais la mienne...

— Quand on épouse quelqu'un, on le prend avec ses bagages, déclara calmement Dustin."

Billy lui lança un regard meurtrier et Steve se retourna pour lui communiquer par le regard de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Le message ne passa pas.

"Steve supporte bien le fait que tu sois givré.

— Putain Dustin ! Cria Steve.

— Qu'est-ce que ce petit merdeux vient de dire ?!

— Attendez, attendez ! Laissez-moi finir !" Cria Dustin à son tour.

Il y eu un petit silence. Billy roulait beaucoup, beaucoup, trop vite pour que Steve se sente serein. Maxine avait la tête dans ses mains et le pied sur le pied de Dustin. Will quant à lui essayait de disparaitre dans son siège.

"Ok. On en a tous parlé. Steve, mon pote, on va tous faire des efforts pour toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Steve pour être certain de comprendre.

— On ne peut pas pardonner ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Déjà, il ne s'est jamais excusé."

Dustin pointa l'accusé du doigt et Billy Hargrove éclata d'un rire maniaque en mettant un coup de volant particulièrement brusque.

"Et on est inquiets pour toi, Stevie. Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de l'être !

— Dustin ...commença Steve en soupirant.

— Non, mon pote. Rappelle-toi aussi que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été blessé cette nuit-là."

Billy ne rigolait plus. Personne n'osait respirer trop fort. Evidemment, Lucas Sinclair était la raison pour laquelle Steve avait attaqué Billy en premier lieu. Il essayait de ne pas y penser trop fort, mais c'était difficile. Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher les enfants de détester Hargrove pour ça quand, lui-même, n'arrivait pas à pardonner.

"Ecoutes, continua Dustin. On ne va pas se mettre à l'aimer du jour au lendemain. Mais tu as raison, on doit respecter tes choix. Même si ce n'est qu'un devoir, tu as décidé de bien t'entendre avec Hargrove, et tant que ça sera ton choix, alors on fera des efforts. Désolé pour la dernière fois."

Un silence surpris pris place. Steve le brisa, touché par la compréhension dont ils faisaient preuve.

"Merci, Dustin."

Steve sourit en regardant en arrière, Billy était dans son champ de vision également et il avait le visage fermé. Steve s'attendait à l'entendre dire quelque chose de blessant d'un moment à l'autre. Dustin parla à nouveau :

"Mais s'il recommence à-

— Je ne vais pas toucher à votre putain de babysitteur, cracha Billy.

— Bien, acquiesça Dustin. T'as pas intérêt.

— Bien, pesta encore Billy. Bien, bien, bien."

Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre pour fumer. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Dustin et il avait à peine un pied dehors que la voiture partait. Ils déposèrent ensuite Will qui les remercia poliment, et ils arrivèrent à l'heure exacte où ils devaient arriver. Billy claqua sa portière et souffla avec soulagement quand Steve lui donna l'heure. Il n'avait visiblement pas de montre.

Une bonne odeur de viande rôtie embaumait la maison. Billy pendit sa veste en cuir dans l'entrée et retira ses mitaines, Steve posa son manteau sur le sien car il n'y avait plus de place puis ils allèrent s'installer à table qui était déjà mise.

Steve s'excusa auprès de Susanne pour ne l'avoir, de nouveau, pas aidé. Elle rejeta ses excuses, argumentant que c'était son travail d'hôte, mais Steve avait l'impression d'être un terrible invité, puisqu'il était censé faire sa part des corvées. Il décida alors qu'il ferait la vaisselle et Susan dut céder.

Neil les avait salués sans effusion quand ils étaient arrivés, il était déjà installé à table et semblait attendre. Il força Billy à se relever pour se laver les mains et Steve en fit autant.

Susan avait fait un rôti de porc avec des haricots et de la purée, c'était délicieux. Neil échangeait quelques mots avec Susan et les autres mangeaient en silence.

"Harrington, passes moi l'eau."

Steve lui donna sans insister sur la formule de politesse, car il se sentait bien, au chaud avec de la bonne nourriture. Billy avait déjà mangé plus que sa part chez _Jerry's_ mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait un appétit féroce, mais le sport le gardait visiblement en très bonne santé physique. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Maxine intervint.

"Vous en êtes encore aux noms de famille ?"

Sa question faisait écho à sa réflexion du matin de la veille. A se demander pourquoi elle insistait autant. Billy eu la même réflexion, mais la partagea sans cérémonie.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Vous avez décidé de bien vous entendre, au moins pour votre devoir, dit-elle en paraphrasant Dustin, je dis juste ça pour aider."

Billy n'eut pas le temps de lui dire, probablement, de se mêler de ses affaires, car son père répondit.

"Ta sœur à raison. Cela serait une preuve que les principaux concernés s'investissent, et que tout ça ne sert pas à rien."

Il parla avec une sorte de reproche, ou quelque chose comme cela, et engloba la pièce d'un mouvement de couteau en terminant sa phrase. Il voulait sûrement dire qu'il se demandait pourquoi il faisait l'effort de nourrir Steve et de l'accueillir sous son toit si son fils ne faisait aucun effort. En revanche, c'est surtout Steve que cette réflexion mit mal à l'aise, car il avait l'impression de s'imposer : ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il se fustigea mentalement de n'avoir pas plus aider Susan.

Il y eu un silence assez pesant, bien qu'il fît chaud et bien que la nourriture fût bonne. Steve s'étonna encore du silence de Billy, qui ne répondait pas à son père. Si son propre père avait été à la place de Neil, il aurait sûrement listé les choses qu'ils avaient faites pour prouver leur investissement. Billy, lui, regardait son assiette. Cependant, Steve remarqua que Neil avait relevé les yeux et mâchait lentement en regardant son fils.

"Vous ne vous parlez pas, on dirait un vieux couple", intervint encore le père Hargrove.

Ils avaient parlé toute la journée. Steve croisa rapidement son regard mais celui-ci semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose de son fils. Steve chercha à engager la conversation mais Billy lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Le blond se tourna vers lui et, affichant un sourire visiblement forcé, le regarda dans les yeux.

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée, _mon chéri_ ?"

Steve faillit s'étouffer avec ses haricots en entendant ça, Billy le regardait avec une préoccupation feinte. Steve vit, derrière Billy, Neil Hargrove afficher un air moins que ravi. Le blond avait l'air très fier de lui, et Maxine avait les yeux grands ouverts comme au cinéma.

Il n'y avait décidément aucun entre-deux avec lui.

Voyant que l'attention était sur lui, Steve balbutia un "B-Bien" assez peu convaincant. Il se faisait penser au garçon à lunette qui avait été forcé de travailler avec le gars de son équipe. C'est en pensant à lui que Steve se rappela les cartes aléas qu'ils avaient tirés en gestion, celle qui était toujours dans sa poche. Ce serait un moment idéal pour intégrer l'information dans une conversation comme cela leur avait été demandé.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en retira le papier plié et légèrement froissé. Il le montra sans l'ouvrir à Billy et demanda :

"Et toi ta journée ?"

Billy comprit tout de suite et retira son propre papier de sa poche arrière – évidemment – en se levant légèrement. Il l'ouvrit et annonça :

"Rien de spécial !"

C'était une bonne chose. Les autres les regardaient avec incompréhension, et Susan demanda doucement :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est pour notre cours, répondit Billy. On nous a fait piocher un 'aléa' pour pimenter le jeu."

Il lui tendit le papier et elle hocha la tête en comprenant. Steve lut son papier à son tour. Comme prévu, il n'eut pas autant de chance. Billy le regardait dans l'expectative.

"Je reprends ce que j'ai dit : mauvaise journée. J'ai eu un accident de voiture, mon poignet est foulé et ma voiture est à la casse", soupira Steve.

Billy soupira à son tour et Steve jeta le papier sur la table entre eux.

"Pas moyen de la réparer ? demanda Billy.

— C'est marqué 'à la casse' donc j'imagine que non, commença Steve avant de rentrer dans son rôle. Elle est complètement détruite.

— Et toi tu t'en sors avec un simple poignet blessé ? interrogea Billy, incrédule.

— Que veux-tu, je suis un miraculé. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois veuf trop tôt."

Le sourire en coin qu'afficha Billy avait l'air naturel, il était amusé par sa plaisanterie. Steve savait pertinemment qu'il avait envie de répondre avec ironie, et sourit à son tour. Maxine se racla la gorge et regardait Billy avec de gros yeux.

"Ton mari vient d'avoir un accident grave !", annonça t'elle en insistant sur chaque mot de sa phrase.

Steve ne se ferait jamais à cela : "ton _mari_ ".

"Ce n'est rien, déclara Steve.

— Non, non, elle a raison ! rétorqua Billy en le regardant dans les yeux. Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Steve se sentit rougir, impuissant. Les yeux bleus de Billy étaient pâles sous la lumière jaune de la cuisine, ce qui tranchait avec ses longs cils noirs qui venait ombrager le haut de ses pommettes. L'air sérieux de Billy faisait des choses dans la gorge de Steve – et dans son ventre. Le fait que ce soit lui était secondaire, se dit Steve en essayant de se reprendre : tout le monde aime se sentir aimé, protégé, désiré et unique. Steve avait dû passer beaucoup trop de temps dans sa grande maison vide pour être à ce point en manque d'affection qu'une seule plaisanterie de Billy faisait naître un foyer de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Nancy était partie trop vite, et avec des mots trop durs.

Neil n'avait pas l'air aussi enchanté que cela par leur "investissement". Steve sentit que c'était le moment de répondre, et de remettre la conversation dans les rails.

" Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est qu'il faut que j'aille travailler. J'ai besoin d'une voiture.

— Je t'emmènerai au boulot, répondit Billy.

— Ça va te faire te lever tôt, ça ne pourra pas durer. Il va falloir calculer pour m'en acheter une autre.

— Ça tombe bien, on avait de l'argent à perdre.

— Pas ma faute."

Billy posa son index sur le papier entre eux. Susan intervint pour confirmer que travailler à deux avec une seule voiture ne pouvait pas aller sur le long terme.

"C'est une dépense, acquiesça Neil.

— On va mettre de côté pour t'acheter une nouvelle caisse. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux ?"

Steve comprit que cela donnerait un ordre de prix, et essaya de répondre honnêtement en imaginant avoir effectivement besoin d'une voiture pour aller travailler chez son père.

" Une berline, pas mal de chevaux pour la route, un modèle assez récent si possible pour ne pas faire tâche au boulot.

— C'est une voiture d'homme, ça, chéri...Si c'est pour que tu la plies comme la dernière c'est pas la peine de mettre trop de chevaux. Cette fois-ci ce n'était que le poignet mais je ne voudrais pas que tu rompes ta jolie nuque, tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te prenne quelque chose de petit et mignon ?

— Très drôle, connard.

— Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son mari, surtout quand il paye.

— _On_ paye ! Si je te demande ton avis c'est pour qu'on fasse les choses à deux et parce que tu tiens un putain de garage. Et pourquoi tu me demandes ce que je veux si c'est pour me prendre une merde ? râla Steve.

— Je ne te prendrai pas de merde, rétorqua Billy. Rien n'est trop beau pour mon joli garçon gâté, je ne voudrais pas que ton papa dise que ton mari ne peut pas prendre soin de toi."

Le blond cligna des yeux avec exagération et posa sa main sur celle de Steve. Steve se força à ne pas bouger, et à ne surtout pas regarder Neil Hargrove en bout de table. Maxine échappa un petit rire qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir.

" Eh bien tant qu'à faire tu me la prendras neuve, répondit Steve sans le lâcher des yeux. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps au garage, le mec qui le tient est un enfoiré."

Cette fois-ci, Maxine rigola franchement. Billy retira sa main mais ses yeux luisaient d'amusement, même avec son air renfrogné. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les uns sur les autres depuis trois jours que Steve lisait de mieux en mieux les émotions du blond.

Susan demanda à Maxine comment s'était passée sa journée et le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Steve se sentait bien, ce genre de repas de famille lui avait manqué ; n'était-ce la mine renfrognée du patriarche en bout de table, il était sûr que Billy aurait continué à plaisanter. Il ne pensait pas que Billy et lui auraient été un jour capable de respirer dans la même pièce sans en détester chaque instant.

A la fin du repas, Billy se leva avant lui pour débarrasser avec sa belle-mère.

"Reste assis, lui intima-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, rappelle-toi que ton poignet est foulé.

— Euh oui, c'est vrai, merci."

Billy ne le regarda pas plus longtemps et partit faire la vaisselle, alors Steve se leva pour aller avec Maxine au salon. Neil était resté assis à table, les traits du visages tendus, il parlait mais Steve n'entendit pas grand-chose avec le son de la télévision.

Billy ne passa pas par le salon avant de monter, à la surprise de Steve. Maxine regarda dans la direction des escaliers avec un air impénétrable. Cela convainquit Steve de monter à son tour, alors il salua ses hôtes avant d'emboîter le pas de son partenaire.

Il fumait déjà à la fenêtre quand Steve arriva. Steve frissonna en fermant la porte, la nuit était froide, il avait même arrêté de neiger. Steve savait très bien qu'il faudrait dégivrer leurs voitures le lendemain ; ou plutôt l'une de leur voiture puisqu'il ne pouvait fictivement plus conduire.

Le blond regardait par la fenêtre, ne lui prêtant pas d'attention. Il avait l'air préoccupé mais Steve sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de le questionner. Il s'assit alors sur le lit et tendit la main pour saisir la cigarette de Billy qui lui laissa la prendre. Ils la partagèrent en silence.

Une fois la fenêtre fermée, Steve frissonna encore. Il fallait espérer que la température monterait vite où il leur faudrait des couvertures supplémentaires. Il se sentait de nouveau sur le territoire d'un autre, et il semblait que son partenaire en avait conscience, lui aussi. Steve ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu assombrir son humeur. Il chercha quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère et il se rappela qu'il avait pris des disques avec lui. Il alla fouiller dans son sac et se dirigea vers le tourne-disque de Billy, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Billy se retourna vers lui.

"J'ai pris des disques au cas où, y'a U2, ACDC, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait, et Depeche Mode je ne sais pas si tu connais... J'ai retrouvé un album de Scorpions aussi mais je pense que tu l'as déjà ?"

Steve montra ses albums tout en les citant, Billy avait un air étrange, son regard oscillait entre le visage de Steve et les disques qu'il lui montrait. Il s'approcha sans son assurance habituelle et saisit _Blackout_ de Scorpions.

"Je l'ai emprunté à Tommy et je ne lui ai jamais rendu, expliqua Steve en haussant les épaules.

— T'as bien fait."

Billy alla souffler sur le tourne-disque pour enlever la poussière et sortit le disque de l'album.

" Je l'avais", marmonna Billy.

La musique se lança et le blond pencha sa tête en arrière avec un grondement de plaisir. Une joie pure se lisait dans ses traits et dans sa posture, il se mit même à battre le rythme avec ses poings.

Un petit rire raisonna et Steve se rendit compte que c'était lui qui l'avait laissé échapper.

"C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eu Harrington !"

Billy ouvrit alors son placard et chercha à tâtons derrière une pile de vêtement. Il saisit un petit sachet en plastique.

"Et ça se fête !"

Billy lui présenta un peu d'herbe, ça faisait longtemps que Steve n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en fumer. Il n'avait l'habitude de ne tirer dessus que pendant les fêtes, fêtes qui s'étaient rarifiées ces derniers temps. Mais après une journée étrangement agréable avec un Billy Hargrove étonnamment de bonne humeur se déhanchant sur du Scorpions, Steve se sentait plus que prêt à sublimer la soirée.

Il saisit le paquet des mains du blond mais la posture de Billy se raidit soudain : des bruits de pas s'approchaient de leur chambre. Steve eu le réflexe de mettre le paquet dans sa poche juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

C'était Neil, il n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper. Son visage alterna entre eux un moment, puis se dirigea vers le tourne disque, et finit par se poser sur son fils.

"Pas trop fort, il se fait tard, dit-il simplement.

— Oui monsieur Hargrove, nous allons baisser le son."

Neil hocha la tête dans sa direction et regarda une dernière fois le tourne-disque avant de refermer la porte.

Steve haussa les sourcils vers Billy en sortant le sachet. Le blond le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir baisser le son.

"On a eu chaud."

Il le lança au blond et ajouta.

"Tu penses qu'on peut toujours ?

— Non, joli garçon.

— Et bien, partie remise. On se trouvera un endroit tranquille plus tard, ou on pourrait aussi bien attendre la fête de vendredi chez Mike Howler !"

Billy claqua fort la porte de son placard après avoir remis le sachet en place, puis passa encore sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait de nouveau cet air embêté qu'il avait eu après le souper.

"Bonne idée", lança -t-il en se retournant vers sa glace pour arranger sa coiffure – ce qui ne servait à rien puisqu'ils allaient se mettre au lit dans peu de temps.

Steve se rappela sa conversation avec Blaise Holligan qui l'avait invité à la fête, qu'il avait insisté pour qu'il vienne...et la manière dont Billy était apparu derrière lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule en disant quelque chose du genre : "il faut d'abord qu'il en parle avec son mari". Steve regarda le Californien penché devant son petit miroir en se demandant d'où lui venait un tel besoin de tout contrôler. Steve était le premier à dire qu'ils devaient se consulter pour ce genre de choses, évidemment, puisqu'il habitait toute la semaine chez les Hargrove ; mais le naturel de Billy était d'ordonner, de diriger son petit monde et d'être exigeant en toute circonstance. Il suffisait de penser aux entrainements de basketball pour s'en persuader. Et pourtant, Neil n'avait eu qu'à pointer le bout de sa moustache pour calmer instantanément le jeu.

"Donc tu comptes aussi y aller ?", demanda Steve en s'allongeant lourdement sur le lit.

Il ne voulait pas demander : "On y va ?", car il n'avait pas besoin de la permission de môsieur, il préférait laisser entendre qu'il irait avec ou sans lui mais qu'il était assez poli pour demander. Il s'étira et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, heureux à l'idée qu'il dormait sur un lit ce soir.

"Il y aura de la bière et de la fille facile ?

— Probablement, ce n'est pas une fête sinon.

— Alors j'y serais."

Billy lâcha le miroir du regard et s'appuya sur son bureau.

"Même s'il y a six mois il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit d'appeler ça une fête, lança-t-il en le toisant avec un air dédaigneux.

— Oh s'il-te plait Hargrove, demanda ironiquement Steve avec une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, racontes-moi comment tout est mieux en Californie !"

Billy sourit en coin sans le lâcher des yeux. Steve fut frappé par le constat qu'il était étendu, à l'aise, sur le lit de Billy qui le regardait en souriant.

"Presque tout", lâcha Billy à voix basse.

Steve sentit ses joues brûler, il ne savait pas si Billy avait fait exprès de sous-entendre ce que Steve avait cru comprendre ou s'il se faisait des films. Dans tous les cas, ce devait être une de ses moqueries. Billy rompit le silence.

"Vos soirées sont de pitoyables parodies de ce qu'on sait faire là-bas."

Il se détacha ensuite du bureau et commença à se déshabiller. Steve regarda le plafond, il n'avait pas besoin de voir son partenaire en calçons huit fois par jour.

"La drogue doit être plus facile à trouver, j'imagine.

— Entre autres, princesse.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! gronda Steve.

— Mes excuses, _Roi Steve_."

Steve doutait que ses excuses aient quoi que ce soit de sincère, si même Billy Hargrove était capable de s'excuser. Il soupira.

"Au lieu de soupirer, déshabilles-toi. Tu ne dors pas dans mon lit avec tes fringues dégueu.

— Mes fringues ne sont pas dégueu !", s'offusqua Steve.

Mais il suivit ses recommandations et enleva son pantalon et son pull avant de se mettre sous les draps. Il regretta instantanément son pull.

"Tu vas avoir froid par terre.

— Il fait froid partout, ici."

Billy baissa encore le son avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher sur le matelas d'appoint.

"Alors, quelqu'un t'a emprunté l'album et ne te l'a jamais rendu ?", demanda Steve.

Steve ne regrettait quant à lui absolument pas d'avoir volé ce connard de Tommy ; il avait plus que profité de la situation de Steve pendant des années. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé Steve, de toutes façons. Il se considérait lui-même comme un mec généreux. Des mauvaises langues pouvaient bien dire qu'il avait acheté ses amis, Steve les avaient déjà entendues, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à voir les choses sous cet angle, même en se forçant : il était normal de partager ce que l'on a avec les personnes que l'on apprécie, et qui partagent eux même ce qu'ils ont, ne serait-ce que du temps. Steve n'avait, comme Billy l'avait déjà souligné, jamais eu à compter, alors il n'avait pas compté non plus lorsqu'il avait s'agissait de ses amis, que ce soit pour acheter de l'alcool ou même les emmener skier. Steve refusait de penser qu'il avait acheté ses amis, car il n'avait pas attendu de remboursement d'aucune sorte. Il avait donné car il en avait eu envie, et c'était tout.

Quand Nancy était arrivée dans sa vie, elle avait brouillé toutes les cartes. Rien de ce que Steve possédait ne pouvait lui plaire, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il _soit_ quelque chose. Or Steve n'avait jamais été grand-chose, si non quelqu'un de généreux, car il en possédait les moyens. Nancy avait pénétré dans sa vie comme une voleuse et avait presque tout emporté avec elle.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et sursauta quand Billy lui donna une réponse qu'il n'attendait même plus. Sa voix était très basse alors il dut presque tendre l'oreille.

"Nan. Mon père les a cassés."

Le cœur de Steve se serra pendant une fraction de seconde. Billy semblait avouer quelque chose, lui confier une part de lui avec hésitation, car sa voix était presque un murmure et que la nuit les englobait. Billy avait peut-être – sûrement – mérité que son père le punisse, mais le ton du blond venait titiller sa fibre compatissante. Il était évident que ses disques lui avaient été chers ; cela expliquait aussi la poussière accumulée sur son tourne-disque, puisqu'il avait dit "les" disques et pas seulement celui qui tournait.

"Tu peux le garder, si tu veux...Ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment à moi de toutes manières."

Steve avait essayé de ménager autant que possible la fierté énorme de son partenaire, mais il s'attendait malgré tout à être envoyé paître. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une éternité et demie qu'il finit par entendre une voix anormalement douce.

"Je prends l'offre, joli garçon."

Cela ressemblait fortement à un remerciement.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, Steve avait fini par se réchauffer. Il se retourna dans les draps pendant un long moment sans réussir à trouver une position où il ne sentait pas l'odeur de Billy : son shampoing, sa laque, la clope et, certainement, sa sueur. Il abandonna et s'allongea comme souvent sur son côté droit ; tout sentait Billy, l'odeur s'accrochait à son nez. Ce n'est qu'aux portes du sommeil qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à échanger les oreillers.


	5. JEUDI - Mon mari

Les brumes du sommeil se dispersèrent peu à peu. Steve se réveilla avec le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller et sous sa couette. La nuit avait été froide mais agréable. Tellement agréable qu’il avait de nouveau réussi une nuit complète sans cauchemar, tellement agréable qu’il se blottit davantage dans son oreiller en profitant encore de sa nuit duveteuse. Il faisait chaud dans son nid et cela sentait bon. Il se frotta contre le matelas pour chercher à rattraper le sommeil, et il soupira de plaisir. C’est à ce moment qu’il réalisa qu’il était dur. Il se tétanisa soudain. L’envie de se frotter encore ou de se toucher était presque irrésistible, mais il n’était pas seul. Encore que...Peut-être l’autre était-il sous la douche ? 

Ses pensées s’éclipsèrent quand il entendit un tintement de fer. Merde. Il se retourna précautionneusement pour ne rien dévoiler par mégarde. Billy venait de poser un haltère pour travailler ses abdos, il posa son regard sur Steve quand il le vit réveillé mais ne s’arrêta pas pour autant. 

“Tu faisais de beaux rêves ?” 

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une question, Steve souhaita disparaître dans le matelas. Avait-il laissé échapper quelques bruits durant son sommeil ou en se réveillant ? Il ne répandit pas, mais essaya de se calmer pour pouvoir au moins aller jusqu’à la salle de bain, prendre une douche froide. 

Mais pour le moment cela semblait impossible. Billy barrait le chemin, à moitié allongé sur le sol et faisant des allés retours rapides pour muscler son ventre. Son ventre bien assez musclé comme ça. De la sueur s’accumulait sur la peau de ses abdos, très visible lorsqu’ils les étiraient en s’abaissant au sol. Ses larges bras étaient croisés derrière sa tête, mêlés à sa chevelure ébouriffée. Le haut de son front commençait à perler, des mèches s’y collaient en accroche-cœur. Billy avait cet air concentré qu’il abordait sur le terrain, lors des matchs. Ses pommettes avaient rougi sous l’effort, il devait s’entraîner depuis un moment. Steve se demanda de nouveau d’où lui venait ce courage. 

Il avait dû laisser filtrer la question car Billy lui répondit. 

“C’est le matin que c’est le plus efficace. Et puis par ce temps, ça réchauffe.” 

Billy haletait en parlant mais ne faiblissait pas. C’était assez impressionnant à voir, même pour Steve qui s’entraînait régulièrement et était assez sportif. Il avait lui-même quelques muscles définis, mais rien d’aussi saillant que le Californien. 

“Parfois, continua-t-il dans un souffle, je m’entraîne après les cours. Ça dépend.” 

Billy pinça ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase, l’effort devait commencer à se faire vraiment sentir. Steve savait bien que ce n’était qu’à ce moment-là que le corps pouvait réellement se muscler ; puisque Billy était déjà très en forme, ce moment était tardif. Le rythme était moins soutenu, le nez de Billy se froissait et ses cuisses se crispaient. Steve remarqua que ses poils blonds parsemés sur ses cuisses attrapaient les maigres rayons du soleil. Un peu de sueur les humidifiait également. Il y avait aussi sous l’ourlet de son caleçon, au milieu de ses cuisses, là où le tissu se tendait aux moments où Billy se redressait, un léger renflement de peau, bombée de la chair qui enveloppait ses muscles. Billy n’était évidemment pas gros, mais il n’était pas du tout sec. Steve n’arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de cet endroit sur lequel ils s’étaient fixés par hasard et malgré lui. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, le blond ressemblait à une star de cinéma, ou de revues cochonnes : Il avait les épaules larges et la taille marquée, le ventre fort et les cuisses puissantes, mais il avait aussi un peu d’épaisseur qui arrondissait ses angles. Ce petit endroit à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, un peu au-dessus de leur milieu - là où il ne devrait clairement pas poser ses yeux – attirait irrésistiblement le regard ; c’était un détail qui rendait son partenaire extrêmement tangible, et Steve fut pris d’une envie honteuse et soudaine de s’attarder dessus avec autre chose que ses yeux. 

Billy s’arrêta et Steve se fustigea de la tournure qu’avaient pris ses pensées, il jura silencieusement de ne plus jamais s’aventurer sur ce terrain-là et de tout oublier le plus tôt possible. Il remarqua aussi qu’il n’était pas du tout parvenu à régler son problème matinal... au contraire. Il n’osa pas regarder de nouveau Billy mais ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur des images répugnantes. Il essaya de penser à son prof de gestion, à madame Henderson, à Jonathan Byers... Le petit souffle que l’autre garçon laissa échapper en soulevant un haltère le déconcentra un moment de son objectif. Ce n’est qu’au prix d’un effort de concentration extraordinaire pour quelqu’un de réveillé depuis deux minutes que Steve se figura un démo-chien, puis, pire : le monstre qu’ils avaient essayé de brûler chez les Byers. Les ampoules crépitant de manière anormale et les laissant dans le noir, les murs se bombant et torturant l’espace. L’attente insoutenable qu’une chose immonde traverse le réel, dans une forme imprévisible, monstrueuse, et dévore tout sur son passage. 

Une vague de terreur froide le traversa, le faisant revenir à lui. Son sexe était presque entièrement redevenu flasque. C’était le moment de s’éclipser. Il chassa les couvertures et la température de la pièce le frappa, achevant de calmer son restant d’érection. Tant mieux, car prendre une douche froide en plein hiver n’était pas du tout une manière agréable de commencer sa journée. 

“Tu n’as pas eu froid cette nuit ? demanda Steve. 

— Supportable. Toi ? 

— Aussi, mais je ne dormais pas par terre...” 

Billy alla saisir un nouveau poids sans plus d’attention alors Steve s’en alla se doucher. 

Quand Billy rejoignit les autres pour déjeuner il eut encore le droit à une remarque de son père sur son retard, mais, quand Steve lui servit son café comme les matins précédents – avec un sourire visiblement forcé – Billy lui répondit un petit : “Merci, chéri”, qui fit tiquer Neil Hargrove de la même manière qu’au dernier repas. Neil lança plusieurs regards non-sympathiques à son fils pendant qu’il dévorait sa part des pancakes – que Steve avait fait presque tout seul ! 

Quand Steve était chez lui, il se faisait généralement des œufs ou se servait des céréales. Il n’avait jamais été porté sur la cuisine. Aucun de ses parents ne l’était, à vrai dire. 

Puisqu’il restait des pancakes, Steve les enveloppa dans une feuille d’essuie-tout pour les donner à Maxine, pour l’école. 

“Une vraie mère poule”, souffla Billy en passant derrière lui à ce moment-là. 

Ils se disputèrent avant de partir car Steve voulait prendre sa voiture. Elle n’avait pas roulé depuis lundi et elle comme dormait dehors par ce temps, il fallait la faire travailler un peu, et Billy le savait ! Mais comme Steve ne pouvait pas conduire, des suites de son faux accident, il s’en suivait que le blond devrait conduire _sa_ voiture, ce qui ne l’enchantait pas du tout. Ils finirent par se résigner avant d’arriver tous en retard à leurs cours. 

Billy s’installa au volant et prit le temps d’apprécier le luxe de sa voiture. Il avait l’air si appréciateur que Steve oublia presque qu’il n’était pas derrière le volant. 

“Ralentis, merde !”, beugla Steve quand Billy fit un petit dérapage en roulant beaucoup trop vite. 

Une fois arrivés, ils se battirent encore car le blond ne voulait pas rendre ses clefs à Steve. 

“Tu ne peux pas conduire, chéri, dit-il en claquant la langue d’un air réprobateur. 

— Mais c’est ma caisse, putain ! 

— Tu vas faire des bêtises, je ne peux pas te les rendre pendant ta convalescence, joli garçon.” 

Leur cirque attira quelques regards circonspects ou amusés. Steve vit Tommy s’approcher du coin de l’œil et décida de ne plus insister. Se donner en spectacle ne ferait que le faire passer pour une gonzesse, vu la tournure que prenaient les choses. Steve ne voulait pas être l’anecdote du jour : l’ancien “roi” se faisant humilier par le grand méchant nouveau “roi” de Hawkins High. 

Il partit alors en bousculant le Californien au passage, ce dernier avait fourré sa clef dans la poche de son blouson en cuir. Il regarda Steve avec étonnement quand le brun partit sans demander son reste, sûrement étonné de le voir baisser les bras sans combattre davantage. Steve était à la porte avant que Tommy n’arrive, il eut juste le temps d’entendre Billy crier : “treize heures trente, Harrington !”, avant d’aller en cours. 

* 

Steve était lessivé et étrangement survolté quand vint l’heure de manger. Il sortait de deux heures d’anglais, madame Hassle leur avait collé un devoir-surprise de deux heures et Steve avait étonnamment réussi à répondre à toutes les questions, avec plusieurs lignes. Il y avait eu une suite de quatre questions auxquelles il avait fallu répondre sous forme de petit paragraphes argumentés, Steve se demandait sincèrement comment les autres avaient pu répondre quoi que ce soit sans l’aide de Billy, le cours ne pouvait pas suffire. Du moins, Steve n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir étudié de quoi répondre à ces questions durant les cours. Il y avait deux questions sur la connaissance de l’histoire, auxquelles Steve avait répondu du mieux qu’il avait pu, et deux questions plus libres : une d’elles portait sur la citation que la prof avait énoncée plusieurs fois et que Steve avait soumise à Billy ! Alors il s’était particulièrement attardé dessus, prenant le temps de construire des phrases plus ou moins correctes, et il se sentait plutôt fier de lui. 

A la dernière question, Steve avait eu un moment de blocage, plusieurs réponses lui étaient venues qui n’étaient pas compatibles les unes avec les autres. Il avait pris un temps interminable à lire et relire les mots qui s’embrouillaient alors dans son esprit à chaque lecture, si bien qu’il s’était presque résolu à ne rien répondre, renonçant à un quart de sa note. C’était trop dommage, s’était-il dit, mais il avait réussi à répondre mieux qu’à aucun contrôle depuis longtemps. Il avait donc posé son crayon et s’était adossé dans son siège pour regarder par la fenêtre, quand, des mots du blond lui étaient revenus en mémoire : 

“ Ce n’est pas très important de savoir ce que l’auteur veut dire, même les profs d’anglais ne peuvent pas le dire avec certitude. Shakespeare est volontairement ambiguë sur certains point – c’est à dire qu’il laisse planer le doute, si tu préfères. L’important, c’est que tu comprennes que la question se pose, pas que tu la tranches. 

— Alors il n’y a pas de réponse : on ne sait ni pourquoi les personnages font ce qu’ils ne font ni ce qu’ils veulent dire quand ils parlent ? Mais ça n’empêche que je serais noté quand l’interrogation tombera... 

— Ce que j’essaye de t’expliquer, joli garçon, c’est que ce n’est pas grave de ne pas avoir de réponse absolument certaine ! Le simple fait de savoir exposer son questionnement en dit long.” 

A ce souvenir, Steve s’était sentit ragaillardi comme alors. Il avait saisi son crayon et avait essayé d’expliquer ses pensées sans s’emmêler. 

Il se sentait désormais à la fois serein et impatient. Il était heureux d’avoir si bien réussi à comprendre ce qu’on lui demandait mais il ne voulait pas être déçu de lui-même. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas autant espéré avoir une bonne note, et jamais pour lui-même. Cela avait toujours été pour rendre fier ses parents, ou pour se rendre digne de l’affection de Nancy. Cela avait toujours été question d’être à la hauteur, de ne pas décevoir. Mais désormais c’était lui-même qu’il ne voulait pas décevoir, il était plein d’espoir car il s’était sentit intelligent devant sa copie, et maintenant il se sentait _bien_ , comme après une conversation avec Billy. Billy, la note serait aussi un peu pour lui, mais Steve ne s’en faisait pas car Billy n’attendait rien de lui. Il n’avait jamais semblé avoir d’autre objectif que celui de faire comprendre quelque chose à Steve sur le fait, il n’avait jamais mentionné l’avenir de Steve : ni la fac, ni le semestre, ni le prochain contrôle. Alors si Steve voulait un peu l’impressionner – il fallait être honnête – il voulait surtout se prouver quelque chose à lui-même. 

Nancy et Jonathan l’écoutèrent parler à propos du cours de gestion durant le repas, mais il ne mentionna pas le contrôle d’anglais. Ils essayèrent de prédire le déroulement de la fausse séance de psychologue auquel son faux couple allait devoir se soumettre, Nancy ne manquait pas d’idées. 

“En tous cas, conclut-elle, si monsieur Hold vous a désigné pour cela c’est qu’il doit y avoir une raison. Il a peut-être remarqué la manière dont Hargrove te traite...Tu ne peux pas nous dire qu’il n’y a aucun problème, Steve !” 

Elle semblait préoccupée, comme toujours, et elle présumait de la situation sans l’écouter. Elle savait toujours ce qu’il fallait faire. Mais Steve ne pouvait pas la laisser penser que Billy était responsable de tout. 

“Monsieur Hold a remarqué la manière dont _je_ lui parlais, à vrai dire.” 

Jonathan l’étudia silencieusement et Nancy le regarda avec surprise. Steve résuma la situation, c’est à dire qu’ils passaient leur temps à se rabrouer, mais que ce n’était pas vraiment méchant. Jonathan l’avait déjà défendu la dernière fois, Steve fit écho à cela en précisant pour Nancy : 

“Je sais me défendre. Je ne suis pas maltraité par le grand méchant Billy Hargrove dans sa tanière, je t’assure. 

— Cette séance de psy vous fera peut-être du bien”, proposa doucement l’autre garçon. 

Les regards se tournèrent vers le grand frère Byers et voyant cela, il poursuivit : 

“ Vous vous entendrez sûrement mieux si vous mettez certaines choses à plat. Will m’a dit que vous essayez de vous entendre, alors, c’est peut-être une bonne chose.” 

Steve était de nouveau touché par l’effort de compréhension dont l’autre pouvait faire preuve. Nancy avait bien choisi pour elle-même, bien que cela le tuait de l’admettre. Ils lui expliquèrent le speech de Dustin dans la voiture de Billy, ce qui valut bien quelques rires, et ils se séparèrent pour l’après-midi. 

Steve se rendit à son casier pour récupérer ses affaires de sport, il n’aurait pas le temps d’y passer avant l’entraînement si la séance avec la psychologue scolaire s’éternisait. 

Il fit tenir tant bien que mal son sac dans son casier plein à craquer de tous les livres qu’il avait fallu qu’il déplace de chez lui à ici pour la semaine. Un manuel de maths tomba sur son pied ce qui le fit glapir, la tête dans son casier. 

Il aperçut alors une main large saisir le livre tombé. 

“Besoin d’aide ?”, demanda gentiment une voix masculine. 

Steve sortit la tête de son casier. C’était Blaise Holligan, il portait le maillot de l’équipe et un sourire avenant. Steve s’adoucit aussitôt. 

“Salut ! Non ça va aller, c’est juste une question d’organisation”, répondit-il aimablement. 

Il le remercia tout de même quand il lui tendit son livre. Ce Blaise était définitivement un type sympa, se dit Steve en fermant son casier. 

“Tu sors de ton rendez-vous avec la psychologue ? Demanda Steve en réalisant l’heure qu’il était. 

— Oui, répondit-il en soupirant. C’était compliqué. C’était long. Mais c’est terminé. Enfin, je l’espère.” 

Holligan conclut sa phrase en s’adossant au casier à côté du sien. Une poussée d’anticipation le saisit en entendant cela. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’elle vous a demandé au juste ? 

— De parler de nos sentiments, de nous mettre à la place de l’autre, ce genre de choses. 

— Vos “sentiments” ? releva Steve avec incrédulité. 

— Oui, répondit-il en riant, je comprends ton étonnement, ce n’est pas comme s’il y en avait. 

— Rien d’amical ne s’est développé entre Tommy et toi ces derniers jours, alors ? 

— Non, comme je te le disais, nous n’avons pas grand-chose en commun. La psy nous a justement conseillé de faire des activités ensembles”, répondit-il comme s’il s'agissait d’une aberration. 

Steve avait longtemps été ami avec Tommy, mais Blaise Holligan supportait à peine sa présence quelques jours. Il fallait avouer que Tommy et Steve s’étaient bien entendus pour faire les quatre cents coups ; ce qu’ils avaient partagés étaient essentiellement des souvenirs. Il fallait aussi avouer que si la personne de Tommy ne lui manquait absolument pas, ce genre de complicité d’enfant lui manquait souvent. Allongé sur son lit avec Tommy en fumant, il ne s’était pas sentit seul ...fût-t-il avec l’idiot du village. 

“Mais toi et Hargrove, vous avez développé ce genre de relation ? Demanda le footballeur brun. 

— Eh bien...” 

Il lui fallut un petit temps de réflexion. Ils s’entendaient beaucoup mieux, mais de là à parler d’amitié, il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer. Il est vrai que Billy Hargrove lui était apparu sous un autre jour : il n’avait pas été violent ni cruel avec lui, depuis lundi. Steve avait appris que le blond était très rapidement sur la défensive lorsque le sujet l’embarrassait, ou que les choses ne marchaient pas tout à fait selon ses plans – car il était toujours horriblement autoritaire. Steve arrivait de mieux en mieux à prédire ses moments de de colère, et ils n’arrivaient étrangement pas toujours lorsque Steve le contredisait, ce qui se passait souvent. Son attitude bourrue ne cachait généralement aucune fureur, Steve commençait même à supposer qu’elle ne cachait aucun réel agacement...la plupart du temps. 

Il avait aussi appris que son “mari” qui aimait mener le monde à la baguette pouvait aussi se laisser faire, qu’il aimait s’endormir en écoutant de la musique, qu’il était incroyablement intelligent, qu’il pouvait être patient, tirer patiemment quelque chose de l’esprit de Steve, qu’il s’amusait de la répartie de Steve mais ne voulait pas trop le montrer, qu’il était maladivement ponctuel, qu’il était timide lorsqu’il s’agissait de parler de lui, qu’il passait sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu’il était gêné et tapait du pied lorsqu’il était contrarié, qu’il préférait le silence lorsque son père lui faisait des reproches, qu’il chantait les refrains des chansons qu’il écoutait sans se soucier d’être juste, qu’il se levait avant le soleil pour transpirer et que cela ne posait pas de problème à Steve de se faire réveiller par lui. 

“En un sens, finit-il par avouer, oui. Mais nous partions de loin : je le détestais il y a une semaine. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes...mais il n’est pas aussi désagréable que ce que je pensais. Parfois, j’arrive même à l’apprécier.” 

Steve avait parlé avec son cœur, et le brun le regarda d’un air contemplatif. Steve s’étonnait lui-même d’avoir révisé son assentiment en si peu de temps. Billy était toujours l’enfoiré fou-dangereux qui l’avait battu à sang et qui avait menacé les enfants, mais il n’était plus seulement cela. 

“Difficile à croire, marmonna le brun. Je suis content pour toi, ça aurait été pas de chance que nous soyons tous les deux condamnés à deux semaines de torture. Parfois, je me dis que cela aurait été plus simple s’ils avaient été jumelés. 

— Et nous ensembles, tu veux dire ? Demanda Steve en reliant les points. 

— Pourquoi pas, répondit le footballeur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On aurait pu mieux s’entendre. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement !”, déclara-t-il d’un air dramatique. 

Steve rigola pour la forme, mais se demanda s’il aurait préféré être avec le brun de la classe de Billy plutôt qu’avec le blond. Cela aurait sûrement été plus commode, l’autre garçon paraissait vraiment agréable au quotidien ; du moins, avec Steve. Il se demanda si le brun avait une chambre d’ami ou s’ils auraient partagé un oreiller, s'il soulevait des haltères au réveil, s'il avait un tourne disque. 

“Alors, reprit Blaise, tu viens vendredi ? 

— Oui, répondit-il, je serais là. 

— Génial ! Ça va être une bonne soirée. Mike est du genre généreux sur les boissons. Enfin, si tu aimes toujours boire ? 

— Oh, oui, j’ai perdu mon titre mais je ne suis pas devenu allergique à l’alcool ! rétorqua Steve en riant. 

— Heureux de l’entendre, approuva l’autre en partageant son rire. Alors tu pourras sûrement m’apprendre quelques trucs. 

— Il le faut, si tu veux un jour basculer du côté obscur. 

— Je veux, capitaine ! Le tout est d’être bien accompagné. 

— C’est bien vrai.” 

Le brun réajusta la sangle de son sac de sport et Steve fit de même. Il se demanda pourquoi le brun et lui ne s’étaient pas parlés davantage auparavant. Il aurait aussi bien pu l’aborder quand Steve était populaire. Ou l’avait -il fait ? Steve était difficile à approcher à l’époque, flanqué de son chien de garde et des autres suiveurs de sa bande. Il existait à l’époque une petite rivalité idiote entre les basketteurs et les footballeurs de Hawkins High qui se tarissait vite lorsqu’il s’agissait de faire la fête. Le basket était clairement le sport phare de la petite ville, le football américain n’était venu que plus tard et divisait les sportifs, au grand dam de leur entraîneur. 

“Je peux venir te chercher si tu veux. Pour la fête. J’ai entendu dire que tu ne pouvais plus conduire. 

— Où as-tu entendu ça ? l'interrogea Steve avec stupéfaction. 

— Des gens ont parlé de votre dispute de ce matin, il conduisait ta voiture et aurait pris tes clefs ? 

— Les gens n’ont rien de mieux à faire ? souffla Steve, excédé. 

— J’ai entendu Hargrove parler d’une blessure au poignet mais tu n’as pas l’air blessé. C’était un aléa du cours ?” 

Blaise Holligan joignit le geste à la parole et saisit un des poignets de Steve dans sa main, le retournant et faisant mine de l’ausculter. Steve se sentit instantanément mal à l’aise au milieu du couloir. Il n’y avait rien de grave mais cela restait un geste assez inhabituel. Blaise était bien tactile, se dit-il, et même si le geste était amical il se sentit bêtement timide. Le grand brun le lâcha tout de même assez rapidement pour mettre la main dans sa poche. 

“Du coup je peux être ton chauffeur, si tu veux”, proposa-t-il gentiment en lui souriant. 

Steve sentit la présence de Billy avant même de l’entendre. 

“Il a déjà un chauffeur.” 

Blaise se retourna vers Billy ; c’était déjà la deuxième fois qu’il les interrompait, assez peu poliment. 

“Parce que tu es de la partie ? Qui t’as invité ? Demanda le brun avec la même absence de politesse. 

— Depuis quand je te dois des comptes, à toi ?” 

Le blond dépassa la limite du cercle personnel de Blaise Holligan avec un regard perçant, légèrement écarquillé. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inferieur en attendant une réponse, mais son langage corporel indiquait clairement qu’il ne serait pas satisfait avant de voir son interlocuteur à genoux lui baisant les pieds – ce que l’autre n’était pas du tout sur le point de faire. 

“C’est quoi ton problème, Hargrove ? Tu ne vois pas qu’on parle ?” 

Le susnommé fit encore un pas dans sa direction et alla brusquement écraser une main sur le casier juste à côté de la tête du footballeur, faisant résonner un bruit de fer dans le couloir. Bien que Billy eût une demi-tête de moins que son adversaire, il était plus large d’épaules, et ses bras tendaient les manches son blouson en cuir noire. Holligan fit un pas en arrière pour remettre une distance de sécurité. 

“C’est marrant, je me demandais justement quel était _ton_ problème, répondit-il avec une intonation menaçante. Tu n’as pas un gazon à piétiner quelque part ? Chaque fois que j’attends mon partenaire je le retrouve coincé avec toi. 

— Hargrove, tu as compris que ce n’est qu’un devoir, rassure-moi ? Steve ne t’appartient pas et il parle à qui il veut. 

— Tu as dû te tromper de binôme, Holligan. Et si t’allais plutôt sucer la bite de Tommy ? 

— Hargrove...tenta d’intervenir Steve. 

— On ne parle pas à propos de ce putain de devoir, rétorqua le brun en barrant la vision de Steve quand il se retourna complètement face au blond. 

— Vous n’êtes pas amis, pourtant. Et tu ne lui es d’aucune utilité. 

— Hargr- 

— Alors c’est comme ça qu’on fait en Californie ? On pisse autour des gens pour marquer son territoire ? le coupa Holligan. 

— Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait, mec ? demanda Billy en serrant les poings. 

— Billy !” 

L’exclamation de Steve attira l’attention de Billy, il se rendit compte qu’il venait de l’appeler par son prénom. Le blond le regarda de haut en bas, puis regarda la main de Steve qui s’était posée sur son biceps, à son insu. Il lâcha prise et Billy desserra les poings, faisant un pas de côté. 

Steve venait-il de calmer Billy Hargrove ? Par quel miracle sur terre ? Il y a un mois il lui brisait une assiette sur le crâne et maintenant il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre ses boucles en place d’un air gêné. 

“On est en retard, débarrasse-toi de lui”, grogna-t-il sans le regarder. 

Il partit sans attendre vers le bout du couloir où attendait la psychologue. Steve le suivit du regard sans trop savoir quoi faire. Son pas était assuré et lourd, il faisait fuir les gens sur son passage, et en bousculait d’autres. Il le lâcha du regard et se tourna vers Blaise. 

“Désolé pour ça, il est parfois...Enfin, tu sais. Il faut que j’y aille. 

— Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour lui, répondit-il en se frottant un œil pour chasser sa colère. Vas-y, on se voit demain ? 

— Oui, répondit Steve. A demain. “ 

Blaise lui sourit et Steve partit d’un pas rapide à la poursuite du blond. 

Il attendait Steve devant l’entrée du bureau, une jambe pliée pour poser son pied contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Quand Steve arriva à sa hauteur il ne le regarda même pas et se prépara à ouvrir la porte. 

“Attend ! Qu’est ce qui t’a pris ? 

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harrington. 

— Allez...Blaise Holligan ? Il t’a fait du mal dans une autre vie ? 

— J’en avais juste marre de t’attendre. Et pourquoi tu lui parlais, je croyais que vous n’étiez pas amis ? 

— Je te parle bien, à toi, rétorqua Steve en haussant les sourcils. 

— Tu me blesses, amigo.” 

Billy tapa légèrement du pied sur le sol et passa sa main dans ses cheveux : combo ! 

“Ecoutes je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’a fait, mais c’est un gars sympa. 

— J’ai l’air d’en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? 

— Honnêtement ?”, rétorqua-t-il. 

Billy lui lança un regard noir. Cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part. 

“Bon, dit Steve, il faut peut-être qu’on accorde nos violons avant de rentrer, ça serait con qu’on nous recolle une séance. 

— Tu penses à quelque chose ? 

— Ouais, au conseil de Maxine, c’est-à-dire : pas de nom de famille. 

— Pas de soucis, chéri. 

— N’en fait pas trop. Et il faut aussi jouer le jeu, si on joue au roi du silence ça reviendra aux oreilles de Hold. 

— Compris, Roi Steve.” 

Steve hocha la tête et passa devant son partenaire pour ouvrir la porte du bureau de la secrétaire qui jouxtait celui de la psychologue. Une main se posa sur son épaule avant qu’il ne le puisse, il regarda alors Billy qui avait les lèvres pincées. 

“Et, tu comptes parler de quoi ?”, demanda le blond l’air tendu. 

Steve ne comprit pas sa question et cela dû transparaître sur son visage. 

“Tu sais, à propos de...à propos de ce soir-là.” 

Billy regardait le mur derrière Steve, les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient bandés. Il ne voulait pas que Steve évoque son comportement de merde de “ce soir-là”, ce qui était peut-être un bon signe, celui qu’il n’en était pas fier. Son partenaire semblait comme sur le point de se prendre une gifle et Steve n’eut pas le cœur à enfoncer le clou. 

“On n'est pas obligés de rentrer dans les détails.” 

Billy hocha la tête et le regarda, ses yeux bleus étaient toujours prudents et incertains, alors Steve fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. 

“Allez, qu’on en finisse, déclara Steve. 

— Après toi.” 

Steve salua la secrétaire qui les annonça à la psy. 

* 

Les présentations étaient faites et Steve était toujours ébahi de constater le changement d’humeur drastique de Billy. Il devrait penser à faire acteur de théâtre plutôt que garagiste. 

Il était passé en mode séducteur et la psy lui mangeait presque dans la main. Ajoutez à cela les surnoms que lui donnait le blond depuis le début de la séance en battant des cils, entre “Stevie” et “chéri”, et vous obtiendrez une psychologue trentenaire à point. Le brun aurait parié que Billy aurait croisé les bras, écarté les jambes et fusillé la psy du regard en lui donnant des réponses monosyllabiques, mais cela aurait été sous-estimer son imprévisibilité : il était tout à fait charmant, ce qui l’agaçait passablement. Steve était donc présentement assis les bras croisés en écoutant Billy parler de leurs projets à deux pour le cours de gestion, regardant la psychologue hocher la tête avec intérêt. 

“Je suis rassurée d’entendre que vous ayez réussi à vous mettre d’accord sur autant de choses ! s'exclama-telle. La plupart des binômes que j’ai reçu jusqu’ici présentaient de graves difficultés. Cependant vous êtes certainement là pour une bonne raison, alors nous allons tenter de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Monsieur Harrington, pensez-vous qu’il y ait un blocage entre vous, et si oui quelle en serait, pour vous, la raison ?” 

Steve sortit de ses pensées pour se sentir cerné de tous côtés. Il n’était pas très à l’aise pour expliquer ses pensées, _a fortiori_ quand toute l’attention était sur lui. Il fallait qu’il arrive à satisfaire la psy afin de mettre un terme à leur supplice, et satisfaire Billy afin de ne pas attiser sa rancœur. 

“Et bien...euh, il y a peut-être quelques petites incompréhensions, cela vient sûrement du fait que Billy et moi ne nous parlions pas vraiment avant d’être jumelés. 

— Je vois, quels étaient vos rapports, au juste ? Vous êtes tous les deux dans l’équipe de basketball si j’ai bien compris, demanda –t-elle en les observant à tour de rôle. 

— Nous, euh...nous...” 

Billy le regardait attentivement mais ne semblait pas vouloir voler à son secours. 

“Nous n’étions pas amis, et nous n’avons pas les mêmes amis. Il nous est arrivés d’être un peu en désaccord.” 

Doux euphémisme. La psychologue scolaire regarda le blond qui marqua son accord d’un hochement de tête. 

“Et sur quels sujets en particuliers ? 

— Principalement au sujet de nos méthodes de jeu, répondit Steve en esquivant le sujet tabou. 

— Bien, cela doit transparaître dans votre travail actuel, alors. Cela va nous aiguiller ! Monsieur Hargrove, essayez d’expliquer ce que vous reprochez à votre partenaire quand vous jouez, je vous prie. Commencez votre réponde par : je pense. ” 

Cette fois-ci, Billy prit un peu de temps à répondre. Steve était curieux d’entendre ce qu’il allait dire, car il serait étonnant qu’il ne traite pas Steve de danseuse ou de “princesse qui attend qu’on lui déroule le tapis rouge”. La vérité était que Billy jouait comme une brute et avait pris Steve pour cible car il voulait lui arracher son titre de “roi” en l’humiliant. Il lui serait difficile de répondre sans passer pour le sombre connard qu’il était. 

“Je pense qu’il faut donner le meilleur de sois même à chaque fois que l’on rentre sur le terrain, et que mon partenaire a tendance à se reposer sur ses lauriers.” 

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en riant sèchement. 

“N'importe quoi ! 

— Monsieur Harrington votre partenaire exprime son ressentit, pourriez-vous répondre par : je pense ? 

— Je pense que c’est n’importe quoi.” 

Quand il vit que le blond le regardait en biais avec un air insistant il se rappela la raison de leur présence ici, il avait lui-même conseillé de jouer le jeu avant de rentrer. 

“Je pense, reprit Steve, que Billy s’acharne sur moi sans raison. Je m’entraîne aussi dur que les autres, le coach ne m’aurait pas donné le poste de capitaine si ce n’était pas le cas. 

— Vous pensez qu’il s’acharne sur vous ?” 

Billy souffla un petit rire dédaigneux et la psychologue fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. 

“ C’est justement parce que c’est le capitaine qu’il devrait se donner à fond”, déclara Billy. 

Sauf que Billy s’acharnait sur lui avant qu’on lui confie le poste. 

“Je pense qu’il joue trop brutalement et trop perso. Comme s’il avait quelque chose à prouver.” 

L’attitude de Billy changea, comme si un nuage sombre avait jeté une ombre dans ses yeux bleus. Steve était presque certain que cette déclaration aurait valu un combat en dehors de ces murs. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pesant avant que la psy n’intervienne. 

“Monsieur Hargrove, votre partenaire à l’impression que vous vous acharnez sur lui, voyez-vous ce qui aurait pu causer cette impression ?” 

Le silence reprit, rythmé par le bruit de la chaussure de Billy frappant le sol. Enfin, il finit par répondre simplement. 

“Oui.” 

Le mot résonna dans la salle. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas savoir ? Entre les brimades, les surnoms, les bousculades allant du terrain jusqu’à la douche...sans parler de leur combat. 

“Et quelle raison donneriez-vous à cette attention particulière ? 

— Je voulais simplement voir ce qu’il avait dans le ventre”, répondit-il après un moment. 

Et pourquoi Steve en particulier ? se demanda-t-il. Billy lui avait dit avant leur combat que tout le monde le bassinait avec le “Roi Steve” et qu’il avait voulu le voir de ses propres yeux. C’était débile. Lui avait-il seulement fallu un adversaire à sa taille ? Cela ressemblait bien à Billy, qui aimait la compétition et repousser les limites des autres. Il se dit ensuite que ce serait sûrement sa seule possibilité d'avoir une réponse certaine de la bouche du blond. 

“Pourquoi moi ?”, demanda-t-il calmement. 

Le blond le regarda longuement, sombrement, le mesurant du regard. Il regarda ensuite le mur devant lui. 

“Tu étais...intéressant.” 

Steve resta fixé sur le profil de son partenaire pendant un moment. Il n’avait pas mentionné le “Roi Steve” mais c’était peut-être en vertu de leur _veto_ tacite sur les conflits graves pendant la séance, il ne voulait peut-être pas passer pour un maniaque. Cependant, il avait répondu qu’il l’avait trouvé “intéressant”, et c’était plutôt flatteur ; que cela soit vrai ou non son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il n’y avait que lui pour dire des choses pareilles, c’était embarrassant tant c’était inattendu et à quel point cela avait l’air sincère. Steve retourna encore et encore la phrase dans sa tête en regardant le blond taper du pied. 

“Bien, je suis contente de cet échange, déclara la psychologue en sortant un papier. Je lis sur le document que votre professeur m’a transmis qu’il a noté chez vous, monsieur Harrington, une certaine agressivité quand vous parlez à votre partenaire.” 

Steve tenta de ne pas rougir d’embarras et Billy sembla reprendre contenance. 

“Je n’aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça, dit-il sans le penser. Mais c’est aussi notre manière de nous exprimer. 

— Il s’est excusé et je lui ai pardonné, hein Stevie ?” 

Steve eu du mal à ne pas le fusiller du regard. 

“En effet. 

— Et tu ne recommenceras plus, n’est-ce-pas ? Tu sais que ça me blesse...” 

L’enculé. 

“Je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même”, répondit Steve en le citant. 

Le blond releva l’ironie et lui jeta un regard amusé, un sourire faisant apparaitre brièvement ses canines éclatantes. Le moment de gêne semblait passé maintenant qu’il s’était vengé d’avoir été poussé à donner ses raisons. 

“Heureux de l’entendre, chéri.” 

Billy était comme un chien avec un os. La psy relevait évidement l’exagération, mais en paraissait satisfaite. 

“Tout ce que tu veux...mon lapin.” 

La surprise apparut sur les traits du blond à sa grande satisfaction. Cela en valait la peine. A partir de maintenant, décida Steve, ils seraient deux à jouer à cela. La psychologue toussa dans son poing et remonta ses lunettes. 

“ Comment définiriez-vous votre relation présente ?”, demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement. 

Steve espérait que leur petit jeu n’avait pas mis de fausses idées dans l’esprit de la psychologue. Il balbutia un peu et sentit ses joues chauffer à l’idée qu’elle puisse les prendre pour plus que des amis. Merde, étaient-ils seulement de presque-amis ? Comment définir leur relation sans tuer leur camaraderie naissante dans l’œuf, se demanda-t-il ; Mais il n’eut pas le temps de se creuser la tête plus longtemps. 

“Mari et femme”, répondit Billy avec sérieux. 

Merci Billy. A se demander si Blaise Holligan n’avait pas raison quant au crédit qu'il donnait à leur prétendue relation. La psychologue précisa qu’elle ne parlait pas du devoir – quelle surprise ! – et Steve sortit une réponse parfaite des tréfonds de son cerveaux. 

“Nous sommes obligés d’apprendre à nous connaître, mais ça prend du temps. Je ne pense pas qu’il faille essayer de poser des mots dessus tout de suite, madame.” 

Elle acquiesça, le blond le regarda avec une sorte de respect, et Steve se sentit très fier. 

“Pour finir j’aimerais que vous tentiez chacun de donner trois qualités que vous décelez chez l’autre.” 

Ni lui ni Billy ne se pressèrent de répondre. En vérité, le blond avait l’air tout aussi désemparé que lui. 

“Je sais que ce n’est pas un exercice simple mais je pense que vous pouvez vous en sortir, tous les deux. Il n’y a pas de bonne réponse, alors lancez-vous !” 

Il n’y a pas de bonne réponse, mais comme lui avait dit Billy, le simple fait d’exprimer son point de vue disait quelque chose d’intéressant. Il ne fallait pas se planter, car cette question servirait à juger de leur aptitude ou de leur inaptitude à travailler ensemble. L’autre semblait peser ses mots lui aussi, il avait sans aucun doute compris l’enjeux de cette dernière question : alors, si tout allait bien, il s’abstiendrait de donner trois défauts déguisés pour se moquer de Steve. Il ne semblait, en revanche, pas pressé de répondre, et l’aiguille tournait. Ce n’était pas bon de laisser la psychologue interpréter le silence. 

“Il...Il est, commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire. Il est intelligent.” 

Billy se tourna vers lui avec ses grands yeux bleus et Steve fuit vite son regard pour se fixer sur une plante verte décorative du bureau de la psychologue. 

“Et...euh...il sait ce qu’il veut, quoi faire de sa vie, je veux dire, il a de la volonté.” 

La femme hocha la tête pour montrer qu’elle comprenait malgré son manque d’éloquence presque comique. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur le côté pour constater que le blond ne se moquait pas, mais l’écoutait en le fixant sans faiblir. 

Steve avait du mal à réfléchir, il n’était pas sûr que pousser les gens à donner le meilleur d’eux-mêmes soit une qualité, si cela conduisait Billy à être odieux. Il n’était clairement pas patient tout le temps ni avec tout le monde. Il était sportif, mais Steve avait déjà parlé de volonté, et il n’était pas non plus protecteur sans être flippant, quant à la possessivité qu’il commençait à déceler, cela ressemblait trop à un défaut. La réponse tardait. 

“Et...il est... 

— Incroyablement beau ?”, proposa le concerné. 

Il avait affiché un sourire en coin et s’était adossé à sa chaise, tourné vers lui dans une posture lascive. Ha, ha. Mais cela eut le mérite de détendre l’atmosphère. 

“Et il est drôle”, conclut Steve. 

Le blond avait l’air satisfait, son regard était détendu et content. Il se tourna alors vers la psychologue et répondit, pour sa part, sans bégaiements. 

“Mon mari est courageux, loyal et gentil.” 

Les mots résonnèrent en Steve, ils semblèrent voler comme des papillons entre les parois de son crâne, puis dans son ventre. Il devait être écarlate. “Courageux, loyal et gentil”, se rappela –t-il encore. Il n’avait pas eu l’air d’hésiter. Il le trouvait courageux, peut-être car il n’avait pas peur de le confronter ? Loyal, sûrement envers les enfants, et peut être parce qu’il l’avait défendu une ou deux fois, face à Dustin et face à son père, se remémora-t-il. Gentil. Cette qualité pouvait souvent cacher une insulte. Les gentils sont souvent des pigeons, mais cela n’avait pas paru négatif quand Billy l’avait dit. Steve n’avait pas toujours été gentil. Billy aimait sa gentillesse. Son ventre fit encore des siennes, Steve ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C’était sans doute parce que cela venait de son ennemi...Ex-ennemi...“Mon mari”, avait dit Billy Hargrove, “Mon mari est courageux, loyal et gentil”. Son cœur résonnait dans ses tempes, il n’osait pas le regarder. 

Mais avait-il seulement dit ce qu’il pensait ? Ou n’était-ce que pour finir de mettre la psy dans sa poche ? Cette pensée le fit déglutir douloureusement. 

“Parfait messieurs, nous terminons donc sur une note positive. Je pense que vous nous n’aurons plus besoin de nous revoir.” 

Ils avaient réussi ! Elle leur serra la main et leur souhaita bonne chance pour leur devoir, puis ils prirent congé. 

Une fois devant la porte, ils se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un rire franc. Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés. Billy leva la main et Steve lui frappa, comme des joueurs ayant marqué un panier. 

“On a gagné, putain !”, cria presque Billy. 

Deux jeunes élèves se tournèrent vers eux en entendant cela. Steve souriait comme un idiot et Billy trépignait de joie. C’était un spectacle plus qu’improbable, les connaissant. Billy secoua la tête comme un chien fou ce qui fit s’agiter ses boucles. Il saisit ensuite son sac de sport. 

“Allez, on va se faire tuer si on arrive plus en retard que ça. 

— Billy”, commença Steve. 

Le blond se retourna vers lui, attendant qu’il parle. “Est-ce que tu le pensais ?”, voulait-il demander. Les papillons refirent des siennes mais il n’osa rien dire : il aurait l’air d’un con, Billy se moquerait de lui. 

“Euh, rien. Bien joué.” 

Il suivit alors le blond qui lui tapa le dos de manière amicale quand il arriva à sa hauteur. 

“Toi aussi, Roi Steve.” 

* 

C’était incroyable, Steve n’aurait pas parié une pièce dessus, mais la séance de “thérapie de couple” avait peut-être fonctionné. C’était le meilleur entraînement qu’il avait passé depuis que l’autre avait emménagé à Hawkins, il n’était pas tombé au sol ou ne s’était fait bousculer de toute la séance. Tommy n’avait pas osé le frôler, décontenancé par l’attitude de Billy. Le blond lui avait fait des passes, l’avait félicité par des tapes amicales, s’était posé à côté de lui dans les vestiaires mais à une distance raisonnable dans les douches. Même si Billy avait gardé ses distances après leur combat, il n’avait pas été plus vivable aux entraînements. Steve espérait que cette paix était là pour durer, qu’il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’une légère accalmie. 

Ce cours aurait été parfait sans la présence irritante de Stacy Hither, qui était venue un quart d’heure avant la fin pour manger son partenaire des yeux tout en léchant une énième sucette. Le concerné lui avait adressé des sourire de tombeur de temps en temps, après qu’un gars de l’équipe lui a signalé la présence de la blonde avec une tape de félicitation dans le dos sous les rires graveleux des autres joueurs. Stacy Hither était considérée comme une fille facile, mais Steve savait qu’en réalité très peu de joueurs avaient réussi à s’attirer ses faveurs, quoiqu’ils aient tous essayé à un moment ou à un autre de se frayer un chemin sous sa culotte. Elle était sélective ; son élu du moment était Billy, et elle ferait tout pour l’obtenir. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui oppose trop de résistance : la beauté de ses courbes rendait sa chasse simple comme bonjour. Plus Steve y réfléchissait plus il trouvait qu’elle n’était pas si facile que cela, mais qu’elle rendait tous les hommes faciles, car quand elle avait jeté son dévolu sur l’un d’eux, elle n’avait qu’à se pencher pour le cueillir. 

Sa présence l’avait énervé comme jamais, ça ne pouvait pas être un reste de sa présence nuisible autour de lui quand il avait commencé à courtiser Nancy car il ne l’avait jamais autant détesté qu’à cet instant, là, posée sur un gradin avec sa jupe d’hiver en velours, fixant le Californien avec convoitise tout en souriant, certaine de l’impact de sa simple présence sur les joueurs de l’équipe. 

Steve n’avait pas eu le temps de se plonger dans une introspection, afin de déterminer les raisons de sa répulsion, car le match accaparait alors tout son esprit. Son partenaire lui avait adressé des sourires vantards après chaque panier et Steve n’avait pas réussi à le détester pour cela, il l’avait même applaudi, une fois. A la fin du match, l’entraîneur les avait complimentés pour leur cohésion avec un air ravit. Billy était ensuite allé aux vestiaires sans un regard pour son admiratrice, au plaisir de Steve qui avait reçu, lui, un regard hostile de la blonde. 

L’air était froid quand ils sortirent tous les deux, car Steve avait attendu que Billy termine. Stacy attendait dehors, près du parking. Elle se jeta sur eux dès qu’elle les aperçut. 

“C’était un bel entraînement. Tu t’entraînes pour devenir basketteur professionnel, Billy ? 

— Seulement pour gagner les matchs. Mais c’est vrai que c’était un bel entraînement.” 

Billy jeta un sourire en coin dans la direction de Steve qui sentit immédiatement ses lèvres se courber comme celles de l’autre. Les yeux du blond étaient particulièrement clairs par ce temps gris, et ses joues étaient particulièrement rouges à cause du froid mordant – il ne portait encore presque rien sur le dos. Steve se demanda s’il arriverait à les conduire dans un magasin de vêtement pour acheter un manteau digne de ce nom. 

“ Quoi qu'il en soit tu pourras facilement obtenir une bourse d'étude si tu joues comme ça lors des matchs. 

— Qui sait, répondit simplement Billy. 

— Je n’ai pas vu ta voiture, commença -t-elle en regardant autour d’elle. Tu es venu à pied ?” 

Son air naïf ne trompait personne. Si Blaise avait entendu parler du fait que Billy avait conduit sa voiture, elle l’avait forcément entendu aussi. 

“Non, à la nage”, rétorqua Billy avec sérieux. 

Le rire de Stacy était définitivement insupportable. Billy se moquait clairement de sa tentative de le faire parler sur ce sujet. Il n’avait pas encore enclenché son mode séducteur, de toute évidence. 

Billy arriva quand même au niveau de la voiture, puis Stacy s’appuya dessus au grand damne de Steve. Valait-il mieux qu’il s’humilie à demander ses clefs au blond et qu’il se les fasse refuser devant elle, ou qu’il s’humilie en s’asseyant sur le siège passager de sa propre voiture ? Steve en était là de ses interrogations quand il vit Dustin courir vers eux. 

Il reprit son souffle pendant un moment sous le regard dégouté de la blonde. 

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe, mon vieux ? demanda Steve. 

— J’ai un mess- _pfiou..._ Un message de Hop’ pour toi ! Salut, au fait.” 

Il leva la main en salut vague pour Billy qui hocha très peu la tête pour lui répondre. C’était déjà ça, il fallait toujours voir les améliorations. Stacy Hither avait l’air légèrement interdite. 

“Il veut que tu la gardes jusqu’à ce qu’il rentre. Il m’a dit de te dire de faire quelques courses, qu’il te rembourserait.” 

Ce n’était pas le moment parfait, Steve regarda Billy qui ne comprenait visiblement rien non plus, sinon que Steve était attendu ailleurs, ce qui n’avait pas l’air de l’enchanter. 

“Tu penses que ça irait si je ne mangeais pas chez vous ce soir ? Je ne serais certainement pas rentré pour le repas. 

— C’est un truc de babysitting ? Demanda Billy. 

— En quelque sortes, oui. Ce n’était pas prévu, désolé.” 

Steve était embêté car Billy devrait certainement le conduire, ou il devrait déroger à la règle du devoir en prenant sa voiture, sans compter qu’il ferait faux bon aux Hargrove pour le diner. Susan travaillait tard visiblement, mais Neil avait répété l’heure à laquelle ils mangeraient avant qu’ils ne partent pour l’école. Billy acquiesça simplement ce qui le rassura, il n’avait pas envie de se faire charrier pour le moment. 

“Ouaip, confirma Dustin. Urgence de dernière minute. Je suis resté en arrière pour te la donner ! Les autres sont déjà partis. Vous pouvez me déposer chez Mike ? 

— Tu fais du babysitting, joli garçon ?”, demanda Stacy avec une voix moqueuse. 

La réponse de Steve ne vint jamais car Billy se dressa devant elle avec une aura menaçante. Il avait dû se tromper de mode et enclencher celui du Terminator par inadvertance, car il plaqua une main contre la voiture à côté d’elle ce qui les rapprocha dans une position parodique de la drague – malheureusement pour elle – et la cloua avec un regard perçant _made in_ Hargrove. 

“Ne l’appelle plus jamais comme ça, _entiendes_ ? 

— Mai-mais tu- balbutia-t-elle. 

— Ouais, moi, pas toi. Je m'en réserve le droit.” 

Stacy souffla un “ok” et Billy fit un pas en arrière. Elle prétexta alors avoir une affaire à aller chercher à son casier pour filer. Dustin était bouche bée, tout comme lui-même. Billy attrapa le vélo du gamin et le mit dans le coffre, après avoir tiré les clefs de sa poche de jean. 

Le blond démarra rapidement après qu’ils se soient assis. 

“C’était quoi, ça ? demandèrent Steve et Dustin en même temps. 

— Tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais pas que ce surnom se propage, répondit le blond. 

— Ouais, se rappela Steve dans un battement de cœur. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais à menacer quelqu’un pour ça ! 

— Qui veut la fin veut les moyens. Pourquoi ? Ça t’a posé un problème ?” 

Billy lui jeta un bref regard de défi. 

“Non, répondit-il. Ça ne m’a posé aucun problème.” 

Le blond se calma instantanément, leurs yeux se croisèrent rapidement, puis Billy alluma le radiocassette. 

“Alors maintenant tu joues le chevalier en armure de Steve si j’ai bien compris ? demanda Dustin. 

— Je ne pense pas, puisque le problème vient de lui à la base, expliqua Steve. Qui as inventé ce surnom, à ton avis ? 

— Si tu l’appelles ‘princesse’ il va se vexer”, prévint Billy. 

Cela fit rire Dustin. Steve quant à lui ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il avait peine à réaliser que Billy s’était transformé en Mister Hyde pour voler au secours de son honneur, lui qui s’assurait de le bafouer la majorité de son temps. Billy devait vraiment avoir un problème de possessivité, si même emprunter un surnom fait pour le moquer suffisait à le mettre en rogne. Il repensa à la remarque de Blaise Holligan, qui avait demandé à Billy si on pissait autour des gens pour marquer son territoire en Californie. Il repensa aussi à la séance de psy, à “mon mari”, et à ce dernier “ je m’en réserve le droit” qui avait réduit l’utilisation de l’appellation “joli garçon” à sa seule personne. Tandis que le cerveau de Steve essayait de cerner la tendance pathologique à la possessivité de son partenaire, son ventre paraissait s’en réjouir. Des papillons malvenus battaient des ailes sous sa peau. Ce n’était pas la première fois aujourd’hui et Steve n’avait pas envie d’y réfléchir. Il fallait qu’il se concentre sur autre chose. Il chercha alors une piste sur la cassette en route, mais attrapa au passage l’odeur de l’eau de Cologne de son partenaire qui embaumait déjà sa voiture. Sa BM allait sentir comme Billy. Le concerné coupa heureusement le fil de ses pensées. 

“C’est qui ce ‘Hop’ ? 

— Hopper, le Chef de la police. 

— Et c’est qui, cette gamine ?” 

Steve échangea un regard avec Dustin. 

“Sa fille, répondit Dustin. En quelques sortes. Je suis prêt à te le dire parce que tu es le conducteur et parce que j’ai apprécié la façon dont tu as défendu l’honneur de Steve tout à l’heure, mais tu dois tenir ça secret. 

— Il a une fille secrète ? C’est quoi encore votre histoire ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance. 

— Ne pose pas de question ! répondit Dustin. 

— C’est compliqué, renchérit Steve avec un sourire d’excuse. 

— Alors quoi ? Je te conduis et je ferme ma gueule ? grogna le blond. 

— Tu as tout compris, l’ami, répondit Dustin. 

— On n'est pas amis. 

— C’était une façon de parler, se défendit l’enfant. Je ne tisse pas de liens d’amitiés avec des bêtes sauvages. 

— Tiens donc ? demanda Steve en laissant trainer sa voix pour marquer son incrédulité. 

— Oui, sauf cas exceptionnels et parfaitement compréhensibles, quoiqu’à conséquences malheureuses totalement imprévisibles !” 

Billy haussa un sourcil en toisant le rétroviseur. 

“De toutes façons, Hargrove n’est pas assez mignon pour ça, ajouta Dustin. 

— Quoi ?! s'indigna Billy sans comprendre. 

— Il est toujours plus mignon que lui”, objecta Steve. 

Le blond le regardait, complètement perdu. 

“Sûrement. Mais c’est qui, lui ? 

— D'Artagnan, répondit Dustin. Mon ancien animal de compagnie qui a mal tourné. 

— Un chat miteux qu’il avait adopté en douce et qui s’est révélé être le pire des monstres.” 

Ce n’était pas trop éloigné de la réalité, pensa Steve, évènements paranormaux mis à part. 

“Eh bien, répondit lentement Billy, je suis heureux d’être plus mignon qu’un chat sauvage miteux. 

— Ça, c’est son avis”, répliqua Dustin. 

Il eut le droit à un autre regard noir avant de se faire déposer. Ensuite, Steve et Billy convinrent de faire les quelques courses ensembles avant que le blond ne le dépose, pour faire au plus simple. Steve prit rapidement quelques gaufres, des chips et de quoi manger plus ou moins sainement et Billy et lui s’enfoncèrent dans les bois vers la cabane de Hopper. 

“Tu me demandes de te laisser au milieu de nulle part dans une cabane de film d’horreur, joli garçon ? Je paris qu’un trappeur fou t’attend pour te tuer là-dedans.” 

L’inquiétude était touchante, mais au même moment, une fillette apparut devant le porche et Billy se tut. El’ se tenait droite et silencieuse, le regard fermé, comme toujours. 

“Ne t’en fais pas, je ne crains rien.” 

Steve avait essayé de le rassurer pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Billy remarqua sûrement la même chose car quand il le regarda, il détourna rapidement les yeux en faisant rugir le moteur. 

“Je ne m’en fais pas. Appelle-moi quand tu veux que je vienne te reprendre.” 

Steve sortit. 

“Prend soin d’elle, répondit Steve en caressant le toit de sa voiture. Et, merci, Billy.” 

Le blond le sonda avec ses yeux bleus pendant de longues secondes avant d’hocher la tête et de partir. 

“Le frère de Max.” 

Steve sursauta, la voix de la fillette lui rappelant soudainement qu’il n’était pas tout seul. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux trop grande pour elle, ses cheveux avaient encore poussés. Ses yeux étaient les seuls, à sa connaissance, à être plus implacables que ceux de Billy. 

“Oui, c’était lui. Il est mon chauffeur ce soir. 

— Tu l’apprécies.” 

En réponse, le sang de Steve battit fort dans ses tempes, puis une vague de peur le submergea presque. Il se sentait comme un lapin prit dans les phares d’un camion. 

“Beaucoup”, ajouta-t-elle. 

Steve était bloqué devant elle. Il était là depuis deux secondes et son âme avait déjà été sondé trois fois. 

“Tes joues sont rouges.” 

Steve toussa pour mettre fin à cette séance d’analyse beaucoup trop intrusive. 

“Bon. Rentrons, j’ai pris des bonnes choses à manger.” 

* 

Steve avait dû raconter sa semaine à El’ pour calmer sa curiosité. Il était en train de faire revenir des steaks dans du beurre quand elle l’avait sorti de ses pensées en déclarant : 

“Il a raison, tu sais. 

— Qui ? A quel sujet ? 

— Je pense aussi que tu es courageux, loyal et gentil.” 

Il avait alors prié sous la hotte que quelqu’un le sauve mais personne n’était venu. 

“Mais je suis ton amie, avait-elle précisé. Pourquoi t’appelle-t-il ‘mon mari’ ?” 

Après avoir réappris à respirer, il s’était lancé dans une longue explication. El’ avait eu du mal avec la notion de “faire semblant”, ce qui équivalait pour elle à un mensonge, ce qui était complètement incompatible avec l’idée d’une amitié naissante que Steve défendait. Alors pour elle, il était presque incompréhensible que Billy l’appelle “mon mari” et “chéri” – Steve blâmait son esprit pour ne pas avoir réussi à censurer ces passages – et qu’ils ne soient ni des époux, ni même des amoureux. 

“Alors les amoureux peuvent se mentir ?”, avait-elle demandé. 

Cela les avait occupés un bon moment, mais Steve avait réussi à se faire comprendre : ils n’étaient pas mariés, ils faisaient semblant pour l’école et, oui, il commençait peut-être à l’apprécier, mais ils n’étaient _pas du tout_ des amoureux. Si Billy avait été là, il aurait su expliquer les choses facilement. Steve s'était demandé s’il était aussi frustrant pour lui d’expliquer de l’anglais à Steve qu’il ne lui était pénible de se faire comprendre à cet instant. 

“Je veux le rencontrer”, avait-elle alors déclaré, ce qui ne souffrait aucun refus. 

Steve avait accepté de demander son avis à Hopper et Billy, et en échange avait fait promettre à El’ d’essayer de ne plus fouiller dans son esprit sans sa permission. Elle avait promis d’essayer, et c’était déjà une bonne chose. 

Quand Hopper était rentré, à vingt-deux heures trente, Steve avait alors appelé la maison Hargrove pour que Billy vienne le chercher. Il était tombé sur Neil, malheureusement, qui avait transmis le message. 

Un quart d’heure plus tard, des pneus dérapaient devant la maison, la musique de Black Sabbat s’entendant de loin. 

Steve sortit alors pour constater que Billy avait repris sa voiture, ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant. Il resta au volant, Steve ne voyait pas son visage avec les phares éblouissant de la Camaro. 

Hopper apparut derrière lui sur le perron. La musique se réduisit immédiatement. 

“Merci encore d’être venu malgré tes obligations, dit Hopper. 

— Ce n’est rien, répondit-il en souriant. 

— Quand même, j’aurais pu te ramener.” 

Le shérif Hopper marcha alors vers la Camaro dans l’intention clair de saluer Billy, qui fut bien obligé de sortir de la voiture. 

“Alors c’est toi le gamin Hargrove ?”, demanda Hopper avec sa voix bourrue. 

Billy fut un instant beigné dans la lumière des phares quand il dépassa de la voiture. Steve se figea, il avait cru voir du sang au coin de ses lèvres. Les ombres devaient lui jouer des tours. Il était maintenant difficile de le voir, le blond se tenait dans l’obscurité entre la voiture et la lumière chaude de la cabane ; mais Steve avait l’impression que la pommette gauche de l’autre garçon était plus foncée que d’habitude. 

“C’est bien moi, monsieur.” 

Hopper se rapprocha encore du blond qui eut un bref mouvement de recul. 

“Tu peux m’appeler Hopper. Qu’est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?” 

Alors, il avait bien vu. Comment le blond avait-il fait pour se battre en un laps de temps si court ? Il se rapprocha également pour évaluer les dégâts. 

“Je me suis battu, monsieur. 

— Tu t’es battu ? Où et avec qui ?” 

Hopper était rentré dans son rôle de policier. Billy ne devait pas être heureux de répondre, mais il gardait une attitude calme et respectueuse envers le policier. 

“Avec un camarade, répondit-il après un moment. A l’école.” 

Le sang de Steve ne fit qu’un tour, il mentait, il allait très bien en quittant l’école. Pourquoi mentir ? Billy était censé rentrer pour faire ses devoirs. Billy avait dit s’être battu avec un camarade, s’étaient-il retrouvés après que Steve l’a laissé ? Hopper se tourna brièvement vers lui et Steve acquiesça sans réfléchir. 

“D’accord, fais-en sorte que ça ne se produises plus, gamin, pour ton bien. Merci d’être venu chercher Steve et de l’avoir emmené. Il m’a dit aussi que tu l’avais accompagné pour faire les courses.” 

L’autre hocha simplement la tête. Hopper lui avait déjà remboursé les courses, Steve alla rejoindre le blond qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Une petite tête frisée apparue dans l’entrebâillement. 

“Je te présente ma fille, Jane.” 

Billy leva la main pour la saluer, alors elle sortit sur le porche comme elle l’avait fait quand ils étaient arrivés. Elle semblait fixer Billy droit dans les yeux malgré le noir. Il se regardèrent pendant un moment en silence. El’ était très concentrée sur Billy qui remuait à ses côtés. Steve savait ce que c’était, mais elle ne s’était jamais autant attardée sur lui. Billy avait sûrement caché ses émotions, ce qui représentait pour elle un défi intéressant. Steve espérait de tout son cœur qu’elle ne dirait rien d’embarrassant, comme elle l’avait fait avec lui tout à l’heure. Elle garda le silence, son expression était indescriptible, en contre-jour. Hopper finit par intervenir. 

“Bien, faites attention sur la route. Et mets du désinfectant sur cette lèvre. 

— Oui monsieur. 

— Au revoir, Hop’ !”, lança Steve. 

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Le blond fit un signe de tête au shérif avant de démarrer. Il ne parvint pas à tenir sa langue plus longtemps. 

“Comment tu t’es fait ça ? Je sais très bien que ce n’était pas à l’école. 

— Ça te regarde ?” 

Après une si bonne journée de communication, sa réponse était une surprise. Steve s’enfonça dans son siège mais continua de le regarder. Son profil droit était normal ; cependant, en scannant son partenaire des yeux, il finit par trouver des marques de doigts bien visibles sur son poignet qui tenait le volant, comme si quelqu'un l’avait tiré violemment ou maintenu de force. Il se demanda qui pouvait avoir la force – et les couilles – de faire ça à Billy Hargrove. 

“J’ai menti à Hopper, alors oui, ça me regarde. 

— Je ne t’ai rien demandé, Harrington.” 

Il avait presque envie de crier de frustration, d’en être revenu à “Harrington” après toutes ces améliorations. Billy s’était fermé comme une huître. 

“Avec qui tu t’es battu ? demanda-t-il sans se démonter. Je croyais que tu devais rentrer chez toi !” 

Billy enfonça son pied sur la pédale d’accélérateur et frappa fort sur le volant. Le regard qu’il lui jeta était meurtrier comme il ne l’avait jamais vu, même pas cette nuit-là. 

“Est-ce que tu vas fermer ta gueule, putain ?” 

Son sang se glaça. Il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de le regarder. Il s’attendait presque à le voir se transformer sous ses yeux. Il se sentait effrayé et déçu. Le blond crispa fort sa mâchoire et augmenta le volume de la musique, assez pour réveiller tout un quartier. Qu’est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Où était passé le Billy qui lui avait tapé dans le dos en lui souriant après un panier ? Qui l’avait conduit en courses sans faire d’histoire ? Qui avait empêché Stacy Hither de se moquer de lui... 

Billy se gara et n’attendit pas Steve pour rentrer chez lui. La maison était sombre, Neil Hargrove était le seul présent, assit devant un match de football avec une bière à la main. Il se retourna en les voyant rentrer. 

“Bonsoir monsieur Hargrove, salua Steve poliment. 

— Bonsoir. Si tu n’as pas mangé, il y a des restes de spaghettis dans le frigo, proposa-t-il aimablement. 

— J’ai mangé, mais merci.” 

Le blond lança un petit “bonne nuit” avant de monter rapidement les marches. Il ne claqua étonnamment pas la porte. 

“Je désespère du jour où il intègrera ce qu’est le respect”, déclara Neil avec un demi sourire. 

Il se retourna ensuite vers la télé, le commentateur venait d’hausser le ton pour signaler un beau plaquage. Le père Hargrove salua l’action avec une rasade de sa bouteille. Steve le contempla un moment, le cœur battant. Il devait penser qu’il regardait le match par-dessus son épaule, mais il regardait son crâne, et ses gestes, et ses épaules, et n’arrivait pas à voir Billy. Il sentait en revanche une pensée terrible monter dans sa gorge, l’étreindre de ses mains glacées. Et si... 

“Un bon conseil, fiston : le jour où tu prendras vraiment une épouse, assures toi qu’elle ait la tête sur les épaules.” 

A ces mots, Steve déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son cerveau ne voulait pas lâcher cette possibilité. Et si...et si Billy était rentré directement chez lui comme il avait dit qu’il le ferait ? 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Billy portait des traces de blessures. A la fin de la semaine dernière, il était apparu avec des bleus sur le visage, et il avait souvent des traces de combat visibles dans les vestiaires. Mais Billy était un bagarreur, il en avait eu la preuve de première main. Il avait aussi corrigé au moins trois sportifs du lycée depuis son emménagement, c’était bien connu. Alors, il était tout à fait capable de s’être trouvé un adversaire avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était peut-être allé en commission pour son père ou sa belle-mère, ou était allé mettre de l’essence dans sa propre voiture. Et alors, quelqu’un l’aura provoqué : ce n’était pas bien difficile d’énerver Billy. Quelqu’un l’avait peut-être bousculé, ou regardé de haut, ou insulté. Et comme Billy avait pris des coups, il était de mauvaise humeur. 

Toutes ces hypothèses étaient crédibles, alors pourquoi frissonnait-il en regardant Neil Hargrove ? 

Ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, si ce n’est quelque chose comme : “je choisirais ma compagne comme je l’entend, et s’il le faut, j’aurais la tête sur les épaules pour deux”, il préféra lui souhaiter la bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher. 

Billy se glissait dans les draps du lit au moment où il entra. Il ne lui parlait pas, ne le regardait pas non plus. Une odeur de cigarette flottait dans la pièce. Alors Steve se prépara à se coucher à son tour. Billy éteignit la lampe avant qu’il ne pose sa tête sur son oreiller. 

L’image de la lèvre fendue de Billy et des traces de doigts de le quittait pas, le regard que Neil lançait à son fils lorsqu’il parlait ne le quittait pas non plus. C’était difficile de penser à autre chose, une fois la tête posée sur l’oreiller qu’on lui avait donné à son arrivé et qui sentait l’odeur de Billy. Le silence de l’autre lui laissait tout le temps d’imaginer cette possibilité terrible. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Billy ne mit pas de musique et ne lui adressa pas un mot, Steve n’osa pas non plus briser le silence. L’autre lui avait tourné le dos, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. On entendait seulement le vent glacial s’écraser violemment contre le carreau de la fenêtre. 

Il était tout de même étrange que l’attitude de Billy soit semblable à celle de la semaine passée, après cette journée. Steve n’avait quand même pas pu l’imaginer ! Il se rappela le naturel de Billy quand il lui expliquait _Macbeth_ , son sourire en coin quand ils échangeaient une bonne répartie, ses grands yeux quand Steve lui avait trouvé trois qualités, ses rires quand il avait marqué un panier après qu’il lui ait passé la balle, l’air satisfait qu’il avait eu en mangeant ses gaufres à la chantilly, son air timide quand Steve prenait son partit devant son père, sa joie en écoutant sa musique favorite sortir de son tourne disque. 

Steve se rappela aussi l’air menaçant qu’il avait pris devant Stacy Hither, lui interdisant d’utiliser le surnom qu’il aimait donner à Steve. A bien y réfléchir, Steve se rendit compte qu’il ne l’avait pas appelé “joli garçon” devant la psychologue non plus, comme s’il voulait vraiment que ce surnom n’appartienne qu’à lui. Pour la première fois, Steve avait pensé que ce surnom n’était pas une simple moquerie. 

Il changea de position, se disant que Billy avait vraiment dû se battre contre un type lambda, mais il savait aussi pour l’avoir vu de ses yeux, qu’un bon combat avait tendance à le mettre de bonne humeur. Or, si quelqu’un avait le don d’assombrir son humeur, c’était bien son père. Billy était silencieux en sa présence, ne faisait pas trop de vagues, du moins, la plupart du temps...Steve se rappela que lors des derniers repas, Neil avait semblé contrarié par l’attitude de Billy. 

Le sommeil lui échappa un long moment. 

* 

La journée était belle, le soleil écrasant. Il avait mis de la crème solaire et ses Ray Ban noires. Il était avec ses amis au bord de la piscine. Nancy était quelque part, mais Steve ne se levait pas pour la rejoindre. Un jeune homme blond était étendu non loin de lui, le torse ruisselant d'eau, Il était impossible d'en détacher les yeux. Il faisait nuit. Il faisait froid. Il ne savait pas où était Nancy, il était assis avec Barbara au bord de la piscine. Il voyait des ombres se mouvoir dans les eaux sombres. Soudain, une sorte de tentacule hideuse et répugnante, presque décomposée, sortit de l'eau pour saisir Barbara à la cheville et l'attirer dans les profondeurs, et ce n'était pas Barbara, c'était Billy qui était emporté vers une mort certaine. Il criait à l'aide mais Steve ne bougea pas pour l'aider. Il était tétanisé. Le blond avait un visage saisit d'horreur, il allait être emporté pour être dévoré et pourrir dans l’autre monde. 

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, le t-shirt trempé de sueur froide. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait envie de vomir tellement La peut le submergeait. Il se concentra sur sa vision, il faisait nuit noire, le soleil ne semblait pas être sur le point de se lever. Il imaginait sans le vouloir des ombres ramper partout dans la chambre de Billy, chaque recoin se cachait une bête prête à attaquer. Il se leva sur ses pieds tremblants et décida de se trouver un coin de lumière. Il alla rapidement à la salle de bain, à pas feutrés pour ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre. 

Il s’assit alors sur le bord de la baignoire et essaya de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Ce genre de cauchemar l'avait laissé en paix toute la semaine ; maintenant que le monde à l’envers l’avait retrouvé, il ne le lâcherait pas. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ses cheveux décoiffés retombants sur ses doigts. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, dans une salle de bain qui n’était pas la sienne, à essayer de reprendre son calme. Le fait de ne pas être seul dans une grande maison vide avait été réconfortant, jusqu’à présent, mais le silence du blond rendait le silence lui-même encore plus pesant. 

“Qu’est ce qui t’arrive ?” 

Steve frôla la crise cardiaque. Billy était planté dans l‘embrasure de la porte, un de ses avants bras appuyé contre le mur, et le regardait calmement. Il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver, alors il ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps il était arrivé là. 

“Juste un cauchemar. Désolé de t’avoir réveillé, tu peux retourner te coucher.” 

Mais l’autre ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Il attendit patiemment que Steve se reprenne, sa présence chassait les restes de ses cauchemars même s’il se sentait passablement intimidé sous son regard. 

“Allez, viens”, finit par dire l’autre. 

Il fit un signe de tête dans la direction de sa chambre, alors Steve se leva lentement et le suivit 

Il n’était pas pressé de retourner dans l’obscurité insondable et glaciale de la pièce. Billy alluma la lumière de la lampe de chevet qui diffusa une lumière chaude dans toute la chambre, puis il se remit dans ses couvertures. 

“Je la laisse allumée, si tu veux.” 

L’embarras n’empêcha pas Steve d’acquiescer, touché par l’attention. Il se recoucha à son tour dans ses draps et cette fois-ci, il se sentait plus en paix : il y avait de la lumière, il pouvait voir que Billy était là et en sécurité. Tout irait bien. Il n’était pas chez lui, sa piscine était loin. Bien que rien ne pourrait jamais sortir Barbara de son cauchemar. 

Le blond était resté silencieux et ne lui avait pas encore tourné le dos. 

“Si j’ai menti, c’est pour que ça soit plus crédible, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Je me suis battu après l’école.” 

Steve regarda le profil du blond. 

“Billy...si tu, enfin...si c’était...” 

Steve toussa pour se laisser le temps de penser, mais aucune formulation ne lui venait. 

“Si...si tu veux me parler, de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.” 

Billy continua de fixer le plafond, ce n’est qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes que Steve le vit hocher légèrement la tête. Le blond s’installa sur le côté, le dos tourné vers Steve, certainement pour dormir. 

Steve chercha à son tour une position pour se rendormir confortablement, ce qui se révéla être difficile. 

“Billy ?” 

La voix du blond vint étouffée par sa couette. 

“Quoi ? 

— J’ai froid.” 

Le blond se retourna dans sa direction, puis il se leva pour chercher au salon une couverture et l’étendit sur Steve avant de se recoucher. Un quart d’heure se passa encore avant que Steve n’entende une respiration endormie s’élever du lit. Alors seulement, il put se rendormir.


	6. VENDREDI - Je ne suis pas une princesse, moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai rajouté un petit fanart qui vaut ce qu'il vaut au chapitre d'avant, si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemblent les blessures de Billy.  
> Bonne lecture !

Ce vendredi matin, Steve se réveilla fatigué et engourdi. Il s'était crispé de froid malgré les couvertures, et puis le manque de sommeil l'avait fait se lever tard. Billy n'était plus dans la chambre. Il se coiffa rapidement après une douche aussi chaude que possible et rejoignit les autres à table. Personne ne pipa mot au petit déjeuner, pas même Maxine qui regardait l'ecchymose de Billy du coin de l'œil. C'était moche : son œil gauche était cerné, une grande tache bleue violacée s'étirait sur sa mâchoire, et sa lèvre était gonflée. Steve regarda Neil Hargrove qui ne quitta pas son journal du regard, il regarda ensuite Susan qui regardait tout le monde sauf Billy. Elle avait demandé à Steve s'il avait bien dormi quand il s'était assis, mais ne demanda pas à Billy s'il avait mal, ni s'il voulait des médicaments ou s'il avait mis de la crème...rien.

Une colère sourde commençait doucement à le prendre aux tripes. Quand il était arrivé chez eux au début de la semaine, il avait plaint cette famille de devoir cohabiter avec Billy ; il commençait à réviser son jugement. Ce matin, il plaignait Billy de devoir vivre avec cette famille.

Il ne savait pas qui l'avait mis dans cet état, et il ne brûlerait pas un cierge pour lui s'il s'était battu contre un pauvre mec. Après tout, le visage de Steve était dans un pire état après que Billy l'a frappé. Mais Steve savait en revanche que l'attitude des autres était plus qu'étrange. Personne ne regardait Billy, personne ne lui demandait s'il allait bien.

Ce matin, Steve ne grimaça pas en servant son café à son "mari", il ne discuta pas non plus avant de s'assoir dans la Camaro, et ne proposa certainement pas à Susan d'aller chercher Maxine quelque part.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?", demanda Maxine avec bravoure.

Billy ne lâcha pas la route des yeux, et grogna.

"Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde."

La réponse n'étonna personne, mais le fait que Maxine insiste était une surprise.

"Ce n'est pas joli. Tu as pensé à désinfecter ?"

Billy la regarda dans le rétroviseur, tapa des doigts sur le volant puis répondit avec résignation, sans méchanceté.

"Et avec quoi, Max ?"

Steve eut alors une idée.

"Arrête-toi là !"

La demande était tellement inattendue que Billy fit un écart. Ils étaient en ville, Billy se gara sur une place du bas-côté. Steve était relativement étonné que l'autre se soit arrêté sans discuter.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en le regardant pour la première fois de la journée.

— Attendez-moi là, j'en ai pour deux minutes."

L'autre fronça des sourcils. Steve sortit précipitamment, ils avaient dépassé la pharmacie mais elle n'était pas loin. Il n'y avait heureusement qu'une vieille dame devant lui. Steve demanda des antidouleurs – que Billy ne prendrait certainement pas – et une crème apaisante et désinfectante. Il paya et rejoignit les autres rapidement. Ils étaient encore dans les temps.

Billy le fusillait du regard et Maxine suivait ses mouvements avec de grand yeux.

"Tu as pris quoi ? demanda Maxine avec curiosité.

— Une crème et des antidouleurs."

Il posa son sac en papier sur les genoux du conducteur qui regarda les produits avec incrédulité avant de revenir à Steve.

"C'est une blague, Harrington ?

— J'ai toujours un prénom, Har-grove. Et Max a raison, il faut soigner ça, c'est moche."

Billy le fixait toujours sans rien dire, puis jeta un œil à sa sœur – "demi-sœur !" – qui haussa les épaules. Le blond ne savait clairement pas quoi faire avec cette marque d'attention.

"Si vous n'aimez pas la vue, vous pouvez aussi regarder ailleurs !" s'exclama finalement Billy avec hargne.

Il reposa lourdement le sac sur les genoux de Steve et reprit la route.

Il y a une semaine, Steve lui aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre. Mais il y a une semaine, Billy lui aurait balancé au visage en lui disant de se les mettre au cul. Alors l'un dans l'autre, Steve décida de respirer et de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du blond.

"Ce n'est pas en regardant ailleurs que ça va se soigner. Ecoutes, poursuivit-il en sortant le tube de crème, c'est marqué : ' _Grace à ses propriétés cicatrisantes, cette crème permet d'accélérer la guérison, son action apaisante réduit la sensation de brûlure tout en désinfectant efficacement la zone'_ , tu peux même en mettre sur ton poignet."

A ces mots, Billy abaissa la manche de son blouson. Les marques de doigts étaient encore plus visibles que la veille, et la manche de sa veste n'était pas assez longue pour tout cacher.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

— Pas besoin, rétorqua Steve.

— Et moi j'ai pas besoin de toi, cracha-t-il.

— Tiens, dit-il à Maxine en lui tendant le sac en papier de la pharmacie. Mets-ça dans son sac s'il te plait."

Le bond mit un coup de volant en fusillant le rétroviseur du regard. Comme Steve ne rentrait pas dans son jeu, Billy ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Billy, commença Steve, déteste-moi si tu veux mais soigne ta lèvre. Ça te fera que du bien.

— Pas besoin de ta pitié, souffla Billy avec un air décontenancé.

— J'ai l'air d'avoir pitié ?", demanda Steve en se tournant vers lui.

Billy se gara devant l'école et se tourna franchement vers lui. Pour une fois, Maxine ne sauta pas de la voiture sitôt celle-ci arrêtée.

Les yeux bleus de Billy passèrent et repassèrent sur lui, comme s'il cherchait vraiment cette pitié que Steve avait dit ne pas avoir. Il avait les lèvres pincées, ce qui devait être douloureux vu son état. Il savait qu'il fallait dire quelque chose pour le soulager, mais quoi ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Steve eu un pincement au cœur en constatant une telle méfiance, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Le blond donnait l'impression que personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose gratuitement pour lui. Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à sa vrai mère, si elle était décédée, si Billy l'avait connu ou s'il n'avait eu que Neil pour s'occuper de lui.

"Rien, euh, seulement te soulager un peu ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?"

Le regard de Steve ne faiblissait pas. Le meilleur moyen de créer le conflit était de dire quelque chose susceptible d'être interprété de travers, alors autant s'en tenir à la simplicité. Billy déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam tressaillant sur sa gorge à découvert. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir encore attrapé la mort, se dit Steve. Il avait toujours les lèvres pincées lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture pour prendre son sac, sans le vider des produits de la pharmacie. Il verrouilla la voiture quand lui et Maxine furent sortis et partit sans un mot.

Steve soupira, sûrement autant de soulagement que de lassitude. Il s'apprêtait à aller en cours quand il s'aperçu que la petite rousse était encore à ses côtés.

"Merci pour ça."

Elle avait de grands yeux expressifs, qui avaient l'habitude d'afficher autant de défis que son demi-frère, mais qui pour le moment étaient humides de gratitude.

"Euh...de rien ?

— Ce n'était pas _rien_ , Steve !" cria-t-elle presque.

Bon sang, ces enfants étaient-ils capables de parler sans hurler ? L'adolescente avait les lèvres qui tremblaient.

"Ce n'était pas rien, crois-moi. Merci de prendre soin de lui, même si c'est pour le devoir.

— C'est..."

Mais Steve s'interrompit, il ne pouvait pas la contredire, ou que dirait-il ?

"Je sais qu'il peut être le roi des connards, mais...mais des fois il a besoin de quelqu'un, et il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, poursuivit-elle.

— Je comprends."

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, ensuite Maxine lui frappa gentiment le bras avant de partir.

"N'oubliez pas de m'attendre, je veux aller à l'arcade avec la compagnie !"

Steve hocha la tête avant de se rendre à son cours d'anglais. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler de son contrôle à Billy. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser non plus. C'était peut-être pour le mieux, il se jura de l'emporter avec lui dans la tombe si sa note était mauvaise. Au-dessus de 'C-', il envisagerait peut-être de lui en parler.

*

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Billy ! Steve l'avait croisé de loin à la pose du matin, mais il était avec des gars de sa classe et il partait déjà. Il était maintenant midi et Steve ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il aperçut une touffe de cheveux blond frisés à l'autre bout de la cafétéria et se dirigea vers lui sans réfléchir : il fallait qu'il lui dise !

"Tiens, je crois que ta femme ne peut plus se passer de toi !"

La phrase de Tommy lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de Billy. Il était assis avec Tommy, Carole et quelques autres joueurs de basket de son âge, et quelques filles, dont Stacy Hither qui était presque assise sur ses genoux.

La remarque fit rire quelques gars et particulièrement Carole. Steve commença alors à reculer, ils parleraient plus tard.

"C'est vrai Stevie, tu es toujours collé à Billy, laisse-le respirer un peu quand il mange !", déclara Stacy avec un clin d'œil.

Cette salope voulait surtout se retrouver seule avec lui.

"Je ne colle personne, on est en binôme.

— Et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu es là ?", demanda-t-elle avec une voix fausse.

Steve n'avait rien à redire, puisqu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Il y a un an, Steve lui aurait répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas sonné et qu'elle pouvait occuper sa bouche à autre chose qu'à dire des conneries, mais il était devenu un homme meilleur, et il n'avait plus non plus une armée d'abrutis pour rire à ses blagues.

Billy le regardait avec intérêt.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?", demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Steve essayait de passer outre l'impression qu'il avait de parler à son ennemi, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'allait pas venir lui dire ses notes comme si Billy était son putain de père, ou comme s'il était une sombre merde en quête d'approbation. C'est ce que penserait tout le monde s'il s'affichait comme ça. Steve se flagella mentalement pour s'être approché de cette table.

"Ça peut attendre."

Il lui fit un petit signe de salutation avant de commencer à partir, mais il fut interrompu de nouveau par Tommy.

"Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, Hargrove, reprit Tommy, je pense qu'il en a après ton cul."

Un rire général s'éleva alors il se sentit obligé d'en rajouter.

"Ou plutôt te donner le sien ? Tu veux quoi Steviiie ?", se moqua Tommy avec une voix aiguë.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il essaya de rester calme pour ne pas donner de l'eau au moulin. En un instant, il retrouva son attitude froide et calculée qu'il avait maintenue jusqu'à lundi.

"Va chier, Tommy. C'est parce que mon cul te fascine que tu me l'as léché pendant des années ?"

Des hués montèrent de quelques gars saluant sa réplique. Les joues de Tommy s'empourprèrent de gène et de colère. Steve le connaissait assez pour savoir que les prochains mots allaient être mordants, et il n'eut pas tort.

"Très drôle, enculé. Je ne fais que mettre Hargrove en garde, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu vois ? Surtout qu'à en croire les bruits, t'es tellement merdique qu'il vaut mieux se taper cette raclure de Jonathan Byers. Vu que tu le fréquentes, je me dis qu'il est peut-être contagieux, tu piges ?"

Il savait frapper où ça faisait mal. Steve savait qu'il ne serait pas soulagé, même en lui cassant une dizaine d'assiettes sur le crâne. Le rire de Stacy n'aidait pas à se ressaisir. Un joueur frappa Billy dans le dos et lui demanda son avis. Steve détacha alors les yeux de Tommy et eu un semi-espoir. Billy avait sauté à la gorge de Stacy pour moins que ça, hier. Dustin l'avait même nommé "chevalier en armure" ; il n'en demanderait pas autant, mais regardait quand même le blond en attendant sa réponse.

"Je ne suis pas une princesse, moi. Ne vous en faites pas", déclara Billy sans le regarder.

Il rit avec les autres et quelque chose se déchira au niveau de la poitrine de Steve. Le blond posa son bras musclé autour de la taille de Stacy pour l'assoir franchement sur ses genoux. Il avait revêtu son sourire de "baiseur de mère", qui tomba presque imperceptiblement quand il croisa son regard.

"Déçu ?" demanda Tommy.

Même Steve ne voulait pas s'avouer à lui-même à quel point Tommy avait raison.

"Bon appétit", répondit sobrement Steve avant de partir pour de bon.

Bien qu'humilié, il tacha de garder la tête haute, fier d'avoir conservé son sang-froid. Il sentit les yeux de son "mari" le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la cafétaria. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de manger.

*

Steve s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la bibliothèque du lycée pour mettre sa pause à profit, ayant en tête qu'il s'y trouvait un distributeur de nourriture et de boissons, quand il entendit son nom être appelé derrière lui.

Blaise Holligan marchait vers lui d'un pas pressé.

"Salut, l'accueillit Steve.

— Hey ! dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Je t'ai vu quitter la cafet' sans manger, est-ce que ça va ?

— Euh, oui, oui. Je ne pensais pas que tout le monde avait entendu..."

Steve se frotta la tête, et arrêta aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait emprunté ce geste à Billy Hargrove.

"Oh non, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que je t'ai vu partir assez contrarié, et que mon 'cher et tendre' avait l'air impliqué là-dedans, précisa le footballeur en ironisant le surnom.

— Comme tu dis", souffla Steve.

Le brun se rapprocha avec l'air préoccupé.

"Il t'a insulté ?

— Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit Steve en riant, je me fiche de ce qu'il dit.

— Quand même, s'il t'emmerde, je peux peut-être lui remettre les idées en place."

C'était à se demander pourquoi il prenait cela autant à cœur... proposait-il vraiment de casser la gueule à Tommy pour lui ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le défende, il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre "chevalier en armure" discount : il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, pour commencer. Steve se demanda avec dégout quand il avait commencé à envoyer des ondes de "princesse", et se rappela les mots de Billy. Est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire "je ne suis pas une princesse comme Steve" ou "je ne suis pas une princesse comme son ex, Wheeler" ? Dans tous les cas, il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'en mêle", rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

L'autre fit un pas en arrière et Steve se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé s'exprimer sa colère sur lui, qui n'avait rien demandé. Steve leva les mains en signe de détente et respira profondément pour retrouver son calme. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le perdre pour Tommy, se raisonna-t-il, et encore moins pour ce connard d'Hargrove, qui s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il se demanda quoi d'autre était objet de moquerie avec ses amis, est-ce qu'il se servait des lacunes en anglais de Steve pour amuser la galerie ? De son rôle de "femme au foyer" pour la semaine ? De son amitié avec des gamins ?

Steve passa de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux en constant qu'il ne se calmait pas.

"Désolé", lâcha-t-il simplement tout en respirant de nouveau profondément.

L'autre garçon semblait attendre patiemment. Steve finit par reprendre contenance. Il décida qu'il ne penserait à Billy que quand il l'aurait sous les yeux, et que ce serait déjà gaspiller son temps.

"C'est difficile entre Tommy et moi, reprit-il. Tu sais, c'est moi qui l'ai insulté le premier, si on veut."

L'autre hocha la tête et se réavança.

"Y'a rien à regretter, affirma Blaise. Est-ce que Hargrove...enfin tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler.

— Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, c'est vrai.

— Alors...bibliothèque ?"

Steve se retourna, se rappelant de là où il se dirigeait. Il poussa alors la porte, et le brun le suivit. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à manger une pomme, des chips et un soda avec Holligan à la bibliothèque. Il avait insisté pour lui tenir compagnie, argumentant qu'il ne manquerait pas à ses amis pour quelques heures. Ils parlèrent principalement de sport, Blaise Holligan était lui aussi capitaine de son équipe, ce qui leur donnait des responsabilités similaires. Ils soutenaient aussi les mêmes équipes locales, tandis que Billy était un inconditionnel des Los Angeles Lakers. Peu importe ce qui se disait, Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au blond, et par conséquent à le comparer avec le footballeur.

Quand arriva l'heure pour eux deux de se rendre à leurs entraînements respectifs, ils firent route ensemble jusqu'au parking où leurs chemins se séparaient.

"Alors, on se voit toujours ce soir ?", demanda Blaise.

Steve confirma avec bonne humeur, bien que la perspective de retrouver son partenaire et ce connard de Tommy aux vestiaires ne l'enchantait guère.

Steve aperçut Billy du coin de l'œil, mené par Tommy au gymnase, il n'était pas pressé de les suivre. Il vit clairement le blond leur jeter un regard noir, mais décida de ne pas lui accorder trop d'attention.

"Je ne dirais pas non à quelques bonnes bières, ajouta Steve

— Bientôt, répondit l'autre. Bon courage, jusque-là !"

Steve le remercia en notant, qu'aujourd'hui, le brun avait les yeux verts, puis il partit vers son destin maudit.

*

Billy était frustré, Steve savait que c'était parce qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard de tout l'entrainement. Même les mots de son fils de pute d'ex-meilleur-ami – "Je crois que ta femme boude" – n'avaient pas réussi à l'atteindre. Il était resté stoïque, et avait plutôt bien joué le ballon, d'autant mieux que le blond ne s'était, de nouveaux, pas acharné sur lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus tapés dans le dos comme jeudi, mais ils avaient relativement joué en équipe ; même si à la fin du match amical, Billy était tellement sur les nerfs que les autres joueurs laissaient une distance de sécurité d'au moins trois mètres avec le Californien.

Steve se lava rapidement, puis se recoiffa en discutant avec un gars de l'équipe, tout ça en esquivant tout contact visuel avec son partenaire. Ils se retrouveraient bien assez tôt dans le même véhicule. Steve maudit tous les dieux d'avoir tiré ce maudit "aléa", et considéra sérieusement l'idée de prendre quand même sa voiture à partir de maintenant.

Etonnamment, Stacy Hither attendait à côté de la Camaro, collée à ses pneus comme un vieux chewing-gum. Cette comparaison fit rire intérieurement Steve, car elle était visiblement occupée à faire des bulles avec un malabar rose.

Des pas lourds le rattrapèrent. Billy était encore en train de se sécher les cheveux quand Steve avait passé la porte. Il arriva à la voiture une seconde après Steve.

"Tout va bien, Stevie ?", demanda la jeune fille en faisant claquer son chewing-gum.

Il l'ignora et posa sa main sur la poignée du passager en attendant que Billy ouvre. Celui-ci eut la grâce de ne pas le faire attendre. Une fois assis, il put voire Maxine arriver de loin. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Billy qui scrutait autour de lui en tapant du pied.

"Tu attends ta sœur ?", demanda encore Stacy.

Steve attendit d'entendre le sempiternel correctif : "demi-sœur" ; mais cette question pas plus que la dernière ne reçut de réponse. Il ne gronda même pas la petite rousse pour ses quelques secondes de retard, comme il en avait l'habitude ; il s'assit au volant et démarra sitôt la fillette assise, si bien que Stacy – assise sur le capot – eut à peine le temps de sauter sur ses pieds pour ne pas être emportée.

Il la vit trébucher quand Billy se tordait le cou pour faire sa marche arrière, c'était une petite consolation mais Steve la prenait.

"J'espère que tu ne comptais pas l'épouser", se moqua Maxine.

Les yeux bleus de Billy plongèrent dans ceux de Steve quelques longues fractions de secondes avant de se détourner pour regarder la route.

"Je parlais de la fille qui avait ses fesses sur ta voiture", précisa-t-elle avec ce ton que l'on réserve aux enfants lents d'esprit.

Le ventre de Steve se serra. Le conducteur se contenta d'un bruit de gorge. Il tapait sur son volant mais il n'y avait aucun bruit de musique. Steve reconnut son attitude nerveuse, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais vu aussi fébrile.

"Tout va bien, Billy ? s'enquit Maxine.

— Ouais, pourquoi ? répondit-il sans douceur.

— Parce que tu viens de passer l'arcade."

Steve ne s'en était pas rendu compte non plus. Le blond fit un demi-tour sale au milieu de la route ce qui les fit s'accrocher à leurs sièges. Il flottait une odeur inhabituelle dans l'habitacle, venant de Billy, mais Steve n'était pas assez concentré pour déceler son origine.

"Et toi, Steve ? demanda-t-elle

— Moi ?

— Tu vas bien ?"

Elle fit trainer la dernière syllabe, comme si elle arrivait au bout de sa patience de pédagogue. Que répondre ? Il n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas vraiment mal non plus. Il irait bien s'il était ailleurs. Voilà.

Pour tout dire, il se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Super, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix trainante. Puisque tout le monde est dans le déni je tiens à ajouter que, moi aussi, ma journée était super.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Steve.

— Je suis célibataire. Pas la peine de te réjouir, Billy."

Ils arrivèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer dans ses explication, Steve lui demanderait autour d'un verre. Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière, assez fort pour que le blond puisse à coup sûr grincer des dents. Il se dirigea vers l'arcade et entra dans la salle bruyante sans proposer à son partenaire de se joindre à lui. Il avait été stupide l'autre jour, Dustin avait eu raison : toute minute loin de lui devait être bonne à prendre. Il s'assit à une table et jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

Billy était assis à sa voiture, et le regardait également. Maxine sortait seulement. Le blond ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Quand la rousse fit sonner la clochette de l'entrée, le blond appuya brusquement sur sa pédale pour partir dans un crissement de pneu.

C'est à ce moment que le cerveau de Steve réalisa que l'odeur qui s'était accroché à Billy était celle de la crème qu'il lui avait achetée.

*

Will et Mike faisaient leurs devoirs à côté de lui tandis que Lucas et Dustin jouaient à une borne avec des airs conspirateurs, lançant de temps en temps des regards torves en direction de Maxine, assise en face de lui. Cette dernière secouait sa jambe avec agacement en faisant mine de les ignorer, sirotant un milkshake au chocolat qu'il lui avait payé. Amusant, comme ce geste d'agacement lui avait été transmis par Billy alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté.

Maxine lui avait raconté sa dispute et refusait désormais d'en dire plus, agacée que Steve ait osé prendre un tant soit peu le parti de son petit-ami. Elle avait elle aussi la faculté d'ignorer superbement les autres tout en lançant de temps en temps des regards noirs que Steve avait envie de qualifier de "typique Hargrove". Un instant, Steve se rappela l'après-midi du mercredi où il s'était installé chez _Jerry's_ avec Billy, et l'instant d'après, il se maudit d'avoir pensé à lui.

"Tu soupires, encore", commenta Maxine.

Cela lui fit penser à son demi-frère qui avait asséné la même remarque il y a quelques jours.

"Et toi tu tapes du pied", remarqua Steve, ce qui la fit arrêter instantanément.

De nouveau, Steve se demanda depuis combien de temps Maxine et Billy cohabitaient. Il ne pouvait pas décemment poser cette question à Billy, de peur qu'il se braque comme la fois où il avait appelé Susan "madame Hargrove". Steve était presque sûr que la maman de Billy était décédée, et il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Mr. Hyde en soulevant le sujet. Quand même, et bien que Steve ne ressente plus du tout la sympathie qu'il avait eu pour le blond ce matin, il se demandait si Billy avait eu la chance de connaître sa mère. Susan était très gentille, mais elle n'agissait pas avec Billy comme s'il était son fils, en témoignait son attitude ce matin au petit déjeuner. Elle agissait comme la mère de Max, mais dès qu'il était question de Billy, c'était l'affaire du très chaleureux Neil Hargrove. Si les estimations de Steve étaient bonnes, les choses devaient être ainsi depuis plusieurs années : la réaction de Billy quand on lui manifestait la moindre gentillesse était assez parlante.

"Dis, Max, engagea Steve.

— Ouais ?

— Depuis combien de temps ta mère est avec le père de Billy ?

— Depuis trois ans, pourquoi ?

— Je me demandais, c'est tout."

A peine une minute passa, et Steve n'y tient plus.

"Eh, ton papa, je veux dire...

— Je ne l'ai jamais connu, répondit-elle avec légèreté. Ce n'était pas son truc, la paternité.

— Ah, euh, je vois...désolé.

— Pas besoin."

Maxine le regarda et sembla lire en lui ses interrogations.

"Tu veux savoir ce qu'il en est de la mère de Billy, poursuivit-elle sans trace de questionnement. Mais je ne peux pas en parler, Billy m'en voudrait. C'est à lui de te le dire, s'il en a envie."

Steve hocha la tête. La réponse de Maxine confirmait ses craintes, la maman de Billy était certainement décédée.

"Et pourquoi vous avez quitté la Californie ?"

Maxine retira sa paille de ses lèvres et grimaça, visiblement embêtée par la question. Steve se félicita de ne pas l'avoir posée à son demi-frère. La rousse tapota encore la paille dans le fond de son verre nerveusement avant de répondre.

"C'est compliqué, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre non plus. Mais je peux te dire que si on est venu à Hawkins c'est parce que Neil avait une possibilité d'emploi ici."

La curiosité de Steve n'en était que plus vive. La rousse pinça ses lèvres avec un air désolé.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, tu sais.

— Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas", répondit Steve avec un petit sourire.

Une seconde plus tard, Dustin arrivait comme une tornade et poussait Maxine sur la banquette pour pouvoir s'assoir en face de lui.

"Alors, dit-il fortement, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'a encore fait ?"

*

Quand Steve remonta dans la voiture, Maxine était de nouveaux en couple avec Lucas Sinclair. La mère de ce dernier était venue chercher tout le monde, y compris Dustin, ce qui ne laissait que Maxine à l'arrière. Ils avaient donc eu le droit à des adieux larmoyants mais discrets quand les deux jeunes avaient dû se séparer pour partir.

Billy sentait toujours la crème. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, il sentait aussi légèrement la sueur, comme s'il avait fait du sport. Il fumait, la mâchoire serrée, et sa musique était à fond. Steve pouvait voir malgré l'obscurité le bleu de Billy grimper sur son avant-bras, plus foncé qu'au matin. Les traces de doigts étaient tellement marquées qu'elles se rejoignaient par endroit.

Steve essaya d'étouffer la bouffée de compassion qui lui emplissait le cœur en voyant cela, se rappelant à qui il avait à faire : soit à quelqu'un qui selon ses dires n'était "pas une princesse", lui.

Ils ne parlèrent pas avant d'arriver – ni après, d'ailleurs.

Neil était absent, ils mangèrent avec Susan devant la télé, puis Billy monta et l'on entendit la douche couler. Steve resta plus longtemps devant la télé, puis profita que l'autre soit dans la salle de bain pour choisir ce qu'il porterait pour la fête. Quand le blond sortit de la douche, Steve le croisa pour se préparer dans la salle de bain, sans jeter un œil sur son torse musclé au passage.

Il se lava rapidement pour faire bonne mesure, il n'était pas sale mais il était plus simple de se recoiffer en reprenant à zéro. Il soigna sa coiffure avec de sa laque fétiche, et ne sortit qu'une fois satisfait. Le blond ajustait sa coiffure dans sa chambre, l'odeur de son eau de Cologne avait remplacée celle de la crème. Steve se demanda s'il avait pris aussi les cachets, et espéra que non, puisqu'il comptait sûrement boire au moins autant que lui.

Le tourne-disque jouait Scorpions assez fort pour faire trembler les murs, mais le père Hargrove n'était pas là pour s'en soucier. Il croisa les yeux bleus dans le miroir que Billy utilisait, et s'y accrocha un instant.

Un instant, Steve oublia qu'il était fâché, vexé, insulté, pour apprécier la vue. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait tant à apprécier, mais ses yeux courraient sur l'autre garçon. C'était sans doute le fait insolite de se retrouver dans la chambre de Billy Hargrove, en spectateur involontaire de son rituel pour se préparer... Il était penché sur son bureau pour se regarder dans un petit miroir, sous le jean bleu foncé se dessinait la forme de son cul galbé – ce n'était pas de sa faute si Billy lui mettait presque sous le nez – et au-dessus, les larges épaules de Billy tendaient une chemise du même bleu que ses yeux ; ses cheveux étaient désormais disciplinés en boucles soignées qui luisaient comme de l'or fondue sous l'éclat chaud de la lampe. Les yeux de Billy le suivaient, obscurcis par une ombre jetée par ses longs cils noirs ; Steve était presque sûr qu'il se les étaient maquillés.

Steve eu du mal à déglutir. Il avait quant à lui opté pour un col roulé rouge, un que sa mère avait ramené de Milan, et avait passé un jean noir qu'il n'avait mis qu'une fois à Noël.

Le disque sauta car il était arrivé à la fin de sa face, et c'était l'occasion de détourner ses yeux du blond et de sa position flatteuse.

Il fouilla ensuite dans sa valise pour saisir le flacon de parfum de qualité qu'il avait pris. Il en mit quatre coups mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour chasser l'odeur de l'autre. Il regarda le blond saisir une petite boite et en trier une boucle d'oreille – une petite croix argentée – puis la passer avec habilité.

Billy se retourna ensuite en claquant fort des mains.

"Prêt ? demanda-t-il avec détermination.

— Prêt", acquiesça-t-il en retour.

*

Il était minuit passé, Billy avait déjà été nommé roi de la soirée. Les footballeurs l'avaient consacré à l'unanimité. Puisque Billy était connu comme le loup blanc, il avait été défié après avoir posé un orteil dans la maison de Mike Howler, et l'on sans doute pu entendre leurs acclamations à l'autre bout de la ville.

Son partenaire et lui s'étaient donc séparés dès la première seconde. Depuis, Steve avait croisé le regard de l'autre deux fois en tout, mais ils ne s'étaient pas cherchés. Blaise Holligan l'avait vite trouvé. Ils avaient trinqué avec leur hôte, un type cool avec qui Steve avait déjà sympathisé, puis ils avaient bu avec plusieurs anciens joueurs, des étudiants revenus pour le week-end. Steve les connaissait pour la plupart, au moins de vue, car c'était une petite ville, et qu'il avait lui-même organisé plus d'une soirée. Ses heures de gloires n'étaient visiblement pas oubliées, pas mal de gars étaient là pour le saluer, et pas mal de filles l'invitèrent à danser. Il dansa avec quelques filles, dont une étudiante aux très belles courbes ; il descendit trop de bière pour les compter.

Mais c'était Billy qui était incontestablement l'attraction de la soirée. Les amis de Mike qui ne l'avaient jamais vu étaient attirés par le Californien comme des aimants, ils voulaient tous tester le nouveau leader avec son look exotique, les nanas orbitaient autour de lui à peu près pour les mêmes raisons.

En somme, c'était une bonne soirée. Il aurait tout oublié de sa journée de merde si Stacy Hither ne s'était présentée, et n'avait pas tapé dans l'œil d'un des anciens footballeurs. Elle avait tourné autour de son "mari" pendant des heures avant de se lasser de passer au second plan. Le blond était en ce moment sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant comme s'il avait le feu au cul en tenant une nana lambda par les hanches. Il avait déjà bousculé un gars qui l'avait trouvé à danser avec sa copine, mais ils ne s'étaient étrangement pas battus.

Holligan passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le conduisit vers la cuisine. Il sortit une bouteille de vodka non entamée de Dieu sait où et lui en servit un verre.

Le brun revenait toujours vers lui, ce qui n'échappa pas aux gars de son équipe. Ils les attirèrent dehors et déclenchèrent une beuverie en l'honneur des deux capitaines qui scella l'amitié inconditionnelle entre le basketball et le football. Steve battit Blaise à plate couture, ce qui lui valut une salve d'applaudissement.

Le brun passa encore son bras autour de lui – tactile comme pas mal de gars une fois bourré – et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Trouve moi une cigarette, et je ne dirais à personne que je t'ai laissé gagner, capitaine."

Steve rit fortement et passa lui aussi son bras autour de lui afin de l'imiter en murmurant.

"Trouve moi une cigarette, et je ne répèterais à personne que les footballeurs sont des petites frappes."

Le souffle de l'autre s'écrasa contre son oreille quand il se mit à rire à son tour.

Steve aperçut un éclair de cheveux blond dans la petite foule. Billy Hargrove était sorti assister au spectacle, Tommy derrière lui. La seule vue de Tommy lui fit attraper une nouvelle bouteille de bière. Ce qu'il avait dit ce midi le frappa à nouveaux : "Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, Hargrove je pense qu'il en a après ton cul", il avait même insinué que côtoyer Jonathan Byers le rendait pervers. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Plus que tout, comment Steve avait-il fait pour ne pas voir avant quelle espèce d'enfoiré Tommy était ?

Le blond n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, quelqu'un lui avait sûrement volé sa bière, ou bien une nana avait résisté à ses charmes...quoi que, c'était surtout lui qui semblait résister à leurs avances. Steve ne l'avait pas encore vu s'éclipser en bonne compagnie, pas que Steve l'ait surveillé.

"Eh mec, j'ai laissé mon herbe dans ta caisse, tu peux me filer les clefs ?", demanda Tommy à Blaise en se rapprochant.

Steve avait presque oublié que Tommy était son partenaire. C'était parce qu'ils étaient dans la même galère que Blaise Holligan l'avait approché.

"Je ne te les file pas, non, mais je vais aller te la chercher si tu veux.

— Putain, nan, je ne veux pas, objecta Tommy. Je viens avec toi la chercher."

La confiance régnait. Il sentit l'étreinte du footballeur se resserrer autour de lui avant de le lâcher. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire et partit avec un soupir audible, sans payer la moindre attention au blond.

Billy et lui se retrouvèrent seuls à seuls. Seuls à seuls entourés de presque tout le lycée de Hawkins. Le blond le regardait tantôt lui, tantôt par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il ne soutenait pas son regard. Steve regarda quand même derrière lui mais ne vit rien de notable ; quand il se retourna, il vit Billy se passer la main plusieurs fois dans les boucles qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bière ou la bonne ambiance mais il sentit l'envie de soulager la gêne.

"J'aimerais presque savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit devant la psy."

Il souffla un petit rire et pris une gorgé sous le regard d'incompréhension du blond. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et battit plusieurs fois des cils avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'allume. Il semblait planer une certaine timidité dans ses yeux bleus quand il répondit :

"En tout cas, elle n'a pas trouvé de remède miracle."

Le blond afficha un petit sourire en coin et regarda dans la direction où ils étaient partis.

"Ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait trouvé un pour nous", ajouta Steve.

Les petits regards en coin que lui jetait l'autre sans répondre auraient presque été à classer dans la catégorie "mignon" du dossier Hargrove, si sa gêne ne cachait pas potentiellement des insultes.

"Bon, déclara Steve, dis-moi quand tu veux partir. À plus. "

Il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la maison, peut-être trouver quelqu'un pour danser. L'air était glacial dehors, même s'il flottait dans une chaleur agréable à cause du trop-plein d'alcool. Une main sur son coude l'arrêta.

Le blond avait l'air légèrement paniqué, mais cela le quitta vite car il fit un pas en arrière et regarda de nouveau Steve par intermittence.

"Euh, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda-t-il avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

— Ouais ?

— Cool."

Le corps de l'autre était secoué, Steve baissa les yeux pour voir que c'était parce qu'il battait fort du pied. Steve eut pitié et demanda.

"Et toi, tout va comme tu veux ?"

Billy hocha la tête. Il avait l'air plus petit que d'habitude, ses épaules étaient un peu rentrées. Il n'avait pas son blouson et il faisait sûrement moins cinq, Steve se demanda comment il faisait pour supporter cela.

"Viens, il fait froid."

Steve inclina la tête vers la baie vitrée. L'autre passa ses mains sur son pantalon et fit un pas pour le suivre.

C'est à ce moment que leurs partenaires respectifs réapparurent. Tommy tendit fièrement le paquet d'herbe, et Holligan reprit sa place auprès de Steve.

"Hargrove, salua Holligan. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ?"

Steve paria mentalement sur un : "Ça te regarde, Holligan ?", mais fut surprit.

"Ton père m'a trouvé dans le lit de ta mère."

Tommy éclata de rire. Steve avait encore sous-estimé le grand méchant Billy Hargrove. Cette blague aurait sûrement fait rire un pote, mais elle ne fit évidemment pas rire Blaise. Steve pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne pousse pas le blond, où ce serait un massacre. Billy paraissait continuellement prêt à sauter à la gorge du footballeur, pour des raisons qui lui étaient encore inconnues.

Heureusement, le brun n'était pas assez stupide pour répondre par la force. Malheureusement, il était trop fier pour ne pas répondre tout court.

"Il n'a pas frappé assez fort."

Il fusilla ensuite Tommy du regard avant de passer un bras autour de Steve – ça commençait à devenir une habitude

Les yeux bleus devinrent glacials quand ils se posèrent sur le bras autour de lui. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se figea en regardant Steve dans les yeux. Le temps était comme suspendus, biens que seuls de minuscules secondes ne se soient écoulées : Steve avait le temps de voir l'hésitation fleurir sur le visage de son partenaire avant qu'il ne se ravise. Il plongea alors ses mains dans ses poches, son pied battant furieusement le sol. "Mon lapin", se rappela Steve.

"Rentrons Steve, dit Blaise en le poussant doucement à l'intérieur, Mike a un bon truc en réserve."

Il se tordit le cou pour jeter un dernier regard au blond qui le transperçait du regard, avant d'être embarqué.

*

Steve ne voyait plus très clair depuis un moment, ou plutôt, il voyait clair, mais les images se succédaient par à-coup quand il bougeait la tête. Il sentait encore la chaleur de la poitrine de Alice Hobson pressée contre son torse, sans avoir besoin de se concentrer. Ils avaient dansé entre deux et cinq slows, de plus en plus lents, pour finir par s'embrasser salement au milieu de la piste. Elle avait un gout de fraise, ce qui l'avait rebuté, lui faisant immédiatement penser à cette pétasse de Stacy et à son père confiseur – qui lui avait dit que son père était confiseur ? – mais ses seins étaient particulièrement rebondis, dépassant allégrement de sa veste en jean, et ses cheveux châtains étaient parfaitement coiffés en belles boucles comme celles de Billy. Elles ne sentaient pas l'eau de Cologne, et elle n'était pas blonde. Steve l'avait embrassé quand même ; les blondes n'avaient jamais été son truc de toutes façons. Nancy n'était pas blonde, ni bouclée. Elle sentait encore moins l'eau de Cologne. Elle avait des yeux bleus perçant, qui ne chancelaient jamais. Alice Hobson avait les yeux verts. Steve avait fermé les yeux.

Quand il fut à moitié dur et qu'il planifiait distraitement d'emmener sa danseuse dans un lit à l'étage, ou dans un placard, dans lequel elle se mettrait à genoux et il la guiderait en passant sa main sans ses boucles soyeuses, ses plans furent contrecarrés par l'amie de la fille qui ne se sentait pas bien et voulait rentrer, maintenant.

Un flashback inopiné refroidit Steve plus efficacement qu'une douche froide. Que ce serait-il passé pour l'amie de Nancy s'il n'avait pas insisté pour la conduire à l'étage ? Steve se donna pour mission de conduire lui-même l'amie d'Alice à sa voiture, et attacha même sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Tu es vraiment un gentleman", commenta –t-elle en souriant.

Si elle savait à quel point il ne l'était pas...Le froid et la neige ne calmèrent pas ses pensées morbides, mais chassèrent quelque peu son ivresse. Pas assez pour marcher droit.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'adolescent débridés pour se rendre à la salle de bain de l'étage, dans le but de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il avait à peine passé la porte que Billy rentrait et refermait la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'air fou, et passablement éméché.

"Maxine a raison, dit-il en posant difficilement son verre à côté du lavabo.

— Quoi ?"

Steve ne comprenait pas, parlait-il encore du _veto_ sur les noms de famille ?

"Maxine, elle a raison, on est dans le déni."

Steve regardait avec effarement le blond essayer de rester stable et le pointer du doigt.

"J'ai passé une putain de mauvaise journée", clama le blond en insistant sur chaque mot.

Il avait parlé avec détermination, comme s'il avouait enfin un crime impossible à confesser. Steve se creusa la tête longtemps avant de se rappeler la conversation en question. C'était quand, plus tôt – ou la veille – ils s'étaient retrouvés tous dans la voiture et que le silence de mort avait fait s'inquiéter Maxine. Si Billy voulait de l'honnêteté, il frappait à la bonne porte.

"Tu te fous de moi, _tu_ as passé une mauvaise journée ?!"

L'autre serra les poings mais ne changea pas de posture.

"Putain de mauvaise, Steve.

— C'est Steve, maintenant ? Elle est où la _princesse_ ?"

Steve croisa les bras et Billy s'appuya contre le lavabo avec un air dépité.

"Elle est là, content ?"

Il se présenta lui-même en écartant les bras, puis devant l'absence de réponse, se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Steve

— Que je suis...que je suis..."

Après un moment laissant à Steve le temps d'envisager toutes les possibilités, le blond reprit :

"Que je suis désolé."

Le blond regardait ses chaussures. Le cœur de Steve battait mais il essayait de ne pas sauter à pied joints dans le piège que le blond lui tendait possiblement. Il avait l'air sincère, et il n'y avait pas de public, mais Steve était déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois dans la journée.

"Tu es désolé pourquoi ?

— Allez, Steve...

— Billy ?

— Ça va, ça va...Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je frappe Tommy au visage ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, ça. Je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'un 'chevalier en armure', parce que je ne suis _pas_ une putain de _princesse_ , pigé ?

— Pigé, _mon Roi_.

— Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé qu'il s'en prenne une, on s'entend, mais ce n'est pas ce que je demandais. Je suis plus que capable de me défendre !

— Je sais...

— Blaise voulait lui en coller une ce midi, je lui ai dit non mais -

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce connard vient faire là ? Il t'a proposé de frapper Tommy ?"

Steve devait vraiment être bourré pour s'être laissé babiller ce genre de choses. Le blond avait l'air excédé.

"Il m'a juste proposé de lui mettre les points sur les 'i' mais je ne sais pas comment, et on s'en fout, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, tu m'as écouté ?"

Billy se prit l'arête du nez entre les doigts, puis la tête dans les mains, avant de laisser sortir des respirations profondes, comme s'il s'exerçait à la méditation.

"Bon, écoutes, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant Steve droit dans les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer ou quoi que ce soit...

— Ou quoi que ce soit ?

— Putain, si je t'avais défendu, ça aurait fait que confirmer...ça nous aurait fait passer pour...

— Quoi, Hargrove ?"

Steve ne rigolait plus, même s'il comprenait assez bien où il voulait en venir, il voulait l'entendre dire.

"Tu sais bien, merde !

— Ote moi d'un doute, ce n'est pas toi qui m'appelles 'chéri' et 'ma femme' devant tout le monde depuis une semaine ?"

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant de faire les cent pas dans la salle de bain.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose, Steve. Mais merde, laisse tomber."

Il se stoppa et regarda de nouveau ses chaussures en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Steve essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester en colère, mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Après tout, il s'était déjà excusé deux fois auprès de lui, et Steve doutait fortement que ce soit déjà arrivé à âme qui vive.

"J'ai été lâche, ok ? J'ai compris que tu n'as pas _besoin_ qu'on te défende, mais j'aurais dû te soutenir, ou au moins fermer ma gueule... Tu l'aurais fait pour moi."

Steve le contempla la mâchoire pendante, les sourcils hauts. Il décroisa ses bras et fit un demi pas vers l'autre qui s'intéressait intensément aux joints du carrelage de la salle de bain de Mike Howler.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es bourré ?", demanda Steve avec méfiance.

Billy laissa échapper un petit rire cynique, comme il en avait l'habitude devant une situation aussi causasse que désespérante.

"Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus, joli garçon. Mais je le pense quand je suis sobre."

Le blond lui jeta un regard hésitant – timide ? – puis fit couler de l'eau dans le lavabo et s'en éclaboussa le visage. Toute la frustration de Steve avait fondue comme neige au soleil. Billy était désolé, Billy lui avait dit qu'il était lâche, Billy regrettait de ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Et ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il mente.

"Moi aussi j'ai passé une putain de mauvaise journée", souffla Steve gentiment.

Billy le regarda dans la glace, les yeux bleus pleins d'espoir. Steve comprit alors que son approbation comptait pour l'autre ; du moins, qu'il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui.

"Je préfère largement quand on arrive à s'entendre, avoua encore Steve.

— Moi aussi, souffla l'autre.

— Mais si tout ce que je te dis peut se retourner contre moi, ça pose problème."

L'autre acquiesça. Il ne réitéra pas ses excuses mais Steve les lut dans ses yeux. Ils se fixèrent un moment, se sondant mutuellement.

"La psy serait fière de nous", déclara Billy avec un petit sourire.

Steve éclata de rire et l'autre le suivit crescendo. Ils rirent un moment, tout le stress de la journée, et même du soir d'avant, se dissipant peu à peu.

Des coups fermes à la porte les surprirent.

"Bon, vous libérez les lieux ?", cria une voix féminine.

Steve chancela un peu sur ses pieds et Billy lui prêta une épaule incertaine, ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre en sortant. La fille qui attendait ne leur préta pas attention et s'enferma vite à double tours.

"On se débrouille mieux qu'eux, commenta Steve en regardant Tommy et Blaise se disputer une bouteille.

— Putain ouais, hors de question qu'on fasse pire que ces deux connards."

Steve éclata à nouveau de rire, se fichant bien du fait que Billy venait de mettre Tommy et Blaise dans le même panier. Il adorait cette complicité.

"Je sais que tu te débrouille très bien tout seul, mais je me sens généreux, commença Billy. Si tu veux que je frappe Tommy pour toi il te suffit d'un mot."

La proposition était tellement sincère qu'elle toucha Steve droit au cœur, et ce malgré sa dimension purement psychopathique. Le blond soutenait son bras sur ses épaules, les boucles blondes effleuraient la peau de l'avant-bras de Steve. Il voulait passer sa main dedans pour voir si elles étaient douces. Il mit cela sur le compte de son ivresse.

"Je sais que tu ne t'es pas encore battu et je suis fier de toi, continue sur cette voie, Hargrove.

— Billy", le reprit-il.

Cela lui avait certainement échappé car son visage tourna au rouge et il se tortilla sous son bras. Cette vision le fit sourire. C'était sûrement l'alcool qui aidait, mais Steve le trouvait adorable.

"Tu es sûr ? Parce que la proposition marche pour Holligan, et ça me ferait _très_ plaisir !"

Il battit des cils pour l'attendrir mais cela ne fonctionna pas... pas tout à fait. Steve le poussa et ils chancelèrent tous les deux.

"Bon, on avait dit qu'on tirerait là-dessus, joli garçon."

Billy sortit un paquet d'herbe de sa poche, certainement le même que celui qu'il cachait dans sa chambre. Une partie de Steve fut touché de voir que le blond l'avait gardé intacte pour lui.

"J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais !"

Billy rit et emmena Steve dehors. Il n'eut même pas froid.


	7. SAMEDI - Se tenir chaud

Steve se réveilla non pas à cause du bruit de Billy faisant ses exercices matinaux, mais à cause d’un pied frappant le sien. Un corps chaud était pressé contre le sien, et un doux ronflement résonnait contre sa nuque. 

L’embarra frappa instantanément Steve qui n’osa pas bouger. Il ferma les yeux pour continuer à simuler le sommeil en tentant de se remémorer la veille. 

Ils s’étaient faits redéposés, car Steve avait refusé qu’aucun des deux ne conduise dans cet état. Il se souvenait clairement que Billy avait dit au revoir à sa chère Camaro en lui faisant un câlin, caressant son capot et lui promettant de revenir la chercher au plus vite. 

C’était la mère d’une fille qui était venue la chercher et qui avait accepté de les prendre à l’arrière, sous condition qu’aucun des deux ne vomisse. 

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés à pas de loup, c’est à dire en réveillant sûrement tout le monde, s’étaient approximativement déshabillés en gloussant et en bousculant des affaires avant de se glisser dans leurs draps respectifs. Billy s’était plaint du froid, car c’était son tour de dormir par terre, alors Steve avait aimablement proposé de partager le lit. Comme quoi, se dit-il, il n’était pas le seul à souffrir du froid. Ils avaient entassé toutes les couvertures de la pièce sur le lit pour le réchauffer au maximum et s’étaient glissés chacun à un bout du petit lit, autrement dit, sans la possibilité de ne pas se toucher au moins un peu. Ils s’étaient ensuite endormis en chantant les paroles de _Wake Me Up_ _Before_ _You_ _Go-Go_ à voix basse, ce que Billy refuserait probablement d’avouer même sur son lit de mort. 

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait bien au chaud avec un Californien collé à son dos. Steve n’avait pas dormi comme cela depuis des lustres : sans cauchemars, sans avoir froid, sans insomnie. Il était tiraillé entre son désir de se retourner pour voir à quoi ressemblait le blond, celui de faire le mort pour ne réveiller personne et celui de s’extraire des draps pour éviter l’inévitable moment d’embarra qui surviendrait quand son partenaire se réveillerait. 

L’envie de se retourner était finalement trop forte, il commença à bouger quand une main se posa sur sa hanche. Il sentit ensuite le corps chaud se presser davantage contre lui avec un gémissement étouffé. Sa respiration se bloqua, il se rabattit sur le plan B – soit, faire le mort – en attendant qu’il se rendorme, et que Steve calme les battements de son cœur. Rien de tout ça n’arriva, car après avoir lové son nez dans les chevaux de Steve, faisant courir des frissons le long de sa nuque, Billy se figea soudain. Il bloqua sa respiration et raidit sa main sur la taille de Steve. 

Merde, il s’était réveillé. Il hésitait sûrement lui-même entre les plans A, B et C que Steve avait envisagé. Au bout d’une minute ou deux, il se tortilla derrière lui, Steve essaya de ne pas bouger lui-même malgré la peau de l’autre frottant la sienne. Le blond se tira ensuite des couvertures et Steve sentit un froid désagréable remplacer Billy, il entendit ensuite la porte de la chambre et de la salle de bain se refermer. 

Il laissa échapper un souffle fébrile en se mettant sur le dos. La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet : il avait dormi avec Billy Hargrove dans son lit. 

Il essaya de relativiser. Les gars dormaient parfois dans le même lit, d’autant plus s’ils étaient bourrés. Même si le lit était trop étroit pour deux personnes. Voilà, ils s’étaient effondrés côte à côte comme deux compagnons de beuverie, et cela n’avait rien d’alarmant. 

Restait seulement à régler un problème : son érection. 

Steve pressa la paume de sa main sur son sexe et étouffa son gémissement avec son autre main. Il ne pouvait pas se branler dans le lit de l’autre, au risque de se faire surprendre, car il était difficile de prévoir le retour du blond. Il tendit l’oreille pour essayer d’entendre si l’autre tirait la chasse d’eau, n’osant pas se toucher davantage malgré son tiraillement. 

Soudain, le faible bruit de la douche résonna, alors il décida rapidement de s’occuper de son problème. Cela n’avait rien d’étonnant, se dit-il en glissant la main sous son calçons, il était après tout un adolescent en pleine forme, et il ne s’était pas touché depuis cinq jours. 

Steve attrapa son sexe dur, serrant sa main autour avec une pression agréable. Il soupira de soulagement, puis commença à appliquer un bon rythme de va et viens. Il avait du mal à se retenir de soupirer, tandis qu’il avait l’habitude d’être plutôt silencieux. Sa bite avait été négligée depuis trop longtemps, et il ne s’était pas réveillé aussi excité depuis des lustres. Même plus tôt dans la semaine, son sexe ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. Il se rappela alors qu’il s’était calmé par une douche froide après avoir fui la chambre où Billy faisait ses tractions matinales. Billy faisant ses tractions matinales. Les abdos de Billy mouillés de sueur. Ses bras larges. 

Ses cuisses musclées. 

La petite rondeur où son short mordait l’intérieur de sa cuisse. 

Steve mordit ses lèvres avant d’attraper l’oreiller à côté de lui pour le plaquer sur sa bouche, mais ce faisant il inspira une bouffée de l’odeur de Billy. 

Son eau de Cologne, son shampooing, ses cigarettes, et par-dessus tout, l’odeur du sommeil de Billy. 

Il balança l’oreiller à terre mais c’était trop tard. Il avait comme les poumons remplis par l’odeur de son partenaire. Il fit semblant un moment de penser à quelqu’un d’autre, à la fille qu’il avait embrassé la veille, à ses cheveux frisés et à sa veste en jean...mais c’était une piètre tentative. 

Son ventre tressauta, il était proche, trop proche pour être de mauvaise foi à cet égard : il allait se faire jouir en pensant à son partenaire. Billy, pressé contre lui ce matin, contre l’arrière de son cou. Billy, maintenant sous la douche, ses cheveux blond assombris par l’eau, des gouttes s’accrochant à ses cils. Ecartait-il ses belles lèvres roses quand il se ferait venir sous la douche ? Les écarterait-il pour que Steve se glisse bien au chaud à l’intérieur ? 

Ce fantasme fit venir Steve plus fort qu’il n’était jamais venu en se touchant lui-même. Il arrosa sa main, ses cuisses se crispèrent, il sentit ses couilles battre fortement et tenta de garder une pression égale sur son sexe pour prolonger le plaisir. 

Il ne pensa que trop tard à tousser un peu pour noyer le bruit de ses gémissements. 

“Merde”, murmura-t-il. 

Il venait de se branler en pensant à un autre mec. En pensant à Billy Hargrove. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de faire sa crise existentielle car l’eau dans la salle de bain se coupait. Il fallait qu’il trouve rapidement un mouchoir. 

Il en trônait une boîte sur le bureau, Steve essuya rapidement ce qu’il y avait à essuyer et jeta les pièces à convictions avant que Billy ne revienne. 

Il vit au passage l’heure du réveil matin de Billy, il affichait douze heures neuf. 

Billy passa la porte à douze heures douze avec une simple serviette orange autour des hanches. Steve avait refait le lit en prenant soin de poser un oreiller sur le matelas au sol, et avait ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer. 

“Bonjour”, salua Steve. 

Billy s’ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répondre à son salut. Il avait l’air mal à l’aise, autant que Steve. 

“Euh, c’était une bonne soirée hier, hein ? 

— Ouais, souffla le blond en le regardant. Pas trop mal ? 

— Ça peut aller, répondit Steve. Toi ?” 

C’était définitivement maladroit. Billy confirma puis il y eut un silence, alors Steve prit des vêtements pour aller se laver, une idée lui vint avant de passer la porte. 

“Ça te dirait d’aller courir après manger ?” 

Les yeux bleus le regardèrent avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre que Steve avait ouverte. Il voyait ce que le blond voyait, un temps clair mais froid. Le ciel était bleu, Steve savait qu’il faisait trop froid pour neiger, aussi le Californien n’était sûrement pas pressé de se les geler. 

“J’ai l’habitude de faire ça le week-end, donc si tu veux m’accompagner... 

— Ok, Roi Steve”, répondit-il avec hésitation. 

* 

Leur plan avait été retardé car Maxine devait être emmenée chez Mike. Steve avait ensuite insisté pour que Billy mette un pull chaud pour aller courir, mais il s’était avéré que celui-ci n’en avait aucun. Cela prit presque une demi-heure à Steve pour convaincre le blond de porter un des siens, arguant qu’ils n’allaient pas se promener le long de la berge au soleil de Californie. Steve était effaré de constater que l’autre n’était en rien équipé pour survivre à l’hiver de l’Indiana. 

Steve les fit passer par des chemins qu’il connaissait, et qu’il savait déneigés, passant en partie par les bois. Billy fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air de souffrir, malgré ses plaintes régulières vis-à-vis du climat de la région. Il arrêta de se plaindre quand ils passèrent par un passage de forêt. Le sol était ferme et déneigé, mais les sapins qui bordaient le sentier portaient joliment leurs stalactites, tout blanc d’une fine pellicule de neige. C’était un beau paysage, Steve avait fait exprès de l’emprunter. Il voulait montrer à l’autre que sa ville n’avait pas que des désavantages. 

Billy souffla un nuage de vapeur. 

“Je n’avais jamais vu la neige avant de déménager.” 

Steve était fier de lui. Il fut encore fier quand Billy s’essouffla avant lui. Il n’arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains sous ses aisselles pour essayer de les réchauffer, ses mitaines ne bloquant évidemment pas correctement le froid. Steve rajouta “gants” à la liste des vêtements qu’il devait faire acheter à son partenaire. 

Il eut enfin pitié de son souffle laborieux et les dirigea vers le centre-ville. Si Billy se demandait pourquoi ils n’empruntaient pas le chemin du retour, il n’en dit rien. Steve savait que la fierté de l’autre l’empêcherait de réclamer qu’ils cessent de courir. 

Il les arrêta devant chez _Jerry’s_. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Billy, essoufflé. 

— Une halte”, répondit Steve. 

Billy n’argumenta pas plus avant d’être rentré à l’intérieur. 

“Je n’ai pas pris d’argent, joli garçon, ils ne vont pas nous laisser squatter gratis.” 

Steve sortit sa carte de crédit de sa poche intérieure pour lui montrer. Les yeux bleus louchèrent dessus. 

“Une carte de crédit. Evidement”, déclara le blond avec résignation. 

Il regarda encore dehors, sûrement pour évaluer ses possibilités, puis sembla décider qu’il avait trop froid pour protester. Il suivit Steve à une table, qui la choisit près d’un radiateur pour que le blond puisse se réchauffer. 

“Je n’ai pas l’habitude de me faire inviter, souffla ce dernier en s’asseyant. 

— Qui t’a dit que je t’invitais ?” 

Billy lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit rire. 

C'était de nouveau Betty la serveuse qui vint prendre leurs commandes, le chocolat chaud de Billy avait donc un supplément de chantilly – Steve ne s’en plaignit pas car celui-ci trouva encore le moyen de s’en mettre sur le nez. Le cake du jour était au citron, il en prit une part que le blond mangea à moitié, en plus de son assiette de pancake au sirop d’érable. Cela devrait être impossible qu’il garde la ligne sans faire de sport. 

Les blessures du blond étaient toujours bien visibles. Le bleu sur sa joue et sa mâchoire commençait à tirer sur le vert, celui qui l’avait cogné ne devait pas y être allé de main morte. Quant à sa lèvre, elle n’était plus enflée, mais la blessure n’était toujours pas refermée. Steve se rappela la douleur que pouvait causer une lèvre fendue. 

Ils parlèrent de leur devoir de gestion, ce qu’ils avaient omis de faire ces deux derniers jours. Ils firent une liste de ce qu’ils devaient encore faire et décidèrent d’un planning pour la semaine d’après. 

“Tes parents ne t’ont pas appelé de la semaine”, remarqua Billy. 

L’idée n’avait pas traversé son esprit avant ce moment. Il faut dire que Steve avait prévenu sa mère qu’il serait absent toute la semaine, elle avait signé un papier et avait déclaré que cela arrangerait tout le monde, puisqu'elle et son père partaient à New York pour le travail. Personne ne lui avait demandé le numéro de téléphone des Hargrove, Steve doutait même qu’ils connaissent le nom de famille à chercher dans l’annuaire si l’envie de prendre de ses nouvelles se faisait sentir. 

“Non. Ils savent que je ne suis pas seul, alors ils ne s’inquiètent pas.” 

Quand ils le laissaient seul à la maison ils l’appelaient régulièrement, ce n’est pas comme s’ils étaient irresponsables. Il y avait objectivement moins de chance qu’il lui arrive quelque chose chez Billy que seul chez lui. En outre, il y avait longtemps que Steve avait arrêté de réclamer plus d’attention que ce qu’il pouvait en obtenir. 

Billy retourna à son deuxième chocolat chaud. Il n’avait pas résisté longtemps à la tentation de se faire inviter. 

“Tu sais si les donuts sont bons ? demanda innocemment Billy. 

— C’est une manière de me demander si tu peux en prendre un ?” 

Percé à jour, Billy grimaça, et jeta la carte qu’il tenait dans les mains. 

Steve rit et appela la serveuse en levant la main. Il commanda deux donuts. 

“T’étais pas obligé de me prendre cette merde. 

— Je ne voudrais pas qu’on dise que je ne peux pas prendre soin de mon mari”, déclara Steve en savourant sa revanche. 

C’est à peu près ce que Billy lui avait dit en parlant de lui acheter une voiture, et cela ne lui échappa pas. 

Cependant, il ne s’attendait pas à voir le blond rougir en détournant le regard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, surtout lorsqu'il lui jetait une pique. Au lieu de protester, Billy grogna, sortit les mains des manches du pull que Steve lui avait prêté, et attrapa son donut pour le tremper dans le fond de sa tasse. 

Une vague de contentement emplit Steve en le voyant faire : se réchauffant tout en mangeant à sa faim, grâce à lui. 

Il n’était pas vraiment possessif, il n’achetait pas non plus les gens. Mais il était irrémédiablement généreux, et s’il profitait de cette vertu pour se sentir utile et désiré, qui cela gênait ? Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de profiter de la situation, il ne se sentait jamais aussi heureux que quand il prenait soin d’une personne qu’il appréciait. 

Billy mangea son beignet avec les joues rouges, sans plus résister pour la forme ; alors Steve n’avait nul besoin de remerciement ou de promesse de remboursement. Il mangea son propre donut, réchauffé jusqu’au cœur par la satisfaction. 

* 

La course de retour s’était faite plus lentement, surtout pour Billy qui avait mangé et bu pour deux. Ils reprirent les chemins de traverses menant à la résidence de Mike Howler au plus vite. Là-bas, Billy put retrouver sa chère voiture. Il en fit trois fois le tour avant de monter dedans pour rentrer. Le chauffage commençait à peine à tourner quand il leur fallut descendre. 

Le blond cachait mal le fait qu’il était frigorifié. Steve proposa de se poser devant la télé, ils diffusaient de vieux épisodes de _Magnum_. Il s’assit assez longtemps pour que Billy se détende à côté de lui puis profita de sa baisse de vigilance pour empiler une deuxième couverture sur lui. 

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour aller chercher le tube de crème qu’il avait acheté la veille, et que le blond avait posé sur le bord de l’évier ce matin. Il la posa sur les genoux de Billy avant de partir vers la cuisine faire du thé. 

Quand il lui ramena, celui-ci le remercia et but une gorgée en soupirant de bien-être avant de se recaler dans les couvertures. Il avait mis la crème, l’odeur embaumait la pièce. Toujours pas de protestation à l’horizon. Etrangement. 

Steve devina que son partenaire devait toujours être en période de rédemption, après ses excuses de la veille. 

Ce n’est qu’une fois réchauffé que Billy se tourna vers lui. 

“Ma petite femme prend bien soin de moi, constata-il avec un clin d’œil. 

— Prend des notes pour la semaine prochaine”, répondit Steve avec un sourire. 

Après un autre épisode, le blond demanda encore : 

“Tant que tu es dans ton rôle, tu n’irais pas me chercher une cigarette ? 

— Le mot magique ?” 

Le blond attendit qu’il se lève mais Steve ne céda pas, alors l’autre soupira avant de changer d’attitude. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, frottant ses cheveux dans le dossier moelleux du canapé, et le regarda avec ses cils épais tombant bas sur ses yeux bleus. Cela ressemblait fort à son mode séducteur, mais en plus attendrissant. Steve ne l’avait jamais vu dirigé vers lui, évidement. Il eut honte de réagir à cette odieuse manipulation. Cette vue, ces yeux bleus langoureux fixés sur lui, firent trop écho à ses pensées inavouables du matin. Son ventre se serra et son cœur fit des siennes. 

“S’il te plaît joli garçon, va chercher une cigarette pour moi, tu veux ?”, roucoula-t-il. 

Impossible de dire non. Il se leva en espérant ne pas avoir trop bien réagit à sa demande, et lui ramena tout son paquet de cigarettes. 

“Merci, chéri, le cajola-t-il encore. 

— Arrête ça, ordonna Steve en ignorant la chaleur qui l’étreignait à ces mots. 

— Arrêter quoi, mon tendre époux ?” 

N'importe quel autre personne aurait fondu pour son sourire – c’est ce qu’il fit. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme et partit chercher de quoi mettre par écrit les idées qu’ils avaient eu au restaurant concernant leur devoir. Il s’enroula lui-même dans une couverture et se pencha sur la table basse pour travailler. Ils avaient pris du retard. Ils devaient en plus de leur dossier tenir un journal de bord de leurs journées, ce qu’ils avaient conclu de faire un jour sur deux mais qu’aucun n’avait fait depuis mercredi. 

“Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ?” 

Steve sursauta. Il était en plein calcul quand l'autre moitié de son ménage l’avait interrompu. Il prit un moment à comprendre les mots de l’autre, les chiffres se chassant lentement de son esprit. 

“Comment ça ?” 

Billy s’impatienta. 

“Pourquoi - tu - prend - soin - de moi ? Tu n’en aurais rien eu à foutre la semaine dernière.” 

Son attitude avait changé. Il avait l’air curieux mais aussi sur la défensive. Il mordait sa lèvre du bas presque imperceptiblement, ses yeux le transperçaient. Steve sut qu’il lui faudrait marcher sur des œufs à nouveau. 

“ Tu as raison, je ne m’en serais pas soucié, concéda-t-il. La semaine dernière je ne te connaissait pas. 

— Et maintenant, si ? Rétorqua Billy en grimaçant. 

— Je te connais mieux. Et plus je te connais plus je me soucis de toi. C’est normal, non ?” 

L’autre le balaya du regard, la mâchoire serrée, mordant clairement sa lèvre du bas. 

“Tu pourrais avoir encore plus envie de m’étrangler.” 

Steve rit et essaya de se détendre, malgré les yeux bleus qui le scrutaient sans faiblir. 

“C’est vrai aussi, j’aurais d’ailleurs plutôt parié là-dessus. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. C’est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?” 

Aucune réponse ne vint, le blond le regardait de haut en bas comme pour le sonder, comme s’il avait un détecteur de mensonge intégré à sa rétine. Son hésitation était claire, Steve se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour être aussi méfiant, se rappelant aussi que Billy lui avait montré cette même défiance quand il lui avait acheté des médicaments, la veille. Il décida de l’aider à comprendre. 

“Pourquoi ? Toi, plus tu me connais, plus tu as envie de m’étrangler ?” 

Son partenaire considéra lentement la question, il devait sûrement envisager de répondre que oui, ne serait-ce que pour fournir une réponse _made in_ Hargrove. 

“Non”, souffla –t-il enfin. 

Puis il détourna son regard avant d’ajouter : 

“Pas toujours.” 

Ce qui n’étonna personne. 

“C’est une bonne nouvelle, déclara Steve. On se débrouille toujours mieux que Blaise et Tommy.” 

Billy rit en s’enfonçant de nouveau dans ses couvertures. Steve avait réussi à désamorcer le conflit, et il en était d’autant plus fier qu’il n’était pas habile pour convaincre les gens. 

Il devenait bon à ce jeu-là. 

* 

Billy klaxonnait depuis un quart d’heure, ayant trop froid pour sortir de l’habitacle. Steve n’avait pas peur d’affronter les neiges de l’Indiana, mais il était trop heureux de rester au chaud dans la voiture, avec un paquet de chips sur les genoux, U2 passant à la radio et Billy claxonnant à intermittence régulière pour gâcher la musique. C’était son tour de choisir la fréquence radio, alors il ne laisserait pas le loisir à l’autre de profiter de son temps. Il aimait autant ce groupe que l’air de souffrance sur le visage du blond – il remercia mentalement Maxine pour ces quelques minutes de bonheur. 

“In the Name of looooooove”, brailla Steve la bouche pleine. 

Le blond se cogna la tête contre son siège en maintenant le klaxon enfoncé. 

Enfin, les enfants sortirent de l’arcade. 

“Sois gentil.” 

Billy lui jeta un regard noir indiquant clairement ce qu’il pouvait faire de son conseil. Steve sortit de la voiture pour aider ceux qui le voulait à rentrer leurs vélos dans le coffre de la Camaro. 

“Plutôt pas intérêt à trouver une seule putain de rayure !”, cria la voix étouffée du conducteur. 

Dustin monta dans la voiture le premier, et Steve l’entendit dire : 

“Cela serait énervant sur le coup mais amusant à réparer, j’ai raison ? 

— Dans quel monde ? cracha Billy. 

— Stevie m’a dit que tu aimais réparer les voitures.” 

Steve se cacha derrière la porte du coffre. 

“Il a dit ça ? demanda-t-il vicieusement. Il te parle beaucoup de moi ? 

— Te prend pas pour le centre du monde”, répondit Dustin. 

Pour marquer le coup, Billy réappuya longuement sur le klaxon. 

“Euh, Steve ?” 

La voix venait de Mike. Lucas était planté derrière lui et regardait le paysage au loin comme s’il s’attendait à voir une bête féroce en surgir. Steve pria pour que cela n’arrive pas ce soir. 

“On a comme qui dirait un problème.” 

Steve comprit vite. Ce gamin avait l’art de demander service sans avoir l’air de rien demander. 

“Vous deviez rentrer en vélo, les gars ? 

— Ouais. 

— Et il ne vous est pas venu à l’esprit qu’il pouvait geler et neiger à gros flocons ? 

— Non. Les routes étaient sablées tout à l’heure”, répondit-il avec condescendance. 

Bon, Steve prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper au carreau du blond. Celui-ci descendit la vitre en regardant obstinément en face de lui. 

“C’est non, déclara Billy. 

— Je ne t’ai même pas - 

— C’est non. Si je voulais charrier une tonne de gamins toute la sainte journée, je conduirais un bus. 

— Mais Billy... 

— On en a déjà trois, dont deux qui me tapent sur le système. 

— J’imagine que je ne suis pas le troisième chanceux, plaisanta Dustin. 

— S’il te plaît, ils vont geler, et on ne sait pas ce qu’il pourrait arriver d’autre, plaida Steve. 

— Pas mon problème. D’ailleurs, ils n’ont pas une famille, dont c’est justement le problème ? rétorqua Billy. 

— Je vais rentrer à pieds”, déclara Lucas derrière lui. 

Billy regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir celui qui venait de parler et soupira en frappant de nouveau son appui-tête avec son crâne. Une bourrasque de vent glacial s’engouffra par l’ouverture et fit trembler le blond. 

Steve se pencha à la fenêtre, parlant assez bas pour qu’au moins Mike et Lucas n’entendent rien. 

“S’il te plait, mon lapin. Soit gentil et aide les à rentrer chez eux, pour moi ?” 

Steve battit stupidement des cils, une piètre imitation du numéro de charme du blond de tout à l’heure. Cependant, celui-ci, au lieu de rire comme c’était attendu, se mit à rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. 

“Beurk !”, s’exclama Dustin. 

Billy le fusilla du regard. 

“On n'a pas de place. 

— On se serrera, ils n’habitent pas trop loin”, rétorqua Maxine. 

Le blond soupira une ultime fois, fit un signe de tête à Steve, puis ferma sa fenêtre. 

“En route les gars !”, s’exclama Steve en ouvrant la portière arrière. 

Steve monta difficilement les vélos restants, le coffre ne fermait pas. Billy était passé au rouge de colère. Ils décidèrent rapidement de laisser deux vélos – ceux de Dustin et Lucas – devant l’arcade et de les attacher avec des cadenas. 

Les enfants se montèrent ensuite les uns sur les autres pour tenir tous sur la banquette arrière. Mike avait l’air de souffrir mille morts, Will était assis par terre et Maxine sur les genoux de Lucas. Billy avait grogné mais n’avait étrangement rien dit. Lucas regardait obstinément par la fenêtre pour ne surtout pas croiser le regard de tueur de son “beau-frère” indésirable. 

Steve mit la cassette de Def Leppard pour essayer de détendre son partenaire ce qui sembla marcher dans la limite du possible. Il sembla surtout moins crispé quand Lucas et Mike furent déposés. 

“Alors, quel pauvre type se retrouve avec le double de tes blessures ?” 

Dustin s’était avancé sur l’épaule de Billy en louchant sur sa mâchoire. Aussitôt, Maxine lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et Steve lui ordonna d’attacher sa ceinture. 

Au moins, Billy ne lui répondrait pas la même chose qu’à Blaise, ou Steve l’espérait. Dustin n’avait plus de père, alors cette blague ne serait vraiment pas drôle. 

Un petit rire le surprit. Steve se tourna vers Billy. Il avait un sourire en coin. 

“Occupe-toi de ton cul, gamin”, répondit-il quand même. 

Steve était agréablement surpris du manque d’animosité. C’était sûrement dû au fait que Dustin avait flatté ses capacités de combattant. Il nota alors cette technique dans un coin de son esprit, au cas où il faille l’amadouer en touchant un sujet sensible. 

“Ouais, tant que ce n’est pas Steve..., poursuivi-il. 

— Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne ferais pas de mal à ton babysitteur ! grogna le blond. 

— Alors tout d’abord, je n’ai pas de _babysitteur_ , et ensuite, il n’y a pas qu’une manière de blesser les gens, Hargrove. Steve n’avait pas l’air bien hier, et il refusait de parler de toi.” 

Il était mortifié. Qu’est ce qui lui prenait de dire ce genre de choses ? 

“Euh, Dustin ! Je suis touché que tu t’inquiètes pour moi mais cela ne te regarde pas ! 

— Epargne moi le : “ce sont des histoires de grand”, mon pote. J’ai des yeux et un cerveau, répliqua Dustin. Laisse-moi surveiller tes arrières.” 

Dustin le frappa à l’épaule, un geste qui se voulait sûrement réconfortant. 

“Je n’ai pas besoin que - 

— Hier, j’ai été un connard, et maintenant c’est réglé. Fin de l’histoire. Pas que ça te regarde.” 

Billy l’avait coupé pour répondre, Steve était surpris qu’il essaye même d’argumenter. 

“Tu t’es excusé ? 

— Dustin..., prévint Steve.” 

Billy siffla entre ses dents et jeta un regard noir dans le rétroviseur. 

“Oui, grogna le blond sans desserrer les dents et en crispant ses mains sur le volant. 

— Bien.” 

Dustin acquiesça en souriant. Cette conversation était surréaliste. 

“Alors, reprit-il, depuis quand c’est ‘mon lapin’ ?” 

Steve avait envie de se fondre dans son siège ; Billy aussi, à en croire son visage. 

“Depuis la thérapie de couple, répondit Steve. Maxine nous a conseillé de ne plus nous appeler par nos noms de famille. 

— Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous donner des petits surnoms, précisa Maxine. 

— Oui mais il m’en donne, lui. Il fallait bien que j’en trouve un. 

— Tu en a trouvé un mignon, Stevie. Et tant qu’on y est, pourquoi pas ‘chéri’, ‘trésor’, ‘mon ange’, énuméra Dustin. 

— On est mariés alors on s’appelle comme on veut, coupa Billy. Bouclez-la.” 

Dustin rit en arguant que, lui, aurait choisi un autre animal totem que le lapin pour Billy. Il descendit et c’est à peine si Billy attendit que la portière soit refermée pour partir. 

Une fois chez les Byers, Will les remercia poliment. 

“Tu passeras le bonjour à ta maman de ma part, demanda Maxine. 

— Tu me manques déjà”, déclara Billy. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. 

“Quoi ? C’est lui le ‘troisième chanceux’. 

— Hey ! Cria Maxine avec indignation. 

— Ouaip, le seul de tes mômes que je peux sacquer”, poursuivit le blond. 

Will Byers bégaya de nouveaux remerciements maladroits et partit rejoindre sa famille. Maxine croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle boudait toujours quand elle descendit de la plage arrière, claquant la portière avec force. 

Billy éteignit le moteur, puis expira longtemps en fermant les yeux. 

“On n'en aura pas.” 

Steve rigola, Billy était amusant quand il était juste légèrement agacé. 

“Je pense que le prof de bio ne te contredira pas”, plaisanta Steve. 

Billy souffla un petit rire en se tournant vers lui. Il ouvrit les paupières et Steve fut aussitôt happé par le bleu profond de ses yeux. La crème avait séché sur ses lèvres, il fallait en remettre. Steve se demanda si les toucher serait aussi douloureux pour Billy que ce qu’il imaginait. Il releva les yeux vers ceux du blond et rougit en constatant qu’il avait regardé la bouche de son camarade un peu trop longtemps. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient un peu plus obscurs, ses longs cils un peu plus bas. Le bleu de ses yeux était celui d’un lac au clair de lune. Lui aussi abaissa son regard plus bas sur le visage de Steve qui sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. 

Un bruit de porte retentit derrière Steve, le regard de Billy se détourna de lui et son visage se métamorphosa. 

Neil était à la porte, probablement en train de les attendre. 

Steve se sentait comme un enfant pris la main dans le pot à cookie. Alors qu’il était sagement assis sur son siège, sans rien faire d’illégal. Billy, quant à lui, s’était renfermé en une fraction de seconde. 

Ils sortirent de concert pour rejoindre la porte. 

“Il était temps”, assena Neil Hargrove. 

Billy regarda ailleurs et avança, sans rien dire, pour rentrer. Son père ne se poussa pas pour lui laisser le passage, si bien que leurs épaules se rencontrèrent. Billy dut lever les yeux pour affronter son regard. Steve ne comprenait même pas la raison de cette intimidation discrète. 

“C’est de ma faute, monsieur Hargrove. On a ramené des enfants chez eux, je m’en charge d’habitude. Billy a eu la gentillesse de m’aider.” 

Neil ne lâcha pas son fils des yeux pendant de longues secondes. 

“C'est gentil de ta part, Billy. Maintenant, à table. La nourriture va refroidir.” 

Neil se plaça de travers dans l’embrasure pour laisser passer son fils et Steve fût obligé de passer aussi à côté de lui pour rentrer. Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l’échine en le dépassant. Le sourire froid qu’il lui adressa ne fit rien pour réchauffer l’ambiance. 

Le sourire de Susan était plus sincère, mais moins présent que d’habitude. Elle avait fait des côtes de bœuf et des carottes, simple mais bon. La mère de Steve ne cuisinait jamais de choses simples, ou elle arrivait à présenter les plats de telle manières à ce qu’ils paraissent d’un certain standing. Au début de la semaine, Steve avait envié les repas conviviaux de la famille Hargrove-Mayfield. Maintenant, il n’en était plus très sûr. Il remarquait un tas de petites choses qui ne l’avait pas choqué en arrivant. Billy était silencieux, oui, mais pas seulement. Maxine ne s’adressait généralement qu’à sa mère, et celle-ci ne s’engageait jamais dans des conversations sans demander le soutien de Neil. Celui-ci prenait avec sérieux son rôle de père de famille, voulant décider de tout –à l’instar de sa propre mère, quand elle était là – mais il était principalement engagé dans la gestion du temps de son fils. Il ne s’adressait à lui que pour ordonner ou reprocher, et quand il lui demandait comment c’était passé quelque chose, cela n’attendait jamais un large choix de réponse. Billy semblait le comprendre mieux que quiconque, gardant ses réponses brèves et mesurées. Maintenant que Steve comprenait mieux le langage corporel de Billy, il arrivait à faire la distinction entre son attitude quotidienne étudiée – presque théâtrale, tant il était expressif – et les petits signes de ses véritables émotions. Ses yeux, en l’occurrence, ne cachaient jamais grand-chose. Désormais, il voyait Billy courber l’échine devant son père, se soumettre à lui. Il voyait ses hésitations, ses yeux fuyants, ses lèvres serrées. Tout ce que son père devait voir mieux que Steve. 

Neil demanda où en était leur devoir et leurs réponses coïncidèrent, ce qui fit taire les doutes quant à leur engagement. Après manger, Steve aida à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, et Billy sortit la poubelle comme un homme. Ils purent alors se détendre devant la télé. Quand Billy demanda la télécommande à Maxine elle la donna à Steve sans regarder son demi-frère, preuve qu’elle boudait toujours. Ils s’éclipsèrent vite dans la chambre de Billy pour écouter de la musique, ce soir ACDC était à l’honneur. Steve fuma avec lui à la fenêtre, parlant de la soirée de la veille. Billy enfin, fut curieux et posa des questions à Steve sur la semaine qu’ils allaient passer chez lui. 

“Mes parents ne seront pas là tout le temps, on ne devrait même pas les voir avant le week-end.” 

Billy était choqué, il prit un temps fou à réaliser. Il trouvait que Steve était le gars le plus chanceux du monde parce que ses parents n’étaient jamais là. Il lui demanda pourquoi il ne faisait pas une fête tous les week-end, Steve lui raconta alors ses grandes années, tout en précisant que ses parents rentraient quand même chez eux de temps en temps. Billy avait l’air rêveur. 

“J’aurais aimé voir ce Steve, dit Billy en riant. 

— Moi, je n’aimerais plus me voir comme ça.” 

Billy, allongé sur son lit se tourna vers Steve allongé sur son matelas. Il sembla réfléchir à sa déclaration, étudiant le visage de Steve gravement. Il finit par acquiescer avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compréhension. 

“Le roi est mort, vive le roi !”, s’exclama Billy avec un clin d’œil. 

Steve écouta Billy chanter les paroles d’une musique en imitant Brian Johnson, rêvassant en imaginant avoir connu Billy à cette époque. Ils se seraient sûrement battus. L’incapacité de Billy à atteindre certaines notes trop hautes était hilarante, particulièrement parce qu’il les tentait quand même. Steve se surprit à sourire bêtement. Il pensa que même si son faux ménage avec Billy n’était pas simple, il était plus joyeux que quand il restait seul chez lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait après la semaine prochaine, quand ils ne seraient plus contraints de s’adresser la parole. 

“J’imagine que tu as une chambre d’ami ? 

— Plusieurs, tu auras le choix”, répondit Steve en revenant à l’instant présent. 

Billy semblait contempler l’idée, il devait être heureux de retrouver un peu d’intimité. Il demanda quand même : 

“Est-ce qu’il y a de quoi lire de la musique dans chaque chambre ? 

— Non, seulement dans la mienne, répondit Steve. 

— Alors je suppose que tu ne te débarrasse pas de moi complètement, joli garçon.” 

La chaleur lui gonfla la poitrine. Il se garda bien de préciser qu’ils avaient plusieurs tourne-disques et lecteurs casettes et qu’ils pouvaient être déplacés. De toutes façons, se dit Steve, écouter de la musique à plusieurs était plus convivial. Il était cependant heureux que Billy leur ait donné une bonne raison de le faire. 

Ils s’apprêtèrent pour se coucher, Steve n’eut même pas à rappeler à Billy de mettre sa crème car il le fit par lui-même, à son grand plaisir. 

Ils éteignirent les lumières, lancèrent une cassette compile et Steve osa demander à Billy de lui parler des fêtes qu’il avait passé en Californie. Ce dernier ne tarissait pas en superlatif. Il se laissa emporter dans le récit de ses aventures et lui fit une visite mentale des meilleurs endroits pour faire la fête au pays du soleil. Jamais il ne mentionna sa famille, sa mère, et Steve ne lui demanda pas de le faire. 

Il savait sans les voir les gestes de bras que Billy faisait pour étayer son discours. Quand il mentionna les filles de Cali, il lui demanda si elles étaient plus belles qu’à Hawkins, comme il était répandu de les imaginer : bronzées, courant presque nues sur les plages. Steve se retrouva à se faire une image mentale d’une version fille de Billy Hargrove. Si toutes les Californiennes ressemblaient à cela, il avait trouvé sa prochaine destination de vacances. 

“Oui, sans hésiter, confirma Billy. Ici, les nanas portent des manteaux dix mois dans l’année et sont toutes habillées comme des filles à papa. Et les mecs, c’est soit des garçons de ferme, soit des bons-chic-bon-genre. 

— Tu aimes mon look. 

— Non, joli garçon. J’aime _mon_ look. 

— Tu dis que je suis joli ! rétorqua Steve en essayant de ne pas pouffer. 

— C’est pour pas être méchant. 

— C’est sûr que ce n’est pas ton genre : être méchant. 

— Ne fait pas le malin, j’essaye de te ménager, expliqua Billy avec un faux air magnanime. 

— Tu es bon prince, répondit Steve sur le même ton. Et tu sais que je suis bien habillé. 

— Tu es en caleçon. 

— Un beau caleçon. Et ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. 

— Un caleçon cher pour garçon riche, ce n’est pas ça avoir du _style_ _”_ , argumenta Billy. 

Cette discussion stérile dura jusqu’à la fin de la face B de la cassette. Steve essaya de faire comprendre à Billy qu’il n’était pas assez habillé pour l’Indiana et que c’était un miracle qu’il ne se soit pas encore littéralement gelé les couilles. Billy était réfractaire : tout était affaire de style ; il était fort peu impressionné par l’argument du manteau de George Michael dans _Last-Christmas_ soulevé par Steve. Le problème était que Billy voulait montrer sa carrure en toute circonstance, il n’était pas habitué à ne pas s’exhiber. 

Billy finit tout de même par faire au moins une concession : 

“Il n’y a que toi que ce look de fils à papa plein aux as rende sexy, Steve. 

— Sexy ? Tu vois, tu trouves ça sexy ! 

— Ta gueule, Harrington. C’est laid, mais moins sur toi que sur les autres, c’est tout”, défendit Billy. 

Steve aurait payé cher pour voir le visage que l’autre devait porter en ce moment même : se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire, se mordant la joue, le visage rouge. Steve était à peu près sûr que Billy était parfaitement mortifié d’avoir parlé trop vite. 

Une petite partie de Steve se réjouissait, quant à elle, de la flatterie. Billy trouvait son look sexy. 

A la fin du débat, et de la cassette, il y eut un silence, mais il n’était pas désagréable. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, les mains croisées derrière la tête, il sentait la présence de l’autre alors le manque de lumière ne le dérangeait pas. L’odeur de la crème cicatrisante flottait dans l’air. Le sommeil le rattrapa et il commença à bailler, remontant ses deux couvertures plutôt fines jusqu’à son nez. La nuit s’annonçait bien moins chaude que la nuit précédente. 

“Steve.” 

Le sus nommé sursauta presque. 

“Oui ? 

— Je pensais juste..., commença Billy avec une voix hésitante. Hier, quand tu es venu à la cafétéria...tu venais pour quoi ?” 

Le souvenir frappa Steve qui n’avait plus pensé à sa note d’anglais depuis l’incident. Malgré l’atmosphère détendue, il hésita. Les raisons pour lesquelles il s’était finalement tu étaient toujours valables, il serait difficile de ne pas avoir l’air de réclamer l’approbation de l’autre en se ventant. Toutefois, plus il y pensait plus l’envie de lui dire lui était irrésistible. 

“Eh bien, j’ai eu une interrogation d’anglais, jeudi. 

— Oh ? Répondit Billy avec surprise. Et, ça s’est bien passé ? 

— Plutôt oui, même mieux que ça. On m’a rendu la note hier, c’est pour ça que je te cherchais.” 

Billy se redressa dans ses draps et alluma la lampe de chevet. Steve qui était en train de triturer ses couvertures avec hésitation, protégea rapidement ses yeux de l’agression soudaine. 

Billy était déjà un peu décoiffé. Il le regardait avec détermination, les pupilles se rétrécissant sur lui. 

“Montre-moi”, ordonna-t-il. 

Steve rougit et s'étendit, posant un genou sur le sol froid, pour saisir son sac sous le bureau et le tirer vers son matelas. Il en tira sa copie, la pesa dans sa main en jetant un œil au regard exigeant de l’autre, et lui tendit finalement son devoir. 

Les yeux du blond s’écarquillèrent et firent la navette entre le papier et le visage de Steve – qui se sentit rougir de plus belle. 

“Putain ! s'exclama Billy la voix rauque. Bravo, mec. Un A !” 

Il prit le temps de lire le devoir, Steve ne savait pas s’il se sentait à son tour mortifié ou ravi. Les compliments de l’autre firent voler des papillons en lui. Il sentait son cœur bourdonner de fierté. 

Le Californien hochait la tête ou sifflait de temps en temps en lisant la copie. 

“La prof a dit que tout n’était pas parfait, mais qu’elle voulait féliciter “le progrès fulgurant”, précisa Steve. Elle dit que l’expression écrite n’est pas à la hauteur, mais que c’est la meilleure compréhension de la pièce et de ses enjeux de toute la classe.” 

Steve ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand l’autre le félicita encore. 

“Tu peux être fier de toi, Roi Steve. 

— J’ai eu un bon professeur ! Tout ce que j’ai dit venait de toi.” 

Le blond lui adressa un sourire en coin en montrant son devoir. 

“C’est ta copie, joli garçon. Pas la mienne. Je suis fier de toi !” 

Il lui fit un clin d’œil sympathique, allégeant le compliment en lui donnant un ton de camaraderie, mais il arriva ce que Steve voulait à tout prix éviter : la déclaration de Billy lui alla droit au cœur. Il essaya de se rappeler qu’il ne travaillait que pour lui-même, qu’il ne cherchait l’approbation de personne, mais son cœur se gonflait de savoir que le blond était fier de lui. 

“Merci, souffla-t-il. Pour tout.” 

Le blond le regarda, et répondit en lui rendant son devoir : 

“De rien, joli garçon.” 

La lumière fut définitivement éteinte pour la soirée. Steve se rallongea avec les joues chaudes et tout son corps flottant de joie. 

“Je n’arrive même pas à me souvenir de mon dernier A en anglais, ajouta-t-il en riant. Si j’en ai un jour eu un !” 

Billy rit de son tour et lui proposa même de l’aider encore avec cette matière à l’avenir. 

“Même après la semaine prochaine ?”, demanda bravement Steve. 

Billy garda un peu le silence, une vague d’anticipation passa sur Steve. 

“Oui, pourquoi pas ? Si tu me payes.” 

Il y avait de l’humour dans sa voix, alors Steve se dit qu’il l’aiderait même s’il refusait de mettre la main à la poche. Mais, encore une fois, Billy leur donnait une bonne raison de se côtoyer. C’était Steve qui l’avait proposé, mais le fait de demander un salaire rendait les choses moins gênantes pour le moment. 

" Bien sûr, souffla Steve. Si ça peut te payer une écharpe. 

— Ha, ha.” 

Steve s’endormit en souriant. 

* 

Froid. Il faisait froid. Steve courrait pieds nus dans la neige, cherchant un abri avant de mourir gelé. Pourquoi avait-il laissé ses vêtements chauds chez lui ? Il n’avait sur son dos que le polo qu’il avait porté la veille et un simple caleçon. Un beau caleçon, rappela une partie enfouie de son cerveau, mais insuffisant pour le protéger. Il frotta ses genoux les uns contre les autres en tremblant. Billy ! Il espérait que Billy s’était trouvé un abri, qu’il n’était pas mort de froid dans la neige. Il ne supportait pas le froid comme Steve. Il buvait peut-être un chocolat chaud chez _Jerry’s_ ? Steve devrait chercher le chemin pour l’y retrouver. 

“Billy”, marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller. 

Il n’arrivait pas à trouver la route, la neige avait tout recouvert d’au moins deux pieds. Il s’enfonçait à chaque pas, tremblant de plus belle. Ses cheveux ! Ils devaient maintenant s’être changés en glace, il n’arriverait plus jamais à les coiffer, il allait les perdre, finir chauve. Dustin pourrait hériter de son stock de laque Farrah Fawcett. Il devrait aller à l’école comme ça...il n’irait pas ! Et Billy ne l’appellerait plus jamais “joli garçon”. 

“Billy, gémit-il avec souffrance. 

— Quoi ? Vint un grognement étouffé. 

— ...cheveux... 

— Hein ? Steve ?” 

Steve ouvrit les yeux. Le noir de la chambre remplaça l’incommensurable étendue de blanc dans laquelle il s’était imaginé errer pieds nus. 

Sa main se porta à ses cheveux, il souffla de soulagement quand il les trouva solides et souples, bien à leur place. Merde, il avait appelé Billy pendant son sommeil, et l’avait réveillé. Tant qu’à faire, se dit-il. 

“J’ai froid”, dit-il d’une voix plaintive. 

Billy bougea et soupira. 

“Qu’est-ce que j’y peux...plus de couvertures”, grommela-t-il embué par le sommeil. 

Il y avait un moyen : superposer les couvertures comme la veille et dormir tous les deux. Un frisson secoua encore Steve. Il avait mal partout à force de se crisper, sans parler du matelas de fortune. 

Ils l’avaient déjà fait, alors qu’importe ? 

Steve se leva et lança ses couvertures sur le lit de Billy. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond avec surprise. 

— J’essayes de ne pas mourir de froid”, répondit Steve. 

Il attrapa un coin des couvertures et le souleva. 

“Fais- moi de la place, intima-t-il. 

— Tu plaisantes ? répondit le blond la voix plus haute. 

— Ouais, c’est l’histoire d’un type qui rentre dans un bar et qui dit : “Pousse-toi, Billy, il fait trop froid par terre !” 

— On ne peut pas dormir ensemble ! Le lit est trop petit ! 

— On l’a fait hier, et personne n’est mort. Allez, pousse-toi que je mette mon oreiller. 

— Si quelqu’un entre dans la chambre... commença Billy la voix légèrement paniquée. 

— Personne n’entrera. Ou j’expliquerai, insista-t-il avec conviction et impatience. Allez, Billy, fais-moi de la place, s’il te plaît ?” 

Le blond battit le record du soupir le plus long et poussa son oreiller vers le mur, le frappant avec colère avant de s’allonger de nouveau dessus. 

Steve se glissa sous les couvertures chaudes et sentit immédiatement son corps se détendre. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir ; il ne regrettait rien. Il enfouit de nouveau son nez dans son oreiller en gémissant de bonheur. De toute façon, se dit-il, les draps et les oreillers portaient déjà leurs deux odeurs combinées, alors ils n’étaient plus à cela près. 

“Mieux...”, grogna-t-il. 

L’endroit où il était allongé était encore tout chaud du corps de Billy. 

Un autre grognement lui répondit. Billy ne se retourna curieusement pas pour lui tourner le dos, mais le souffle du blond n’empêcha pas Steve de s’endormir. Bien au chaud. 

“Bonne nuit”, soupira Steve avant de sombrer. 

Le blond grommela un “ 'nuit ” qu’il eut à peine le temps d’entendre. 


	8. DIMANCHE - Je ne te hais point

Steve se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil, parfaitement reposé. La chambre était silencieuse, mais la lumière du soleil traversait ses paupières alors c’était sûrement le moment de se lever. Il s’étira en laissant échapper des petits bruits et s’étendit de nouveau sur le flanc pour profiter de la douceur du lit et des dernières vapeurs du sommeil. Quand il décida enfin d’ouvrir les yeux, il tomba immédiatement dans le bleu brillant de ceux du blond, étendu à côté de lui. 

Celui-ci sembla immédiatement surprit, ses yeux élargis. Il était allongé à l’extrémité du lit, contre le mur, de telle façon qu’aucune partie de leurs corps ne se touchaient. 

“Bonjour, salua gentiment Steve. 

— Bonjour.” 

La voix endormie de Billy était rauque, il toussa pour l’éclaircir mais ne rajouta rien. Il était figé dans sa position, ne détournant pas ses yeux des siens avec un aspect entre l’étonnement et l’inquiétude. Comme s’il ne se souvenait pas de Steve, ni d’avoir dormis à ses côtés. 

En y réfléchissant, il était étonnant qu’il n’ait pas profité de s’être réveillé avant lui pour s’entraîner. Steve décida d’aborder le sujet pour sortir le blond de sa léthargie. 

“Alors, pas de sport matinal ?”, demanda-t-il en souriant doucement. 

Billy rougit jusqu’aux racines de ses cheveux en ouvrant d’avantage les yeux, la mâchoire légèrement tombante. Le visage comique de Billy surprit Steve qui prit un moment à comprendre le double sens de ce qu’il venait de dire. 

“Ah ! Euh, bégaya Steve. Je veux dire, tu t’entraînes d’habitude quand je me réveille ! Tu sais ? Des pompes et tout, je ne parlais pas d’un autre genre de sport matinal, vu qu’on est que tous les deux dans ce lit, haha ! je parlais de ce que tu fais avec tes haltères, vu que tu aimes bien transpirer le matin...euh, et quand je parle de transpirer - 

— Boucle là, Harrington, j’ai saisi l’idée.” 

C’était toujours la même chose quand Steve cherchait à s’expliquer sous l’effet du stress, il se perdait dans ses phrases et empirait les choses. Le blond passa sa main sur son visage, les pommettes toujours bien roses. 

“Et non. Le week-end, je n’ai pas besoin de m’entraîner aussi tôt, expliqua-t-il en frottant ses yeux. 

— Ah, oui, évidemment. Alors, tu penses qu’on pourra, euh, s’entraîner ensemble ? On pourrait même faire un match de basket ? 

— On sait tous les deux comment ça va finir. 

— Très drôle, Hargrove. 

— Pas autant que toi, ce matin. Mais si tu veux, on s’entraînera. Tu voudras que je te coach ? 

— Non merci”, répondit aussitôt Steve d'un ton sec. 

L’autre rit méchamment et chassa les couvertures. 

“Hey ! Cria Steve face au froid soudain. 

— Allez, descend aux fourneaux, Harrington ! Mes pancakes ne vont pas se préparer tous seuls.” 

Steve afficha son regard ‘très-drôle-connard’ spécial Billy Hargrove, mais se mit quand même sur ses pieds, enfila un pantalon, et se dirigea vers la porte. C’était son dernier jour d’esclavage, et pour être honnête, il n’avait pas été beaucoup exploité. Les taquineries de Billy concernant sa féminité avaient arrêté de le vexer au début de la semaine, et avec Susan aux petits soins, il n’avait pas eu à grandement mettre la main à la pâte. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d’aller aider ce matin, d’autant qu’il avait prévu d’aider la belle-mère de Billy. 

Il essaya de remettre ses cheveux relativement en place en se penchant pour se voir dans le petit miroir de Billy et s’apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il se rendit compte que l’autre ne le suivait pas. Il s’était allongé au centre du lit et le regardait avec une main derrière la tête. 

Steve essaya de toutes ses forces ne pas regarder l’endroit où les couvertures avaient glissé sur son torse, dévoilant un de ses tétons brun clair. 

C’était ridicule, Steve le voyait presque tous les jours torse nu depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré et cela ne lui avait jamais fait ni chaud ni froid. 

“Tu ne viens pas ? 

— Dans quelques minutes, sourit Billy, ce n’est pas moi qui cuisine. Tu mettras deux sucres dans mon café, tu seras un amour.” 

Steve roula des yeux et se détourna de la vue du blond alanguit et provoquant. 

En descendant les escaliers, il se demanda s’il ne voulait pas rester seul dans son lit pour profiter d’un peu d’intimité. Steve s’arrêta dans les marches pour calmer la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues – entre autres. Après tout, c’était normal pour un jeune homme, et il était chez lui, dans son lit...à côté de l’oreiller de Steve. 

Steve respira profondément en se disant que ce n’était pas pire que de vivre avec un colocataire, et essaya d’enterrer profondément dans sa mémoire l’image du visage rouge de Billy quand Steve avait parlé de faire du sport matinal. Quel con ! 

“Bonjour Steve ! saluèrent Maxine et Susan de concert. 

— Bonjour tout le monde !”, répondit-il. 

Neil leva les yeux de son journal pour lui fit un signe de tête. 

“Billy est réveillé ? demanda-t-il d’un ton monotone. 

— Je crois qu’il commençait à se réveiller quand je suis partit”, mentit Steve. 

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il ressentit la nécessité de détourner la vérité, peut-être était-ce à cause de l’effroi de Billy la veille quand Steve était monté dans son lit : “ Si quelqu’un entre dans la chambre...”, avait-il dit, et Steve avait aussitôt imaginé Neil. En outre, il n’y avait pas un matin où Neil ne faisait pas remarquer à Billy qu’il descendait tard ; alors autant éviter qu’il imagine que celui-ci traîne délibérément au lit. 

Le recoin de son esprit qui lui avait soufflé la possibilité que son camarade de chambre puisse être en train de se toucher y était aussi pour quelque chose. Il ne faudrait pas que Neil décide de monter réveiller son fils ; et trouve par la même occasion les deux oreillers dans le même lit. 

Steve passa derrière la table pour rejoindre Susan, occupée à faire revenir du lard. Aucune pâte ne semblait en préparation. 

“Et si je faisais des pancakes ? proposa-t-il. 

— Oh ! Bien sûr, trésor ! Je peux te les faire si tu as envie d’en manger, répondit-elle aimablement. 

— Non, non ! J’ai bien retenu la recette, je veux voir si je peux m’en sortir, rétorqua-t-il en saisissant le fouet. 

— Pas de problème, n’hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin d’aide.” 

Steve mit alors les mains à la pâte pour de bon. Maxine se moqua quand il dut repêcher un morceau de coquille d’œuf, et puis un autre, et encore un. Quand Billy descendit, la pâte était finalement prête à être poêlée - Susan avait celle qui formait des petits cercles exprès pour cela, ce qui lui faciliterait la vie. 

Billy salua tout le monde, et son père lui demanda : 

“Tu as bien dormi ? 

— Bien”, répondit son fils. 

Steve se demanda en faisant sauter les pancakes s’il ne s'agissait pas d’un reproche déguisé. C’était fou qu’en une semaine à peine il soit parvenu à exécrer le père de la famille Hargrove – qui, du reste, ne lui avait rien fait. 

Après s’être battu avec un pancake récalcitrant, Steve annonça fièrement : 

“Première tournée ! Qui en veut ? 

— Moi !”, s’exclama Maxine. 

Il servit tout le monde, et posa la chantilly devant Billy. Celui-ci lui sourit mais ne lui adressa pas de : “merci chéri”, comme il l’avait fait avant. Son visage était toujours aussi marqué par sa bagarre de jeudi, sa lèvre semblait refermée mais arborait toujours une fente rouge vif, le bleu près de son œil était une teinte plus claire et sur sa mâchoire s’étalait encore une tâche verte devenant jaune en montant sur sa joue. Un camaïeu assez riche, en somme. Ses cheveux en bataille, dont quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux, lui donnaient un air attachant. 

“Il connaît déjà tes goûts, souligna Max à Billy avec un air complice. Oh, et il est possible que tu trouves une coquille, c’est parce que c’est lui qui les a faits. 

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en levant des yeux pétillants vers Steve. 

— Ce sont les pancakes qui te mettent de bonne humeur ? Demanda Steve à la petite rousse. Et j’aime quand ça croustille. 

— Tu y arriveras un jour, ne t’en fait pas, le rassura Susan. 

— Oui, merci. Mais la semaine prochaine, ce n’est pas à moi de m’entraîner, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Steve lança un regard narquois au blond, mais ce faisant il tomba sur sa mine déconfite. 

“Comment ça ?” Demanda Neil. 

Oh, oh. 

Le cerveau de Steve travailla à toutes vitesse : si Neil ne savait rien c’est que son fils ne lui avait rien dit ; s’il ne lui avait rien dit, c’est qu’il ne voulait pas que son père sache qu’il allait jouer la ‘femme’ durant une semaine, pour des raisons inconnues mais certainement liées à l’attachement de Neil pour les valeurs traditionnelles ; or, si Steve vendait le pot aux roses, Billy serait accusé d’avoir caché l’information. 

“C’est m - commença Billy. 

— Ma mère ! Le coupa Steve. Elle ne sait pas cuisiner, je compte lui apprendre votre recette, Susan. Elle sera impressionnée, elle est encore pire que moi en cuisine.” 

Susan se mit à rire d’un rire forcé, mais Neil regardait Billy les sourcils froncés. 

“Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d’une voix trainante. 

— Oh, oui, bien pire !” répondit Steve. 

La question s’était sûrement adressée à Billy, mais Steve fit exprès de ne rien comprendre. Neil ne remettrait certainement pas la parole de son invité en doute. 

La jambe du blond battait sous la table, si Steve l’avait remarqué, Neil aussi. 

Le père regarda son fils encore quelques secondes insoutenables avant de remettre sa moustache dans son journal, cachant sa suspicion qui ne s’était sans doute pas éteinte. 

Steve se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un soupir de soulagement s’échapper. C’est là qu’il prit une décision : il devait en parler à Billy. 

* 

Quand ils furent de nouveaux dans la chambre de Billy, celui-ci referma la porte avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Steve balaya la chambre des yeux, Billy avait pris soin de remettre les oreillers en place. 

“Il faut qu’on parle.” 

Les mots de Steve attirèrent l’attention du blond. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu veux le divorce ? 

— Parler _sérieusement_. 

— On fait que ça, rétorqua Billy. 

— Pas vraiment, si on le faisait je n’aurais pas à improviser des réponses pour ton père ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça en plus.” 

Billy baissa les épaules et s’assit lourdement sur le lit. 

“Tu t’en sors bien, je trouve”, lança-t-il avec un air détaché. 

Steve se posa sur la chaise de bureau en face du lit. Billy avait les coudes posés sur ses genoux. 

“Bon, de quoi tu veux parler ? Puisqu’il faut toujours parler... 

— Eh bien, hésita Steve, pourquoi n’as-tu pas dit à ton père qu’on alternait les rôles ? 

— Il te paraît du genre à apprécier l’idée que son fils fasse la popote ? 

— Non, clairement pas, admit Steve. 

— Ben voilà, question suivante. 

— C’est pour ça que tu voulais prendre la première semaine ? 

— Entre autres.” 

Steve souleva les sourcils comme il le faisait avec les enfants. Billy détourna le regard en grognant. 

“Une semaine entre la cohabitation et mon retour au foyer ne fera pas de mal. 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Occupes- toi de ton cul !” 

Billy lui jeta un regard glacial, Steve leva les mains. Après un moment de tension, Billy se mordit la lèvre et soupira. 

“Parce que ça lui laissera le temps de se détendre.” 

Steve ne comprenait pas bien mais n’osait pas pousser sa chance plus loin. Il savait très bien quelle question il voulait vraiment poser, à savoir, s’il y avait une chance que son père soit violent. 

“Et, commença Steve avec gravité, est-ce que tu as aimé mes pancakes ?” 

Le blond le regarda de haut en bas avant de se détendre. 

“Haha, très bons, chéri. A moi de demander : tu les as faits pour moi ? 

— Tu me les as demandés, répondit Steve avec le regard fuyant. 

— C’est bien ce que je pensais”, répondit Billy avec une voix chantante. 

Le blond lui fit un sourire en coin, de ceux qu’il réservait aux filles qui venaient l’acclamer lors des matchs. Steve se doutait que la prochaine phrase n’allait pas lui plaire. 

“Ma petite femme va me manquer.” 

Steve leva encore les yeux au ciel, bien qu’il se soit attendu à pire. Billy avait un regard qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu, qu’il n’arriverait pas à décrire. Il disparut en se cachant derrière une cigarette. 

“Tu auras un mari fantastique, arrête de te plaindre, assena Steve. 

— Mais il ne me servira pas le café..., répondit-il d’un ton plaintif. 

— Il aura d’autres qualités.” 

Billy tira une grande bouffée de nicotine, Steve en profita pour allumer le tourne disque. C’était le moment de faire souffrir son partenaire avec du Depeche mode. L’air de souffrance que ce dernier afficha aussitôt lui fit quelque peu pitié. 

“On peut négocier le café, je ne suis pas macho”, lança Steve dans un haussement d’épaule. 

Les yeux bleus le suivirent avec méfiance. 

“En échange de quoi ?” 

A peu près mille blagues impossible à dire lui traversèrent l’esprit, mais il décida que la phrase à double sens de ce matin suffisait largement pour la journée. 

“Et bien..., fit traîner Steve avec un sourire, je te dirais quand j’aurais décidé.” 

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent. 

“Je ne marche pas dans ce genre de combine. 

— N’aie pas peur, ce n’est pas comme si je te voulais du mal.” 

Billy grogna d’un air peu impressionné. 

“De toutes façons tu auras déjà bien à faire, il n’y aura pas d’adulte pour te mâcher le travail.” 

Cette idée n’avait pas l’air de lui plaire, lui qui détestait les ordres. 

“N’espère même pas me faire marcher à la baguette, Harrington. 

— Je n’en rêverais même pas”, répondit-il en riant. 

Cette réponse sembla le calmer, il allongea ses jambes sur son lit. 

“Bon, lança Steve, tu as un panier de basket ?” 

* 

Deux heures plus tard, Steve et Billy étaient en sueurs, ne sentant plus du tout le froid. Le match amical était en la défaveur de Steve, malgré sa performance honorable. Billy était meilleur. Il avait pourtant commencé par mettre les deux premiers paniers, puis avait talonné le blond un bon moment. Il semblait que Billy n’aimait rien plus que la compétition, il était sérieux comme s’il jouait sa vie, ses yeux perçants, sa langue pendante. 

Ce jour-là, Steve sentait particulièrement les touchers de son compagnon. Ils n’avaient rien d’inhabituels, puisqu’en dehors du fait que le sport voulait ça, Billy avait toujours été très tactile – pour ne pas dire violent – sur le terrain. Mais était-ce parce que Steve se réveillait à côté de l’autre garçon depuis deux jours ou parce qu’il avait pensé à lui dans les pires moments possibles, son contact semblait lui brûler la peau. 

Sentir le souffle de l’autre derrière sa nuque était à la limite du supportable ; la main du blond sur sa taille le faisait presque sursauter à chaque fois ; il pourrait jurer qu’il sentait encore la main qu’il avait passé dans les cheveux de Steve pour le narguer. Par conséquent, Steve accumulait les gestes maladroits, et l’écart des scores se creusait de manière dramatique. 

“On jette l’éponge, Roi Steve ?” 

Demanda Billy en se léchant les dents. Lui aussi, commençait à fatiguer. 

“Nan !”, répondit l’orgueil de Steve. 

Ses muscles avaient envie de dire le contraire. Il arriva à marquer cinq nouveaux paniers avant que Susan ne leur demande ce qu’ils voulaient manger. Le dimanche midi, les Hargrove-Mayfield mangeaient les restes, chacun comme il voulait sans se mettre à table. Le temps de refaire cuire des pâtes, ils pourraient prendre une douche rapide. 

“Bon, tu t’améliore, mais tu as encore besoin d’entraînement.” 

La remarque hautaine de l’autre additionnée à son état exténuation lui donna envie de pousser l’autre dans la neige. Il ne résista pas à l’envie. 

Billy tomba à la renverse et Steve ne prit pas le temps de profiter de la vue avant de courir vers la salle de bain. 

Il entendit des pas pressés le suivre dans les escaliers ce qui fit s’emballer son cœur de toute l’adrénaline qui lui restait. Seule la présence de Neil Hargrove dans le salon l’empêcha de rire nerveusement comme un gamin. Un pied se plaça devant la porte de la salle de bain avant qu’il ne parvienne à la refermer. 

“Tu vas me le payer ! gronda Billy. 

— Dans tes rêves !” 

Un sourire carnassier fit son apparition dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, suivit d’un rire maniaque. 

“Steviiiiie.” 

La voix de Billy avait grincé dangereusement. Des frissons lui coururent dans le dos. A tous les coups, il avait vu _The Shining_ ; Steve ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. 

“Dégage, connard, je vais me laver.” 

L’autre tira violement sur la poignée et Steve réagit juste à temps pour tenir bon, ses pieds glissant légèrement sur le sol. 

“Allez joli garçon, lâche ça, tu veux ? incita-il d’une voix lente, doucereuse. 

— Nan, dégage ! ” 

Un nouvel effort sur la porte menaça de briser la poignée – ce qui, à coups sûrs, ne plairait pas à Neil Hargrove. 

“Allons, allons. Je vais te mettre la main dessus quoi qu’il arrive, mais il y a deux manières de régler ça, tu comprends ? Si tu te rends gentiment, je serais peut-être plus clément... Peut-être.” 

Billy Hargrove ferait un parfait psychopathe, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se le disait. Steve se sentait comme un gentil et innocent chevreuil acculé par un grand méchant loup. Dustin avait raison : il s’était peut-être trompé d’animal totem concernant Billy. 

“Allez, Stevie. Viens ici.” 

Un mélange de peur et de _je ne sais quoi_ barbouilla l’estomac de Steve. Il laissa de nouveau échapper un rire nerveux. Il lui fallait un plan. 

“Tu seras gentil ?”, demanda-t-il doucement au blond. 

Steve relâcha sensiblement sa prise sur la poignée pour que l’autre se relâche également. 

“Eh bien, souffla l’autre d’une voix rauque, si tu t’excuses, je peux être _très_ gentil.” 

Un nouveau frisson parcourut tout son corps, Steve était à peu près sûr que l’autre allait lui mettre le nez dans la neige, mais sa voix grave et tentante laissait son cerveau traître imaginer un tas de choses. C’était la journée de l’ambigüité, ou Steve était devenu complètement pervers. En tous cas, des frissons le parcoururent encore à cette promesse, le tentant honteusement de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. 

“Alors, je suis...”, commença Steve en relâchant un peu sa prise. 

Quand il sentit que l’autre marchait dans son piège, il tira fort et verrouilla la porte à double tour. 

“Je suis désolé que tu ne coures pas assez vite ! ”, cria Steve. 

Un bruit sourd retentit fort, Billy ayant frappé la porte un grand coup. Un rire fort traversa aussi les murs. 

“HAHA ! C’est comme ça que je t’aime, Roi Steve ! Mais tu ne fais que retarder l’inévitable !” 

Le souvenir de la nuit où Billy et lui s’était battus frappa Steve. La dernière fois que l’autre avait agi comme ça, Steve venait de le frapper, et il ne valait mieux pas se rappeler le reste. 

Mais étrangement, il n’avait pas peur, il savait que l’autre ne le battrait pas comme plâtre. Il se sentait au contraire très victorieux, ce qui le changeait leur petit match de basketball. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?” 

C’était la voix de Maxine, étouffée par la porte. 

“Rien, va voir ailleurs. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux lui faire ? 

— Ce qu’il mérite.” 

Steve rit en l’entendant, l’adrénaline finissant de battre dans sa poitrine. 

“Tout va bien, Steve ? demanda-t-elle. 

— Oui, oui, dit-il en riant. Mais si tu pouvais quand même aller chercher la batte de baseball dans mon coffre... 

— Ton coffre ? répéta Billy. Tu déconnes ?” 

Steve imaginait parfaitement la grimace qu’il devait arborer. 

“Vous êtes des gamins. Steve, si ça devient dangereux, cris fort. Et toi, ne le blesses pas !” 

La fillette courageuse le défendait contre son frère, comme cette nuit-là. Steve entendit Billy se racler la gorge. 

“Allez chier, siffla-t-il. A très bientôt, joli garçon.” 

Il entendit Billy s’éloigner et une porte se claquer. Maxine soupira assez fort pour se faire entendre et partit, claquant également la porte de sa chambre. 

Steve rit encore en se déshabillant. Il tomba chemin faisant sur un nouveau problème. Son sexe était presque complètement dur, il ne l’avait pas senti avant. 

Certainement l’adrénaline, se dit-il. Mais ce ne fut pas à l’adrénaline qu’il pensa en se caressant sous la douche. 

* 

Cette fois ci, la crise identitaire frappa correctement Steve. Il était resté trop longtemps sous la douche à se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Quel genre de personnes avaient ce genre de pensées ? Steve ne connaissait que des insultes pour les qualifier. 

Il avait lui-même distribué ce genre d’insulte à certaines reprises. Il n’avait, certes, jamais vraiment considéré quels actes se cachaient réellement derrière ses qualificatifs, mais cela n’excusait rien. 

Comment traiterait-il un gars qui pensait à un autre gars quand...quand...Même en pensée, cet aveu le gênait. Il aurait sûrement dit ‘pédé’, ou ‘tarlouse’. Devait-il maintenant se ranger dans cette case ? 

En y réfléchissant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir maté ses camarades dans les vestiaires. Il n’avait jamais fantasmé non plus sur Tommy, qu’il voyait à poil depuis toujours. Il avait déjà essayé de regarder les hommes qui tenaient les femmes dans les magazines porno, mais il avait toujours entendu des insultes résonner dans sa tête. Alors pourquoi réfléchir plus longtemps ? Les femmes étaient là pour qu’on les regarde, et Steve aimait les regarder. 

Aimait-il aussi les hommes ? 

Il se sécha en listant mentalement les personnes qu’il décevrait s’il choisissait un homme – sa famille, probablement – et essaya de se remémorer des indices qu’il aurait pu ignorer. Il songea aussi que s’il ne préférait aucun des genres, ce serait choisir la facilité que de jeter son dévolu sur une femme ; et ce serait se tirer une balle dans le pied que de craquer pour un homme. Il songea à Nancy et à la maison qu’il avait voulu avec elle, mais cette pensée s’éclipsa vite, remplacée par Billy. Il remarqua distraitement que cela lui faisait beaucoup moins mal que la semaine dernière de penser à Nancy. Billy...était-ce lui qui l’avait chassé de ses pensées ? Quel avenir pouvait-il bien avoir avec un autre garçon ? Était-ce une passade ? 

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il dut se résoudre à sortir avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, ayant négligé de prendre ses vêtements. 

Billy était occupé à lire un livre dans son lit, son T-Shirt remonté sur son ventre musclé. 

Les hommes, il ne savait pas. Mais Billy... 

Quand il le remarqua il sauta sur ses pieds et le dépassa pour aller à la salle de bain. 

“Pas trop tôt !” 

La porte se referma et Steve s’étonna qu’il ne se soit pas encore vengé pour tout à l’heure. Cela viendrait plus tard. Cela ressemblait bien à Billy de faire grandir l’attente et la méfiance pour savourer sa vengeance bien froide. 

La question de sa sexualité le préoccupa encore quand il s’habilla, se coiffa, descendit faire des pâtes bolognaises pour trois, au cas où Maxine en veuille. 

Il mangea même silencieusement, plongé dans ses pensées. 

* 

L’après-midi passa rapidement. 

Après manger, Steve et Billy restèrent en bas, à la demande de Maxine, qui voulait jouer aux cartes, ce qui le sortit de son introspection. Elle leur apprit un jeu compliqué digne d’une petite nerd et ils finirent par lui apprendre le poker. Elle se révéla plutôt bonne, à l’instar de son demi-frère. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus perçant, bien que ceux de la jeune fille soient moins hypnotisant. La petite rousse copia rapidement le jeu de son frère, bluffant de la même manière. 

“Si je ne connaissais pas vos liens de parenté, je jurerais que vous êtes vraiment frère et sœur.” 

Cette remarque lui valut deux regard noir identiques, ce qui le fit rire victorieusement. Cela provoqua aussi un genre de coalition contre sa personne, Billy coachant personnellement Max pour vaincre Steve, Max faisant des petits signes à Billy pour approuver ou non ses manœuvres. En vain. 

Steve était meilleur qu’eux quoi qu’il arrive, ce qui agaça prodigieusement le blond. Il savait garder un visage parfaitement neutre en toute occasion, il n’avait pas besoin d’être aussi théâtrale que Billy pour être crédible lorsqu’il bluffait. 

Il n’était pas doué lorsqu’il s'agissait de choisir des mots, s’expliquer, faire des discours. Ce n’était pas non plus un bon menteur – il n’aimait d’ailleurs pas mentir. Mais il avait derrière lui un lui passé de bêtise avec Tommy, qui était plus mauvais que lui. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dû amadouer les mères, les profs, les commerçants avec du charme et une bonne attitude. Il fallait dire qu’il avait été à bonne école : ses parents étaient passés maître dans l’art des discours à double sens, rarement Steve avait-il vu leur attitude étudiée se troubler. Il n’arrivait pas à la cheville de Silvia et Thomas Harrington, mais il était assez doué pour ne pas se laisser impressionner. Qualité qui l’avait bien aidé. 

Comme aujourd’hui, où il pouvait voir une goutte perler sur la tempe de Billy Hargrove, qui détestait perdre. 

Lorsque le blond gagnait, il n’arborait pas son sourire habituel, mais se contentait de mélanger les cartes pour vite les redistribuer. Steve gagnait bien plus souvent. Lorsque cela arrivait le blond plaquait rageusement ses cartes sur la table et lui balançait presque les jetons au visage, alors Steve se contenait pour ne pas donner la satisfaction au blond d’être mauvais gagnant. Il souriait doucement avec un air sûr de lui et battait les cartes en silence, ce qui énervait le blond au point de lui faire frapper du pied. 

Billy n’osait pas s’avouer vaincu, bien qu’il le soit complètement. Steve savourait le moment avec dignité. Ce fut alors Maxine qui mit fin à la partie, lassée, pour monter dans sa chambre. 

Elle et Billy ne s’étaient pas disputés une seule fois. 

“C’était sympa, on remettra ça”, dit Steve. 

Le blond ne lui avait pas accordé un regard en rangeant la mallette, elle appartenait à son père alors tout devait être remit comme avant. 

“ Tu vas me dire que la prochaine fois on met de l’argent ? demanda le blond avec sarcasme. 

— Non, gagner me suffit.” 

Steve se laissa aller à un petit sourire. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir, ses lèvres tordues comme s’il faisait la moue. Cet air boudeur le rendait plus jeune, plus mignon. 

“Au moins quelque chose où tu gagnes, Roi Steve. 

— Ne soit pas mauvais perdant, mon lapin.” 

Le blond se vexa visiblement de ne pas voir sa provocation toucher au but. Il avait un visage hilarant, Steve savourait la victoire après avoir été si souvent battu par le blond. Cependant, il était certain que si l’autre avait été petit garçon, Steve l’aurait laissé gagner juste pour le voir de bonne humeur. Il avait cet air de l’enfant qui a laissé sa sucette tomber dans le sable. 

“On rejouera”, déclara Billy. 

Ce qui était inattendu, mais pas si étrange lorsqu’on y réfléchissait. Billy aimait être le meilleur, pour cela il devait bien se perfectionner. 

“Pas de problème, tu voudras que je te coach ? 

— Va te faire foutre. 

— Oh, j’ai été plus poli que ça quand tu me l’as proposé”, répondit-il avec légèreté. 

Ils montèrent ensuite faire leurs devoir respectifs sur un fond de musique, Billy oublia d’être vexé et Steve de penser à sa vie sexuelle. Tout était bien. Quand il en eut fini avec ses autres devoirs, il décida de relire des passages de _Macbeth_ en regardant les annotations que la prof avait laissé sur son devoir, ses yeux revenant continuellement vers sa note. 

“T’en a pas marre de te masturber ? demanda Billy 

— Non, répondit-il après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir. Je pense même à l’encadrer !” 

Le rire de Billy sembla sincère. 

“Tes parents devraient adorer. 

— Je ne sais pas, si je leur montre, c’est certain qu’il finira avec les portraits de famille dans le bureau de mon père. Tu pourrais même le dédicacer, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?” 

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que la feuille lui était arrachée des mains. Le blond se cola à lui pour attraper un feutre noir et griffonna au bas de la copie. 

Quand il eut fini, il posa la feuille devant Steve sur le bureau avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents. C'était marqué : “ Pour ma femme et ma plus grande fan, Billy”. 

Steve ne put s’empêcher de souffler du nez. 

“Cette fois-ci c’est sûr, je ne peux plus le montrer à mes parents.” 

Pas qu’il en ait eu l’intention, il leur dirait la note mais s’épargnerait les commentaires de son père concernant son anglais déplorable. 

“ Il faudra bien que tu me présente, moi, plaisanta Billy en ramassant un halter. 

— Merde ! S’exclama-t-il sous le regard surprit de l’autre. Je n’y avais pas pensé ! Comment vais-je annoncer à ma mère que je ne l’ai pas invité au mariage ?” 

Billy secoua sa crinière en souriant, commençant à travailler les muscles de ses bras. 

“Tu n’auras qu’à dire que ton mari t’a enlevé. 

— Ma femme. 

— Si tu veux, cracha le blond. 

— Ce qui n’est pas crédible, poursuivit Steve. 

— Pourquoi pas ? ‘Une fan amoureuse enlève son idole’. 

— Nan, je lui dirais que je suis allé te libérer de ton sommeil éternel par un véritable baiser d’amour. Mais que vu que le palais était loin, l’invitation pour les noces s’est perdue. 

— Je ne serais pas cette salope de Belle aux bois dormant ! s'indigna Billy. 

— Tu préfères Cendrillon ? 

— Plus crédible, malheureusement, mais non merci. Je ne suis pas une putain de princesse comme-” 

Billy s’interrompit et lança un regard coupable à Steve. 

“Comme moi ? 

— Nan, j’allais dire comme Wheeler.” 

Le blond pinça ses lèvres et passa sa main libre dans ses boucles en regardant ses pieds. Steve n’avait aucune envie de commencer une dispute. 

“Une chance pour toi, ma mère n’aimait pas beaucoup Nancy.” 

Billy releva ses yeux bleus pour tâter le terrain. Voyant certainement que Steve n’était pas sur le point de lui en vouloir, il se détendit. Steve remarqua une fois de plus que Billy essayait de conserver leur entente. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Puisque tous les deux faisaient des efforts, il se sentait rassuré. 

“Vraiment, joli garçon ?” 

Steve acquiesça sans développer. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce que sa mère avait tant à lui reprocher. Quand Steve avait annoncé sa rupture, elle avait laissé entendre que ça ne l’étonnait pas, comme si elle avait tout prévu, ce qui l’avait énervé. 

“Alors, qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour lui plaire ? Elle aime les chocolats ? Les jeans moulants ? 

— Ah. Ah. Ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile qu’avec madame Wheeler. Oui, confirma-t-il en voyant le regard étonné de Billy, je sais que tu lui tourne autour. Mais la mienne n’est pas comme ça. 

— Elles me mangent toutes dans la main. Mais la mère de ton ex est vraiment bien conservée, je devrais lui proposer de me rejoindre à l’hôtel, un de ces soirs.” 

Steve lui balança Shakespeare dans le visage, il esquiva de justesse. Le blond continua en soulevant la fonte de l’autre main. 

“Que crois-tu qu’elle dirait, hein, Steve ? Je lui offrirais un peu de bonheur... La plupart des mères sont coincées dans un mariage de merde. Elles ont cru épouser le prince charmant, ou faire un bon ménage pour faire la fierté de leurs parents. Elles ont toutes voulu rentrer dans le rang, faire l’esclave dans une famille et mettre tous les jours une assiette devant leur seigneur et maître. Elles se sont retrouvées dans une petite maison pavillonnaire avec un étranger pour mari et des gosses à torcher. Combien le regrettent, à ton avis ? Combien il en faut pour qu’elles envoient tout balader ?” 

Billy semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchi à ça. Steve se demanda quelle espèce de gros connard baisait les mères des autres pour voir si elles faisaient foirer leur mariage. Mais ensuite, plus calmement, Steve se demanda ce qui pouvait pousser un jeune homme à établir une pensée aussi cynique sur la vie des mères au foyer. 

“Et ta, euh, je veux dire, ta maman ? 

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles d’elle ?” 

Le ton de Billy était en soi un défi de continuer, mais sa gestuelle n’aidait pas à poursuivre. Billy avait soudain arrêté tout mouvement et avait plongé un regard noir de colère droit dans les yeux de Steve. 

“C’est que tu, enfin j’ai cru...tu parles beaucoup des mamans, mais pas, enfin !” 

Steve se perdait, avec le regard fuyant, se sentant observé par un requin en quête de la moindre goutte de sang frais. 

“Tu ne m’a jamais parlé d’elle, et je ne t’ai pas demandé... 

— Eh bien continue comme ça.” 

L’autre était complètement fermé, alors il ne pipa mot. Il n’osa même pas aller ramasser son livre. 

Il feuilleta son cahier de maths un moment avant de se lever. 

“Euh, je vais voir si Susan prépare à manger, si je peux aider. C’est mon dernier repas après tout !” 

Le petit rire forcé de Steve ne mérita pas plus qu’un hochement de tête de la part de son coéquipier. 

* 

Billy avait semblé s’être calmé quand il était descendu dîner, il avait même adressé un petit sourire à Steve en l’apercevant, et l’avait aidé à mettre la table. Steve avait compris qu’il voulait faire la paix. 

Le repas s’était bien déroulé. Steve avait aidé Susan à faire la purée de carotte-pomme de terre accompagnant un beau poulet, il était assez fier du résultat. Susan s’était ensuite enquise de l’avancée de leur projet commun, de ce qu’ils avaient prévu pour la semaine prochaine. 

“Je suis heureuse que vous formiez un si bon binôme, complimenta-t-elle. 

— Oui, moi aussi”, répondit Steve en regardant brièvement le blond. 

Neil se servit en purée avant d’intervenir. 

“Si cela pouvait suffire à faire un homme, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de devoir soit d’une quelconque utilité. Il faut s’investir partout lorsque l’on veut réussir.” 

Steve avait passé le stade où il était surpris pas ce genre de remarques, de reproches voilés. Le père Hargrove avait regardé sa compagne en parlant mais n’avait pas jeté un œil à Billy, qui ne semblait pas mériter d’attention pour ce genre de grand constat paternel sur la vie et le mérite. 

Il décida donc d’en faire de même, et ignora Neil pour parler à Susan : 

“D’ailleurs il n’y a pas qu’en gestion que c’est profitable. Billy m’a aidé à réviser l’anglais, et j’ai eu un A !” 

Susan et Maxine le félicitèrent. 

“Je croyais que tu étais nul en anglais ! observa Maxine 

— Max ! la réprimanda sa mère. 

— Non c’est vrai, ce n’est pas mon fort, admit Steve en riant. Je ne comprenais rien du tout à cette mer- euh, cette pièce, excusez-moi. 

— Laquelle ? demanda Neil. 

— _Macbeth_. Billy a réussi à me faire comprendre les choses simplement, alors que c’est complexe ! Il a rendu ça assez intéressant pour que je le retienne. Et ça a payé.” 

Les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui avait l’air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de toute cette attention. 

“Ce n’était rien, lâcha-t-il. 

— Quand même, tu n’étais pas obligé de m’aider. Et tu as été meilleur professeur que madame Hassle. 

— C’est super, Billy”, complimenta gentiment Susan. 

Sans surprise, Neil Hargrove n’était pas pressé de complimenter son fils. Il avait l’air légèrement embêté, peut-être parce que Steve venait de mettre en évidence les qualités de son fils quand il cherchait à prouver sa nullité. Steve décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour le décider. 

“Oui, super. Mon père ne va pas en revenir quand je vais lui montrer !”, déclara-t-il avec un sourire exagéré. 

Neil tourna son regard vers lui, puis vers son fils, en mâchant son poulet. 

“Je suis agréablement surpris que tu te sois autant investi dans ce devoir, et que tu aies aidé ton partenaire. 

— C’est normal, répondit platement Billy. 

— Oui, cette école te réussit, continua son père. Ou peut-être as-tu trouvé une motivation ?” 

Son fils tourna la tête vers son père et lui jeta un regard – que Steve ne parvint pas à voir – avant de retourner à son assiette. 

Ce fut Maxine qui changea de sujet, en se mettant à parler de son club d’audiovisuel. Billy resta aussi calme que jamais, et Neil eut du mal à quitter son regard étrange. 

* 

“Billy, est-ce que tu veux me donner des affaires à laver pour la semaine prochaine ?”, demanda Susan. 

Billy, qui était avec son père et lui-même devant un match de baseball, n’eut pas le temps de répondre. 

“S’il voulait laver quelque chose, il aurait dû se manifester avant”, déclara Neil. 

Chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche, Neil Hargrove l’insupportait. La présence de Neil l’insupportait. Sa respiration, sa façon de boire une bière, l’insupportait. 

En bref, Neil Hargrove l’insupportait. 

Il ne manquerait pas à Steve le moins du monde. Il comprenait que Billy veuille savourer l’éloignement. Peut-être Steve avait-il développé une trop grande empathie envers le blond ? Car, encore une fois, Neil ne lui avait jamais rien fait, à lui. 

“Mais je fais une lessive, alors il peut en profiter, continua Susan. 

— Tout va bien, j’ai de quoi tenir, merci”, répondit Billy. 

Encore une fois, Billy baissait les bras pour ne pas créer le conflit. Steve comprenait maintenant que le blond n’avait pas dû apprécier que Steve soit l’observateur de sa vie de famille, car son attitude était radicalement différente de celle qu’il présentait à l’école, et même en privé avec Steve. 

Avant de pouvoir se retenir, Steve proposa distinctement à Billy : 

“Si besoin, tu pourras faire une lessive chez moi.” 

Billy le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis le remercia avec un signe de tête avant de se retourner rapidement vers l’écran ; Neil posa sèchement sa bière sur la table, Steve ne savait pas s’il imaginait ses réactions. 

“Je vais me reposer, déclara Susan en baillant. 

— Je pourrais étendre le linge si vous le souhaitez, proposa Steve. 

— Oh, non ne te donne pas cette peine. 

— Puisqu’il te le propose, intervint Neil. 

— Alors, j’imagine que tu peux, il n’y a que des T-Shirt et des serviettes alors ça ne pose pas de problème.” 

Elle lui montra l’étendoir et la machine mise sur cycle court et partit se coucher. 

Le match de baseball était interminable. Steve n’aimait pas le baseball. Billy et son père, en revanche, échangèrent quelques remarques sur le style de jeu des joueurs. Bien que l’ambiance soit grandement silencieuse. 

On put noter au passage des remarques de Neil d’une grande fulgurance, telle que “pas mauvais, pour un nègre”, qui firent grincer des dents à Steve. Billy ne réagissait pas, cela semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid : il devait entendre cela tout le temps, depuis toujours. Pas la peine de se demander où il avait puisé sa haine contre Lucas. Un autre : “Tous les mêmes”, suivant un lancer raté par un joueur noir, lui hérissa les poils. Billy lui lança un petit regard, les lèvres pincés, ce qui semblait indiquer une certaine conscience de ce qui se disait. 

La machine à laver se mit à biper un peu avant la fin du match, et Steve n’attendit pas pour y aller. Il avait l’habitude de le faire chez lui, puisque ses parents étaient souvent absents, et il savait que s’il attendait trop le linge ne sentirait pas aussi bon. Billy le regarda avec, dans ses yeux, ce qu’il pensa être une proposition d’aide silencieuse, mais Steve secoua la tête en faisant un signe vers la télévision. Cela serait bête de rater les dernières actions. Le blond pinca les lèvres et retourna au match. 

La maison était petite, tout se situait dans le garage. Steve ouvrit la machine à laver et constata que presque toutes les affaires étaient à Billy. Il ne vit aucune serviette de bain. 

Il avait peut-être jugé Susan trop sévèrement quand il avait pensé qu’elle se fichait de son beau-fils. Ses attentions étaient discrètes mais présentes. En plus, il ne devait pas être facile de tenir tête à quelqu’un comme Neil, et elle ne pouvait sûrement pas se permettre de s’insinuer dans l’éduction de son fils. 

Steve étendit soigneusement les T-Shirt et les chemises que Billy avait mises cette semaine, se rappelant à chaque fois des jours où il les avait portées – ce qui était un peu inquiétant, à bien y réfléchir. 

Le T-shirt du lundi lui rappela la maladresse du début, sa rencontre avec Neil, et son premier aperçu de Billy n’étant pas un connard : quand il l’avait aidé avec _Macbeth_ après qu’ils se sont insultés. 

Le jean bleu troué était celui de mardi et mercredi, Billy et lui s’étaient endormis en parlant de musique, le lendemain ils étaient allés chez Reggie – le garagiste, où Billy avait eu honte d’avouer ses rêves. Ils étaient ensuite allés au restaurant, Billy avait mangé sa part. 

Quand il arriva à la chemise bleue qu’il avait porté à la fête du vendredi, Steve se remémora les excuses maladroites du blond, ses cheveux parfaitement bouclés qu’il avait ébouriffés de nervosité, à quoi il avait ressemblé, penché sur son bureau pour se coiffer. 

Il passa vite au prochain vêtement, le pull de Steve, celui d’hier. Billy avait couru avec, semblant gelé et tremblant continuellement. Il se souvint de la satisfaction qu’il avait ressenti en le voyant manger à sa faim chez _Jerry’s_ et cesser de grelotter ; après cela, il s’était laissé dorloter sous les couvertures du salon. “ _Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ?_ ” avait-il demandé sur la défensive. C’était aussi ce matin-là qu’il s'était réveillé avec Billy pressé contre sa nuque. 

Il continua d’étendre les vêtements en ayant des flashs de sa semaine. Chez le psy, quand Billy avait dit que Steve était courageux, loyal et gentil. Quand il avait envoyé chier Stacy Hither pour lui. Quand il était tombé dans un fou-rire en cours de gestion lorsque monsieur Hold avait accusé Steve de mal lui parler. Quand il avait été chercher Steve dans la salle de bain après un cauchemar et qu’il avait laissé la lumière de la lampe allumée. Billy le réveillant en faisant son sport matinal, imprégnant la pupille de Steve de l’image de sa peau bronzée dès les premières secondes de la journée. Tellement de petites choses... 

Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis la semaine dernière. Cela avait été lent, mais cela semblait relativement solide. Steve ne pourrait plus le voir comme avant, pas après tout cela. 

Steve se demanda alors si la question de son orientation sexuelle était vraiment pertinente. Il n’était pas un homme de réflexion, il n’était pas doué pour les définitions. Mais il y avait des faits : Billy l’attirait, comme un aimant. Il n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec. Il s’était touché en pensant à lui. Son cœur battait quand il disait ou faisait certaines choses. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, il n’était pas convaincu d’avoir été autant observateur avec Nancy qu’il l’était avec Billy. Ils n’avaient rien à voir. Billy suscitait en lui des sentiments vifs, il n’y avait jamais de pause, il ne rêvait pas de devenir l’‘homme parfait’ pour lui plaire. Il voulait être accepté avec ses défauts, et apprendre à voir derrière ses défauts, le comprendre en profondeur. 

Steve rougit en voyant que des caleçons appartenant à Billy étaient restés dans la machine. Il fallait bien qu’il les étende. Susan avait caché cela aussi, pour être sûr que Billy ait de quoi faire la semaine. Steve s’étouffa presque en reconnaissant celui sur lequel il avait presque louché un matin. Il les posa vite sur l’étendoir et décida de s’éclipser. 

Quand il ouvrit la porte du garage, il entendit des éclats de voix qui le firent immédiatement sortir de ses songes. 

C’était le père de Billy qui parlait : 

“Ne me mens pas ! Je ne tolèrerais pas cela sous mon toit, ni le moindre mensonge. 

— Je ne mens pas !” 

La voix de Billy était moins vive, moins tranchante que son père. 

“Vraiment, tu es sûr ? Tu sais bien ce qu’il se passe quand tu me mens.” 

Steve avait l’impression d’entendre Billy, la nuit où il l’avait interrogé sur la présence de sa sœur chez les Byers, et qu’il lui avait menti. Billy avait dit ne pas supporter qu’on lui mente, et l’avait poussé, puis battu. 

Comme pour faire écho à ses souvenirs, un bruit sourd retentit. 

“Réponds-moi quand je te parle, grogna Neil. 

— Oui, je sais, monsieur.” 

La voix haletante de Billy ajoutée au bruit le fit courir vers le salon, le cœur battant. 

Quand il arriva il vit Neil et Billy debout face à face, le père tenant son fils par le collet, ce dernier essayant de se soutenir en s’appuyant sur l’assise du canapé. 

Neil Hargrove lâcha prise aussitôt qu’il le vit. 

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Steve. 

— Une simple mise au point.” 

La voix de Neil était ferme, son sourire de circonstance. Steve s’approcha d’eux avec un air inquisiteur. 

“Tout est clair, n’est-ce pas, Billy ?”, demanda l’homme sur le même ton. 

Billy qui regardait ses chaussures releva les yeux vers son père. 

“Clair, monsieur. 

— A la bonne heure !” 

Steve resta figé, incapable de détourner son regard du visage humilié de Billy, et de l’air méchant de l’autre. Il en était désormais quasiment certain : Neil avait mis ces bleus sur son fils. 

C’était lui qui lui avait fendu la lèvre. 

Une colère noire monta dans la poitrine de Steve. Neil remarqua ses yeux fixés sur sa personne et soutint son regard un moment. Billy ne disait rien. 

“Allez Billy, allons dormir”, déclara Steve en essayant de rendre sa voix aussi douce que possible en de telles circonstances. 

Billy leva enfin ses yeux vers lui, mais n’atteignit pas son visage. Il hocha simplement la tête et s’apprêta à le suivre, se retournant. 

Neil – certainement énervé d’être oublié au profit de Steve – empêcha son mouvement en saisissant fortement l’avant-bras de son fils. 

Le couinement de douleur du blond était audible, allant droit au cœur de Steve. 

Avant de pouvoir y penser il faisait trois grands pas vers eux et s’interposa face à Neil. 

“Lâchez-le, gronda-t-il avec une voix qu’il ne se connaissait pas. 

— Tu comptes me donner des ordres chez moi, mon garçon ?” 

Neil resserra sa prise sans lâcher Steve des yeux. Il entendit un souffle de douleur échapper au blond. 

“Cela ne te concerne pas, va donc te coucher.” 

Le faux sourire de Neil ne cacha pas complètement le fait qu’il était perturbé par son intervention. Steve hésita à lui mettre son poing dans les dents, mais décida juste à temps de changer de tactique pour éviter la tragédie. 

“Je ne me permettrais pas d’intervenir, monsieur Hargrove, si je ne pensais pas que vous ignorez que Billy est déjà blessé à cet avant-bras, et que vous lui faites mal. Car je ne peux pas imaginer que vous puissiez faire cela à votre fils en toute connaissance de cause”, dit sèchement Steve. 

Le discours de Steve eut le résultat escompté – sa mère serait fier de lui – car Neil lâcha le bras de Billy. 

“Oh, dit-il en faisant mine d’examiner le bras de son fils. En effet, il se bagarre si souvent que je ne fais plus attention.” 

Billy recula d’un pas et Steve aussi. 

“Bonne nuit. Ne veillez pas trop tard”, déclara-t-il. 

Steve n’eut même pas la force d’hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers l’escalier. Il attendit au bas des marches que le blond passe avant lui, ne supportant pas l’idée même qu’il puisse rester entre les mains de son connard de père. Il ne referait plus cette erreur. 

Le blond comprit et le dépassa sans le regarder pour monter. 

Une fois dans sa chambre, porte close, Billy se prit les cheveux dans les mains, les tirant dans une prise qui semblait douloureuse. Il avait les yeux humides et rouges. 

“Je ne veux pas en parler”, gémit-il. 

Le reste du sang froid de Steve faillit se perdre à cette vue. Il envisagea sérieusement d’aller chercher sa batte de baseball cloutée pour la faire goûter à Neil Hargrove. Les yeux affligés et larmoyants de Billy lui déchiraient le cœur. 

“Nous n’en parlons pas si tu ne veux pas.” 

La voix de Steve était sûrement moins apaisante que ce qu’il avait voulu, tant son indignation était forte. 

Le blond arracha son pantalon pour s’allonger sur le matelas au sol, se recroquevillant. Ayant sans doute envie d’être seul. 

Steve se hâta de se mettre en tenu et se coucher, dans le lit. 

“Billy, tu n’es pas obligé de dormir par terre. 

— La ferme, Harington ! Boucle- là ! Tu ne sais rien, tu ne peux rien...tais toi. Va te faire foutre.” 

Steve ne se vexa même pas de l’éclat du blond. Il avait sûrement besoin de décharger sa colère. Steve savait que l’autre se sentait humilié. 

“D’accord, d’accord”, répondit-il gentiment. 

Il éteignit la lumière et fixa l’obscurité. Il entendait la respiration sifflotant de l’autre garçon, il l’entendait déglutir, renifler. Steve avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. 

C’est à ce moment précis qu’il prit sa décision. Au diable son identité sexuelle, et ce que pourrait penser qui que ce soit ! Il appréciait le blond plus qu’il ne le devrait, mais ce n’était pas sa faute, et cela ne le gênait pas, tout compte fait. Il ne lui restait qu’à l’accepter. 

Dans cette chambre d’adolescent froide et épurée, allongé non loin du garçon blessé pour qui battait son cœur impuissant, Steve prit sa décision. 

Il allait accepter tout ce qu’il pouvait ressentir pour ce garçon, et il essayerait de faire en sorte de se faire apprécier à son tour. 

Demain commençait une autre semaine. C’était celle où il essayerait de mesurer ses chances d’être aimé par Billy Hargrove. 

* 

Il avait dû finir par s’endormir, car l’affaissement du matelas à ses côtés le réveilla. 

Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait, la lumière blafarde du ciel nocturne faisait luire des mèches pâles de cheveux bouclés. Billy posa son oreiller à côté du sien – et lequel était même le sien ? – alors Steve lui laissa de la place sans rien dire. Billy s’allongea dos à lui, leurs pieds se frôlant à peine, mais assez pour sentir la présence de l’autre. 

Steve se rendormit plus sereinement, et quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un bras autour de la taille du blond et son nez profondément enfoncé dans la masse de ses cheveux bouclés, il ne fit pas un geste pour se déplacer. Il décida de s’accorder ces quelques heures de douceur pour calmer son sentiment d’impuissance. 

Il inspira profondément et resserra sa prise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici, la première semaine est terminée. La seconde et dernière se fera du point de vue de Billy. J'espère que ces sept jours avec Steve vous ont plu. Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et à ceux qui la commente.


	9. LUNDI - Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEUXIÈME SEMAINE

Quand il se réveilla, Billy eut un instant de panique en peinant à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières étaient collées de s’être endormi les yeux humides. 

Il sentit poindre un mal de tête quand les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il referma les yeux et se mordit la joue en espérant tout pouvoir oublier. Tout. Tout de son humiliation devant Steve. Il s’était passé ce qu’il avait craint depuis le premier jour, à la seconde même où on lui avait donné ce devoir. 

C’était comme si Neil n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’humilier une bonne fois Billy avant de le laisser filer pour une semaine. Il faut dire que depuis que cet invité forcé était arrivé sous son toit, Neil avait été contraint de se maîtriser. Cela avait sans nul doute été difficile pour lui qui aimait être le maître absolu dans sa maison, d’autant plus qu’il s’agissait de Steve, un jeune homme sans crainte qui n’avait pas manqué une occasion de défendre son bon à rien de fils, et ce dès le premier jour. Il avait aussi fallu qu’il supporte que son propre fils simule une relation dégénérée avec un autre garçon. 

L’un dans l’autre, ce n’était pas étonnant que Neil ait craqué. Billy devrait même remercier Steve d’être intervenu avant que cela ne dégénère vraiment. Mon dieu, Steve... 

Une nouvelle vague de mortification le prit aux tripes. 

Pourquoi n’avait-t-il pas pu éviter que Steve voie cela ? Quoi que cela ait été inévitable. Il y avait eu bien trop de provocation pour Neil. A un moment, Billy avait même eu la bêtise de penser qu’il pourrait profiter du bouclier que lui offrait Steve, il s’était amusé d’appeler le brun avec des mots doux devant son père qui fulminait, mais il avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il s’était retrouvé battu avec la lèvre saignant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, son père lui arrachant presque les cheveux. 

A choisir, il préférait encore cela que de montrer à Steve la réelle emprise que son père avait sur lui. Si cela était survenu plus tôt, Billy aurait cogné sa jolie tête brune assez fort pour qu’il oublie tout ce qui s’était passé. Mais maintenant...maintenant que Steve avait tant de fois pris sa défense, comme _personne_ ne l’avait jamais défendu, Billy se sentait désespéré – et, peut-être aussi, un peu moins seul. 

Billy regarda le réveil, il était déjà trop tard pour s’entraîner. Sa fierté en lambeaux aurait pourtant bien besoin du regard impressionné, et peut-être appréciateur, que le brun posait sur lui dans ces moments-là. 

Le brun, d’ailleurs, était encore dans son petit lit avec lui. Billy pouvait sentir le matelas s’affaisser dans son dos et un pied coller à son mollet. La présence l’avait rassuré la nuit dernière, mais il n’était plus sûr de pouvoir faire face au garçon de son âge qui l’avait vu en si mauvaise posture. Il entendait encore le souffle doux du brun mais n’arrivait pas à juger s’il dormait toujours. Une grande part de lui espérait que c’était le cas, et qu’il pourrait s’éclipser dans la salle de bain pour soigner son image. Il pourrait même se composer un visage renfrogné, à même de dissuader quiconque d’entamer une conversation. Ouais, ce serait bien. 

Une petite partie de lui en revanche voulait rester tout près de Steve afin qu’il le réconforte. 

Il compta jusqu’à dix avant d’oser se retourner pour voir s’il était réveillé. 

Steve avait les yeux ouverts, ses grands yeux bruns emplis d’une douceur exaspérante. 

“Salut”, dit-il gentiment. 

Le sourire de Steve était sans doute bienveillant, mais Billy était méfiant : il ne voulait pas que Steve pense qu’il était faible, après ce qui s’était passé hier. 

Il se souvint pourtant de s’être sentit au bord de la rupture – être humilié, blessé, et ne pas pouvoir même pleurer tranquillement ! – quand il s’était résolu à se coucher auprès du brun. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que c’était à cause du froid, mais qui voulait-il tromper ? Il s’était senti extrêmement seul, se sentant sur son matelas au sol comme dérivant sur un radeau fragile, comme isolé. Steve était bienveillant, il n’était généralement que cela. Billy avait ressenti dans ses tripes le besoin vital de se rapprocher de lui pour ne pas voler en éclat. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de superposer les couvertures. Steve l’avait accueilli sans rien dire, puis l’avait pris dans ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Billy s’était alors enfin un peu apaisé, les bras de Steve le tenant l’empêchant de sombrer. Il s’était concentré sur la respiration chaude de Steve dans ses cheveux pour s’ancrer et, enfin, dormir. 

“Salut”, finit-il par répondre. 

— Pas d’entraînement, ce matin ?”, demanda Steve en souriant. 

Comment l’autre faisait-il pour être de si bonne humeur en se réveillant ? Il ouvrait les yeux et souriait à Billy comme s’il était une nana avec qui il avait passé la nuit. En quelques secondes, Steve avait quasiment réussi à éclipser la soirée cauchemardesque de ses pensées. 

“Nan, trop tard pour ça.” 

Sur ce, Steve se pencha au-dessus de lui pour regarder le réveil. Leurs torses se frôlèrent, et c’était beaucoup trop pour les premières minutes de la journée. 

“Merde ! On va être en retard ! 

— Calme toi, joli garçon, soupira Billy en remontant les couvertures. On commence plus tard le lundi.” 

Il savait que traîner les mettait dans la merde, mais énerver le brun était trop tentant. Il prenait vite cet inimitable air de mère au foyer, ou de père célibataire, qu’il endossait quand il gardait ses mioches. 

“Lève-toi ! Je te rappelle qu’il faut qu’on passe chez moi déposer tes affaires ! 

— Elles peuvent rester dans le coffre. 

— Et ta voiture ? 

— _Ma_ voiture ? 

— Oui, _ta_ voiture, tu m’as conduit cette semaine alors je conduis cette semaine !” 

Ils débattirent un moment. Steve voulait que ce soit son tour de conduire Billy partout – encore une histoire d’équité ; il prétendait aussi que ce serait bien pour leur budget, considérant qu’ils avaient les mêmes horaires. Cela ne plaisait évidemment pas à Billy, qui argumenta que le brun pourrait s’adonner tranquillement à sa passion pour le babysitting s’ils avaient chacun leur voiture. 

Rien que la pensée de ne pas conduire sa voiture toute une semaine le rendait malade. 

“Je peux toujours conduire ta Camaro, proposa Steve en allant à la salle de bain. 

— Tu plaisantes ?” 

Steve ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Billy soupira et décida qu’il allait préparer sa valise tant que l’autre se lavait. Il sortit son sac de sport et y plaça le peu qui lui restait, c’est à dire un jeans, une chemise, un T-shirt, des calçons, chaussettes et sa veste en jean. Il prit de quoi se coiffer, le reste de sa réserve de clopes et son lecteur cassette – sait-on jamais. 

Il hésita un moment à prendre les disques de Steve mais se rappela que celui-ci lui avait donné. Il passa ses doigts sur la pochette de Scorpions, puis décida de les cacher au cas où son père déciderait de faire une descente. Il replaça les oreillers à leurs places puis récupéra le livre _Macbeth_ de Steve échoué derrière un haltère pour le poser dans la valise du brun. 

Une fois douché, il rejoignit Steve en bas, qui lui servit une tasse de café comme les autres matins. Le brun lui fit un sourire en coin. Billy ne savait pas s'il gardait encore son rôle ce matin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père – puisqu’il avait prétendu que Billy ne ferait pas la ‘femme’ pour leur devoir – ou parce qu’il comptait effectivement lui demander un service en retour. Il avait dit que le service du café pouvait se négocier mais n’avait pas encore fixé son prix. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, Billy le remercia et se concentra sur ce qu’il mangeait pour ne pas croiser le regard de son père, en bout de table avec son journal. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir décidé de jouer la comédie. 

“Alors, fiston, ton bras va mieux ?” 

Enculé. Je te hais. Billy murmura encore d’autres insultes dans le calme de son esprit en se servant du bacon grillé. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d’hésiter, ne lui donnerait pas une bonne raison de lui en vouloir. 

“Oui, acquiesça –t-il d’une voix mesurée, merci.” 

Il savait que s’il relevait ses yeux sur le visage du brun il y verrait du défi ou de la consternation, alors il se concentra sur le fait de mâcher sa nourriture. La main de Steve passa quand même dans son champ de vision quand elle alla saisir le jus d’orange : ses doigts étaient blancs d’être crispés sur son verre. Pitié, faites qu’il ne dise rien de stupide... 

“Vous êtes prêts pour cette semaine, les garçons ?”, demanda Susan. 

Comme d’habitude, Steve répondit aux questions pour eux deux, et Billy lui en fut reconnaissant. 

Billy alla poser comme Steve sa tasse dans l’évier et celui-ci lui murmura au passage : 

“Va voir sur l’étendoir, il y a des affaires à toi”. 

Il hocha la tête et alla dans le garage récupérer ce qu’il pouvait. Il n’y avait que ses vêtements, il remercia mentalement Susan pour ça. Quelque fois, elle se révélait être un peu plus que la chienne de son paternel, mais c’était rare. Son jean préféré ainsi que des chemises étaient étendus, il y avait aussi des caleçons. Il n’y en avait pas cinquante – ce n’est pas non plus comme s’il en portait tous les jours – mais il rougit en réalisant que Steve avait dû les étendre. 

Quand il passa par la cuisine, Steve était encore là, et son père le regardait par-dessus son journal. S’il remarqua que Billy avait une pile de vêtement propres sous le bras, il ne le montra pas. De nouveau, la présence de Steve était une dissuasion. 

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. 

“Comportes-toi correctement chez tes hôtes, ne nous fait pas honte.” 

Billy acquiesça, trop heureux de prendre une semaine de vacances. Il saisit ses clefs de voitures, et voulut sortir sans dire au revoir à personne. C’était sans compter sur Neil qui le força à dire au revoir à Susan correctement. Steve fit de même sans y être invité, puis quand il arriva à son père, tendit la main en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

“Merci de m’avoir accueilli pendant une semaine, déclara le brun. 

— C’est normal, tout le plaisir était pour nous. Cela nous a fait du bien d’avoir affaire à un jeune homme aussi accommodant.” 

Pas besoin de demander qui il préfèrerait avoir pour fils, bien que Steve soit beaucoup trop provocateur pour Neil Hargrove. Il se demanda un instant si Neil aurait réussi à le mater comme lui. Certainement, puisque Billy était plus fort et qu’il finissait par obéir, n’est-ce pas ? Puis il ne voulut même plus y penser, imaginer Steve baisser les yeux devant son père était trop difficile. 

D’ailleurs, le mordant de manqua pas de venir, sous la forme d’une phrase polie. 

“Haha, mes parents m’ont bien élevé.” 

Billy tourna vite le dos à la scène en voyant une veine pulser dans le cou de son paternel, l’air froid et embrumé lui fit du bien. Il respira un grand bol de liberté, impatient que le jour vienne où il pourrait réellement partir sans jamais se retourner. 

“Billy, appela son père. Il va sans dire que tu viendras chercher ta sœur avant d’aller à l’école et que tu la remmèneras quand il faut.” 

Mais ce jour n’était pas arrivé. 

“Ouais, ouais”, cria-t-il sans se retourner. 

Il se permettait ce petit débordement car il partait pour une putain de semaine ! 

Max monta avec Steve dans la BMW et Billy monta seul. 

“On se retrouve chez moi !”, cria Steve. 

Billy était trop enthousiaste pour protester. Il profita du trajet solitaire pour beugler les paroles de la radio, se sentant se libérer progressivement d’un poids. Il laissa la soirée d’hier dans ses rétroviseurs, décidé à ne plus y penser. Malheureusement, sa manche se relevait quand il la posait sur le volant et dévoilait les hématomes jaunis de son avant-bras. Il la rabaissa furieusement et continua à chanter. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent dans l’immense allée de la maison – du manoir ? – Harrington, et baissèrent les fenêtres pour parler. 

“Pourquoi on ne va pas jusqu’au lycée ? demanda-t-il au brun. 

— Parce que, on peut considérer que mon poignet est guéri mais pas que notre ménage ait deux voitures.” 

Steve accompagna le mot “ménage” par de grands gestes comiques entre eux deux. 

“On est obligés de tout faire en fonction de ce devoir ? grogna Billy. 

— Pour quelle autre raison la question se poserait ? C’est pour ça qu’on est tous les deux en ce moment même !” 

Il n’avait pas tort. 

“Alors montez ! 

— Non, c’est ton tour, viens là.” 

Si quelque chose pouvait bien l’énerver, c’était de recevoir des ordres. Il n’allait pas échanger son vieux contre un autre. 

“ Tu rêves ! 

— Ne soit pas comme ça, rétorqua Steve. On parlera de ma voiture en gestion, et tu pourras conduire demain. 

— Décidez-vous !”, cria Maxine. 

D’un autre côté, c’était une matinée relativement prometteuse, Steve avait un regard ferme et décidé – mais pas du tout celui de son père – et ses arguments étaient bons. 

Billy éteignit le moteur et fit monter Maxine derrière en lui disant gentiment : 

“Bouge.” 

Il claqua la portière et s’attacha. 

“J’espère que tu ne comptes pas me donner des ordres toute la sainte journée, chéri.” 

Il s’était assuré de rendre son ton assez menaçant pour l’en décourager, malgré son petit nom d’amour. 

“Comme si tu allais te laisser faire.” 

C’était la bonne réponse. Steve reprit la route et Billy en profita pour changer la station de radio, moins pour la musique que pour faire chier son compagnon. Il lui jeta aussi un regard provocateur et Steve le regarda en biais avec un air amusé. 

“Ne t’en fais pas, j’aime les femmes de caractère.” 

C’était ce qu’il avait dit en classe la semaine dernière en parlant de Steve. Il avait alors fait rire le groupe que le vieux Hold avait fait rester. Maintenant que c’était son tour de jouer à bobonne, il lui fallait goûter à ses propres blagues. 

“Haha ! s’exclama Billy en poussant à bout ses cordes vocales. Je ne te croyais pas assez bas pour être du genre à te venger, joli garçon. 

— J’ai gardé ça pour après le mariage. 

— Tu as bien fait, ce n’est pas très joli. Qu’est-ce que tu me caches d’autre ? 

— Voyons, hésita Steve avec une main sur le menton, difficile à dire je n’ai presque que des qualités. 

— Oh, je suis sûr que tu caches quelque chose à ta femme. 

— Vous êtes devenus complètement fous, tous les deux.” 

Maxine se pencha pour les regarder chacun leur tour. 

“C’est toi qui me rends fou”, gloussa Steve en battant ridiculement des cils vers Billy. 

Un rire non forcé glissa de ses lèvres, Steve était de si bonne répartie. C’était une honte qu’il ne s’exprime pas aussi bien à l’écrit, et dommage qu’ils ne se côtoient pas plus à l’école. 

“Et moi, que devrais-je dire ? J’étais une jeune femme innocente avant de te rencontrer, déclama Billy. 

— Ce n’est pas ce dont je me souviens, objecta Steve avec un clin d’œil. 

— Beurk !”, s’exclama sa demi-sœur. 

Elle sortit rapidement de la BMW quand elle se gara devant l’école. 

“Euh, je quitte à quatorze heures aujourd’hui, dit-elle d’un ton hésitant. 

— Ah ! On a entraînement aujourd’hui, le coach nous fait courir, répondit Steve. Tu peux nous attendre pour seize heures trente ? 

— Oui, j’ai des devoirs à faire à la bibliothèque. 

— Ne t’envole pas avec les autres losers d’ici là, prévint Billy. 

— Non, promis. J’en traînerait avec moi pour travailler. 

— Joie”, déclara-t-il ironiquement. 

Il sentait qu’il allait encore devoir se coltiner des mioches. A ce rythme, il devrait réellement penser à faire conducteur de bus scolaire. Oui, c’est comme ça qu’il finirait sa vie : chauffeur alcoolique et obèse dans le trou du cul des Etats-Unis. 

La rousse partit en courant pour ne pas manquer le début de ses cours, Billy suivit le brun qui n’était pas plus pressé que lui. 

“Je crois qu’on a choqué ta sœur. 

— Demi-sœur. Elle s’en remettra. A moins qu’elle aille raconter ça à mon père.” 

Billy avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais l’idée n’était pas drôle. Son père ne pourrait pas attendre une semaine entière pour l’étriper si ce genre de conversation arrivait à ses oreilles. 

“Elle ne ferait pas ça, dit le brun avec confiance. 

— Ah, tu crois ça ?”, rétorqua Billy, sarcastique. 

Steve le regarda du coin de l’œil, comme pour essayer de comprendre le sous-entendu. 

“Eh bien, elle ne me semble pas être du genre à dire ce genre de choses à ton père. 

— Tu serais surpris”, se moqua –t-il. 

Steve eut l’air déconcerté. Ils arrivèrent en gestion et prirent leur table habituelle. Il serra la main à Tommy et il vit ce connard de Blaise Holligan sourire à Steve de l’autre bout de la pièce. Son compagnon lui rendit son salut ce qui lui donna envie de balancer sa chaise, droit dans le footballeur. Il n’entendait même pas ce que disait Tommy à ses côtés. A quoi jouait ce connard ? Il n’était pas ami avec Steve, il n’était pas jumelé avec, c’était Billy. Steve avait toujours l’air détendu et souriant avec ce mec, aurait-il préféré être mis avec lui ? Probablement. 

L’entrée du professeur mit fin au babillage de Tommy, qui retourna vers l’enculé monsieur Parfait qui lui servait de coéquipier. 

Le brun se décala pour le laisser prendre la place près de la fenêtre – place qu’ils s’étaient disputés la semaine dernière – et s’assit à côté. 

“Elle ne le fera pas”, murmura Steve. 

Billy le regarda sans comprendre. 

“Ta sœur, précisa-t-il. J’ai rencontré ton père il y a une semaine et même moi je me rends compte que ce n’est pas le genre de chose à raconter.” 

Sauf que Billy savait de première main que sa petite peste de demi-sœur pouvait rendre sa vie cauchemardesque. Il suffisait de penser à la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans cette ville merdique en premier lieu. 

Il était exclu d’aborder ce sujet avec Steve Harrington. 

“Mon paternel semble t’avoir fait forte impression. Heureux d’être de la famille ? railla-t-il à la place. 

— Eh bien, il est...le brun hésita en grimaçant. Il est...” 

Sur le visage de Steve passèrent des expressions allant du dégoût à la colère en passant par le désespoir. Un magnifique panel qui résuma ce que Billy pensait lui-même de son père. Cette révulsion le rassurait étrangement. Il n’était pas malheureux que quelqu’un partage ses sentiments, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. 

“J’ai compris, joli garçon. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’auras plus à le revoir.” 

Steve le regarda étrangement, comme si cette idée ne lui était pas venue avant, comme si cela le perturbait. Il détourna ensuite le visage pour murmurer avec humour. 

“Si tu ne me force pas à aller manger chez lui plus d’une fois par an, je ferais l’effort.” 

Billy grogna un rire. Sa gentille femme – ou plutôt dorénavant, son gentil mari ? – et son sens de la concession. La pensée de leur ménage fictif, résolument devenu un objet de blague à répétition, le détourna de la pensée navrante que, lui, n’en avait pas fini avec Neil Hargrove. 

“Marché conclu.” 

* 

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils avaient fait tout un plan financier pour la nouvelle voiture fictive de Steve, s’était décidé sur un modèle de qualité, mais en occasion – il faudrait que Billy aille demander à Reggie le prix de ce genre de véhicule. Le professeur était venu les féliciter pour l’avancée de leur dossier, les avait même donnés en exemple à certains groupes. Il était particulièrement heureux de voir qu’ils avaient adaptés leur quotidien en fonction de l’aléa – Billy conduisant Steve – et calculé leurs dépenses en conséquence. 

Quand il demanda à des élèves de rester à la fin de l’heure, ils furent les seuls à ne pas être rappelés de ceux qui avaient dû rester la dernière fois. 

“Je suis très satisfait de votre rendez-vous, leur avait dit monsieur Hold. A moins que vous le souhaitiez, je ne juge pas utile de retourner voir la psychologue. Le rapport qu’elle m’a fait dénote un bel investissement et d’une amélioration notable dans votre communication.” 

Steve avait répondu en même temps que lui que ce n’était pas la peine de reprendre un rendez-vous. Il n’était sûrement pas plus enthousiaste que lui à l’idée de subir une nouvelle analyse de leur relation. Cela avait déjà été assez gênant la première fois ! Billy se rappela qu’ils avaient dû naviguer en eaux troubles. Heureusement qu’il avait attendri la viande par un numéro de charme. Elle avait eu ce regard particulier pour Billy quand il était rentré dans le bureau, il avait bien vu ses yeux descendre sur son jean bien ajusté, où son sourire quand il lui avait parlé de leur devoir en mentionnant “Stevie”. Ce dernier d’ailleurs était resté planté raide sur sa chaise, ruinant tout son show... ce qui l’avait encouragé à exagérer encore un peu, pour voir jusqu’à quand Steve pouvait tenir avant de lever ses yeux au ciel. Il avait réussi son coup en lui demandant au détour d’une phrase “n’est-ce pas chéri ?”, ce qui n’avait sans doute pas convaincu la psychologue. Quoi qu’à la fin de la séance, elle avait semblé presque convaincue qu’ils cachaient une relation plus qu’amicale. 

En bref, un grand moment. 

En y repensant, ils avaient réussi à accorder leurs violons assez naturellement, comprenant ce qu’il fallait dire sans échanger un mot. Et leur accord de ne pas utiliser les noms de famille : cela leur avait quand même permis de s’appeler par leurs prénoms après cela. Tout n’était peut-être pas à jeter. 

_Mon lapin_ , repensa-t-il, d’où cela avait-il bien pu lui venir ? Incompréhensible. 

Billy aurait préféré quelque chose de plus viril, de plus flatteur. Mais il avait fallu que le brun choisisse l’animal le plus faible et stupide, celui qu’on offre aux petites filles à Noël. 

Il se rappela ce moment magique où ils avaient été forcés de donner trois qualités à l’autre, sachant pertinemment que l’échec leur vaudrait un autre tiquet gagnant pour une consultation de couple factice. Il avait été tentant de répondre quelque chose comme : Stevie adore les petits enfants, accepte de perdre ses combats et il sait garder ses amis. Mais quand Billy avait entendu la voix hésitante de Steve annoncer : “Il est intelligent”, toute idée d’insulte déguisée l’avait désertée. Steve avait eu l’air sincère, il l’était généralement. Le brun avait essayé de garder les yeux sur la psychologue quand il avait bégayé le reste, que Billy avait de la _volonté_ . Steve pensait que Billy avait confiance en l’avenir, tout cela parce qu'il était déterminé à se barrer de cet endroit, et surtout, de la tutelle de son père. Mais Steve avait semblé admiratif des projets de Billy, depuis le début : il n’avait jamais ri, ni montré une quelconque réserve. Billy n’osait même pas imaginer ce qu’il aurait pu dire, lui, si leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Steve le trouvait _drôle_ , ce qui n’avait pas été évident, entendu que la plupart des blagues de Billy s’étaient faites à ses dépens. 

Alors quand cela avait été au tour de Billy de donner trois qualités au joli garçon riche assis là, aucune moquerie n’était venue. Les mots étaient tombés naturellement de ses lèvres, sans même qu’il ait eu conscience de les envisager. Et tout avait été vrai. 

Billy secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas trop repenser à ce qu’il avait dû avouer, qu’il avait trouvé Steve “intéressant”, et que c’est pour cela qu’il s’était “acharné” sur lui. Mais pour qui Harrington avait-il essayé de le faire passer ? S’il voyait ce que c’est que l’acharnement en Californie, se dit-il en riant intérieurement ; ce que l’on peut faire à un joli visage comme le sien s'il n’y fait pas attention...ce que Billy avait fait au visage de Steve dans cette cabane. 

Cette pensée aussi le retourna, et il essaya de la repousser. 

‘Il n’avait qu’à pas me mentir’ ; c’est ce que Billy s’était dit chaque fois qu’il avait vu le visage de Steve après leur combat. Mais désormais, cette raison semblait pauvre, cruelle. 

Steve l’attendait avec leur classeur de gestion sous le bras près de la sortie. Steve qui...qui s’était interposé entre lui et son père quand celui-ci l’accusait... de mentir. 

Billy et Neil Hargrove... 

La bile monta dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Stop. Il divaguait. Tout cela était passé. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser. 

Le footballeur pot de colle alla dire au revoir à Steve, sûrement pour ne pas être en retard à son cours – mais Billy lui se fichait bien d’être en retard en histoire alors il ne se pressa pas. Holligan et lui devraient respirer le même air bien assez tôt. 

“Alors, l’accueillit Steve, j’ai réfléchi et je ne pense pas que tu saches à quel point j’aime Prince. 

— Putain, je ne t’aurais jamais épousé si j’avais su ça. 

— Et Alphaville... 

— Mieux, mais lamentable, mais mieux. Je demande le divorce quand même.” 

Steve posa le classeur dans son casier. Billy n’avait jamais vu un casier dans un état aussi déplorable. 

“Tu fais un élevage de rats là-dedans, chéri ? 

— N’exagère pas !” 

Steve jaugea son casier du regard, le classeur tenant dans un équilibre improbable au-dessus d’une pile de papiers froissés. 

“Tu peux les empêcher de bouffer notre devoir ? demanda Billy avec préoccupation. 

— Peut être en les faisant fuir avec mes chaussettes de sport, proposa Steve. 

— Dégoutant, joli garçon. Encore une chose que tu as su me cacher avant de me faire passer devant l’autel. 

— Tiens-toi prêt pour la partie immergée de l’iceberg, _chéri_.” 

C’était bien plus étonnant d’entendre ce mot sortir des lèvres de l’autre que des siennes. Billy prit un moment à s’en remettre. 

“Ne me dis pas que ta maison est dans cet état... 

— Non, rit Steve. Je suis soigneux ailleurs que dans ce qui concerne mes cours. Et on a une dame de ménage. 

— Evidemment, une dame de ménage”, souffla Billy. 

Pourquoi n’y aurait-il pas de dame de ménage au manoir Harrington ? Est-ce qu’elle amènerait une bière fraiche à Billy s’il sonnait une petite cloche ? 

C’était la pause de dix heures, Steve l’accompagna fumer dehors sans qu’il ne lui demande. Cela lui fit quelque chose qu’il étouffa du mieux qu’il put. 

“Et toi ?”, demanda Steve en tirant sur une clope à son tour. 

Billy essaya de comprendre, Steve l’aurait vu si une dame de ménage était passé chez lui. Surtout dans sa chambre, Billy n’était pas une fée du logis. 

“Tu m’as caché quelque chose pour ne pas m’effrayer avant de me faire jurer fidélité ? précisa Steve devant son incompréhension. 

— Oh, attend voir... Je t’ai dit que je fumais ?” 

Billy montra sa cigarette au cas où cela ne soit pas assez clair, ce qui fit lever les yeux à Steve. 

“J’ai peur de l’avoir remarqué. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. 

— Bien, bien. J’ai peut-être un casier judiciaire.” 

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Billy ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela, quelque chose de vrai et qu’il ne voulait pas justifier. 

“Le Big Bad Bill, un casier ? 

— Etonnant, hein ? 

— Pour quelle raison ?” 

Steve avait un air complice, mais Billy ne pouvait pas rentrer dans les détails. 

“Des choses et d’autres. Je ne t’en dirais pas plus avant les noces d’argent.” 

Le brun avait l’air au bord de mourir de curiosité. Mais il ne cèderait pas. 

“Et toi, c’est tout ?”, demanda Billy pour changer de sujet. 

Billy écrasa son mégot pour rejoindre son cours, la sonnerie venait de résonner dehors. 

“Oh, j’aurais moi-même un casier si mon père n’était pas intervenu.” 

Steve souriait comme s’il se rappelait quelques anecdotes intéressantes. Que pouvait-on faire de si grave dans la petite maison dans la prairie ? Steve avait dû conduire ivre, fumer un joint dans un parking avec Tommy, taguer “Fuck” sur un pan de mur, faire un croche-pied à Marie Ingalls, griller un cédez-le-passage ou ce genre de conneries. Et Papa était alors accouru à la rescousse du petit garçon, le menaçant de ne plus lui faire le plein d’essence qu’une semaine sur deux. 

Billy cracha un rire amer. Neil ne venait que pour enfoncer le clou dans son cercueil, les flics n’avaient jamais rien fait pour lui non plus. Et avoir un casier, dans son cas, c’était plus qu’une anecdote. Il ne s’appelait pas Harrington. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il sentit l’amertume puis la colère monter en lui. 

“Aussi, il se peut que je puisse être un peu... jaloux, continua Steve en badinant. 

— Un comble”, se moqua Billy. 

Le brun cligna des yeux comme pour essayer de déterminer s’il s’était pris une gifle, et d’où elle venait. 

“Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Comment ça ? 

— Et bien compte tenu de tes dernières prestations amoureuses, c’est amusant.” 

Steve perdit toute trace d’amusement. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Billy comme pour déceler un monstre qui aurait pris possession de son corps. 

“Qu’est ce qui te prend, Hargrove ? 

— Quoi, j’ai blessé sa majesté ? Rajoute ‘susceptible’ à la liste.” 

Même pour Billy, cela sonna injustement méchant. La peur, la frustration, la colère...tout ce qu’il gardait depuis hier et qu’il n’avait pas pu relâcher se retournait contre celui qui l’avait soutenu. Rayez cela. Celui qui s’était mêlé de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Celui qui jouait comme s’il le connaissait, comme s’il pouvait le comprendre. Le petit garçon riche et bien élevé pour qui les malheurs de Billy Hargrove n’étaient qu’une manière de se distraire en attendant de devenir une anecdote. 

Steve s’était stoppé net dans le couloir désormais vide. Ils allaient être en retard. Billy serra ses poings pour que ses doigts cessent de trembler comme ceux d’un toxico. Prêt à se défendre, prêt à attaquer. 

“Qu’est-ce que j’ai...nan, laisse tomber. Rendez-vous en quittant, près de ma voiture.” 

Les cheveux parfaitement laqués de Steve bougèrent à peine lorsqu’il secoua la tête avec dépit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se disputer avec lui, tournant le dos pour partir. 

Billy resta bêtement planté là. 

Seul dans le couloir à regarder Steve disparaître à un angle ; désarçonné par le manque de répondant de Steve, qui n’en manquait jamais. L’autre était partit comme s’ils avaient eu cette confrontation mille fois et qu’il connaissait assez bien Billy pour savoir que cela ne servait à rien de se battre. 

Cela frustra Billy, au point de lui faire donner un grand coup de pied dans un casier qui se trouvait là, le faisant sortir de ses gonds. 

Pour qui se prenait ce connard de merde ? 

Billy regretta ses mots à peu près au milieu de son heure d’histoire-géo. 

* 

Steve se changeait à sa place habituelle, loin de Tommy et lui. Il ne semblait cependant pas plus distant qu’à l’accoutumé. Billy n’arrêtait pas de lui jeter des petits regards pour essayer de jauger son niveau de colère, déception, renfermement...Mais le brun portait son visage habituel. 

Un lundi sur deux environs, le coach Histle les faisait courir, s’échauffer intensément, pour travailler leur cardio et leur santé physique en générale. Billy aimait ces moments, peut être autant que les matchs. Ils étaient souvent mélangés à l’équipe de football, c’était l’occasion pour les deux professeurs et les élèves de se livrer à une compétition relativement amicale. 

Ce qui était pénible, c’était de supporter le froid en automne, et le confinement du gymnase en hiver. Pays de merde. 

Les footballeurs étaient de la partie aujourd’hui. Ils étaient à leurs propres casiers, dans un vestiaire non loin des leurs. Billy n’était pas aussi enthousiaste que d’habitude de les affronter, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison. 

Steve croisa son regard en enfilant son short, ne le fuyant pas. Billy s’en trouva rassuré. Le brun claqua sa porte de casier et lui adressa même un petit sourire en passant à côté de lui. Cela fit faire un salto à un de ses organes internes, sans qu’il ne sache bien pourquoi – sans qu’il ne veuille l’admettre. 

Billy secoua furieusement sa tête, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de lui. C’était un terrain de pensée miné. Billy s’était résolu à n’y mettre jamais les pieds, serment mit à rude épreuve depuis lundi dernier. 

Il sortit à son tour et se rappela la raison pour laquelle il n’était pas pressé de partager le terrain avec les footballeurs. 

Ce fils de pute de Blaise Holligan avait déjà trouvé le moyen d’accaparer Steve ; il lui évoquait un corbeau fondant sur sa proie. Un corbeau ou toute autre animal dégueulasse tournant autour de quelque chose. Il lui évoquait un loup avide ayant flairé de quoi se reproduire et marquant son territoire. 

Et qu’importe qu’aucun des deux ne soit une fille. Steve était peut-être naïf mais Billy connaissait ce regard. Cet enculé de footballeur était beaucoup trop bienveillant. Cela cachait quelque chose. Il voulait planter ses crocs dans une nuque qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ce type était un poison se répandant sur ses plates-bandes. Pourquoi n’allait-il pas parasiter son propre partenaire, Tommy ? 

Steve lui souriait sans retenue. Billy avait envie de briser la mâchoire de quelqu’un. Qu’est ce qui pouvait bien rendre ce bâtard si intéressant que Steve ne le traite pas comme les autres ? 

Billy n’était pas jaloux. Il n’avait aucune raison de l’être. Il se demandait simplement pourquoi Steve Harrington l’avait méprisé dès son arrivé mais venait picorer dans la main de l’autre. 

Tommy l’alpagua ce qui le fit se détourner de la scène. Quelques filles assistaient à l’entraînement depuis les gradins, quelques pom-pom-girls avec qui il avait déjà traîné. La fille prétentieuse à la sucette était du lot. Billy lui adressa un bref moment d’attention avant de l’ignorer, c’était le meilleur moyen de chasser. Elle voulait le rajouter à ses propres trophées de chasses – qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? – mais Billy n’était pas une proie. Il la rendrait assez désespérée pour la faire mendier s’il le faut. Elles pouvaient toutes être tellement pathétiques lorsqu’elles réclamaient de l’attention. La blonde pensait peut-être lui accorder une faveur en lui portant de l’intérêt. Elle n’était pas du tout son style, et s’il décidait de lui porter le moindre intérêt, il s’assurerait qu’elle en soit reconnaissante. 

Un sifflet retentit. L’entraînement commença. 

Steve était rapide à la course, peut-être un peu plus que lui. Mais tout juste. Billy refuserait d’admettre le contraire. Le brun était devant lui, ses cheveux n’étaient pas encore décoiffés par l’effort. 

Il courrait plus vite que Billy car il avait les jambes plus longues. 

Dans les gradins, à son passage, la blonde à la sucette se penchait pour le saluer, montrant tout ce qu’il y avait à montrer. 

Quel était son nom...Tracy ? Stacy ? Steve l’avait envoyé paître, s’il avait bien compris. Raison pour laquelle elle était tellement hargneuse avec lui. Billy ne supporterait pas d’être un second choix facile. Elle allait apprendre à parler gentiment à son partenaire, puis elle écarterait gentiment les cuisses comme _elle_ voulait le faire, et non comme si elle bénissait Billy d’un présent suprême. 

Le short vert de Steve avait-il toujours été aussi court ? 

Après la course, il y eut différents exercices de rapidités, de musculations _et_ _cætera_. Steve passa son temps avec son nouveau meilleur ami pour la vie, et Billy essaya au mieux de rire avec les joueurs, allant chauffer les pom-pom-girls pour se distraire. 

“Tu es un peu comme le coq de la basse-cour”, lui avait dit Tommy avec respect. 

Et c’était vrai. Tant mieux, Billy adorait être remarqué. Détestait être ignoré. Il aimait qu’on le regarde en appréciant la vue, même en le maudissant, tant qu’on l’admirait. Cela n’avait été jamais aussi facile qu’ici, à Hawkins. 

Bien sûr, il n’attirait pas l’attention de tout le monde...et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de pousser Steve par terre sans s’attirer ses foudres. Ce qu’il ne voulait plus faire. Il continuait à parler avec ce connard. Les yeux pétillants des salopes de filles à papa de Hawkins High faisaient peu pour le détourner de l’envie d’étrangler quelqu’un – Blaise Holligan, à choisir. 

Steve serait-il avec lui si Billy ne l’avait pas insulté tout à l’heure ? Billy faillit tomber en courant à travers les pneus dispersés le long du gymnase quand il vit Blaise passer son bras autour de _son_ partenaire. 

“Plus qu’une semaine”, lui murmura Tommy en posant à son tour son bras sur son épaule. 

Billy l’avait regardé sans comprendre, remettant ses cheveux en place pour dégager le bras de l’autre. 

“Tu seras bientôt débarrassé d’Harrington.” 

Cette idée s’ajouta à sa frustration déjà emmagasinée, ce qui faillit valoir à Tommy un coup de poing dans le nez. 

“Tu le regardes comme s’il avait rayé ta caisse, depuis deux heures.” 

Ce n’était pas lui qu’il regardait comme cela, mais Billy ne le reprit pas, se contentant de grogner pour acquiescer. Il était peut-être vrai qu’il avait un peu trop cherché son attention. 

Pour y mettre fin, il frappa l’épaule de Steve avec la sienne en passant à côté, assez doucement pour que ce dernier ne le prenne pas réellement pour une agression. 

Steve le regarda avec étonnement, puis eut un petit sourire – le même que dans les vestiaires – qui fit des choses à Billy. Pourquoi lui souriait-il comme s’il était un chiot, alors que Billy avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie de son couple avec cette pute de Wheeler il y a quelques heures ? 

“Je peux t’aider ? demanda son partenaire sans méchanceté. 

—Nan, t’es dans le passage.” 

Steve fit mine de regarder autour de lui l’espace du gymnase permettant de l’éviter. 

“Un passage vers où ? 

— Vers là où je me dirige.” 

Billy afficha un sourire prétentieux, celui pour signifier aux autres que l’air qu’ils respirent lui appartient, ce qui fit souffler Steve d’amusement. Steve se détourna vers le footballeur qui regardait Billy comme s’il était le cancer du monde. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. 

Ce bref signe d’attention de Steve lui permit de retourner s’étirer devant les pom-pom-girls, la tête haute. 

* 

Billy fumait une cigarette devant la BMW en attendant son chauffeur. Il détestait cela. 

Steve arriva rapidement, rattrapé par Maxine et le petit gros frisé dont la seule vue manquait à chaque fois de lui filer un ulcère. Le garçon noir toujours collé à sa demi-sœur – ce _Lucas Sinclair_ – lâcha la main de la rousse et partit dans l’autre direction en sortant de l’école. Billy jeta sa cigarette et le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il monte dans une voiture, pour faire bonne mesure. 

Maxine le fusilla du regard d’un air menaçant, lui rappelant cette détermination qu’elle avait eu ce soir-là, en menaçant ses bijoux de familles avec la batte de baseball la plus flippante qu’il n’avait jamais vu. 

Malgré la colère qu’il ressentait contre cette petite pute arrogante, il admettait avoir pour elle un certain respect. Maxine ne se laissait pas faire, elle protégeait ceux qu’elle aimait des brutes comme Billy. Elle ressemblait à Steve pour ça. Elle n’était pas du genre à tourner le dos, ou à abandonner. Elle avait gagné le droit de fréquenter son petit noir, et Billy se lavait les mains de ce qui pourrait advenir. 

Ou plutôt : Max était déterminée, alors Billy devrait en subir les conséquences, si Neil était mis au courant de cela. 

Sa vie était un éternel recommencement. 

Billy essaya d’ouvrir la portière côté conducteur par automatisme, mais celle-ci resta résolument fermée. Steve secoua la tête et lui indiqua de faire le tour. 

Billy soupira comme s’il allait à l’abattoir et rejoignit sa place sans se battre. 

Steve demanda aux enfants s’ils étaient bien attachés avant de démarrer, comme un bon père de famille. Il fixa Billy jusqu’à ce qu’il cède et s’attache à son tour. Il n’avait pas envie de se disputer. 

Dustin devait aller chercher de quoi faire des lasagnes pour sa mère, ou quelque chose comme ça, alors Steve accepta de l’accompagner à l’épicerie. 

“Elle est déçue de ne pas t’avoir vu la semaine dernière, avait annoncé Dustin en parlant au brun. Elle dit que toi et ton mari êtes les bienvenus pour venir manger.” 

Quand le gamin avait dit ça dans l’épicerie, Billy avait manqué de renverser une pile de boîtes de conserve en promotion. 

“Hein ?? 

— Eh oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a très envie de te rencontrer. Je lui ai pourtant fait un portrait parlé réaliste ! Elle aime Steve, et veut probablement vérifier qu’il est heureux. 

— Je peux savoir à qui tu racontes qu’on est en couple ? avait demandé Billy en prenant un air menaçant. 

— A ma mère, avait-il répondu en levant les mains. Je lui ai dit pour le devoir, ne t’inquiètes pas pour ta virilité. C’est fou ce que tu es susceptible.” 

Après des plombes passées à suivre Steve dans les rayons, se demandant pourquoi il était là en regardant Dustin hésiter entre deux marques de sauces tomates, il retrouva sa place passager avec joie. 

S’il avait bien compris en écoutant un mot sur trente, Maxine et Dustin étaient en train de faire le récit à Steve d’une altercation entre le petit Byers et des gars de leur âge – le mot “zombi” avait été prononcé, mais Billy n’était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. 

Steve avait l’air préoccupé par l’histoire, intervenant avec des signes d’inquiétude qui poussèrent Billy à s’intéresser. 

“ Rien n’y fait ! s'exclama sa demi-sœur. Qu’il les ignore ou qu’il essaye de leur faire face c’est le même résultat. 

— Ils l’ont coincé dans les toilettes ! Les toilettes, Steve !”, ajouta Dustin, dramatique. 

Steve serra le volant avec consternation. 

“Je vais essayer de leur parler, déclara-t-il. 

— Ça sera pire, répondit Max. 

— Oui, je suis d’accord : dès que tu tourneras le dos, ça sera pire. 

— Est-ce qu’il a essayé d’en parler au conseiller d’orientation ?” 

La conversation tourna en boucle, Steve avait l’air excédé. Une mèche rebelle s’échappait de sa coiffure parfaite. 

Cette vision le captivait. Steve était attirant – magnétique – lorsqu’il revêtait son air de papa-poule. Il avait dit plus tôt à Billy qu’il était du genre jaloux, mais Billy pensa qu’il était surtout _protecteur_. Il l’avait montré cette nuit-là en frappant Billy le premier. Il ne s’était jamais défendu lorsque Billy l’avait embêté, mais il s’était battu pour ses gosses, jusqu’au sang. 

Il avait fait face à Neil, pour Billy. 

Une boule naquit dans son ventre puis élut place dans sa gorge. Steve portait un regard sévère, la mâchoire carrée. Une aura protectrice et inflexible. La même que la veille, en moins intense. 

Il ne cessa de soupirer en déposant Dustin. Une femme grassouillette s’avança vers la voiture alors Steve baissa la vitre pour la saluer. 

“Oh bonjour Stevie ! Tu as emmené mon petit chercher mes commissions, tu es si gentil ! Et toi tu dois être Billy ?” 

La femme qui ressemblait fort à son fils se pencha pour le regarder derrière Steve. 

“Oui madame, enchanté. 

— Ravie de te rencontrer, trésor. Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus pour dîner. Je pourrais garder les lasagnes pour mercredi soir, qu’en dites-vous ? Tes parents ne rentrent que ce week-end, si je me souviens bien ? 

— Oh ne vous donnez pas cette peine. 

— Allons, mon chéri, tu sais bien que c’est un plaisir. Et tu es si maigre ! J’aime savoir que tu as au moins un bon repas dans la semaine. Il faut aussi bien que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour mon bébé ! 

— Maman, merde !”, s'indigna le susnommé. 

Steve le regarda pour demander son approbation. Billy hocha la tête, à moitié heureux à l’idée de manger des lasagnes. Il était aussi curieux de connaître cette partie du quotidien de Steve. 

“Alors avec plaisir, madame Henderson, nous serons là. 

— Stevie, combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de m’appeler Claudia ?” 

Ils repartirent avec un panier de muffins qui lui mirent l’eau à la bouche. Il en avait déjà mangé un quand ils arrivèrent devant chez lui pour déposer Maxine. 

“Bon, pas de bêtises, tous les deux !”, dit-elle en descendant. 

Billy ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il avait de toutes façons la bouche pleine. 

Steve ouvrit la fenêtre et l’appela. Elle s’approcha quand il lui fit signe. 

“Si tu pouvais ne pas dire que mes parents sont absents cette semaine, je ne voudrais pas que ça pose problème. Tu vois ?” 

Les yeux de la rousse oscillèrent entre eux. Billy arrêta de mâcher, frappé par la prévenance du brun. 

“Oui, je vois. Pas de problème !” 

Maxine hocha la tête comme un bon soldat. Le brun la remercia puis elle partit avec un signe de la main. 

Billy reprit sa mastication lentement, sans lâcher le brun du regard. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire et redémarra. Il avait ce sentiment, qu’encore une fois, Steve se tenait entre lui et l’adversité. 

Une fois chez les Harrington, Billy avait atteint la moitié de son deuxième muffin. Il considérait cela comme une compensation valable de son temps perdu à errer dans les rayons avec Henderson. Ils étaient bons, cela promettait des lasagnes savoureuses. 

Steve se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec ce sourire mièvre et vaguement désolé qu’on réserve à un nourrisson ou un bébé chien ayant fait une bêtise. 

“Quoi ? grogna Billy la bouche pleine. Je l’ai mérité.” 

Le sourire du brun s’accentua ; Billy avala presque de travers. 

“Oui, peut-être”, acquiesça le brun. 

Le ventre de Billy fit quelque chose de bizarre. Billy sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard de son partenaire. Cela s’amplifia quand l’autre tendit sa main vers sa poitrine pour saisir un bout de gâteaux qui était tombé dans le col de sa veste, frôlant sa peau. 

Billy dû s’y prendre à deux fois pour saisir la poignée de la portière et descendre. Steve ne quittait pas son air satisfait. 

* 

“Putain, joli garçon !” 

Billy avait rarement mis les pieds dans une baraque aussi riche. Il avait l’impression que ses bottes usées faisaient injure à l’endroit, il sentait le coton bon marché de sa chemise le gratter. 

Tandis qu’il regardait autour de lui, les bibelots, les lampes, le porte manteau, les tapis, il ne vit pas Steve partir chercher le reste de ses affaires dans sa voiture. Il ne l’avait même pas vu prendre les clefs de la Camaro dans sa veste. 

La maison était belle, design, tout droit sortie d’un magasine d’intérieur. D’ailleurs, elle ne semblait presque pas habitée. Aucune photo n’ornait les murs, et c’est en vain que Billy chercha une photo d’un mini-Steve en couche-culotte ou habillé en scout. Dommage. 

Il vit Steve passer devant lui avec sa valise et l’attendre aux pieds de l’escalier. 

“Tu viens ?” 

Billy le suivit jusqu’au couloir de l’étage. 

“Ma chambre est celle-ci, je pense que tu preux prendre la chambre d’ami d’à côté, si tu veux.” 

Pour bien faire, et un peu pour faire chier son hôte, Billy inspecta tour à tour toutes les chambres d’ami avant de se décider pour celle à côté de Steve. Il y avait une “petite” salle de bain intégrée dans les autres chambres, mais dans celle-ci, il y avait une grande baie vitrée donnant vue sur la putain de _piscine_! La seule idée de pouvoir immerger tout son corps dans l’eau pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce maudit Indiana lui mit la larme à l’œil. 

“Je ne demande plus le divorce”, déclara-t-il après s’être jeté sur le matelas _King size_. 

Il se demandait même comment il allait survivre après avoir dormis ici une semaine entière. Il avait quatre oreillers pour lui tout seul. Il soupira de bonheur en étendant les bras. 

Steve rit depuis le cadre de la porte. 

“Je vais voir s’il y a tout ce qu’il faut dans la salle de bain, déclara-t-il. Elle est en face, c’est aussi la mienne, il faudra partager. A moins que tu en préfères une autre ? 

— Tu m’as habitué à partager, joli garçon. Je pourrais survivre avec une salle de bain pour deux.” 

Steve acquiesça et partit inspecter sa salle de bain, que Billy imagina gigantesque. Il se demanda encore pourquoi l’autre garçon était aussi prévenant après que Billy l’a insulté le matin même. D’habitude, Steve montrait son mécontentement par un silence glacial insoutenable, quand il ne répondait pas simplement par les armes. 

Ils descendirent prendre une bière dans le frigo et se posèrent devant la télé. Il y avait des épisodes de _Miami Vice_ , et la télévision était bien plus grande que chez lui. Steve apporta quelque chose à grignoter, toujours sans aucun signe de rancune. Il ne semblait pas du genre à empoisonner la nourriture des autres, alors Billy mangea. 

“Je pensais commander une pizza ce soir”, lança Steve pendant une pub. 

Billy s’était attendu à être mis aux fourneaux pour le plaisir de Steve, lui demandant de cuisiner pour jouer son rôle : une petite revanche. Mais l’autre lui proposait de commander de la nourriture, qu’il paierait certainement, ce qui le dispenserait de faire quoi que ce soit. 

Billy n’y tint plus. 

“Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?”, demanda-t-il avec plus d’agressivité qu’il ne l’avait voulu. 

L’autre stoppa son geste, le goulot à ses lèvres. 

“Comment ça ? 

— Comme si tu n’étais pas fâché !” 

Il lui souriait et était aux petits soins, mais ne réclamait pas non plus son attention, comme quand pendant le sport, il n’était pas venu vers lui une seule fois, ne lui avait rien demandé de tout le voyage en voiture. 

“Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ! poursuivit Billy. Ne me fait pas attendre mille ans.” 

Steve reposa sa bière sur la table pour se tourner vers lui. Le générique d’un nouvel épisode commença mais Steve se concentra sur lui. Il avait l’impression d’avoir ses règles et de faire une scène. 

“Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il doucement. 

— Je t’ai parlé comme un connard, ça ne t’a quand même pas échappé ? demanda Billy en faisant de grands gestes. 

— Non, je m’en souviens. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour te mettre en colère, mais j’ai compris que tu étais dans une de tes phases. Tu fais ça souvent.” 

Cette fois-ci Billy avait vraiment l’impression qu’il était une gonzesse dans sa période du mois. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, putain ?” 

Steve le scruta avec confusion, prudence. 

“Parfois, tu te mets en colère pour des raisons que j’ignore, et tu as juste envie de t’engueuler. Moi, je n’avais pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je ne t’en veux pas vraiment, tu as eu une nuit difficile. 

— Oh ! J’y suis ! Tu as pitié du pauvre petit Billy Hargrove qui se fait rosser par son père, alors tu le laisse dire ce qu’il veut ?”, cracha Billy. 

Il sentait la colère monter en lui, la colère et la honte. Cela le frappa soudain que Steve Harrington l’avait vu couiner comme une chienne sous la prise de son père, puis pleurer dans sa chambre. 

Enfin, devant l’air grave de l’autre, il réalisa ce qu’il venait d’avouer. Il put presque se voir écarquiller les yeux. 

Il détourna la tête et serra sa bière, assez fort pour craindre que le verre ne se brise. 

“Je commence juste à te connaître. Je dis la vérité, je n’avais pas envie de me disputer. Je ne pense pas que tu voulais vraiment me faire du mal, même si je me suis senti...blessé. C’est quelque chose que Tommy aurait pu dire. Et, euh, je ne sais toujours pas si je peux, enfin...dès fois je me demande si je peux te faire confiance. Mais j’ai pensé que tu avais juste besoin de te défouler, alors je t’ai laissé le bénéfice du doute. Et je t’ai laissé un peu d’air.” 

Comme toujours, Steve était sincère. Billy se tourna légèrement pour le regarder de trois-quarts. Il regrettait d’avoir “blessé” Steve, et il ne voulait pas qu’il doute de ses intentions. Il lui avait déjà dit, dans la salle de bain de Mike Howler, qu’il ne voulait pas avoir à se méfier de tout ce qu’il dit. Billy ne voulait pas être comparé à Tommy. 

“Je suis...Pardon, pour ce que j’ai dit.” 

Steve resta immobile un long moment avant de lâcher un : 

“Merci. 

— Ce n’était pas, enfin tu avais raison, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça. 

— Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Steve en chassant les excuses d’un signe de la main. Je sais très bien ce qui se dit, ce n’est pas la première fois que quelqu’un se moque de moi pour avoir été trompé par celle pour qui j’ai envoyé chier tout le monde.” 

Le cœur de Billy se serra, il n’avait jamais entendu Steve en parler, alors qu’il avait entendu l’histoire être racontée par à peu près tout le monde. De la bouche de Steve, c’était très personnel. Les ragots et les moqueries ne faisaient pas sentir à quel point c’était incroyablement cruel. Billy n’arrivait même pas à comprendre comment Wheeler avait pu préférer cette merde flippante de Byers à Steve, le Roi Steve, qui avait abandonné sa cour pour elle. 

Cela ressemblait bien à Steve, de préférer se faire renier que d’abandonner quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qui avait préféré l’abandonner. 

“Enfin, tu sais bien. Tommy - 

— Je ne suis pas Tommy”, le coupa Billy avec fermeté. 

Steve le jaugea avec prudence et Billy se mordit la langue pour ne pas réitérer ses excuses. 

“D’accord.” 

Billy joua avec sa bouteille sans savoir quoi rajouter. 

“Merci d’avoir accepté de manger chez la mère de Dustin.” 

Steve lui souriait doucement, essayant visiblement d’alléger l’atmosphère. 

“Euh, ce n’est rien. J’aime manger.” 

Cela fit rire l’autre, qui se leva pour saisir le combiné du téléphone et commander une pizza. Il prit une pizza à la viande forma géant, en vérifiant que Billy acquiesçait. 

A la fin de l’épisode suivant, ils mangeaient sur la table du salon à même la boîte. La pizza était bonne, il descendit deux autres bières, se sentant détendu. 

“Je pensais que tu me ferais cuisiner, avoua-il la bouche pleine. 

— Je compte bien te faire jeter la boîte à la poubelle”, répondit Steve avec un sérieux comique. 

Billy essaya de s’en tenir à sa moitié, mais Steve lui laissa encore deux parts supplémentaires ; un gentleman. Billy se demanda s’il aurait un jour la chance de partager sa vie avec une personne qui lui laissera prendre la dernière part de pizza. 

“Mets la bière sur le set de table. S’il y a des traces sur le chêne, ma mère va me tuer. 

— Elle ne s’inquiète pas de te savoir avec un inconnu ? 

— Tu n’es pas un inconnu. Et elle me fait confiance, enfin, elle ne s’inquiètes pas. 

— Elle devrait. Tu es trop gentil. Tu pourrais tomber sur un méchant garçon qui profites de toi.” 

Le visage de Steve se teinta de rouge, clignant de ses grands yeux bruns. Il toussa autour d’une bouchée de pizza. 

“Ça va, je sais me défendre.” 

Billy essaya de transmettre le fait qu’il n’en était absolument pas convaincu par le regard. Steve leva les yeux au ciel. 

“Et je ne suis pas ‘trop gentil’, bougonna-t-il. 

— Nan, _je_ ne suis pas ‘trop gentil’. Tu vois la nuance, joli garçon ?” 

Un second regard vers le ciel lui répondit. 

“ Je devrais me trouver quelqu’un comme toi”, déclara Billy. 

Il avait au départ dit ça pour la blague, mais le rougissement et le regard de Steve lui firent comprendre à quel point il le pensait. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire semblable à ceux de plus tôt qui le fit se tortiller dans le canapé moelleux. 

Billy débarrassa la table tandis que Steve lançait une VHS de _Terminator_. Billy se sentait en vacances, les bières et le sourire de Steve le faisaient flotter. Quand ils s’assirent à nouveau, ce fut un peu trop près pour un si grand canapé. Leurs cuisses se frôlèrent tout le long du film, aucun des deux ne se déplaça. Billy passa presque toute la durée de la cassette à se demander s’il était le seul à s’en rendre compte. La zone n’arrêta pas de le brûler, même quand il faisait rire Steve en parlant à la place du Terminator - particulièrement quand il faisait rire Steve. 

Quand onze heures sonnèrent, un pot de glace plus tard, ils montèrent se coucher. Steve montra sa chambre à Billy, elle était heureusement bien mieux rangée que son casier. En vérité, on aurait pu douter qu’un adolescent y vivait. Ils écoutèrent un disque sur l’appareil dernier cri de Steve, le son était époustouflant – il cria les paroles par-dessus et Steve lui lança un oreiller pour essayer de le faire taire. 

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Billy et Steve ne couchèrent pas dans la même chambre. Pour gérer le silence, il écouta son lecteur cassette, mais la possibilité de parler avec le brun lui manquait. Il n’était pourtant pas loin, de l’autre côté du mur. Est-ce que Billy lui manquait ? Il devait être heureux de retrouver un peu de son intimité. Billy devrait aussi s’en réjouir. 

Quand il finit par s’endormir, sa cuisse le brûlait encore. 


	10. MARDI - Discipline

“Billy”, miaulait Steve. “Billy, encore, s’il te plaît, ça fait du bien”, répétait-il d’une voix lascive, quémandeuse, rauque. Ses cuisses chaudes enserraient Billy, qui se frottait contre lui, son sexe glissant contre le sien. Il y avait un tissu frustrant entre eux, mais cela ne l’empêcherait pas de jouir. Tout était trop parfait. La voix de Steve dans son oreille, son odeur entêtante, sa peau, ses cheveux doux, doux, si doux. “Billy, laisse - moi prendre soin de toi”, gémit Steve, et cela le précipita vers l’orgasme. Il se plongea dans les grands yeux bruns si généreux de Steve, et eut à peine le temps de saisir son cul irrésistible avant de venir en criant. 

“Steve !”, gémit Billy dans son oreiller. 

Billy se réveilla allongé sur le ventre avec une sensation d’humidité au niveau de l’ entrejambe . 

Il venait de jouir comme un ado à peine pubère, en se frottant contre son matelas. En pensant à...

Merde, encore. 

Il se retourna sur le dos et plaça ses paumes sur ses yeux. 

Il fallait que cela cesse. C’était un miracle que cela ne soit pas arrivé quand Steve et lui partageaient sa chambre ; même s’il avait dû se calmer sous la douche.  C e garçon allait finir par le rendre cinglé.  C es deux semaines étaient une malédiction. 

Il entendit la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête ; l 'Indiana, un nouveau départ. Mais il avait fallu qu’il tombe sur  monsieur  Parfait, avec ses putains de lunettes de soleil et ses putains de chev e ux et ses putains de grands yeux têtus. 

Être en compétition avec lui, il pouvait gérer. Le remettre à sa place, il pouvait gérer. Le regarder de loin en se demandant “si”, il pouvait encore gérer. Mais cela, cette cohabitation ! Cela empirait les choses, les rendaient infiniment plus compliqués à gérer. 

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de conneries. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas avec ce joli Roi déchu cent pour cent hétéro qui avait décidé de le rendre dingue.

Billy respira profondément. Il fallait qu’il trouve une solution. Tout d’abord, se calmer. 

Il sortit du lit le plus confortable dans lequel il n’avait jamais couché en se félicitant mentalement d’avoir décidé de garder son cal e çon  – au cas où il faille se lever pour aller pisser  – et le retira pour le ranger en boule dans le fond de son sac de transport. Il enfila un short et décida de faire une bonne série de pompe pour bien commencer la journée. 

Cela lui vida l’esprit, se concentrant sur la performance. Il enchaîna sur des abdos et recommença encore quelques pompes. Une fois terminé, il était assez paisible pour aller prendre une douche rapide et s’habiller. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. 

La douche fut moins rapide que prévue. Il était tombé amoureux de la salle de bain : il y faisait chaud, les serviettes étaient grandes et duveteuses, l’eau avait un débit parfait.  Il resta beaucoup trop longtemps sous le jet de douche, se savonnant avec un shampooing hors de prix qui le fit sentir comme Steve. Son corps échauffé par le sport eut un bref sursaut d’intérêt qu’il étouffa dans l’œuf. 

“Non, non, non.” 

Il put ensuite rester se coiffer face au grand miroir de la salle de bain, prenant tout son temps, après s’être retourné dans tous les sens pour s’admirer comme il en avait rarement l’occasion. Chez lui, il ne pouvait jamais passer trop de temps dans la salle de bain. Quand son père le prenait à se coiffer le matin, même s’il passait en dernier et qu'il ne dérangeait personne, il avait toujours quelques insultes choisies et quelques menaces pour le faire dégager. Il devait donc se contenter de son petit miroir ébréché, le troisième en deux ans, puisque Neil les brisait quand il était lassé de la coquetterie de son fils. 

Mais ce matin -là , Billy prit tout son temps pour se préparer en toute sérénité . Il manquait juste un peu de musique. Heureusement qu’il avait été tiré du sommeil plus tôt que prévu , il pouvait donc prendre son temps. Il eut une pensée pour l’habitant des lieux, mais se rassura en se disant que s’il en avait besoin, il pourrait choisir une des nombreuses autres salles de bain de sa maison de riche.

Quand il descendit, Steve était là, déjà habillé et parfaitement coiffé, érigeant une monstrueuse pile de pancakes. Cela sentait le café. 

Dommage que ce mariage soit du flanc. 

“Bonjour, mon lapin. Bien dormi ?” ,  demanda Steve d’une voix guillerette. 

La journée allait être longue.

“Bien, bien, tu as fait le café ?”

Steve lui répondit en posant une tasse devant lui. 

“Je n’ai pas encore trouvé ce que ça te coutera.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne marchais pas dans ce genre de combine.”

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de boire ; pour sa défense, le café était de bien meilleure qualité que celui qu’ils avaient chez lui. 

“Je croyais que c’était mon tour de faire la bonniche, dit-il en désignant les pancakes. Pas que je me plaigne. 

— Oui, mais je n’arrivais plus à dormir, alors...Tu préfères le coulis de fruits rouges ou le sirop d’érable ?”

Le brun lui montra les deux bouteilles, il avait un peu de farine sur le menton et beaucoup sur ses avants bras. Billy ne lui dirait pas. 

“Fruits rouge ?” , répondit Billy avec hésitation.

Steve se retourna pour verser le coulis sur une pile de pancakes, puis Billy le regarda secouer une bouteille de chantilly avec de grands yeux. Le brun en déposa une généreuse quantité sur la pile et plaça l’assiette devant Billy, toujours stupéfait. 

“Qu’est-ce qui me vaut tout ça, joli garçon ?

— Oh, euh, rien. Mais puisque ta belle mère m’a appris à les faire, je me suis dit que j’allais m’entraîner. 

— Bonne idée, je t’y encourage. 

— Mais demain, c’est ton tour.”

Au lieu de répondre par des mots, Billy fit un bruit de gorge satisfait autour d’une grande bouchée de  nourriture . Steve lui sourit avant de verser du coulis sur sa propre pile, moins grande que la sienne. 

Billy dévora son assiette, à deux doigts de la lécher. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une si bonne matinée, depuis très longtemps. 

Il se redressa pourtant sur sa chaise et prit un air sérieux avant de désigner son plat de  sa fourchette. 

“Je pense que tout ça pourrait être amélioré.”

Steve laissa tomber son sourire et fronça les sourcils, regardant ses pancakes comme pour les jauger, mâchant lentement. Il avait l’air déçu et vaguement attristé, ce qui fit douter Billy de son espièglerie. 

“Ah, vraiment ?  d emanda Steve avec dépit. 

— Oui, répondit Billy la bouche pleine. Tu feras mieux demain matin, ou le matin d’après...” 

Le brun leva les yeux sur lui et Billy put voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner jusqu’à ce qu’un petit sourire en coin illumine son visage. 

“Tu rêves, Hargrove. C’est ta semaine, tu cuisines.

— J’aurais essayé, répondit-il en riant. Tu avais l’air si enthousiaste.”

Steve retourna à son assiette et , lui , d ut résister à l’envie de se rapprocher pour en voler une partie. Après tout, Steve était un hôte parfait, il pouvait bien le laisser manger tranquillement. 

“Alors, le prix du café ?” , d emanda Billy pour se distraire. 

Steve s’était levé pour aller chercher quelque chose près des plaques de cuissons, il revint avec d’autres pancakes. Billy n’en détacha pas des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il les ait au bout de sa fourchette. Il essaya de les savourer, cette fois. Steve le regardait avec amusement. 

“Je reste convaincu que tu ferais une excellente femme, déclara-t-il encore avec malice entre deux bouchées.

— Pourquoi, les hommes ne peuvent pas cuisiner ?  r étorqua Steve. 

— Je ne peux pas me marier avec un homme.”

C’était tristement vrai, mais la nourriture était trop bonne pour s’appesantir sur cette pensée. Steve sembla considérer la réponse de Billy, comme s’il venait d’être heurté par un OVNI  – une idée étrangère. Evidemment, ce genre de pensée ne venait jamais à l’esprit d’un vrai hétéro. 

Billy avait parlé avec légèreté, il ne s’agissait qu’un constat fait sur une hypothèse fantasque. 

“Et si j’étais une femme, tu m’épouserais ?”

Billy cessa net tout mouvement, figé par l’étonnement. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de dire ?

“Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?”, demanda Billy. 

Une petite peur fugitive passa dans les yeux bruns, puis Steve reprit contenance  sans jamais détourner les yeux. 

“Si j’étais une femme, tu voudrais m’épouser ?”

Billy eut peine à réfléchir sérieusement à une réponse. ‘Oui’, fut sa première pensée ; ‘Non’, la suivit presque aussitôt. A bien y réfléchir, Steve serait le compagnon parfait  – la  _ compagne  _ parfaite. Mais alors, il serait une femme, et Billy ne voudrait pas l’épouser. 

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche beaucoup trop de fois, puis décida qu’il pouvait aussi bien faire ce qu’il savait faire le mieux : éluder la question par une autre. 

“C’est une demande, joli garçon ? Si tu étais une femme, tu voudrais m’épouser ?”  r ailla Billy. 

Cela eut l‘effet escompté, ou presque. Steve fronça les sourcils, ayant l’air de peser le pour et le contre à son tour. 

“ Je suppose que oui”, finit-il par annoncer. 

Le cœur de Billy manqua un battement. Pendant un instant, il n’arriva même plus à fermer la bouche. Il pouvait sentir son sang circuler trop rapidement, ses poumons s’essouffler. 

Steve continua à le regarder avec sérieux, puis se servit un café. 

Un long moment, il ne put rien faire d’autre que de fixer Steve Harrington, essayant de maîtriser des foutus papillons ayant élus domicile dans son ventre. 

Enfin Steve se leva et déclara :

“Je vais me changer, je me suis complètement salit. On ne partira pas trop tard, il faut qu’on aille chercher Max.”

Il monta les marches deux à deux et Billy resta attablé avec stupeur. 

Merde. 

*

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ils n’avaient pas pris la même voiture. Steve avait essayé de protester, mais Billy avait tenu bon. Ils n’avaient plus vraiment de raisons de partager le transport, si ce n’est qu’ils habitaient ensemble, et faisaient le même voyage à la même heure...Bon, Billy avait besoin de faire le vide. Respirer sans cesse le même air que Steve allait finir par le tuer. 

“Ou est Steve ?  d emanda Maxine avec consternation. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— Non.”

Une semaine, et il était déjà devenu inséparable de Steve. Son père apparut dans le cadre de la porte et lui adressa un signe de tête, l’absence du brun à ses côtés se fit remarquablement sentir. Il partit rapidement. 

“Il y a de l’eau dans le gaz ? demanda Tommy en le voyant arriver sans Steve. 

— Non.”

Il passa toute la matinée à ressasser les paroles de Steve. Qu’est-ce que cela avait voulu dire ? Si Steve était une femme, il voudrait l’épouser. Si Steve était une femme, aimerait-il les hommes ? Changeait-on de préférence comme on change de peau ? Non, pensa Billy à la troisième heure. Lui-même était un homme, et n’aimait pas toujours les femmes. Pas du tout, s’avoua-t-il en quatrième heure. 

Et si Steve avait été femme, n’aurait-il pas continué à les aimer ? Ou aimait-il les hommes ? Ou pensait-il qu’un homme ne peut aimer qu’une femme ?

Qu’avait-il voulu dire ? Que Billy ferait un bon mari, pour n'importe quelle femme ? Et si Billy avait été une femme, en aurait-il voulu ?

A midi, Billy avait grillé plus de la moitié de son paquet de cigarette. 

Steve l’avait salué négligemment avant d’aller manger avec son ex et le type flippant qui  la  lui avait  piquée . Incompréhensible. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques fois avant que l’autre enculé de Blaise  Holligan pointe le bout de son nez et vienne s’assoir avec ses footballeurs à la même table que Steve. 

Et après tout, pourquoi Steve n’était pas assis à  _ sa  _ table ? 

“Tu n’as pas faim, Billy ?” , demanda une pom-pom-girl aux nattes ébènes assise près de lui.

Billy baissa les yeux pour réaliser qu’il n’avait pas touché à son plateau. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. 

Plus tard, il se força à ne pas regarder Steve se dévêtir dans le vestiaire. Il n’avait pas vu sa peau pâle et constellée de grains de beauté depuis toute une journée. Ce constat ne devrait même pas lui venir à l’esprit ! Il imagina son père pour se motiver à écouter Tommy et les autres parler d’une fille lambda. 

Steve et lui jouèrent synchros, marquant beaucoup de paniers, au plaisir de l’entraîneur. Steve lui tapa dans le dos plusieurs fois, Billy également, bien qu’il fût moins bavard qu’à l’accoutumé. Quand Tommy insulta Steve, il n’intervint pas, mais le poussa malencontreusement deux minutes plus tard ce qui le fit tomber violemment à plat ventre. Steve lui adressa un sourire discret, comme s’il l’avait fait intentionnellement, comme s’il l’avait compris. Il était penché vers l’avant, ses grands yeux sur Billy, des mèches folles tombant sur son front humide. Billy manqua le panier. 

Il avait lutté pour ne pas être ignoré, et maintenant qu’il avait son attention, Billy ne savait pas quoi en faire. Le cul rebondit de Steve était continuellement dans son champ d e vision :  b ien qu’il l’ait remarqué dès le premier jour, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de l’ignorer. Il avait l’impression que tout le monde pouvait le voir regarder Steve. 

Son salut vint d’une acclamation sur sa droite. La blonde à la sucette était dans les gradins. 

“Stacy Hither est encore venue te voir”, le félicita un joueur en lui tapant l’épaule. 

Stacy Hither.  Voilà ce qu’il lui fallait faire. Il n’avait pas trainé avec une nana depuis trop longtemps, il fallait qu’il règle ce problème, cela lui remettrait les idées en place. 

Il avait voulu faire attendre cette Stacy encore un peu, la faire languir pour la rendre  moins exigeante . Ce n’était pas le genre de fille avec lequel Billy choisissait de s’exhiber, en général. Il lui préférait des filles chaudes mais faciles : quand il se sentait d'attaque, il les baisait sobrement, et quand il ne faisait que les sortir, elles disaient quand même qu’il les avait baisées, afin de ne pas faire exception après de leurs amies – afin de ne pas être celle que Billy Hargrove n’a pas voulu baiser. Alors, sa réputation était sauve. 

Stacy posait problème, Billy le savait, mais il lui fallait agir vite :  a vant qu’il ne se jette sur Steve comme une brute et se fasse lapider par les puritains d’Hawkins. 

Il détacha ses yeux du short vert maudit et se força à se diriger vers Stacy  Hither . Sa sucette  aussi était verte et son halène sentait la pomme à dix mètres. 

“Chez  _ Jerry’s _ , après les cours ?  d emanda-t-il en guise de salut. 

— Et pourquoi pas ce soir ?” , r épondit-elle avec un regard qu’elle voulait tentateur. 

Billy lui fit un sourire charmeur, ravi de voir les autres filles de l’assemblée le dévorer des yeux et mourir de jalousie ,  puis retourna à son match. 

La blonde avait l’air plus que satisfaite. Steve regardait vers les gradins en fronçant les sourcils. Billy essaya de se concentrer sur le panier. 

*

Billy suivit naturellement Steve à travers le parking jusqu’à la BMW , jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne qu’il avait sa propre voiture. C’était étrange de ne pas avoir à attendre l’autre, ou de n’être attendu par personne. 

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait insisté ; i ls habitaient ensembles. Quand ils étaient obligés de prendre la même voiture, ils pouvaient rester  tous les deux sans avoir à chercher des raisons de le faire. Maintenant, Billy regardait sa Camaro chérie garée de l’autre côté, et ne ressentait pas le goût de  la liberté qui le frappait habituellement. 

Il regarda le brun en essayant de cacher son incertitude. Celui-ci s’était appuyé contre sa voiture avec les bras croisés, ses lunettes de soleils sur son nez. 

“Les gamins vont sûrement vouloir aller à l’arcade, comme tous les mardis. Tu viens avec nous ?”

Steve le sortait de son dilemme. 

“Tu penses que je suis le bienvenu ?  d emanda-t-il tout de même. 

— Bien sûr, répondit Steve. Tu as entendu Dustin, la semaine dernière. 

— Oui, je suis toléré tant que je ne fais pas de mal à leur babysitteur. 

— Arrête avec ça”, grimaça le brun. 

Comment allait-il lui dire qu’il ne serait pas là ce soir ? Il n’avait pas vraiment pensé à cela quand il avait invité Stacy. C’était sûrement très impoli de s’absenter de chez Steve sans le prévenir. Pour tout dire, il se sentait un peu coupable, et ne savait pas comment lui dire. 

Il s’appuya sur la BM à côté du brun, assez près pour pouvoir sentir son shampooing. Il avait  senti Steve toute la matinée sur lui, sur ses propres cheveux, ce qui expliquait peut-être une partie de son humeur. 

Il croisa lui aussi les bras, ce qui fit se toucher leurs coudes. Billy portait sa veste en jean, le froid était moins mordant que ces derniers jours, mais il frissonnait là ou ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Il se serait déjà réfugié  au chaud  dans la voiture si le brun n’était pas là. 

“Il faut vraiment qu’on aille t’acheter une écharpe.”

Il avait dû être plus transparent que prévu. Encore une fois, il fut surpris par le choix des mots de son partenaire. 

“ _ On _ ?

— Pourquoi pas ?  r épondit le brun en tournant ses lunettes vers lui avec nonchalance. 

— Si j’avais besoin d’une écharpe, j’en aurait une, rétorqua Billy en mettant les mains dans ses poches. 

— Tu n’iras pas si on ne te force pas. Je suis sûr que tu penses que ça te donne un style. 

— Ce n’est pas le cas ?  d emanda Billy avec un sourire carnassier. 

— Ça te donne l’air d’avoir froid.”

Billy se trouva très insatisfait par la réponse. Il avait l’air bien plus classe comme ça qu’avec une putain de doudoune et des moufles, il n’y avait qu’à demander aux filles qui orbitaient continuellement autour de lui comme s’il était le soleil en personne. Avec un manteau à la con, il serait un connard comme tout le monde .. . Et son père ne lui filerait pas le fric pour ça. 

Billy n’avait toujours pas eu le temps de se trouver un moyen de gagner de l’argent à Hawkins. Reggie serait peut-être prêt à l’embaucher, mais il ferait chaud avant qu’il gagne de quoi se payer une nouvelle garde-robe. Quoi qu’il en soit, son père insisterait tôt ou tard pour qu’il travaille, et il lui prélèverait probablement moitié de ce qu’il gagnerait. 

Evidemment Steve n’était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. 

“Garde tes conseils de garçon riche, chéri.”

Steve soupira et se prépara à argumenter quand son visage se tourna pour regarder par-dessus Billy. 

“Alors, tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ?” , d emanda la voix de la blonde à la sucette. 

Elle était accompagnée de Carole. Billy put voir la bouche de Steve se durcir, son nez se plisser. Billy retint l’envie de se frapper le front avec l a main : i l aurait dû  le  lui dire. 

“Comment ça ?” , d emanda-t-il à l’adresse de Billy. 

Il n’avait pas l’air ravi. Son ton était sec. Billy sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale, ce n’était pas le froid. 

“Billy ne t’a pas dit ? Il m’a invité à sortir ce soir”, répondit-elle à s a place. 

L’attention de Steve se retourna vers lui, qui se sentait pris au piège. Il n’avait rien fait de mal, ou d’étrange. La semaine dernière, il n’aurait eu aucun mal à le claquer au visage du brun, mais aujourd’hui, il se sentait coupable pour Dieu sait quelle raison. 

“Vraiment ?” , d emanda-t-il.

Billy avait envie de lui répondre ‘Non !’ et d’envoyer chier la blonde, ayant oublié les raisons qui l’avaient poussées à lui demander de sortir, à la base. 

Rien ne sortit, il pouvait distinguer le contour des pupilles sombres de Steve à travers le verre noir de ses lunettes. 

“Il n’a pas de compte à te rendre, intervint Carole avec provocation. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux, hein, Stevie ? Tu sais que tu n’es pas réellement marié avec lui ?”

La petite amie de Tommy fit claquer son chewing-gum en fixant son ancien ami avec un sourire tordu, narquois. 

Billy ne pensait qu’à ce que Steve lui avait dit la veille, qu’il pouvait se montrer jaloux. Mais pour quelles raisons serait-il jaloux ? Billy ne pensa pas un instant qu’il puisse être jaloux de lui, car Stacy avait tout l’air de lui sortir par les yeux. Le ventre de Billy se serra. 

Le silence de Steve était glacial, bien plus marquant que toute réponse qu’il aurait pu fournir. 

“Et qui te doit des comptes, à toi ?” , d emanda brusquement Billy à Carole. 

Celle-ci perdit aussitôt son air ‘contente d’elle’, et recula d’un pas. Stacy eut le même air craintif, un instant. Sûrement un souvenir de la fois où il lui avait appris à ne pas se foutre de Steve en sa présence.

Elle prit son amie par le bras et l’entraîna pour partir. 

“Chez  _ Jerry’s _ à dix-neuf heures !” , lança-t-elle à Billy avant de disparaître en souriant. 

Quand il se tourna vers Steve, il regardait droit devant lui, loin de Billy, avec les bras fermement croisés. Sa mâchoire était crispée. 

Il ne s’était pas attendu non plus à ce genre de réaction ; il n’y avait même pas pensé. Maintenant, cela lui semblait évident qu’il aurait dû lui demander. Il n’aurait jamais cru se sentir obligé de demander la permission à quelqu’un d’autre que son père pour quoi que ce  soit  – mais il en était là. 

“Ouais, euh, je vois Stacy ce soir. Ne m’attend pas pour manger.”

Le silence lui répondit. Steve ne bougea pas d’un cheveu. Billy sentait qu’il aurait dû rentrer dans sa voiture. Le vent d’engouffra dans son col et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Steve sembla soudain grand à côté de lui. 

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus l’attitude du brun lui paraissait déplacé. Il était vrai que Billy n’avait aucun compte à lui rendre, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Cette semaine, il n’avait besoin de se justifier auprès de qui que ce soit , il ne laisserait pas Steve Harrington lui ôter ce plaisir. 

Il laissa la colère s’infiltrer dans ses veines. Il connaissait la colère, c’était une vieille amie. Elle savait le conduire mieux que personne.

Mais quand l’autre parla, Billy répondit calmement, la voix trop basse pour être la sienne. 

“Tu pensais me prévenir ?  d emanda sèchement le brun. 

— Oui, évidement.”

Même à ses propres oreilles, il avait l’air désolé. Ou était la colère ?

Le silence reprit place. 

Quand les enfants arrivèrent vers eux, Billy murmura un ‘Amen’ silencieux. 

‘Qu’est-ce que vous foutiez, putain ?’, avait-il envie de demander aux enfants , mais il se tut. Steve parla pour lui. 

“Vous avez pris du temps, est-ce que tout va bien ?” , demanda-t-il avec préoccupation. 

Billy était toujours stupéfait de la patience et de la dévotion dont il savait faire preuve. Il ne pouvait pas dire s’il voudrait de lui pour ‘femme’, mais Billy était convaincu qu’il ferait un bon père. Il aurait aimé un père comme Steve. 

Pour réponse, le petit Byers sortit de derrière Mike, son visage rougit comme s’il s’était fait frapper.

Steve enleva aussitôt ses lunettes et poussa les garçons pour atte i ndre Will. 

“Ne dit rien à ma mère, s’il te plait, Steve. Ça la rendrait malade, elle est déjà assez inquiète”, demanda le garçon d’une petite voix. 

Billy n’en aurait probablement rien eu à foutre si l’inquiétude de Steve n’était pas si contagieuse.  Après tout, i l y a un gamin malmené dans toutes les classes. Le tout est de se trouver du bon côté. 

Les mômes se lancèrent dans un débat enflammé, parlant tous en même temps. Will Byers intervenait de temps en temps d’une petite voix pour dire que ce n’était pas si grave, qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter. Steve parlait de prévenir le Chef de police, ce Hopper. Cela pouvait sembler être une bonne idée, le mec était flippant comme un ours sauvage ; mais Billy savait de sa propre expérience que les flics ne faisaient jamais rien pour aider. Ils n’en avaient pas le pouvoir, et la famille du gamin non plus, à en croire l’état de leur baraque. 

Steve avait l’air consterné, il semblait à deux doigts de prendre sa batte de baseball pour trouver les deux gars qui avaient fait ça. Les gamins arrivèrent à le convaincre de ne pas aller voir le proviseur –“Et en qualité de quoi ?” avait insisté Lucas Sinclair – et Steve leur jura qu’il remurait ciel et terre si cela devait recommencer. Pour le moment, tout le monde semblait vouloir se réfugier à l’arcade pour oublier la journée. 

L’attention de Steve s’était totalement détachée de lui, il portait un visage préoccupé qui faisait courir le sang dans les veines de Billy. Steve regardait autour de lui comme s’il était prêt à défendre ses enfants contre quiconque se présenterait. Quand Billy posa ses yeux sur le petit Byers, l’inquiétude de Steve le gagna. Ce gamin allait se faire déchirer si personne n’intervenait. Cela ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, Will était le seul gamin qu’il pouvait encadrer, selon ses propres dires. Et Steve semblait malade pour lui. 

“Dustin monte avec moi, tu prends les autres.”

La déclaration implacable de Billy étonna tout le monde, à commencer par le premier intéressé. 

“Pourquoi ?  d emandèrent Steve et Dustin de concert. 

— Parce que, je peux choisir.

— Et tu me choisis, moi ? Je croyais que Will était ton préféré. 

— Oui, toi. Fais ce que je te dis, ou marche jusqu’à l’arcade.”

Steve semblait trop préoccupé pour s’attarder là-dessus, il claqua la portière de sa voiture et démarra dès que les autres furent installés. Maxine lui adressa un dernier regard entre la consternation et la méfiance. Billy l’ignora en se dirigeant vers la Camaro. 

“Ce n’est pas que je ne suis pas flatté, mais je me demande quand même : je dois m’inquiéter ?”,  l’interrogea Dustin après le départ des autres. 

Billy changea de direction dès que la BMW disparut et retourna vers les bâtiments du collège. 

“Non, pas pour toi. Suis-moi.”

Dustin devait faire trois pas quand il en faisait un, il courrait, essoufflé, pour rester à ses côtés. Une fois arrivé au bâtiment des collégiens, Billy se stoppa avec un air imposant. Les petites  filles gloussaient en passant à côté de lui. Dustin lui demanda en soufflant comme un bœuf :

“Ne me dis pas que tu penses faire ce que je pense que tu comptes faire ?

— Si. Toi tu me les désignes, et moi je les frappe.

— Hors de question, espèce de cinglé !”

Billy le fusilla du regard. 

“Tu te rends compte que tu parles de frapper des types plus jeunes que toi ? Si Steve l’apprend, il ne te le pardonnera jamais. Plus grave, il ne  _ me  _ pardonnera jamais. 

— Steve est gentil, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. Moi je connais ce genre de type. 

— C’est toujours ‘frapper des gosses’ !  s 'exclama Dustin avec de grands gestes. 

— Tu ne veux pas aider ton ami ? Tu sais comme moi qu’ils ne s’arrêteront jamais. Ça va s’empirer, en fait. Un jour, il n’osera plus foutre les pieds ici. Ou il ne pourra même plus le faire.”

Cette menace mit un visage grave et réfléchit sur Dustin. Il était intelligent, Billy savait qu’il comprenait. 

“Tu ne peux pas les frapper. 

— Je vais juste les bousculer un peu. Leur faire peur. C’est la seule chose qui marchera, et je suis bon dans ce domaine.”

Billy souleva les sourcils et Dustin lâcha un rire plein de sarcasme. 

“Comme tu dis, espèce de psychopathe. 

— Alors ?  d emanda Billy.

— Alors ça marche. Mais ne va pas trop loin. Et il ne faut pas que Steve le sache.”

Billy acquiesça, alors Dustin les conduisit derrière un bâtiment, où il savait qu’ils aimaient traîner pour essayer de fumer après les cours. 

Ils étaient là, deux gosses, riant en se faisant passer un mégot de clope. Aux yeux de Billy, ils n’étaient que légèrement moins frêles que les autres.

“C’est eux. ”

Dustin regarda vers lui avec un regard légèrement paniqué, mais son expression se raffermit quand il regarda les gamins de son âge.

Billy remonta ses manches et se dirigea vers eux avec le pas lourd et les épaules larges. Arrivé à leur niveau, il leur prit leur restant de cigarette des mains et l’écrasa sous sa chaussure. 

“Eh mec ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous !” , s’exclama le plus petit des deux. 

Mais quand ils levèrent les yeux sur Billy, ils laissèrent tomber toute agressivité. 

“Comment ça, ce que je fous ?  d emanda-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Quelque chose te dérange, gamin ?”

Le petit recula ma is reprit ensuite une position  stable , relevant le menton et serrant les poings. Billy savait qu’il mesurait ses chances, qu’il testait les limites de sa fierté. Billy était ravi de l’aider dans cette petite découverte de soi. 

Il alluma une de ses propres cigarettes et en prit une bonne bouffée avant de la laisser pendre à ses lèvres. 

“Vos parents savent que vous fumez ? demanda Billy avec un air faussement léger. 

— Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu nous les briser ? Nous menacer de le répéter à nous vieux ?” d emanda encore le plus petit. 

Cela fit rire l’autre garçon, et Billy put voir la confiance regagner leur jeune esprit. Amusant. 

Billy accompagna leur rire par l’un des siens, un qui leur fit perdre le leur. Il se rapprocha d’eux, qui se reculèrent vers le mur. 

Billy prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts et fit tomber sa cendre sur les pieds d’un des gamins. 

“Je vous paraît être du genre à aller chialer dans les jupons de quelqu’un d’autre, d i tes ?”

Billy avait gardé sa voix grave, douce et lente : il dégageait l’aura menaçante d’un danger tapis, d’un félin entourant sa proie. La provocation quitta peu à peu les traits du plus petit. 

“Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre de vos putains de parents !” , cria Billy avec un air menaçant. 

Son soudain éclat de voix, doublé de son air de gangster-fou travaillé avec soin, fit sursauter les jeunes couillons. A part Steve, Billy avait rarement combattu quelqu’un qui pouvait rester stoïque face à lui. 

“Vous voyez, je suis plutôt le type à régler mes problèmes moi-même. Et je peux vous dire que je suis du genre tenace.”

Il hocha la tête pour souligner ses dires et replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. 

“Et pour le moment, mon problème, c’est vous.

— Comment ? On ne te connait pas, mec, bégaya le plus grand. 

— Mais moi je vous connais. Vous êtes les mecs qui font chier Will Byers. Et ça, poursuivit-il en soufflant sa fumée, ça me pose problème.”

Le petit ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait l’air tétanisé par Billy : ses petites couilles n’auront pas fait long  feu  – Dommage . Le grand prit la parole : 

“On l’a presque pas touché.”

Billy hocha à nouveau la tête, prenant le temps d’avoir l’air de prendre en compte leur réponse. Puis, soudain, il lâcha sa cigarette et prit le gamin au collet, puis le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur en béton. 

“Moi aussi, je ne vais presque pas te toucher”, grogna-t-il en montrant les dents, à quelques centimètres de l’autre. 

Il vit du coin de l’œil son ami reculer en trébuchant. 

“Alors voilà ce qu’on va faire pour régler mon problème. Vous allez arrêter de toucher à Will  Byers. Vous le frappez, et je vous tomberais dessus au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins. Vous lui parlez, vous le regardez, et ce sera la même merde.”

Il relâcha sa prise et le gamin tomba misérablement au sol, sur ses fesses. L’autre tenta s’enfuir  – en bon lâche  – mais Billy l’attrapa par la nuque et le fit se mettre à genoux avec un grand coup de pied. 

“J’aime autant vous prévenir, j’ai aucun problème à me faire chopper par les flics. Vos parents, le proviseur, je m’en cogne. Mais regardez-moi bien, c’est le visage que vous attendrez de voir à chaque coin de rue si vous posez encore vos sales pattes sur le môme. Et je suis...tenace.”

Les deux enfants tremblaient de peur et aucun n’osa tenter de se relever. Ils jetaient des petits regards effrayés sur lui mais gardaient généralement les yeux baissés. 

“Maintenant regardez sur votre gauche”, ordonna Billy. 

Ils s’exécutèrent sans discuter, regardant Dustin qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres en se dandinant nerveusement.

“Lui, c’est celui à qui vous devez ma gentillesse. Il m’a demandé de ne pas être trop sévère, de ne pas trop vous brusquer. Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ?”

Les deux idiots se regardèrent. Billy perdit un peu de sa patience. Il n’avait pas les mêmes nerfs que Steve.

“Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ?! rugit-il en attrapant le petit par les cheveux.

— M-Merci ! Merci, répondirent-ils. 

— Bien, acquiesça-t-il en le relâchant en guise de récompense. Parce que croyez bien que cela me demande beaucoup d’efforts, à l’instant même, pour rester cordial. Et ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes, n’est-ce pas Dustin ?

— Je confirme, répondit-il.

— Alors, demanda Billy avec gravité, on a toujours un problème ?

— Non ! Non !” , r épondirent-ils rapidement.

Billy ne prit pas la peine d 'en dire plus . Il ramassa sa cigarette, et repartit sans se retourner, Dustin sur les talons. 

*

Une fois les portières de la Camaro fermées, le gamin aux dents bizarres qui l’avait suivi jusqu’à la voiture sans l’ouvrir s’exclama :

“Waouh, putain, mec ! C’était énorme !”

Billy tira sur sa cigarette en démarrant la voiture. 

“Je pense qu’ils ne feront plus chier, grogna-t-il. 

— Nan mais sérieux ! Tu as fait partie d’un genre de gang Californien ? Tu allais chez les gens réclamer ce qu’ils devaient au parrain d’un cartel de Colombiens, c’est ça ?”

Il ne l’avouerait pas, mais cela lui flatta l’égo. Le petit merdeux remontait doucement dans son estime. 

“Qui sait ? répondit-il, énigmatique.

— C’était flippant, et laisse-moi te dire que tu parles à un connaisseur de choses flippantes. 

— Ton miroir ne compte pas. 

— Ils se sont littéralement chiés dessus, si les autres avaient vu ça !

— Ils ne doivent pas savoir. 

— Oui, oui, t’inquiètes.

— Ouais, poursuivit Billy en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre. Parce que tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon nouveau problème ?”

Il lança à Dustin un regard dangereux. Au bout d’une seconde, le gamin se mit à pouffer puis à rire franchement. Billy ne savait pas trop pourquoi il partagea son rire. 

S’il avait su qu’il échangerait un jour un rire complice de garnement avec un gamin de, quoi ? Cinq ans et demi ?

“En tous cas, je préfère voir toute cette agressivité être dirigé vers l’extérieur du groupe. Steve t’a fait du bien, s’il arrive à canaliser un peu ta folie furieuse.”

Le môme utilisait toujours de grands mots pour servir des analyses psychologiques à la noix. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Billy s’arrêta sur l’idée, et se demanda si cela était vrai, si Steve le rendait meilleur. 

“Je n’ai pas besoin d’être canalisé, gamin.

— C’est ce que tu penses ? Je me souviens bien t’avoir vu étrangler mon ami sans raison, et frapper Steve jusqu’au sang.”

Billy serra le volant à s’en faire mal aux doigts, prenant un virage serré beaucoup trop rapidement. 

“Je ne l’ai pas frappé le premier.”

Dustin lui lança un regard peu impressionné. 

“Je cherchais ma sœur, ok ? Il m’a caché où elle était. Vous tous.

— Tu voulais la protéger ?  d emanda l’autre avec scepticisme. 

— Oui, grogna Billy. 

— De nous ?”

Dustin laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule. Billy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre, ou pour ne pas le frapper. Il y avait bien pire que ce qu’une petite bande de merdeux pouvait faire – pouvait  _ lui  _ faire. 

Dustin le détaillait du regard. 

“ On sait bien pourquoi tu t’en es pris à Lucas.

— Ah ouais ?” , r ailla Billy.

Il accéléra encore, pressé d’arriver. Il regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui, peut-être Steve lui laisserait-il les clefs de la maison ? Après la tête qu’il avait fait en apprenant qu’il sortait avec la blonde, ce serait étonnant. 

“Ouais, parce qu’il est noir.”

Billy , qui essayait d’atteindre la radio pour ne plus l’entendre, se stoppa. Dustin le regardait  sans ciller , comme un papillon cloué sur une planche. La peau de Billy le brulait, il avait envie de l’arracher. Il avait envie de crier qu’il n’était pas Neil Hargrove, qu’il n’était pas comme ça. L’était-il ?

“C’est compliqué.”

Dustin garda le silence, mais Billy pouvait l’entendre le juger. Qu’à cela ne tienne, il n’avait aucune envie de devenir ami avec des gamins. 

Une fois la Camaro garée devant l’arcade, Billy n’arriva pas à dégripper ses mains du cuir du volant. Il avait besoin de plus qu’une cigarette, ou d’un vrai combat. 

Dustin ne bougeait pas de sa place, alors Billy le scrutai d’un vrai regard noir et fit un mouvement de mâchoire pour lui intimer de dégager rejoindre les autres. 

Le garçon soupira d’un air dramatique mais resta assit là, appuyant sa tête contre le siège. Billy voulait qu’il se casse, pour qu’il essaye de se calmer. 

“C’était bien, ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui”, déclara Dustin. 

Billy resta figé, regardant devant lui le ciel d’hiver devenir noir. 

“Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?” , demanda encore l’autre.

Billy se concentra sur la question, une seule réponse était possible. 

“Steve était inquiet.”

Dustin se tourna vers lui, proche d’entrer dans son espace personnel. 

“Tu l’aimes, hein ?”

Billy lâcha le volant avec effroi pour toiser le gamin. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si son sang désertait son visage ou venait se concentrer dans ses joues, mais en tous cas, une vague de peur le parcourait. 

“Je veux dire, reprit lentement Dustin, tu l’apprécie.”

Ce n’était pas une question, mais il hocha brièvement la tête. Il voyait bien que le gamin essayait de lire dans son esprit, que sa réaction le faisait cogiter. 

“Alors j’ai raison, il te fait du bien.”

Billy soupira dramatiquement à son tour. Ce môme était le pire de toute la création.

“Tu ne la boucles jamais ?”

Dustin rit, et osa même lui taper sur l’épaule. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d’arcade. 

Steve était assis seul à une table, il regardait la partie d’un jeu de combat entre Mike et Maxine avec un air sombre. Il avait un simple soda devant lui. Quelqu’un avait mis une musique d’ACDC sur le jukebox, c’était au moins ça pour lui donner le courage d’avancer vers lui. 

“Vous étiez où ?  d emanda-t-il sans les regarder. 

— Chez ma mère, elle voulait que je nourrisse le nouveau chat et Billy m’a emmené.”

Dustin  s ’était montré relativement convainquant, à son grand étonnement. Steve le regarda enfin. Il y avait moins de douceur dans ses grands yeux qu’à l’accoutumé, cela donnait envie à Billy de s’excuser pour une raison quelconque. Il détestait cette expression sur Steve, celle du début, quand il croisait son regard dans les couloirs du lycée. Il ne voulait plus en revenir au mépris. 

Le regard de Steve s’adoucit légèrement en entendant parler Dustin . Il hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau la partie, Mike s’énervait et accusait les boutons de ne pas fonctionner tandis que Maxine jubilait. Plus loin, Will et Sinclair avait choisi une machine légèrement hors de vue de leur babysitteur et attendait leur tour en parlant à voix basse. 

“Tout va bien, mec ?  d emanda Dustin à Steve. 

— Ouais, ouais.”

Il paya un verre de milkshake à chacun des enfants, et un à Billy également. Il trou v ait toujours le moyen d’aller voir ailleurs afin de ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Il s’asseyait quand Billy décidait de jouer à quelque chose, il n’était pas peu fier d’avoir battu sa demi-sœur à  Donkey Kong, mais il connaissait le jeu par cœur. 

Au bout d’une bonne heure, Dustin se retrouva assit à table avec lui. 

“Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Steve t’appelle ‘mon lapin’.”

Billy pris un temps considérable à comprendre qu’il tapait du pied par terre avec agacement ; il se força à s’arrêter. 

“Tu fais comme Panpan, gloussa Dustin. 

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, si tu tiens à tes dents”, siffla-t-il en retour. 

La menace marcha mieux que prévu, car l’enfant se couvrit aussitôt la bouche de ses mains d’un geste défensif. Billy était plutôt satisfait de faire encore naître la crainte chez lui. 

“Tous sauf ça !  s ouffla-t-il derrière ses mains potelées. 

— Donnes tes frites et j’aviserais.”

Dustin poussa son panier vers lui. 

“Ne prends pas tout, je ne fais que partager. Si tu en veux plus, demande à Steve.”

Billy leva les yeux au ciel, un geste qu’il avait emprunté à Steve qui le faisait environ trois fois par secondes. Comme s’il avait besoin de demander de l’argent de poche à Steve pour manger. Pour la peine, il prit une grande poignée de frites tièdes et les fourra dans sa bouche sans lâcher le môme des yeux. 

“Dégueu !  s ’exclama le gamin en grimaçant. Plus sérieusement, Steve est fâché contre toi ? Il ne t' a pas adressé un mot depuis des lustres, et ça n’a aucun rapport avec Will.”

Il regarda le brun, qui regardait lui-même Will jouer, avec une paille entre les lèvres, appuyé contre un poteau. Quand il leva les yeux et rencontra les siens, il les détourna aussitôt. 

“Je vois, soupira Dustin. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?”

Cela sonna étrangement véridique, alors que  – concrètement  – Billy n’avait rien fait à Steve. 

“Pourquoi ce serait forcément moi qui lui ai fait quelque chose ?

— Parce que c’est bien ton genre. Tu sais, Steve est quelqu’un de très sensible malgré les apparences”, dit-il en levant un doigt. 

Billy ne put s’empêcher de rire. 

“Malgré les apparences ?

— Oui, répondit Dustin sur la défensive. Il est protecteur et garde beaucoup de choses pour lui, mais il n’a pas un cœur de pierre comme certains. 

— Reste calme, je plaisante. Il est sensible comment ?  d emanda-t-il tout de même en souriant. 

— Ouais, tu plaisantes, n’empêche que tu l’as déjà mis dans cet état vendredi dernier. Et ça ne te regarde pas. 

— Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était réglé, répondit-il en perdant son sourire. 

— Alors pourquoi il t’évite avec l’air de s’être fait  dévorer son chat ?”

Drôle d’expression, pensa-t-il.  Steve avait les lèvres pincées, et portait des lunettes de soleil à l’intérieur. Il avait l’air vaguement mécontent, comme si on lui avait renversé quelque chose sur les pompes, mais rien d’aussi dramatique que ce que Dustin laissait entendre. Une nouvelle fois, les yeux bruns le regardèrent par-dessus ses verres teintés, plongeant directement dans les siens, puis se détournèrent. 

Son cœur se serra en pensant à tous les petits sourires qu’il lui avait adressé depuis ce matin ;  c e matin, quand il l’avait accueilli dans la cuisine avec du café et des pancakes à la  _ chantilly _ . 

Billy déglutit et regarda Dustin, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de décider qu’il n’avait rien à perdre.

“Je sors une nana ce soir.”

Il haussa les épaules négligemment avant de reprendre une poignée de frite, face à Dustin qui semblait en pleine réflexion métaphysique. Il se frottait le menton, l’air absorbé, son regard  oscillant entre lui et Steve. 

“Une fille, tu dis ? Steve la connait ?

— Ouais, il la déteste, répondit-il la bouche pleine. 

— Tu sors avec une fille que Steve déteste ? Quoi, il n’y en avait pas d’autre dans le poulailler ?

— Tu penses que c’est ça ?” , d emanda Billy. 

Etrangement, cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit. 

“Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Tu sais, je trouve depuis le début qu’il n’est pas assez pressé de se débarrasser de toi.”

Billy le regarda avec les paupières basses, le regard vide. 

“C’est vrai. Et ce n’est pas comme s’il évitait de parler de toi non plus, quand t’es pas là. 

— Vraiment ?  d emanda Billy avec intérêt. 

— Je me demande si...poursuivit-il en se grattant le menton. 

— Si quoi ?  s ’exclama Billy. 

— Mais ça serait...Hm, pourquoi pas ?  m urmura-t-il encore. 

— Pourquoi pas _ quoi _ !” Pressa Billy. 

Pour toute réponse, le regard énigmatique de Dustin se posa sur lui. Billy allait bientôt le frapper dans la bouche s’il ne crachait pas vite ce qu’il avait à dire. 

Une éternité plus tard, le gamin sembla se décider, et s’adossa à sa banquette en sirotant la fin de son milkshake à la fraise. 

“Quitte à traîner avec Steve, il faut que tu saches deux trois choses, commença Dustin  avec sérieux .

— Qu’est-ce que tu me chantes ?”

Mais Billy était disposé à écouter ses conseils, et Dustin sembla le comprendre. 

“Il a un peu perdu confiance en lui avec cette histoire, avec la sœur de Mike. 

— Princesse Wheeler ?

— Ouais. Elle lui a fait un sale coup. 

— Tout le monde sait ça.”

Dustin le fusilla du regard. 

“Justement, j’en arrive au numéro deux : il a peur qu’on se foute de sa gueule. Essaye de comprendre, elle, elle s’est foutue de sa gueule, quand elle l’a quitté en lui disant que lui et leur histoire n’étai en t que des conneries.”

Le choc dut se voir sur son visage. Billy avait deviné que cela n’avait pas été facile de se faire tromper par celle qu’il avait assez aimé pour perdre son trône, mais il ne s’était pas douté que la petite sainte-nitouche puisse se montrer aussi cruelle. Car, de toutes ses tripes, Billy doutait que Steve puisse être un petit ami merdique. Il l’imaginait du genre à remuer ciel et terre pour la satisfaire, à repenser sa vie pour deux, à ne jamais l’abandonner. Il l’imaginait du genre à être attentionné, à faire du café pour elle, à lui laisser la dernière part de pizza, à l’enrouler dans une couverture, à lui payer sa nourriture... 

‘ _ Si j’étais une femme, tu voudrais m’épouser ? _ ’ : la question de Steve résonnait dans sa tête. ‘Non’, pensa Billy, ‘mais si j’étais une femme, aucun doute que  _ je  _ voudrais t’épouser’. 

Cette pensée le remua dans ses tréfonds. 

Comment cette petite pute ingrate de Wheeler avait pu cracher sur Steve avec aussi peu de  respect ? Q uand lui,  _ lui _ , ne pourrait jamais l’avoir. 

“Je vois que tu comprends, reprit Dustin. Pour être honnête, ça me rassure.”

Heureusement que le gamin ne comprenait pas tout, ou il partirait en courant. 

“Autre question, reprit Dustin, tu as trouvé Steve particulièrement attentionné, dernièrement ?

— On peut dire ça”, avoua Billy.

Dustin soupira. Mais la vérité était qu’il n’y avait aucune raison valable de faire ça. Le garçon mordilla sa paille, le visage soucieux. 

Billy rêvait que l’autre lui donne une bonne raison, une raison indiscutable, d’annuler son rendez-vous. 

“C’est moi qui l’ai invité, confessa Billy. Pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec cette fille ? On n’est pas vraiment mariés lui et moi.”

Le garçon le contempla longuement avant de répondre.

“Je ne sais pas Hargrove, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec elle ?

— Je te pose la question, connard.

— Tu sais, toi non plus, je ne te trouve pas tellement pressé de te débarrasser de lui, d’habitude.

— Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de lui !  r épliqua-t-il avec vigueur.

— Te débarrasser de qui ?” , d emanda la voix de Steve.

Dustin se figea, l’air pris la main dans le sac, ce qui n’arrangeait pas leurs affaires. 

“Personne !”, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils s’enfonçaient misérablement. Steve s’assit à côté de lui en conservant son air méfiant, puis posa ses lunettes de soleil sur la table. Comme il ne s’était pas assis  à côté Dustin, il n’avait pas à regarder Billy dans les yeux. 

“Vous semblez bien vous entendre. De quoi vous parliez ?”

Dustin cacha tant bien que mal son air coupable. 

“Je demandais juste des conseils à ton mari. 

— Des conseils ?  d emanda-t-il en ignorant la fin de la phrase.

— Oui, à propos, euh, d’une fille qui me plaît.”

A bien y regarder, Billy trouvait que le petit avait un air espiègle. De quoi avoir peur.

“Eh bien, tu fais bien, Billy s’y connait en filles, répondit-il en riant sans humour.

— Oui, à ce propos, il me disait que l’honnêteté était la meilleure des méthodes.”

Steve se tourna vers lui avec un air sceptique. Ses yeux bruns ne pétillaient pas comme ce matin, et il se rendit compte que cela lui manquait. 

Le brun le surprit en frottant ses yeux, avant de lâcher un soupire qui ressemblait fort à de la résignation. 

Il avait l’air plus détendu, mais sans joie. 

“L’un de vous veut quelque chose ? Je vais me reprendre à boire.

— Non, merci, joli garçon.”

Le brun le regarda sans méchanceté, Billy ne voulait pas qu’il parte. Leur contact visuel dura un peu plus que les deux secondes préconisées, Billy sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Steve était à quelques centimètres, Billy se sentait attiré, pris comme dans une toile d’araignée. Sous l’éclairage de leur table, des paillettes de couleur verte se distinguaient près de l’iris de ses  yeux sombres . 

Il fut tiré du piège par l’intervention du gamin devant eux. 

“Pour en revenir à mon histoire, les coupa Dustin, cette fille s’appelle Cassie et elle ne m’a jamais regardé, mais elle va voir les matchs de basket. 

— Pas pour toi”, souffla Billy. 

Steve lui donna un coup de coude et fit signe à Dustin de poursuivre. 

“Et je me demandais  s i tu pouvais m’apprendre à jouer. 

— A jouer ?  d emanda Steve.

— Oui.

— Au basket ?

— Oui, Steve, au basket. Je te le demande comme une faveur, d’un ami à l’autre.”

Billy pouffa derrière sa manche. Rien que l’idée d’imaginer le petit garçon potelé tenir un ballon était comique ; jamais Steve n’arriverait à quoi que ce soit avec lui. 

“Eh bien, je suppose que je peux essayer de t’apprendre quelques trucs... mais ça ne sera sûrement pas suffisant pour impressionner ta fille. 

— Merci Stevie ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !”

Billy avait pensé que la fille était un prétexte, mais le mioche avait l’air sincère. Il tanna Steve pour savoir quand ils pourraient se mettre à l’ouvrage, Steve avait un panier chez lui, mais la neige ne rendrait pas les choses faciles. Il restait bien sur le terrain de basket du lycée, après les entraînements, mais il fallait s’assurer d’y être tranquille. Ils semblèrent se décider pour le week-end, sachant que le gymnase restait souvent à disposition le samedi pour divers clubs sportifs. 

Plus vite que prévu, il fut l’heure pour Billy de partir.

“Tu veux passer chez moi te préparer ?  d emanda Steve sans le regarder. 

— Nan, ça ira comme ça.”

Dustin lui lança un regard outré, mais Billy n’avait que faire de l’opinion d’un jeune puceau. Du reste, il n’allait pas déranger Steve pour se rhabiller tout ça pour une fille dont il se fichait. De plus :

“Je suis toujours beau, souligna-t-il pour Dustin. 

— Question de point de vue, répondit-il. Et toi Stevie, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Tu vas rester seul dans ta grande maison vide sans personne à qui parler ?”

La remarque fut accompagnée d’un regard noir pour lui. Il avait le don de le faire culpabiliser. Il commençait réellement à penser à l’idée de planter la blonde à la sucette. Puis il repensa aux raisons pour lesquelles il l’avait invité : sa réputation, son regard trop insistant sur son camarade, le fait de se réveiller dans son sperme le matin en étouffant le nom de l’autre dans son oreiller.

Il fallait qu’il apprenne à se maîtriser. 

Passé cette semaine, Steve reprendrait certainement ses distances. Et lui aussi. Ce serait ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire pour tout le monde. En attendant, il fallait qu’il se gouverne. 

Steve, quant à lui, sembla gêné par la supposition de son ‘ami’.

“Non, en fait. Et ne dit pas ça comme si j'étais seul chez moi tous les soirs, à pleurer avec un pot de glace !

— Si tu le dis, mon pote, si tu le dis. Et du coup, ce soir ?

— Un ami m’avait proposé de sortir, et j’avais dit non. Mais puisque...”

Steve lui jeta de petits regards.

“Enfin, puisque je n’ai rien de mieux à faire, je vais y aller.”

Il se demanda pourquoi Steve parlait d’un ‘ami’ comme si Dustin ne le connaissait pas, ce qui lui donna un mauvais présentiment. 

“Qui ça ?  o sa-t-il demander. 

— Blaise  Holligan , répondit Steve. Il va avec des amis au cinéma et m’a demandé de l’accompagner.”

Billy eut beaucoup de mal à rester calme. Cette ordure avait dû demander cela à Steve quand il  avait mangé à sa table, à midi. Steve le considérait-il donc déjà comme un ami ? Il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours ; que dirait Steve de lui si on lui demandait ? Billy dut crisper ses poings à s’en faire mal pour se retenir de demander plus d’explication. Il n’avait aucun droit de le demander, puisqu’il avait demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui alors qu’il devait passer la semaine chez Steve. Steve l’enverrait chier s’il lui en demandait plus. 

Comme par exemple : ‘Depuis quand ce connard est ton ami ? Pour qui il se prend, pour te demander _ à toi  _ de sortir alors que tu es  _ à moi  _ pour la semaine ? Tu vas dire non à ce fils de pute, et s’il veut respirer ton air, il devra me le demander d’abord. Cette tête de nœud croyait- il sérieusement que tu allais me laisser, moi, pour aller bouffer des putains de popcorns avec  _ lui  _ ?’

Le pire, c’est que Steve avait dit non à  Holligan .  Au départ, il lui avait dit non, au départ, car il avait mieux à faire,  _ au départ _ !

Une énorme envie de se cogner la tête contre la table le prit quand il réalisa que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s’il n’avait pas choisi de laisser Steve seul ce soir. 

“Tu recommences, Panpan”, lui  chuchota Dustin. 

Même en se concentrant, il n’arriva pas à faire cesser sa jambe. 

*

C’était désespérant. 

Jamais cela ne lui avait demandé autant d’efforts pour être agréable lors d’un rendez-vous amoureux. D’habitude, les mots et les gestes venaient naturellement, et c’était comme revêtir une seconde peau :  i l devenait charmant, sensuel, spirituel et prenait un plaisir sans nom à voir son interlocutrice tomber sous son charme. Il pouvait ensuite les conduire où il voulait, et c’était particulièrement jouissif faire se perdre les ménagères en mal d’amour. 

Billy savait qu’il était attirant, il avait travaillé pour cela. Il n’était peut-être pas celui qu’on gardait, mais il était celui auquel on ne pouvait pas dire non – et c’était déjà quelque chose. 

Toutes ces nanas qui le flattaient et l’admiraient donnaient un sens à tout cela. S’il était maudit, ne pouvant pas les désirer comme un vrai homme devrait le faire, il n’en était pas moins exalté par le frisson de la chasse, de sentir sa proie faiblir puis s’abandonner, prête à être cueillie. 

Pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il ne pensait qu’au joli garçon avec qui il avait été forcé de collaborer pendant deux putains de semaines. 

Il avait rejoint Stacy Hither chez  _ Jerry’s _ comme convenu. Elle avait passé une robe bleu ciel au dos nu et avait travaillé son maquillage avec soin ; lui, était venu comme après les cours. 

Il était rapidement rentré dans son rôle, mais le restaurant avait compliqué les choses. 

Déjà, quand la serveuse au chignon noir qui les servait toujours était venu avec son air envieux, Billy s’était immédiatement remémoré leurs discussions, avec Steve. Le brun l’avait prédit, qu’il rendrait la serveuse jalouse en sortant la blonde. Il avait imaginé qu’elles pourraient monter un fanclub, et Billy lui avait demandé de le présider. Alors, Steve lui avait dit qu’il poserait des affiches dans le lycée, prévenant les gens de cacher leurs mères du prédateur qu’il était. Il avait souris en s’en souvenant. Cette fois-là, Steve lui avait payé des gaufres, et il s’était mis de la chantilly sur le nez. 

En lisant le menu, il avait repensé à cette autre fois où Steve l’avait emmené se réchauffer chez _ Jerry’s _ après avoir couru. Steve avait encore payé  – il faudrait penser à lui rendre la pareille. Billy s’était réchauffé, en se sentant entouré par Steve : le pull de Steve sur son T-shirt d’été, la crème de Steve sur sa joue meurtrie, et son assiette remplie de ce que Steve ne refusait jamais de payer.

Il était trop bon pour ce monde. 

En écoutant d’une oreille Stacy parler, il avait repensé aux discussions sur _ Macbeth _ qu’ils avaient eu sur cette même banquette. Quand il parlait, alors, les yeux bruns pétillaient d’intérêt, il avait toute son attention – Steve donnait toujours toute son attention – ce qui le faisait s’emballer. Il avait aimé parler avec lui, il avait aimé ce moment où le visage de Steve s’éclairait de compréhension, et il  avait par -dessus tout aimé que celui-ci lui demande de l’aide, à lui. 

Son cœur s’était de nouveau gonflé de fierté en se rappelant le ‘A’ de Steve ; qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’aller dire ça à table au père de Billy ? Il s’était sentit fébrile en y pensant. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il l’avait dit juste pour prouver à Neil que son fils valait quelque chose : peine perdue ! C’était à se demander pourquoi le brun prenait sa fierté tant à cœur, pourquoi il prenait sa défense. Billy avait senti son ventre palpiter en se remémorant le visage déterminé de Steve se dresser encore en encore contre son père. 

‘ _ Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ? _ ’, avait demandé Billy  – submergé  – enroulé dans une couverture après avoir couru dans la neige, quand Steve lui avait apporté une tasse de thé, en sentant sa putain de crème cicatrisante sur sa peau. Il se sentait chanceler, se noyer, il sentait son cœur trembler quand il se rappelait la réponde sur brun : ‘ _ plus je te connais plus je me soucis de toi _ ’. Ce n’est pas comme ça que cela avait l’habitude de fonctionner pour Billy, plus les gens le connaissaient, moins ils avaient envie de s’en soucier. 

Steve ne ferait finalement pas exception. Billy réussi r ait à le faire fuir, comme les autres. Il était en ce moment même assis tout près de ce Blaise  Holligan , dans le noir, partageant un même sceau à popcorn... peut-être pire ?  Holligan avait-il les couilles qui lui manquaient ? C’était comme cette fois, où Steve avait voulu annoncer sa bonne note à Billy ; il était venu à lui en premier, avant tous les autres ! Puis Billy avait été le connard qu’il était, et Steve était parti la tête haute, et Billy avait vu Blaise le suivre vers la sortie. Le footballeur avait sûrement su avant lui ce que Steve avait voulu lui dire. Il ne voulait plus jamais que cela arrive. 

Le rendez-vous n’en fut pas un. L’image de Steve remplaçait toujours celle de Stacy, qu’importe ses efforts. 

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il serait mieux assis en face de  _ lui _ . 

Le brun aux grands yeux déterminés, généreux. Lui qui avait essayé de le protéger comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait, qui lui avait fait confiance pour le laisser approcher ses mioches, qui riait avec lui. 

Qui avait été en passe de le rendre fou dès la première fois où ils se sont croisés. 

Steve, Steve, Steve. 

“Tu m’écoutes ?”

Stacy avait une mine agacée. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle réclamait son attention. 

“Bien sûr, répondit-il. 

— On ne dirait pas, souffla-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tout va bien. 

— Alors tu penses à quelqu’un d’autre ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue. 

— Non.”

Trois fois oui. 

“Bien alors si j’ai toute ton attention, qu’est-ce que tu dirais de me raccompagner ? On  pourrait s’arrêter un moment quelque part, je connais un coin sympa.”

On pourrait aussi aller au cinéma, choisir une salle en espérant que Steve et l’autre bâtard y soit encore et s’assoir juste à côté d’eux. De cette manière, Billy pourrait rappeler son existence à Steve, frapper Blaise, et se fâcher définitivement avec son partenaire...mauvaise idée. 

“Pourquoi pas, ma belle ? La soirée ne fait que commencer.”

Billy paya pour deux, réduisant à néant ses maigres économies, puis les dirigea vers la voiture. 

Et si Steve rentrait chez lui et ne voyait pas Billy arriver ? 

De toutes manières, Steve devait bien se douter qu e s’ il sortait Stacy , ne n’ était pas pour l’emmener au bowling. 

Il alluma une cigarette pour se calmer, mais en passant près de la maison Harrington, il sut qu’il n’arriverait à rien avec Stacy ce soir. 

Elle l’emmena près d’un ancien parc de jeu, sous de grands conifères. L’habitacle de la  voiture n’était pas encore chaud, Scorpions jouait  _ I’m _ __ _ Still _ __ _ loving _ _ You _ . Cela aurait dû être parfait. Lorsqu’elle le chevaucha pour l’embrasser, il pensa au disque que Steve Harrington lui avait offert. 

Elle pressa sa main sur le devant de son jean, comme s’il elle l’avait fait mille fois. Au moins  l’un  d’ eux était enthousiaste. Pour faire bonne mesure, Billy remonta sa robe pour passer sa main sur ses fesses. Elle gémit en lui mordant la lèvre. D’habitude, le fait de rendre quelqu’un aussi désespéré lui faisait quelque chose. 

Pour se motiver, son esprit invoqua l’image d’un short vert. 

Billy était condamné.

“Stop.

— Qu -quoi ?  b égaya-t-elle en s’écartant. 

— Ça ne va pas le faire.”

Billy savait parfaitement que c’était dangereux. Cette fille était dangereuse. Quel genre de mec célibataire sortait une belle nana au restaurant pour la repousser quand elle lui sautait  dessus ? Alors, pour la motiver à ne pas trop interpréter son refus, il décida d’être insultant. 

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Cette ville de merde. Les chattes de Californie me manquent.”

Stacy lui colla une gifle qui réveilla une douleur fantôme dans sa mâchoire. Elle reprit ensuite sa place en redescendant sa robe. Billy démarra aussitôt. 

“Je te dépose où ?

— La rue d’après, connard. Je me débrouillerais.”

Billy partit après qu’elle eut claqué la portière, sans lui adresser un regard.

*

La BM W n’était pas devant chez Steve, la porte d’entrée était sûrement fermée. Billy frappa son volant trois fois avant de poser son front dessus. 

“Putain de merde. Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait, joli garçon...”

Au bout d’une demi-heure à se morfondre en silence, il faisait trop froid pour rester avec le moteur éteint. Billy sortit faire le tour de la maison pour voir si une porte ou une fenêtre était ouverte :  rien. Il envisagea de grimper à une gouttière quand un vieux voisin sortit pour guetter. Billy le salua de loin et retourna dans sa voiture, n’ayant pas d’autre choix que de l’allumer. Il écouta la fin de l’album, puis une cassette de compile, en se demandant si Steve faisait rire le footballeur. Au bout de la quatrième cigarette, l’air était devenu irrespirable, mais il faisait trop froid pour ouvrir les fenêtres. 

Enfin, et après que Billy a eu le temps d’imaginer Steve chevauchant  Holligan dans une voiture et les cent cinquante manières  qu' il pourrait  utiliser pour  tuer cet enfoiré juste avec les mains, la BM se gara dans l’allée derrière sa Camaro. 

Un premier drame intérieur se joua quand Billy remarqua que le brun n’était pas habillé comme lorsqu’il l’avait quitté  – autrement dit, qu’il avait pris le temps de se changer pour sortir avec l’autre. 

Billy se força à avaler sa bouffée de cigarette, puis éteignit le moteur. 

Steve attendit qu’il sorte, le vent était glacial. 

“Tu es déjà rentré ? demanda le brun. 

— Comme tu vois”, répondit-il en écartant les bras. 

Le brun le regarda de haut en bas comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard était légèrement suspicieux, et très inquisiteur, mais après cette soirée, Billy se sentait rassuré d’être de  nouveau sous le regard attentif de Steve. 

“Tu as attendu longtemps ?”, demanda encore le brun. 

Billy haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas avouer ni mentir. Steve le regarda encore, Billy se concentrait plutôt sur la neige sur ses chaussures. Un coup de vent particulièrement mordant fit plier les sapins alentours. 

Il entendit le bruit distinctif de la neige épaisse se tasser sous des pas. Le brun passa devant lui et Billy frissonna encore à son passage, puis le suivit de près, pressé de pouvoir se réchauffer. 

Ils rentrèrent en silence, Billy frottant ses mains l’une contre l’autre, décidant de ne pas se délester de sa veste pour le moment. 

“Alors, commença Steve sans le regarder, ta soirée s’est passée comme tu voulais ?”

Billy ne savait pas quoi répondre, et il n’osait pas non plus trop en demander. Steve et lui était enfin rentrés, il ne voulait que se poser devant la télé comme le soir d’avant et oublier toute cette journée. Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas fait ça dès le début ? 

Parce que Billy avait décidé de proposer un rendez-vous à une blonde que Steve déteste pour le sortir de son esprit : Mission réussie pensa Billy avec ironie. 

“Ouais, si on veut, répondit-il vaguement. Et...et toi ?

— Oui, bonne soirée. 

— Cool, cool.”

Le brun n’avait pas l’air de savoir quoi faire, le blond se gratta le crâne sans plus d’inspiration. 

“Bon, et bien, je vais te laisser alors. Bonne nuit.”

Il ne s’était pas attendu à cela, même si c’était logique. Rien ne les obligeait à respirer le même air dans une maison aussi grande. Billy fut pris de panique quand il vit le brun se retourner sans le regarder pour monter dans sa chambre. 

Avant de savoir ce qu’il faisait, il avait fait trois grands pas pour saisir le bras de Steve. Celui-ci se retourna avec étonnement, posant les yeux sur lui. 

Billy relâcha sa prise moins rapidement que ce qu’il aurait fallu. 

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson ridicule, mais ne parvint à fournir ni excuses ni explication d’aucune sorte. 

Le regard de Steve se détendit, s’adoucissant visiblement. 

“Tu veux monter, écouter de la musique avec moi ?”, demanda doucement le brun. 

Il hocha la tête sans hésiter. 

La chambre de Steve était bien rangée, mais peut-être était-ce l’œuvre de la dame de ménage. Il y avait quelque photos polaroïds des enfants posées sur un meuble, des trophées, mais aucun poster typique d’une chambre d’adolescent. Un magnifique tourne disque ainsi qu’un lecteur cassette à l’air coûteux  trônai en t dans un coin de la pièce. Le lit de Steve était aussi grand que le sien, la chambre ressemblait à celle qui lui avait été donné, mais en miroir. 

Steve alla se brosser les dents, alors Billy en fit de même. Il essaya de ne pas regarder trop le brun, mais celui-ci surprit son regard plusieurs fois. Au moins, cela leur faisait une bonne raison de se taire. 

Une fois de nouveau dans la chambre, le silence pesant reprit. 

“Tu veux choisir ? La musique est là”, dit Steve en pointant une étagère du doigt.

Billy se sentait mal, comme un étranger. Si en temps normal il ne se serait même pas  embarrassé d’un ‘merci’ pour faire comme s’il était chez lui, histoire de marquer son territoire, cette nuit, il se sentait hésitant, il n’osait pas bouger de peur de déplaire à l’autre plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait. 

Il avait l’impression d’être comme à cette soirée de vendredi dernier, mais l’alcool en moins. 

Steve s’assit sur le bord de son lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il posa de nouveau sur lui un œil neutre, quoi qu’attentif. 

“Le film était bon ?  d emanda Billy. 

— Oui, il l’était, répondit simplement Steve. 

— Bien, bien.”

Il se sentirait mieux sous les projecteurs, devant un million de personne.

“On est allés voir le dernier film de Schwarzenegger, raconta enfin Steve. Ensuite, puisqu’on n'avait rien d’autre à faire, on est allés boire quelques bières à la carrière.

— Juste toi et  Holligan ? d emanda hâtivement Billy. 

— Oui, lui et moi.”

Billy essaya de garder son regard neutre, mais il n’avait jamais été bon pour se maîtriser sous le coup d’émotions trop vives. Son cœur lui faisait mal  – sans raisons. Il n’avait pas le droit d’exiger quoi que ce soit de Steve, et  Holligan voulait sûrement n’être que son ami...sûrement. Mais la déraison lui faisait entrevoir des scénarios improbables et tragiques, lui murmurait qu’il avait poussé son partenaire dans les bras d’un autre, et que Steve ne voudrait plus de lui, n’aurait plus besoin de lui, même comme un simple ami. 

Il se rendit compte qu’il avait détourné ses yeux lorsque le mouvement de Steve attira son attention. Le brun s’approcha jusqu’à n’être qu’à un pas de lui. 

Il était un peu plus grand que Billy, et il le sentait particulièrement ce soir-là. Steve sentait...Steve ; Billy fut anéanti de constater que cela aussi lui avait manqué. Quand était-il tombé aussi bas ?

“Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je croyais que ta soirée s’était passée comme tu voulais”, s’enquit Steve avec une douceur dont lui-même serait incapable. 

Billy osa plonger ses yeux dans les pupilles cernées de chocolat moucheté d’or. Steve avait l’air inquiet, sérieux. Billy sentit son cœur battre. Il savait qu’il allait dire une connerie avant même de penser à ouvrir la bouche.

“J’aurais préféré être avec toi”, souffla-t-il à peine plus haut qu’un murmure.

Il ne regardait plus les yeux bruns, insoutenables, mais plus bas. Le brun fit encore un demi pas et Billy dut de nouveau lever les yeux pour ne pas fixer les lèvres tentantes de Steve. 

Il le regardait avec les yeux brillants, ayant l’air hésitant, cherchant quelque chose sur le visage de Billy. Il déglutit en attendant fébrilement  – quoi qu’il puisse se passer. 

Quand le brun posa son regard sur ses lèvres, il crut bien que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, mais Steve recula d’un pas. 

Billy reprit son souffle. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ?

Il se sentait encore fébrile quand Steve alla chercher un disque et lança la musique : du Def Leppard, sûrement pour lui faire plaisir. 

Steve s’assit de l’autre côté du lit, Billy arriva enfin à se déplacer pour le rejoindre.

“Tu vas la revoir ?  d emanda Steve une fois allongé. 

— Non.”

Billy s’allongea à côté de Steve.

“Tu ne retires pas ta veste ?” , d emanda encore l’autre. 

Billy répondit en l’enlevant. Maintenant qu’il se sentait un peu réchauffé, le contact du jean froid et humide était désagréable. Steve se leva et se pencha sur le radiateur de la pièce.  Ce simple petit geste finit de le réchauffer complètement. Le brun éteignit la grande lumière de la pièce, fouilla dans son placard, puis lança une couverture épaisse sur Billy avant de revenir à sa place. 

“Merci, joli garçon.”

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire, alors Billy se sentit un peu plus sûr de lui. L’album jouait des pistes qu’il connaissait par cœur, il essaya de se concentrer dessus pour retrouver un peu de son assurance habituelle. 

“Alors, commença hardiment Billy, tu comptes le revoir, j’imagine ?”

Le brun eut l’air surprit ; il faut dire que sortir avec un gars, un ami, était difficilement comparable avec une tentative avortée de rendez-vous romantique. 

“Euh, je pense, oui.”

Puis, après s’être tourné vers Billy qui garda le silence, il ajouta :

“Tu pourras venir avec nous, si tu veux. 

— Ou alors,  _ il  _ pourra venir avec nous, si on l’invite.”

Steve fronça les sourcils, comme pour essayer de comprendre le retournement qui s’opérait. Steve parlait de l’inviter à les rejoindre, et Billy proposait de ne pas inviter Blaise Holligan à les rejoindre, eux. 

Steve le surprit par un petit rire qui lui rappela ce que l’autre connard lui avait demandé une fois, si en Californie on pissait autour des gens pour se les approprier. Si c’était aussi simple, Billy l’aurait certainement déjà fait. 

“Tu m’invites au cinéma ?” , d emanda Steve.

Billy fut de nouveau surpris. 

“Si tu veux, joli garçon, répondit-il avec plus de légèreté que ce qu’il s’en croyait capable.

— C’est si toi tu veux, Billy.”

Le nombre de fois ou Steve l’avait appelé par son prénom se comptait sur les doigts d’une main, aussi cela lui fit-il sentir l’importance de sa prochaine réponse. 

“Je le veux.”

Steve cligna des yeux en souriant. Billy sentit ses joues brûler en pensant à sa formulation. 

La voix de Steve fit écho dans sa tête, ‘ _...voudrais tu m’épouser ? _ ’.

“Holligan n’est pas invité”, grogna-t-il pour cacher son embarras. 

Et cela ne sembla pas gêner Steve outre mesure. 

Ils écoutèrent la musique tranquillement jusqu’à la fin. Quand vint le moment d’aller dormir, Billy commença à se lever mais Steve l’arrêta. 

“Tu veux rester dormir ici ?”

Billy sentit alors battre le sang dans ses tempes. Il regarda la porte : ‘Non, ça ira’, voulait-il dire. Son hésitation se fit remarquer. 

“Reste”, dit encore Steve. 

Alors il resta. 

Ils enlevèrent leurs pantalons, étalèrent la couverture que Steve avait donné à Billy sur la première, et se blottirent dans les oreillers moelleux. Il était tard, la fatigue les rattrapas. 

Plus tard, nageant en surface du sommeil, Billy sentit Steve se presser contre son dos, comme deux nuits auparavant. Il dériva en sentant le souffle de l’autre dans ses cheveux, et son propre cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. 


	11. MERCREDI - Un serment fait d'un peu plus près

Cette fois-ci, ils n’avaient eu aucune excuse. Ce n’était pas le froid, ni le manque de couvertures, ni le désespoir qui les avait poussés à dormir dans le même lit, collés l’un à l’autre. 

Billy s’était réveillé avec les bras de Steve autour de lui, dans une position similaire à celle dans laquelle ils s’étaient endormis. Plutôt que d’essayer de s’extraire de l’étreinte pour partir discrètement avant que l’autre ne se réveille, Billy était resté là où il était allongé, et avait savouré la présence de l’autre comme un voleur. Il savait que ce genre de matinées ne pouvaient être que volées. 

Au bout d’un moment, il avait senti le bras se resserrer, et la main de Steve passer sur son ventre, ce qui lui avait fait étouffer un petit gémissement. Il flottait alors dans un océan duveteux, le fait qu’il soit un peu dur n’était que secondaire. Après le froid qui s’était installé entre eux hier, il voulait savourer ce moment qui réchauffait son cœur. 

Puis Steve avait étouffé un bâillement derrière sa nuque, faisant naître des frissons partout à travers la colonne vertébrale de Billy. Il avait gardé sa position un bon moment, mais quand le réveil avait sonné sur la table de nuit, l'autre garçon s’était écarté de lui pour s’étirer. 

Quand Billy avait osé se retourner vers lui, Steve le regardait avec un regard chaleureux. 

“Bonjour”, avait-il murmuré. 

Steve lui avait répondu sur le même ton. Il avait alors craint que le moment ne s’évapore. 

Enfin, Billy s’était levé pour cuisiner, jugeant que l’autre le méritait bien, et que c’était son tour. Steve l’avait suivi et Billy avait refusé son aide, alors le brun était resté assis à le regarder cuisiner des œufs brouillés et du bacon avec des toast. Autant avait-il pour habitude de chercher à attirer tous les regards sur lui, autant le regard brûlant du brun le désarçonnait. Il avait l’impression que sa peau devenait visiblement plus rouge, et que ces gestes étaient moins habiles. Il décida que la chaleur de son visage était due aux poêles chaudes au-dessus desquelles il était penché. 

Le matin était silencieux, et peut être un peu maladroit, mais étrangement agréable. Billy avait l’impression qu’il partageait son temps avec son amant ; et pas seulement son mari fictif. 

Steve le fit même sursauter quand il passa à côté de lui pour faire le café. Billy plaça la nourriture sur la table et Steve servit la boisson chaude. 

“J’ai choisi mon prix”, annonça Steve. 

Un millier de pensées salaces lui traversèrent l’esprit. 

“Quel est-il, Roi Steve ? s'enquit-il pompeusement. 

— On ne prend qu’une voiture”, répondit-il en le regardant. 

Billy se sentait légèrement déçu, mais la demande était juste. Billy regrettait tout de même de ne pas pouvoir se réfugier dans sa Camaro pour faire le vide le temps d’un voyage. Il en aurait bien besoin. 

Car il ne contrôlait plus rien. 

Ni ses sentiments, si ses émotions, ni son imagination. 

Imaginait-il tout cela ? Billy se sentait comme une adolescente en présence du garçon qu’elle aime, il avait peur de se faire des films, il savait qu’il y avait un monde entre son appréciation de la matinée et les intentions du brun. 

Il avait l’habitude de tenir ses penchants avec un gant de fer, car il savait pertinemment que le premier qui souffrirait d’un laisser-aller serait lui-même. 

Il croisa de nouveau les yeux marrons luisant de gentillesse et il sentit de nouveau tout self-contrôle lui échapper. 

Merde. 

A quoi avait servi toutes ses tentatives d’hier ? Il songea un instant à être vraiment odieux avec lui juste pour briser ce flou qui l’enveloppait – ou pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, car il tombait irrémédiablement – mais la simple idée des grands yeux de Steve se durcissant et se détournant de lui l’affligeait. 

_Game over_ , se dit-il. Il s’agirait maintenant de sauver les apparences. 

Tant pis pour son cœur. Il s’en remettrait. Sûrement. 

Steve le complimenta sur la nourriture, qui n’avait rien d’exceptionnelle, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Tandis que Steve se lava, il fit quelques pompes : il avait encore oublié de demander au brun s’il avait des haltères. Il prit ensuite le temps de se détendre sous la douche, finissant avec de l'eau froide pour son bien. 

Il se coiffa et s’habilla en essayant de recouvrer son tempérament habituel, revêtant chaque tissu comme s’il rentrait de nouveau dans la peau d’un autre. Une fois prêt, il expira longuement, et sortit affronter la journée. 

* 

Le cours de gestion leur rappela à tous les deux qu’ils avaient omis de travailler leur cours de gestion. 

Le prof n’était pas aussi fier que la dernière fois, alors ils s’attelèrent sérieusement à dresser la liste de ce qui leur restait à faire, à rédiger les rapports qu’ils avaient en retard, et à mettre au propre certains de leurs papiers. 

En tête des choses à faire, il fallait qu’ils fassent le tour de certains commerces pour faire des devis. Leur maison était quant à elle plutôt bien pensée, meublée, et détaillée, mais il fallait préciser certaines choses concernant le garage. 

Il leur restait aussi à disserter à deux sur leur avenir commun. Ils se mirent d’accord pour profiter du fait qu’ils n’avaient pas de sport cet après-midi pour aller faire leur tournée des commerces, et de se forcer à aller à la bibliothèque les autres jours. 

“On ne s’est jamais demandé si l’on restait à Hawkins.” 

Le constat de Steve le surprit, il releva ses yeux de sa rédaction. 

“C’est vrai, réalisa-t-il. Mais ton travail est ici. 

— Oui, mais ce n’est pas juste pour toi ! expliqua le brun en jouant avec son crayon. J’imagine que tu n’as jamais voulu rester dans les parages.” 

Steve avait l’air hésitant. 

“C’est vrai, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais ce n’est qu’un devoir.” 

Le brun pinça ses lèvres et regarda son crayon. Cela fit quelque chose à Billy. 

“Tu penses retourner en Californie ? demanda Steve. Une fois que tu auras le diplôme l’année prochaine. 

— Oui, c’est au programme”, répondit Billy. 

Steve hocha la tête, oscillant entre Billy et son crayon. Billy avait projeté ce moment depuis son arrivée dans cet Etat merdique, et pourtant il ne pouvait désormais que penser que ça voulait dire laisser Steve derrière et ne plus jamais le revoir. 

De toutes façons, essaya-t-il de se raisonner, leur ‘relation’ fonderait comme neige au soleil à partir de la semaine prochaine. Steve ne serait même plus au lycée l’année prochaine. 

“Et, reprit Steve en baissant la voix, tu comptes aller à l’université ? 

— Non, joli garçon. Ce n’est pas un endroit pour les gars comme moi. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant ses jolis yeux. Tu es super intelligent ! Je veux dire, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux. Tu en a les capacités, tu pourrais même avoir une bourse, et je suis sûr que tu deviendrais le roi du campus. 

— Et j’en ressortirais endetté à vie, répondit-il malgré sa fierté aux mots du brun. Non, je vais faire des petits boulots en attendant de pouvoir ouvrir mon garage. 

— Alors c’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Steve 

— Oui, c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. Si je fais des études je n’aurais toujours aucun moyen pour faire ce que je veux à la fin, et j’aurais perdu du temps. 

— Je voulais dire, garagiste ? 

— Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?”, répondit Billy sur la défensive. 

Il le regretta aussitôt, le brun semblait s’être pris une douche froide alors qu’il n'avait fait que le complimenter, et le soutenir, depuis le début. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles pour essayer de reprendre contenance, et approcha son pied de celui de Steve pour essayer de montrer qu’il était désolé sans le dire. Cela sembla fonctionner. 

“Aucun, répondit Steve. Je ne savais pas si c’était réellement ce que tu voulais faire. 

— Et toi ? demanda Billy avec curiosité. Tu penses à la fac ? 

— Non, rit Steve avec amertume. Je ne suis pas assez...enfin, mon père pourrait tirer des ficelles mais...non.” 

Billy comprit et n’essaya pas de creuser, de peur de le blesser. 

“Très bien. Si tu as besoin de moi, pour envoyer des papiers...je suis là.” 

Steve arrêta de triturer son crayon et regarda Billy sans ciller. Billy se sentait mal à l’aise, peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû proposer cela. 

“Merci, Billy”, répondit doucement Steve en souriant. 

Billy toussa pour cacher sa gêne, puis fit semblant de retourner à son travail. 

“Mon père voulait que j’aille à l’université, reprit Steve. Mais il voudra quand même que je travaille chez lui. Il me fera juste travailler à un niveau plus bas, pour commencer. 

— Et, c’est ce que tu veux ? demanda Billy avec hésitation. 

— Non, répondit le brun après un moment. Mais c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire d’autre.” 

Le brun regardait ailleurs, comme s’il était honteux. Dire que Billy avait été sur la défensive...Il voulait être aussi bon pour Steve que ce qu’il l’avait été pour lui, alors il n’insista pas, mais se tourna vers l’autre garçon. 

“Il y aura un poste de gestionnaire dans mon garage, si tu veux”, proposa-t-il doucement. 

Le sourire que Steve lui adressa était indescriptible, plus éblouissant que le soleil du matin qui passait à travers les fenêtres de la salle. Billy sourit en retour, sentant son cœur battre tambour, et retourna à ses écrits pour détourner l’attention. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une cheville se presser contre la sienne. Il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. 

* 

L’après-midi arriva vite. Billy avait pu constater que tout le lycée parlait de la chanceuse Stacy Hither, avec qui Billy avait fait un _home run_. Cela le rassura, bien qu’il priât pour que Steve n’en ait pas entendu parler. Stacy avait finalement fait comme les autres, et s’était ventée de l’avoir baisé, pour ne pas perdre la face. Il faut dire que Billy avait été particulièrement insultant pour la pousser à mentir ; afin qu’elle ne veuille pas être la seule à ne pas valoir le coup d’être baisé par Billy Hargrove. Heureusement que Steve ne savait pas non plus comment il lui avait parlé... 

Billy ne l’avait pas démenti, évidemment ; si elle se demandait pourquoi, elle ne le laissa pas apparaître. Elle ne mangea pas avec lui ce midi-là, et il n’en eut rien à faire. 

Enfin, Billy retrouva Steve qui l’attendait près de la BMW. Il n’y avait aucun gamin à charrier pour le moment, ils avaient leur club à la con pour intello – et ils s’étonnaient de se faire frapper... 

Steve lui lança les clefs, ce qui le surprit. Steve devait l’avoir complètement pardonné s’il le laissait conduire sa voiture. Ils commencèrent par aller voir dans une agence d’assurance, puis allèrent se renseigner sur le prix de l’électricité pour leur maison fictive. Ils regardèrent aussi les prix des loyers dans une agence immobilière. 

Ils passèrent ensuite au garage de Reggie, ce qui leur prit encore une bonne heure. Le garagiste leur paya chacun une bière, bien qu’aucun d’eux n’ait l’âge légale, et ils discutèrent calmement des détails pratiques pour peaufiner leur devoir. Billy buvait les paroles, et Steve avait des questions étonnamment pertinentes. Quoi qu’en dises le brun, il était loin d’être stupide, il n’était simplement pas fait pour l’école. Billy était heureux de pouvoir parler librement à côté du brun. Sans compter que Reggie semblait l’apprécier. 

Pour la cohérence chronologique et géographique de leur projet, Steve demanda si Hawkins supporterait la concurrence d’un troisième garage, car il y en avait déjà deux, et un autre spécialisé dans les outils agricoles. Reggie hésita avant de leur avouer que cela semblait difficile, à moins de reprendre l’affaire de quelqu’un d’autre. 

“Et cela vous semble possible d’apprendre son métier chez un garagiste d’ici, puis d’aller monter son affaire dans un autre Etat ? demanda Steve. 

— Comme la Californie ? demanda Reggie avec sagacité. Cela ne devrait poser aucun problème. Il faudra peut-être quand même se faire engager comme employer un peu là-bas, s’il y a une affaire à reprendre, ou si vous n’avez pas les moyens d’investir. 

— Dans cette histoire, je travaille pour mon père, qui a des bureaux dans plusieurs villes, mais pas en Californie, expliqua Steve. Je ne sais pas si c’est envisageable d’exporter son affaire aussi loin... 

— Tu pourrais lui demander, mon garçon, proposa le garagiste. 

— Oui, je pourrais, répondit Steve sans avoir l’air convaincu. Mais je pensais qu’on pourrait rester ici quelques temps, le temps que tu aies toutes les ficelles du métier, dit-il en direction de Billy, et qu’on ait mis assez de côté pour partir.” 

Cette idée était tentante ; réaliste, même. Billy ne put s’empêcher de penser que cela pourrait en être réellement ainsi. C’était un scénario qui lui plaisait, même s’il imposait de vivre plus longtemps à Hawkins. Mais cela n’était qu’une fiction. 

A la fin de leur conversation, Reggie avait officiellement proposé à Billy de le prendre en apprenti, déjà pendant les vacances. 

Avant de partir, Billy demanda le prix moyen de la nouvelle voiture de Steve, puis ils le laissèrent travailler. Si la vraie vie comprenait ce genre d’aléa, ils prendraient des lustres à mettre assez de côté. 

“Le but est d’avoir assez pour que la banque puisse nous en prêter plus”, dit Steve. 

Il était bien cinq heures quand ils eurent terminé. Le temps était clément, du moins, la neige ne tombait pas. Ils passèrent chercher les gamins pour les emmener chez Mike, chez qui se tenait la soirée. Ils devraient revenir chercher Maxine pour la remmener chez elle pour avant le diner, soit à dix-neuf heures trente. Steve leur rappela aussi qu’ils resteraient avec Dustin chez les Henderson pour dîner. Ils reprendraient Will par la même occasion. 

Cela leur laissait deux petites heures à tuer. Ils rentrèrent chez Steve pour se détendre devant la télé et se rafraichir pour le dîner. 

Ils étaient de nouveau devant _Miami Vice_ , Steve s’était assis près de lui, même s’ils ne se touchaient heureusement pas. Billy n’arrivait même pas à s’accrocher à l’intrigue de l’épisode, pourtant loin d’être complexe. Il sentait la présence du brun de manière exacerbée. Il avait l’impression d’attendre quelque chose, comme si l’air était chargée d’électricité avant l’orage. Chacune de ses bouffées d’air respirait Steve. 

Le brun semblait imperméable à cette atmosphère, ce qui renforçait le sentiment que tout cela se jouait dans la tête de Billy. 

Il sursauta quand une bourrasque de vent fit claquer un transat sur la terrasse. Il neigeait à gros flocons depuis une demie heure, ce qui semblait se maintenir. Le vent était si fort et changeant que les flocons formaient des tourbillons complexes dans le ciel assombrit, masquant les dernières lueurs du jour. Billy soupira : quel temps de merde. Il n’avait aucune envie de sortir. 

“Quand je pense que tu as une piscine et qu’on ne peut même pas en profiter, bougonna-t-il. 

— On la fait chauffer dès le printemps, expliqua Steve. On a un genre de tonnelle qui protège du froid. Mais l’hiver est trop rude pour ça. J’ai déjà dit à mes parents qu’on aurait dû la construire en intérieur, les hivers sont longs ici. 

— Pauvre petit garçon, ricana Billy. 

— Ça va, grogna Steve. Admet que ça te plairait. 

— De demander à mon père de nous construire une piscine couverte ? 

— Tu as très bien compris, pouffa Steve. Mais c’est vrai que j’aimerais bien voir ça.” 

Il n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour évoquer son père en riant avec Steve. Il ne parlait à personne de sa famille, pour commencer. Si on lui avait dit que Harrington pénétrerait dans son monde, verrait ce qu’il a vu, et que Billy se sentirait encore assez à l’aise pour rire avec lui, il ne l’aurait jamais cru. 

“Mais j’ai un jacuzzi, tu sais, reprit Steve. Ça ne vaut pas une piscine, mais ça reste agréable. 

— Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Billy. 

— Dans la salle de bain du bas. Il y en a aussi un dans celle de mes parents mais celui du bas, on peut y aller quand on veut. Enfin, je veux dire que _tu_ pourras y aller.” 

Billy était extrêmement mal né. Il n’avait jamais trempé ses fesses dans un jacuzzi, même chez ses amis de Californie. Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête. 

“Ce soir ? demanda-t-il. 

— Si tu veux”, répondit l’autre en riant. 

Steve le regarda encore avec _ce_ regard. Billy n’arrivait pas à le définir, il savait juste que cela le faisait se sentir étrange. 

Le brun se leva un peu avant qu’il soit l’heure de partir, Billy regarda l’horloge nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas déposer sa sœur trop tard, mais Steve tardait à descendre. Que faisait-il ? 

Il s’était décidé à aller le chercher quand il le vit descendre avec les bras chargés. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ? 

— Un manteau. J’ai eu du mal à le retrouver. Ma mère me l’avait acheté pour des vacances à la montagne. Il est bien chaud mais il est un peu large pour moi, alors je ne l’ai jamais remis.” 

Le brun lui tendit. Billy le prit par automatisme, et un peu par curiosité, même s’il refuserait d’accepter sa charité. 

Le manteau était en cuir brun clair, doublé en fourrure beige. Il était visiblement de qualité, Billy était à peu près sûr qu’il valait le prix de sa garde-robe toute entière. Il releva les yeux sur ceux de son _mari_ , qui le regardait dans l’expectative. 

“Très joli, chéri, articula-t-il en lui rendant. 

— C’est pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en reculant. 

— J’ai déjà un manteau, Steve. 

— Une veste”, répliqua-t-il. 

Billy lui fit les gros yeux. L’autre s’approcha doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, et alla poser ses mains sur le col de la veste que Billy tenait toujours. 

“Je ne le mets plus, comme je te l’ai dit. Je ne l’ai mis qu’une fois ou deux, en fait. C’est dommage qu’il reste à prendre la poussière, surtout par ce froid.” 

Steve avait argumenté avec un petit sourire et des grands yeux, tout en caressant la fourrure douce de l’encolure. Quelque chose disait à Billy que le joli brun savait très bien ce qu’il faisait. Il se demanda quand l’autre avait appris à lui parler pour l’amadouer. Billy avait dû être vraiment trop laxiste pour qu’il pense qu’il pouvait l’avoir de la sorte. 

Il se rapprocha encore un peu du brun, avec un air menaçant et expliqua avec une voix basse et chargée de menace. 

“Ce n’est pas mon problème, joli garçon. Et je n’accepte pas la charité. 

— Quelle charité ? demanda Steve avec une surprise exagérée. Je me disais simplement que la couleur devrait t’aller ! Il ne te plaît pas ?” 

Il était rusé. Billy regarda encore le manteau, il est vrai qu’il était beau. Pour un manteau. 

“Tu ne veux pas l’essayer ? Je suis sûr que tu le porteras bien mieux que moi”, l’encouragea Steve sans subtilité. 

Billy l’essaya et l’adopta aussitôt. Il était de la bonne taille, chaud à souhait. L’idée de sortir était d’un seul coup beaucoup moins pénible. En plus, il sentait Steve. 

“Waouh ! s’exclama le brun. On dirait une star. Retourne-toi ? J’ai cru que c’était Mel Gibson. 

— AH, AH ! Très drôle, Harrington, vraiment. 

— Sans déconner, tu devrais le garder, il te va tellement bien, en plus : oh ! Il neige ! Quelle coïncidence, c’est l’occasion ! 

— Une sacrée coïncidence, Roi Steve. Mais je n’en suis pas tellement sûr, viens m’aider à vérifier s’il tient chaud. 

— Attends, je prends mes clefs”, acquiesça l’autre en riant. 

Le brun enfila son propre manteau et sortit avant lui, l’air victorieux. Cela ne dura pas, car à peine avait-il franchit la porte que Billy le plaquait dans la neige épaisse en s’assurant que la coiffure de l’autre était ruinée et qu’il en mangeait un peu. 

“Lâche moi, enculé ! cria-t-il en se débattant. 

— Je t’avais dit que je me vengerais, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas te moquer de moi, et de venir t’excuser. 

— Jamais ! rit l’autre en essayant en vain de le faire basculer. J’ai le droit de vouloir que ma femme soit habillée chaudement ! 

— Excuse-toi, chéri, ou on reste là toute la nuit. Je n’ai pas froid avec ce manteau”, railla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. 

Le brun essaya bien de le faire partir en lui jetant de la neige au visage, mais Billy attrapa ses mains pour l’immobiliser. L’autre devrait bientôt renoncer, car Billy ne voulait pas lui faire attraper la mort. 

“Ça va, ça va, dit l’autre en s’immobilisant. Lâche-moi maintenant. 

— Mes excuses ?” 

Cela lui valut une autre vague de combat, qui se termina de la même façon. Billy constata que le manteau était vraiment chaud et décida de le garder comme trophée. Il aimait penser qu’il l’avait gagné. 

Son camarade le fusilla du regard, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. Quand il les réouvrit, Billy constata rapidement qu’il avait changé de stratégie. 

“S’il te plaît, mon lapin. 

— Non, tu ne m’auras pas comme ça, rétorqua Billy en desserrant tout de même un peu sa prise. Une fois, pas deux. 

— Mais j’ai froid, Billy”, gémit-il. 

C’était quelque chose d’entendre son prénom dit de cette manière. Le frisson qui le parcourut n’avait rien à voir avec la neige ni le vent. 

“J’ai tellement froid, continua-t-il d’une voix suppliante. Tu vas me laisser mourir ici, dans la neige ? S’il te plaît, Billy, j’ai besoin de me réchauffer.” 

Merde, il était bon. N’était-ce le froid, Billy était à peu près sûr que son corps aurait réagi en envoyant tout son sang au sud. D’ailleurs, le brun tremblait. La neige ayant fondue sur sa peau, il devait avoir vraiment froid. Le brun n’essayait plus de combattre, même si Billy avait assez relâché sa prise pour pouvoir être contré : il était simplement allongé dans la neige en regardant Billy avec de grands yeux suppliants. 

“Allez, aide-moi à me réchauffer Billy”, demanda-t-il d’une petite voix. 

Cela l’acheva. Son esprit n’arrivait même plus à comprendre ce qu’il attendait. Il releva le brun et épousseta la neige de ses cheveux. Puis il le conduisit à l’intérieur où Steve enleva son manteau. Le brun s’éclipsa dans la salle de bain du bas pour se sécher, souriant comme un gamin après une partie de boule de neige. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que Billy se rendit compte que l’autre ne s’était jamais excusé. 

* 

Le brun était de bonne humeur, il était installé au volant de la BM en sifflant un air que Billy avait vaguement choisit. Ils virent le 4X4 de sheriff de Hopper partir au moment où ils arrivèrent, il avait dû venir rechercher la petite fille étrange que Steve avait gardé la semaine précédente. Ils avaient un peu de retard sur le planning, mais cela ne l’inquiéta pas outre mesure : une partie de lui était restée dans la neige avec Steve, épinglé sous lui, l’implorant de l’aider à le réchauffer. 

Il déglutit difficilement en y repensant. 

Les gamins ne tardèrent pas, pour une fois. Maxine regarda son manteau avec étonnement. 

“C’est nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle. 

— Si on veut, grogna-t-il. 

— Pas mal”, lança-t-elle. 

L’approbation d’une Californienne, fut-ce sa sœur, le réconforta. Il regarda ses manches chaudes en se demandant comment Steve avait réussi à la lui faire porter. 

“Tu admets donc que le froid peut t'atteindre ?”, railla Dustin. 

Cela fit rire Steve ; Billy ne l’honora pas d’une réponse. 

“Si tu faisais partie du groupe, tu serais le barbare, commenta encore l’enfant en s’asseyant entre Max et Will. 

— Quel dommage que je ne sois pas membre de votre club de nazes... 

— Il y aurait pourtant des avantages, souffla-t-il de manière énigmatique. Alors, comment était ton rendez-vous ?” 

Il se retourna pour le toiser : un petit avertissement au cas où il se sentirait d’humeur à relancer la conversation. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe de reddition. Le gamin apprenait vite. Quelque chose de tacite s’était installé entre eux la veille, même s'il n’irait pas jusqu’à parler de complicité. 

“Et toi, Steve, le film était bon ? 

— Excellent ! C’était beaucoup d’action, alors il n’y avait pas besoin de trop écouter.” 

Billy, le coude posé contre la vitre, se retint de mordre son poing trop fort. Il n’avait aucune envie d’imaginer Steve profitant du manque de scénario du film pour passer un “excellent” moment avec Blaise Holligan. Tous les deux, dans une salle obscure...si la salle était vide... 

“Ça va Billy ?”, demanda Maxine. 

Billy se redressa, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il hocha la tête en direction de sa demi-sœur, Dustin le regardait avec des yeux étroits. 

Ils se mirent en route en direction de la maison des Byers, la plus proche de celle de l’ex de Steve ; la tempête de neige les obligeait à rouler lentement. Le vent s’écrasait fortement contre le flanc de la voiture. 

Il était occupé à essayer de trouver une fréquence de radio qui fonctionne quand Dustin prit la parole. 

“J’ai une question, Steve, quelque chose que je me demande, mais je ne sais pas à qui en parler.” 

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. On aurait dit que le mioche s’apprêtait à lui demander comment on fait les bébés. Billy était pressé de voir Steve se démener pour répondre – cela serait divertissant, faute de fréquence radio. 

“Vas-y, demande, encouragea le brun. 

— Alors voilà, c’est assez délicat, mais est-ce que c’est grave si on est attiré par quelqu’un du même sexe que nous ?” 

Steve fit un écart sur la route et Billy faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir que Maxine avait l’air aussi ahurie que lui, puis regarda droit devant lui, n’osant pas bouger un cheveu. 

Steve avait les yeux écarquillés, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau. 

“Co-comment ça ? bégaya-t-il. 

— Eh bien c’est simple, imaginons que l’un de nous soit homosexuel, est-ce que c’est grave ? 

— Non ! s'exclama Steve d’une voix aiguë. Enfin, non, ce n’est pas grave du tout. C’est comme ça, c’est tout.” 

Billy osa regarder Steve, étonné d’entendre cela. Tout semblait simple sortit de sa bouche. 

“Mais comment en être sûr ? 

— Que ce n’est pas grave ? demanda le brun. 

— Non, qu’on l’est. 

— Eh bien, difficile à dire. Certaines personnes sont attirées par les garçons et les filles en même temps. Mais les réactions doivent être les mêmes, je pense. Alors si tu es une fille et que quand tu vois une autre fille ça te fait quelque chose, comme – je ne sais pas – euh, les mains moites, les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat fort. Si tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de penser à elle, que tu as envie d’être avec tout le temps, que tu as envie de...de l’embrasser. Tu vois ? 

— Et ça fait ça avec tout le monde ? 

— Non, qu’avec les filles que tu aimes. Ou les mecs. Peu importe.” 

Billy avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait fort. Jamais il n’avait entendu ce genre de choses, et il n’avait jamais pensé qu’on puisse tenir ce genre de discours à un gamin curieux. Jamais Billy n’avait eu ce genre de conversation avec qui que ce soit, et il n'aurait jamais osé demander cela à son père. Il n’arrivait même pas à imaginer sa vie si un adulte lui avait dit cela, jeune : que ce n’est pas grave, que c’est pareil qu’avec les filles, que c’est juste comme ça. 

Il n’arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du profil du brun, qui avait l’air nerveux, mais s’en sortait bien. Il ferait un bon père, se dit-il à nouveau. 

Steve se gara devant le taudis des Byers, mais personne ne sortit de la voiture. Le gamin Byers était resté bien à sa place, regardant Steve avec de grands yeux brillants. Tiens donc. 

“Tu dis que ce n’est pas grave, commença l’enfant d’une toute petite voix, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit normal... 

— C’est, c’est, balbutia Steve, c’est naturel. Personne ne se lève un matin en choisissant volontairement d’être attiré par telle ou telle personne. 

— Car s’ils le pouvaient, reprit Will, ils choisiraient d’aimer les filles. Enfin, une personne du sexe opposé.” 

Donnez un ‘A+’ à ce gosse, pensa ironiquement Billy. Steve se retourna pour le regarder, alors le petit Byers développa avec hésitation : 

“C’est trop compliqué d’avouer ce genre de choses, imagine que cela arrive à l’un d’entre nous, comment réagiraient les autres ? 

— Nous autres, ça irait, intervint Dustin en regardant Will avec curiosité. Si ça arrivait, on accepterait, et on se défendrait. 

— Mais les autres ? questionna Will. 

— C’est compliqué, souffla Steve. Mais les autres, on s’en fiche, non ? Ce qui importe, c’est toi. Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse être heureux en mentant, ou en se forçant... 

— C’est fort improbable, en effet, acquiesça Dustin. Les recherches que j’ai faites à la bibliothèque vont dans ce sens. 

— Le problème est toujours là, intervint vivement Maxine. Les gens à l’école, la famille...” 

La remarque plana lourdement dans la voiture. Billy faisait toujours le mort, se contentant d’observer l’échange. Il vit Dustin sourire gentiment à Will en lui touchant le coude, comme pour le réconforter. Toutes ces questions étaient-elles pour lui ? 

“Je pense que ça vaut le coup, souffla enfin Steve. Bien sûr, personne n’est obligé d’aller le crier sur les toits, s’il ne le veut pas. Il peut ne le dire qu’à des personnes de confiance. Le lycée...ce n’est pas une bonne période pour être différent.” 

Parfois, on pouvait être tenté de prendre le brun pour un idiot, puis il sortait quelque chose de lucide et pragmatique que personne n’aurait dit, et on ne pouvait que l’admirer. Billy sentait une humidité malvenue border ses paupières, en songeant encore à quel point ce genre d’acceptation crue l’aurait rassuré quand il avait découvert qu’il était différent. 

“Quoi qu’il en soit, si quelqu’un vous emmerde pour ça, souvenez-vous que j’ai une batte de baseball.” 

Steve regarda les trois enfants à tour de rôle, habité de la fureur d’une lionne prête à défendre sa progéniture. Ils hochèrent la tête. Billy essaya de retrouver contenance. 

“Merci Steve, au revoir”, dit le petit Byers avec une voix pleine d’émotion avant de sortir de la voiture. 

Steve inspira et expira fortement avant de redémarrer, il avait l’air d’avoir tout juste fait un saut en parachute. 

“C’est tout, Dustin ? 

— Oui mon pote, merci. 

— De rien. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire... 

— Pas pour le moment, merci. Mais c’est valable pour toi aussi.” 

Il frappa l’épaule du brun avec bienveillance, à qui le rouge monta rapidement aux joues. Quand ce fut au tour de Maxine de descendre, Billy lui adressa un regard lourd pour la prévenir de ne pas ébruiter ce genre de conversation. La rousse sembla sur la même longueur d’ondes, mais Billy se garderait de tout excès d’optimisme. 

Elle partit en adressant un sourire sincère à Steve, Neil n’apparut pas à la porte. Le voyage jusqu’à chez Dustin fut silencieux, ce qui était étrange pour ce dernier ; Steve, lui, avait toujours l’air fébrile, il agrippait fort le volant et tendait les épaules comme s’il attendait qu’une autre question lui tombe dessus. 

Quant à lui, il avait totalement laissé tomber le poste de radio. La conversation, les mots de Steve, tournaient tous en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne voulait rien oublier, ni l’acceptation ni la bienveillance dont il avait fait preuve, ni le fait qu’il était prêt à se battre pour protéger les gamins si besoin. “ _Les autres, on s’en fiche_ ”, avait-il dit, et si c’était si simple ? “ _Les autres on s’en fiche...je ne pense pas qu’on puisse vivre heureux en mentant, ou en se forçant_ ”, avait-il dit. Billy avait besoin de fumer, de frapper quelqu’un, de courir à poil sous la neige...quelque chose. Et si c’était aussi simple ? Mais ce n’était pas aussi simple : “ _la famille_ ”, “ _les autres_ ”...Steve le défendrait-il ? Billy n’en doutait nullement, il l’avait déjà défendu. Serait-ce simple si tous les deux...S’ils...tous les deux...même en pensée, cela le dépassait. Il n’osait pas aller jusqu’au bout. 

Steve, Steve, Steve. 

Billy, chamboulé, alluma une cigarette avant que la voiture ne soit garée. Dustin descendit et Steve resta à côté de lui. 

“On arrive”, dit-il à Dustin. 

Alors celui-ci les devança avec un sourire étrange. 

Steve se tourna vers lui, les mains toujours soudées sur le volant. 

“Rah ! s'égosilla-t-il. C’était comment ? J’ai bien répondu ? 

— Oui. Tu...Oui.” 

Steve soupira en lâchant le volant, ne semblant pas remarquer son agitation. 

“Bien ! Super ! Tu en es sûr ? Je n’ai pas été trop, tu sais ? Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre quand Will a parlé des autres... 

— Il n’y avait pas de bonne réponse, Steve. Aucune meilleure à la tienne, je pense. Ton soutien...entendre ça”, la voix de Billy se coupa. 

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour que le brun comprenne qu’il l’avait bouleversé, sans trop en dire. Le brun le regarda enfin en semblant le voir, avec ses yeux chaleureux. 

“Tu sais, dit-il la voix chancelante en baissant les yeux, c’est que je n’ai pas toujours été un mec bien. J’ai déjà...Tu sais Jonathan Byers ? Il y avait ces rumeurs et, et, j’étais vraiment un connard à l’époque.” 

Ses aveux se terminèrent sur un murmure. Steve devait se sentir vraiment coupable pour douter de la qualité de sa réponse. 

“Tu sais que tu parles au roi des connards, là ?”, demanda-t-il en se montrant. 

Steve souffla un petit rire, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment amusé. Billy, en bon mari, posa inconsciemment sa main sur l’avant-bras de l’autre pour attirer son attention. 

“Ecoutes, tu ne peux pas revenir dans le passé, et on s’en fout de Byers. Aujourd’hui tu as été parfait. Pour Will, pour Dustin et...les autres.” 

Les grands yeux bruns étaient profondément plongés dans les siens, cherchant la sincérité. Billy n’avait jamais – _jamais_ – été aussi sincère toute de sa putain de vie. 

“Tu ferais un bon père”, murmura-t-il. 

Steve lécha sa lèvre inferieur, ses yeux fondant comme du chocolat. Billy lui-même n’était pas sûr de ce que son visage pouvait exprimer. Il savait parfaitement que les émotions fortes avaient tendances à s’imprimer rapidement sur son visage, à mouiller ses yeux. 

“Vous venez ?”, cria la voix de Dustin depuis l’entrée. 

Cela les fit sursauter. Steve était proche de lui, plus qu’il ne s’en souvenait, et la main de Billy reposait toujours largement sur la manche du brun. 

Billy remercia silencieusement Dustin, car il était à peu près sûr que sans son intervention, il aurait fait quelque chose de stupide, comme poser ses lèvres sur celles de Steve Harrington. 

* 

“Allez chéri, reprends-en un peu ! Tu as si bon appétit, ça fait plaisir à voir, gloussa madame Henderson à Billy. Et toi aussi Stevie, tu es si maigre ! 

— Je n’ai pas encore fini mon assiette, se défendit Steve. 

— C’est délicieux, complimenta Billy en tendant son assiette. 

— Oh, tu es charmant ! Quelle chance que tu aies été jumelé avec un garçon aussi adorable, Stevie !” 

Dustin leva les yeux au ciel et Billy regarda Steve en souriant fièrement, la bouche pleine. 

“Ne te laisse pas charmer, maman, il cache bien son jeu.” 

La femme frappa doucement son fils sur l’épaule en lui demandant d’être gentil. Claudia Henderson était chaleureuse et exubérante, Billy l’avait déjà dans sa poche, mais elle semblait du genre à aimer toute jeune personne avec un bon appétit et de bonnes manières qui passerait à sa portée. Elle était célibataire depuis un moment, veuve ou divorcée, il ne savait pas : elle environnait son unique fils d’une tendresse abondante pour compenser l’absence. L’enfant en profitait largement sans comprendre sa chance. 

Tout le monde était rond dans cette maison, même le chat. Ce dernier posa d’ailleurs ses deux pattes avant sur la cuisse de Billy pour la énème fois, réclamant de la nourriture. Madame Henderson le chassa en l’honorant de noms affectueux, lui ôtant toute possibilité de comprendre ce qu’il ne faut pas faire. 

“Il t’a adopté”, commenta Dustin. 

C’était peu dire : l’animal lui avait sauté dans les bras ou sur les genoux au moins cinq fois depuis qu’il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison. 

Steve faisait la conversation pour eux la majorité du temps, répondant aux questions de la mère concernant leur devoir, Dustin le coupant pour expliquer avec des gestes. Billy se contentait de profiter de la chaleur et de la nourriture, tout cela sublimé par l’absence de son père. C’était une bonne journée. 

A la fin du dîner, la mère de Dustin les fit s’asseoir sur le canapé et leur donna une part de gâteau. Il ne put en manger qu’une malgré son grand appétit. Le chat s’était étendu sur ses genoux dès qu’il s’était assis, il le caressait paresseusement en sirotant une tasse de café. Il n’avait jamais eu d’animal de compagnie – pas que cela lui avait manqué – mais il appréciait les animaux. 

Il n’arrêtait pas de croiser le regard de Steve. Même s’il tentait de s’en empêcher, il était comme naturellement attiré dans sa direction ; et celui-ci ne semblait pas le lâcher des yeux non plus. 

Le brun était actuellement occupé à le regarder par-dessus sa tasse, assis les jambes croisées près de Dustin. Il semblait amusé par l’attraction du chat pour sa personne, n’essayant même pas de le cacher. Billy se gratta la tempe avec son majeur assez discrètement pour que madame Henderson ne le remarque pas. 

“Je ne te pensais pas un type à chat, remarqua Dustin. 

— C’est parce que je ne le suis pas. 

— Tu sais quoi lui offrir pour noël, Steve. ” 

Steve avait l’air...attendrit ? Ce qui lui donnait l’impression de fondre. Il était à peu près sûr d’être rouge de gêne. Il poussa alors le chat sur le sol et celui-ci lui assena un miaulement outré. 

“Mon père serait ravi, dit-il d’un air ironique. 

— Ton papa, ne serait-ce pas ce monsieur avec une moustache, la voiture verte ? demanda aimablement madame Henderson. 

— Lui-même, répondit-il. 

— Oh, il m’est déjà arrivé de le croiser à l’épicerie ! Un homme charmant.” 

Son père pouvait faire cet effet à pas mal d’inconnu. Steve, cependant, leva les yeux au ciel en posant sa tasse. 

“ Il travaille dans cette entreprise de transport, non ? C’est pour son travail que vous avez quitté la Californie ? 

— Entre autres. 

— Maman ! Ne le fais pas chier avec tes questions, le sauva Dustin. 

— Oh mais ce n’est rien d’intrusif, répondit-elle. Quel beau pays, la Californie ! Le soleil, la plage ...et c’est immense ! J’imagine que cela doit te manquer ? 

— Tous les jours, souffla-t-il dramatiquement. 

— Mon pauvre garçon. Enfin, tu as eu moins pu rencontrer ce cher Stevie !”, gloussa-t-elle en regardant le brun. 

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire timide en s’enfonçant dans le canapé. 

“Cela me rassure de ne pas le savoir seul. Il est tellement solitaire, déplora-t-elle avec emphase. Tout seul, dans cette grande maison... 

— Maman !” 

Steve rassura Claudia comme il put en camouflant assez mal sa gêne. Billy se demanda pour la première fois si la solitude pesait réellement l’autre garçon. Quand Steve lui avait dit que ses parents n’étaient pas toujours présents, il avait tout de suite pensé à la chance qu’il avait. Mais Steve était fils unique, et si tous les adolescents rêvent de se débarrasser de leurs parents, tous les parents n’étaient pas comme Neil ; alors il comprenait que la solitude puisse lui peser au quotidien. Heureusement qu’il était riche, et qu’une dame de ménage s’occupait des corvées quotidiennes. 

Billy se demanda qui était là pour rassurer Steve lorsqu’il faisait un mauvais rêve, comme celui de la semaine dernière. 

La semaine prochaine, tout cela ne serait plus qu’un songe. Il retrouverait son père, et Steve, sa solitude. Billy doutait maintenant d’être capable de s’endormir et de se réveiller sans penser à lui. Ils n’auront plus aucune raison de se côtoyer. Oserait-il aller s’assoir à ses côtés lors des pauses de midi ? Ou le regarderai-t-il de loin, comme un étranger, en rêvant d’étrangler celui qui ose s’en approcher ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il faudra qu’il trouve un moyen de le garder près de lui. Coûte que coûte. 

Dustin lui mit un coup de coude dans le bras ce qui le fit se rendre compte qu’il fixait Steve depuis trop longtemps. Le gamin avait l’air d’un comploteur. 

Ils repartirent assez vite car Steve prétexta un travail à rendre. Madame Henderson mit un Tupperware plein de cookies dans les mains de Billy avant qu’il ne sorte, en lui affirmant qu’il était à jamais le bienvenu pour venir manger avec Steve. 

Le brun n’était pas assez éloigné quand elle interpela une dernière fois Billy sur le palier. 

“Oh ! Et mon petit m’a dit pour ce que tu as fait pour Will Byers : pas très orthodoxe mais tellement chevaleresque ! 

— Putain de merde, Maman ! Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit ! 

— Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-elle en parlant bas, je n’en dirais rien à personne.” 

Elle ajouta un clin d’œil avant de reculer. Dustin le regardait avec un air coupable, jetant des coups d’œil paniqués derrière Billy. 

Steve avait tout entendu. Le brun le regardait avec étonnement. Il attendit d’être dans la voiture pour demander à Billy de quoi elle parlait. Madame Henderson leur faisait de grands signes en les voyant s’éloigner, Dustin était caché derrière elle. L’abrutit avait vendu la mèche à sa mère. 

“Je l’ai aidé à faire un devoir, répondit Billy. 

— Un devoir ? Elle a dit “chevaleresque” et “peu otodox”. 

— Orthodoxe, corrigea Billy. 

— C’est pareil, quoi que ça veuille dire. 

— Cela veut dire que - 

—Ne change pas de sujet ! Dis-moi la vérité.” 

Il allait tuer Dustin. Claudia Henderson ne semblait pas du genre à savoir tenir sa langue, alors tout ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus. Le brun lui jetait des regards inquisiteurs en conduisant. 

“ _Billy_ , souffla-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ?” 

Une pointe d’inquiétude avait fait jour sur son visage. Billy ne voulait pas que le brun puisse à nouveau se méfier de lui. Il soupira avant d’avouer d’une petite voix : 

“Je suis seulement allé parler aux types qui l’emmerdaient. 

— Quoi ? Les brutes de leur classe ? 

— Ouais. 

— Tu leur as seulement parlé ? 

— Ouais.” 

Steve le regardait avec un air suspicieux et toujours abasourdi. 

“Je les ai menacés, et un peu bousculé, mais rien de grave, promis. 

—Dis-moi que tu ne les as pas frappés, Billy, ce sont des gosses ! 

— Des gosses qui cognaient le petit Byers chaque fois qu’ils en avaient l’occasion, et qui ne l’auraient jamais lâché, Steve.” 

Le brun mordait sa lèvre, il semblait bouleversé, mais pas hors de lui comme Billy s’y était attendu. 

“Je ne les ai pas blessés, je te le promets.” 

Billy essaya de transmettre toute sa sincérité à travers un regard aussi transparent que possible. Steve lui jeta plusieurs coups d’œil en biais avant de hocher la tête. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu leur as dit ? 

— Que s'ils touchaient encore un de ses cheveux ils auraient un problème avec moi. Tu aurais vu ces abrutis, ils ne sont pas près de faire chier à nouveau. 

— Pourquoi ? demanda Steve. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?” 

_Parce-que j’aime frapper les enfants_ , avait-il envie de répondre. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de faire de telles blagues, le ton de Steve réclamait de l’honnêteté, et après la journée d’hier, Billy n’avait pas intérêt – ni envie – de lui mentir. 

“Parce que ça t’inquiétait.” 

Le regard que lui jeta le brun était indéfinissable, c’était comme si Steve ne l’avait pas vu depuis des lustres et qu’il lui superposait l’image qu’il gardait de lui pour le reconnaître. Puisqu’il l’avait regardé trop longtemps, il dut redresser brusquement sa trajectoire pour ne pas rentrer dans le trottoir. Steve se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Billy s’attendait à une nouvelle question mais rien ne vint, son compagnon restait concentré avec les mêmes yeux indéchiffrables. 

Il se gara rapidement devant chez lui, toujours sans rien dire, puis sortit de la voiture avec un air déterminé pour s’avancer à grands pas vers l’entrée. Billy pris les cookies et le suivit avec anticipation : son attitude était étrange, il s’attendait à l’entendre crier dès les portes fermées. 

Steve l’attendait près de la cuisine ouverte, son regard déterminé ne le lâchant pas d’un pouce. 

“Tu te sens bien, joli garçon ?” 

Steve ne répondit pas tout de suite alors Billy en profita pour pendre “son” manteau à côté de celui de Steve avec un air faussement détaché. 

Il se rapprocha ensuite du brun qui n’avait toujours pas parlé, Billy se demandait s’il allait avoir le droit à un silence glacial pour le punir d’avoir agressé les deux petites brutes. 

Steve le surprit en finissant de s’approcher de lui, puis en saisissant la boite à gâteaux qu’il portait pour la poser rapidement sur la table. Le brun fut vite de retour face à lui, l’épinglant toujours avec ses yeux bruns. 

“Billy, dit-il avec sérieux, je vais t’embrasser. Tu peux me repousser mais essayes de ne pas me frapper, d’accord ?” 

Cela fit bugger le cerveau de Billy. Il se retrouva en train de regarder Steve bêtement, la mâchoire tombante. 

Le brun en profita pour saisir ses lèvres entre les siennes. 

Steve l’embrassait. Steve. L’embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes contre les siennes, mais cela ne le fit pas sortir de sa torpeur, car Steve Harrington – qu'il avait toujours cru hétéro –l’embrassait. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Steve s’écarta et le regarda avec des yeux incertains. Billy avait été tellement surprit qu’il n’avait pas vraiment répondu au baiser. Il faut dire qu’il n’était pas dans ses habitudes qu’un autre fasse le premier pas. 

Il plongea ses yeux dans les grands yeux bruns de l’autre, se laissant envahir par tout ce qu’il avait réprimé, par tout son désir tremblant pour l’autre garçon. Il se remémora pêle-mêle tout ce que Steve avait dit ou fait l’ayant fait basculer dans un abîme de convoitise inavouable ; toutes ces fois où il avait voulu l’embrasser. 

Tout cela lui était offert sur un plateau d’argent, et Billy n’était pas sûr de le mériter. 

Il attrapa le col de Steve et se jeta comme un fou sur ses lèvres. Trop brusquement, sans doute, mais cela tira un gémissement soulagé du brun qui attrapa ses bras avec force comme pour ne pas le laisser partir. 

C’était trop et, déjà, pas assez. Steve était partout, Billy le sentait sous ses lèvres et tout contre lui, il sentait son odeur et respirait littéralement le même air que lui. Il inclina encore la tête pour embrasser Steve plus profondément. Billy voulait tout de Steve, il voulait s’imprimer sur ses lèves, il voulait que le brun s’en souvienne, il voulait qu’il lui manque dès qu’il ne serait plus là. Il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de l’autre pour le goûter comme il l’avait toujours voulu, passionnément. 

La bouche de Steve était chaude et parfaite, elle avait gardé une trace du goût des lasagnes de madame Henderson et la sucrosité du glaçage de son dessert. Mais bien sûr, il y avait surtout le goût de Steve dont il voulait s’imprégner totalement. Il n’avait jamais vraiment cru pouvoir y goûter un jour, alors il ne se gênait pas pour s’en délecter intensément, refusant de laisser le moindre espace entre leurs langues. 

Le brun gémit encore, mais cette fois-ci dans sa bouche, ce qui embrasa les derniers nerfs de Billy. Quand le brun lâcha ses lèvres pour respirer, Billy ouvrit les yeux pour le contempler : le brun avait les yeux pleins d’étoiles et les lèvres roses d’avoir été embrassées, ce qui lui donna envie de les mordiller. Billy tira la lèvre inferieur du brun entre ses dents pour l’attirer dans un nouveau baiser, le brun ne résista pas. 

Celui-ci fut plus lent, plus tendre. Il était chargé de sentiments, Billy faisait passer tout ce qu’il n’avait même pas réussit à mettre en mots, accaparant langoureusement les lèvres de Steve qui rendait le baiser aussi bien sur lui. Steve embrassait comme un roi, il ne laissait pas Billy respirer. Il sentit une main glisser derrière sa tête, dans ses cheveux, pour l’attirer plus près de Steve. Il se laissa presque emporter par le brun, à deux doigts de lui laisser le contrôle du baiser. Le prochain gémissement fut le sien. 

Sa peau était douce, si douce sous ses lèvres, contre son nez. Il avait encore ses mains agrippées au col de Steve comme s’il était désespéré, ce qui était sûrement le cas. 

Ils reprirent leur souffle sans s’écarter, respirant en laissant leurs lèvres se frôler. 

“Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes, murmura Billy. 

— Moi non plus.” 

La réponse s’écrasa contre sa lèvre supérieure, la faisant trembler. Mais quelque chose d’encore apte à réfléchir chez Billy le fit douter. 

“Alors quoi ? Tu es curieux ?” 

_‘C’est juste pour t’amuser ?’_ voulait-il demander, mais cela semblait vraiment trop dramatique. 

“Non, souffla Steve. Enfin, oui, mais non. Juste pour toi.” 

Le brun conclut sa phrase en reprenant les lèvres de Billy, qui se laissa embrasser profondément. Steve fouilla dans sa bouche avec autant de soin que possible, passant sur chaque millimètre de Billy : c’était Billy qui était désormais certain de ne pas pouvoir l’oublier, qu’il lui manquerait sitôt qu’il serait parti. Ce joli garçon était en train d’achever de creuser sa tombe, à mesure qu’il plongeait plus profondément entre ses lèvres. Et, lui, écartait toujours plus ses lèvres pour laisser la place à Steve, le laissant pathétiquement le ravager, en demandant toujours plus. Steve s’écarta enfin en léchant une dernière fois sa bouche. 

Ce dernier petit geste fit palpiter son sexe, Billy se rendit compte qu’il était gonflé derrière la fermeture de son jean, à s’en faire mal. Tout ça rien qu’en l’embrassant. 

C’est sans doute pour cela qu’il n’entendit pas la question de l’autre. 

“Hein ?” 

Son égarement fit sourire Steve qui souffla d’amusement contre sa peau. 

“Je te demandais si tu aimais les hommes”, demanda doucement Steve. 

Cela le fit hésiter, par réflexe. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tenaient encore les vêtements de Steve, essayant de chasser un peu de son euphorie pour réfléchir à une réponse. Il était tout juste assez conscient de lui pour se souvenir que c’était une question dangereuse. 

La main droite de Steve glissa dans ses boucles jusqu’à tenir sa joue, sa main gauche rejoignit aussi son visage pour l’aider à relever la tête en douceur. Les yeux chocolat étaient aussi tendres que jamais. C’était Steve, ce simple constat rassura Billy. C’était le garçon honnête qui l’avait défendu contre son père, qui avait patiemment expliqué à des gamins qu’être homo ne devait pas poser problème. Billy sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine en réalisant la chance qu’il avait d’être tenu entre les mains de Steve. 

“Ouais. Ouais, je suis gay”, avoua-t-il d’une voix tremblante. 

Il ne l’avait jamais dit à personne. 

Steve hocha la tête et l’embrassa de nouveau, Billy répondit fébrilement. Pourtant, il avait de l’expérience avec les garçons. Il avait même eu le béguin pour l’un d’eux – le premier. Mais cela n’avait jamais été comme avec Steve, qu’il connaissait maintenant si bien, et dont il appréciait chaque partie. 

Et maintenant, il était chez Steve, sans personne pour les interrompre, plongé dans l’espace du brun comme un assoiffé ayant trouvé une oasis. 

“Montons”, susurra Steve. 

Mais le salon était plus près, et Billy ne se sentait pas de s’éloigner de Steve assez longtemps pour monter les escaliers. Alors il entraîna le brun vers le plus grand des canapés et une fois assez proche, le poussa dessus. 

Le brun laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en s’écrasant sur le cuir, Billy ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir en se glissant sur lui. Il posa ses genoux de part et d'autre des hanches du brun et encadra son visage de ses mains pour l’embrasser encore et encore. 

Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser qu’il avait Steve où il le voulait, juste sous lui – sans neige cette fois-ci. Steve passait ses mains dans son dos, le faisant maudire sa chemise. Avant de pouvoir y penser d’avantage, il glissa sa main entre eux pour la déboutonner afin de s’en débarrasser sans lâcher les lèvres du brun qui l’aida aussitôt qu’il réalisa ce qu’il faisait. Steve posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa jusqu’au cou, le faisant frissonner à chaque fois qu’il passait sur ses mamelons. Il retira aussi le pull de Steve d’un geste brusque, pressé de voir cette peau blanche exposée à sa portée. 

Il partit dévorer la gorge du brun, la sentant vibrer sous sa bouche. 

“Billy”, gémit-il. 

Il se redressa un peu pour le regarder. Il était magnifique, étendu là les lèvres rouges et les pupilles dilatées. Billy en voulait plus, il voulait le dévorer. 

“Oui, joli garçon ? 

— Je n’ai jamais...avec un mec. 

— Est-ce que tu veux que je m’arrête ?”, demanda Billy avec anticipation. 

Steve, d’une main derrière sa nuque, ramena la bouche de Billy s’écraser contre la sienne, lui mordant presque les lèvres tellement le baiser était passionné. 

“Non, souffla-t-il, mais tu vas devoir me montrer.” 

Billy était amoureux. Il ne voulait jamais quitter cet endroit, ce moment. Il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Steve. Il avait connu quelques garçons, mais ce n’était souvent que des moments volés et des frottements rapides, honteux. Billy voulait faire les choses biens, et il avait passé l’époque où il ne voulait pas croire qu’il était différent. Il voulait Steve, et que Steve aime ce qu’il découvrait grâce à lui. Billy voulait aussi que Steve lui fasse découvrir des choses. 

“Bien sûr, trésor”, répondit-il spontanément. 

Le visage de Steve s’éclaira, ce qui le fit se rendre compte du mot d’amour employé. Il sentit les mains de Steve descendre sur son dos, de plus en plus bas, puis passer sur ses fesses. Il cacha son visage contre la gorge de Steve pour étouffer son gémissement, Steve pressa alors le corps de Billy contre le sien, de sorte que leurs sexes s’écrasèrent l’un contre l’autre à travers leurs jeans. Cette fois-ci, Billy poussa un gémissement directement dans son oreille. 

Il fit jouer ses hanches contre l’autre garçon, profitant de la friction insuffisante et des halètements du brun. Il voulait faire tomber le pantalon de Steve pour accéder à sa queue, mais il avait peur qu’il change d’avis s’il s’écartait ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. 

“Laisse-moi te sucer.” 

Billy avait gémi sa demande contre les lèvres du brun, d’une voix plus quémandeuse qu’il ne l’aurait voulu s’il était sain d’esprit. A vrai dire, il ne se rendit compte de son désir qu’une fois celui-ci exprimé, et il était sûr de mourir, maintenant, si Steve le lui refusait. 

“Oui, s’il te plaît”, répondit Steve avant de l’embrasser. 

En un battement de cœur, Billy fut au niveau du pantalon de Steve. Le brun se recula plus loin dans le canapé pour lui laisser la place. Billy s’installa entre les cuisses de Steve qui les écarta gentiment pour lui. Billy se demanda si la petite princesse Wheeler l’avait gracié de ce genre de gâterie avant de le larguer : il en doutait. Elle s’était probablement contentée de se faire choyer avant d’aller faire joujou avec un autre. Mais le roi Steve avait sûrement connu les bouches d’autres pétasses, alors Billy devrait se souvenir des quelques expériences qu’il avait eu pour ne pas le décevoir. 

Il savait qu’il aimait cela, et il sut qu’il serait difficile de se concentrer sur le plaisir de Steve dès qu’il eut débarrassé le brun de ses derniers vêtements : Steve avait une belle bite, de belle taille et circonférence. Il ne s’empêcha pas de traîner sa langue dessus jusqu’au gland rose pour le goûter, savourant le goût marqué de Steve là où il fuyait déjà. 

Les hanches du brun tressaillirent sous ses mains, Billy les immobilisa pour pouvoir le sucer en toute quiétude. Cela lui avait manqué, et là c’était avec Steve Harrington, il n’arrivait même pas à réaliser sa chance. Il commença par mettre son gland dans sa bouche, le suçant comme une sucette. Les gémissements du brun étaient délicieux. 

“B-Billy !” 

Cela l’encouragea à en mettre un peu plus, plus loin dans sa bouche, faisant attention de ne pas le blesser avec ses dents. Il commença ensuite ses mouvements de vas et viens appliqués, savourant le moment autant que sa sensation incomparable. Billy adorait ça. 

Il n’en avait jamais assez, jamais assez de Steve et de ses cris. Steve l’empoignait d’une main dans ses cheveux et Billy aimait cela également ; l’autre main du brun caressait doucement les cheveux plus courts de sa mèche, et parfois sa joue où il sentait sûrement le renflement que sa bite faisait. Tout cela anéantissait Billy. 

Billy avait besoin de lui plus profondément dans sa gorge, alors il se retira avec un bruit obscène et prit une grande respiration avant de prendre le sexe de Steve si loin que son nez s’écrasa contre ses poils pubiens. 

“Oh ! Mon dieu, Billy !”, couina Steve. 

Mais c’est à peine s’il l’entendit. Il sentait tout, il sentait Steve complètement _en lui_. Il réitéra encore et encore en se frottant contre le canapé tellement le goût et les bruits de l'autre garçon l’excitait. 

_Son joli garçon_ , pensa-t-il. 

Il était à peu près certain qu’il pourrait venir de cette façon, gémissant et bavant autour de Steve. 

Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas sucé de bite, et ce n’est pas comme s’il avait eu cinquante partenaires. Seulement deux, pour tout dire, et cela n’avait jamais été aussi bon. 

Il se retira pour respirer, regardant la belle bite rebondir contre le ventre pâle et musclé. Elle brillait de la salive qu’il avait laissé en quantité, et était rougie, le gland écarlate. Billy la voulait partout _en_ et sur lui. Il eut honte de cette pensée qui le fit rougir. Personne ne l’avait jamais baisé, il ne s’était jamais laissé aller jusque-là. Mais il voulait Steve, là, entre ses jambes. Il voulait aussi baiser Steve, sentir le garçon autour de lui, trembler. 

Il reprit Steve dans sa bouche en osant cette fois-ci regarder le visage du brun, au lieu de fermer les yeux. Steve caressait toujours ses cheveux d’une main, il s’était appuyé sur son coude gauche pour se redresser. Il regardait Billy comme s’il voulait également le dévorer, les yeux noirs et les lèvres entre ouvertes. 

“Oui, gémit-il. C’est tellement bon, ah ! Continue.” 

Billy ne le lâcha pas des yeux, essayant de transmettre tout son désir par un regard de braise, tout en prenant encore Steve un peu plus loin dans sa bouche, sentant son gland le bruler en écartant sa gorge. Il voulait prouver qu’il pouvait être si bon pour lui, si bon qu’il ne voudrait plus que lui. 

“Oui, gronda Steve. Comme ça, oh ! Billy...Tu le fais tellement bien, _mon cœur_. Si tu savais comme tu es beau vu d’ici.” 

Les mots d’amour et les louanges firent quelque chose à Billy, qui plaqua encore plus durement ses hanches vêtues contre le canapé en gémissant fortement autour de Steve. Les vibrations semblèrent lui plaire car il serra un peu plus fort sa main sans ses cheveux, mais Billy était trop perdu pour penser à sa coiffure. Il regarda le visage heureux de Steve en le suçant avec enthousiasme, salement. Il voulait pouvoir toujours le sentir dans sa gorge le lendemain, au cas où il n’ait la chance de partager cela avec lui qu’une seule fois. 

Cette pensée le désespéra et il gémit pitoyablement sur le sexe du brun. Il ne voulait pas que ce ne soit qu’une seule fois. 

Steve caressa encore ses cheveux comme pour l’apaiser avant de bercer sa mâchoire dans sa main, le contemplant avec des yeux brillant comme s’il était précieux. Il passa son pouce sur la commissure de ses lèvres étirées et glissantes et cela manqua de le faire venir dans son pantalon. 

“Doucement, mon cœur, susurra Steve. Tu es parfait. Parfait. Tu es tellement beau comme ça, autour de moi. Ah ! Je vais …" 

Mais Billy ne se retira pas, il voulait tout. Il immobilisa le sexe de Steve avec une main, le branlant, tandis qu’il suçait le reste avec désir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’il ne sente la main dans ses cheveux se crisper, et des jets chauds éclabousser l’arrière de sa bouche. Il se recula assez pour pouvoir le sentir venir sur sa langue en gémissant de plaisir. 

Steve faisait des bruits qu’il voulait entendre jusqu’à sa mort. 

Il suça encore une ou deux fois avant de se reculer en prenant de grandes bouffées d’air bienvenues. La main se Steve qui ne l’avait pas lâché le fit remonter tandis que l’autre déboutonna rapidement son jean avant de le descendre. 

“Tu ne portes rien en dessous ?”, demanda Steve, essoufflé et surprit. 

Billy ne put répondre que par un gémissement, il était déjà à deux doigts de venir. Il avait encore le goût de Steve dans la bouche et le soulagement du contact mordant de sa fermeture contre son sexe était presque trop bon. Ce n’était rien, à côté de la main chaude de Steve qui l’entoura aussitôt. 

“Allez, Billy, je veux te voir venir.” 

Billy baisa la main de Steve qui s’offrait à lui, le serrant délicieusement. Steve commença à peine à bouger qu’il se sentit prêt à venir. La seconde main de Steve quitta ses boucles pour aller ramasser une goutte contre son menton avant de revenir à la bouche de Billy qui l’ouvrit immédiatement pour sucer le doigt : Steve venait de ramener un peu de sperme qui lui avait échappé. Une vague de plaisir gigantesque s’écrasa soudain sur lui. Il contempla d’un regard flou le joli garçon en dessous de lui tout en éclaboussant son ventre. 

“Steve !” 

Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d’une meilleure fois que celle-ci, il ne pensait même à rien, étendu de tout son poids sur Steve Harrington qui lui caressait le dos en lui embrassant l’oreille. 

Cela lui prit un moment avant de retrouver ses fonctions motrices, afin de laisser respirer Steve en se décalant. Ce dernier essaya de le retenir, mais Billy était conscient de sa masse et du fait qu’il était venu sur le ventre de l’autre. Il resta tout de même collé à Steve sur le canapé respirant fortement face au plafond. 

“Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais parler comme ça, joli garçon.” 

Steve lui embrassa la joue en riant. 

“Tu n’as pas aimé ? 

— Tu connais la réponse, répondit Billy en lui mettant un petit coup d’épaule. 

— C’était génial”, murmura Steve à son oreille. 

Quand Billy se tourna vers lui, ses lèvres furent immédiatement happées par celles de l’autre garçon. Il approfondit le baiser avec dans l’idée de faire goûter à Steve son propre goût qui s’attardait dans la bouche de Billy. Steve gémit dans le baiser avant de reculer avec un autre petit rire. 

“Est-ce que c’est aussi bon à chaque fois ? demanda Steve en souriant. 

— Le sperme ? 

— Non, connard ! rit l’autre. Avec un garçon.” 

Billy se laissa un moment pour simuler une réflexion, même s’il n’y avait rien à réfléchir. 

“Non, joli garçon, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Mais il faudra réessayer pour être sûr.” 

Steve lui adressa un sourire étincelant qui lui donna envie de promettre des choses. 

Plutôt que de s’enfoncer dans un jacuzzi qu’ils n’avaient pas la patience de faire couler, ils partagèrent une douche en s’observant et se caressant, puis allèrent s’allonger dans le lit de Steve pour partager plus de caresses. Billy n’aurait jamais cru être aussi câlin après l’amour. Mais il n’avait jamais fait que baiser rapidement avec des gars dans des endroits et à des moments qui ne permettaient pas ce genre de choses. Même ce type qu’il avait aimé ne lui avait jamais laissé l’occasion de telles caresses ; il ne s’était pas rendu compte avant ce jour à quel point qui avait été mal aimé. Il n’avait profité que de caresses post-coïtales de filles qu’il avait baisé, imaginant être avec un autre. 

Ils se caressèrent tant et si bien qu’ils durent se toucher une nouvelle fois jusqu’au terme. Il avait envie d’apprendre par cœur la sensation de la bite de Steve dans sa main ; son poids lui avait déjà manqué. Steve lui murmura encore de doux encouragements qui le précipitèrent dans l’orgasme. Ils vinrent presque en même temps tout en partageant un baiser bâclé et sensuel, Billy avait une fesse rebondie de Steve serrée dans sa main. Il voulait s’endormir comme ça toutes les nuits, et il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait irrémédiablement les en empêcher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je précise que le projet de Billy de ne pas aller à la fac, et son résonnement, se basent sur une situation d’emploi et d’économie que j’imagine valable dans les années quatre-vingt aux Etats-Unis. A ne pas sortir du contexte. Tant qu’on y est, c’est aussi le cas pour certaines remarques concernant l’homosexualité et la discrétion. 


	12. JEUDI - Ni le froid ni l'ombre

Des baisers sur le côté droit de son cou ainsi que le poids d’un corps entre ses jambes le tirèrent doucement du sommeil. Steve était au-dessus de lui, décoiffé, les pupilles larges lui donnant un regard dévorant. 

“Je n’ai pas pu résister”, déclara Steve. 

Il posa ses lèvres au centre de sa poitrine puis au creux de son cou, sur sa pomme d'Adam, plus haut et plus haut jusqu’au bout de son nez, sans toucher ses lèvres. 

“Bonjour, belle au bois dormant, continua-t-il avec un air taquin. 

— ‘Toujours pas une princesse”, marmonna Billy en retour.

Steve embrassa enfin ses lèvres, tendrement, tout en frottant ses hanches contre les siennes. La friction délicieuse fit gémir Billy. 

“Pourtant je viens de te réveiller en t’embrassant. 

— Je pourrais m’y habituer”, concéda Billy en un soupir. 

Il souleva ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de son compagnon. Steve gémit alors à son tour, puis attrapa son bassin pour basculer son bas ventre plus fortement contre lui, si bien que Billy écarta encore un peu les jambes pour sentir tout le sexe de Steve frotter contre le sien. Il renversa sa tête en arrière tout en maudissant les caleçons qu’ils avaient eu le malheur de remettre la nuit dernière. 

“Ah !

— Tu es d’accord si je te touche ? demanda Steve. 

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu fais, joli garçon ? répondit-il avec frustration. 

— Sans vêtements ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ? gémit-il en faisant glisser le sous vêtement de Steve vers le bas. 

— Parce que, commença Steve en riant, je veux être sûr que c’est ce que tu veux. Que je ne vais pas trop vite.”

Quand Steve embrassa encore le bout de son nez, Billy lui jeta un regard noir qu’il savait peu convaincant. 

“Tu me prend pour une gonzesse ?

— Non, mais je n’ai pas envie que tu paniques. En fait, je n’étais pas sûr de l’état d’esprit dans lequel tu te réveillerais.”

Steve termina sa phrase en plaçant un bisou sur ses lèvres. Cela ne facilitait pas la réflexion à Billy ; il comprit tout de même que l’autre avait peur de le faire paniquer, comme s’il anticipait ses changements d’humeurs. 

Mais Billy aimait trop le nouveau contact qu’il avait avec Steve pour le rejeter. Cela faisait trop longtemps que son cœur n’osait même pas le désirer, alors maintenant qu’il l’avait, là, comme il le voulait dans ses rêves, il ne cracherait pas sur sa chance. Et si cela devait ne pas durer, Billy voulait chaque seconde possible d’ici là – et advienne que pourra.

“C’est pour ça que tu as décidé de me réveiller comme ça ? questionna Billy en se frottant encore. Pour que je n’ai pas le temps de paniquer, hein, Stevie ?”

Il avait pris une voix sexy, et s’était assuré de mordre le bout de sa langue, qui poignait entre ses dents, tout en chargeant son regard de désir autant que de provocation. Il put alors voire avec satisfaction l’autre haleter au-dessus de lui. 

“Pour ça, acquiesça le brun, et aussi parce que tu étais trop beau, étendu dans mes draps, dormant paisiblement...”

Steve passa ses mains le long de ses côtes jusqu’à son caleçon qu’il fit descendre jusqu’à lui enlever totalement. Il reprit ensuite sa place et Billy écarta inconsciemment les cuisses pour l’accueillir. Il sentait le corps chaud de Steve entre ses cuisses, le frôlant là où il voulait qu’ils se touchent. Il empoigna les épaules de Steve pour essayer de le rapprocher de lui, l’autre comprit le message et pressa sa peau de velours tout contre le sexe de Billy. 

Il laissa échapper un gémissement en écartant encore les cuisses, cherchant plus de contact dans un mouvement de hanches encourageant. 

“C’est moi qui devrais m’inquiéter, joli garçon. Tu étais hétéro hier encore”, roucoula Billy en continuant ses mouvements. 

Les mains douces du brun caressèrent de nouveau ses côtes avant de s’attarder sur ses hanches, puis descendirent encore jusqu’à ses cuisses. Il sentit ses pouces caresser l’intérieur de ses cuisses, s’attardant particulièrement sur cet endroit tout en poussant encore pour frotter leurs sexes. Steve avait un regard avide et concentré, la bouche entrouverte, haletant doucement. 

“Pas en pensées, murmura Steve, pas depuis la semaine dernière.”

Il ponctua sa phrase en pinçant un peu de sa chair à l’intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

Alors, le brun n’avait pas pensé à d’autres garçons avant la semaine dernière ? Avant de côtoyer Billy, en somme ? Cela lui faisait quelque chose, il sentit une vague de papillon voler furieusement dans son ventre – La pensée que Steve était comme ça juste pour lui, lui plaisait. 

Il glissa alors sa main entre leurs corps, prenant soin de toucher Steve autant que possible au passage avant de venir saisir ce qui l’intéressait. Il sentit Steve frissonner au contact de sa main, il le branla quelques fois avant de prendre leurs deux bites dans une même étreinte serrée. 

“Oh !”

Encouragé par le brun, il appliqua un rythme doux, puis de plus en plus intense à mesure que l’autre haletait. La friction était délicieuse, il ajouta sa seconde main pour pouvoir les caresser plus complètement, et lécha ses lèvres pour attirer Steve vers elles – il ne tarda pas à les accaparer. C’était bon, mais Billy sentait que ça pouvait être meilleur.

“Bouge”, ordonna Billy contre sa bouche.

Steve eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Billy pouvait lui demander de s’en aller alors qu’il essayait de les faire venir. 

Bien sûr, Billy pourrait inverser leurs positions en une fraction de seconde, et faire ce qu’il voulait avec Steve, mais il voulait que Steve ait le champ relativement libre. Comme il venait de le soulever, Steve n’avait montré de l’intérêt pour les hommes que depuis peu, et Billy voulait voir Steve s’investir. Sans compter le fait que Billy se sentait parfaitement bien là où il était. 

Pour se faire comprendre sans parler, et surtout, sans bouger ses mains, il enserra le bassin du brun avec ses jambes, le ramenant fermement vers lui grâce à ses cuisses musclées. Il resserra ensuite ses mains autour de leurs sexes, créant un canal confortable pour eux deux, et se tortilla pour faire comprendre à Steve ce qu’il voulait de lui.

“Bouge !”, commanda-t-il encore.

Avec un coude près de la tête de Billy, et une main sur une de ses cuisses, Steve finit par comprendre et balança ses hanches pour baiser les mains de Billy, se frottant délicieusement le long de sa queue. 

“Ouais, comme ça, joli garçon !”, gronda-t-il en lui mordant les lèvres.

Steve accéléra et augmenta la pression de son corps sur le sien, Billy faillit venir en sentant les couilles de Steve s’écraser contre les siennes. Ils se mirent à bouger en tandem, haletant le même air, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. 

Il sentit son sexe palpiter et sut qu’il n’allait pas tarder, Steve avait également l’air au bord du gouffre, il resserra encore ses doigts autour d’eux et croisa ses chevilles derrière Steve. 

“Allez, Steve. Viens avec moi”, haleta-t-il.

Aussitôt, la langue de Steve était dans sa bouche, allant chercher la sienne passionnément, à lui en faire mal aux lèvres. C’était parfait. Un coup de plus et il sentit ses muscles se bander malgré lui, s’arquant en gémissant dans la bouche du brun. Il vint en sentant le gland de Steve frotter le sien. 

La quantité de liquide dans ses mains était trop grande pour n’être qu’à lui, Steve l’avait suivi dans l’orgasme. 

Après avoir tremblé tout en appuyant fort son bas ventre contre le sien, Steve lâcha les lèvres de Billy pour aller mordiller le haut de sa gorge, près de son oreille. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Billy de soutenir son poids, mais cela ne lui posa aucun problème. 

Steve se redressa pour regarder Billy, son regard chocolat était brûlant, comme s’il se consumait de convoitise au lieu de flotter dans un nuage de satisfaction. Billy apprécia la vue du torse musclé de son capitaine, constellé de grains de beauté, et ne résista pas à l’envie de s’essuyer les mains partout dessus. Il passa ses doigts enduits de leurs deux semences sur la peau douce du ventre et du buste de son partenaire pour l’en imprégner, tout en se mordant la langue d’un air coquin. 

Steve ne l’en empêcha pas, suivant ses gestes avec toujours ce brasier dans les yeux. Quand il se fixa de nouveau sur le visage taquin de Billy – avec l’apparence d’un faucon ayant ciblé une proie – il était sûr qu’il allait fondre sur sa bouche pour venir sucer cette langue provocatrice. 

Au lieu de cela, Billy fut surpris de sentir une main tirer ses cheveux, assez fort pour qu’il lui faille incliner la tête vers la droite. Billy siffla sous le coup de la douleur inattendue, tendant son cou pour suivre le mouvement, et Steve, au lieu de l’embrasser, alla poser de nouveau sa bouche sur sa gorge dégagée, puis la suça durement. 

Le temps qu’il se rende compte que l’autre garçon était en train de lui faire un suçon, et qu’il se décide à le repousser, il était déjà trop tard. Steve léchait son œuvre tandis que Billy frissonnait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. 

Il ne s’était pas encore remit de son orgasme qu’il sentait déjà tous les pores de sa peau se réveiller, s’animer en songeant que Steve Harrington venait de le revendiquer. Et dire que c’était lui qu’on trouvait possessif...

“Putain, enfoiré...”, se plaignit-il sans conviction. 

Steve posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de répondre, tout en massant son cuir chevelu là où il l’avait malmené : 

“Dit celui qui vient de me barbouiller de sperme.”

Billy rigola, contemplant de nouveau le torse de Steve. Le soleil le faisait briller. Le soleil... Billy se figea. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Steve.

— Il est quelle heure ?”

Steve releva vivement la tête pour regarder sur sa table de nuit.

“Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. On va être en retard !”

Il était bientôt huit heures, le stress prit place dans les nerfs de Billy.

“Deux heures d’anglais, soupira Steve. Je pourrais être convaincu d’en louper au moins une.”

Le brun lui adressa un sourire engageant, mais Billy le poussait déjà pour sortir des draps.

“Bouge-toi, Harrington ! Si je manque les cours et qu’ils appellent mon père...”

La phrase n’était pas finie que Steve se levait d’un bond, le saisissant par le bras pour les emmener à la douche. Ils ne pouvaient pas enfiler des vêtements dans cet état. 

“Et il faut aller chercher Max”, prévint Billy en se savonnant. 

En deux minutes, ils étaient habillés à la va vite. Steve passa rapidement un coup de laque dans ses cheveux, mais Billy le pressa, ne prenant même pas le temps de se regarder dans le miroir avant de le pousser dans la Camaro. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour une conduite prudente. 

La voiture dérapa devant chez les Hargrove-Mayfield seulement une minute avant huit heures. Ils étaient déjà en retard. 

Neil Hargrove était à la porte, les bras croisés, et Susan avait une main posée sur la poignée de sa propre voiture pour emmener sa fille. 

“Désolé du retard, cria Steve. Monte, Max !

— Vous arrivez juste à temps, déclara Susan en riant nerveusement. 

— Tu es plus qu’en retard, Billy, tu as déjà oublié tes responsabilités ?”

Billy s’excusa et démarra rapidement une fois Maxine assise, ne voulant surtout pas rester assez longtemps pour que son père le cuisine. Il secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger, décidé à ne pas se faire gâcher la matinée. Si seulement cette petite peste n’était pas venue dans les bagages de Susan...Billy n’avait pas de grand frère, personne ne l’avait materné durant son collège, et il n’en était pas mort. Quand il avait son âge, sa mère n’était déjà plus là, et son père se fichait bien des moyens qu’il utilisait pour se rendre en cours. Il retapait aussi sa voiture avant d’avoir le permis, tant il était pressé de ne plus avoir à prendre le bus comme un connard ; et, dès seize ans, il conduisait. Mais il était autonome bien avant cela. 

C’était comme si Neil avait découvert la paternité avec sa belle-fille, et qu’il avait décidé de le faire payer à son fils. 

Il chassa une mèche mouillée de son front pour se concentrer sur la route. La présence de Steve le rassurait : la semaine n’était pas encore terminée.

“Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi décoiffé, Steve”, commenta-t-elle. 

Le concerné abaissa le pare soleil de la voiture avant de lâcher un petit cri horrifié. Billy n’osait même pas imaginer ce à quoi il lui-même pouvait ressembler, il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu’il était beau quoi qu’il arrive. 

“Vous vous êtes couchés tard ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Steve

— Occupes-toi de tes fesses”, répondit Billy en même temps que lui.

Maxine regardait entre eux avec un air suspicieux qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Billy klaxonna pour faire bouger des élèves, sans ralentir, et se gara dans un crissement de pneus. Ils se hâtèrent tous de sortir mais Maxine pris le temps de le regarder de haut en bas : son regard se fixa sur un point sous son visage, Billy comprit soudain qu’elle regardait son suçon. Elle croisa son regard avec de grands yeux puis partit en courant aussi vite que Bip Bip fuyant le Coyote. 

Billy se sentit paniquer puis se ressaisit, il ne voyait même pas ce qui pouvait l’intriguer. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois qu’il en arborait, rien ne disait que cette marque appartenait à Steve plutôt qu’à une fille quelconque, du genre de Stacy. Cette pensée lui retourna l’estomac. 

Billy frissonna quand un vent assez fort pour faire plier les conifères s’engouffra dans son manteau, et se hâta d’en rabattre le col. La température avait encore chuté, mais le manteau que lui avait donné l’autre le protégeait correctement du froid, assez pour qu’il n’ait pas à faire d’effort pour rester stoïque face au temps de merde de l'Indiana. Pas que cela l’avait gêné avant : il n’était pas fragile. S’il avait eu froid il se serait lui-même acheté un manteau. Mais puisque Steve semblait déterminé à se débarrasser de celui-ci, il pouvait admettre qu’il n’était pas complètement désagréable à porter. Il en profita pour mettre ses mains sans ses poches doublées en fourrure.

“Dépêche-toi !”, le hâta Steve qui était déjà arrivé devant l’entrée.

Alors ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours. 

*

Le regard embrasé de Steve le hanta pendant l’histoire, l’anglais et la biologie, ces yeux possessifs qui l’avaient fixé avant de lui sucer la gorge comme s’il voulait se l’approprier. Cela le détourna autant des cours que de ses camarades qui bavassaient, pour la plupart, sur la marque rouge de son cou. A qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Qui Billy avait-il laissé faire ? Les filles de sa classe murmuraient le nom de Stacy Hither sans discrétion, et certains mecs lui avaient tapé dans le dos en lui demandant : “Laquelle, cette fois ?”, ce à quoi il avait répondu vaguement, en laissant planner le mystère. Cela suffisait à les distraire, et Billy pouvait également se perdre dans ses souvenirs, et ses fantasmes. 

Il n’aurait pas imaginé, même la veille, que Steve le laisserait le sucer...que Steve l’embrasserait ! Car  _ il  _ avait commencé. Un moment, Steve lui demandait des comptes sur le fait qu’il brutalise des gamins et la seconde d’après il s’approchait de lui : “ _ Je vais t’embrasser... _ ”, l’avait-il prévenu avec sérieux, comme si c’était réfléchit, comme si Billy l’avait mérité. 

Billy avait cassé la mine de son crayon en y pensant. 

Depuis combien de temps Steve y pensait-il ? Il avait évoqué la semaine passée, mais entre le fiasco de vendredi et son rendez-vous de mardi, Billy doutait d’avoir mérité quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu’il en soit, le joli garçon inaccessible qui lui avait attiré le regard dès le début avait fini par s’intéresser à lui. Que voulait-il de Billy ?

Il ne pouvait pas trop lui en donner, il ne pouvait même rien lui promettre...ni rien lui avouer. Steve avait ses projets et Billy les siens, et pour cela il fallait qu’il survive encore un an chez son paternel. Tout cela était dangereux. 

Pourtant les souvenirs de Steve le rattrapaient inéluctablement : le goût de Steve sur sa langue, le toucher de Steve sur ses cuisses, l’odeur de Steve...

Ce qu’il pourrait faire à Steve ce soir. 

Il l’aperçut à la pause et le brun le regarda de loin avec un sourire complice. Billy avait senti son cou le brûler. Les couloirs murmuraient le nom de Stacy mais c’était Steve qui l’avait marqué. C’était lui, personne d’autre, et Billy en était secrètement fier, comme jamais il n’avait été fier de porter ce genre de signature. 

Steve, Steve, Steve. 

“C’est un nouveau manteau ? Lui avait demandé une pom-pom-girl brune en passant une main sur le cuir. Il te va bien, comme toujours.”

D’autres filles avaient acquiescé en gloussant, et Billy avait vu le brun lui adresser un sourire en coin avant d’être interpelé par quelqu’un. 

Puis les cours avaient repris sans qu’ils puissent s’approcher et Billy avait continué à rêver. Et si... et si Steve voulait vraiment envisager un avenir commun ? C’était beaucoup se demander après une seule nuit de baise. Billy s’en voulait de réagir comme un putain d’adolescent, avec en tête des ‘toujours’ qui n’existeront jamais. Il savait comment tout cela allait se terminer. Mais tout était tellement idyllique qu’il n’osait pas presser la fin. 

Au détour d’une explication inintéressante sur le fonctionnement du système immunitaire, Billy croisa le regard de Blaise Holligan, assis juste à sa gauche. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?”, cracha Billy.

Le fils de pute ne lui donna même pas de réponse, et retourna à sa prise de notes. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il regardait de nouveau dans sa direction. Billy lui jeta un regard ennuyé. 

“Encore un rendez-vous avec Hither ? murmura Blaise avec du venin dans la voix.

— Ça te regarde ?”

Le brun n’avait pas l’air satisfait par sa réponse. Billy se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si curieux ; il ne songeait pas un instant qu’il puisse convoiter la blonde. Non. Ses tripes lui disaient tout autre chose. 

Deux minutes plus tard, le footballeur revint à la charge. 

“Je me disais juste que ça fait de toi un invité de merde. Steve a dû rester seul.

— De quoi tu te mêles ?”

Le brun le toisa avec mépris. Billy se fit un plaisir de poursuivre.

“Tu te demandes pourquoi Steve n’est pas venu vers toi, puisqu’il était seul ?”

Il regarda avec plaisir la mâchoire du grand brun se crisper et son regard se durcir. C’était bien cela. Billy mourait d’envie de lui étaler son bonheur, de lui raconter avec des détails salaces les gémissements de Steve quand il le touchait, et ses petits cris lorsqu’il venait. Mais il se contenterait de cette amertume sur le visage du footballeur, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre en danger en admettant ce genre de choses. 

“Enfin, s’il était seul”, suggéra Billy d’une voix chantante.

Le capitaine de l’équipe de football le regarda avec un mélange d’horreur et de colère que Billy grava dans sa mémoire – pour ses moments de déprime. C’était définitivement cela : le connard était jaloux. Il pouvait bien convaincre les autres, Billy  _ savait  _ que ce n’était pas  _ amical _ . Il l’avait su tout de suite. S’il pensait que Billy le laisserait de nouveau courtiser le brun en son absence ! La seule pensée qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls à la carrière, buvant des bières, tandis que Billy essayait de se motiver pour toucher Stacy Hither, lui donnait envie de lui cogner le visage contre le coin de sa table. 

Il repensa à la nuit dernière, et à ce matin, pour se calmer. D’un geste anodin, il remit soigneusement toutes ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche pour s’assurer que le suçon que  _ Steve _ lui avait laissé  _ à lui _ était bien visible pour Blaise Holligan. 

Il contempla l’idée de laisser une trace identique sur le cou du brun, mais cela manquerait définitivement de subtilité. Il devrait se contenter de mettre son poing dans la gueule de celui ou celle qui voudrait s’approcher trop près de ce qui était à lui. 

Mais était-il seulement à lui ?

Pour ne pas trop se poser de question, il se concentra sur la mine défaite du footballeur, jurant qu’il ne saurait jamais à quoi ressemblait Steve lorsqu’il était submergé par le plaisir. 

*

Après avoir mangé en regardant le brun du coin de l’œil, comme d’habitude, et deux heures de mécanique dans lesquelles il fut absolument improductif, Billy courut presque vers les vestiaires, pressé de voir à nouveau Steve. 

Celui-ci était déjà en train de se changer quand il était arrivé, la vue de sa peau à nue parsemée çà et là de taches brunes le faisait saliver. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaître tous les autres joueurs d’un claquement de doigt. 

Alors il déchargea son énergie dans le match. Vendredi soir, l’équipe jouait contre une équipe d’une ville – Lincoln, apparemment – alors tous se donnèrent à fond sous les coups de sifflets de l’entraîneur. Steve et lui jouèrent l’un contre l’autre, et Tommy avait été placé par le coach dans l’équipe dirigée par Steve. Tout promettait un scénario catastrophique, et pourtant le match se déroula correctement. 

Bon, Tommy était malencontreusement tombé à terre quand Billy l’avait surpris à insulter Steve, mais ce n’était rien. Billy avait joué de manière intense, et pas toujours fair-play, mais Steve avait réussi à organiser sa petite équipe assez bien pour l’empêcher de marquer comme il voulait. Billy avait donc dû se résoudre à suivre les conseils de l’entraîneur en organisant lui-même une stratégie. Il s’avérait moins bon que Steve à ce jeu-là, raison pour laquelle le coach avait peut-être choisi le brun comme capitaine cette année. Cela lui faisait mal de l’admettre et, il y a encore une semaine, il aurait juré mordicus que ce titre ne lui avait été refusé que parce qu’il n’était pas en dernière année.

Cependant, Steve revêtait le rôle du chef d’équipe avec une facilité qui forçait le respect. Il était beau quand il jouait de nouveau au Roi Steve. Déjà avec les enfants, Billy aimait le voir diriger les troupes comme une maman poule. Quand Billy commandait, c’était à force d’intimidation et d’ordres simples et expéditifs, et gare à celui qui oserait lui désobéir ! Steve était à l’écoute et compréhensif, même quand il était ferme et autoritaire, ce qui faisait que les autres le suivaient sans difficulté. Et Billy était prêt à admettre qu’il avait su utiliser le meilleur de chacun des joueurs pour bricoler une défense solide. 

Billy avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui arracher les vêtements avec les dents. 

L’un dans l’autre, le match était serré. L’entraîneur ne voulait pas le lâcher, lui intimant de mieux s’organiser. Billy suivit ses conseils sans rechigner, car il savait qu’il en allait de son possible futur poste de capitaine. L’entraîneur le choisirait forcément, car il était le meilleur joueur de cette école, mais Billy ne voulait pas que le coach se sente obligé de choisir entre un bon capitaine et un bon joueur : Billy apprendrait à être les deux. 

L’équipe de Steve gagna une fois que Tommy eut arrêté de saboter les efforts de son capitaine. Steve avait planté ses yeux droits dans ceux de son ancien ami et l’avait menacé avec un calme qui s’effritait, Tommy avait répliqué en faisant les gros bras, mais l’autre avait été plus convaincant. Le Roi Steve était revenu pour une brève apparition, et cela avait mis tout le monde au pas. 

A ce moment, Billy avait vraiment cru qu’il allait lui sucer la bite devant tout le monde. 

Entre l’énervement d’avoir perdu et la frustration d’un autre genre, Billy ne se sentit pas prêt à aller se laver quand la fin de l’entraînement sonna. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Steve nu à quelques douches de lui, pas sans risquer d’avoir une réaction inappropriée. Alors il resta après le match s’entraîner à pousser de la fonte sur une machine, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente chaque muscle de son corps trembler d’épuisement. 

“C’est vrai que je ne t’ai même pas montré la salle de sport.”

La voix de Steve le surprit. Il relâcha sa position et se dirigea vers lui, ruisselant de sueur.

“La salle de sport ?

— Chez moi. 

— Tu m’as caché ça, joli garçon ?

— Je n’y ai même pas pensé. J’ai demandé à mes parents d’en aménager une il y a des années, mais j’y vais rarement depuis que je me suis disputé avec Tommy. ”

Billy se planta à quelques centimètres de Steve pour l’embêter, il savait qu’il était dégueulasse tandis que l’autre sentait bon le savon et le déodorant frais. Il lécha salement ses lèvres en regardant la bouche de l’autre, juste pour le tester. 

Il prit sa voix basse et rocailleuse, vaguement menaçante, des grandes occasions pour essayer de déstabiliser le brun. 

“Bravo pour aujourd’hui, Roi Steve. 

— Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. 

— Que tu ne m’avais pas battu ?”

Steve pencha la tête avec un regard ennuyé, Billy sourit en montrant ses canines. 

“Tu ne vas pas te laver ? demanda Steve. 

— Quand j’en aurait envie, capitaine. 

— Et si c’est un ordre ?”

La demande qui s’était faite avec calme et douceur embrasa les veines épuisées de Billy. Il mordit sa langue pour essayer de se maîtriser, décidé à conserver un peu de son attitude habituelle. 

“Quelle audace, Stevie. C’est risqué, très risqué..., murmura-t-il d’une voix menaçante.

— Je me sens d’humeur, mon lapin.”

Billy s’avança encore mais Steve recula, le frustrant assez pour lui donner envie de lui courir après pour le plaquer au sol, afin qu’il puisse prendre ce qu’il voulait, afin d’étancher un peu de cette faim qui le dévorait.

“Recule, tu es sale.

— Je peux être très sale, confirma-t-il d’une voix rauque. 

— Billy, prévint encore Steve.

— Tu ferais mieux de courir, joli garçon.”

Il ne le préviendrait pas deux fois, et les yeux de Bambi de son partenaire s’élargirent en le comprenant. Il se précipita vers l’autre bout du gymnase et Billy ne lui laissa aucune avance. Le brun tenta de lui claquer la porte au nez comme il l’avait fait la semaine dernière mais Billy fut plus rapide. Il fit voler la porte et poursuivit le brun jusque dans les douches. Steve riait et grognait tout en même temps, échevelé.

“Arrête, on est au lycée !

— Tu vas reprendre une douche avec moi.

— Non ! Et je te rappelle qu’on a du travail cette aprèm, répliqua l’autre avec un sérieux précaire.

— Tu m’as donné un ordre, joli garçon. Je déteste ça. Mais je suis prêt à le laisser passer si tu es gentil avec moi. Viens là.”

S’il fallait être honnête, cela n’avait étrangement pas dérangé Billy d’entendre une commande sortir de la bouche du Roi Steve : toute son attitude de capitaine l’avait allumé pendant les deux dernières heures, et il n’en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu’il réponde à ses demandes avec entrain. Cela faisait un moment qu’il se découvrait timidement une passion pour l’air sérieux de Steve Harrington. Mais il aimait aussi cet air-là, que Steve portait à l’instant, les pupilles larges de se savoir traqué par quelqu’un de plus fort que lui et d’impitoyable, mais qui lui promettait d’être clément – peut-être. Et Steve était trop fier pour céder, alors Billy irait le chercher, et Steve le savait. Il ne lui échapperait pas deux fois.

“Allez, Stevie. Ne m’oblige pas à me répéter”, gronda-t-il avec chaleur. 

Il vit Steve frissonner d’où il était. 

Soudain, le brun s’élança vers les vestiaires en allumant une douche au passage qui éclaboussa Billy. Belle tentative ; mais il avait eu le réflexe de saisir son poignet avant qu’il ne lui échappe. 

Gagné, il était à sa merci. Le brun frissonnait en tirant vaguement son bras, les yeux sombres, pas loin de céder, tout à lui. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? Vous deux !”

Le cri perçant du coach Histle les fit se stopper net. 

“Encore en train de vous battre ? C’est une plaisanterie ?”, réprimanda-t-il en arrivant.

Billy lâcha son bras et Steve fit un pas vers les casiers.

“Non monsieur, répondit celui-ci. On se chamaillait, rien de méchant.”

Le coach regarda entre eux. Billy pensa avec angoisse qu’il aurait peut-être mieux valu que Steve ne le contredise pas. Quoi qu’il en soit, la peur éteignit le feu dans ses veines mieux que ne l’avait fait l’eau de la douche déclenchée par Steve.

“Hargrove, grogna le coach, tu n’étais pas en train de brutaliser ton camarade ?

— Non, monsieur.

— Bien. Encore un avertissement et je vous fais suivre par le conseiller d’éducation. Suis-je clair ?

— Clair, répondirent-ils.

— Tu es prêt Harrington, alors sors des vestiaires.”

Steve alla chercher son sac et lui adressa un regard désolé avant de suivre l’entraîneur à l’extérieur. 

Billy regarda la douche et soupira. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ? Si l’entraineur était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, Dieu sait ce qu’il aurait pu voir. 

Ce qu’il aurait pu avoir...il eut une vision du joli garçon à genoux pour lui, tout habillé sous la douche, pour être très gentil – afin de sucer sa première bite. L’eau aurait chassé la sueur de Billy en même temps qu’elle aurait trempé les vêtements chers de son capitaine. Billy l’aurait guidé, il aurait été tellement bon, barbouillant doucement les belles lèvres du brun avec sa bite.

Il fit couler de l’eau froide pour chasser l’image. 

*

“Devine.

— Cent cinquante dollars ?

— Trois cents, rétorqua Billy.

— Sérieusement ? Il n’y a même pas de bacs à glaçons dans celui-là !”

Ils étaient dans un magasin de meubles et d’électroménager, faisant la liste des choses qu’il leur fallait fictivement acheter pour leur ménage virtuel. Ils étaient là depuis trois quarts d’heures, bien assez de temps pour se rendre compte que Steve n’avait aucune idée du prix des choses. 

“On peut le prendre d’occasion, ça me paraît bien pour un premier emménagement. 

— Oui, répondit Steve. Pourquoi pas ? Ce n’est pas comme le canapé, je ne veux pas m’assoir là où d’autres ont baisé.

— Bien, le matelas et le sommier, autant les acheter neufs. 

— Le sommier aussi ? demanda négligemment Steve. 

— Ouais, il nous en faut un solide.”

Billy fit un cil d’œil qui fit rougir le brun. 

“Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il nous manque...Un lave-linge ! Tiens, pourquoi pas celui-là ? Il a l’air bien.”

Billy soupira en voyant que Steve pointait du doigt ce qui lui semblait être le plus cher du rayon. 

“Trop gros, objecta Billy.

— Dommage, le design est beau. Et celui-là ? désigna Steve en lui en montrant un autre de la même marque. 

— Allez, devine ? demanda encore Billy avant de retourner l’étiquette. 

— Je ne sais pas...deux, non, trois cent dollars ?

— cinq cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Regarde plutôt celui-là.”

Billy montra une lave-linge milieu de gamme du bon gabarit. 

“Ah oui, mieux ! s’exclama Steve en retournant l’étiquette. 

— Tu sais, joli garçon, si je voulais être méchant, je te demanderais ce qu’a coûté ta voiture.”

Le brun tiqua puis détourna le regard et se dirigea vers les cafetières, confirmant par son silence qu’il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Quel fils à papa gâté. 

Cependant, il ne rechignait pas à acheter moins cher ou d’occasion, et se rangeait rapidement du point de vue de Billy. Il ne connaissait pas le prix des objets mais savait mieux gérer les factures que Billy, alors il était pardonnable. Ils passèrent un temps interminable dans le magasin, et rirent franchement en essayant tous les canapés, se mettant assez facilement d’accord sur ce qu’ils voulaient. 

Ils auraient aussi bien pu choisir les premiers articles qui passaient, cela n’aurait probablement pas changé leur note, mais ils s’investissaient comme s’ils allaient réellement emménager ensemble. Ils faisaient des compromis à la manière d’un vrai couple, et Billy se surprit à se dire qu’ils n’auraient pas de mal à se choisir vraiment des meubles pour habiter ensemble. Ils avaient mené leur dossier de manière si réaliste qu’il était difficile de ne pas se projeter. 

Une caissière accepta de leur faire une fausse facture, à raison d’un numéro de charme Californien. La somme aurait fait peur à Billy si Steve ne gagnait pas aussi bien sa vie de jeune travailleur fictif. 

“Bon courage pour votre devoir, salua la caissière quand ils partirent. 

— Merci, bonne journée !” répondit aimablement Steve.

Une fois sortis, Billy tendit la facture à Steve pour qu’il la range dans leur dossier. Il regarda ensuite le papier qui l’accompagnait en souriant.

“Elle m’a laissé son numéro.”

Billy lui tendit le papier et Steve se retourna vers le magasin en fronçant les sourcils ; c’était mignon. 

“Je suppose qu’il faut que je m’y habitue”, soupira le brun. 

Il ne devrait s’y habituer que si se fréquenter devenait une habitude, ce que Billy osait à peine espérer. 

Ils avaient enfin terminé de prendre des notes pour leur devoir de gestion et ils n’avaient pas à s’occuper des mômes pour le reste de la journée, ils étaient par miracle tous rentrés chez eux après les cours pour travailler. Il leur restait à faire de même, mais Billy doutait fortement qu’ils soient productifs en rentrant chez Steve. Il envisagea la possibilité d’aller se poser chez  _ Jerry’s  _ quelques heures pour travailler – sans compter que Billy avait un devoir de mathématiques prévu le lendemain – mais un regard sur Steve lui donna envie de rouler à toutes vitesses vers la chambre du joli garçon. 

Ce dernier, indifférent à son combat intérieur, se dirigeait à l’opposé de là où était garée la voiture. 

“Où allons-nous ? demanda Billy.

— Suis moi, j’ai une course à faire. 

— Souviens toi ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois que tu m’as donné un ordre, joli garçon. 

— Tais-toi, répondit-il en riant. On a eu chaud, ce n’était pas prudent.”

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller à prendre un tel risque. Il y a deux jours, il entretenait sa réputation en invitant une blonde irritante à sortir, et maintenant il courrait après Steve Harrington pour le coincer dans les vestiaires...avec les pires intentions. A quelques minutes près, ils se faisaient virer et son père le tuait – littéralement – puis reniait son cadavre. Alors qu’ils avaient la chance d’avoir un manoir pour eux tous seuls, avec mille et une surfaces à expérimenter, sans compter qu’ils se découvraient à peine. 

Billy suivit donc Steve dans un magasin de vêtement, une enseigne connue. Il n’aurait pas pensé que son gosse de riche de “mari” soit du genre à s’habiller dans ce genre de magasin. C’étaient de bons vêtements à la mode, mais Steve portait généralement des fringues chers venant d'Europe, ou qu’il imaginait acheté dans de petites boutiques chics dans lesquelles les Harrington avaient leurs habitudes.

Steve circulait cependant avec aisance à travers les rayons, semblant savoir ce qu’il cherchait. Il s’arrêta devant un étalage d’écharpe, de bonnets et de gants ; c’est alors que Billy finit par comprendre. 

“Non, non, non ! protesta-t-il en tournant les talons. 

— Attend ! s'exclama Steve en saisissant sa manche. C’est juste pour regarder, j’aurais voulu ton avis.

— Tu me prends pour un con ?

— Non, non !”, mentit l’autre.

Steve le prit par le bras pour le ramener devant les étagères, Billy eut un mouvement assez brusque pour se dégager. Voyant que Steve se reculait d’un air gêné, il regretta son geste et se rapprocha doucement en évitant de le regarder. 

“Je n’ai pas besoin de ton fric, articula-t-il clairement. 

— Je sais, répondit Steve. 

— Tant mieux alors, partons.”

Steve se rapprocha encore. Billy jeta un coup d’œil autour d’eux pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait de trop près. 

“Regarde-moi”, murmura Steve. 

Billy finit par s’exécuter. Steve semblait calme, il le regardait d’un air doux. 

“Je sais que tu n’as pas besoin de moi, mais je voudrais quand même pouvoir prendre soin de mon mari.”

Le brun acheva sa phrase avec un petit sourire complice.

“Arrête avec cette merde.”

Le changement d’expression fut radical : c’est à ce moment qu’une bribe de conversation qu’il avait subie avec Dustin lui revint en mémoire. Le gamin l’avait mis en garde à propos de la confiance en lambeau de Steve, après que la pétasse de Wheeler lui ai dit que tout ce qu’ils étaient, c’était de la merde. 

“Tu sais bien que tout ça, c’est faux, expliqua Billy. 

— Tout ?”, demanda doucement l’autre. 

Billy essaya de transmettre par le regard que ce n’était pas le cas. Cela n’eut pas l’air de suffire, le brun regardait avec cet air incertain qu’il détestait.

“Non”, murmura Billy.

Son partenaire se détendit visiblement.

“Et si je te dis que j’aimerais prendre soin de Billy Hargrove ?”, demanda-t-il encore avec douceur.

C’était trop. Billy se sentait comme un poisson hors de l’eau, il s’étouffait quand il voulait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. 

“Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, souffla-t-il.

— Comment ça ? Parce que tu es un mec ?”

Billy se passa la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de reprendre contenance, regardant partout autour du visage de Steve pour ne pas se confronter à ses yeux. Le fait qu’il soit un mec pouvait en effet être considéré comme un problème en soi, dans la mesure où s’il était une fille, Steve le prendrait par la main et pourrait lui acheter des merdes pour le courtiser en toute sérénité. Mais s’il lui fallait analyser sa réticence, et en trouver les raisons profondes, il serait obligé d’admettre qu’il n’était pas habitué à ce qu’on veuille prendre soin de lui, juste comme ça, sans arrière-pensée, ni en attente de quelque chose. Personne depuis sa mère n’avait été comme cela avec lui. Et Billy savait dans ses tripes que Steve n’essayait pas de l’acheter. Billy adorait être le centre de l’attention, mais la sincérité de Steve... cela lui faisait peur.

Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres avant de tenter une réponse :

“Ce n’est juste pas comme ça que ça marche, d’habitude. Les gens...”

Il n’arriva pas à terminer sa phrase : “les gens s’en fichent” ? Tout cela était trop pathétique, Billy avait horreur de ce genre d’apitoiement ridicule. Cela lui donnait envie de cogner quelque chose, ou lui mettait une boule dans la gorge. Souvent les deux.

Le bout des doigts de Steve s’accrocha au bout des siens dans une douce caresse. Leurs mains étaient dissimulées par une rangée se boîte à chaussure, alors qu’importe. Ce geste faisait se relâcher ses muscles et battre son cœur. 

“J’aimerais bien que ça marche un peu comme ça, avec moi. J’aime ça, tu sais...J’ai envie qu’on puisse faire des choses l’un pour l’autre. Et je n’ai pas envie de compter les points. Si tu me laissais prendre soin de toi, ça me rendrait heureux.”

C’était beaucoup trop ; c’était impossible à refuser. Billy regarda les foutus yeux honnêtes du brun et se sentit fondre.

“Putain, achète-la moi, ta foutue écharpe.”

L’autre se moqua de sa hargne tout en le prenant de nouveau par le coude. 

“Merci, je déteste te voir frissonner à chaque fois que tu mets le nez dehors. 

— Ta gueule, je ne frissonne pas.”

Malgré la réponse revêche, il se laissa conduire vers les affaires d’hiver, et se prit même au jeu des essayages. Quitte à se faire entretenir, il ne regarda pas les prix, et choisit ceux qui lui semblaient de la meilleure qualité, et du meilleur goût. Steve ne manifesta aucun mécontentement, se contentant d’approuver ses choix. Il s’amusa des gestes comiques que Billy faisait en paradant avec des écharpes criardes pour le faire rire. Il n’eut aucun problème à choisir une paire de gant en cuir noir, mais le simple fait de porter une écharpe le révulsait. Le brun le raisonna : on était dans l’Indiana au pire de l’hiver, ce n’était pas affaire de style mais de survie. Il opta alors pour une écharpe en laine grise bordée de rouge légèrement moins laide que les autres, et Steve paya sans lui demander.

En sortant, Steve avait le sourire, et Billy ne frissonna pas.

*

Ils avaient ensuite profité de ne pas avoir une horde de mioche dans les pattes pour se divertir. Entre les cours et le travail de gestion, ils n’avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de souffler, et Steve avait émis l’envie de boire un coup. Ils s’étaient alors dirigés vers un fast-food pour se poser. Steve lui avait de nouveau demandé de lui narrer l’épisode avec les brutes de Will, puis Billy avait insisté pour payer leurs boissons et leurs frites. Ensuite, Billy s’était résigné à se plonger dans les mathématiques pour le lendemain, histoire de retenir le nécessaire pour assurer sa moyenne. Cela s’était révélé difficile, car Steve n’était pas du tout concentré sur ses propres devoirs, il effleurait sa cheville toutes les deux minutes en le regardant du coin de l’œil. 

“Arrête ça.

— De quoi ?”

Les grands yeux bruns ne trompaient personne, mais ils étaient trop adorables pour que Billy ne lui en veuille. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre son mollet. Steve regardait innocemment son livre. Billy soupira, sentant sa jambe se réchauffer au contact, mais essayant de se concentrer sur son devoir. Il savait pertinemment que s’il répondait aux avances, il n’aurait jamais le courage de se replonger dans ses mathématiques avant le lendemain.

“Tu as besoin d’aide ?”

Le premier réflexe de Billy fut de le fusiller du regard : il n’avait jamais eu besoin de l’aide de personne pour faire ses devoirs. Puis il se souvint qu’il avait aidé Steve pour son anglais, alors celui-ci ne lui proposait pas cela pour se moquer et il était peu probable qu’il s’en serve un jour contre lui. Billy n’avait pas l’habitude d’avouer ses faiblesses, on ne l’avait pas élevé comme ça.

“Je ne suis pas mauvais avec les chiffres, je pourrais te faire réviser”, renchérit-t-il gentiment. 

Le brun le lui avait déjà dit, alors pourquoi pas ? Billy poussa ses polycopiés vers Steve avec hésitation, le défiant du regard. Steve ne releva pas la méfiance, et après un regard rapide sur la feuille, il prit à cœur de lui faire réciter ses formules. Le brun était patient sans effort. Il prit une feuille de son propre cahier et expliqua certains exercices à Billy jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne. Il n’expliquait pas forcément bien, mais il connaissait les maths, alors à force d’explications calmes et persévérantes, il réussissait à rendre les choses claires pour Billy. Cela aidait que Billy ne veuille pas passer pour un con devant Steve, alors il se donnait à cent pourcent comme il avait l’habitude de le faire pour ce qui importait. 

Au bout d’une petite heure, il connaissait sa leçon sur le bout des doigts, et était sûr de réussir le test de vendredi. 

“Tu n’es pas mauvais du tout, complimenta Steve. 

— Non, ce n’est pas mon truc.  _ Tu  _ n’es pas mauvais du tout, joli garçon.”

Ce n’était pas tous les jours que Billy Hargrove faisait des compliments, cela se vit sur le visage de Steve. 

“On pourra échanger des cours particuliers de maths contre des cours particuliers d’anglais”, proposa encore Billy.

Le sourire de Steve illumina son visage. Ils avaient de très bonnes raisons de continuer à se voir une fois la semaine terminée ; il ne leur restait déjà plus que trois jours...

“Ma moyenne va grimper, acquiesça Steve en pressant de nouveau sa cheville contre la sienne. 

— La mienne aussi, monsieur Harrington. 

— Tu as été un élève appliqué, dit Steve en rentrant dans son jeu. Je pourrais te féliciter. 

— Me féliciter, joli garçon ? Je pourrais avoir quelques idées.”

Cette fois-ci, les devoirs étaient bel et bien oubliés. Il frotta son pied le long de la jambe du brun, regardant ses pupilles s’agrandir à mesure qu’il remontait.

“J’en ai une en particulier, susurra le brun en se léchant les lèvres. Mais il va falloir que tu me guide.”

Billy sentit la chaleur l’envahir en pensant au brun étirant ses jolies lèvres autour de sa queue. Car il parlait de cela, n’est-ce pas ? Perçant à jour son questionnement, Steve rajouta en ronronnant presque :

“Tu as placé la barre très haute, mais moi je n’ai jamais fait ça.

— Je serais doux, haleta Billy. Et tu seras si bon...”

Il parlait bien de fellation. Billy faillit défaillir en pensant salement que Steve allait prendre sa première bite, et que ce serait la sienne. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, car il se sentait devenir dur et ce n’était pas l’endroit idéal, même s’il n’y avait personne autour de leur table. 

“Pas aussi bon que toi, murmura Steve. Rien que d’y penser, à quoi tu ressemblais, à quel point tu étais bon...”

Le brun se perdit dans sa phrase, le mangeant du regard. Billy nageait dans les compliments, sentant son ventre faire des siennes en imaginant ce à quoi il avait pu ressembler, en le suçant avec autant d’enthousiasme, au bord de venir dans son pantalon sans être touché. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d’haleter. 

“On rentre.”

Ils se levèrent précipitamment en rassemblant leurs affaires. Au diable la commande à emporter qu’ils comptaient faire, ils coururent presque jusqu’à la voiture. Il fallait qu’ils rentrent, maintenant. Billy ne pouvait pas attendre, ne prenant même pas la peine d’allumer le poste radio avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Pour une fois, Steve ne lui fit aucune remarque sur sa vitesse. 

Ses pneus crissèrent au dernier feu rouge avant chez Steve, il envisagea vaguement de le griller pour rentrer plus tôt. 

“Tu sais, j’ai encore du mal à y croire.”

Billy tourna la tête vers Steve qui venait de parler, tombant immédiatement dans ses grands yeux profonds.

“Moi aussi”, répondit-t-il plus bas qu’un murmure en se rapprochant. 

Billy n’avait jamais été timide, pourtant sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu’il la posa sur la cuisse du brun. 

“J’y ai trop pensé”, avoua-t-il.

Il se mordit la langue pour l’avoir avoué. Le brun, lui, sembla encore plus chaud, si c’était possible : il le regardait de nouveau avec ce regard de prédateur qu’il avait eu au matin et qui l’avait fait frissonner toute la matinée. 

“C’est vrai ?”, demanda-t-il à voix basse. 

Le bruit fort d’un klaxon l’empêcha de répondre. Le feu était vert. Il secoua la tête en regardant dans son rétroviseur une mère de famille impatiente lui faire des signes depuis sa voiture. Il accéléra avant que le feu ne repasse au rouge, passant rapidement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée.

Il prit à peine le temps de se garer pour descendre, laissant son sac de cours dans la voiture, trop pressé de rentrer pour pouvoir enfin –  _ enfin  _ – __ toucher Steve, comme il l’avait voulu toute la journée, et sûrement bien avant. 

“Merde !”

Le choc dans la voix de son partenaire le stoppa. Suivant son regard, il tomba sur une voiture qu’il ne connaissait pas, garée dans l’allée des Harrington. Il devait vraiment être ailleurs pour ne pas l’avoir remarqué. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Billy. 

— Mes parents.”

*

Monsieur Thomas Harrington ne sortit de son bureau qu’à l’heure du dîner. Il était plus grand que Steve, qui n’était pas petit, et avait la même carrure. Il portait une chemise bleue, un veston ajusté de couleur plus foncée, et des chaussures assez cirées pour que l’on puisse s’y regarder. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement peignés, il portait même des boutons de manchettes. Il ressemblait à ces pères de familles riches de bonne naissance que Billy avait vu dans certains films et que, au cinéma, l’on accusait souvent de faire passer son travail avant sa vie de famille. 

Même pour Billy, qui était aguerrit à l’intimidation paternelle, monsieur Harrington était impressionnant : c’était son attitude, sa gestuelle calculée, sa contenance qui réclamait la perfection. Il s’approcha de son fils et Billy vit Steve se tenir plus droit avant de lui serrer la main. L’accueil n’était pas froid, malgré tout. Après quelques mots, le père serra l’épaule de son fils puis dirigea son attention sur Billy, qui se sentit aussitôt jugé et mesuré 

“Tu dois être William. 

— Billy, monsieur, répondit-il. Billy Hargrove.

— Je suis Thomas Harrington, dit-il en lui serrant la main. J’espère que tu as été bien accueilli, et que mon fils a pris ses responsabilités d’hôte.”

La main de Billy se crispa légèrement autour de celle du père de Steve. Il pouvait entendre la voix de son propre père en l’entendant parler de responsabilités ; il le détesta aussitôt. 

“Evidemment ! intervint Steve. Pour qui tu me prends ?

— Ce n’est pas à toi que je pose la question, Steve. 

— Tout va bien, monsieur. J’ai reçu un meilleur accueil que celui que j’avais offert.”

Le père le regarda longuement avant d’esquisser un petit sourire. Ils passèrent ensuite à table. 

Silvia Harrington était très bien assortie à son mari, elle respirait l’élégance et l’éducation. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur que ceux de son fils, étaient coiffés dans un chignon étudié. Elle portait une jupe noire jusqu’aux genoux et un chemisier blanc de bonne facture, elle marchait sur de hauts talons avec grâce. Un rouge à lèvre rouge illuminait son visage, et cela n’avait rien de vulgaire sur une femme comme elle. Elle était belle, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Steve. 

Steve avait eu raison de le prévenir que ce ne serait pas simple de conquérir sa mère, elle était en effet loin d’être une ménagère stupide. Elle souriait mais son regard était intelligent et ses phrases bien choisies. Elle avait gentiment accueilli Billy, puis s’était enquise de la santé et des notes de son fils. A table, ils expliquèrent les tenants et les aboutissants de leur devoir aux parents qui écoutèrent avec attention. 

“Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi investi, Stevie !

— Je ne suis pas seul, marmonna-t-il. 

— Evidemment, et je crois que vous faites du bon travail, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

— D’ailleurs, en parlant de bon travail...Billy jeta un regard encourageant à Steve. 

— Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en comprenant. Billy m’a aidé avec l’anglais, et j’ai eu un A au dernier devoir. 

— Un A ? s'exclamèrent le père et la mère de concert. 

— Pas la peine d’avoir l’air si surpris, rit Steve avec gêne. 

— Je suis fier de toi, annonça Thomas Harrington. Et je te suis reconnaissant, Billy.”

Peut-être l’avait-il jugé un peu rapidement ? Le père de Steve semblait sincère lorsqu’il félicitait son fils, bien que ce ne soit pas difficile d’imaginer le niveau qu’il exigeait sûrement de lui. 

“Ce n’est rien, il a compris très vite. Et il m’aide en maths.”

Steve le regarda chaleureusement, le remercient d’un sourire. 

“Serait-ce beaucoup abuser de ton temps que de te demander de fournir une aide régulière à mon fils dans ses devoirs ? demanda le père de Steve. Il n’avait jamais accepté d’aide professorale avant cela, et la fin du lycée approche. 

— Tu pourrais me demander mon avis, protesta Steve. 

— On avait déjà pensé à ça, acquiesça Billy. Et cela ne me pose aucun problème. 

— Parfait ! Conclut le paternel. Nous parlerons rémunération après le repas. 

— Ce n’est pas la peine, Steve m’aidera en mathématiques. 

— J’insiste.”

Billy était particulièrement content de la tournure de la situation. Il venait de rencontrer les parents de Steve, et avait déjà une excuse légitime et approuvée de côtoyer régulièrement son fils. Monsieur Harrington questionna Billy sur sa famille et ses projets, comme pour s’assurer qu’il méritait de fréquenter Steve, et Billy répondit aussi honnêtement que possible. Il vint bien entendu la question de la raison de leur emménagement à Hawkins, et Billy l’expédia en disant que c’était pour le travail de son père, ce qui était faux. A la fin du repas, et faute de lui manger dans la main, les parents Harrington semblèrent l’apprécier. 

Ils restèrent longtemps avec eux à discuter, la maman de Steve fit essayer à son fils des vêtements qu’elle avait rapporté pour lui de New York tandis que son père fixait le prix des cours avec Billy, puis Steve le conduisit jusqu’à une salle qui faisait huit fois la taille de la chambre qu’il avait chez son père, remplit de matériel d’entraînement qui firent briller les yeux de Billy. Tandis que Billy s’appropriait les lieux en croyant rêver, Steve fut de nouveau appelé par sa mère. Billy ne rejoignit de nouveau Steve qu’une heure plus tard, il parlait toujours avec sa maman. Quand ils prirent congés, Billy suivit Steve dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique et voler quelques baisers, sans oser en faire davantage malgré le feu qui montait en lui chaque fois qu’ils se touchaient. 

Puis enfin, frustré, il partit se coucher dans sa propre chambre, essayant de se dire que tout cela n’était pas si grave en s’effondrant sur le matelas moelleux. 

*

“Billy ?”

La voix douce le tira du sommeil.

“Billy”, appela encore la voix.

Il se redressa soudain dans son petit lit, scrutant dans la pénombre une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes. 

“Je passe juste voir si mon petit prince va bien.”

Une vague de colère et de tristesse s’empara de lui, lui serrant la gorge. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, va-t'en ! Tu n’es pas vraiment là !”

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots et sortit de ses draps d’enfants pour courir après la silhouette qui s’en allait.

“Maman...”, geignit-il. 

Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, elle n’avait pas vieilli. Elle s’assit à la table de la cuisine, éclairée par le soleil matinal de Californie. Une tache sombre marquait le côté de son cou, une tâche qui n’avait rien d’une marque d’amour. 

“Je n’ai rien vu, sanglota Billy. Pardon.”

Elle passa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et le regarda avec douceur et tristesse. 

“Tu étais trop petit.

— Alors pourquoi tu m’as laissé ?”

Il avait parlé avec plus d’amertume qu’elle ne le méritait, il regretta à nouveau. Elle revenait et il pestait comme un ingrat ; s’il lui faisait des reproches, il allait la faire s’enfuir. Encore. 

A ce moment il se rappela avec certitude qu’elle n’était là que pour un instant, sachant sans le savoir que ce n’était qu’un rêve : il n’aurait plus l’occasion de l’étreindre avant longtemps. 

“Est-ce que je peux ? Maman...”

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux bleus plus clairs que les siens, et Billy eut peur d’être rejeté, qu’elle se lève et s’en aille par cette porte de leur petite maison. Mieux aurait-il valu. Elle écarta les bras et Billy se jeta dans l’étreinte. Il était assez petit pour tenir entièrement dans ses bras. Il prit une grande bouffée de son odeur, et se rendit compte qu’il l’avait oublié jusqu’à présent. Mais elle était là, c’était bien ses mains, et le toucher légèrement rêche de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La honte le brula car il avait oublié le son de sa voix, il ne s’en rappelait que ce soir, et il allait de nouveau l’oublier. 

“Ne pars pas, s’il te plaît”, plaida-t-il. 

Et des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues. 

*

Billy se réveilla de nouveau. Il regarda dans l’obscurité la forme de la pièce et la disposition des meubles, la taille du lit, pour se rappeler qu’il était chez Steve. Il se redressa dans les draps soyeux, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il s’en voulu de réagir comme cela : les larmes étaient vraies mais sa mère n'était jamais venue le réveiller. Pourquoi avait-il cette boule dans la gorge ?

Sa mère ne reviendrait pas, il avait fait la paix avec cette idée. Du moins avait-il fini par s’y faire. Il s’en voulait de faire ce rêve de gosse, qu’il avait souvent fait. A l’époque, il se réveillait toutes les nuits en croyant qu’elle était revenue, il courrait parfois même vraiment vers la cuisine en pensant qu’elle lui préparait le petit-déjeuner, mais elle n’était jamais là. Son père lui en voulait lorsqu'il l’entendait crier son nom, alors il avait cessé. 

Billy s’en voulu de rêver d’elle, de rêver de la prendre dans ses bras. S’il lui manquait elle ne serait pas partie, elle ne l’aurait pas abandonné. Une part non négligeable de lui, encore bouleversé par l’apparition de son rêve, lui disait que c’était en partie sa faute si elle s’en était allée. Elle avait dû voir ce qui clochait en lui, qu’il n’était pas normal, ou bien pire... Elle avait dû voir que malgré son apparence, il ressemblait à son père. 

Billy se prit la tête dans les mains et essaya de reprendre son souffle, il avait mal chaque fois qu’il respirait. Ces rêves étaient une torture, car il se réveillait en s’étant souvenu de plein de détails d’elle que le temps avait effacé, alors il ressentait la perte comme il y a des années.

Il alluma la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet et marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre pour regarder le jardin immense et la forêt profonde qui le bordait. Il était chez Steve, et Steve était à quelques mètres de lui. 

Il marcha jusqu’au mur qui séparait leurs chambres et posa sa main sur le papier peint. Steve était juste là, mais il n’était pas là. C’était le destin de Billy, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il était né différent, et peu importe la personne que son cœur voudrait aimer, il en souffrirait. Présent, celui-ci serait absent, car il y aurait toujours un mur comme celui-là pour le tenir à l’écart. C’était son destin d’être laissé seul... Il n’y avait que des cauchemars pour le faire s’apitoyer de manière si pathétique. 

Il força un sourire cynique pour défier l’obscurité. 

Il envisagea de faire quelques pompes pour se changer les idées, bien que son corps soit épuisé. Soudain, le bruit de la porte de la chambre de Steve résonna, et des pas feutrés se firent entendre. Pour un moment, son cœur battit d’espoir en imaginant qu’il allait s’arrêter devant sa porte, mais les pas continuèrent jusqu’à descendre l’escalier. 

Billy soupira, à moitié content que Steve ne le voie pas dans cet état. 

Il respira encore pour se calmer, attendant d’entendre les pas de Steve retourner à sa chambre. Il attendit longtemps, Steve n’était visiblement pas allé boire un coup comme il l’avait estimé. C’est alors qu’il se remémora cette nuit de la semaine passée où il s’était réveillé en entendant Steve s’agiter bruyamment, la respiration paniquée. Il l’avait ensuite suivi jusqu’à la salle de bain où il l’avait regardé un moment depuis la porte : saisit de stupeur, la tête dans les mains, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Steve ne s’était calmé qu’après avoir regardé Billy. Avait-il été réveillé par un cauchemar similaire ?

C’est avec cette pensée qu’il enfila une chemise sans prendre la peine de la boutonner – juste au cas où il croiserait des propriétaires des lieux – puis descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds en quête de son camarade. Son camarade... étaient-ils d’avantage ?

Steve était assis sur le canapé, un verre vide dans la main. Il semblait absorbé par ce qui se passait derrière la fenêtre, quoi qu’il ne dût rien y avoir à contempler que la nuit noire. 

Le brun leva des yeux hagards sur lui et sembla prendre un moment à le reconnaître. 

“Billy ? Tu ne dors pas ?

— Mauvais rêve, avoua simplement Billy en s’asseyant lourdement à côté de lui. 

— Oh ! S'exclama Steve de surprise. Je ne te croyais pas du genre, enfin, je ne savais pas que tu cauchemardais.

— Rarement, répondit-il. C’était plus quand j’étais petit.”

Il n’aurait pas avoué tout cela il y a une semaine, mais au point où il en était...Et parler de lui semblait calmer Steve. Ce dernier évitait désormais de regarder par la baie vitrée qui l’avait obsédée. Billy y jeta lui-même un coup d’œil : il n’y avait rien à voir, comme prévu. Seul un coin de la piscine se détachait de l’obscurité. 

“ Moi aussi, mauvais rêve.”

Le rire dans sa voix semblait plus gêné qu’autre chose. Billy n’avait pas osé lui demander ce qui le hantait, la dernière fois. Il hésita cette fois-ci encore. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans sa jolie tête, mais il ne voulait pas que la question lui soit retournée. 

“ Tu cauchemardes souvent ? demanda Billy, mais cela ressemblait davantage à une affirmation. 

— Ouais, confirma le brun. Je, ouais...Mais c’est récent. 

— Il t’est arrivé quelque chose, joli garçon ?”

Il y eut plus d’inquiétude dans sa voix que ce qu’il n’aurait voulu, mais les pires scénarios se bousculaient d’un seul coup dans sa tête. 

“Non !”, se défendit aussitôt Steve. 

Ses yeux bruns s’étaient écarquillés, ses mains cessant de se triturer pour se poser sur le canapé comme pour se donner un air sincère. Billy regarda longuement le brun se raviser en passant lentement ses yeux sur son visage. Il sembla lire quelque chose dans son expression, car il soupira en s’adossant dans le canapé. 

“Si...mais, je ne  _ peux  _ pas t’en parler. 

— C’est assez inquiétant, répondit-il doucement en s’adossant à son tour. C’est à propos de cette fille qui a disparue ?”

Steve eut l’air effrayé et Billy se mordit presque la langue pour avoir parlé. 

“Comment tu sais pour Barb’ ?

— Oh, j’ai juste entendu des choses, quand ils l’ont enterrée. Tout le lycée et la presse en parlait. Il paraît qu’elle était à une fête chez toi quand c’est arrivé.”

Steve reporta son attention dehors, l’air grave, et ne répondit qu’après un long silence. 

“Ouais. C’était une amie de Nancy. Cette nuit-là, je l’avais emmenée dans ma chambre, et Barbara était restée seule près de la piscine.”

Billy contempla le profil du brun avec inquiétude, sachant très bien ce qu’il devait se dire : il commençait à le connaître. D’un seul coup, l’obscurité cernant ce coin de piscine lui parût angoissante.

“Tu sais que ce n’est pas ta faute, hein, joli garçon ?”

Le brun le regarda avec de grands yeux, les sourcils froncés. Billy avait l’impression qu’il cherchait à tester sa sincérité. Mais c’était impossible que personne ne lui ait jamais dit cela depuis la disparition de cette fille, n’est-ce pas ?

Pour le contredire, Steve s’exprima avec une voix lourde et certaine :

“C’est moi qui ai insisté pour que Nancy me suive, et c’était chez moi, j’étais responsable.

— Attend, attend, intervint Billy. Tu n’as pas forcé ta nana à quoi que ce soit, et c’était ta maison, justement. Tu n’as pas laissé cette fille dans les bois. Tu n’es responsable de rien !

— Bien sûr que si ! s'énerva alors Steve. Si je n’avais pas pensé qu’à moi, j’aurais laissé Nancy la raccompagner, ou je l’aurais raccompagnée moi-même, au lieu de la laisser seule ! J’étais un connard, Billy.

— Arrête, tu es la personne la plus attentionnée que je connaisse !” 

Cela fit taire le brun un moment, sa colère sembla tomber. Sa lèvre tremblait. D’ordinaire, Billy n’aurait pas laissé échapper quelque chose d’aussi sentimental, mais il pensait ce qu’il avait dit. Steve était celui qui avait expliqué l’homosexualité aux gamins deux jours plus tôt, il n’avait pas pu devenir cette personne en un éclair. 

“J’ai été un connard, je te l’ai déjà dit, et il faut me croire. 

— Et je t’ai déjà dit que, moi, j’étais un vrai connard, rétorqua Billy sans faiblir. Je sais les reconnaître. Tu n’as pas fait que du bien, c’est normal, tu es humain.”

Steve soupira, l’air frustré. Billy ne le lâcherait pas. 

“Steve, reprit-t-il avec douceur, son prénom attira la pleine attention du brun. Steve, si tu avais su, rien ne serait arrivé... Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C’est le genre de chose que personne ne peut prévoir ! Personne ne peut t’en vouloir d’avoir agi comme un adolescent ordinaire.” 

Steve le regarda les yeux mouillés, la mâchoire serrée. Il se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu’à poser leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. Il sentit le soupir de Steve s’écraser contre son visage. Il approcha timidement sa main de celle de Billy qui enlaça le bout de ses doigts avec les siens. Une tension terrible sembla déserter Steve qui abaissa peu à peu ses épaules. 

“Billy, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Ce n’est pas tout, mais je ne peux...

— Si tu ne veux pas m’en parler...

— Si ! rétorqua Steve en se reculant un peu. Je  _ veux  _ t’en parler. Mais c’est compliqué.

— Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt, répondit-t-il avec plus de soin que ce qu’il s’en croyait capable. 

— Je te raconterais tout, déclara Steve avec détermination. Je te le promets.”

Il se rapprocha encore pour frotter son nez contre le sien, puis se recula pour reprendre une distance légèrement plus respectable. Un sourire petit mais véritable ornait son visage, Billy l’imita, fier de lui pour avoir si bien géré la situation. 

“ Tu n’es pas un  _ vrai  _ connard”, souffla Steve en riant. 

Il protesta, mais l’entendre de la bouche de Steve lui fit du bien, car après que Billy l’a frappé il avait bien le droit de penser le contraire. Ils s’échangèrent des coups d’épaules en débattant doucement de son statut de vrai ou de faux connard, Steve releva même qu’il avait aidé Will à se débarrasser de ses bourreaux, mais Billy ne l’avait fait que pour Steve. 

“Et toi, intervint Steve la voix légère, tu ne m’as même pas dit quel était ce mauvais rêve.”

La question lui fit perdre son sourire, mais Steve avait l’air si heureux qu’il ne voulut pas casser l’ambiance. 

“J’étais coincé dans un placard avec Dustin.”

Steve rit un peu trop fort avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche. Billy le rejoignit dans son hilarité, fier d’avoir fait rire Steve quand il se morfondait il y a quelques minutes. Les brumes de son propre cauchemar s’étaient complètement dispersées, il se sentait lui-même apaisé d’avoir réconforté Steve. 

Ils restèrent appuyés l’un contre l’autre encore un moment, laissant leurs têtes se frôler de temps à autres. Billy sentit la fatigue l’envahir de nouveau, mais il n’avait pas envie de se détacher de Steve. Si on lui laissait le choix, il voulait s’endormir tous les soirs avec l’odeur de Steve et le son de sa respiration le berçant. 

“Merci, ça m’a fait du bien de te parler.

— Quand tu veux, joli garçon.”

Steve lui adressa un nouveau sourire faisant fondre son cœur. 

“Vous ne dormez pas, les garçons ?”

La voix de la mère de Steve les fit sursauter, ils se cognèrent presque. Silvia portait une longue robe de chambre en satin et dentelle par-dessus un pyjama long. Même au saut du lit, elle ressemblait à une dame du monde. Billy ne l’avait pas du tout entendu arriver, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là. 

“On va y retourner, maman. J’étais descendu boire un coup, et Billy aussi. 

— D’accord.”

Billy la salua, elle le regarda étrangement mais lui adressa un sourire. Après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Steve, il remonta se coucher, le cœur léger. 

“Encore un mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

— Ça va, maman.”

Il n’en entendit pas plus avant de refermer la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit les pas de Steve revenir à sa chambre. Il s’endormit profondément en pensant à de doux cheveux bruns caressant sa joue. 


	13. VENDREDI - Entre-deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai hésité à le poster en deux chapitres mais ça foutait mon planning en l’air. Quant à vous, n’hésitez pas à faire une pause vers la moitié, le temps d’un nouveau générique et d’aller faire pipi. 

Ce matin-là, les parents de Steve s'attablèrent avec eux dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Billy se fit catégoriquement congédier lorsqu'il essaya d'aider Silvia Harrington à préparer la nourriture – une belle salade de fruits et des toasts. Il ne parvint qu'à apporter une carafe de fruits pressés sur la table avant de s'assoir avec les autres.

Tout comme chez lui, le père de famille s'était assis en bout de table avec un grand journal. Monsieur Harrington cependant avait une manière très étudiée de s'assoir en croisant les jambes, légèrement de travers, qui donnait l'impression à Billy d'être rustre. Il arriva à lire sur la première de couverture que Thomas Harrington se renseignait sur le cours de la bourse, et il remarqua aussi que deux autres journaux attendaient d'être lus, soigneusement pliés à côté de sa tasse de café.

Billy se surprit à se dire qu'il ne serait jamais accepté dans une famille comme celle-ci, qu'il ne serait jamais jugé assez bien pour leurs fils, bien que l'endroit d'où il venait soit indifférent du moment qu'il n'était pas une femme. Etranger à son malaise, Steve lui souriait au-dessus de sa tasse.

"Tu es de bien bonne humeur", remarqua Silvia en s'asseyant à côté de son fils.

Son époux releva le nez de son journal pour regarder Steve à son tour. Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son embarra.

"C'est vrai, acquiesça le paternel. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu sourire de bon matin."

Steve se dodelina sur sa chaise en bougonnant :

"C'est que vous n'êtes pas toujours là pour le voir.

— Est-ce un reproche, Stevie ? demanda aimablement sa mère.

— Non, souffla-t-il.

— Bien, répondit-elle en lui servant un bol de fruits. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami, qui te rende aussi jovial."

Elle tendit un bol à Billy qui la remercia poliment, se sentant rougir sous l'attention. Si elle savait, se dit-il, qu'il avait frappé Steve et que depuis il lui avait sucé la bite... Steve, assis en face de lui, rougissait encore plus fort que lui.

"Je ne peux pas dire que j'aie été une admiratrice de tes anciennes fréquentations, poursuivit-elle. Au moins, Billy ci-présent te donne le sourire."

Billy se sentait désarçonné par la remarque que la mère de Steve avait énoncée avec une simplicité déconcertante. Steve l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'avait pas été une grande fan de son ex. Il ne s'était quand même pas attendu à être jugé sur quelque chose d'aussi concret que l'humeur qu'il donnait à Steve. Si c'était vrai que cela était de son fait. C'était même la première fois qu'il se demandait si sa présence avait un effet sur le moral de l'autre.

A bien y réfléchir, Billy avait été persuadé de ternir l'humeur de l'autre garçon quand ils avaient été forcés à cohabiter, et cela l'avait tout d'abord réjoui. Puis, avec le temps, il avait essayé d'arrondir les bords de sa personnalité tranchante pour se rendre un peu plus agréable, et avait fini par redouter ces moments où il rendait Steve triste et déçu. Il y avait eu du chemin depuis deux semaines. En y pensant, quand il lui arrivait d'apercevoir Steve avant leur devoir, aux entrainements ou au détour d'un couloir, l'autre avait souvent le visage fermé et l'air fatigué. Il marchait la tête haute, comme un noble disgracié, mais arborait souvent des cernes qui ne trompaient pas, puis quand il arrivait que leurs regards se croisent, l'ancien Roi prenait toujours soin de le toiser avec un air détaché avant de l'ignorer superbement. Billy non plus n'avait aucun souvenir d'un Steve riant dans les couloirs de l'école, même la présence de son ex ne lui procurait que de pâles sourires. Alors peut-être que l'analyse de Silvia était bonne, et que Billy le rendait heureux.

Cette pensée le faisait se sentir un peu moins indigne. Son cœur tambourina même plus fort en voyant le brun essayer de ne pas le regarder.

"Tu es obligée de dire ce genre de choses ? maugréa Steve.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu me reproches souvent d'être dépréciative. Tu vois que je fais aussi remarquer quand les choses me plaisent, expliqua—t-elle en beurrant un toast avec délicatesse.

— Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de faire des remarques, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Steve", intervint son père.

Thomas Harrington plia soigneusement son journal pour le placer sur les autres avant de se servir quelques toasts. Billy cru voir un petit regard las être jeté à madame Harrington, il en déduisit que ce genre de petites disputes devaient être fréquentes.

"Dis-moi, Billy, reprit Silvia Harrington sur le même ton, que penses-tu de Miss Nancy Wheeler ?

— Maman !", s'offusqua Steve.

Ce fut au tour de monsieur Harrington de soupirer, ce qui venait quelque peu troubler son apparence d'homme imperturbable. Billy, lui, se sentait pris au piège. Il resta bouche bée un moment en espérant que quelqu'un change la conversation, mais après un débat de Steve, sa mère semblait toujours attendre une réponse de Billy. Il regarda Steve comme pour lui demander la permission, n'osant rien dire de peur que sa colère ne se retourne contre lui. Il n'était pas du genre à hésiter pour dire aux mères ce qu'elles désiraient entendre, d'habitude, il n'y avait pas besoin de le prier, mais même si l'appréciation de la maman de Steve lui tenait à cœur, l'appréciation de Steve lui-même lui tenait plus encore. Or, Nancy était presque un sujet tabou depuis que Billy avait eu quelques mauvaises remarques à son encontre. Vu l'attitude du garçon, une remarque négative sur la princesse pourrait déclencher une opposition de principe spontanée, et entendre Steve défendre Wheeler était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Aussi, les réponses comme : 'c'est une salope nombriliste, une fausse prude...', étaient à exclure.

"Eh bien, commença-t-il avec hésitation en jetant de petits regards désolés à Steve, je pense qu'elle a été bête de le quitter."

Les yeux de Steve se radoucirent lentement en le regardant, bien qu'il semblât toujours très mécontent du choix de la conversation.

" Une vraie réponse de diplomate, intervint monsieur Harrington avec une pointe d'amusement. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire."

Il lui adressa un regard entendu avant de se resservir du café avec un air indifférent. Billy savait où Steve avait puisé sa propre expression de détachement. Il nota malgré tout que Thomas Harrington venait de lui faire un petit compliment.

"Quant à moi, je n'en suis pas désolée, commenta Silvia Harrington en ignorant son mari. Cette fille est sans doute charmante, à certains égards, mais elle avait la fâcheuse manie d'essayer de mener Steve à la baguette. Je trouvais cette fille affreusement égoïste. Et tout cela pourquoi..."

Steve fit grincer sa chaise en se levant brusquement. Il sortit de table sans finir de manger et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour aller se doucher. Billy, lui, s'était préparé avant de descendre pour ne pas paraître négligé devant sa fausse belle famille.

"Il sait que j'ai raison, souffla sa mère à Billy. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il n'a jamais su s'entourer. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète de ses fréquentations, je l'ai vu tellement effondré quand cette fille l'a quitté.

— Steve ne se retrouvera jamais seul."

Billy ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais cela lui apparaissait impossible que quelqu'un d'aussi bon, généreux et honnête que Steve se retrouve seul, et cela devrait être d'un certain réconfort. Sa sentence lui valut deux regards attentifs, qui le firent avaler de travers.

"Je ne penses pas, en effet, acquiesça Silvia en le considérant avec sérieux. Mais n'est-ce pas le risque qu'il se fasse tromper par des gens profitant de sa générosité ?"

Cette fois encore, Billy prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Steve accordait sa gentillesse à des gens qui n'en valaient sûrement pas la peine, des gens comme Billy. Et il est vrai qu'il avait été poussé à sacrifier beaucoup pour Nancy. Mais Billy savait de première main que Steve n'était pas faible, c'était toujours le Roi Steve, qui se battait avec passion pour défendre ceux qu'il aime, à tout prix.

"Il n'est pas si faible, répondit-il enfin. Ce n'est pas un défaut d'être... entier.

— Alors tu le pensais, qu'elle était stupide de le quitter ?

— _Oui_ ", répondit-il sans hésitation.

Un jour, Steve le quitterait lui aussi. Il ferait quelque chose de digne de Billy Hargrove et Steve regretterait de lui avoir fait confiance. Mais Billy voulait retarder l'échéance, il voulait la retarder comme il n'avait jamais rien voulu de sa vie. Ce jour-là, ce serait Steve qui l'abandonnerait, et d'ici-là, Billy ferait tout pour mériter sa générosité.

Vraiment, ce garçon lui retournait la tête.

"Alors je suis contente qu'il ait un ami tel que toi.

— Honnêtement, je pense que c'est moi qui ai de la chance."

Il regretta d'avoir parlé dès la fin de sa phrase. Cela lui avait échappé, car il ne pouvait pas la laisser dire que Steve avant de la chance de l'avoir, lui. Billy ne lui apportait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il évita soigneusement de regarder la réaction des parents de Steve en tentant de se noyer dans son bol de fruits.

oOo

Quand Steve gara la BMW devant le lycée, Billy était à deux doigts de lui demander d'aller se garer dans un endroit tranquille pour qu'ils puissent profiter un peu l'un de l'autre au lieu d'aller en cours. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire l'école buissonnière, avec son père aux aguets et les parents de Steve à la maison.

Les portières arrière claquèrent, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Steve le regarda un long moment avec les pupilles larges, semblant parcourir le même cheminement de pensée. Il regarda les lèvres de Billy qui déglutit difficilement, ne se sentant pas capable de se détourner si d'aventure le brun décidait de venir l'embrasser au milieu du parking d'Hawkins High.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le goût de Steve sur sa langue, sa peau frissonnait rien qu'en pensant à ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé de lit depuis plus d'un jour !

Seuls des cris de filles hilares les sortirent de leur transe. Il se mordit les lèvres et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se recomposer, Steve souffla un grand coup avant de sortir pour aller en cours.

Mais en sortant de la voiture, ils tombèrent directement sur Maxine et Dustin qui étaient planté à quelques pas de leur voiture et qui les regardaient fixement. Billy n'avait même pas regardé si sa demi-sœur et l'autre mioche était partis vers leur bâtiment quand ils étaient sortis de la voiture.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il avec inquiétude.

— Rien, répondirent-ils en chœur.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? demanda Steve en regardant sa montre.

— T'as raison Stevie, répondit Dustin. On y va. Oh, et c'est bien ce soir, le match ?

— Oui, répondit Steve en verrouillant sa voiture.

— On viendra vous soutenir !

— Pas la peine", intervint Billy.

Dustin lui sourit en levant un pouce en l'air avant de partir vers ses cours avec sa salope curieuse de demi-sœur. Steve l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle qui était la plus proche, et le laissa avec un "bonne chance" qui lui rappela qu'un contrôle l'attendait.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, Billy était à peu près sûr d'avoir réussi son contrôle et n'avait qu'une envie : remercier Steve en nature. C'était comme si se concentrer durant deux heures pour ne pas penser au brun avait été un effort surhumain. Surtout quand les questions de maths lui faisaient penser à celui qui lui avait fait du pied tout en les lui faisant réviser. Il bouscula presque ses camarades en sortant avant tout le monde du cours dans l'optique de coincer le brun quelque part, dans une salle vide de préférence. Peut-être arriverait-il à le convaincre de passer la pause avec lui dans un placard ? C'était dangereux mais il était désespéré. Les parents de Steve n'avaient pas précisé combien de temps ils comptaient rester chez eux. Peut-être jusqu'à lundi. Billy n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient eu accès à un lit King-size moelleux pendant quatre jours et qu'ils ne l'aient pas plus exploité. Quand il pensait à tous les endroits où il aurait pu plaquer Steve sans se faire inquiéter...

Une fille se poussa rapidement de son passage et il parvint à voir les épaules larges de Steve à l'autre bout du couloir. Il avait la tête derrière sa porte de casier mais Billy le reconnaitrait peu importe ce qu'il apercevait de lui. En l'occurrence, son adorable fessier moulé dans un jean _Levis_ neuf _made in_ New York. Le suçon toujours présent sur son propre cou le brûlait.

Steve, Steve, Steve.

La cerise sur le gâteau était qu'il était sorti de la classe avant l'autre enculé d'Holligan, qui n'était donc pas occupé à respirer l'air de _son_ Steve.

Une silhouette se mit sur son passage et il tenta de le pousser sans ménagement, à renfort de grand coup d'épaule, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'écarter.

"Ôte-toi de mon chemin, menaça-t-il.

— Billy."

L'appellation familière le fit regarder celui qui interrompait sa marche : c'était Jonathan Byers. Il avait toujours l'air aussi flippant, avec ses cheveux ternes coiffés au bol et ses cernes creusées dans son teint blafard. _Lui_ , avait piqué la copine de Steve Harrington ?

"Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

— J'aimerais juste te dire quelques mots."

Il semblait parfaitement insensible à l'humeur de Billy, et son aura menaçante ne l'impressionnait guère. C'est sûrement ce qui attira son attention plus que sa demande en elle-même. Il jeta encore un regard vers Steve qui semblait maintenant en pleine conversation avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Ce ne sera pas long."

Billy se résigna. Le grand frère Byers n'avait jamais cherché à communiquer avec lui, alors il ne le faisait sûrement pas pour rien. De plus, en tant que proche de Steve – tout cela était incompréhensible – mieux valait ne pas l'éconduire trop brutalement. Il ne voulait pas avoir à savoir ce qui se passerait si Steve venait à se sentir obligé de choisir entre ses amis et lui.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et le suivit jusqu'à une petite salle où des photos étaient mises à sécher sur un fil, il y avait dans un coin un bac de liquide qui devait servir au développement de photographies. Billy nota mentalement l'endroit d'une croix pour s'y enfermer avec Steve au besoin.

"Alors, commença-t-il la voix chantante, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Byers ?

— Te remercier, pour ce que tu as fait pour mon frère."

Il ne s'y était pas attendu, et il laissa l'étonnement s'imprimer sur son visage. Voilà ce qui se passait quand on cherchait à ne pas ébruiter quelque chose.

"Eh bien, de rien, je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui."

Jonathan pencha légèrement la tête pour l'étudier, mais ne laissa rien d'autre transparaître sur ses traits ou dans sa gestuelle. Pour un peu, Billy se sentirait mal à l'aise.

"Pour Steve ?", demanda –t-il avec pertinence.

Billy ne savait pas trop quoi dire, le mec était moins con qu'il en avait l'air. Son absence d'émotions visibles rendait difficile de trouver une réponse ; Billy ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Le silence de Billy sembla assez éloquent pour l'autre qui reprit :

"Qu'importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est que Will ne se fait plus embêter, désormais. Grâce à toi.

— Et alors, tu comptes m'en tailler une ?", se moqua en riant Billy pour se détendre lui-même.

Le garçon cligna lentement des yeux, mais ne montra ni vexation, ni amusement, ni dégoût. Billy commençait doucement à se sentir intimidé. Il comprenait pourquoi ce gars était ostracisé.

"Je pense que ça n'intéresse ni toi ni moi, répondit-il calmement.

— Tu l'as dit.

— En tous cas ma mère et moi t'en sommes reconnaissant, et je voulais que tu le saches.

— Message reçu."

Le grand frère Byers avait ôté à Billy toute envie de prolonger la conversation par des provocation. Alors l'autre hocha la tête, et ils sortirent de la salle. Avant de se retourner pour partir, Jonathan Byers lui adressa une dernière phrase discrète.

"C'est bien que Steve et toi vous entendiez."

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à une réponse, le garçon avait tourné le dos pour partir. Billy se retrouva à regarder son dos en clignant des yeux bêtement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque ce matin, et cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Quelque part, il se disait qu'il s'était fait accepter par l'entourage du brun. Il se retourna pour voir son "mari" sourire dans le couloir : c'était peut-être vrai, qu'ils se faisaient du bien.

Mais en s'approchant il remarqua qu'il n'était pas l'instigateur de ce sourire : Steve parlait avec Blaise Holligan.

Parfait, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Il s'avança vers eux sans prendre la peine de répondre à Tommy qui l'appelait dans son dos. Le visage du footballeur se froissa quand il le vit approcher d'eux. Steve en revanche, qui regardait dans l'autre sens, sursauta lorsque Billy passa un bras autour de son épaule. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampooing, et aussi son odeur à lui, qui lui rappelait le goût de sa peau. Il se sentit par-dessus tout frissonner de l'élan de possessivité qui s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait le partager avec personne, et se sentait presque obligé de l'emporter loin du maudit footballeur, il aurait voulu que tout le monde sache qu'il était à lui. Il prit soin de frotter la manche de son épais manteau de cuir contre l'oreille tendre du brun pour rappeler à Steve son existence.

Or, Steve rayonnait sous son bras possessif. Il le regardait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, l'air amusé.

Pour changer, il décida de tester une nouvelle tactique. Puisque la menace ne faisait jamais dégager Holligan – semblant seulement le rendre plus tenace – il prit le pari de jouer au gars sympa. Pour se donner du cœur, il se répétait intérieurement : " _tu n'es pas une menace, enfoiré, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te provoque, tu n'es rien pour lui_ ".

"Salut Holligan, amorça-t-il en tendant la main vers lui. Quoi de neuf, amigo ?

— Tu m'as vu en maths, répondit-il sans entrain en lui serrant la main.

— Haha, oui, mais tu sais ce que c'est, le premier cours de la journée...Bon, navré d'interrompre votre petite conversation, mais il faut que je t'emprunte mon mari pour quelque chose d'important. Où est le tiens, d'ailleurs ?"

Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir où était Tommy, puisqu'on l'entendait beugler à l'autre bout du couloir. Le footballeur lança une moue dégoutée par-dessus son épaule avant de regarder Steve, lui priant sûrement silencieusement de refuser.

Mais Steve se pressa davantage contre lui, son regard pétillant. S'il voulait être emporté loin de l'ignoble Holligan, Billy était son chevalier servant. Ou était-ce simplement le possessif : "mon mari" qui l'avait amusé ?... Excité ? La seule chose qui importait, c'était de savoir comment Billy allait parvenir à le tirer jusqu'à une salle vide sans craquer, et le plaquer contre un casier.

Une main passant contre sa cuisse le fit douter de sa réussite.

Steve commença à s'excuser auprès d'Holligan quand la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentit. Alors, le brun fit une mine désolée, et le footballeur le toisa d'un air narquois. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la semaine pour sauter un cours, ni pour faire sauter les dents du brun.

Il vit Steve s'extraire doucement de dessous son bras, se sentant trahis par l'univers.

"Je ne peux pas être en retard avec madame Hassle", murmura le brun très près de son oreille.

Après un dernier regard désolé, et un dernier frottement discret à sa cuisse, le brun s'en alla loin de lui. Il en aurait presque eu la larme à l'œil.

Seule restait la gueule satisfaite de Blaise Holligan, qui lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte de leur prochain cours commun.

"Après toi, _amigo_ ", déclara Holligan avec un petit sourire.

Les claquements de talons distinctifs de la prof arrivant l'empêchèrent de lui faire ravaler son air satisfait. Pour son mental, il prit soin de s'assoir à l'avant de la salle afin ne pas avoir à poser les yeux sur lui.

Il passa ensuite deux heures à frotter son cou en essayant de ne pas penser aux lèvres de Steve marquant leurs territoires.

oOo

"...Je suis certaine que vous allez gagner, l'équipe de cette année est imbattable ! Ensuite, on ira fêter ça chez Brice Hobson, il est allé chercher une demie douzaine de futs de bière pour l'occasion !"

La pom-pom girl à moitié sur ses genoux n'arrêtait pas de babiller, mais Billy ne lui prêtait pas grande attention. Le plateau repas de ce midi était composé à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de féculents, comme avant chaque match, et c'était en vain que Billy avait essayé de se concentrer dessus. Steve était en plein dans sa ligne de mire, mangeant avec son ex et Byers. Ce dernier était toujours flippant, mais Billy n'avait pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui à quel point son calme était olympien. La princesse Wheeler semblait animer en grande partie la conversation, et Steve intervenait de temps en temps. Steve avait regardé dans sa direction en tout deux fois, et était vite revenu à sa table en voyant Billy attablé comme un roi entouré par ses sujets. Billy n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment lui réagirait s'il devait regarder Steve se faire grimper dessus par l'équipe de pom-pom girls du lycée.

Entre deux prédictions sur leur futur score de la part de Tommy, il se demanda ce que Steve avait bien pu voir chez elle, cette Nancy Wheeler. N'était-ce le frisson de la chasse, Billy n'aurait vu aucun intérêt à poursuivre une fille comme elle. Ses bras maigres à la peau translucides, ses cheveux quelconques, son cou nerveux, ses traits anguleux...Billy pourrait la broyer en la serrant dans la paume de ses mains, comme un oiseau tombé du nid. Steve avait dû la baiser doucement de peur de la briser : elle avait tout de la porcelaine. Et elle avait cette manière de regarder avec ses grands yeux de poupée, difficile à croire que ce n'était pas calculé. Non, Billy ne voyait pas ce que Steve avait pu aimer chez elle. En tous cas, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Billy ; s'il fallait qu'il se choisisse un genre de fille, bien entendu.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus la frustration que lui inspirait la vue de cette fille prenait sens. Cette Nancy, avec ses airs de ballerine impassible, ne ressemblait en rien à Billy. Pourtant, Steve l'avait aimé, _elle_.

"D'ailleurs, vous pensez que la sœur de Brice a vraiment une histoire avec Steve Harrington ? demanda quelqu'un à sa table.

— Quoi ? Qui ? demanda-t-il en sortant de son introspection.

— Alice Hobson, la sœur de Brice, répondit la brune collée à lui. Tout le monde l'a vue danser avec lui à la soirée de Mike, et il l'a même raccompagnée à sa voiture.

— Qui ça intéresse ? bougonna Tommy.

— Tout le monde ! On ne l'avait pas vu s'intéresser à quelqu'un depuis Wheeler, répondit une blonde.

— J'ai essayé de demander à Alice s'il s'était passé quelque chose, intervint Carole avec un air médisant, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire. Autant dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis, ricana-t-elle.

— Je n'en suis pas sûre, il avait l'air très intéressé, commenta la brune. Il faudrait demander à Jenny.

— A croire que cette fille l'a ensorcelée, soupira une rousse en regardant Nancy Wheeler.

— Oui...quel dommage, se lamenta la brune. En tout cas ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle lui a fait porter ses livres en sortant d'anglais tout à l'heure.

— Quoi ?", s'exclama encore Billy.

Cette fois-ci, le ton qu'il avait employé attira l'attention de la tablée. Passé la surprise de le voir s'investir dans les affaires de cœur de son partenaire de gestion, les ragots reprirent de plus belles. Les filles étaient ravies de le compter parmi leurs auditeurs.

"Mais tu ne sais rien, toi, Billy ? Vous êtes en "couple" après tout, se moqua Carole.

— Nan, je ne sais même pas qui est cette fille.

— Tu étais trop bourré pour t'en souvenir", plaisanta Tommy.

Billy détesta cette peste de Carole pour lui rappeler que Steve ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

Si Steve avait fréquenté quelqu'un, il l'aurait forcément remarqué. La seule personne avec qui il avait trainé en dehors de Billy ces derniers temps était Blaise Holligan. Cela n'empêcha pas Billy de regarder Steve sous toutes les coutures en redoutant de voir quelque chose qui confirmerait cette histoire. Si cette fille lui avait fait porter ses livres, elle avait très bien pu lui donner rendez-vous, ou lui laisser son numéro de téléphone. Ou même le tirer dans un coin pour l'embrasser comme Billy n'avait pas pu le faire.

"Tu tapes du pied", gloussa la brune dans son oreille.

 _Mon lapin_ , songea Billy. Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir davantage, il s'était mis debout, son plateau en main, pour se diriger vers la table des trois looseurs. Il balança presque son plateau sur la table avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur le banc près de son époux. Trois paires d'yeux étonnés se posèrent sur lui.

"Billy ? demanda Steve.

— Stevie.

— Hargrove, interrompit Nancy. Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

— Je viens m'assurer que notre cher capitaine mange sa ration. Une journée très physique nous attend", répondit-il sans lâcher le brun des yeux.

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent, ce qui ne devait pas échapper aux deux autres.

"Le match de ce soir ? demanda placidement Jonathan.

— Bingo."

Steve se redressa, reprenant contenance.

"Eh bien rassure toi, chéri, je me nourris correctement", déclara Steve.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire prendre aussi bas que celle de Wheeler. Jonathan, quant à lui, se contenta de cligner deux fois des yeux. C'était la première fois que Steve l'appelait comme cela devant un public – quoi que ce soit peut-être plus choquant en privé...

"Chéri ? murmura la fille.

— Il m'appelle comme ça tout le temps pour m'emmerder", répondit rapidement Steve.

Dans un coin de son regard, il vit un troupeau de footballeur passer les portes de la cafétaria, notamment un brun de haute stature qui lui inspira un besoin express d'emporter Steve loin d'ici.

"Bon, tu te souviens que j'avais quelque chose d'important à te montrer ?"

L'empressement dans sa voix dut achever de convaincre le brun qui attrapa sa pomme pour la fourrer dans la poche de son manteau.

"Je te suis."

Billy eut un sourire triomphal – il avait bientôt réussi à emmener Steve à l'écart ! – et croisa le regard de Blaise Holligan en se levant. Il serait difficile de décrire le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent, en tous cas Billy eut un sourire encore plus franc lorsqu'il se détourna pour suivre Steve hors du réfectoire.

Billy prit ensuite la tête de la marche pour guider Steve à trois couloirs de là avec de grandes enjambées. Il bifurqua ensuite dans la salle de mécanique qui restait libre le midi. Pour une fois, la chance lui sourit : il n'y avait personne.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me mon-"

Billy le plaqua contre la porte avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, se jetant sur ses lèvres. Steve eut un moment de pure surprise qui le fit se raidir et agripper les bras de son agresseur, mais Billy n'en fut pas moins féroce. Il se rappela de l'état de choc dans lequel il s'était trouvé lorsque Steve avait pris ses lèvres la première fois.

Enfin, enfin ! Il avait le brun sous ses lèvres. Son odeur exaltante et le goût de sa peau étaient à nouveau à lui. Il plaça ses mains de part en part de l'autre pour l'empêcher de partir, au cas où, mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à pencher sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, alors Billy glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, sentant le brun gémir contre lui.

Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, mais il retournait toujours à la bouche irrésistible de Steve, comme si une force plus grande que lui l'y obligeait. Aussi, quand, après l'avoir mordillé, Steve repoussa doucement sa tête, Billy cru qu'il allait crier de frustration, ou supplier.

"C'est pour ça que tu cherchais à m'emmener à l'écart depuis ce matin ?"

Steve le regardait avec les pupilles larges et le regard presque aussi chaud que celui avec lequel il l'avait contemplé il y a deux jours, au lit. Des papillons voletaient furieusement dans le ventre de Billy.

Au lieu de répondre, il força son visage vers Steve pour l'embrasser encore. L'autre rit contre ses lèvres avant de le repousser à nouveau.

"On ne peut rien faire ici, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Tu veux parier ?", demanda Billy.

Il se plaqua de tout son long contre Steve, et alla poser son nez contre ses cheveux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse repousser. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Il allait bientôt devoir supporter de voir Steve se déshabiller dans les vestiaires à deux pas de lui sans pouvoir le regarder comme il l'entendait. Sans compter qu'il avait dû supporter le regard moqueur d'Holligan, et les commérages à propos de la nouvelle dulcinée de Steve.

A cette pensée, il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles de Steve qu'il commença à mordiller.

"Qui c'est cette fille ?

— Qui ? gémit Steve.

— Hobson, la sœur de Brice, continua Billy d'une voix rauque.

— Ah, elle.

— Oui, elle. Il paraît que tu portes ses livres ?"

La question avait été posée de manière faussement anodine, pourtant Billy sentit le brun sourire contre sa joue.

"Tu es jaloux ?"

Il mordit le lobe de Steve qui s'écarta en se plaignant de la douleur. Il n'admettrait jamais être jaloux, car il ne l'était absolument pas.

"Alors c'est vrai ?", demanda Billy avec moins d'assurance que prévu.

Tout en posant la question, il se rendit compte que cette idée – que Steve puisse répondre aux avances d'une autre – distillait une humeur sombre dans ses veines ; il commença alors à redouter la réponse.

Les mains de Steve retrouvèrent son visage et le guidèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son nez frotter le long du sien.

"Oui", souffla Steve.

Billy savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir sa grimasse, il sentait l'amertume lui enserrer le cœur. C'était une chose de savoir que Steve ne pouvait pas être à lui, mais c'en était une autre de se le faire prouver.

Il détourna légèrement la tête pour fuir les yeux pénétrants du brun, éprouvant du mal à déglutir.

"Hey, appela doucement Steve en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Billy, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, Roi Steve", murmura Billy malgré sa gorge nouée.

Il s'en retourna caresser le nez de Steve avec le sien pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas un problème. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien exiger de l'autre garçon – pour cela même qu'il était un autre garçon. Steve, de plus, avait la chance d'être normal en dehors de ses dérives avec Billy, alors Billy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui faudrait lui-même protéger sa réputation tôt ou tard en sortant une nana, alors comment en vouloir à Steve qui n'avait même pas à se forcer ? S'il était lui, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de s'emmerder avec quelqu'un comme Billy.

La prise de Steve se resserra et il éloigna encore Billy pour pouvoir le regarder. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à ses yeux. Billy essaya d'avoir l'air aussi passionné et sûr de lui qu'il y a quelques secondes.

"Billy", soupira Steve.

Le joli garçon le regardait avec des yeux mouvementés et pénétrants, comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé. Personne n'avait jamais essayé aussi fort de sonder ses émotions, si ce n'était peut-être son père, pour le tourmenter.

"Je ne le ferait plus si tu me le demandes."

Billy serra ses dents, de peur de laisser passer une telle demande malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela, il ne _devait_ pas lui demander cela.

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ?", demanda Billy avec une fausse légèreté.

Même à ses propres oreilles, cela sonnait faux.

"Tu peux me le demander, murmura Steve en soufflant contre ses lèvres. Je ne le ferais plus, si tu ne le veux pas."

Billy releva les yeux vers les pupilles sombres de Steve, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, mais sentant un peu du poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine s'envoler. Il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de Steve puis se recula pour pouvoir le regarder avec des yeux brulants. Il sentit de nouveau son estomac crépiter.

Ce fut au tour de Steve de se jeter furieusement sur ses lèvres, allant chercher sa langue comme s'il mourrait sans cela. Alors ce fut au tour de Billy de gémir de plaisir. Bien que le baiser soit plus lent, il n'en était pas moins passionné. Steve buvait les bruits qu'il faisait comme un assoiffé, et Billy se sentait complètement entouré par lui.

Comme il sentait Steve partout sur lui, lui saisir même le cul d'une main ferme, il ressentit le besoin impérieux avec lequel il lutta vainement.

Cédant enfin, il empoigna les cheveux de Steve et courba sa propre gorge pour amener le brun vers la tâche qu'il avait laissé là la veille au matin – il y a si longtemps !

"Steve", geignit-t-il.

L'autre compris heureusement et alla poser ses dents sur le suçon pour le tâter. Billy enfonça ses doigts dans le bas du dos du brun pour lui intimer silencieusement de faire plus, laissant échapper des bruits qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop à des lamentations.

Steve le taquina encore un moment en le pinçant légèrement avec ses dents, profitant probablement des bruits honteux de Billy, avant de céder à son tour. Il suça fortement sa propre marque pour la raviver, et Billy se sentit frissonner de la tête au pied. Ce n'était pas tant la sensation de la bouche de Steve en elle-même que le fait de se sentir "détenu", comme s'il appartenait à Steve...comme s'il pouvait le garder près de lui.

Il y mettait tant de cœur que c'en était douloureux, mais rien que Billy ne puisse endurer. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du brun lorsque ce dernier lécha son œuvre. Il y avait de nouveau dans ses yeux bruns le brasier indéfinissable qui faisait faiblir ses genoux.

"Je te rendrais bien la pareille, joli garçon, mais...

— Ce serait très suspect, acquiesça Steve. La prochaine fois, si tu veux.

— Oui", accepta chaudement Billy.

Le brun lui prit de nouveau les lèvres, se colla à lui, et il apparut très clairement à Billy qu'il était tout aussi dur que lui. Il n'était pas possible de fermer la porte de la salle à clef – elle était même censée rester ouverte en dehors des cours – mais Billy se sentait audacieux, pour ne pas dire désespéré. Alors il poussa de nouveau son mari pour le plaquer contre la porte, et lui lécha sensuellement les lèvres avant de tomber à genoux.

"Non, Billy ! s'exclama l'autre de surprise. On ne peut pas faire ça ici !"

Mais Billy descendait déjà la fermeture de son pantalon avec les dents, sans le quitter des yeux. Steve essaya alors de guider Billy sur ses jambes mais il chassa les mains importunes et acheva de descendre les vêtements du brun d'un geste déterminé. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, mais il n'était même pas envisageable qu'il reparte en cours frustré comme il était. Il avait besoin de sentir Steve, maintenant !

La bite de belle taille alla rebondir sur le ventre du brun lorsqu'elle fut libérée, et Billy la parcourut du plat de la langue sans attendre, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur le gland qui perlait déjà.

"Oh !

— Cela ne semble pas te déplaire vu d'ici, joli garçon."

Il ponctua sa phrase en passant un autre coup de langue mouillée sur la peau délicate.

"Bien sûr que non, gémit Steve. Mais ce n'est pas prudent."

On entendit, comme pour lui donner raison, des bruits de pas passer non loin de la porte.

"Tu vas me repousser ?", demanda Billy avant d'aller téter le bout de son sexe.

Steve eut du mal à répondre, car il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Finalement, il empoigna une partie des cheveux déjà ébouriffés de Billy tout en fixant sur lui un regard dévorant.

"Non, proclama Steve en guidant Billy plus près. Comment résister à ça ?"

Billy sourit la bouche pleine à cette réponse, ce qui devait être tout bonnement obscène vu de Steve. Réconforté dans sa capacité à charmer, il poussa sa tête plus loin sur la queue du brun qui alla cogner contre le fond de sa bouche. Puis, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, il se mit à appliquer un rythme passionné de va-et-vient en prenant soin de tenir ses dents à l'écart, et avec une forte succion – comme lui-même l'appréciait. D'ailleurs, tout cela lui plaisait fortement. Il était tout bonnement amoureux de la bite du brun, elle était parfaite. Il se demanda encore ce que ce serait de sentir Steve en lui, même si cette pensée était quelque peu effrayante, attendu qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela avec personne.

Il prit Steve plus loin et eut un mouvement de rejet avant de respirer fort et le reprendre en bouche. Steve ne le lâchait pas du regard, et passait ses doigts dans ses boucles, lui grattant parfois le crâne, sans chercher à le forcer. C'était parfait.

"Billy, gémit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu devrais toujours être comme ça pour moi, ah, tellement bon..."

Le concerné écarquilla un peu les yeux aux mots audacieux, toujours surpris que le si parfait Steve Harrington soit capable de parler comme cela sous le coup du désir.

"Merde, je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te regardant, continua-t-il. Et tu as l'air d'apprécier, hein ? Dis-moi si tu aimes."

Le mouvement de la main dans des cheveux sembla indiquer que l'autre attendait sérieusement une réponse, comme si le fait qu'il se soit mis dans cette position de son propre chef n'était pas assez parlant. Cependant, Steve le regardait avec empressement, alors Billy décida de se prendre au jeu. Il quitta le sexe qu'il avait en bouche à contre-cœur, suçant fort une dernière fois, et répondit en cherchant à remplir ses poumons :

"Oui, mon Roi, ça me plaît", ronronna-t-il d'une voix graveleuse.

La réponse débauchée eut l'air de le satisfaire.

"Alors touche-toi, répondit Steve. Je veux te voir venir comme ça, avec moi dans ta bouche."

Billy mordit Steve à la hanche pour contenir la vague de plaisir qui faillit le submerger à ses mots, l'autre sursauta. Ensuite, il se hâta d'aller saisir son propre sexe turgescent, et puis Steve guida sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le bout de son sexe. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se glisser dans la prise experte de sa propre main tout en sentant le goût du gland de Steve percuter ses papilles qu'il faillit venir sur le coup, et dut serrer la base de son sexe pour ne pas venir trop vite.

Il reprit ensuite son travail en mettent du cœur à l'ouvrage, se régalant des bruits de Steve, et de son visage défait, qui devait parfois mordre sa main gauche pour ne pas crier.

Billy en était à goûter le liquide pré-séminal de Steve sur sa langue lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas lourds d'un groupe passer derrière la porte, et un rire fort qui appartenait sans aucun doute à Blaise Holligan. Il vit Steve écarquiller les yeux en mordant sa main, tandis que lui-même se donna pour mission de le sucer encore plus fort pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Billy. Il eut une pensée brève pour le connard de footballeur qui n'avait pas sa chance, et qui ne l'aurait jamais, avant d'être emportée par sa fureur. Il ressentait avec exacerbation son état : qu'il était à genoux dans une salle de cours avec les lèvres étirées autour de la bite de Steve Harrington, et qu'il en savourait chaque seconde.

"Billy, appela Steve. Viens. Je vais venir aussi, haleta-t-il, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, il va falloir que tu avales, ah ! Allez, viens. Montre-moi, mon cœur."

Aussitôt, Billy poussa un gémissement fort autour de Steve tout en venant dans sa main, tellement fort qu'il faillit le mordre. Alors Steve se dépensa dans sa bouche en étouffant un cri, et Billy avala comme l'autre lui avait demandé, bien qu'il n'en aurait pas eu besoin. Outre le côté pratique de ne pas tacher leurs vêtements de foutre, Billy prit plaisir à sentir le sexe de Steve pulser entre ses lèvres et lui remplir la gorge.

Steve lui susurra des louanges tout en peignant les mèches de ses cheveux humides loin de ses yeux pour le regarder, tandis qu'il avait toujours la bouche pleine. Il relâcha enfin sa prise tout en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

Son partenaire l'aida ensuite difficilement à se relever, le sang ayant quitté ses jambes et son orgasme ayant fini de les engourdir. Il poussa Billy jusqu'à l'assoir sur une table avant de poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il alla ensuite chercher des mouchoirs dans un coin de la pièce pour l'aider à s'essuyer. Billy lui arracha des mains pour s'occuper de sa propre bite – merci bien – mais Steve prit la peine de lui essuyer les commissures et le menton qui avaient été salis dans le processus.

Il n'eut pas le cœur de protester, et avant de s'en rendre compte il avait les lèvres de Steve embrassant follement les siennes.

"Je...Tu... C'était parfait, murmura-t-il.

— J'en avais besoin", répondit Billy contre ses lèvres.

La phrase parut étrange une fois prononcée, et le sourire de Steve en disait long. Il en était mortifié.

La sonnerie retentit, alors ils remirent leur vêtement aussi normalement que possible, et examinèrent chacun l'autre pour valider son apparence.

"Tu sais quand tes parents repartent ?", demanda Billy.

Steve secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Il enjamba rapidement la distance qui le séparait encore du brun pour l'embrasser le plus impudiquement possible, savourant l'instant en se disant qu'il n'en aurait peut-être plus l'occasion avant un trop long moment.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait assez imprudent pour embrasser un garçon à l'école, et même pire...

Steve posa ses lèvres une derrière fois sur son suçon, faisant des choses au cœur de Billy, avant de s'éloigner.

"A tout à l'heure", lui dit-il.

Billy lui répondit à contre-cœur, puis ils se séparèrent.

Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il était plus décoiffé que tout à l'heure, ni qu'il souriait comme un dément à chaque occasion. Cependant, il eut un immense plaisir à surprendre Blaise en train de le dévisager en cours. Il afficha fièrement son cou durant deux heures en prenant soin de l'ignorer royalement.

oOo

Son suçon aurait pu le déconcentrer si l'entraînement n'avait pas été aussi exténuant. Le coach Histle n'avait aucune envie de les voir perdre, d'autant plus qu'il semblait entretenir une rivalité personnelle avec le coach adverse qui, lui, avait remporté presque tous ses matchs l'an passé. Il était pour lui hors de question de se faire battre, et certainement pas à cause de petites rivalités internes à l'équipe. Il les avait alors si bien fait courir et recommencer tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient qu'ils ne leurs avait resté aucun moment pour se disputer, ni se faire les yeux doux. Au bout de deux heures, Billy en avait oublié son propre nom de famille, et le ballon orange circulait entre eux avec fluidité comme s'ils partageait tous un même organisme.

Après cela, le coach Histle leur demanda de se reposer pour être en forme ce soir, à dix-huit heures trente, et les laissa aller se doucher, épuisés. Beaucoup se plaignaient des méthodes du professeur qui les épuisaient avant même de commencer à jouer, mais Billy était heureux de ce genre de performance. Après deux heures de repos, ils seraient de nouveau d'attaque, leurs muscles seraient encore chauds, et le mental de l'équipe serait toujours au beau fixe. Il grogna alors aux joueurs qui pestaient de la fermer ; s'ils n'avaient pas le niveau, ils n'avaient rien à faire dans l'équipe.

Steve, quant à lui, ne se plaignait pas. Il s'installa dans une douche dos à lui et pris le temps de détendre des muscles sous l'eau chaude, comme Billy. Sans se regarder plus que de raisons, ils retournèrent s'habiller et puis se dirigèrent vers le parking, décidés à renter chez Steve se reposer avant le match de ce soir. Cette fois-ci, les petits nerds devraient se démerder pour l'après-midi, sa demi-sœur était déjà au courant.

Mais à peine avaient-ils atteint le parking qu'un éclat de couleur verte très distincte attira son attention. Billy chercha avec un sentiment de malaise grandissant ce qui l'avait interpelé. C'était la voiture de son père qui passait dans la rue. Il n'y en avait qu'une de cette couleur et de ce modèle à Hawkins, et Neil n'allait jamais chercher Max à l'école.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demanda Steve.

Billy secoua la tête pour le rassurer puis ils montèrent dans la BM de Steve pour rentrer.

Les Harrington n'étaient pas chez eux, un mot sur la table de la cuisine précisait qu'ils seraient de retour ce soir pour voir leur match, ce qui leur laissait à peu près deux heures de liberté.

Billy qui avait lu le mot par-dessus l'épaule de Steve eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'ils avaient la maison pour eux que le brun se retourna pour se jeter sur lui avec une telle force qu'il fit deux pas en arrière.

C'était plus brutal que sensuel, mais Billy prenait tout ce qui s'offrait à lui. Steve lui mordit presque les lèvres en essayant de l'embrasser plus profondément, comme si accaparer son souffle était vital pour lui. Ils s'étaient touchés il y a quelques heures mais la faim de Billy lui revint au galop. Il prit une poignée des cheveux de Steve d'une main et de ses fesses dans l'autre pour le rapprocher encore, gémissant en le goûtant.

"On devraient garder notre énergie pour le match, gémit Steve contre ses lèvres.

— On devrait", acquiesça Billy.

Mais ils savaient bien qu'ils ne cracheraient pas sur cette chance de se retrouver tous les deux, quitte à arriver essorés au match de ce soir. Pris d'une envie soudaine, Billy s'empara du cul tentant de son mari à deux mains et le souleva jusqu'à le porter complètement. Le brun s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber et enroula ses jambes autour de lui en riant directement dans son oreille. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, sentant Steve se contorsionner dans ses bras. Il prit une seconde pour savourer le fait d'avoir Steve Harrington dans ses bras avant de le porter jusqu'au canapé. Steve s'écrasa dans les coussins comme cet autre soir, les pupilles larges et le pantalon déformé, les joues rouges.

"Putain, Billy."

Cette fois-ci, Billy ne parviendrait pas à se retenir de marquer sa peau avec sa bouche, il voulait le dévorer. Pris du même genre de passion, Steve se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord du canapé et se jeta sur sa ceinture pour la déboucler avec vigueur. Son cerveau court-circuitait à l'idée de ce que Steve s'apprêtait sans doute à lui faire avec sa bouche. Ce serait nouveau pour lui, mais il était enthousiaste, et Billy serait patient...

C'est à ce moment-là que trois coups forts résonnèrent à la porte.

Steve se figea, Billy fut plus rapide à reboucler sa ceinture. Son excitation était quasiment retombée comme un soufflé de peur d'être surprit par les parents de Steve dans une position compromettante avec leur fils.

"Peut-être Dustin", proposa Steve.

C'était vrai que les parents de Steve ne sonneraient pas pour rentrer dans leur propre maison ! D'ailleurs, Billy se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir déplacé leurs ébats à l'étage, en cas d'interruption.

Trois coups plus forts encore s'ajoutèrent aux premier, et Billy sut dans ses tripes _qui_ frappait à la porte.

Steve, lui, fronça les sourcils d'un air visiblement déconcerté puis se dirigea rapidement vers la porte pour répondre au visiteur insistant. Billy suivit de loin en essayant d'être discret.

"Monsieur Hargrove !", s'exclama Steve une fois la porte ouverte.

Billy savait pertinemment que son père ne se déplacerait pas pour rien, quelque chose clochait.

"Je viens voir mon fils, répondit Neil sans aucune forme de politesse.

— Euh, je, hésita Steve. Pourquoi ?"

Le brun n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter avec son père lorsqu'il exigeait quelque chose. En un battement de cœur, Billy avança vers la porte pour éviter à Steve une confrontation.

"Papa."

Neil Hargrove le regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Steve qui prit un moment considérable pour se décaler, laissant son père le toiser directement. Il resta cependant appuyé contre le cadre de la porte d'entrée. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à son père qui jeta vers lui un regard menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Billy.

— Je viens te ramener à la maison. Va chercher tes affaires. Maintenant."

Il s'était exprimé avec autorité, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le défier de lui désobéir. Quand il avait huit ans, Neil Hargrove avait à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Billy courrait pour lui obéir, se sachant à deux doigts d'une correction.

Maintenant, il était chez Steve Harrington pour un devoir, il était presque majeur, et son hôte avait son épaule gauche entre lui et son père. Malgré une peur presque pavlovienne, il jugea qu'il était en droit de demander des explications.

"Comment ça ? Je suis sensé rester chez Steve cette semaine, pour le devoir, tu te souviens ?"

Visiblement contrarié que son fils puisse lui demander des comptes, Neil fixa des yeux étroits droits dans les siens, son nez se plissant au-dessus de sa moustache. Il évitait de jeter le moindre regard vers Steve qui s'agitait comme un joueur prêt à débuter un match.

"Le devoir, oui, le devoir, pesta son père. Je n'aurais aucun problème à aller demander des comptes à ce professeur qui vous l'a donné. La comédie s'arrête maintenant.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Steve.

— Je veux dire qu'il est inadmissible de laisser deux adolescents sans surveillances pendant une semaine, dit-il en grimaçant et sans quitter son fils des yeux. Je vais demander à ce monsieur Hold si c'était une consigne de ce _devoir_ , comptez là-dessus."

Alors voilà où était le problème. Billy savait pertinemment que son père n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser partir son fils une semaine s'il avait su qu'il resterait seul avec un garçon de son âge. C'est pourquoi lui et Steve avaient fait attention de cacher l'absence des parents Harrington. Mais comment l'avait-il appris ? Un nom vint aussitôt à Billy : Maxine. La petite peste était au courant, et Steve était idiot de lui avoir fait confiance. Billy savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas fiable.

"Mais, intervint Steve, nous ne sommes pas sans surveillances, mes parents sont là.

— Pas la peine de mentir, rit Neil. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes que tous les deux ici."

Evidemment, les parents de Steve étaient absents.

"Ils sont partis quelques heures, mais ils sont là !

— Je parle à mon fils, pas à toi ! cracha Neil. J'ai encore le droit d'éduquer mon fils comme il me convient. Si tes parents ont décidé de te laisser t'élever tout seul, c'est leur problème. Maintenant, mon garçon, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. Va chercher tes affaires."

Steve, à son grand étonnement, recula rapidement dans la maison. Billy se sentit abandonné un bref instant, laissé seul face à son père. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à obéir, de toutes façons. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue à cette situation, et Billy aurait dû se douter que cela arriverait. Un instant plus tard, Steve revint en trombe pour agiter un papier blanc sous la moustache de son père. C'était le mot que la mère de Steve avait laissé sur la table avant de partir.

Son père lui arracha des mains et après l'avoir passé en revue sans sourciller, le chiffonna pour le balancer dans la cour.

"N'essayez pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi. Ça suffit. Suis-moi tout de suite, Billy.

— C'est ridicule ! cria le brun. La semaine n'est pas terminée ! On a encore du travail !

— Du travail ! C'est sans doute comme ça que vous occupez votre temps seul, travailler !?

— Oui ! "

Son père sortait de ses gonds, il devenait rouge à vue d'œil, et un voisin avait ouvert ses volets pour observer d'où venait les cris.

"Je vais chercher mes affaire", déclara Billy.

Steve lui lança un regard outré, apeuré. Billy posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le calmer. Il connaissait son père, il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Billy gardait un souvenir cuisant d'un soir d'anniversaire chez un ami ou Neil avait débarqué pour le ramener avant que les bougies ne soient soufflées, et de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir devant les autres enfants quand Billy avait essayé de rester plus longtemps. Il se souvenait aussi de la raclée qu'il avait reçue avant même d'être rentré dans la voiture. Il était désormais résigné, et espérait un peu que son père se calmerait s'il rentrait sans protester.

"Trop tard pour ça, Billy. Monte dans la voiture."

Billy pinça ses lèvres mais émit un petit hochement de tête. Ses affaires de sport pour ce soir étaient restés dans son casier, à l'école. Dans l'hypothèse où son père le laisserait y aller.

"Attend !", s'exclama Steve en le voyant s'en aller.

Billy se força à ne pas se retourner vers lui, de peur que toute sa résignation de chancelle à la vue du brun, et de tous les désirs et espoirs qu'il lui évoquait ; de peur qu'il envoie chier son père et que celui-ci perde patience. Il alla s'assoir place passager, sachant pertinemment que son père voulait le priver de la liberté de conduire sa voiture, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse aller nulle part. Son père s'installa au volant en claquant la portière.

"Attache-toi."

Il s'exécuta, et ce faisant il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Steve. Mais Steve n'était plus là, la porte d'entrée de la grande maison était déjà fermée. Il ressentit une vive déception qui empêcha un moment son sang de passer dans son cœur, puis, des tréfonds de son être surgit une étrange satisfaction. La satisfaction de se faire confirmer ce qu'il savait depuis le début, que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre, que ce qui avait commencé à se passer entre Steve et lui n'était qu'une passade, que même Steve se lasserait et laisserait tomber toute cette merde. Le soulagement de ne plus avoir à attendre que ses sentiments pour Steve lui échappent, que ceux de Steve le submergent. Tout allait revenir à la normal. Neil Hargrove allait s'en assurer, et Billy n'avait plus à attendre que l'épée de Damoclès ne tombe.

"La Camaro, souffla Billy.

— Plus tard."

Neil conduisit en restant dans les limites strictes du code de la route, sifflant même en conduisant comme s'il revenait de courses. Billy remarqua d'ailleurs un sac d'épicerie posée sur le siège arrière. Etrange, pensa t'il distraitement : son père était allé tranquillement faire ses courses en attendant de pouvoir suivre Billy à la sortie des cours ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il le voyait plutôt attendre dans la voiture en tapant nerveusement sur son volant. Cette réflexion s'évapora quand Neil gara soigneusement sa voiture, puis pris soin de saisir le sac de courses avant de descendre sans cesser de siffler. Billy savait que cette attitude prétendument détendue était mauvais signe. Il savait percevoir tous les signes de colère que Neil dégageait. Ses doigts tapèrent nerveusement sur le paquet de cigarette dans la poche du manteau de Steve. Le manteau de Steve. Son père rentra dans la maison et Billy attendit de ne plus être dans son champ de vison pour enfouir son nez dans la doublure duveteuse de son col et respirer un bon coup. L'odeur de Steve s'accrochait encore à la fourrure, cette bouffée d'oxygène lui donna du courage autant qu'elle le désespéra : il était pathétique. Il inspira une dernière fois avant de suivre son père à l'intérieur.

Il referma la porte et aussitôt, son père le prit par le col qu'il venait de respirer, et le plaqua contre la porte, enfonçant douloureusement la poignée dans les reins de son fils. Un moment, Billy songea à ce midi, quand il avait maintenu Steve dans une position similaire. Bien sûr, il avait fait attention de ne pas faire le moindre mal à l'autre garçon dans le processus ; si son père savait qu'aujourd'hui même il s'était mis volontairement à genoux pour sucer une bite, et qu'il en avait apprécié chaque seconde...

Il fut tiré vers l'avant puis repoussé violemment contre la porte, sa tête cognant douloureusement contre le bois.

"Quelque chose t'amuse ?

— Nan.

— Non qui ?

— Non, monsieur."

Et dire que, plus tôt, Billy avait été triste d'apprendre que Steve portait les livres d'une fille, et que Steve lui avait dit : " _Je ne le ferait plus si tu me le demandes_ ". Cela aussi donnait envie à Billy de rire, désormais. Regardant le visage crispé de son père il se rappela que ce genre de préoccupation n'était pas pour lui, et il se félicita de ne pas avoir demandé à Steve quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

"Tu pensais me cacher ça longtemps ? grogna son père.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Vraiment ?"

Son père se rapprocha encore et Billy regarda derrière lui pour rester le plus calme possible. Maxine avait dit à Neil qu'il n'y avait aucun adulte chez les Harrington, mais elle n'avait peut-être rien dit d'autre.

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle."

Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase un million de fois. Cette fois ci, une main passa de son col à sa gorge et alla saisir sa mâchoire pour s'assurer que Billy ne regarderait pas ailleurs.

"Tu pensais pouvoir faire ce que tu voulais pendant une semaine ? Tu n'es pas un adulte, Billy, loin de là. Et tant que tu vis sous mon toit je ne supporterais pas que tu me mentes. J'exècre le mensonge.

— Je sais.

— Tu pourrais avoir un peu de reconnaissance. C'est pour toi qu'on a déménagé ici, que Susan a dû quitter sa famille. Pour toi !"

Il accentue son dernier mot en claquant sa tête une fois de plus contre la porte. La colère commença à bouillir dans son sang. Il n'avait jamais demandé à venir dans ce trou paumé, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas quitter la Californie, son soleil, ses plages, ses amis...C'était pour sa réputation et non pour Billy qu'il avait quitté la Californie.

"Pour moi ? répéta-t-il avec un demi sourire amère, contre son meilleur jugement.

— Pour toi, oui. A cause de tes frasques. Pour que tu ne deviennes pas un moins que rien. Et voilà comment tu nous remercie.

— Merci papa, de m'avoir séparé de mes amis et de m'avoir emmené dans le trou du cul de l'Amérique."

Une gifle puissante le fit basculer, frappant le reste des blessures qu'il avait laissé la semaine dernière. Billy sentit les os de sa mâchoire trembler sous la force du coup. Il savait que pour Neil, ce n'était qu'un coup de semonce. Cependant, était-ce parce qu'il avait passé une semaine loin de lui dans une paix relative, ou parce que la gifle faisait s'évaporer la brume de bonheur que Steve lui avait fait ressentir, ses yeux se mouillèrent immédiatement et le chagrin plutôt que la colère lui serra la gorge. D'ordinaire, c'était bien la colère qui talonnait la peur quand son père se faisait un devoir de le discipliner. C'était la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, contre le monde entier, et n'osait pas s'échapper face à son père. Aujourd'hui, le désespoir qui lui étreignit le cœur le surprit bien plus que la main de son père, alors, il s'affaissa encore contre la porte en se laissant choir mollement dans sa poigne.

Faisant fi de la poignée qui lui meurtrissait le dos, Neil le bouscula une fois encore contre la porte pour attirer son attention. Son visage portait désormais du mépris en plus de la rage.

"Tu pleures comme une fillette, mon garçon. "

Billy renifla, ne le quittant pas des yeux pour ne pas s'attirer plus de foudre. Peut-être que son père n'irait pas plus loin, en voyant l'effet qu'une simple baffe avait produit chez lui.

C'était trop espérer.

Neil tira son fils et le poussa dans la cuisine, où il alla se heurter contre la table. Là, son père se dirigea vers la cafetière et Billy entendit un instant plus tard la machine se mettre en route. Il allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire, il le savait. Il lui faudrait tout nier en bloc, et s'en tenir à sa première version.

Il profita que son père lui tournait le dos pour remettre un peu sa chemise en place dans une piètre tentative pour reprendre contenance.

"Tu as fait des choix, maintenant il faut en assumer les conséquences", furent les mots qui amorcèrent son supplice.

Quand il se retourna, son père l'accueillit par un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement avec ce garçon ?

— Rien."

Neil ne sembla pas convaincu car un autre coup dans les côtes l'envoya valser contre les bords mordants de la table de cuisine. Se sentant pris en étaux, il se redressa douloureusement pour faire face à son père. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, où ce serait bien pire, et jamais plus son père ne lui laisserait le moindre semblant de liberté.

"Je me répète, que faisait-tu avec ce garçon ?"

Billy prit le temps de regarder son père droit dans les yeux avant de répondre en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible.

"Rien.

— Alors, pourquoi me cacher l'absence de ses parents ?

— Je l'ignorais", mentit Billy.

Son père plissa davantage les yeux pour le sonder durant d'interminables seconde. Billy attendit la sentence en sentant l'anticipation l'envahir.

"Alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas si je t'interdis de le revoir ?"

La proposition le frappa plus durement que les poings de son père ne l'avaient fait. Il ressentit son cœur s'empoisonner en imaginant ne plus jamais revoir Steve. Son père pouvait-il faire ça ? Sûrement. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait. Et Billy avait su dès le début que cela finirait comme cela. D'autre part, et dans le même temps que Billy essayait d'avaler cette réalité, son esprit courrait désespérément pour chercher des moyens de contrer la vigilance de son père. Il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de se voir à l'école, ils pourraient se retrouver en cachète, Steve pourrait trouver des moyens...

Le visage de son père perdit tout faux semblant et se tordit de dégout. Il eut juste le temps de le remarquer avant que des poings ne le frappent au torse, au ventre et ne l'entraînent au sol où des pieds prirent le relais. Ce genre de passage à tabac complet était rare, mais Neil lui en avait infligé plus d'un. Ils étaient plus fréquents après le départ de sa mère, et avant l'arrivée de Susan. Neil ne l'avait pas battu comme ça depuis ce jour où il avait entendu ces rumeurs, comme quoi son fils batifolerait avec le fils du directeur de son école. Encore aujourd'hui, c'était la pire raclée que Billy ne s'était jamais prise, et il en gardait un souvenir cuisant. Enfin, son père avait été presque _doux_ depuis son arrivé à Hawkins. Les bons réflex lui revinrent cependant rapidement, il leva les bras pour protéger sa tête des coups qui pourraient mal tomber et se roula en boule pour réduire l'accès à son estomac et son bas ventre.

Il suffoquait. Ses côtes lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il ne sentait plus qu'elles, comme si son corps se limitait à cela. Il craignait que le prochain coup de chaussure de son père ne fasse finalement céder les os, alors il contracta ses muscles le plus possible pour faire barrage. Quand les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir, Billy avait les dents serrées et les joues striées de larmes, il ne relâcha pas sa posture devant l'accalmie de peur d'être surprit et aussi pour ne pas montrer son visage torturé à son père.

"Pitoyable", cracha la voix le surplombant.

Neil Hargrove adorait soulever la faiblesse répugnante de son fils lorsqu'il le poussait à pleurer. Il l'avait toujours fait. Déjà enfant, les larmes lui valaient toujours une punition, généralement une claque, mais Billy n'avait jamais réussi à se départir de sa sensibilité – du moins, avec son père.

Une douleur aiguë explosa dans son cuir chevelu et il se sentit être soulevé du sol, il fut obligé de suivre le mouvement pour éviter que son père ne lui arrache les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de se porter sur ses jambes tremblantes. Quand son visage arriva au niveau de celui de son père, celui-ci le repoussa contre la table assez fort pour lui couper le souffle. Il fallut à Billy tous ses réflexes pour se tenir à la table afin de ne pas tomber.

Neil, en revanche, semblait parfaitement indifférent à ses efforts. Il frotta sa moustache pour la remettre en place avec négligence tout en le regardant comme si le discipliner représentait pour lui une simple formalité.

" Tu ne m'as pas répondu, fils."

Il fallut à Billy un certain temps pour se rappeler la question de son père.

" On est dans le même lycée. Ce n'est qu'un camarade, haleta-t-il.

— Tu penses que je suis aveugle ? Il semble beaucoup t'apprécier.

— Et alors ? Billy laissa échapper un rire amer. Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas m'apprécier ?

— Oh fiston, répondit son père avec condescendance. On sait tous les deux que tu fais fuir les gens."

Cette remarque lui fit bien plus de mal que les coups de pieds qu'il avait reçus. Il releva les yeux pour affronter ceux de son père. Ce dernier le regardait avec une fausse pitié mêlée de défi ; Billy oserait-il lui objecter que sa mère n'était pas partie à cause de lui ? Non. Cet argument n'appelait à aucune réponse, d'ailleurs, son père grimaça rapidement et l'attrapa au col et enfonça de nouveau le bas de son dos dans la table de la cuisine.

"Jure-moi que tu ne fais rien de dégoûtant avec ce garçon. Jure-moi que je me fais des idées.

— Je-Je le jure, bégaya Billy.

— Ose me mentir, fils, et je te promets que je te le ferais regretter. Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi bien que la dernière fois.

— Oui, monsieur", suffoqua Billy.

Ce furent les seuls mots saccadés que Billy parvint à expirer. La pression sur sa gorge était si forte qu'il n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que sa respiration. Il n'avait plus que la force qu'acquiescer à tout ce que dirait son père. Quand la panique commença à l'envahir, son père le relâcha et Billy faillit s'étouffer en inspirant de trop grandes bouffées d'air qui lui brûlèrent l'œsophage. Immédiatement, il sentit des larmes chaudes dévaler le long de ses joues, puis il ne put retenir quelques hoquètements successifs qu'il ne contrôla que dans la douleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux sur Neil pour savoir que celui-ci le regardait avec répugnance, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsque son fils se mettait dans cet état.

"Et moi je jure que mon fils ne sera pas une de ces sales tapettes dégénérées qui osent se monter en Californie."

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Son père lui tourna le dos pour saisir sa tasse de café encore fumante tandis qu'il jaugeait s'il pouvait partir ou non. Un mouvement de Neil et ses pieds décidèrent à sa place, il arriva dans sa chambre avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il pleura longtemps, assis sur son lit, les pieds sur le matelas resté au sol.

Quand il se fut à peu près ressaisi, il regarda l'heure pour constater qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant le début du match. Une traînée amère serpentait dans son ventre là où des papillons avaient voleté toute la journée : Steve n'était pas venu le chercher. Une partie de lui, optimiste, celle qu'il avait voulu étouffer, lui avait fait miroiter une apparition providentielle de Steve, qui se serait de nouveau dressé contre son père. Bien sûr, ce fantasme n'aurait fait que tout empirer ; mais quand même, Billy se sentait seul, bien plus seul qu'avant que Steve ne fasse naître l'espoir en lui.

Cependant, il aurait peut-être la chance de le revoir bientôt, si son père le laissait assister au match. Il ne pourrait pas le tenir dans ses bras – ni se lover dans les siens – mais il pourrait au moins le regarder de loin comme il en avait l'habitude. Tout de suite, il en ressentait le besoin pressant. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait besoin de sortir d'ici pour voir Steve.

Billy se recomposa et descendit bravement.

"Mon match commence bientôt."

Son père se retourna du canapé où il était assis pour le regarder avec mépris.

"Hawkins joue contre Lincoln, je fais partie de l'équipe, le coach compte sur moi. Ce serait bizarre que je n'y aille pas."

Un regard sur son père et il savait qu'il avait gagné. Si Neil avait déménagé ici, ce n'était pas pour avoir l'air "bizarre". Presque toute la petite ville venait assister à ce genre événements sportif, et Billy était attendu.

"Je t'accompagne."

L'estomac de Billy tomba sans ses talons.

oOo

Steve n'était pas dans les vestiaires, Billy était tiraillé entre l'inquiétude et la colère. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la seconde émotion lorsqu'il s'installa loin des autres pour se changer rapidement, afin que personne n'aperçoive son torse ou son ventre. En revanche, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de dévoiler son dos. Il n'avait pas regardé sa peau, mais il savait à coup sûr qu'elle devait être salement colorée, si la douleur qu'il ressentait un peu partout était une indication...finalement, il devrait s'estimer heureux que Steve ne soit pas là pour le regarder.

Si quelqu'un vit quelque chose, rien ne fut dit. Billy attendit seul dans les vestiaires quand tous les autres furent sortis pour aller saluer leurs proches avant le match, il attendit de voir Steve arriver en retard en tournant entre les casiers comme un lion en cage, mais personne n'arriva. Alors Billy alla vérifier dans un miroir que rien dans son apparence ne changeait d'ordinaire – tout allait, si on excluait ses yeux légèrement rougis et gonflés d'avoir pleuré – alors il releva le menton et sortit rejoindre les autres. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit remarque qu'il avait chialé " comme une fillette" il y a moins d'une demie heure.

Un garçon était adossé au mur du couloir, à la sortie du vestiaire, est Billy sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Tout cela s'évanouit vite lorsqu'il reconnut Blaise Holligan. Une désillusion semblable parut se jouer sur son visage lorsqu'il le reconnut à son tour.

"Hargrove."

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Billy se détourna pour s'avancer vers le terrain.

"Tu as vu Steve ?", appela le footballeur.

Une colère sans nom l'étreignit à la gorge, et avant de pouvoir y penser à deux fois, il fit volteface et en deux enjambés se retrouva face au footballeur. Toute la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné en se retenant de frapper Blaise Holligan jusque-là menaçait de se libérer.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Holligan ? Est-ce que tu vas te décider à lui lâcher la bite ?"

Le grand brun se redressa de toute sa stature et plissa les yeux. S'il voulait impressionner Billy, il tombait le mauvais jour. D'ailleurs, qui lui avait permis de lui adresser la parole ? Ce fils de pute. Personne n'irait dire à ce type de ne pas fréquenter Steve, et quand Billy serait pieds et poings liés, Steve comprendrait que cela ne lui coûtait rien de préférer Holligan à lui. Il haïssait le footballeur de toutes les fibres de son être.

"Il n'est pas à toi", répondit Blaise un peu trop calmement.

Un rire manique passa ses lèvres avant que Billy ne rétorque.

"Et il est à toi, c'est ça ?"

Le brun le regarda comme s'il était fou, et c'était sûrement le cas. Il savait avant qu'il ne le dise ce qu'il allait répondre – que Steve n'appartenait à personne – alors pour lui épargner la gêne de formuler sa réponse, Billy le frappa un grand coup sans prévenir, mettant toute sa force dans le poing qui s'écrasa dans le nez du footballeur.

Celui-ci fut au moins autant surprit que Billy lorsque Neil l'avait cogné, il amena rapidement sa main à son nez qui répandit une abondante coulée de sang allant tâcher son t-shirt.

"T'es dingue ? Fils de pute !"

Il avança pour le frapper mais son nez saignait trop pour qu'il se concentre, et Billy profita de la distraction pour lui assener un beau crochet dans les côtes, presque aussi beau que celui de son père. Sa peau frissonna de satisfaction en voyant le grand footballeur ployer sous la force du coup. Voyant que le brun se retenait difficilement au mur d'une main tout en tenant son nez de l'autre, il se retourna pour partir, laissant le brun là où il attendait Steve.

"Ça t'apprendra à coller Steve comme si tu en avais après son cul, cracha-t-il.

— Je ne...balbutia Blaise en épongeant le sang avec ses vêtements pour contenir l'hémorragie.

— Tu penses que je suis aveugle ?"

Mais comme il prononçait ces mots, la voix de son père résonna dans son crâne : " _Tu penses que je suis aveugle ?"_. La bile remonta sans sa gorge et il trébucha en reculant devant son œuvre. Les mains tremblantes, il sentit ses yeux se mouiller de nouveau en songeant à quel point il ressemblait à Neil, en songeant combien Steve serait déçu de voir ce qu'il avait fait de Blaise Holligan. Il laissa échapper un bruit d'agonie qui attira même l'attention du footballeur avant de s'enfuir vers le terrain.

Arrivé aux gradins, il s'appuya les deux mains dans l'ombre en respirant fortement, essayant d'arrêter les tremblements qui secouaient ses bras et d'empêcher ses larmes de couler encore une fois. Il prit quelques respirations tremblantes. Steve n'était pas là. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui qui pourrait lui donner une bonne raison de se calmer, il sentait même le sol tanguer et aurait presque voulu qu'il s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour le faire disparaître. Son père et sa nouvelle femme était quelque part dans les gradins, et Billy ne se sentait pas capable d'avancer sous son regard. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il ne se mette pas à hoqueter de manière incontrôlable.

"ly... Billy ?", appela une petite voix derrière lui.

Il prit un moment pour l'entendre et ce n'est que quand il aperçut une vive crinière rousse qu'il reconnut Maxine. Comment osait-elle venir lui parler ?

"Dégage ! assena-t-il le plus brutalement qu'il le pouvait en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

— Billy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, salope ? Ne fait, haleta-t-il, ne fait pas, ne fait pas comme si ça, ça t'intéressait alors que tu, tu..."

Il mordit son poing de frustration de ne pas parvenir à se calmer, ses poumons lui faisait mal.

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, abrutit !"

Rire et suffoquer en même temps ne fit qu'ajouter à sa souffrance. Cependant, une petite main alla se poser dans son dos et le visage de sa peste de demi-sœur apparut sous son bras gauche, entre lui et le mur.

Il constata qu'elle avait son visage affolé, et il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi elle prenait le risque de s'approcher de lui alors que, s'il en avait l'occasion, il ferait tout pour lui faire regretter de faire de sa vie un tel enfer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle encore avec détermination.

— Comme, comme si tu l'ignorais, sale peste.

— Je ne sais rien, connard !", cria-t-elle dans son oreille d'un air offusqué et paniqué.

Billy la regarda, elle avait l'air franchement étonné, alors que c'était forcément elle qui avait balancé l'absence des parents de Steve à son père. Personne d'autre n'avait pu le faire, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un coup pareil. Le visage surprit et inquiet de la petite rousse l'étonna tellement qu'il en recouvra son souffle.

Ils restèrent simplement à se jauger du regard, sa demi-sœur n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main chaude de son dos. Billy essaya de comprendre la contradiction du visage de la petite fille en calmant ses tremblements.

" Billy, souffla-t-elle encore. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, il faut me croire !"

Comment pouvait-il la croire ? C'était elle qui avait tout balancé à son père la dernière fois. Cependant, les yeux larges de sa sœur semblaient dénués de culpabilité.

"Ah tu l'as trouvé !", s'exclama la voix de Dustin dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour regarder le gamin qui fouillait dans sa poche pour saisir un petit boîtier noir qu'il colla à ses lèvres. Billy ne vit pas bien ce que c'était, mais entendit clairement le garçon dire : "Il est là", avant de ranger de nouveau l'objet pour se diriger vers lui.

"Ça va, mec ?", demanda-t-il avec la même inquiétude que sa sœur.

Billy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui valait ce comité d'accueil, son étonnement était tel qu'il n'arriva pas à leur dire d'aller se faire foutre. Sa demi-sœur, qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, frotta la paume de sa main en petit cercles dans son dos en profitant du fait qu'il avait, semblait-il, été changé en pierre. Il ne sut pas pourquoi les petits mouvements et la proximité plus ou moins silencieuse l'apaisèrent. Derrière lui, ce qu'il estimait être un talkie-walkie grésilla, mais il ne put rien entendre car un coup de sifflet retentit.

D'un pas mal assuré, il se redressa en ignorant les appels inquiets de la fillette et alla rejoindre son équipe qui s'était rassemblée sur le bord du terrain.

Tandis que les pom-pom girls exécutaient leur chorégraphie au centre du terrain, il écouta du mieux qu'il put le coach pester contre l'absence de son capitaine en regardant fébrilement les portes du gymnase, attendant certainement de voir le brun apparaître avec autant d'espoir que lui-même l'avait attendu dans les vestiaires – et sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Cependant, après avoir vu les deux équipes s'exhiber dans un brouillard et sous un tumulte d'acclamations, le coach Histle fut contraint de prendre sa décision.

" Hargrove, tu remplaces Harrington."

Puis le sifflet retentit et le ballon orange vola devant ses yeux.

oOo

C'était la fin de la première période et Billy était en dessous de tout. Il avait déjà joué courbaturé plus d'une fois, mais jamais dans cet état d'esprit ; il avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait aussi certainement que le ballon. Il n'osait pas regarder dans les gradins le visage sûrement rouge d'humiliation de son père et regrettait d'avoir insisté pour venir. Neil Hargrove n'avait jamais toléré que son fils soit moins qu'excellent lorsqu'il jouait, _a fortiori_ lorsqu'il se déplaçait pour le voir.

Et ce n'était pas comme si sa présence lui avait permis de voir Steve.

Le coach hurla depuis la touche, manifestement accablé de voir son meilleur joueur jouer aussi mal et se trouver absolument incapable de diriger l'équipe. Lorsque l'arbitre siffla les deux minutes de pauses réglementaires, Billy se dirigea vers le banc en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans les gradins et le coach vint lui dire :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon garçon ? Vous avez tous décidé de me rendre dingue, aujourd'hui ?

— Désolé, coach.

— Je ne veux pas de 'désolé, coach', je veux des paniers, on est mené de douze points ! Sur notre propre terrain, Hargrove!"

Ils n'avaient réussi à marquer que deux points lors des dix premières minutes, un score lamentable. Le vieil homme lui tendit une bouteille et reprit.

"Bon, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu vas te contenter de marquer des points, tu vas jouer comme d'habitude et tu ne t'occupes pas du reste, d'accord ? Oublie cette histoire de capitaine, ne pense qu'au panier. Allez, champion !"

Le sifflet retentit de nouveau et Billy se mit sur pilote automatique pour retourner à sa position sans regarder vers les spectateurs, bien qu'une partie de lui ressente l'envie de chercher la tignasse rousse de Maxine pour d'obscures raisons.

Le match reprit. Billy essaya de se rappeler comment bouger correctement mais c'était difficile. Il était pris d'une incapacité extraordinaire à faire quoi que ce soit de constructif, c'est à peine s'il se sentait sur un terrain de basketball. Alors qu'à l'ordinaire le sport lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis, il n'arrivait plus qu'à penser à son retour chez son père, à ce que son père lui dirait – lui ferrait – pour avoir été aussi décevant, à son interdiction de voir Steve, à l'absence de Steve, à sa ressemblance avec Neil.

"Faute !", hurla l'arbitre.

Tommy venait de pousser rageusement le détenteur adverse du ballon, ce qui constituait une faute anti-sportive valant un lancer franc à Lincoln. Le coach cria sur son camarade mais Billy le comprenait ; leur équipe devenait désespéré de marquer des points ce qui les poussait à la faute.

Le joueur tira et marqua un point pour leur équipe.

Stan vint lui demander pour la cinquième fois ce qui se passait chez lui et Billy le poussa rageusement vers son poste. Il essaya alors de réinvoquer la colère et de se concentrer sur le panier. Mais l'équipe adverse était en forme, elle enchaînait les victoires et ne laissait que peu d'occasions de posséder le ballon. Sans capitaine, l'équipe devenait dispersée et enchaînait les fautes. Billy se fit lui-même siffler pour avoir collé trop longtemps un joueur ce qui valut à Lincoln un autre lancé franc. Quand un autre joueur de Hawkins fit une faute, Billy le poussa assez fort pour le faire reculer de trois pas et l'autre l'insulta en retour.

Histle s'arrachait les cheveux sur le bord du terrain. Quand la mi-temps d'un quart d'heure fut sifflée, le panneau affichait huit points pour les locaux, pour vingt-sept points en faveur des visiteurs.

Un homme grisonnant aux couleurs de Lincoln s'avança vers leur coach et ils l'entendirent clairement dire :

"J'espérais que ton équipe donnerait plus de fil à retordre à la mienne, Histle !"

Le concerné le regarda avec rage, ses lèvres pincées tellement fort qu'il grimaçait. L'autre s'esclaffa d'un rire gras avant d'ajouter avec un ton condescendant :

"Mais j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile de trouver des bons joueurs dans une aussi petite ville."

Billy tourna le dos en prenant soin d'éviter son entraîneur. Il croisa cependant le regard de son père dans les gradins, assis à côté de Susan. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et le toisait avec colère ; lui aussi, grimaçait.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux et s'avança vers le coin où se réunissaient les membres de son équipe. Il entendit alors Tommy pester :

"Où est ce connard d'Harrington ?"

Billy avait envie de rappeler à Tommy qu'il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que Steve ne méritait pas son statut de capitaine, mais ne se sentait pas capable de desserrer les dents. Tout le monde, d'ailleurs, se demandait où était Steve Harrington.

Il aperçut alors des petites silhouettes connues s'agiter près de la porte du gymnase qui donnait sur le parking. Puis, émergeant de la foule, Steve apparut.

Billy se figea devant l'apparition et sentit son sang recommencer à circuler comme s'il s'était gelé dans ses veines depuis des heures. Steve attrapa son regard de l'autre bout du terrain. Il ne semblait voir que lui. Il avança sans répondre aux questions des enfants qui l'environnaient et commença à traverser le terrain en diagonale dans sa direction. Billy se fichait bien de savoir si son père le regardait, son cœur avait recommencé à battre et une boule menaçait d'exploser dans sa gorge.

Le brun traversait le terrain à grandes enjambées, l'air échevelé et décoiffé comme s'il avait lui-même joué les deux premières périodes du match, mais le coach se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'à Billy.

"Bordel ! Je peux savoir où tu étais, Harrington ! Le match est commencé depuis une demie heure !"

L'équipe s'avança autour de Billy pour regarder de loin leur capitaine se faire violemment réprimander par le coach, mais, en vérité, Histle semblait au moins aussi heureux que Billy de voir arriver Steve. Comme il ne restait déjà que deux minutes avant la reprise, le coach ordonna à son joueur retardataire d'aller se changer en vitesse. Dans un premier temps, Steve ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme droit dans les yeux de Billy. Son cœur tambourina et ce n'est que quand il lui fit un signe de tête approbateur que Steve se dirigea en courant vers les vestiaires.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?", lui demanda Tommy à sa gauche.

Billy ne répondit pas.

"Vos affaires d'adolescents...pesta l'entraîneur. Vous me ferez mourir avant l'heure !"

oOo

"Le match reprend avec le capitaine de l'équipe d'Hawkins présent pour l'entre-deux !", cria le commentateur.

Steve attrapa le ballon lancé au centre et le passa directement à Billy qui dribbla avant d'être bloqué par le capitaine adverse et de devoir lancer le ballon à Stan. Leur formation avait repris comme aux entraînements, la présence de leur capitaine semblait suffisante pour redonner espoir et discipline aux membres de leur équipe. Lincoln, en revanche, ne semblait pas se faire trop de soucis. Les visiteurs souriaient tous comme s'ils étaient des félins jouant avec une proie, où plutôt des aigles, à en juger par leur mascotte. Les pom-pom girls de l'équipe adverse scandaient leur hymne près des tribunes. Mais Steve avait les sourcils froncés et l'air décidé de leur faire ravaler leur enthousiasme, alors Billy sentit la même passion l'animer.

Comme pour marquer son retour, Steve marqua un premier panier à trois points, puis Billy en marqua un magnifique à deux points pour lui répondre. L'équipe adverse commença à se reconcentrer, Steve guida les joueurs pour effectuer des manœuvres vues plus tôt à l'entraînement, ce qui fit marquer à Tommy deux autres points. Billy sentit la rage de vaincre monter en lui, son agressivité naturelle commença à ressurgir. Il dribla avec souplesse pour arriver à passer un défenseur sans cesser de jouer le ballon et bondit jusqu'au panier pour marquer, s'accrochant au cerceau au passage.

"Et encore deux points pour Hawkins ! Quel retour en force !"

Lincoln commença à devenir plus agressif. Un de leur jouer déchira presque le maillot de Steve ce qui leur fit gagner un lancer franc tiré par Stan. Puis ils encaissèrent quelques paniers du capitaine adverse, un grand garçon roux rapide qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son équipe sous contrôle. Quand Tommy fut poussé par un adversaire et que la trajectoire de son tir fut déviée, l'arbitre siffla un hors-jeu et il commença à protester en criant. L'arbitre fit des signes pour le faire taire mais Tommy commença à pousser le joueur en faute qui levait les mains pour se disculper. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Steve que Tommy se calma et retourna à son poste, l'arbitre s'arrêtant dans son geste de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

"Une faute qui aurait pu être disqualifiante !", cria le commentateur.

Des hués s'élevèrent des gradins quand Lincoln marqua un point en tirant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sifflet annonçant la pause de la troisième période retentit.

"On peut encore combler l'écart, déclara Steve qui avait réuni son équipe autour de lui. Ils nous mènent trente-six à vingt-huit, ce n'est pas insurmontable. Ce n'est pas grave s'ils nous poussent à la faute, c'est qu'ils ont peur ! Il ne faut surtout pas s'énerver, d'accord ?"

Steve regarda Tommy dont le visage d'empourpra.

"Facile à dire, tu n'étais pas là à la première mi-temps, Harrington !"

Les joueurs grognèrent tous pour le faire taire, le regain d'espoir étant chez eux plus fort que le désir d'accabler Steve.

"Ta gueule, Tommy, cracha Billy.

— Si on s'énerve, on joue leur jeu, reprit très calmement Steve. On est sur notre terrain, les gars, hors de question de se faire mener !"

Une approbation solidaire résonna dans leur cercle.

"Stan tu vas prendre la place de Chris et assurer la défense, je veux que toi Tommy et Kyle colliez leur capitaine, c'est notre principal adversaire ! Il ne faut pas le laisser toucher le ballon.

— Il est rapide, acquiesça Billy.

— Alors on colle le rouquin et Billy et toi vous passez leurs défenseurs, résuma Tommy.

— Exactement. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de rester fair-play. Les fautes ne nous font perdre qu'un point, mais le moindre point compte à ce stade. Tenez-vous en au plan sans faiblir et on va les renvoyer chez eux !"

Les joueurs approuvèrent fortement et se remirent en position. Steve lui jeta un regard déterminé qu'il lui rendit, puis il le désigna pour jouer l'entre-deux de la dernière période, Billy se positionna et banda ses muscles, prêt à bondir au coup de sifflet. Histle faisait les cents pas sans les quitter du regard et le coach de Lincoln pointait rageusement le panier du doigt en criant sur ses joueurs. Billy ne pensait plus du tout à son père, juste à la victoire.

L'arbitre siffla. Sous le chant entraînant des pom-pom girls de Hawkins, cette fois, Billy se propulsa comme un tigre et attrapa le ballon, puis traversa seul la moitié du terrain pour marquer. Steve attrapa le ballon avant qu'il ne touche le sol et marqua deux autres points avant de perdre la balle.

"Magnifique !", cirèrent le commentateur et leur coach de concert.

Steve lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui fit battre son cœur de fierté.

La stratégie de Steve était payante. Pour libérer leur capitaine de cette garde rapprochée, les joueurs de Lincoln accumulaient les fautes offensives en rentrant au contact. Quand un joueur poussa Tommy à terre, celui-ci se releva calmement avec l'aide de Chris sans faire plus que de jeter à l'autre un regard noir. Billy vit même Steve taper dans le dos de son ancien ami pour le féliciter de sa retenue.

Steve marqua un panier à trois points en tirant du centre du terrain et les pom-pom girls se mirent à épeler son nom en effectuant des figures acrobatiques. Le coach sauta du banc en frappant dans ses mains.

Puis le garçon roux donna des ordres gestuels à ses joueurs et ceux-ci entamèrent des séries de passes surprenantes. Cinq points furent marqués contre leur équipe avant que Steve ne fasse signe à Kyle et Tommy de lâcher la surveillance du capitaine adverse pour sécuriser le panier. Billy marqua deux points, et le rouquin libéré en marqua trois. Après un coup franc en la faveur de Hawkins, le score en était à quarante-deux pour eux à quarante-quatre pour Lincoln. Plus que deux points d'écart !

"Le résultat s'annonce serré ! Une remonté exceptionnelle et inattendue de Hawkins, mais il ne leur reste qu'une minute et onze de secondes avant la fin du match, arriveront-ils à égaliser pour décrocher les prolongations ?"

Le regard noir du capitaine adverse rencontra celui identique de Steve. Le ballon fut remis en jeu, Stan passa à Steve qui lui passa le ballon, Billy s'approcha du panier adverse – deux points et on égalise ! – mais le grand roux s'interposa et stoppa Billy dans son élan, il n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer en étant mal positionné, alors le tir rata et ballon fut récupéré par Lincoln.

Les spectateurs hurlèrent.

"Plus que vingt secondes !", prévint le commentateur.

Billy retourna vite à sa place en jetant à son capitaine un regard désolé.

"On peut le faire !", cria Steve à son équipe sans le moindre reproche dans la voix.

Ragaillardit, Billy se jeta sur le possesseur de la balle et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le ballon alla à Chris qui dribla pour passer la balle à Steve placé près de la zone du panier, celui-ci l'attrapa mais se retrouva bloqué par deux adversaires. Tommy tendit les bras en s'approchant du panier pour faire signe à Steve, mais le capitaine adverse filait déjà vers lui.

Sans même regarder où il se situait, Steve lança le ballon précisément sur la position de Billy qui l'attrapa à la volé du centre du terrain, alors, sans prendre la peine d'essayer de se rapprocher de l'essaim de joueur agglutiné près du panier adverse, Billy tira depuis la ligne médiane. Le ballon survola haut les défenseurs de Lincoln et alla rebondir sur l'anneau avant de rentrer dans le panier.

"INCORYABLE ! Hurla le commentateur. Hawkins mène quarante-cinq à quarante-quatre points !"

Les joueurs de Lincoln se débattirent encore quelques secondes sous le tumulte des spectateurs avant que la fin du match ne soit sifflée.

"OUI !", cria leur coach.

Une vague de joueurs déferla sur lui et Billy fut frappé de tous les côtés par ses coéquipiers. Même la douleur qu'il ressentit instantanément du fait de ses blessures ne parvint pas à lui faire perdre son grand sourire. Steve reçut les mêmes acclamations, bien qu'il n'ait pas marqué le tir de la victoire. Tout le monde savait qu'ils auraient perdu sans lui. Steve se retrouva collé à lui dans l'embrassade générale, Billy le prit dans ses bras sans se soucier de si son père le regardait.

Le coach prit le temps d'adresser un sourire narquois à son adversaire avant de venir les féliciter. Les pom-pom girls chantaient à tue-tête et Steve passa une main derrière sa nuque. Billy voulait que le moment ne cesse jamais.

"Billy", appela Steve.

Il se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait avec de grands yeux comme s'il était le seul à exister dans la foule en liesse. Billy se pencha vers lui pour entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

"J'ai cherché mes parents partout dans la ville ! On était devant chez toi quand Dustin m'a appelé ! Ils vont parler à ton père."

Une boule de joie et de peur se suivirent dans son intestin, Billy était sûr que ce défilé d'émotions vives allait lui filer un ulcère. Il essaya de protester mais Steve portait un regard déterminé. Billy essayait de ne pas y croire trop fort, il connaissait son père et, surtout, il ne supporterait plus d'être déçu.

Tommy lui tapa dans le dos et Billy trébucha quand ses reins lui rappelèrent le contact dur de la table de la cuisine. Steve le soutint sans perdre son sourire en échangeant un signe de tête de félicitation à Tommy qui le lui rendit. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Les joueurs se dispersèrent et il fut attaqué par un condensé de rousseur. Maxine s'accrocha à ses bras courageusement tout en le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

"Tu as été génial Billy."

Ses yeux semblaient bien plus inquiets que ravis. Dustin frappa dans la main de Steve avant de lui jeter un regard similaire. Steve regarda les enfants étrangement puis Billy tressaillit en entendant la voix derrière lui.

"C'était mal parti."

Billy vit Steve perdre son sourire puis fusiller son père du regard. Ce dernier le regarda avec le même dégoût, puis le visage de sa belle-mère émergea de derrière lui.

"Félicitations les garçons !", leur dit-elle doucement.

Quand elle jeta un regard à Maxine, Billy se rendit compte que celle-ci ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras gauche. Il fit un geste pour s'en défaire alors elle laissa tomber sa main en lui lançant un nouveau regard étrange. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda monsieur et madame Harrington arriver vers eux, tout en essayant d'étouffer la lueur d'espoir qui tentait de percer dans sa poitrine meurtrie.

Monsieur Harrington portait la même cravate raffinée qu'au petit déjeuner et madame Harrington se déplaçait avec grâce sur des talons pointus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, il fut difficile à Billy de ne pas comparer cette aura de richesse à la simplicité de sa propre famille.

"Joli panier,", le complimenta monsieur Harrington en lui adressant un léger signe de tête.

Billy essaya de sourire mais il ne parvint qu'à esquisser une légère grimasse. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement apprécié être félicité par un homme adulte en présence de son père, mais il ne voulait pas attiser d'avantage sa colère. D'ailleurs, son panier ne les aurait jamais fait gagner sans le retour prodigieux de Steve. Il se tourna alors vers le brun qui se tenait toujours droit tout près de lui pour constater qu'il fixait ses parents avec de grands yeux sérieux.

"Vous devez être le père et la belle-mère de Billy, commença Silvia Harrington en souriant poliment. Nous sommes les parents de Steve, je m'appelle Silvia et voici mon mari Thomas."

Après un échange de salutations de circonstances, la mère de Steve reprit :

"C'est un plaisir pour nous d'accueillir votre fils sous notre toit, il est très agréable."

Son père ne posa pas les yeux sur lui, mais continua de regarder madame Harrington avec méfiance, sans jamais perdre son sourire faussement enchanté.

"Il est vrai qu'il possède le talent de charmer les étrangers, acquiesça-t-il.

— Il est vrai, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli, nous sommes charmés. C'est très plaisant de voir nos enfants s'entendre aussi harmonieusement. Billy semble avoir une bonne influence sur mon fils, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à le féliciter pour un devoir d'anglais. Ce projet commun est une vraie bénédiction."

Elle ponctua sa déclaration par un petit rire que les autres imitèrent avec plus ou moins de raideur.

"Il suffit de les voir jouer, renchérit Thomas en voyant que le père de Billy ne prenait pas la parole. Nous espérons que vous n'avez eu aucun problème avec notre fils, la semaine dernière.

— Oh non, c'était un vrai bonheur de l'avoir avec nous, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? répondit Susan.

— Oui, oui. Il n'a posé aucun problème."

Mais le regard qu'il jeta à Steve semblait affirmer le contraire.

"Bien ! s'exclama Silvia d'un air ravi avant de fixer son regard pénétrant sur Neil. Il semble qu'il y ait eu comme une incompréhension, ce soir. Steve nous a dit que vous étiez venu récupérer Billy sans même lui laisser le temps de prendre ses affaires, en raison de notre absence. Nous buvions le thé chez des amis et clients de mon mari, voyez-vous ? Et notre fils a eu bien du mal à nous retrouver pour éclaircir la situation."

Neil Hargrove échoua visiblement à conserver un air aimable : sa mâchoire se serra et il redressa encore ses épaules pour se grandir, comme s'il essayait de cacher l'embarra qui commençait à marquer ses joues. Par son seul langage du corps, Billy voyait combien il lui en coûtait d'avoir cette conversation polie. Susan sembla le voir également, car elle reprit sa place en rapetissant sa silhouette avec un air timide.

"D'où son arrivée tardive, poursuivit madame Harrington. Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre, leur devoir n'était-il pas censé se poursuivre encore ce week-end ?

— J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez en voyage. Je ne peux pas permettre de laisser _mon fils_ sans surveillance, alors je suis venu le récupérer.

— Oh, votre grand garçon et le nôtre peuvent bien se débrouiller le temps pour nous de prendre le thé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Silvia Harrington avait une façon de parler qui n'incitait pas au débat. Elle avait un sourire qui ne faisait plisser ses yeux que superficiellement, et une voix mélodieuse qui savait faire claquer quelques syllabes choisies. Elle semblait bienveillante et polie comme une gentille mère de famille, mais elle avait aussi cet air intelligent et altier qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une femme de politicien rompue à l'art de la rhétorique.

"Je pensais qu'ils avaient été laissés seuls toute la semaine, répondit gravement Neil. Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de l'éducation.

— Eh bien, nous sommes là ! Et si vous le permettez, ce serait un plaisir pour nous d'accueillir encore votre fils jusqu'à la fin de son devoir."

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Billy entendait battre le sang dans ses oreilles. Puis Thomas Harrington intervint :

"Il y a dû y avoir un malentendu.

— En effet, acquiesça sombrement Neil avant de se retourner vers son fils. Tu rentreras dimanche soir à la maison, à dix-huit heures."

Billy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans répondre.

"En attendant tu es le bienvenu chez nous, l'encouragea la mère de Steve. Par chance, tu n'auras même pas à défaire tes bagages !"

Billy vit sur le visage de son père que la pique ne passa pas inaperçue. Il fixa Billy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci hoche la tête, alors Susan et lui dirent au revoir à la famille de Steve et Neil répéta avant de partir :

"Dimanche, dix-huit heures."

Maxine se rappela à lui en serrant une dernière fois son bras avant de courir rattraper sa mère. Billy la regarda s'éloigner sans y croire, sans comprendre. Son père le laissait encore deux jours avec Steve, il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Bien qu'il se demandât si le retour de flammes ne serait pas plus cuisant après cela, il ne parvenait pas à étouffer son sentiment de joie. Il allait pourvoir profiter de Steve encore deux jours.

Steve l'avait cherché.

Steve avait manqué moitié du match pour lui.

Une nouvelle marée de larme faillit déborder de ses yeux. Les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il venait de traverser l'avaient épuisées, il en était fébrile. La joie d'avoir triomphé de l'équipe adverse aux côtés de Steve, celle de ne pas rentrer chez son père, venait recouvrir la peur, la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il avait endurées.

Steve se tenait à ses côtés, le torse bombé. Lorsque son père fut hors de vue il relâcha un peu sa posture, remercia ses propres parents puis posa ses yeux perçants sur lui. Il fallut à Billy toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui tomber dans les bras devant monsieur et madame Harrington. Steve le regarda encore avec une tempête agitant ses pupilles, puis s'adoucit en lui souriant.

"Un homme charmant."

La déclaration de Silvia Harrington, désignant son père, était la même que celle de Claudia Henderson mais l'ironie était nouvelle. La mère de Steve avait perdu un moment son sourire et remettait le col de son manteau en place avec un air digne. Thomas Harrington, lui, les regardait calmement. Billy prit peur en le remarquant et se hâta de vérifier qu'aucune partie de son corps était allée chercher celui de Steve à son insu.

"Faut-il que l'on vous attende le temps que vous vous changiez ?", demanda-t-il.

Sa femme intervint d'un rire sec. Billy se demanda si la remarque de Neil sur l'éducation l'avait affectée, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas du genre à se remettre en question pour le premier venu. Billy était habitué aux invectives à demi-mots, mais pas à autant de subtilités, alors les humeurs des Harrington étaient difficiles à lire.

"Il y a une fête pour célébrer la victoire, répondit Steve. A moins que tu préfères rentrer ?"

La question s'était adressée à Billy mais celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir de son mutisme. Il regarda le visage de Steve sans saisir qu'il lui fallait répondre. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges de l'effort physique, ses cheveux étaient encore en place mais quelques mèches plus sombres d'être mouillées collaient à ses tempes, ses yeux ne cillaient pas – ses iris marrons bordés de fauve, larges, percés d'un puits obscur dans lequel Billy se sentait tomber.

"Billy ?", demandèrent les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassées il y a une vie.

Un coup dans son bras le réveilla. Dustin, qui venait de le frapper, le regardait maintenant comme s'il était fou.

"Euh, comme tu veux, répondit enfin Billy.

— Tout va bien ?", lui demanda Silvia.

Billy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de la rassurer d'un hochement de tête. Celle-ci ne sembla pas convaincue, elle le regarda longuement avec un air neutre avant de se tourner vers son mari.

"Allons-y. Je suppose que ces jeunes hommes n'ont pas besoin d'escorte.

— Soyez raisonnables si vous décidez d'aller à cette fête", dit-il à son fils.

Puis ils s'en allèrent, les laissant avec Dustin dans le gymnase en train de se vider. Le frère irritant de Wheeler et le petit ami de sa sœur choisirent ce moment-là pour s'approcher. La partie encore consciente de Billy remercia le ciel d'avoir empêché Lucas Sinclair de tenir la main de Maxine devant son père. Mike proposa à Dustin de se faire ramener par ses parents, Steve encouragea Dustin à accepter ce qui sembla le contrarier. Ils félicitèrent Steve avant de s'en aller, non sans que Dustin lance un dernier regard inquiet vers Billy.

Aussitôt seuls, ils furent de nouveau submergés par leur équipe bondissante de joie, et emportés avec les joueurs dans les vestiaires.

"Brice a dévalisé l'épicerie, il ne leur reste plus un fut de bière ! On va fêter ça comme il se doit !"

Cette déclaration de Stan lui valut des acclamations enjouées qui résonnèrent dans les vestiaires. Les gars balancèrent leurs tenues de sport pour se précipiter dans les douches, alors, un dilemme frappa Billy de plein fouet.

Steve s'était retourné pour ouvrir son casier. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Billy avait ôté son maillot pour enfiler celui avec lequel il était arrivé. Si le brun voyait l'état de son torse, dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait faire...Le concerné se retourna vers Steve et le regarda de bas en haut avec étonnement. Billy devait avoir l'air fou, avec son T-shirt propre et son short de sport, les cheveux trempés de sueurs.

"Tu ne viens pas te doucher ?", demanda Steve.

Pour toute réponse, Billy se contenta de secouer la tête. Les sourcils de Steve se haussèrent d'étonnement, puis se froncèrent. Il regarda Billy de haut en bas et il sentit presque ses yeux transpercer ses vêtements pour voir les marques sur sa peau.

"Alors, tu veux qu'on rentre pour que tu te douches à la maison ?"

L'idée était tentante, Billy pourrait même reposer son corps douloureux dans le fameux jacuzzi dont Steve lui avait parlé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Quoi ! Vous n'allez pas rentrer maintenant comme des perdants, les gars ! hurla Kyle qui les avait entendus.

— C'est une blague, Harrington ? intervint Tommy. Tu nous laisses comme des cons pendant une mi-temps et après tu te casses ? Alors quoi, tu vaux mieux que nous ?"

Steve ne lui fit pas la grâce d'une réponse. Il reporta calmement son regard sur lui. Billy savait qu'il renoncerait sans se plaindre à cette soirée s'il le lui demandait.

"Allez, les gars ! reprit Kyle. C'est vous les stars de la soirée, ça ne peut pas se faire sans vous !

— On y va, arrêtez de réclamer comme des gonzesses en chaleurs", déclara enfin Billy.

Certains rirent, d'autres sifflèrent, mais Steve resta stoïque. Il le regardait toujours avec les sourcils froncés, comme s'il observait un phénomène paranormal inquiétant. Quand Tommy lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas se doucher, il répondit avec sa voix retrouvée :

"Les filles aiment les odeurs de mâles."

Tommy grimaça, Steve ne changea pas son expression. Après un moment, il fit tomber ses propres vêtements pour se diriger vers les douches, et Billy resta seul. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'attirerait rien du tout en puant comme après un match, si ce n'est peut-être des mouches, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de s'exhiber. Il avait une réponse toute prête au cas où on lui demanderait d'où venaient ses bleus – d'un combat avec Holligan – mais Steve comprendrait la vérité tout de suite, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il avait l'impression que ses vêtements le grattaient. Alors, il se pencha pour se nettoyer le visage et les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front qu'il essaya ensuite de dompter pour leur faire prendre la forme de ses belles boucles habituelles. Le résultat n'était qu'à demi convainquant.

Une fois qu'il eut compris qu'il ne ferait rien de mieux avec ses cheveux sales, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une clope. Il enfila alors le manteau chaud que Steve lui avait donné et passa la sangle de son sac sur ses épaules pour se diriger vers la porte. Steve, qui était encore en train de se changer, lui adressa un regard confus, Billy tapota la poche de son jean déformée par son paquet de cigarette pour lui faire comprendre et sortit.

Il essaya vainement de ne pas se rappeler son combat avec Blaise quand il passa devant une tache de sang dans le couloir - " _Tu penses que je suis aveugle ?_ ". Il aurait besoin de plus d'une cigarette. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils se rendent à une fête où il pourrait boire tout son soûl.

Une fois près de la BM de Steve – la sienne étant restée devant chez les Harrington – il tira une cigarette de son paquet avec une main tremblante. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour se reforger une attitude avant que les autres n'arrivent. Steve en tête, probablement. Billy prit une grande bouffée de nicotine et la conserva dans ses poumons le plus longtemps possible avant que ceux-ci ne protestent. En expirant, son torse et son ventre protestèrent également, Billy pria pour qu'aucune de ses côtes ne soit fêlée. De nouveau, quelques gouttes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais quand il les chassa, d'autres tombèrent sur son font, et il remarqua qu'il s'était mis à neiger. Il s'affala alors sur le capot de la voiture, face tournée vers le ciel obscur, et respira un grand coup, sentant sa gorge brûler au passage de l'air froid de l'Indiana.

"Allez, connard, ressaisis-toi", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

oOo

Billy expira une nouvelle bouffée de cannabis en souriant de bonheur comme un dément, heureux de ne plus ressentir de douleur. Il était saoul, et c'était pour le mieux. Il n'avait plus aucune idée des raisons pour lesquelles il devrait se faire du souci, ni même de la raison de sa présence ici. Il avait gagné contre Steve au jeu de qui boirait le plus. Maintenant, il empestait autant la bière que la sueur. Steve n'avait pas essayé de l'empêcher de s'amuser, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

La soirée avait été légèrement troublée lorsque Blaise et ses footballeurs avaient fait irruption. Billy – déjà ivre – s'était alors préparé à devoir se battre seul contre dix-milles. Mais à sa grande surprise, Blaise n'avait pas fait éclater de scandale ou réclamé sa vengeance. Il s'était contenté de se diriger vers Steve avec un air de défi et Billy n'avait pas osé s'interposer. Il avait bu et avait oublié.

Steve avait encore dansé avec la sœur de Brice. Billy en avait recraché sa gorgée sur le tapis du salon, faisant hurler Tommy de rire. Mais heureusement Steve l'avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de la fille à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sa seule consolation était de voir Blaise Holligan lui jeter des regards envieux depuis le canapé.

Steve venait le voir régulièrement, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, Billy sentait quand même ses yeux le surveiller. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'enchaîner les verres, mais cela l'empêchait certainement de se coller aux nichons d'une pom-pom girl. C'était tant mieux également. Même s'il ne pouvait pas danser avec Steve, et encore moins l'embrasser comme Tommy le faisait en ce moment même avec sa chienne de Carole, Billy ne se sentait pas seul. Il sentait le regard de Steve le suivre, et maintenant que l'alcool avait fait son office il avait même l'impression qu'il gardait un secret précieux caché dans sa poitrine juste pour Steve. L'herbe pouvait faire ce genre de choses.

Billy qui était assis sur une table avec un mégot pendu à ses lèvres tituba en essayant de se remettre sur ses jambes. La pièce tourna autour de lui, une sueur froide passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Merde.

Il chancela vers la porte vitrée en se tenant aux murs et tomba miraculeusement à genoux dans la neige comme il l'avait prévu. Il n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter qu'il maculait la neige fraiche avec le contenu de son estomac. Il se tordait mais ne parvenait pas à réduire la douleur de ses côtes et de son ventre. Ses muscles se contractaient tandis qu'il vomissait et cela lui donnait l'impression de recevoir de nouveaux coups de pieds de la part de son père.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque et brossa ses cheveux loin de son visage. Billy laissait échapper des bruits écœurants et pathétiques pendant qu'une main chaude frottait le haut de son dos. Billy espérait sincèrement que c'était celle de Steve et pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Prend ton temps, ça va", le rassura la voix de Steve.

 _Merci mon Dieu_. Billy répondit en contractant une dernière fois ses muscles douloureusement sans que rien ne sorte.

Steve continua de lui caresser les cheveux quand il se redressa sur ses genoux, ayant l'impression de sentir son cerveau cogner dans les parois de son crâne.

"Allez, viens, suis-moi", incita Steve en l'aidant à se lever.

Billy essuya grossièrement sa bouche avec une poignée de neige et le suivit en s'appuyant lourdement sur lui, ne sachant pas où il se dirigeait avant de se retrouver dans la salle de bain d'une chambre d'amis. Steve fit couler de l'eau tiède dans le lavabo et Billy n'attendit pas les instructions pour se coller la tête sous le jet d'eau. Il puait déjà la sueur et la bière, Steve méritait bien qu'il ne sente pas le vomit en plus.

"Désolé, joli garçon", finit-il par souffler.

Steve ne lui répondit pas mais continua de le regarder avec inquiétude.

"Billy", commença Steve en s'avançant vers lui.

La scène lui semblait légèrement familière, mais Billy n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Steve s'avança jusqu'à respirer le même air que lui – cela ne devait pas être agréable pour lui – et agrippa le bas de son T-shirt. Pendant un moment, Billy pensa vraiment que son petit-ami voulait profiter de leur solitude pour le toucher, sans même qu'une partie de lui ne tente de penser à lui comme autre chose que son petit-ami. Mais sa mémoire passa par-delà l'alcool quand Steve remonta son vêtement au-dessus de son nombril et il essaya de reculer.

"S'il te plaît, Billy, laisse-moi regarder.

— Non !"

Steve le supplia des yeux. Billy se sentit en dessous de tout, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser voir ce que lui-même n'avait pas encore eu le courage de regarder. Il n'aurait pas la force de l'empêcher d'aller voir Neil, ou pire, voir les flics.

"S'il te plaît, Steve, non..."

Steve lâcha le tissus et Billy sentit instantanément la boule dans sa gorge exploser. En un instant, il était dans les bras du brun et mouillait son épaule avec ses larmes.

 _Tu pleures comme une fillette, mon garçon_.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Toute l'allégresse qu'il avait ressentie s'était transformée en chagrin. Il se dégoûtait tellement qu'il aurait pu en vomir s'il lui restait quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il s'accrocha plus fort aux épaules larges en cachant ses yeux dans son poing.

_On sait tous les deux que tu fais fuir les gens._

Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal d'être secoué de sanglots. Steve passa encore sa main dans sa coiffure approximative en lui murmurant des mots rassurants dans l'oreille.

_Pitoyable._

Steve sécha ses larmes aussi bien qu'il put, à force de mots doux qu'il entendait à moitié. Il traversa ensuite l'ivresse générale pour conduire Billy jusqu'à sa Camaro. Il lui passa la ceinture de sécurité et roula au pas jusqu'à chez lui où il conduisit encore Billy jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Billy n'arriva même pas à s'inquiéter de la présence des parents de Steve. Il s'accrocha au brun qui se colla à lui sous les couvertures, n'ayant pris la peine que de retirer leurs jeans.

Billy se pelotonna pour la deuxième fois en cinq jour contre Steve tout en essayant de calmer ses hoquets larmoyants. Steve ne le lâcha pas plus que la dernière fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez apprécié le match de basket-ball, car j’ai dû me renseigner sur ce sport pour ça et Dieu sait que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mes excuses à ceux qui connaissent les règles s’il y a des erreurs. Et je sais que le coup du panier de dernière seconde qui fait basculer le score c’est cliché mais...comment résister ? 
> 
> Je dédie le coup de poing de Billy dans le nez de Blaise à iantowinchester ^^


	14. SAMEDI - J'ai marché si avant dans le sang

Quelqu’un avait profité du sommeil de Billy pour lui enfoncer deux grands clous dans la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux en se sentant aussi étranger au monde de la lumière que le monstre de Frankenstein, tant la douleur lui consumait les nerfs. Un mal de crâne carabiné était là pour lui rappeler la soirée de la veille, ses courbatures pour lui rappeler le reste. Il se redressa dans les draps avec l’impression que ses muscles allaient lâcher et le laisser se disloquer. 

“Argh.” 

Il était dans la chambre de Steve. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette partie de la soirée. Il se souvenait de la salle de bain du type chez qui la soirée c’était passée, du T-Shirt de Steve sur lequel il avait essuyé ses larmes...Mais il eut beau se creuser la tête il ne parvint pas à se rappeler être rentré chez les Harrington. 

Les Harrington. Billy examina les alentours : il était seul, le réveil sur la commode affichait onze heures quarante-six, les draps du lit étaient tassés et froissés là où Steve avait probablement dormi. Billy se rappelait très bien avoir été collé à un corps chaud et qui sentait bon. Il leva d’ailleurs le bras pour respirer sous son aisselle et expira brusquement pour expulser l’odeur : il n’avait pas pris de douche après son match. Il reposa lourdement sa tête dans l’oreiller le plus moelleux sur lequel il ait jamais dormi et cacha ses yeux sous son coude. Il flotta un moment. 

Si les parents de Steve avaient remarqué qu’il s’était endormi dans le même lit que son fils...il n’était pas pressé de se lever pour le savoir. Et s’ils avaient appelé son père ! Non, Steve ne les aurait pas laissé faire. 

Pourquoi Maxine avait-elle eut l’air aussi inquiète ? 

Il ne savait pas d’où lui venait cette question et il n’était certainement pas assez en forme pour se la poser. Des flashs de la veille venaient creuser son mal de crâne comme autant de coups de marteaux enfonçant des barres de fers dans ses tempes. 

Quelques secondes plus tard – ou une demie heure à en croire le réveil – la porte s’ouvrit en le faisant sursauter. Il remonta rapidement les draps comme pour se cacher mais ce n’était que Steve. Il était visiblement habillé et coiffé et portait dans sa main un verre et une assiette. 

“Bonjour. 

— Salut joli garçon", grinça Billy en retour. 

Le brun lui sourit avant de s’asseoir de l’autre côté du lit. Il posa l’assiette sur sa table de chevet et garda le verre dans les mains, des petites bulles traçaient des sillons jusqu’à la surface de l’eau. 

“J’ai dit à mes parents que tu ne te sentais pas bien”, annonça-t-il en lui tendant le verre. 

Billy frissonna en anticipant le goût aigre du médicament puis se força à descendre le liquide d’une traite. 

“Merci, dit-t-il en grimaçant. 

— Comment le roi de la bière de Hawkins se sent ce matin ? 

— Parfaitement bien.” 

Son hôte ne quitta pas son sourire tendre. Billy avait bien envie de l’embrasser mais il n’était pas assez idiot pour ça. Ni assez cruel – Steve avait déjà eu à endurer sa puanteur toute la nuit. 

“Tu vas devoir laver tes draps”, croassa-t-il 

Le brun pencha sa tête comme un jeune chiot et ne sembla comprendre que quand Billy remua les draps de manière théâtrale. 

“C’est vrai, dit-il en riant. J’aurais préféré les laver pour une autre raison.” 

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et Billy se mordit la lèvre en étouffant un rire charmé. 

“Ne me fait pas rire avant que le médicament agisse, joli garçon. 

— Deux semaines de mariage et tu me fais déjà le coup du mal de tête ?” 

Un nouveau rire le secoua, faisant trembler douloureusement dans son crâne l’éponge qui lui servait de cerveau. Une assiette pleine d’œufs brouillés et de lard fut posée sur ses genoux. Il pensa à refuser quand la douce odeur le frappa. Steve lui tendit une fourchette, il la lui arracha des mains et ne prit pas la peine de le remercier avant d’avoir englouti moitié de son plat. 

“Alors...Tes parents, euh, commença-t-il la bouche pleine. 

— Ils ne savent pas dans quelle chambre tu as dormi, le coupa Steve. Ils ne m’ont rien demandé, en tous cas.” 

Billy hocha la tête. Il termina son assiette et se retrouva bien embêté quand il arriva au bout et qu’il n’avait plus aucun prétexte pour ne pas parler de la veille avec Steve. 

Heureusement, celui-ci reprit l’assiette et lui demanda : 

“Tu en veux encore ?” 

Billy hocha la tête. Steve partit et revint avec une portion identique à la première qu’il dévora encore une fois. Le grand verre d’eau fraîche sembla également apaiser son mal de crâne. 

“Je vais te faire couler un bain. 

— Tu n’es pas obligé. 

— Je sais.” 

Steve retourna le chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour l’escorter vers la salle de bain où une baignoire fumante l’attendait. Des grands bocaux trônaient sur son pourtour, contenant différents sels parfumés. Il prit celui qui sentait la fraise et en versa deux grandes poignées dans l’eau sous le regard de Steve. 

“Et le jacuzzi ? demanda-t-il pour embêter l’autre. 

— Il n’est pas fait pour se laver”, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. 

Billy se plaignit exagérément en regardant le sel de bain se dissoudre avec fascination. Sa mère avait possédé ce genre de conneries, à l’époque où ils avaient une baignoire. Elle prenait Billy avec elle quand il était tout petit, lui laissant jeter les petits minéraux dans l’eau chaude en riant. 

Le garçon brun attendait dans le cadre de la porte sans le lâcher les yeux. Puis, remarquant sans doute que Billy ne se déshabillerait pas devant lui, il lui adressa un petit sourire d’excuse avant de partir en fermant la porte. 

Billy prit grand soin de se tourner dos au miroir pour se dévêtir : il ne voulait pas risquer de voir les traces manifestes de ce que son père lui avait fait. S’il le faisait, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son bain, ou pire, de fondre en larmes comme il l’avait pitoyablement fait la veille. 

Il se plongea plutôt dans l’eau chaude sans retenir une expression de délectation. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement une fois immergés, toute la tension accumulée s’évapora avec la buée. Il se détendit totalement, des orteils aux cheveux qu’il mouilla en retenant son souffle. Même son mal de tête sembla s’apaiser. La baignoire était à son sens assez grande pour mériter le titre de jacuzzi d’intérieur, on pouvait facilement y loger trois personnes. Il se laissa porter par la douce odeur fruitée de l’eau tout en savourant la joie d’être enfin, après tant de mois, à nouveau le corps plongé entier dans son élément. 

Quand il commença à se dire qu’il manquait juste un brin de musique à son bonheur, des notes de Motörhead traversèrent le mur adjacent à la chambre de Steve. Billy le remercia mentalement, convaincu que le brun n’avait mis ce disque que pour lui plaire. La satisfaction de savoir Steve près de lui et attentif à ses besoins s’ajouta au confort de la salle de bain. Après une journée comme hier, c’était presque trop de bonheur ; après sa peur d’hier...c’était beaucoup trop de quiétude. 

Une boule d’anticipation résistait à la chaleur de son bain, c’était celle qui lui rappelait que dans moins de deux jours, tout cela serait définitivement hors de portée. 

Après une heure à rajouter de l’eau bouillante par intermittence, au risque de faire déborder la baignoire, Billy se décida à sortir sa peau fripée de l’eau. Avant cela, il prit soin de se laver les cheveux avec le shampooing cher de Steve, puis il se savonna férocement l’intégralité du corps comme pour gommer son passage à tabac, se retrouvant malheureusement obligé de regarder son corps dans le processus : la grande tâche verte violacée qui recouvrait ses côtes gauches, l’hématome rouge que ses abdominaux n’avaient pas empêché de se former, et, dans la glace, l’affreuse tâche qui s’était répandue en bas de son dos, formant une ligne horizontale là où la table l’avait frappé. Il ressentait encore également la poignée de porte creuser dans sa chair à droite de son dos, mais après avoir constaté la ligne violette laissée par la table, il n’eut pas envie de vérifier si celle-ci avait, elle aussi, laissé une marque. 

Son père lui avait déjà fait pire. Une seule chose l’inquiétait dans son état, et c’était la trace la plus sombre qui s’étendait sur une de ses côtes. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa peau, le long du grand hématome à gauche de son torse. Si ses comptes étaient bons il s’agissait de sa dixième côte. Il appuya dessus un peu plus fort et grimaça, puis soupira de soulagement. Elle n’était pas cassée. Billy avait déjà eu une côte cassée et c’était bien plus douloureux. S’il avait raison, elle n’était même pas fêlée. 

Il s’étira comme les médecins lui avaient déjà appris à le faire en de telles circonstances. Il avait huit ans quand un homme en blanc lui avait appris à compter les côtes et à estimer la gravité des dommages. Ce jour-là, sa mère était partie seule en week-end chez sa sœur pour s’aérer, ce que Neil n’avait pas du tout apprécié. 

Il soupira en remettant les bras le long de son corps. Cela passerait, il en était sûr. Il fit s’écouler l’eau du bain en chantonnant l’air qui traversait la cloison, puis se brossa les dents. C’est au moment de sortir de la salle de bain qu’il s’aperçut qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de prendre ses vêtements. 

Il émit plusieurs jurons en nouant sa grande serviette le plus haut possible sur son corps. Cependant, ses côtes étaient encore évidemment meurtries, et la serviette ne cachait pas non plus l’intégralité de son dos. Il lui faudrait être rapide. S’il s’en sortait bien, il serait dans sa chambre avant que Steve ne comprenne qu’il avait fini. 

Il courut jusqu’à la chambre d’ami là où était posés ses affaires et entendit la porte de la chambre de Steve s’ouvrir au moment où il refermait la sienne. Gagné. 

* 

“J’ai trop mal à la tête pour ça, Roi Steve.” 

Il savait que son excuse était franchement douteuse mais il n’avait pas trouvé mieux. Steve lui avait proposé de faire un tour avec lui dans sa salle de sport après manger mais il était pour le moment incapable de faire travailler ses muscles sans grimacer. C’était toujours pire le lendemain. 

Steve le regarda encore fixement avant de s’assoir lourdement sur le canapé. 

“Bon, et qu’est-ce que tu dirais de ne rien faire du tout ? 

— Voilà un plan qui me parle, répondit Billy en s’écrasant à côté de Steve. 

— Tu n’as pas de devoir à faire ?”, demanda la voix de Silvia Harrington depuis la cuisine. 

Steve leva les yeux encore plus haut qu’il en avait l’habitude. 

“C’est le week-end, maman ! 

— Justement, Stevie, justement.” 

Le concerné ignora la remarque et alluma la télé. Il zappa jusqu’à tomber sur un film à peine entamé avec un bon casting mais sa mère n’en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle posa ses mains sur le canapé derrière la tête de son fils, projetant une ombre sur lui, restant tranquille jusqu’à avoir son attention. 

Steve soupira puis se résigna à se tourner vers elle. 

“Votre travail de gestion est prêt à être rendu ? 

— Presque, marmonna Steve. 

— Et tu n’as aucun autre devoir ?” 

Steve qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre fut interrompu par le bruit du téléphone. Sa mère alla décrocher le combiné et ils l’entendirent acquiescer plusieurs fois avant d’appeler son fils. Steve avait les lèvres pincées et le regard inquiet, mais tout cela s’évanouit vite quand il posa son oreille sur le combiné. 

“Ah c’est toi Dustin !” 

Billy lui-même arrêta de retenir sa respiration. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait pousser son père à appeler mais après son irruption d’hier, Billy estimait que son père attendait juste la bonne excuse pour venir le récupérer. Visiblement, Steve avait eu la même inquiétude. 

“Oui, j’avais oublié, dit Steve. Oui, je- oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.” 

Steve hochait la tête tout en parlant. Sa mère était revenue près de Billy, attendant aussi la fin de l’entretient. 

“Peu importe, on n’a pas besoin de deux paniers...Oui, attend deux minutes que je demande à Billy...Oui, il va bien, non...je ne sais pas, Steve lui jeta un petit regard timide. Je lui demande !” 

Le brun colla le téléphone contre son torse et se tourna vivement vers lui : 

“Hey, euh, tu te souviens de la leçon de basket-ball que je devais donner à Dustin ? 

— Ouais. 

— Ça te va si on y va cet après-midi ? Le gymnase est encore ouvert et il n’y a pas de cours à cette heure.” 

Billy hocha la tête sans hésitations. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème d’aller regarder Steve essayer d’apprendre à Dustin à tenir un ballon – tentative vouée à l’échec. La proposition tombait même à pic car il n’avait aucune envie de se pencher sur un livre de cours pour le moment. Son mal de tête était presque entièrement passé mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le faire revenir. Silvia Harrington secoua la tête de dépit. 

“Il est d’accord, on arrive dans, disons, une demi-heure ?... Oui, on vient te chercher...Non, non on ne va pas prendre deux voitures ! Attend.” 

Steve se tourna encore vers lui avec un air nettement moins enthousiaste. 

“Ils se sont tous donnés rendez-vous pour je ne sais plus quoi.” 

Il n’attendit pas la réponse et se retourna pour répondre. 

“Tu n’as qu’à avoir ta propre voiture si tu n’es pas content ! s'exclama Steve. Hm...Oui mais...” 

Il se jeta un nouveau regard épié vers Billy et rentra la tête dans ses épaules comme pour cacher le combiné du téléphone avant de dire à voix basse quelque chose comme : “Je ne veux pas qu’il aille la chercher seul !”. 

Billy détourna les yeux de Steve pour faire semblant de regarder le téléviseur. Une tranchée de guerre en noir et blanc était en train de s’effondrer sous le coup des bombes adverses. Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le regard de madame Harrington se poser sur lui, son ombre s’étirant sur la banquette à côté de lui. 

“Oui...Oui, on les prendra toutes les deux avec Will. D’accord, à tout à l’heure !” 

Le combiné retrouva son socle dans un bruit de plastique typique. Billy se sentait mal à l’aise sous l’attention qu’il était sûr qu’on lui portait. Il resta fixé sur les images d’archives tout en maudissant mentalement Steve de laisser entendre qu’il avait _peur_ de rentrer chez lui. Billy n’avait pas peur. Il allait et venait chez lui depuis dix-sept ans et il n’avait pas besoin de son propre baby-sitter. Si Steve aimait materner des adolescents il allait devoir se trouver quelqu’un d’autre que lui pour assouvir ses petites envies. Il se promit de lui en dire autant dès qu’ils seraient seuls. 

“Tout va bien ?”, demanda Steve en apparaissant à côté de lui. 

Billy lui répondit par un regard noir et se ficha bien de savoir s’il se vexait. 

“Je suppose que vous devrez travailler plus tard, alors”, déclara la mère de Steve. 

Elle s’en alla en ignorant superbement le soupir de son fils. 

Billy s’appuya lourdement sur l’accoudoir pour s’extraire du canapé moelleux afin de ménager les muscles de son ventre. Steve ne détourna pas les yeux quand Billy croisa son regard, le scrutant toujours avec un air grave chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste. Toute cette attention commençait doucement à lui taper sur le système. 

“Quoi ?”, grogna-t-il d’un air menaçant. 

Steve ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tendre son manteau fourré à Billy et de lui ouvrir la porte comme un putain de gentleman le ferrait pour sa pétasse. Billy grogna de nouveau en passant à côté de Steve qui resta toujours stoïque. 

Billy ne regarda pas non plus l’expression de Steve lorsqu’il alla s’assoir de lui-même du côté passager de la BMW. Il sélectionna en revanche une radio de rock et mit le volume à fond pour faire bonne mesure – et pour les empêcher de devoir parler. 

Steve se dirigea vers sa maison en premier. C’était dimanche alors la voiture verte de Neil était garée dans l’allée, pas loin de celle de Susan. Il avait gelé tellement fort que des stalactites était suspendus à l’anneau du panier de basket-ball que Steve et lui avaient utilisé le week-end dernier. Ce n’était vraiment pas un temps pour jouer dehors, pensa-t-il en resserrant son _écharpe_ autour de son cou. De toutes façons, il aurait fallu déneiger avant d’espérer faire rebondir quoi que ce soit sur un terrain extérieur. 

“Elle sait qu’on l’attend ? demanda Billy en ne voyant pas la petite rousse arriver. 

— Oui, Dustin l’a prévenue.” 

Billy hésita mais ne proposa pas d’aller la chercher. Heureusement, Steve n’éteignit pas le moteur pour garder l’habitacle chaud le temps que la porte s’ouvre. 

Susan apparut dans l’embrasure pour les saluer tandis que Max courrait déjà vers eux. Billy lui adressa un signe de tête. 

La portière s’ouvrit en laissant s’engouffrer une bourrasque de vent glacial. 

“Salut ! 

— Salut, Max, répondit Steve. 

— Tout va bien ?” 

Elle posa sa question en lui jetant des regards insistants qui contribuèrent encore à l’agacer. Steve acquiesça et Billy regarda obstinément devant lui. 

“Moi aussi, c’est gentil de vous en inquiéter, remarqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. Alors, vous êtes allés à la soirée, finalement ?” 

Steve fit la conversation tout en s’enfonçant dans les recoins d’Hawkins. Billy reconnu la route qui menait à la cabane de trappeur fou du Shérif lorsqu’ils empruntèrent un sentier à peine goudronné. Des traces de pneus traçaient deux lignes solitaires dans la neige épaisse, sûrement ceux du 4x4 du flic. 

Arrivé à une centaine de mètres de leurs destinations, Steve arrêta le véhicule. 

“Je vais la chercher, attendez-moi là.” 

Il adressa un sourire à Billy et sortit en laissant la clef dans le contact pour ne pas leur couper le chauffage. 

“Pourquoi il n’a pas continué ? demanda Max. 

— Trop de neige.” 

Ils regardèrent Steve s’éloigner puis disparaitre derrière les pins. 

“Je n’aimerais pas me promener toute seule dans cette forêt”, déclara Maxine. 

Billy ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être d’accord avec elle. Cette forêt aux arbres serrés lui rappelait pas mal de film d’horreur : des adolescents tombaient en panne sur un sentier la nuit et se réfugiaient dans une cabane du genre de celle où habitait le Shérif, et s’y faisaient massacrer. Billy observa les arbres blancs en se demandant ce que cela ferait de voir apparaître des silhouettes inquiétantes entre les bosquets. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était sans doute de tomber en panne dans la forêt d’Hawkins. 

“Billy.” 

Il sut tout de suite ce que sa demi-sœur allait dire en entendant le ton de sa voix. 

“La ferme, Max.” 

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, puis reprit courageusement : 

“Hier... 

— Max, prévint-il en faisant trainer sa voix d’un air menaçant. 

— Billy, je n’ai rien dit tu sais...et, tu n’avais pas l’air bien !” 

La tête de Billy émit un bruit en se cognant contre la vitre de la fenêtre passager. Il respira bruyamment en regardant le bout du sentier, espérant voir Steve revenir et le sauver de cette conversation. 

“Depuis quand ça t’intéresse ?” 

La fillette, qui avait passé sa tête entre les sièges avant, se recula un peu en reniflant comme s’il elle s’était prise une gifle. 

“Tu n’es pas juste, souffla-t-elle avec une voix d’enfant. 

— Vraiment, Mad-Max ? _Vraiment_ ?” 

Il se retourna pour la fusiller du regard. La petite rousse s’était réadossée au siège du milieu et le regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants, faisant la moue. Billy soupira et frappa deux fois son crâne contre l’appui-tête, réveillant les fantômes de sa cuite de la veille. 

“Je ne suis pas d’humeur pour ces conneries, déclara-t-il d’un ton las. Rien n’est juste.” 

Maxine resta silencieuse longtemps. Que faisait Steve ? Billy avait presque réussi à oublier la présence de la petite peste quand celle-ci le fit brusquement sursauter en plaquant ses mains sur les dossiers devant elle. Sa petite tête rousse furieuse apparut alors dans son champ de vison. 

“Tu vas m’écouter !” 

Elle avait presque le même air que le soir où elle s’était dressée au-dessus de lui en menaçant ses parties génitales. Billy recula la tête de la sienne en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle le coupa avant qu’il puisse intervenir. 

“Non ! Ecoute, je n’ai rien dit à ton père, ni à ma mère, ni à qui que ce soit pour toi et Steve ! 

— De, de quoi tu parles, putain ?” 

Max fit un petit mouvement de tête en plissant les yeux afin de lui montrer que ses tentatives de noyer le poisson étaient vouées à l’échec. 

“Toi et Steve. 

— Il n’y a - 

— Je m’en fiche ! cria-t-elle. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c’est que je n’ai aucune envie que ton père vienne tout gâcher. Alors il faut me croire : je – n'ai – rien – dit !” 

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un regard de défi. Billy avait des contre-arguments imparables sur le bout de la langue, mais il estima que la meilleure réponse était encore un petit rire incrédule. Sa demi-sœur se renfrogna mais ne chancela pas. 

Si ce n’était pas elle, comment son père avait-il bien pu savoir que les parents de Steve étaient partis ? 

“Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle d’un ton désespéré, lisant dans son esprit. Mais, Billy...Hier, tu, tu n’étais vraiment pas bien...j’aimerais que tu- 

— Continue de t’occuper de toi, salope.” 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son bras qui reçut un coup de la part de Maxine. Elle le regardait avec fureur, Billy préférait cela à la compassion timide qu’elle portait avant son interruption. Cependant, la fillette poursuivit : 

“ On est de la même famille, connard ! Même si je ne partage pas ton sang – encore heureux ! Il faut que tu me le dises si, si... 

— Si quoi, Maxine, quoi ?! On n’est pas une famille, on partage un toit. Je m’en sors beaucoup mieux quand tu ne t’inquiètes _pas_ pour moi, justement.” 

Les yeux bleus de Maxine furent rapidement inondés de larmes – encore un trait qu’ils avaient en commun : ils parvenaient à passer de la rage aux pleurs en une fraction de seconde. Un instant, ce visage, cette ressemblance, lui fit avoir de l’empathie. La rousse serrait les dents et les poings, sa lèvre du bas tremblant tandis qu’elle essayait vraisemblablement de retenir ses larmes. Quelque chose se tordit dans la poitrine de Billy qui détourna légèrement les yeux. 

“Je, commença-t-elle la voix aiguë et chevrotante, je sais que tu n’as pas beaucoup de raisons d’avoir confiance en moi...Et, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas m’en parler mais, s’il te plaît, parle-en à Steve, alors. C’est un mec bien ! Je m’inquiète vraiment, Billy.” 

Une boule dans la gorge de Billy l’empêchait de déglutir. La préoccupation de sa demi-sœur avait touché quelque chose en lui. Chez lui, Billy n’avait personne : Neil était le seul à partager son sang avec lui, et il détestait Billy. Rien de ce qu’il faisait – de ce qu’il _était_ – n’était satisfaisant. Sa belle-mère était une piètre remplaçante de sa mère, qui l’avait aimé le temps qu’elle était restée. Restait Maxine, une gosse à grande gueule qu’il devait charrier partout – c'était sa responsabilité. Alors entendre la petite fille s’inquiéter de son bien être lui faisait quelque chose. Il savait qu’il se sentirait un peu moins seul, la prochaine fois qu’il mettrait les pieds chez son père. Un peu. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi mais la fillette devait aussi subir l’ambiance de la maison Hargrove-Mayfield. Quand il la regardait, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à la chance qu’elle avait de ne pas avoir Neil pour père, et d’avoir encore sa mère : c’était tout ce qu’il désirerait avoir. 

Alors Billy avait toujours été seul contre tous une fois passées les portes de sa maison. C’était étrange de voir Maxine inquiète, essayant de chercher à savoir ce qu’il ressentait, et surtout, acceptant ce qu’il _était_ – avec Steve. 

Il sentit ses propres yeux se mouiller, alors il toussa pour essayer de déloger la boule dans sa gorge. 

“La ferme, Max”, dit-il la voix étouffée et sans aucune animosité. 

Il appuya ses mots par un regard hésitant, faisant passer ses mots pour une supplique. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule une demie seconde avant de se rassoir. 

Une minute passa encore sans que Steve n’apparaisse. 

“C’est vraiment stupide, reprit encore Maxine. Steve n’arrivera jamais à apprendre à jouer à Dustin.” 

Billy émit un rire bref. 

“Il perd son temps, acquiesça-t-il. 

— Un dollar qu’il abandonne au bout d’une demie heure. 

— C’est mal le connaître. Cinq dollars que le môme ne mettra pas un panier. 

— Tenu !” 

Ils échangèrent un regard étrangement sympathique, puis Steve apparut d’entre les arbres aux côtés de la fillette bizarre de la dernière fois. Billy se souvenait très bien de son regard silencieux et pénétrant, il avait eu l’impression qu’elle pouvait voir son père le frapper au visage en regardant ses blessures. Il n’en gardait pas un très bon souvenir. 

“Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il. 

— Oui. C’est la fille adoptive de Hopper, le Shérif. Elle est étrange mais il ne faut pas s’inquiéter.” 

Billy savait qui elle était, et le fait que sa demi-sœur précise qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter était sans doute ce qu’il y avait de plus inquiétant. 

Steve alla ouvrir la portière arrière pour la laisser monter, comme un bon papa ou un majordome. Elle s’installa et prit le temps de les dévisager avant de leur dire sobrement bonjour. 

“Tu t’étais perdu ? demanda Billy quand Steve fut installé. 

— Non, je discutais avec Hopper. 

— Tu discutais ? De quoi ?”, demanda-t-il prestement. 

Steve cligna des yeux vers lui et serra la mâchoire. 

“De choses et d’autres, c’est un ami.” 

Cette réponse n’apaisa pas complètement Billy qui se sentit passablement trahi. Il pria mentalement pour que le joli garçon n’ait pas eu la bêtise de dire quoi que ce soir au Shérif sur son père. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas insister sans être suspect ; “parle-en à Steve”, avait dit Maxine. Est-ce qu’ils s’étaient passés le mot ? 

Billy regretta de n’être pas resté dans la chambre d’ami des Harrington. 

Tandis que le brun reprenait la route pour se diriger vers la maison des Byers, les deux filles avaient une conversation étrange dont il n’entendait que des bribes. La fille du Shérif s’exprimait de manière concise ce qui ne semblait pas décourager la rousse. Elles parlaient de basket-ball comme si la fillette n’avait jamais vu un ballon orange de sa vie. 

Quand un son de Depeche mode passa, Steve augmenta le volume et il n’entendit plus rien de la conversation bizarre. Will Byers sauta dans la voiture en souriant, Steve roula alors vers la maison Henderson. 

Ils éteignirent le son le temps que Claudia Henderson leur faisait des signes, son gros chat se balançant sous son coude. 

“Il arrive !”, leur cria-t-elle. 

Billy la regarda frissonner et repartir à l’intérieur. Il se sentit à moitié déçu qu'elle s'en aille sans qu’il n’ait le droit à des cookies ou des muffins. 

“Ton écharpe te va bien”, murmura la voix douce de Steve. 

Le brun le regardait avec la tête penchée vers lui et posée contre son siège, les yeux pétillants doucement et un sourire tendre ornant ses lèvres. Le ventre de Billy crépita, il sentit ses joues chauffer sous l’attention et le compliment. C’était un minimum qu’elle lui plaise puisqu’il l’avait forcé à la prendre et l’avait payée ! Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le surprit quand il se demanda ce que cela faisait à Steve de voir Billy entouré de vêtement qu’il lui avait offert. Quand ils étaient dans le magasin, il lui avait assuré que cela lui ferait plaisir si Billy le laissait lui acheter ce dont il avait besoin ; et qu’en était-il maintenant que Billy portait ses gants, son écharpe, son propre manteau ? 

Le sourire se Steve s’accentua et ses yeux se réchauffèrent encore. Billy eut la soudaine impression de fondre. 

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte que le silence s’était fait dans la voiture. 

Un coup d’œil vers l’arrière lui permit de constater que les trois passagers s’étaient tus et les regardaient sans bouger, avec de grands yeux. 

Billy se sentit rougir de plus belle et eut comme seule satisfaction de voir les joues de Steve se colorer à leur tour. 

“Ça reste une putain d’écharpe”, répondit-il d’un ton qui se voulait bougon. 

Dustin rentra une seconde plus tard, forçant Will à se coller à la vitre aux côtés de la fille du Shérif. Billy attendit que le nouveau venu dise quelque chose d’embarrassant, comme il en avait l’habitude, mais l’enfant resta curieusement silencieux. 

Steve sembla tout autant étonné car il lui demanda si tout allait bien, à quoi le concerné répondit par l’affirmative. Billy se retourna pour regarder la brochette de nazes serrés sur la banquette arrière : Will s’était écrasé contre la portière et le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux, la fille bizarre se tenait bien droite, imperturbable, Maxine essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser son regard et Dustin était toujours étrangement silencieux. Il ne semblait pas embêté de prendre une bonne place de la banquette à côté de la rousse, mais il avait la tête étrangement rentrée dans ses épaules et regardait le siège devant lui. 

“N’en profite pas pour te coller à ma sœur !”, maugréa-t-il. 

Il avait fait ça pour attirer son attention – Dieu sait pourquoi – mais ce fut Maxine qui le regarda avec le plus d’étonnement. Il se retourna vers la route, Steve lui jeta un coup d’œil intrigué tout en conduisant. 

“Quoi ?”, grogna-t-il. 

Mais personne ne lui répondit. 

* 

Cela faisait plus d’une demie heure et Billy était maintenant sûr de gagner son pari. 

Il n’y avait qu’un groupe de gymnaste qui s’entraînait à l’autre bout du terrain qui était sinon vide. Ils avaient réquisitionné un des deux grands paniers, celui dans lequel Billy et Steve avaient tiré le panier de la victoire la veille. Max, Will et les deux autres gamins horripilants conversaient dans un cercle très fermé là où se tenait en principe l’entraîneur. Billy, lui, s’était étendu à travers les gradins en hauteur pour profiter pleinement du spectacle. 

Fallait-il qu’il n’ait rien d’autre à faire un samedi après-midi ? Son ancien-lui Californien en mourrait de honte. 

“Merdique !”, cria-t-il quand le ballon échappa des mains de Dustin après deux dribbles. 

Un record. 

“Tais-toi, Billy ! Tu n’aides pas !”, le disputa de nouveau Steve. 

Il fallait dire que Steve réussissait à conserver un calme olympien. Billy en était admiratif. Il aurait déjà insulté le gamin et l’aurait laissé en plan depuis longtemps si cela avait été à lui de l’entraîner. 

Le môme avait un maintien effroyable. Il laissait sans cesse échapper le ballon qu’il ne parvenait à contrôler que lorsqu’il rebondissait à trois centimètres du sol. Billy n’avait jamais vu un garçon aussi maladroit. Quand Steve avait essayé de lui apprendre à dépasser un adversaire, il avait réussi l’exploit de tomber sans se faire toucher. Billy avait ri tellement fort que Steve avait dû intervenir. Après cela, le brun s’était contenté de lui apprendre à dribbler puis tirer. Inutile de préciser que son tir le plus puissant était resté à bonne distance du panier. Cependant, le petit s’acharnait, et Steve aussi. 

Steve. Steve restait calme, c’était un fait. Mais Steve continuait également à l’encourager, à lui donner inlassablement les mêmes conseils – calmement. Il continuait à lui montrer comment se positionner sans se fatiguer. D’où pouvait-il bien tirer une telle patience ? Dustin était le pire élève qu’il pourrait avoir. Non seulement il échouait à tout ce qu’il entreprenait, mais en plus il essayait toujours d’argumenter pour justifier sa nullité : “Comment veux-tu que j’avance, Steve, si tu es dans mon chemin !” ; “Ce ballon est dégonflé ! C’est toi qui me l’as donné, Max !” ; “Ce panier n’est pas adapté à ma taille, Steve ! C’est une question de proportion !” ; “Tout est une question d’accélération et de point d’impact, comment est-ce que cela peut fonctionner avec un terrain pareil ? J’en parlerait au directeur si j’en ai l’occasion”, _et_ _cætera_. 

Billy avait envie de l’étrangler ; Steve, lui, restait _calme_. Sans chercher à argumenter, il repositionnait calmement Dustin et lui donnait de bons conseils pour s’améliorer, relevant chaque “mieux” qu’il pourrait tirer de sa performance lamentable. 

Les autres gamins ne prenaient pas parti, sauf peut-être Maxine. Ils s’étaient rassemblés dans un coin et s’amusaient à lancer des balles, observant curieusement la fille du Shérif qui semblait exécuter ces mouvements pour la première fois. Bande de nerds. Billy fut satisfait de voir que sa demi-sœur était de loin celle qui se débrouillait le mieux. 

Dustin trébucha et tomba à genoux en essayant de marcher en dribblant. 

“Tu perds ton temps avec lui, chéri !”, cria Billy. 

Steve lui lança un regard ennuyé et Dustin un regard furieux. Le garçon ramassa la balle et s’approcha vigoureusement des gradins, puis il tira sans prévenir sur Billy pour le faire taire. La balle fila droit sur lui, et puisqu’il avait les deux mains derrière la tête, il n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver totalement et se prit le ballon dans l’épaule. 

“Bien joué ! s'exclama Steve. Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu arrives à viser !” 

Les seules douleurs que Billy avait ressenties était celle de ses côtes en essayant de se redresser et celle à sa fierté de ne pas avoir réussi à rattraper la balle. Il lança le ballon sur le terrain en essayant de transmettre son ressenti à Steve par un regard outré. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et reprit sa position lascive. 

“Ne va pas énerver mon lapin, entendit-il Steve dire à Dustin. 

— J’ai entendu ça, Harrington ! Ne me forcez pas à descendre de là, ou je vous le ferai regretter.” 

Des rires eurent l’audace de retentir. Billy s’étendit en se jurant de ne plus leur accorder d’attention. C’était une résolution difficile à tenir, car Steve était très agréable à regarder. Billy aimait cet air sérieux et tempéré sur son visage. Il avait remonté ses manches pour enseigner, parlait doucement en l’encourageant...il avait l’air d’un père montrant à son fils comment jouer. 

Un sourire s’empara de la bouche de Billy sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il adorait ce Steve – il adorait tous les Steve, s'il fallait être honnête. Mais celui-là était chaud. C’était à peu près le même que le capitaine-Steve qui avait mis le feu à son sang plus d’une fois. Mais celui-là remuait une fibre tendre en lui. 

Neil Hargrove lui avait appris à jouer au baseball, au football américain et à faire du vélo. Trois expériences qui ne lui laissaient aucun bon souvenir. Par chance, c’était sa mère qui lui avait appris à nager. Son père avait été un professeur exigeant, il ne supportait pas que son fils ne parvienne pas à exécuter le bon mouvement du premier coup. Il ne comprenait même pas que Billy puisse ne pas saisir quelque chose qui lui paraissait évident. Leurs séances père-fils – desquelles sa mère était exclue par décret paternel – se transformaient immanquablement en séances de cris. Le meilleur encouragement que Neil avait pu lui fournir était l’humiliation ; il avait estimé qu’en faisant voir précisément à son fils à quel point il était décevant, il l’encouragerait à s’améliorer. Mais bientôt, Billy avait compris que rien ne satisfaisait jamais son père. Il s’était entraîné dur, surtout au baseball qui était le sport favori de son père. C’était celui où il avait le plus désiré exceller. Selon Neil, ses performances étaient aux mieux médiocres. Selon ses professeurs de sports, Billy était toujours le meilleur joueur de l’équipe. Alors, en un sens, il fallait admettre que l’enseignement de son père avait porté ses fruits. 

Aujourd’hui, il serait lui-même bien incapable d’expliquer un sport à quelqu’un sans employer la méthode Neil Hargrove, qui avait _fonctionné_ avec lui. 

Billy se souvenait, plus tard, avoir frappé de toutes ses forces dans la balle qu’il lui lançait en imaginant que c’était la tête de son père. “Je te déteste”, se disait-il mentalement lorsque c’était son tour de lui lancer la balle. Bien sûr, quand il était très jeune, il avait vraiment essayé de rendre son père fier ; il avait aussi beaucoup pleuré en entendant son père lui crier dessus pour lui dire à quel point il était stupide. Son père détestait le voir pleurer, alors cela empirait toujours les choses. Son père détestait le voir fondre en larme comme une “tapette” ou une “fille”, et Billy savait qu’il détestait aussi se rendre compte qu’il était un mauvais père, et un mauvais mari, ce que son fils geignard lui rappelait. Quand Billy pleurait, Neil se rendait compte qu’il déchargeait sa frustration sur lui, alors il lui faisait payer son propre manque de maîtrise. 

Il secoua la tête et recommença à regarder Steve. Steve restait calme. C’était tout un spectacle. Il montrait pour la millième fois quel geste effectuer pour faire rebondir la balle et puis la passait à Dustin en se mettant à sa hauteur. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Steve sourire à Dustin après que celui-ci a réussi à enchaîner une dizaine de dribbles. Son cœur faisait des siennes en regardant le garçon brun démontrer des trésors de patiences dont lui-même était parfaitement dépourvu. Il était beau, comme ça, les mains sur les hanches. 

Billy avait choisi le basket-ball dès qu’il en avait eu l’occasion, laissant tomber le base-ball dans lequel pourtant il excellait – d'après les coachs. Il n’y avait jamais eu d’instant père-fils autour du basket, c’était un sport que Neil méprisait. Un sport de nègres. Il supportait mal de voir les joueurs bondir sur le terrain à la télé, il changeait de chaine, alors il n’avait jamais cherché à y jouer avec Billy. Il avait appris seul, avec des amis, après les cours sur des terrains de ville. Il avait travaillé dur et excellé sans séance d’humiliations paternelles. C’était son sport favori : cela n’appartenait qu’à lui. Et quand il s’était révélé être un très bon joueur – quoi que sa taille le défavorise grandement – Neil avait bien dû le soutenir. Faire bonne figure. 

Il fut une nouvelle fois sorti de ses pensées en captant un mouvement brusque suivit d’un cri. Le gamin idiot, dans un geste brusque et maladroit pour rattraper le ballon, avait frappé son entraîneur dans les parties intimes. 

Steve avait crié en se pliant en deux, Dustin se répandant en excuses. 

“Désolé mon pote, j’ai pas fait exprès ! Merde, c’est ce putain de ballon, je ne voulais pas...” 

Mais Steve était trop occupé à se soutenir en s’appuyant d’une main sur l’épaule du gamin pour répondre. Lucas et Maxine riaient fort en se tenant l’un à l’autre mais Billy avait bondi sur ses pieds pour descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Une empathie purement masculine lui faisait ressentir lui-même une douleur fantomatique dans l’entre-jambe. Et, merde ! Ce gamin ne pouvait-il pas faire attention à ce qui était _à lui_! A quoi lui servirait Steve s’il ne pouvait plus faire fonctionner son entrejambe ? 

“Ça va ? s’inquiéta Billy. 

— Ouais”, siffla Steve. 

Il reprit la charge de soutenir le brun qui s’accrocha à ses épaules en suffoquant. Billy grimaça en le voyant se tordre, lui frottant le dos pour marquer sa solidarité. 

“ Désolé mon pote, répéta-t-il. 

— T’as pas fait exprès”, s’étouffa le brun. 

Billy profita de la faiblesse de son partenaire pour jeter un regard meurtrier à Dustin, lui promettant silencieusement de se venger au centuple si son mari ne récupérait pas _vite_ la totalité de ses fonctions motrices. Il tapota sur le dos du brun pendant que celui-ci gérait fébrilement la douleur aiguë. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve pouvait de nouveau se tenir seul sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches. 

“ C’est tout pour aujourd’hui, déclara Billy. 

— Nan, on n'a pas encore réussi à marquer ! objecta Steve. 

— Peine perdue, poursuivit-t-il. Il va finir par te castrer et je vais faire un meurtre. 

— On peut abandonner”, proposa Dustin. 

Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise. Le garçon avait l’air sincèrement désolé et regardait Billy avec culpabilité, comme si c’était à lui qu’il avait frappé dans les couilles. 

“Il faut se faire une raison, cette fille n’est pas pour moi, Billy a raison. Je vous fais perdre du temps.” 

Steve soupira en jetant à Billy un nouveau regard désapprobateur. Saleté de gamin. Il n’avait fait que dire la vérité, c’était plus sain de s’avouer les choses tout de suite. 

“Encore une demi-heure et si rien ne s’améliore, on abandonnera”, proposa gentiment Steve. 

Dustin regarda Billy. Le regarda encore. Le regarda toujours, alors Billy compris que d’une manière ou d’une autre il attendait un signe d’approbation. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Billy hocha lentement la tête, alors Dustin accepta l’offre de Steve. 

Qu’est-ce qui prenait à ce gosse ? Si c’était une fille comme sa demi-sœur, il aurait envisagé l’arrivé de ses menstruations. 

Billy traina des pieds jusqu’à l’endroit où les autres mômes se tenaient. 

“ Quel perdant.” 

Mike lui lança un regard qu’on pourrait éventuellement accorder à une merde de chien étalée sous sa chaussure. Sinclair grimaça en regardant ailleurs. Les autres se turent. 

“Il a de mauvaises pensées”, déclara une voix monotone. 

La fillette bizarre avait parlé. 

“Quoi ? demanda-t-il. 

— Dustin, répondit-elle sans le regarder. Coupable.” 

Billy fronça les sourcils et regarda les autres tour-à-tour. Tous esquivèrent son regard. 

“Coupable de quoi ? 

— Demande à lui”, répondit-elle avec la même voix. 

Voyant que sa seule présence avait fait taire les conversations, il s’en alla retrouver sa place sur les gradins sans leur accorder un regard en arrière. 

Steve s’acharna encore et encore. Puis, enfin, alors que Billy savourait déjà le visage déconfit de sa demi-sœur, Dustin marqua son premier panier. 

Le brun sauta dans les bras de son petit protégé en le félicitant, puis ils se frappèrent dans les mains un peu plus virilement. Steve était beau, comme ça. 

* 

“Donne-moi mes cinq dollars, réclama Maxine assise en face de lui à l’arcade. 

— Quatre, corrigea-t-il. Tu avais parié qu’ils ne tiendraient pas une demi-heure. 

— Hé !”, s'offusqua Dustin. 

La rousse lui tendit la paume de sa main alors Billy y plaqua durement les quatre billets. Maxine se contenta de lui sourire avec la tête haute sans montrer de signe d’agacement. 

Steve leur avait encore payé leurs consommations. Billy avait sa propre barquette de frites avec un soda, le brun s’était pris un milk-shake à la banane. 

“C’est mon fruit préféré.” 

Il avait fallu à Billy toute sa volonté pour ne pas regarder le brun après sa déclaration, de peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. 

Bien malgré lui, ils avaient fini par emmener les enfants à l’arcade – tous les enfants. Comme ce n’était pas sa voiture, il n’avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il s’était vite installé sur une banquette, à une table, afin de se reposer. Steve était à ses côtés, Dustin était assis à côté de Steve, et n’était-ce les quelques bruits de paille qu’il émettait régulièrement, Billy en aurait presque oublié sa présence, tant il était étrangement silencieux. 

Le petit Wheeler, Sinclair, mini-Byers et la fille bizarre aux cent surnoms s’étaient réfugiés dans un angle mort, derrière une borne d’arcade ; Billy soupçonnait que le petit brun irritant avait emmené cette El’ loin de leurs regards pour pouvoir la bécoter tranquille. Il avait une expression plus douce qu’à l’ordinaire quand il la regardait, et ne lâchait pas sa main s’il pouvait l’éviter. Répugnant. 

Même après avoir empoché l’argent, Maxine n’avait pas encore rejoint son petit noir dans l’angle mort, Billy ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. 

“De nouveau célibataire ?”, demanda-t-il en grimaçant. 

Maxine eut l’air aussi étonnée de l’entendre parler de sa relation que lui-même de se l’entendre demander. 

“Non, désolée de te décevoir, souffla-t-elle. 

— J’en ai rien à foutre”, rétorqua-t-il. 

Elle perdit son air désolé qu’elle avait porté toute la journée pour le jauger avec des yeux méfiants. Elle semblait vouloir mettre sa parole à l’épreuve, ce qui n’était pas étonnant puisque Billy avait presque étranglé son petit-ami il y a quelques mois. Mais Billy se souvenait très bien de ce qu’avait dit Maxine à propos de lui et Steve, ce matin. Elle était prête à se foutre de qui il aimait, et franchement, Billy aimerait en faire autant. Neil avait toujours été le seul problème. 

“ C'est vrai ?

— Oui, affirma-t-il. 

— Ce n’est pas ce qui m’avait semblé, insista-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.” 

Il vit du coin de l’œil Dustin ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il se figea et se réenfonça dans la banquette en silence. S’il n’était pas tant accaparé par les grands yeux bleus exigeants de sa sœur, il lui aurait sûrement demandé ce qui lui prenait. Pas que son silence soit gênant en soi, au contraire. 

“Alors tu te fiches de qui je fréquente ?”, interrogea-t-elle encore. 

Billy serra les poings. La petite rousse était inflexible, mais quelque chose comme du dégoût ou de la déception s’était ajouté à ses traits. Il ressentit alors le besoin de peser ses mots. 

“Je m’en fiche, tant qu’il ne te fait pas souffrir.” 

Comme cela lui en avait coûté de le dire, il tordit ses lèvres avec répugnance, le nez aussi plissé que s’il venait de recracher du poison. Quant à sa demi-sœur, elle avait écarquillé les yeux et laissé tomber sa mâchoire de surprise. Billy était très conscient qu’il venait de réagir comme un vrai grand frère, et non pas comme un demi-frère tyrannique. Neil pouvait bien poser ses conditions, Billy n’avait que celle-là : que personne n’abuse de ce qui lui appartenait ; or, moins de gré que de force, il s’agissait de _sa_ salope de demi-sœur. 

Maxine eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Tandis qu’il essayait de ne pas détourner les yeux de son visage ahuri, il sentit le mollet de Steve se presser contre le sien. Le brun le regardait avec beaucoup d’approbation, une tendresse impossible à ignorer faisait fondre ses yeux chocolat. Billy se détourna rapidement pour regarder par la fenêtre, bien que la jambe de l’autre reste soudée à la sienne. Dehors, le vent s’était levé et charriait des flocons épais, les faisant s’écraser violemment contre les façades. La voiture de Steve était déjà recouverte d’un duvet blanc. 

“Prouve-le.” 

Il fusilla la fillette du regard. 

“Quoi ? 

— Excuse-toi, exigea-t-elle sans faiblir. Présente tes excuses à Lucas.” 

Une vague de colère déferla en lui. Comment osait-elle, cette sale petite peste ? Il essayait de lui donner du leste et elle lui ordonnait de s’excuser à son connard de petit-ami. Elle avait beau lui assurer qu’elle n’avait rien à voir avec l’intervention de Neil, il faudrait être stupide pour la croire. Ses larmes de crocodiles ne lui avaient servi qu’à endormir sa méfiance. Elle ne serait satisfaite que quand Billy servirait de chauffeur clandestin à sa petite idylle interraciale, sans qu’il ne puisse lui-même profiter un tant soit peu de qui que ce soit, et souffre en silence. Était-ce un hasard si elle avait réussi l’exploit de mettre le grappin sur la seule personne de couleur de cette ville de merde ? Non. Elle le provoquait, et elle espérait sincèrement qu’il allait dire amen comme son père le faisait pour elle. Elle le narguait. 

“Va te faire foutre, gronda-t-il avec un souffle semblable à celui d’un dragon. 

— Tu vois ? nargua-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée. 

— Tu oses, petite salope ! s’exclama-t-il entre le rire et le grognement. On ne peut pas te retirer ça.” 

Un froid l’envahit quand la jambe de Steve quitta la sienne. 

“C’est trop demander, des excuses ? Après que tu as failli le tuer. 

— Si j’avais voulu le tuer, il serait mort, cracha-t-il en arborant un sourire carnassier. 

— Tu es, tu es ...s’étouffa-t-elle en serrant le bord de la table avec les phalanges blanches. 

— Je t’en demande, moi, des excuses ? Après tout ce que tu as - 

— Je me suis déjà excusée ! Tu n’as rien voulu entendre ! 

— Je m’en contre-fout, tes excuses ne valent rien, elles ne t’ont pas empêché de recommencer. 

— C’EST FAUX !”, cria-t-elle tellement fort que le silence se fit alentour. 

Il se rendit compte en jetant un regard panoramique que de nombreuses paires d’yeux les fixaient. Les bornes d’arcades étaient plus silencieuses qu’à l’ordinaire, et les tables les plus proches écoutaient sûrement leur dispute en silence. 

Billy porta son dévolu sur un adolescent boutonneux qui les regardait du coin de l’œil depuis son jeu de combat mit sur pause. 

“Tu veux quoi, toi ?!”, menaça-t-il en faisant mine de se lever pour venir lui régler son compte. 

L’adolescent ne se fit pas prier et emmena ses boutons pustuleux hors de sa vue. Les autres se détournèrent également d’eux, les conversations reprirent, et Billy se reposa lentement sur la banquette. 

Maxine se retourna vers lui, les canines à l’air, avec ses sourcils roux tellement froncés que seule la ride du lion les séparait encore. 

“C’est faux, siffla-t-elle encore entre ses dents serrées. Je croyais avoir été claire. 

— Et qui, alors ? Putain, qui ?” 

Il écarta les bras en riant, montrant par la gestuelle l’étendue de son incrédulité. La petite rousse ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau. 

“Arrêtez”, vint une voix hésitante sur sa gauche. 

Dustin se leva de la banquette et alla s’assoir à côté de Maxine, les yeux cachés dans l’ombre de sa casquette. 

“C’est ma faute. 

— Quoi ?”, demandèrent-ils en même temps. 

Steve, lui, restait silencieux, contemplant l’échange avec un air grave. Dustin tripota son couvre-chef avec nervosité, l’enlevant et le remettant en place avant de le retirer définitivement. Il leva alors les yeux vers Billy, l’air désolé et incertain. 

“Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas, hier, que c’était de la faute de ma mère.” 

Steve eut un mouvement de recul pour s’enfoncer dans le faux cuir de la banquette, comme terrassé par la compréhension. Billy, lui, avait toujours du mal. 

“Tu nous expliques ? instigua Max d’un ton ferme. 

— Elle a croisé votre père, euh, _ton_ père, à l’épicerie, hier. Et comme elle savait que les parents de Steve étaient absents, elle lui en a parlé.” 

Billy alla se réadosser à son tour, comprenant soudain. La version du gamin correspondait à ce qu’il avait remarqué : son père n’aurait pas pris le temps de faire ses courses s’il avait eu des doutes sur ce que faisait Billy. Il était à l’épicerie quand madame Henderson avait dû venir faire l’éloge à son père _si charmant_ , et avait dû mentionner, comme lors du dîner, que cela faisait de la compagnie à Steve qui sans cela restait seul chez lui. Alors, son père avait dû sauter aux conclusions – Billy voyait d’ici sa posture se raidir, ses yeux se durcir, il le voyait passer les doigts dans sa moustache et s’excuser rapidement auprès de la femme replète avant de balancer son sac de courses dans la voiture et de filer droit vers Hawkins High. Il savait que Billy s’entraînait avec l’équipe, il avait alors attendu dans sa voiture en tapant des doigts sur son volant, ce qui lui avait sans aucun doute laissé le temps d’imaginer son fils dans les bras du garçon audacieux qui s’était interposé entre lui et son fils plus d’une fois. Ce garçon arrogant, et son fils, les rumeurs, tout cela sans surveillance. Il avait dû penser que Billy s’était joué de lui pour vivre une romance secrète – ce qui n’était pas faux. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il avait dû les regarder sortir en même temps, après tout le monde, et se diriger de concert vers la voiture de Steve. Il n’avait pas pu attendre avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues vers la maison Harrigton, devant laquelle il avait encore attendu pour voir rentrer Billy sur les talons du brun. Aucune autre voiture n’étant visible. 

Sa demi-sœur regarda longuement Dustin avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux plissés. 

“Ce n’était pas ma faute.” 

Billy pinça les lèvres. La colère l’avait déserté. Même son regard à Dustin était vague. 

“Non, c’est de la mienne”, intervint Steve. 

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. 

“C’est moi qui l’ai dit à ta mère, expliqua-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. J’aurais dû me douter. 

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu lui as dit avant que, avant que, quoi que ce soit.” 

Dustin termina sa phrase en regardant entre eux. Est-ce que quelqu’un dans cette ville ignorait que Steve et lui étaient intimes ? 

“J’aurais pu la prévenir de se taire. 

— Moi aussi, soupira Dustin. 

— Une erreur à ne plus reproduire, continua Steve. 

— Aucune chance”, dit lentement Billy. 

Personne n’osa le contredire. Ce genre de chance – ce devoir – n’arriverait plus jamais, de toutes façons. Il échappa aux yeux désolés du petit frisé en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. Le ballon de baudruche publicitaire du magasin le plus proche était couché au sol par la force du vent, en passe de s’arracher. Les sapins étaient penchés comme la tour de pise, le ciel assombri malgré l’heure. Il ne neigeait plus que partiellement, il faisait sans doute trop froid pour cela. 

“De mauvaises pensées, lui aussi.” 

Billy se retourna vers la fille étrange qui se tenait droit au bout de la table. Elle était apparue sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive, et le fixait avec la tête aussi penchée que les arbres du dehors, le visage encore moins expressif que celui de Jonathan Byers – un exploit. 

Il essaya de se reprendre, corrigeant toutes ses expressions, tous ses gestes, qui auraient pu lui faire dire cela. Mais celle-ci pencha la tête de l’autre côté. 

“Coupable, aussi. Triste. Peur. 

— Arrête ça”, trancha Steve d’un ton ferme qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. 

Billy la regardait toujours avec sidération, se sentant à nu, vulnérable. Il détestait cela. 

La cheville du brun alla se caller de nouveau contre la sienne. Steve se redressa entre lui et elle, la fillette regarda Steve sans ciller. 

“Désolée”, dit-elle alors. 

Le petit Wheeler au visage irritant prit sa main comme pour lui apporter du soutien, elle s’en saisit sans hésitation, et sans monter non plus aucun signe qu’elle en avait besoin. Le gamin, en revanche, regarda Billy avec un air étrange, moins méprisant qu’à l’accoutumé. Will, à sa gauche, le regardait avec de grands yeux peinés, Sinclair se tenait derrière eux, la tête haute. 

Billy croisa son regard alors il détourna son visage avec un air altier. 

“Sinclair”, appela-t-il durement pour capter son attention. 

Il avait pris sa décision sans s’en apercevoir, presque à son insu. Il fixa le petit noir avec des yeux qu’il savait dévorés par des flammes de détermination, le défiant de fuir. Mike et Will s’écartèrent pour qu’il puisse s’approcher dans la lumière. Il posa ses yeux sombres sur lui, la mâchoire serrée. 

“Je m’excuse.” 

Il avait tenté autant que possible de détacher les syllabes pour que le message pénètre, faisait comprendre qu’il ne prononcerait pas ces mots une deuxième fois. S’il y réfléchissait trop, il ne saurait plus pourquoi il devait s’excuser à ce gamin. Il continua de le défier du regard, le dissuadant de lui en demander plus. Il voyait quand même dans sa périphérie des visages stupéfaits auquel il essaya de ne prêter aucune attention. 

Au bout d’un temps interminable, Lucas Sinclair hocha la tête, puis lui tourna le dos pour s’éloigner. Ceux qui avaient retenu leur souffle le relâchèrent, Maxine posa sur lui ses sempiternels yeux bleus mouillés. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas chercher l’approbation de Steve, mais celui-ci lui accorda tout de même. Il passa un bras en bas de son dos, lui enserrant la taille, malgré leur public. Billy sentit ses joues chauffer et ne fit que jeter de petits regards vers le brun qui le contemplait avec un air ravi. Le bras se serra autour de sa taille, moins discrètement qu’il l’aurait fallu si l’on en croyait les expressions des enfants. Billy regarda de nouveau obstinément la tempête, bien décidé à ne plus s’en détourner. Le bras de Steve diluait sous sa peau une chaleur réconfortante, plus profonde que la morsure violacée de la table qui le faisait souffrir à cet endroit. 

* 

Steve roulait au pas depuis que le blizzard avait fait voler une poubelle devant sa voiture. Billy était pressé de retourner chez les Harrington, avec dans l’esprit la possibilité de boire quelque chose de chaud devant la télé, ou de prendre un nouveau bain, mais il leur restait encore à déposer chez eux les enfants qu’ils étaient allés chercher. 

Ils parlaient du match d’hier, et revivaient les moments forts de la rencontre tout en évitant soigneusement de mentionner la première mi-temps. Billy écoutait distraitement, ayant abandonné l’espoir de capter une station de radio. Il eut une pensée nostalgique pour ses cassettes de musiques restées dans sa Camaro. 

“Les types n’ont rien vu venir, je suis sûr que le roux s’attendait à ce que tu passes la balle à Hagen ! 

— On le pensait tous, après avoir déjà manqué une chance, renchérit Maxine. 

— Et là, Billy marque un panier de l’autre bout du terrain ! poursuivit Dustin avec exaltation. 

— Du centre, corrigea le concerné. 

— Je pensais que vous aviez égalisé, mais vous les battiez d’un point ! continua le jeune garçon sans prendre en compte les mots de Billy. 

— C’est parce que le panier vaut trois points quand il est lancé d’aussi loin, imbécile ! lança Max. 

— A quelques secondes de la fin ! reprit-il, admiratif. Rien n’aurait été possible si vous n’aviez pas joué main dans la main.” 

Billy se retourna pour montrer à Dustin qu’il n’approuvait l’expression qu’à moitié. 

“En symbiose, si tu préfères ! Je ne voulais pas brusquer ton cerveau d’homme des cavernes. 

— Qu’est-ce que cet abrutit vient de dire ?”, demanda sombrement Billy à Steve. 

Steve poussa un énième soupire, las comme un père de famille conduisant une famille bruyante. Il défendit, malgré tout, les capacités cérébrales de Billy – merci bien – en attestant que Billy connaissait beaucoup plus de mots que lui-même. 

“Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas vexer ton mari, ou plutôt, ta femme.” 

Alors Steve dut retenir d’une main Billy qui essayait de se jeter sur le petit enfoiré qui avait vite oublié sa culpabilité, tout en conduisant de l’autre main. Billy avait donc commencé à débriefer l’entraînement catastrophique de Dustin en appuyant sur son incapacité fondamentale à contrôler les propres membres de son corps ridicule. 

“ Tu n’arrives même pas à différencier un panier et une paire de testicules, railla Billy ; de couilles, si tu préfères, je ne voulais pas brusquer ton cerveau de puceau prépubère ! Tu vas d’ailleurs le rester longtemps, si tu comptes impressionner ta nana avec tes compétences sportives.” 

Ils continuèrent jusqu’à ce que la voiture soit garée devant chez Dustin. 

“Je voulais seulement dire que Stevie et toi faites un beau duo, que vous faites de belles choses ensemble, enculé ! Bonne soirée !” 

Il claqua violement la portière avant de courir vers la porte de chez lui, pour échapper au froid ou en pensant que Billy allait prendre la peine de le poursuivre. 

Steve soupira de soulagement, savourant sûrement le silence qui régnait désormais dans l’habitacle. 

“Vous êtes épuisants”, commenta Maxine. 

Le brun le regarda ensuite et Billy vit que l’acceptation à demi-mots de Dustin n'était cependant pas passée inaperçue. Ils reprirent la route vers chez les Byers, où Will avant de refermer doucement la portière leur déclara à son tour : 

“Je, je suis d’accord avec Dustin.” 

Il partit en rougissant rejoindre sa mère qui les saluait depuis la porte, enroulée dans un châle dont elle tenait les bouts serrés contre sa gorge. 

Un silence gêné fit suite à la déclaration timide, Billy n’eut même pas le courage de regarder le conducteur. Sa poitrine commençait à lui faire quelque chose. 

L’accès à la cabane fut encore plus rude que la dernière fois. Ils durent rouler dans les traces du 4x4 du Shérif puis se stopper encore une centaine de mètres avant là où ils s’étaient arrêtés plus tôt. Maxine dit au revoir à son amie qui répondit à l’identique, elle se tourna ensuite vers Steve pour attendre son signale. 

“Je reviens, attendez-moi là. 

— Comme si on allait aller se perdre dans ces bois la nuit”, rétorqua Billy. 

Plutôt que reconnaître la plaisanterie pour ce qu’elle était, Steve balaya les bois obscurs d’un regard perçant, à l’affut du moindre mouvement suspect, bien que, de l’avis de Billy, même les prédateurs potentiels devaient d’être tapis dans un coin pour échapper aux vents glacials. 

“Tout va bien”, intervint la fille du Shérif. 

Steve hocha la tête vers elle, puis sortit après avoir regardé une dernière fois Billy comme une louve s'apprêtant à laisser sa portée dans sa tanière le temps d’aller chasser. Billy se demanda alors pourquoi il avait porté son dévolu sur un type aussi étrange. ‘Son cul’, se répondit-il mentalement à lui-même. 

Il serra ensuite les dents quand il vit la petite rester assise à sa place avec une main sur la poignée, regardant Billy. Steve l’attendait déjà dehors, relevant le col de son manteau par-dessus son écharpe. 

“Toi et Steve, c’est comme Mike et moi.” 

Billy sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir, trouvant à peine la force de contester devant tant d’aplomb. 

“Non, on n’est pas...ça n’a rien à voir !” 

Elle l’écouta calmement, puis reprit avec le même ton plat et catégorique qu’elle utilisait toujours. 

“Inutile, je le vois. C’est pareil. Steve s’inquiète aussi beaucoup, il aime aussi quand tu souris.” 

Elle hocha la tête sèchement avant de partir sans un regard en arrière. Steve, qui n’avait rien entendu, frotta ses mains vigoureusement avant de la raccompagner. 

Billy resta silencieux un long moment et sa sœur eut la délicatesse de faire de même. 

“C’était quoi ce délire ?”, demanda-t-il au bout d’un moment. 

Maxine haussa les épaules, puis ils attendirent en silence. Une fois Steve revenu ils ne tardèrent pas à ramener Maxine qui partit à son tour non sans laisser un dernier petit mot. Billy, qui avait anticipé, avait posé sur elle un regard menaçant. Celle-ci se contenta alors de dire : 

“Merci de t’être excusé.” 

Puis elle partit avec un sourire pour Steve. 

Ils rentrèrent en silence, Steve se gara dans le garage où la voiture de ses parents avait été finalement conduite. Il proposa à Billy de garer aussi sa Camaro, il y avait juste assez de place, alors Billy accepta, il déneigea rapidement le parebrise pour conduire sa chère voiture jusqu’au garage. 

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la voiture pour vérifier que la tempête ne l’avait pas abîmé. Il caressait un rétroviseur quand Steve apparut au-dessus de son épaule. 

“Elle a eu froid...pays de merde”, grommela Billy. 

Steve étouffa un rire puis rentra dans son espace personnel, passa une main sur son oreille, sous ses cheveux, et l’embrassa chastement. Billy suivit les lèvres du brun lorsqu’elles s’écartèrent, il picora les lèvres chaudes pour réchauffer les siennes, puis quand il les sentit assez tendres, il lécha la bouche de Steve pour l’amener à le laisser l’embrasser vraiment. Il eut l’impression que ses os se changeait en coton quand il sentit Steve frissonner contre lui. Mais c’était surtout le froid qui l’avait causé car la porte du garage était restée ouverte. 

“Allons nous mettre au chaud”, murmura Steve contre ses lèvres. 

Billy l’embrassa encore avant de le laisser partir à contre-cœur. 

* 

Monsieur Harrington était occupé à attiser un grand feu de cheminée lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans le salon. Billy se rapprocha aussitôt pour profiter de la chaleur que prodiguait l’âtre surmonté de marbre orné. Les maisons de Californie n’avaient pas besoin d’un tel équipement. 

“Vous voilà, salua le père de Steve. Nous vous attendions pour partir. 

— Partir ? 

— Oui, nous devons retourner à New-York de toute urgence. 

— Par ce temps ?” 

Thomas Harrington rassura son fils : ils ne conduiraient que jusqu’à l’aéroport. Billy était tiraillé entre la peur de perdre le soutien contre son père que représentait la présence des parents Harrington et l’excitation à la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Steve ; cette fois, il saurait profiter de chaque instant. L’homme dut percevoir une partie de la crainte de Billy car il s’adressa ensuite à lui. 

“Ce n’est que pour la fin du week-end, nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en parler à ton père. A moins que tu préfères que nous te redéposions avant de partir, bien-sûr. 

— Non !”, répondirent Steve et lui de concert. 

Monsieur Harrington cligna des yeux en les regardant tour à tour. 

“Alors c’est arrangé.” 

La voix de Silvia Henderson les surprit, ils ne l’avaient pas vu approcher. 

“Vous pourrez nous appeler en cas de problème, les numéros sont les mêmes que d’habitudes.” 

Steve acquiesça. 

“Billy, mon cher, est-ce que je peux te dire un mot ?” 

La mère de Steve lui fit un signe engageant vers la cuisine, alors il la suivit en jetant des regards interrogateurs vers Steve. 

“Je vais sortir la voiture”, déclara monsieur Harrington. 

Une fois seuls autour de la table, elle lui mit une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains tout en prenant la sienne, à moitié vide. Elle avait dû prévoir son coup. L’anticipation avait saisi Billy, il craignait d’être questionné sur sa relation avec Steve. La dernière fois qu’on l’avait interrogé dans une cuisine... 

“Tu retournes chez ton père demain à dix-huit heures. 

— Oui. 

— Difficile de ne pas s’en souvenir, déclara-t-elle avec un demi sourire qu’il n’arriva pas à lui rendre. Je veux simplement que tu saches que tu peux venir nous parler si le cœur t’en dit, à tous moments.” 

Billy et elle se regardèrent longuement, Billy essayant de transmettre son incompréhension, bien qu’il comprenne très bien de quoi il retournait ; elle, les yeux bruns perçants, essayant de lui faire comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant. Au bout d’un moment où Billy n’osa rien faire d’autre que regarder Silvia Harrington siroter la fin de sa tasse, celle-ci reprit la parole. 

“Steve était paniqué lorsqu’il est venu nous chercher, hier. Il semblait penser qu’il n’était pas bon que tu restes seul avec ton père. Maintenant que nous allons de nouveau nous absenter, je tiens à t’assurer que tu peux compter sur nous. Steve t’apprécie, et j’apprécie l’effet que tu as sur mon fils.” 

Il fut encore une fois frappé de mutisme, sa gorge était serrée d’inquiétude et d’émotion. Il se racla la gorge pour répondre, puisque Silvia attendait visiblement qu’il réponde. 

“Merci mais tout va bien.” 

Elle hocha la tête après l’avoir contemplé, lui adressa un sourire aimable, puis alla embrasser son fils pour lui dire au revoir. 

Cette journée était pénible, tout le monde semblait s’être passé le mot pour l’embarrasser avec des conversations horribles. Il avait besoin d’une pause. 

* 

Steve et lui avaient mangé ce que madame Harrington avait préparé puis s’étaient réfugiés devant la télévision, réchauffés par les flammes que Steve attisait de temps en temps. Ils s’étaient bécotés tendrement – trop tendrement – puis avaient profité de la présence de l’autre en silence mais, à vrai dire, Billy n’arrivait pas à suivre l’intrigue du film, seule la présence de Steve lui importait. Leurs jambes se touchaient, et il avait passé sa main sur la cuisse de Steve jusqu’à ce que le brun mélange ses doigts aux siens avec un sourire attendrit. Le contact l’avait fait frissonner, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils regardaient encore ce film stupide, mais d’un autre côté, son torse douloureux était là pour lui rappeler qu’il devrait s'estimer heureux que Steve n’essaye pas d’en obtenir plus. 

Après que trois quarts du film soient écoulés, temps durant lequel Billy n’avait pas cessé de chercher à avoir la pleine attention de Steve en initiant les contacts, il perdit patience. Il se tourna vers le brun et colla son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci pour s’y frotter à la manière des chats réclamant des caresses et marquant leur territoire. Steve étouffa un rire en lui caressant les cheveux, puis consentit à amener son visage vers le sien pour lui offrir ses lèvres à baiser. 

Au moment où Billy était sur le point de se consumer, ayant tout oublié de ce qui n’était pas Steve – _Steve, Steve, Steve_ – les lèvres douces lui furent arrachées. Steve le regarda avec douceur, frotta son nez contre le sien, puis retourna au film qui passait sans plus accorder d’attention à Billy. Il lança un regard courroucé à l’écran, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu’il présentait qui pouvait bien avoir plus d’importance que lui, puis reporta son énervement sur le brun. Ses doigts se crispèrent si fort sur sa cuisse que Steve sursauta. 

“C’est quoi ton problème ?”, grogna-t-il à l’adresse du brun qui le regardait avec étonnement. 

Après avoir perdu sa surprise, le visage de Steve se détendit pour recouvrer sa douceur habituelle, et ses sourcils se tordirent légèrement pour exprimer une sorte de préoccupation. Steve attrapa la télécommande et éteignit l’écran qui l’avait tant insulté, mais Billy le regretta presque aussitôt. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Billy ? 

— Ce que je veux ?”, répéta-t-il sans comprendre. 

Il n’essayait quand même pas de le faire quémander de simples caresses ? Le brun pencha la tête comme la fille du flic l’avait fait plus tôt, puis soupira. Il tendit les mains pour saisir celles de Billy qui s’étaient crispées. 

“Je ne veux pas te faire mal.” 

Billy détourna brusquement la tête, se sentant stupide. 

“J’ai besoin d’une cigarette.” 

Sans attendre, il sauta du canapé pour trouver le paquet à l’intérieur de son manteau, sans penser à enfiler le vêtement pour le protéger du froid. Il sortit simplement par les baies vitrées, ignorant le brun qui s’était aussi levé. 

Le froid était atroce, plus mordant que tout ce que Billy avait connu depuis son arrivé dans l’Indiana ; cela lui fit du bien, dans un premier temps. Il contourna la piscine pour se tenir au bord de l’obscurité abyssale qui entourait la maison. Le ciel était même trop sombre pour y décerner les cimes agitées des arbres. Billy entendait juste le hurlement du vent faisant craquer les pins dans la nuit. Il s’y reprit à cinq fois pour essayer d’allumer la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, la flamme n’atteignait jamais le papier avant d’être soufflée. Ses mains tremblantes n’aidaient en rien. Il pesta en essayant encore, puis faillit laisser échapper son briquet quand une main attrapa son avant-bras. 

Ce n’était que Steve, évidement. Il portait sous son bras le manteau chaud qu’il lui avait donné, et tirait Billy vers la lumière qui passait à travers la porte vitrée. Billy le suivit en trébuchant. Une fois proche de la porte, Steve étala le manteau chaud sur ses épaules. Billy le remercia d’un signe de tête avant d’allumer enfin sa cigarette. Quand il releva les yeux, il surprit encore Steve à balayer l'horizon du regard, bien qu’il ne dût rien voir de plus que l’obscurité. Il n’avait pas lâché le bras de Billy, s’assurant de le tenir près de lui. Quel garçon étrange. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, le manteau et la nicotine lui firent du bien. Il en aurait presque oublié que le froid avait accru la douleur des muscles de son ventre qui s’étaient tendus pour résister au vent. 

Steve attendit patiemment, même après que Billy se soit débarrassé de sa prise pour faire un pas de côté. Billy fuma sans se presser, tout en se balançant sur ses jambes. Quand il vit qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’un mégot entre les doigts, et qu’il ne pourrait plus échapper longtemps à Steve, il replongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper une autre cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres tremblantes. Il avait tellement froid qu’il n’était même pas sûr de la sentir. Les doigts du brun s’enroulèrent autour de la tige avant qu’il ne puisse essayer de l’allumer, puis lui attrapa de nouveau le bras pour te tirer à l’intérieur. Billy ne trouva pas la force de lui résister. 

Il s’avança de lui-même vers la cheminée, essayant de ne pas mettre de la neige sur le tapis doux étalé devant l’âtre. La proximité d’une source si intense de chaleur lui fit mal aux mains, il avait l’impression qu’on retirait des aiguilles plantées dans la peau de son visage. 

“Montre-moi.” 

Billy continua de regarder les flammes danser. Son torse recevait avec délectation la chaleur déversée par la cheminée. Il garda les mains tendues devant lui en essayant d’ignorer le bruit des pas de Steve. 

Le bras du brun retrouva sa place dans son dos, et cette fois-ci Billy n’arriva pas à réprimer un mouvement de douleur. Steve l’amena doucement à se tourner vers lui, de sorte qu’ils se tenaient désormais tous les deux devant la cheminée. Billy sentait le feu bruler sa pommette droite déjà mordue par le froid. L’œil gauche de Steve exposé à la lumière chaude brillait d’une lueur mordorée. 

“Je sais qu’il s’est passé quelque chose”, poursuivit-il à mi-voix.

Billy essaya de détourner le regard de celui inquisiteur qui lui faisait face, mais Steve fut plus rapide, et plaça ses deux paumes froides des deux côtés de la tête de Billy pour le maintenir face à lui. 

“Je le sais, Billy. Montre-moi, s’il te plaît. 

— Promet, promet que tu n’iras pas, que tu ne chercheras pas à ...” 

Steve fronça les sourcils et serra ses lèvres. Il comprenait très bien ce qu’il avait voulu dire, mais il rechignait visiblement à accepter. 

“Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. 

— C’est ma merde, Steve, je t’interdis de t’en mêler”, gronda-t-il. 

Steve grimaça, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. 

“Tu ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. Montre-moi”, murmura-t-il encore. 

Il s’était assez rapproché pour frotter à nouveau son nez contre le sien, sans jamais lâcher le visage de Billy. Celui-ci pourrait facilement chasser ses mains et s’écarter : c’est ce qu’il fit. Mais alors qu’il avait fait un petit pas en arrière, il fit tomber le manteau lourd au sol, puis attrapa le bas de son T-shirt. Steve regardait ses yeux, et n’arrêta pas de le faire jusqu’à ce que Billy ait jeté son vêtement au sol. Steve recula alors pour mieux voir la peau de Billy qui luisait à la lueur du feu. 

Son expression se teinta d’horreur et de colère, et s’aggrava à mesure que des yeux balayèrent les meurtrissures sur le ventre, les côtes, le bas de la gorge de Billy. Quand il fit un signe du menton à Billy, il comprit et se retourna pour lui montrer son dos. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il pourrait y trouver, et ne savait pas s’il devait être content de ne pas voir le visage du brun. Il se tourna enfin pour voir que Steve n’avait pas quitté son air de profonde colère. 

Il remonta soudain ses yeux vers son visage, ses yeux dévorés de haine. 

“Je vais le tuer.” 

Sa voix, à l’instar de ses mains, tremblaient de rage. Les commissures de ses lèvres s’étaient rabattues sur ses joues comme s’il s’apprêtait à mordre quelqu’un, comme s’il avait des crocs assez acérés pour déchirer la chaire de Neil en morceaux. Il avait l’air assez déterminé pour essayer. 

“Non”, rugit Billy en avançant d’un pas vers lui. 

La bouche de Steve s’ouvrit et se ferma, sa mâchoire se serra de colère. Billy imita sa posture, décidé à le tenir à distance de sa vie. Les yeux bruns mordorées étaient larges, ses pupilles luisantes comme des pointes de flèches. Billy alla pour ramasser son T-Shirt et s’en revêtir, mais Steve traversa la distance qui ses séparait et arrêta sa main avant qu’elle n’atteigne sa cible. 

Les yeux de Steve étaient désormais agités de désespoir, Billy sentait ses doigts trembler autour de son poignet. Il regarda de nouveau plus bas sur le cou, le torse et le ventre de Billy, puis quelque chose s’effondra en lui. Il entoura avec délicatesse Billy de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs torses se touchent, et qu’il puisse dissimuler sa tête dans le cou de Billy. 

Il passa lui aussi ses bras autour du brun dont les mains tremblaient dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Billy sentit quelque chose d’humide toucher son épaule et les mains se serrer encore contre la peau de son dos. Il s’abandonna alors aussi dans l’étreinte, sentant la boule dans sa gorge palpiter à lui en faire mal. Il ne pleurerait pas, il refusait de pleurer encore une fois. 

Mais il sentit ses propres yeux se mouiller à leur tour quand il frotta sa joue contre le cou de Steve et qu’il le tint plus serré dans ses bras. Il se sentait enfin entouré par Steve, par son odeur, ses mains...Son désespoir de la veille frappa sa mémoire, et sa tristesse émergea. Il avait bien cru que cela n’arriverait plus, qu’il avait perdu Steve, il en avait même été soulagé, de ne plus avoir à redouter le moment où tout cela cesserait. Son cœur lui fit mal comme alors. Quelque chose avait lutté toute la journée, et la nuit d’hier, contre Steve, contre son réconfort – quelque chose qui ne supporterait plus d’être déçu. Tout cela éclatait alors, et ce furent autant d’éclats de verre qui déchirèrent ses organes ; il se mit à pleurer. 

Quelque chose avait essayé de résister à l’espoir, une part de lui – la plus sensible – s'était tenue à distance, avait essayé de se protéger de Steve. Rien de cynique ne subsistait plus en lui quand Steve se mit à caresser ses cheveux en le tenant fermement. 

Ils restèrent longtemps là, enlacés. Il essayait d’apaiser la colère de Steve tandis que celui-ci s’attelait à le faire tomber en morceaux. Même les insulte de son père qui résonnaient dans sa tête ne l’empêchèrent pas de pleurer, et cette fois-ci, il était sobre. 

Quand ils se relâchèrent, Steve essuya ses propres larmes de frustration d’un revers de la main, et Billy lui tourna le dos pour essuyer les siennes. Steve lui attrapa de nouveau le bras et le conduisit à s’assoir avec lui sur le tapis devant la cheminée. 

Billy n’avait plus froid. Steve et lui avaient mélangés leurs jambes, Steve avait un bras autour de lui, et lui, avait sa tête sur l’épaule du brun. Ils regardaient les flammes danser. 

“On pourrait en parler à la police, proposa Steve, sans surprise. 

— Non, répondit-il platement. 

— On pourrait, Hopper- 

— Ton pote flic ne changera rien. 

— Il pourrait- 

— Non, Steve. J’ai déjà essayé.” 

Steve caressa son dos. 

“Raconte-moi”, demanda-t-il doucement. 

Il entendit Maxine lui dire d’en parler à Steve. Il regarda le visage de Steve empli de douceur et d’inquiétude, comme personne ne serait jamais prêt à le regarder, et comprit qu’il allait tout lui dire. 

Il lui parla de l’abandon de sa mère, de la violence de Neil, de la découverte de son homosexualité. Il lui décrivit ses longues nuits d’attente en espérant le retour de sa mère ; leurs après-midis à la plage, rien que tous les deux. Il lui parla des bruits qui le réveillaient, lorsque son père la faisait valser. 

“Elle aimait la liberté, toutes ces merdes hippies...” 

Un jour, il avait été envoyé au poste de police par l’infirmière de l’école, Billy avait dit que son père le frappait. Sa mère était là. Les policiers avaient rempli des papiers, les avaient rangés, et en rentrant, sa mère avait retrouvé l’étreinte de son époux. 

“Ils n’ont rien fait, rien.” 

Il lui raconta les marques sur sa peau, et la fureur de Neil quand elle les a laissés. Billy se souvenait du contacte des lèvres de sa mère avant de dormir, et de son absence au matin. Elle s’était envolée comme un oiseau à qui on oubli de verrouiller la cage. 

Neil s’énervait souvent, lui, cachait ses bleus comme il pouvait. Au prof de sport, à l’infirmière, à ses amis, il racontait qu’il s’était battu – et il se battait souvent. Il était en colère, contre tout le monde. 

Un jour où il était ivre, avant l’arrivée de Susan, son père l’avait cogné tellement fort qu’il s’était retrouvé à l’hôpital pour qu’on lui bande les côtes et qu’on plâtre son bras. Le médecin avait froncé les sourcils, puis son père lui avait parlé et tout était terminé. 

Susan avait remplacé sa mère, mais Neil ne la traitait pas comme elle. Elle n’avait aucun goût pour la liberté. Maxine était dans ses bagages, et Neil ne la traitait pas comme il traitait Billy. Ce n’était pas une bonne à rien. 

Il était en colère contre le monde entier. 

Oui, même les garçons qui le suçaient sous les gradins, dans les placards à balais, pour le forcer à être anormal. Il haïssait ceux devant lesquelles il s’agenouillait, car il aimait leur contact. Il avait fricoté avec un joueur de basket d’une autre école, puis il y avait eu ce garçon-là, celui qu’il avait vraiment détesté. 

C’était le fils du directeur, il était beau et intelligent. Il regardait Billy comme s’il voulait le dévorer, il l’admirait comme les pom-pom grils le faisaient, mais ce regard-là brulait Billy. C’était dangereux car il était de son école, mais il n’avait pas pu résister. Le garçon était trop tentant. Ils se rejoignaient en cachette où ils pouvaient, jusqu’au jour où Maxine les avaient surpris. Alors cette petite idiote avait été en parler à sa mère, qui en avait parlé à Neil. 

“Tu imagines ce que ça a donné, quand je suis rentré.” 

Billy avait nié sous les coups, sans céder. Le lendemain, il avait l’impression que tout le monde le savait. Le regard du garçon l’irritait. Il l’avait frappé tellement fort que sa tête avait heurté les casiers, ses amis avaient ri quand il était tombé au sol, et que Billy avait continué à le frapper – comme son père le lui avait fait. 

Il n’avait rien regretté quand les flics avaient rempli d’autres papiers – son casier judiciaire – mentionnant sa propension à la violence. Peu leur importait que le corps de Billy porte des marques que quelqu’un comme la victime n’aurait jamais pu lui causer. Le directeur avait porté plainte contre lui et l’avait renvoyé. 

Neil avait payé la caution, avait essayé de négocier avec le directeur, mais n’avait pas pu empêcher les bruits de courir. Il avait alors saisi la proposition d’emploi qu’il avait à Hawkins, et avait emmené son dégénéré de fils loin de la Californie. 

Steve écouta silencieusement. A la fin de son récit, il le regarda avec des yeux humides, puis fit plusieurs fois mine de parler avant de se décider : 

“Et si, cette fois, c’était différent ?” 

Billy se sentait vidé de toute son énergie après avoir autant parlé. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé épuisé ; quelque part, il regrettait déjà aussi de s’être laissé divaguer. Une fois mise en mot, sa peine n’était plus tout à fait la sienne, et Steve pourrait bien ne pas comprendre, où balayer cela avec empressement. 

La main de Steve passa dans ses cheveux, suivant l’ondulation de son crâne aux pointes qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il lui caressa l’oreille de son pouce puis se leva, laissant Billy assis seul sur le tapis. 

Le froid le pénétra instantanément malgré le brasier. Il regarda Steve partir en se demandant ce qu’il aurait fallu qu’il dise pour ne pas le faire fuir. Même s’il se doutait que Steve allait revenir, la partie de lui la plus incertaine commençait à sentir l’abandon le gangréner. Mais Steve le retrouva vite, un tube de crème à la main. 

“Laisse-moi m’occuper de toi”, murmura-t-il. 

Billy comprit qu’il en avait besoin autant que lui. Il poussa doucement Billy à s’allonger de tout son long sur le tapis. Il se leva ensuite pour rajouter une buche au feu, la chaleur qui s’en dégagea était aussi cuisante que le soleil de Californie, lorsqu’il était resté longtemps allongé pour se cuivrer la peau. Bien que son bronzage se soit quelque peu terni, à la faveur du temps de merde de l’Indiana, il avait gardé un teint agréablement halé, et maintenant, la lumière du foyer faisait luire sa peau d’une teinte dorée agréable. Même ses mèches qui s’étaient répandues sur le tapis à côté de sa nuque brillaient comme de l’or fondue. Sous le ciel gris de Hawkins, ses magnifiques cheveux passaient presque pour être châtains ; le ciel bleu qui leur donnait la couleur du sable fin lui manquait. Il apprécia la vue un moment – il avait toujours aimé apparaître sous son meilleur jour, ce qui était difficile ces derniers temps – puis sursauta en sentant un liquide froid lui percuter la peau. Steve s’était agenouillé près de lui, face aux feu et dos au canapé, et avait posé sa main enduite de crème sur la partie la plus colorée de ses côtes. Le choc avait fait tous ses muscles se crisper douloureusement. 

Il jeta à Steve un regard irrité, auquel le brun répondit par un sourire navré. Billy soupira et reposa sa tête contre le tapis duveteux. Steve frotta ses mains les unes contre les autres avant de les redéposer délicatement sur son hématome à vif. Billy frissonna, la main de Steve frottait des cercles sur sa côte méchamment violacée. 

“Est-ce qu’elle est cassée ? 

— Non, ça ne fait pas cet effet-là. Mais c’est peut-être un peu fêlé.” 

Steve lui lança un regard atterré puis retourna à sa tâche. Il massa délicatement la zone, rien chez Billy n’était préparé à autant de douceur, il frissonna de la tête au pied, se tendant et se détendant tout à la fois sous les mains de Steve. Les muscles de son ventre tressautèrent lorsque les mains de Steve passèrent dessus. Billy voyait très bien entre ses cils que les joues de Steve avaient pris une teinte rouge : peut-être que cela lui plaisait aussi, de s’attarder sur son ventre musclé – Billy avait travaillé pour se rendre agréable. Il aimait à penser que Steve ne faisait pas cela que par dévotion et pitié, mais qu’il aimait le toucher. 

Les mains massèrent la peau de son ventre, passant et repassant sur les bosses de ses muscles. Les cheveux de Billy se dressaient à la base de sa nuque. Puis quand elles arrivèrent sur le bas de son ventre, où elles s’afférèrent à tracer des cercles, Billy se sentit défaillir. Il écarta les cuisses sans en être vraiment contient, espérant que Steve descendrait plus bas saisir la chaire et la masser. La rougeur de Steve s’accentua, il remonta cependant au-dessus du nombril, et s’attarda encore sur la peau désormais verdâtre de son ventre. 

Le brun fit patiemment pénétrer la crème là où son père l’avait roué de coup, remplaçant son souvenir par le sien. Billy pensa même à remercier son père pour ces minutes de bonheur qu’il lui avait procuré sans le savoir – s'il le savait ! 

Puis Billy cessa complètement de penser à son père – de penser tout court. Steve était trop bon à cela ; il espérait sincèrement qu’il était le seul à avoi goûté à de tels soins. Il se cambra lorsque Steve passa sur ses pectoraux, en frottant au passage ses tétons dressés, pour atteindre la base de son cou où les doigts de son père s’étaient imprimés. Il n’eut pas le temps de regretter les mains sur sa poitrine qu’il ronronna en sentant Steve masser la zone endolorie. Sa gorge se détendit si bien qu’il laissa échapper un petit bruit honteux. 

S’il en avait la force, il prendrait les mains de Steve pour les presser plus bas sur sa peau, puis plus bas encore. Mais il se contentait de se disloquer sous son toucher. 

“Steve, appela-t-il d’une voix suppliante. 

— Pas encore”, susurra Steve. 

Billy était prêt à mendier lorsque les mains le quittèrent. 

“Ton dos”, expliqua Steve d’une voix douce. 

Billy allongea son ventre contre le tapis duveteux. Sa peau nouvellement explosée à la chaleur intense des flammes se réchauffa avec délectation. 

Il sentit alors une pression sur le haut de ses cuisses, il tourna la tête pour voir que Steve s’asseyait sur elles. Il avait passé ses genoux de part en part de ses jambes sans trop exercer de pression, il pouvait ainsi atteindre son corps bien plus facilement. Il passa ses mains de bas en haut de ses côtes, même là où il n’était pas blessé. Billy expira fébrilement en s’affaissant de nouveau, se noyant dans les caresses. Steve s’appliqua quand il passa et repassa sur l’hématome horizontale du bas de son dos, puis son toucher se fit léger comme la plume quand il s’occupa du point où la poignée de porte l’avait meurtri. 

Steve ne s’en arrêta pas là, il massa ses épaules et fit se détendre chaque muscle de son dos ; Billy bavait contre le tapis. Quand il s’arrêta vers ses hanches, Billy eut un mouvement du bassin, faisant s’élever ses fesses vers Steve pour l’inviter à s’y intéresser. Un baiser lui répondit, puis deux, et trois...les lèvres de Steve parsemèrent sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers. 

“Steve, appela-t-il encore d’une voix qu’il soupçonnait inaudible. Steve.” 

Il ne sut pas comment il avait eu la force de suivre les indications de Steve et se retourner sur le dos. Il se retrouva avec le joli garçon agenouillé entre ses cuisses écartées, penché au-dessus de lui, lui dévorant la bouche. Il essaya de l’inciter à se coller à lui mais Steve résista, sûrement par égard pour ses blessures. Il effleura délicatement la peau nue de Billy avec son pull, rendant ses mamelons encore plus sensibles qu’ils ne l’étaient d’ordinaire, et pilla passionnément sa bouche. Billy abandonna les épaules du brun pour ses cheveux, l'entraînant aussi près de lui que possible. Il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais avoir besoin de respirer. 

Le brun se sépara de son pull d’un geste pressé et retourna à ses lèvres qu’il mordilla avant de descendre plus bas. Il fit trainer sa langue le long de sa gorge et embrassa son sternum, là où son père l’avait étranglé, ce qui fit frissonner Billy jusque dans ses orteils. Mais ce n’était rien à côté des décharges électriques qui traversèrent son corps jusqu’à sa bite lorsque Steve s’attaqua à ses petites pointes roses dressées sur sa poitrine. 

Billy gémit et se tordit, complètement abandonné dans les mains de Steve après que celles-ci l’eurent massé. La langue mutine évita les traces de crème, mais il posa ses lèvres sur sa côte douloureuse, ce qui mit le sang de son cœur en ébullition. Il lapa ensuite les bords de son nombril avant de s’y plonger, Billy contracta ses muscles en frottant son sexe vêtu sur le ventre de Steve. 

Le brun sembla comprendre et déboucla son pantalon pour le faire descendre, et l’enlever complètement, sans cesser de le regarder comme s’il était affamé et qu’on lui avait présenté son plat préféré. Billy aussi avait faim, faim de tout ce que Steve pourrait lui donner. Le désir rongeait ses entrailles, il sentait qu’il n’en aurait jamais assez. La pointe rosée de son sexe turgescent se dressait haut pour quémander l’attention de Steve. 

Le concerné laissa échapper un petit rire. 

“Tu n’as encore pas mis de sous-vêtements ?”, demanda-t-il avec les pupilles larges. 

Billy mordit la pointe de sa langue et écarta encore un peu les cuisses pour lui offrir un spectacle – quitte à se donner à Steve, autant le faire bien. Il agrippa le tapis de ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et regarda Steve avec le regard le plus sexy qu’il avait en réserve. 

“J’ai dû oublier, ronronna-t-il. C’est un problème ? 

— Si j’avais su que tu étais nu, toute la journée... 

— Les enfants l’auraient remarqué si j’avais été nu, remarqua Billy. Et quelques passants aussi.” 

D’un seul coup, une pression inattendue et presque trop intense enserra sa bite. Steve pressa son pouce à la base de son sexe avant d’adoucir son étreinte et de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient parfaits. Ouais, le Roi Steve savait décidément comme donner une bonne branlette. Il pouvait l’imaginer se donner du plaisir seul sous la douche, ou dans ses draps chers de garçon riche, en pensant à Billy, en pensant comme il serait bon de le baiser _lui_ à la place de sa main. 

“Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit-il chaudement. Je vais me poser la question, maintenant, quand je te verrais au lycée. 

— Tu devras vérifier, susurra Billy en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. 

— Je le ferais”, répondit-il sans ambages. 

La main qui frottait sa queue ne l’aidait pas à répliquer ; l’autre main non plus, puisqu'elle avait retrouvé l’emplacement de son mamelon droit et le tordait entre ses doigts. Billy se contorsionna et commença à appliquer un mouvement de bassin pour aller à la rencontre de l’anneau des doigts de Steve. Billy était désormais plein d’images de Steve le poussant dans une salle vide pour passer sa main sous sa ceinture, afin de vérifier ce qu’il y trouverait. Billy en jouerait. Il s’assurerait que Steve ne puisse voir que lui sitôt franchies les portes du lycée. Il le rendrait fou, jusqu’à ce que Steve s’agenouille pour lui, ou penche Billy sur un bureau. 

Il fut arraché de ses fantasmes lorsque Steve retira sa main de son sexe dressé, ses couilles palpitèrent en signe de protestation. Puis Steve se redressa et commença à retirer ses propres vêtements, Billy le regarda faire avec les cils bas, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête pour montrer qu’il profitait du spectacle. Il savait que sa peau dorée par le feu de la cheminée devait avoir l’air bien, tentante. Il écarta encore un peu plus les cuisses et vit que le regard de Steve suivait le mouvement avec un grand intérêt - ce n’était d’ailleurs manifestement pas la seule partie de lui à être intéressée. Il lui évoquait de nouveau un oiseau de proie ayant trouvé une cible. 

Billy regarda à son tour Steve bouger vers le canapé pour emporter un de ses coussins épais et moelleux richement décorés. Il regarda avec curiosité Steve s’agenouiller de nouveau entre ses cuisses. 

“Lève les hanches.” 

Billy haussa les sourcils devant ce manque de cordialité. Il savait qu’il était désespéré mais ce n’était pas une raison pour qu’il accepte les ordres si facilement. Comprenant sans doute que le commandement n’était pas passé inaperçu, Steve se pencha en souriant pour déposer des baiser sur son genoux gauche, puis remonter le long de sa cuisse où il parsema encore plus de baisers de plus en plus mouillés. Il s’attarda particulièrement au milieu de l’intérieur de sa cuisse, et Billy finit par sentir des dents pincer sa chaire, la mordiller. Steve retint sa jambe tandis qu’il se mettait à sucer la peau pour y apposer sa marque – une nouvelle marque. Billy se mordit la main pour ne pas gémir. 

Enfin, Steve arriva à son entre jambe, et là, Billy le vit tirer une langue rose et la poser sur la base de son sexe. Il sentit le membre chaud et mouillé se traîner paresseusement jusqu’à son gland. 

“Ah !” 

Sans s’en rendre compte, les hanches de Billy suivirent les mains de Steve qui les guidèrent vers le haut, et Billy se retrouva finalement avec le gros coussin décoratif sous ses fesses. 

“Merci, trésor, murmura Steve en déposant un autre baiser sur son sexe. 

—Et tu m’accusais de manquer de fairplay, joli garçon.” 

Billy perdit très vite le fil de ses pensées lorsque la bouche de Steve le goûta encore. C’était sa première fois, se rappela Billy, sa première bite à sucer. Il se redressa pour regarder le beau brun écarter ses jolies lèvres pour laisser la place à la bite de Billy, la faisant rentrer dans sa bouche humide sans l’agresser avec ses dents. 

“Ouah, s’enthousiasma Billy. Qu’est-ce que ça fait, joli garçon ? Hein, tu aimes ça ?” 

Il alla saisir les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de Steve et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas le repousser vers sa bite lorsqu’il s’écarta pour toussoter. 

“Guide moi”, répondit simplement Steve. 

Billy s’exécuta volontiers. C’était beaucoup de confiance à mettre en lui, mais ce n’était pas comme avec les autres gars de Californie – aucun d’eux. C’était Steve Harrington, et Billy était décidé à faire les choses bien. Il caressa alors les cheveux épais et perdit ses doigts dedans, guidant doucement Steve vers son gland qu’il se mit à téter sans aucun besoin d’indication. 

“Bien, ouais, ouais, parfait. Tu fais comme tu l’aimes, hein, Roi Steve ? C’est bien, garde tes dents loin de ma queue, bébé. Comme ça, voilà. Tu apprends vite. Tu es sûr que c’est ta première bite ?” 

Steve le fusilla d’un regard las, perçant à travers ses mèches désordonnées, puis descendit plus bas avec entrain. Trop loin, trop tôt, car il s’étouffa et Billy tira ses cheveux pour qu’il puisse de nouveau respirer. 

“Ah, téméraire, Roi Steve. Mais ne brûle pas les étapes, je te laisserais t’entraîner aussi souvent que tu le voudras.” 

Il caressa les mèches de Steve pour les balayer loin de ses beaux yeux bruns mouchetés d’or. Les flammes faisaient également luire sa peau pâle éclaboussée de grains de beautés – Billy avait envie de tous les embrasser, d’apprendre à connaître l’emplacement de chacun d’eux. Les pommettes de Steve étaient rouges, ses lèvres, déjà colorées en temps normal, avaient maintenant la couleur des cerises, et luisaient de salive. Billy ne pouvait pas attendre pour s’y replonger. 

“Plus doucement, joli garçon, savoure, guida-t-il en ignorant le regard de l’autre. Frotte ta langue, là, ouais ! Comme ça, bébé. Maintenant utilise ta main en dessous.” 

Une main se pressa autour de la partie de son sexe qui n’était pas enfouie dans la gorge pâle de son joli garçon, et commença à le branler en suivant les mouvements de succion de sa bouche. C’était parfait. Billy rejeta sa tête en arrière pour gémir, se concentrant pour garder ses hanches immobiles et ne pas simplement céder à son désir de baiser la bouche de Steve. 

Soudain, Billy sentit quelque chose descendre plus bas, une main écarter ses fesses et aller frotter son orifice. Billy perdit complètement le sens des réalités, il faillit défaillir, jouir, par ce simple toucher. Il crispa ses mais dans les cheveux et Steve s’écarta pour recommencer à laper son sexe. Ce faisant, il ne cessa pas d’appliquer des mouvements circulaires avec ce qu’il estimait être son pouce sur l’anneau de chaire de Billy. Des éclairs traversèrent ses nerfs. 

“S-Steve ?”, appela-t-il, désorienté. 

Le brun se détacha de sa bite pour le regarder avec attention. Un geste, un mot de Billy, et il cesserait ce qu’il faisait. Billy ne voulait absolument pas que Steve s’arrête. Il était si proche de faire ce que Billy n’aurait pas osé demander...Billy bénit le coussin qui rendait son anus plus accessible, et se tordit pour inciter le brun à lui en donner plus. Comme il le voulait depuis longtemps. 

“Ça va ?”, demanda Steve. 

Billy hocha vivement la tête, alors Steve prit de l’autre main le tube de crème qu’il avait utilisé sur ses blessures et s’en étala généreusement sur les doigts. Billy miaula d’anticipation. 

Cette fois-ci, le brun avait réchauffé la crème avant de toucher Billy, il ne sursauta donc pas pour le froid, mais pour tout le reste. Les doigts massèrent son entrée avec de plus en plus d’insistance, Steve le regarda, puis un doigt d’insinua en lui. 

“Ah”, gémit-il longuement. 

La brulure était loin d’être désagréable, et elle le fut de moins en moins à mesure que Steve l’agitait en lui. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient qui l’amenèrent à percuter un point en lui qui le fit crier. C’était sa prostate, du premier coup ! Le doigt de Steve se lova contre cet endroit alors Billy n’arrêta pas d’haleter et de se tordre. C’était quelque chose à réaliser : il gémissait de se faire doigter par Steve. Il pourrait bien jouir de cela si Steve le touchait. 

Il sentit son anneau de muscle s’étirer plus largement autour d’un deuxième doigt glissant. La brûlure était plus intense, mais pas insurmontable. 

“Est-ce que ça va toujours ?” 

Billy essaya de ne plus froncer les sourcils et d’hocher la tête. 

“Je vais avoir besoin de tes mots, trésor, demanda-t-il. 

— Je vais bien, très bien, continue, joli garçon”, haleta-t-il. 

Steve s’appliqua à la tâche, faisant gémir misérablement Billy à chaque fois qu’il percutait son lieu de plaisir. Il lui administra vite un mouvement passionné auquel Billy répondit par un mouvement de hanche – peut-être qu’il n’aurait même pas besoin que l’on touche sa bite pour qu’il vienne. Tout son corps se sentait sur le fil, mais un éclair de lucidité le frappa : il en voulait plus, il ne pouvait pas venir comme cela, il lui fallait plus de Steve. 

“Plus, Steve...” 

Il entoura le brun de ses jambes pour le rapprocher, pour qu’il comprenne ce qu’il voulait désormais plus que tout au monde, mais Steve resta stable. 

“Tu le veux vraiment ?” 

Ce fut au tour de Billy de lui jeter un regard noir. 

“Encore un doigt”, décida alors Steve. 

Billy étouffa un gémissement de frustration, cependant, son trou s’étira difficilement pour laisser passer ce troisième doigt, alors Steve avait sans doute raison de le préparer. La bite de Steve était loin d’être petite. Billy haleta en essayant de se détendre autour des trois doigts, Steve attendit patiemment avant de commencer à bouger. Billy avait l’impression de se faire vraiment baiser, par autre chose que des doigts, il chevaucha l’intrusion avec délice, acceptant sans mal la pointe de douleur qui eut tôt fait de disparaître. La brulure n’empêchait pas son plaisir, peut-être même qu’elle y ajoutait. Il sentait la sueur perler sur ses cuisses musclées écartées pour Steve. Le plaisir bourdonnait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois que les doigts le pénétraient, il devait se contenir pour ne pas gémir à chaque coup. 

Le brun magnifique qui le détruisait le regarda dans l’expectative, attendant un signe que Billy lui donna volontiers, son corps vibrant comme la corde d’une lyre. Quand les doigts de Steve finirent par le quitter, Billy sentit son trou s’ouvrir et se refermer autour du vide, tandis qu’un colossal sentiment de manque lui remplissait le ventre. Il avait besoin d’être comblé, sinon, il était sûr d’en mourir. Il sentait aussi l’air refroidir la crème qui leur servait de lubrifiant ; Billy se sentait _mouillé_ comme une chatte en chaleur. 

Un feu lui dévorait les entrailles tandis qu’il regardait le brun saisir son sexe dur comme de la pierre. Il semblait encore plus gros d'où Billy le voyait, dressée entre ses propres cuisses. Mais son entrée palpitait toujours de besoin, elle accueillit avec gourmandise le gland de Steve qui l’étira doucement. 

Deux gémissements tonnèrent de concert. Steve appuya sans le lâcher des yeux, ayant saisi les cuisses entre ses mains pour les lever, lui donnant un meilleur accès au trou de Billy. Il n’avait plus qu’à se détendre et gémir tandis que le brun creusait en lui, se taillant une place dans son orifice humide. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Billy sentait Steve totalement logée en lui. Il était plein, si plein. Tellement plein qu’il se demandait comment c’était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir malgré l’étirement. Des lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et Billy les accepta avec vigueur. La tête de Steve était à nouveau au niveau de la sienne, son corps ne pesant pas sur Billy pour épargner ses blessures, ses yeux regardant droit dans les siens. Steve était beau. Magnifique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent lorsqu’il se mit à bouger, et ceux de Billy en firent autant. 

“Steve ! 

— Merde, Billy, tu es tellement chaud, serré. Parfait.” 

Les compliments ajoutèrent à sa perdition. Billy se cambra en acceptant sans mal les coups de boutoir de plus en plus pressés et profonds. Il avait l’impression de sentir les coups de Steve résonner jusque dans sa gorge, gorge qui se répandait en flots de gémissements incontrôlables formant tous le nom de Steve. La douleur de son corps n’était rien à côté du plaisir qui électrisait ses sens. 

“Si bon, mon cœur, haleta Steve à son oreille. Tellement bon. Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

— Oui, oui ! N’arrête pas, Steve. Jamais !” 

La demande désespérée sembla faire écho dans Steve qui s’enflamma, enchaînant les coups puissants et peu profonds qui touchèrent systématiquement sa prostate. Le monde de Billy se réduisait à Steve. Le gentil Roi Steve, le si joli garçon, celui qui protégeait ses enfants, qui protégeait Billy, qui prenait soin de lui. Billy voulait qu’il n’appartienne qu’à lui. Le plaisir le rendait égoïste ; d’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais aimé partager. Steve le baisait, _lui_ _–_ lui faisait-il l’amour ? Billy voulait que Steve lui fasse l’amour. Son cœur se tordait de douleur lorsqu’il imaginait Steve choisir un autre, une autre, laisser Billy derrière. 

Ses jambes s’accrochèrent aux hanches de Steve et il serra ses épaules. Le sexe de Steve avait encore un meilleur accès à lui, et Billy n’aurait pas cru qu’il puisse le ravir plus profondément. Il le sentait le traverser, le remplir si bien. Son liquide pré-séminal inondait son nombril ; celui de Steve devait couler en lui. 

Que ferait-il s’il décidait d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre, alors que le cœur de Billy battait pour lui, si fort, si fort... 

“Steve, cria-t-il pathétiquement. 

— Trésor ? 

— Que moi, s’il te plaît, que moi”, geignit-il. 

Des mains attrapèrent ses joues et ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bruns éclipsés par le désir. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?”, demanda Steve, les yeux larges. 

Son cœur le serrait, ses yeux mouillaient ses tempes. Steve lui avait dit la dernière fois qu’il pouvait le lui demander, cette fois, quand il avait porté les livres de cette fille ; il avait dit à Billy qu’il pouvait _demander_. Alors pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Avait-il menti ? Il fallait dire que le plaisir intense mêlé au désespoir qui le maintenait au bord de l’orgasme ne l’aidait pas à penser sainement. 

“Que moi, répéta-t-il le souffle court. Seulement moi ; je ne veux pas, je veux...Steve ! N’appartiens qu’à moi, s’il te plaît...” 

Sa demande se termina avec une voix suppliante plus aigüe qu’à la normale. Steve attrapa ses lèvres aussitôt, encore et encore, puis répondit en le pénétrant avec des coups profonds. 

“D’accord, Billy, d’accord. Seulement toi, seulement toi. 

— Ne me laisse pas, grogna-t-il au-delà de la conscience, sa voix sautant sous la force des coups. 

— Hors de questions. Jamais”, acquiesça Steve. 

Le cœur de Billy explosa en myriade de papillons qui voletèrent en lui pour combler tous les vides qu’il pouvait y avoir. Steve était à lui, _en_ lui. Steve serait encore là après. 

La main de Steve caressa sa nuque, là où son suçon trônait toujours. L’orgasme de Billy le frappa sans que sa bite ne soit touchée. Il se noya dans le plaisir, se sentant se serrer autour du sexe de Steve. Il ne se réduisait plus qu’à cela, et le temps s’étira tandis qu’il se cambrait et jouissait. 

Quelques coups percutants et il sentit également Steve l’inonder de l’intérieur. Il regarda le brun se tendre comme un arc au-dessus de lui, ses mèches humides et désordonnées collant à ses tempes, les sourcils froncés, les muscles de son torse et de ses bras gonflés sous l’effort. La vue faillit lui donner un second orgasme. 

Il prit du temps à revenir à lui. Steve avait eu la délicatesse de s’échouer à côté de lui plutôt que sur son torse. Billy haletait pour reprendre son souffle, des restes d’étincelles pétillants dans ses membres inertes. 

Steve battait paresseusement des cils, l’air comblé et le regardant comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde. Billy était probablement un miroir de son apparence. 

Le brun leva une main pour la passer dans ses boucles dorées, ne manquant pas de le caresser au passage, semblant incapable de garder ses mains loin de lui plus de quelques secondes. 

“Alors, c’était bien ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, c’était nouveau pour moi, avec un gars... 

— Pour moi aussi”, répondit-il la gorge sèche d’avoir tant crié. 

Son joli garçon cligna des yeux, son visage exprimant l’étonnement. 

“Tu n’as jamais... 

— Pas comme ça, abrégea-t-il. 

— Mais, je, je ne t’ai pas fait mal ?”, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain. 

Billy éclata franchement de rire. Il n’arriva pas à s’arrêter, et le brun le suivit avec hésitation dans son hilarité. 

“Non, joli garçon, non”, gloussa-t-il. 

Il arrêta doucement de rire, il n’y avait que Steve pour douter après tout le bien qu’il lui avait fait. Il s’était imprimé en lui, avec sa bonté, comme Neil ne l’aurait jamais fait avec ses poings. Billy savait qu’il ne pourrait plus se passer de Steve, qu’il le chercherait chez les autres lorsqu’il ne serait plus là. Il s’était imprimé en lui. 

“Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien”, lui affirma-t-il en un sourire. 

Steve se colla à lui en lui murmurant : “moi non plus”, puis il l’embrassa partout sur le visage. 

“Même pas avec elle ?”, interrogea Billy. 

Il regretta aussitôt la question qui lui avait échappé – on ne devrait jamais demander ce que l’on n'est pas prêts à entendre. Billy avait désormais peur de la réponse qui briserait à coup sûr son moment de bonheur. 

Steve le regarda longtemps avec des yeux sérieux. 

“C’était différent, avec elle, commença-t-il gravement. Mais elle ne m’a jamais fait me sentir aussi bien.” 

Billy sauta sur ses lèvres sans en croire sa chance, mais décidant de croire Steve tout de même. Steve l’embrassa avec assez de passion pour confirmer ses dires. Billy sentait un regain d’intérêt courir dans ses nerfs. Steve se contentait de lui caresser paresseusement le ventre. 

“Pourquoi tu es sorti avec Stacy ? ”, demanda enfin Steve. 

Billy haussa les sourcils, un peu amusé que la question le hante encore maintenant. Mais le souvenir n’était pas bon, le meilleur moment avait été quand Steve l’avait couché dans son lit le soir. 

“Parce que je suis lâche.” 

Steve le contempla. Il se reposa contre l’épaule de Billy sans demander plus de précision. 

“Tu n’es pas lâche. Tu t’es excusé auprès de Lucas, aujourd’hui.” 

Billy ne le contredit pas bien qu’il doute sincèrement de l’argument. 

“Merci, pour ça”, continua Steve. 

Ils se câlinèrent jusqu’à ce que le brasier devienne braises, puis Steve aida Billy à se relever. Son fessier était douloureux, et il sentit son trou fuir le long de ses cuisses lorsqu’il monta l’escalier. Steve le regarda comme s’il allait de nouveau lui sauter dessus, mais il se contenta de le masser sous l’eau chaude de la douche avant de le coucher dans ses draps propre. Billy pouvait encore sentir Steve en lui, tout en étant blotti contre lui. Steve connaissait tout de lui et était resté, avait choisi de lécher ses plaies. C’était sans aucun doute le plus beau soir de sa vie. 

“Toi aussi, Billy, murmura Steve. N’appartiens qu’à moi.” 

Cela valait bien mieux qu’un mariage fictif, pensa Billy le cœur battant. 

“D’accord”, répondit-il doucement, la voix tremblante, contre son oreille. 

Il le pensait, il le voulait, et il savait que par ce vœu il changeait son destin – quoique chaque pas de sa longue marche l’ait peut-être mené à Steve, et ses conséquences. 


	15. DIMANCHE - Amour me tue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du périple ! Navrée pour l'attente.

Le temps égrena impitoyablement ses minutes dès les premiers éclats du jour. Billy ouvrit les yeux sans chercher à rattraper le sommeil, bien décidé à ne pas perdre une seconde de sa dernière journée avec son ‘mari’. 

Il commença par se repaître de l’image adorable de Steve endormi, convaincu que cette opportunité ne se représenterait plus de sitôt. Le joli garçon avait rarement aussi bien porté son surnom : il dormait sur le côté, face tournée vers Billy, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et son nez était enfoui dans son oreiller blanc. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, du fait du sommeil, de la douche qu’ils avaient prise avant de dormir, ou encore de leurs efforts sexuels de la veille. L’effet aurait pu être ridicule, mais Billy ne se souvenait pas d’avoir déjà vu quelque chose d’aussi plaisant. 

Ce n’était certes pas la première fois qu’il avait l’occasion de voir Steve Harrington endormi. Cela avait même été un de ses hobbys favoris de la semaine passée. Dans un premier temps, il avait essayé de ne pas prêter attention au joli brun endormi dans ses draps, ce qui s’était révélé très difficile, puis il s’était résolu à esquiver les yeux de Steve lorsqu’il se réveillait, continuant ses étirements en feignant de ne pas l’avoir regardé dormir. Il s’était lui-même trouvé aussi flippant que Byers, par moments. Et il y avait eu ce matin, se rappela-t-il, ce matin où il n’avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur son haltère tant les petits bruits que son camarade faisait dans son sommeil étaient érotiques. Il s’était branlé dans la douche en imaginant être dans les mêmes draps que lui, et pouvoir le réveiller par ses propres moyens. 

Ses vœux étaient désormais exaucés. Tout comme lui, Steve était nu. Billy souleva les draps pour contempler pleinement son mari étendu à portée de main. Le soleil éclaira alors la peau laiteuse et constellée de grains de beauté pour le plaisir de ses yeux. Une trainée de poils bruns descendait en dessous de son nombril – Steve était plus poilu que lui, nota-t-il – qui s’épaississait à mesure qu’elle descendait pour entourer son sexe au repos. Le tout était, bien sûr, parfaitement entretenu, donnant envie à Billy de réveiller l’autre en mettant ses lèvres autour de lui. La jambe supérieure de Steve était encore posée sur une des siennes, et elle se déplaça lorsque Billy bougea encore pour apprécier la vue. 

Il entendit Steve marmonner quelque chose d’étouffé dans son oreiller, et eut juste le temps de lâcher les draps avant de voir papillonner les beaux yeux bruns. 

“Déjà réveillé”, marmonna-t-il vaguement après s’être contorsionné pour regarder par la fenêtre. 

Ses yeux étaient encore embués, et peinaient à rester ouverts plus d’une seconde, Billy eut pitié de lui. 

“Oui, je ne suis plus fatigué”, répondit-il. 

C’eût été trop sentimental de lui avouer qu’il voulait juste profiter de lui, même aux vues de ses débordements de la veille. La gêne l’envahit lorsqu'il se rappela de ce qu’il avait demandé à Steve quand il était encore en lui, et ce que l’autre lui avait demandé à son tour avant de s’endormir. 

Steve s’approcha de lui et s’étala à moitié sur son torse indemne, ses cheveux brossant le menton de Billy. 

Billy resta alors là à lui caresser le bas du dos d’une main et ses cheveux soyeux de l’autre, profitant de sa présence, de son odeur... quand ses doigts s’attardèrent sur une petite ligne courbe fendant la base de ses cheveux épais. Dans un premier temps, il joua distraitement avec le relief sur son cuir chevelu, le traçant et le grattant du bout des doigts, puis Steve se crispa sur lui et il se rappela. 

Il se rappela la sensation d’une assiette épaisse entre des doigts se brisant sur le crâne de son adversaire. Il revoyait Steve tomber à terre sans les éclats de céramiques ; il s’en fichait, alors, que le joli ex-roi de Hawkins High puisse se vider de son sang. 

Cependant, ce même garçon était désormais allongé sur son flanc, prenant garde de ne pas toucher son côté blessé. Billy était certain de ne pas le mériter. 

“Arrête d’y penser”, croassa Steve. 

Ignorant son conseil, Billy se redressa assez pour voir cette cicatrice sur la jolie tête de son amant. Il écarta soigneusement ses cheveux pour apercevoir la fine ligne blanche qui traçait un sillon tordu, puis posa ses lèvres dessus, espérant pouvoir faire disparaître la marque et le souvenir dans un même geste. 

Steve soupira doucement sur la peau de son cou. 

“Je vais me rattraper”, promis Billy. 

En son for intérieur, il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir apporter moins de souffrances que de plaisir à l’autre garçon, mais il promit tout de même. 

Il continua de caresser le brun avec une tendresse accrue tandis que ce dernier se battait avec les fantômes du sommeil. 

* 

Plus tard, après quelques caresses taquines et un petit déjeuner taquin, Steve guida Billy dans la salle de sport pour un entraînement tout aussi taquin. 

Billy, qui arrêta rapidement d’essayer de se muscler sans geindre, se contenta de s’asseoir sur Steve dans les mains duquel il plaçait des poids de plus en plus lourds. Ses côtes, son dos, et les muscles de son ventre, étaient encore trop courbaturés, mêmes pour une simple série de pompes – ce à quoi s’ajoutait désormais un rappel plus ou moins douloureux qu’il avait été pénétré la veille, chose qu'il n’avouerait pour rien au monde. Le brun était donc allongé sur un siège de musculation, et soulevait une barre portant des disques de fer noirs à chaque extrémité. Billy ne lui rendait pas la chose facile, en s’étant ainsi assis sur lui à califourchon au niveau de ses hanches, et en le regardant essayer de soulever sa charge en mordant ses lèvres, les cils baissés. 

Steve haletait à chaque fois que Billy changeait la charge de la barre, ou frottait intentionnellement son entrejambe au sien, puis il perdait encore son souffle lorsque le garçon assis sur lui, profitant qu’il avait les mains prises, caressait son torse en sueur en s’attardant sur ses tétons. 

Lorsque il ajouta des poids de trop, les bras de Steve tremblèrent, alors Billy l’aida à les reposer avant de s’étendre sur lui pour l’embrasser à perdre haleine. 

“Tu es insupportable”, haleta le brun entre deux baisers. 

Steve exprima alors l’envie de se laver, mais au lieu de le conduire à la salle de bain, il guida Billy à travers les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée jusque dans une pièce à moitié vitrée, attenante à la piscine. 

Billy regarda autour de lui bouche bée. 

Dans un coin, un grand bac dépassait du sol d’à peine quelques centimètres ; son pourtour se composait de lattes de bois clair qui se confondaient avec le plancher, mais son intérieur était revêtu de blanc nacrée parsemé de buses noires visible à travers l’eau. Sur les deux murs du coin où se situait le jacuzzi était plaqués de grands miroirs semblant étendre encore la surface de l’eau, le reste des murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de bois percé de portemanteaux. Des bancs matelassés étaient disposés le long du mur de gauche, une porte vitrée donnant sur l’extérieure composait le mur du fond. Billy regarda sur sa gauche et vit une petite douche délimitée par deux plaques de bois ajourées. 

“Fils de pute”, siffla-t-il, admiratif. 

Un coin des lèvres de Steve se recourba, puis il alla pianoter sur des boutons du jacuzzi. Instantanément, l’eau se mit à frémir, puis le temps que Billy se dévêtisse une couche de buée avait commencé à courir le long des miroirs. 

Le brun se passa sous l’eau de la petite douche pour chasser le gros de sa sueur tandis que Billy appuyait sur toutes les touches du bassin pour voir lesquelles des jets d’eau se mettaient à agir. Enfin, lorsque l’eau fut à la bonne température, Billy plongea dans le bac plein de bulles avec ravissement. 

“Tu veux un élastique pour tes cheveux ? Ma mère en garde dans cette commode.” 

Billy ne lui fit pas l’honneur d’une réponse, se fichant bien que ses boucles les plus longues flottent autour de son cou. Il était, de toutes façons, trop occupé à savourer les jets d’eau massant son dos. Steve alla alors s’assoir sur le côté à sa droite, dos aux miroirs. Billy se perdit dans la contemplation de la neige tombant sur Hawkins et dans la sensation de ses muscles douloureux se relâchant, tout en profitant du contact de ses jambes avec celles de Steve. 

C’était une très belle journée. 

Quand la pression des buses sur le bas de son dos devint douloureuse, il tapota les boutons jusqu'à trouver un mode n’appuyant pas sur ses hématomes, et s’enfonça dans l’eau chaude jusqu'au menton en soupirant de quiétude. 

“Si j’étais toi, je passerais ma vie ici, ronronna Billy. 

— On s’en lasse vite, lorsqu’on est seul”, répondit-il. 

Billy ravala le : ‘pauvre garçon riche’, qu’il avait au bord des lèvres. Malgré la façon dégagée dont Steve avait parlé, il comprenait la situation dont avait fini par souffrir Steve. Il tuerait toujours pour être dans sa situation – riche, seul, deux parents passables – mais il pouvait comprendre que la solitude ait fini par devenir pesante. 

Il attrapa Steve et l’amena à s’assoir devant lui, entre ses jambes. Steve appuya précautionneusement son dos contre son torse, mais la pesanteur de l’eau le rendait aussi léger qu’une plume. Il ne sembla pas fâché le moins du monde d’être privé des jets d’eau, mais, au contraire, se détendit entre ses bras en souriant de bonheur. 

“Mieux, Roi Steve ? 

— Oui, mon lapin. 

— J’ai mon mot à dire sur ce surnom ? feignit-il de grogner. 

— Pas plus que moi sur les tiens.” 

Il pinça ses hanches fines en représailles, alors ils se chamaillèrent en riant avant de reprendre leur position. 

“ Si je suis un roi, qu’est-ce que tu es, Cendrillon ? 

— La ferme. Je suis roi aussi, rétorqua Billy. 

— Je croyais que ce n’était pas très protoclolesque, railla Steve. 

— Protocolaire. 

— C’est pareil. Mais tu pourrais être mon chevalier servant, proposa-t-il 

— Tiens donc... répondit Billy en haussant les sourcils derrière Steve. 

— Ou mon esclave.” 

Billy le pinça de nouveau et Steve se tordit pour lui échapper. Il repassa ensuite ses bras autour de son mari – car il l’était encore pour quelques heures ! – et se mit à tracer de petits cercles sur son ventre tonique alors que Steve étendait son cou pour reposer totalement sa tête sur son épaule. 

“Je ne serai l’esclave de personne, déclara Billy. 

— Je te traiterais bien. 

— Je t’étranglerais dans ton sommeil. 

— Tu ne le ferais pas, assura paisiblement le brun. 

— Et pourquoi cela ? continua négligemment Billy sans cesser de le caresser. 

— Parce que je te manquerais...et que tu serais attaché au lit.” 

Billy émit un son de gorge intéressé. 

“Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça, Roi Steve ? Qui l’eût cru, ouais, qui l’eût cru... Un si joli garçon... 

— Boucle-là, répliqua-t-il en riant. 

— Et à quoi j’occuperais mes journées, mon Roi ? 

— A être beau, et serviable. 

— Un peu comme maintenant ?”, répondit-il en descendant sa main, plus bas que son ventre. 

Steve se cambra dans ses bras lorsqu’il alla saisir son sexe qui commença instantanément à se durcir. Il caressa légèrement la peau douce sous l’eau, gardant ses doigts assez lâches pour n’apporter aucune réelle satisfaction, et descendit son autre main pour palper et pincer ses cuisses et ses testicules. 

— Ouais, gémit Steve. 

— Hm, ça pourrait éventuellement me plaire, Roi Steve. 

— Je ferais tout pour, gazouilla Steve en essayant de bouger son bassin pour rencontrer la friction. 

— Tu me gâterais ? murmura Billy dans on oreille. 

— Tout ce que tu veux, soupira Steve d’une voix nécessiteuse. 

— Alors je te rendrais esclave de moi, Roi Steve. Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, ni désirer personne d’autre. Quelle honte, pour un roi, vraiment...” 

Steve tordit son cou pâle pour attraper sa bouche. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour écarter ses lèvres douces, pour aspirer sa langue, salement. Billy oublia tout de leur petit fantasme et se perdit dans la réalité tangible du joli garçon désireux assis contre lui. Il dévora sa bouche pendant que sa main gauche se resserrait autour du sexe de Steve, et que la droite émergeait pour aller se perdre sans la masse douce de ses cheveux. 

Il passerait volontiers sa vie à prendre soin de Steve de cette manière, se dit-il. Il serra sa main dans les racines des cheveux bruns en se rappelant intempestivement tout le mal qu’il avait déjà causé à Steve ; la cicatrice dissimulée là en témoignait. Des excuses ne suffisaient pas, il fallait lui montrer, effacer la douleur par plus de plaisir. Il embrassa Steve le plus passionnément qu’il le pouvait en souhaitant tout effacer de ses erreurs avec ses lèvres, en espérant se rendre digne. Il entreprit d’appliquer un vrai mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa queue, mais Steve tentait de se retourner, ce qui rendait sa prise difficile. 

Un besoin vital de respirer les amena à lâcher leurs lèvres, Billy regarda alors le brun reprendre son souffle en le dévorant du regard, paraissant animé du même désir que lui de se fondre dans l’autre. Lui aussi voulait prendre soin de Steve, et le besoin de se rendre indispensable était réel. 

Ils s’embrassèrent encore, Billy ne put empêcher ses mains de descendre pour pétrir la chaire des fesses de son ‘mari’ puis voyant que celui-ci l’appréciait très visiblement, il écarta et resserra ses fesses plusieurs fois avant de s’aventurer vers l’entrée qu’il taquina d’un doigt. 

Steve poussa un gémissement qui le fit vibrer, tout son sang déserta son cerveau et prit l’autoroute vers sa bite que Steve se mit à caresser d’une main ferme. S’il continuait à gémir et à le toucher comme cela, Billy allait venir avant d’avoir exploré quoi que ce soit. 

Il poussa Steve jusqu’à la paroi contre laquelle il s’était d’abord assis, le retourna en ignorant l’air étonné du brun, et le fit s’agenouiller sur l’assise du jacuzzi, le penchant sur son bord boisé afin de faire dépasser son cul de l’eau tremblante. Même avec toute la buée accumulée, Billy discernait l’expression étonnée sur le visage trouble de Steve. Il aurait pu se plaindre d’être positionné dans une position si vulnérable, il n’opposa pourtant aucune résistance lorsque Billy écarta encore ses belles cuisses pâles et musclées pour découvrir un peu son muscle de chaire rose entre ses fesses offertes. 

“Billy ? Qu’est-ce que tu-” 

Il n’arriva jamais à terminer sa phrase, car Billy avait cédé à l’envie impérieuse de lécher son entrée découverte. Steve cria. Billy laissa une longue trainée de salive allant de la base de ses couilles jusqu’à l’endroit où ses fesses se séparaient. Il se recula ensuite pour regarder l’anus frémir sous l’attention inattendue. 

“Merde, Billy !”, s'exclama Steve avec quelque chose comme de l’indignation dans la voix. 

Mais Billy savait au fond de lui qu’il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, et que Steve apprécierait. Il maintint les cuisses tremblantes écartées et plongea encore pour poser sa langue contre l’entrée si tentante de Steve. Le garçon cria à nouveau, en étouffant cette fois-ci vainement le son contre son bras. Il se pencha plus avant sur le bord du jacuzzi pour échapper au toucher de Billy, mais celui-ci attrapa fermement ses hanches pour le ramener jusqu’à sa langue. 

“Détends-toi, intima-t-il d’une voix rauque. 

— Fa-facile à - ah !” 

Il écarta les fesses avec ses deux mains et contempla son objectif en se léchant les lèvres à la manière d’un gros félin avant de retourner à la tâche. Il lécha le muscle rose avec le plat de sa langue, lapa les plis en contournant le trou, puis en mordilla même le bord tout en massant la chaire du cul écarté. Steve se répandait en gémissement fort qui rebondissaient entre les murs de la pièce. 

Il lécha encore et encore l’anus, le rendant glissant et humide sans le pénétrer. Il voulait entendre Steve mendier, le vouloir. Peu à peu, les hanches arrêtèrent d’essayer d’échapper à sa prise, restant en place, les cuisses larges, offert pour la bouche de Billy. Les cris de Steve devinrent plus aiguës, ses muscles se détendirent, il se cramponna finalement aux bords du bassin et fit basculer ses fesses vers lui. 

“Je suis assez bon, Roi Steve ? taquina-t-il. 

— Billy, dit-il d’une voix étranglée. 

— Oui ?”, demanda-t-il avant d’appuyer la pointe de sa langue contre le centre de son muscle tremblant. 

Steve haleta, secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme pour se défaire d’un envoutement, refusant de regarder son visage défait dans le miroir devant lui. 

Pour répondre, il balança de nouveau son bassin en arrière à la rencontre de la langue espiègle. 

Cela ne suffit pas à Billy qui remonta sa fente pour disposer de chastes baisers sur le bas du dos de Steve. 

“Billy ! protesta-t-il. 

— Oui, mon Roi ? demanda-t-il avec légèreté, bien qu’il soit presque aussi désespéré de se voir donner le feu vert. 

— Merde, allez ! Plus...” 

Il aurait voulu lui en faire dire plus, mais sa propre patience était arrivée à son terme – sans compter que son sexe lui faisait mal, tellement il était dur. Il plongea de nouveau et perça l’entrée humide et disposée de la langue. 

“Ah !”, s'égosilla Steve. 

Billy le mangea scrupuleusement, le faisant trembler. Steve avait le goût du savon et de sa propre peau – Billy s’en moquait. Il était incapable de s’empêcher d’aller plus loin, aussi loin que possible. Les parois de Steve s’ouvraient et pulsaient autour de son muscle. La bave coulait sur le menton de Billy alors qu’il essayait de baiser Steve sur sa langue ; le brun eut tôt fait de balancer rythmiquement ses hanches pour rencontrer ses mouvements. 

Une main passa même dans ses cheveux pour le coller plus près de son entrée, Steve avait semble-t-il abandonné toute pudeur comme il empêchait le visage de Billy de s’écarter de son trou gourmand. Il balbutiait des paroles inaudibles pour Billy qui entendait les remous du jacuzzi et son sang pulser dans ses oreilles. Il n’entendait que des bribes, des : “Mon cœur”, “Billy !”, “Oui !”, “S’il te plaît”, “Oh...”, et autres appels semblables. 

Il s’écarta de Steve pour prendre de grandes bouffées d’air. Le joli garçon tremblait tout entier, accroché désespérément au bord du bac comme un naufragé à un rocher. 

“Steve...regarde-toi.” 

Steve secoua la tête, prenant visiblement la phrase au pied de la lettre et refusant de se regarder dans le miroir en face de lui. 

“Allez, joli garçon, demanda-t-il en ouvrant le trou lâche avec son pouce. Tu es tellement agréable à regarder. Regarde-toi prendre du plaisir, regarde à quoi je te fais ressembler”, incita-t-il la voix rauque. 

Quand il vit Steve relever fébrilement les yeux vers le miroir embué, Billy replongea sa langue dans le trou rougit. Steve glapit, sa main retrouva ses cheveux bouclés ; Billy savait qu’il se regardait gémir et bouger pour rencontrer sa langue. 

“S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, Billy...touche-moi”, plaida-t-il en geignant. 

Billy avait envie de sentir le muscle se resserrer autour de sa langue, mais son sexe lui faisait mal. Il s’écarta encore de Steve en cherchant son souffle. 

“Comment ?”, demanda-t-il, essoufflé. 

Steve regarda vers lui, mais Billy ne pouvait pas en voir beaucoup plus. Il hésitait certainement entre ses options, maintenant que Billy les mettait sur la table. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu’il désirait le plus ; la décision de Steve serait la sienne. 

“Le lit, haleta Steve. Emmène-moi au lit.” 

Son sexe palpita en entendant la demande. Il aida Steve à se redresser, celui-ci chancela sur ses pieds comme un faon nouveau-né. Billy n’était pas dans un bien meilleur état que lui. Ils s’essuyèrent vaguement avant de se déplacer à travers les couloirs, vers les escaliers. Là, Steve, le visage rouge et les yeux noirs de désirs, réclama ses lèvres, et Billy attrapa ses fesses pour les soulever. 

Steve eut une exclamation de surprise mais croisa vite ses jambes autour de sa taille, s’appuyant sur ses épaules pour se rendre plus léger et plus stable. Steve était plus grand que lui – et assez lourd, finalement – cependant Billy n’eut aucun mal à le porter jusqu’en haut des marches, malgré les baisers de Steve, puis jusqu’à la chambre du brun où il le laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux. 

Ses côtes apprécièrent le retour à la normale. Billy regarda le beau brun encore humide rebondir sur son lit, puis s’étendre en tendant les mains vers lui. 

“C’était chaud”, murmura Steve d’un air appréciateur en caressant ses épaules qu’il savait musclées. 

Billy se contenta de piller sa bouche, puis, imitant les mouvements du brun de la veille, il attrapa un oreiller pour le placer sous les hanches de son partenaire. 

“La commode”, indiqua Steve. 

Billy se retourna vers le meuble sur lequel était posé le tube de crème qu’ils avaient utilisé la veille. Il se leva pour l’attraper, puis se repositionna entre les cuisses que Steve avait écartées. 

“Il va falloir penser à investir dans un lubrifiant”, commenta Billy en étalant de la crème sur ses doigts. 

Steve n’eut pas l’air concerné par la remarque, il se contenta de lever ses fesses, relevant ses genoux vers son torse pour rendre son anus plus accessible. 

“Gourmand, susurra Billy. 

— Tais-toi, c’est de ta faute. Tu es fou, faire ça...”, répondit Steve d’une voix pressante. 

Billy lécha brièvement son muscle de nouveau exposé pour le contredire, puis remplaça sa langue par des doigts réchauffés. 

Le premier doigt passa sans encombre, et Steve se cambra en l’accueillant en lui. Le second ne posa pas beaucoup plus de problème, tant son orifice était humide et détendu par ses soins. Il était serré, et Billy pouvait sentir les parois pulser autour de ses doigts : Steve était déjà si proche de venir, et il n’avait même pas trouvé sa prostate. Il chercha un moment, puis dans un mouvement particulièrement vif, il la trouva. Le brun cria et se cambra en crispant ses doigts sur ses cuisses relevées. 

Billy profita d’avoir le lieu sous ses doigts avant d’en rajouter un – il allait mourir si sa queue ne trouvait pas vite quelque chose pour l’enserrer. Steve se crispa et prit du temps à le laisser passer, se détendant lentement. Billy attendit malgré la torture. 

Le trou de Steve offrait une vision terrible : rouge, humide, étiré autour des doigts de sa main. Il fallut qu’il mobiliste toute sa volonté pour prendre le temps de le préparer, de le détendre autour de ses doigts. Puis, enfin, Steve le réclama. 

Il regarda avidement son sexe pénétrer l’enceinte de Steve, étirer son intérieur et finir par disparaître totalement. Le visage de Steve n’était pas mal non plus, sa peau laiteuse était rouge jusqu’à son torse, sa bouche grande ouverte et tremblante. Il avait l’air ravagé par l’effort et le désir, et c’était quelque chose à voir : le voir se tordre volontairement pour s’accoutumer à l’étirement, jusqu’à l’ _apprécier_ , en vouloir plus. 

Steve était magnifique. Billy s’étendit sur lui en écartant lui-même les cuisses du brun, puis testa sa résistance en commençant à bouger lentement. Steve hocha la tête pour l’encourager, descendant ses mains jusqu’aux fesses de Billy pour les presser vers lui. Billy le gracia de coups qui firent se révulser ses yeux. 

Billy ne savait même plus qui d’eux deux gémissait, il n’était même plus sûr d’arriver à différencier leurs corps – si ce n’est que ses côtes et son dos lui faisaient mal d’être sollicités. En essayant de suivre le rythme de Steve, qui réclamait plus en pressant ses fesses et ses épaules, il déclencha une douleur vive sur son flanc gauche qu’il ne parvint pas à dissimuler tout à fait. 

Steve s’arrêta net, le balayant des yeux. 

“Merde, désolé ! 

— Non...” 

Billy regarda, impuissant, le joli garçon s’échapper de dessous lui, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir réussi à cacher sa douleur – elle n’était _rien_ à côté du plaisir ! Mais Steve ne l’écouta pas, il allongea Billy à l’endroit où il était étendu il y a quelques minutes, et Billy faillit hurler de frustration. 

Puis Steve le surprit en chevauchant ses hanches. 

“Reste comme ça, d’accord ? Laisse-moi faire.” 

Le brun prit soin de s’appuyer sur ses parties indemnes pour se soulever, attraper la bite dure de Billy, la placer contre son entrée mouillée, puis se laisser lentement tomber dessus. 

Billy gémit en se cambrant pour ne pas bouger son bassin. Il sentit sa queue glisser lentement dans la chaleur serrée du brun, retournant là où était sa place, avec délectation. 

“Ah, Steve !” 

Il vit Steve s’arquer et se détendre doucement. L’angle devait être différent, la pénétration plus profonde – Billy se promit d’essayer...Quand il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, Steve avait l’air parfaitement heureux. Il se mit à chevaucher sensuellement Billy, s’empalant sur son sexe en gémissant, sans le lâcher de ses yeux noirs de désir. 

Steve était plus beau que jamais, et Billy se sentait absolument possédé. A ce moment, il aurait bien pu être l’esclave du Roi Steve, abandonné pour son plaisir. Steve accéléra, se laissant tomber plus durement, prenant Billy jusqu’à la garde en gémissant ; Steve lui faisait l’amour comme il faisait tout le reste : pleinement, entièrement – alors il sentit qu’il allait venir. 

“Steve, je vais- 

— Oui, vas-y, touche-moi !”, exigea-t-il une nouvelle fois. 

A peine avait-il posé la main sur la bite du brun qu’il éclaboussa son torse, se serrant tout autour de lui en une étreinte infernale, alors il arriva à son tour loin, loin, en Steve. 

Son esprit erra en dehors de son corps pendant un temps indéfini. Il ne reprit le contrôle de ses membres lourds que lorsque le corps de Steve s’éloigna du sien pour s’effondrer à côté de lui. Ils reprirent tous les deux bruyamment leurs souffles, dans un état similaire d’hébétude. 

“Tu es fou”, haleta Steve. 

Billy était encore trop submergé pour réagir. Tout son corps était détendu et satisfait, mais il était hors de question qu’il s’endorme. 

“Mais ça t’a plu”, affirma-t-il. 

Steve tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour le regarder, semblant peser les mots de Billy. Il voyait son torse se soulever et s’abaisser rapidement, ses cheveux à semi mouillés de l’eau du jacuzzi tremper son oreiller. Les yeux de Steve étaient toujours si pénétrants, lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose de troublant. Cela ne manqua pas : 

“Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible...je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi.” 

Le souffle de Billy se bloqua momentanément, il ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou se laisser consumer par l’alégresse. 

“Enfin, c’était déjà le cas avant que tu décides de mettre ta langue dans mon cul.” 

Ce fut finalement l’embarra qui l’emporta, à la surprise générale. Il se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, puis toussa pour dissimuler sa gêne. Son cœur tambourinait malgré tout dans sa poitrine pour manifester son ravissement : Steve ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. 

“Eh bien, tu sais qui venir voir, désormais”, se moqua-t-il avec un faux détachement que l’on pourrait réserver à un partenaire de passage. 

Il ne trompa personne, car un baiser chaste se posa sur le haut de sa joue. 

“Je n’y manquerai pas”, chuchota Steve. 

* 

Billy avait faim. Il mangerait un cheval vivant si on lui en présentait un. Mais Steve avait voulu attendre avant de commander la foutue pizza qui prenait un siècle à arriver, tout cela pour les motiver à en finir avec leur devoir de gestion le plus rapidement possible – comme s’il était incapable de faire deux choses à la fois. 

Ils s’étaient assis à même le sol sur des coussins – ils avaient désormais tous les deux besoins de ménager leur derrière... – autour de la table basse du salon et avaient étalé la somme de leur travail de gestion devant eux. Il était désormais treize heures dix, ils étaient encore en train de rattraper leur retard dans la rédaction de leurs livres de bord respectifs, et Billy avait _faim_. 

“Tu leur a bien dit de retirer les champignons ? 

— Oui”, répéta Steve avec exaspération. 

Ils avaient fait le tri pour organiser leur dossier. Somme toute, il était plutôt complet. Il leur restait à mettre au propre le détail de leur organisation, de leur budget, et de leur projet d’avenir ; le reste était fait. Pour le moment, ils se consultaient pour être cohérant sur leurs descriptions des tâches accomplies au jour le jour : “Disons que tu as cuisiné le matin et le soir du jeudi, et qu’on a commandé le vendredi soir”, “Et pour le ménage ? On parle du lave-vaisselle ?”, “Disons c’est toi qui es allé chercher ces chiffres, c’était toi l’homme”, _et cetera_. 

Encore heureux qu’ils s’y étaient pris avant aujourd’hui pour faire des recherches et tracer les plans de leur maison – même si cela restait pénible de gâcher des heures de son dernier jour avec Steve pour ce foutu devoir. Bien sûr, sans ce devoir, il ne serait pas assis avec Steve autour d’une table. Peut-être devrait-il penser à envoyer des chocolats et une carte de remerciement au vieux Hold ? Il imagina Tommy jouer avec son crayon en regardant bêtement Holligan rédiger l’entièreté de leur travail pour deux, cela lui fit monter un rire. Il avait de la chance, songea-t-il en regardant le brun mordre son crayon en relisant ses calculs, beaucoup de chance. 

Il était occupé à rédiger les détails monotones de ses fonctions de femme au foyer lorsque son ventre gronda. 

“Elle a intérêt à être bonne. Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent, bordel ? 

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours aller nous cuisiner quelque chose, chéri. C’est encore ta semaine.” 

Billy lui jeta un regard noir chargé de mépris, puis retourna à sa rédaction. Steve avait même refusé d’allumer la télévision pour éviter les distractions. Billy devait admettre que plus vite cela serait terminé, mieux cela irait. Dix-huit heures s’avançait à grands pas, et il avait encore des projets. 

Quand la sonnette résonna enfin, il courut à la suite de Steve pour réceptionner la très grande boîte pendant qu’il payait – c'était lui l’homme, après tout. Il avait englouti une part avant d’être arrivé à la table. 

“Ne tache pas les papiers du garage”, prévint Steve en voyant Billy manger au-dessus de ses feuilles. 

Il lui laissa manger trois quarts de la pizza géante sans manifester le moindre agacement. C’était une des nombreuses choses qu’il aimait chez Steve. 

Quand sonna quatorze heures, il ne leur restait plus qu’à remettre tout dans l’ordre et à rédiger leur conclusion. 

“Des idées ?”, demanda le brun en classant les papiers. 

Il y en avait bien une qui tournait dans l’esprit de Billy depuis des jours, mais il n’était pas sûr de vouloir la formuler. Ce qui était certain, c’est qu’il ne pouvait pas la formuler dans être ridicule. 

Il regarda Steve, penché au-dessus de ses notes, une mèche s’échappant de ses cheveux laqués tombant au coin de son œil. Ses épaules larges, son cadre svelte, ses lèvres...Il se rappela de ce à quoi il avait ressemblé en apprenant à Dustin à jouer – à _essayer_ de jouer – ou en répondant à ses questions perturbantes dans la voiture, ou encore à cet air qu’il avait eu en voyant le petit Byers maltraité, ou quand il leur payait leur nourriture sans rechigner ; tant d’images de Steve qui lui firent ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois pour aussitôt la refermer. 

Il allait peut-être oser parler lorsque Steve releva les yeux, et qu’il perdit tout son courage. 

“Bien, acheva Steve, alors contentons-nous de résumer nos impressions, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? 

— Bonne idée.” 

Le brun lui tendit leur papier et son crayon. 

“C’est toi qui écris le mieux. 

“ Ok, alors...commença Billy en saisissant la page, que dis-tu de : ‘Ce devoir nous a appris qu’un tube de crème pouvait faire office de lubrifiant’ ?” 

Le visage de Steve passa au rouge en un temps record. Billy se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. 

“Je ne suis pas certain que monsieur Hold apprécie, répondit Steve en souriant. 

— Même si on partage le prix du tube et qu’on fait un devis pour une utilisation quotidienne sur vingt ans ?” 

Steve éclata d’un rire clair. Ils durent ensuite se résoudre à faire des propositions sensées. 

“Alors, essaya Steve, j’ai appris que la communication était importante au sein d’un ménage. 

— C’est bien, on ajoute ça...Quoi d’autre ? 

— Que le prix de la vie était cher. 

— Oui...acquiesça Billy en écrivant. Une belle leçon pour un garçon riche. 

— Boucle-la. Il sera content si on le dit. Et...que le partage des tâches... 

— ...que c’est par le partage raisonné des tâches ménagères et des frais de vie commune nous sommes parvenus à élaborer un plan de vie cohérant, ce sans quoi la difficulté de la vie active nous aurait exposé à la précarité, marmonna Billy en couchant rapidement les mots sur le papier. 

—Oui, euh, c’est ce que je voulais dire, répondit le brun. Si c’est déséquilibré, eh bien, ça s’effondre, ou un des deux subit... 

— ...nous avons réalisé que la durabilité d’un ménage et de sa situation dépend de la stabilité de ses deux parties, reformula Billy sans relever les yeux de sa feuille. 

— Voilà ! C’est fou, tout semble bien dans l’ordre et intelligent quand tu le dis.” 

Billy ponctua sa phrase et leva les yeux vers le brun qui le regardait avec la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, comme hypnotisé – ou comme une élève amourachée. 

“ Oui, je suis la preuve vivante qu’on peut n’avoir que des qualités. 

— Ouais, répondit Steve en levant un sourcil à la fois sceptique et amusé. 

— Et pour l’ouverture ? demanda Billy. Hold en veut une...” 

Billy avait bien une idée, mais il préférait toujours la garder pour lui. 

“On pourrait proposer un agrandissement du garage ? proposa Steve. 

— On a déjà proposé que tu quittes ton emploi pour travailler avec moi. 

— Alors de la maison ? 

— Pourquoi pas, répondit Billy en mordant on crayon. Mais elle est déjà grande. 

— C’est vrai, hm...on n’a qu’à juste dire qu’on essaye de mettre assez de côté pour aller en vacances.” 

Ils ne trouvèrent pas de meilleure idée, alors ils conclurent leur devoir et agrafèrent leurs pages à la hâte, pour enfin apposer leurs deux noms sur la page de garde. Billy resta fixé un moment sur leurs deux noms se suivant : “ _Billy Hargrove et Steve Harrington_ ”, ne sachant pas bien quelle impression cela lui causait, et puis reposa leur devoir au centre de la table. 

Steve regarda leur dossier, puis Billy, avec le même air de finalité. 

“Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement. 

— Va chercher ton manteau”, répondit Billy. 

Steve se retourna pour lancer un regard effrayé à l’horloge, Billy savait qu’il s’était attendu à voir l’aiguille bien plus basse qu’elle ne l’était en réalité. 

“Pas pour ça”, intervint Billy avec plus de tendresse que prévue. 

Steve lui adressa un regard étonné, il s’était sûrement attendu à passer leurs dernières heures pelotonnées ensemble en essayant d’oublier la trotteuse, mais Billy avait un autre plan pour eux. Il haussa les sourcils en regardant le brun qui lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers le portemanteau de l’entrée. 

Billy enfila son manteau épais, ses gants en cuir et sa putain d’écharpe, puis ouvrit la porte d’entrée. 

“Ma Camaro”, dit-il quand Steve eut ouvert le garage. 

Steve ne discuta pas, mais ouvrit des yeux étonnés en le voyant se diriger vers la portière côté passager. Sa surprise s’aggrava lorsqu’il regarda Billy ouvrir la portière et la tenir ouverte dans faire un geste pour rentrer. Il regarda Billy, la portière, puis encore Billy, et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce que son étonnement se creuse avec la compréhension. Il marcha lentement vers le siège passager et ne manqua pas d’adresser un regard stupéfait à Billy avant de s’assoir avec hésitation. Billy regerma la portière en savourant le fait d’avoir réussi à tenir une porte à Steve sans que celui-ci proteste ou l’insulte. 

Il sifflota jusqu’à ce qu’il soit installé et ait finit de reculer jusqu’à rejoindre la route. 

Steve le regardait toujours avec les sourcils levés tandis que Billy conduisait en sifflant avec légèreté l’air qui passait à la radio, faisant semblant de ne pas voir son expression interdite. 

“Billy ? 

— Hm ? 

— Est-ce que tu m’emmène à un rendez-vous ? 

— Tout à fait”, répondit-il sans marquer de temps d’hésitation. 

Billy lui jeta un regard, les joues de Steve s’étaient légèrement teintées et ses yeux pétillaient d’amusements, ses yeux passaient et repassaient sur son profile rapidement comme s’il y cherchait quelque chose. 

“Billy ? 

— Oui, joli garçon ? demanda-t-il lentement sans quitter son air guilleret. 

— Tu me sors comme un petit-ami ?” 

Ah. Il fallait toujours compter sur Steve pour ne rien laisser se passer simplement. Billy serra spasmodiquement ses doigts sur le cuir bosselé de son volant en se forçant à déglutir ; il pouvait presque sentir de la sueur perler à ses tempes. Mais à quoi servait de se voiler la face ? 

Si Steve était quelque chose pour lui, c’était au minimum un petit-ami – même ces mots semblaient faibles pour nommer la place que prenait désormais Steve dans sa vie. N’avaient-ils pas été mariés ? se demanda-t-il ironiquement. Mais tout le problème était là, et Steve devrait le comprendre, maintenant : son père ne le laisserait pas conserver cette place dans l’esprit – et le cœur – de Billy. 

Un petit-ami, cela entendait des responsabilités, non ? Une présence, un soutien, une fidélité, et tout un tas de petites attentions que Billy serait bientôt incapable d’avoir ouvertement. Alors qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, de se dire petits-amis ? 

Son pied gauche battait le plancher de la Camaro sans qu’il puisse s’en empêcher. A sa droite, Steve gardait le silence et le regardait sans ciller ; comme toujours lorsqu’il exigeait que Billy formule quelque chose qu’il n’avait aucune envie de dire. 

“C’est ce que tu veux ?”, demanda-t-il sans parvenir à feindre la légèreté. 

Steve soupira en penchant la tête. Billy n’osa pas regarder son expression qui devait indubitablement être teintée de déception. 

“Je te le demande, Billy. Est-ce que, toi, tu le veux ? 

— Ce que je veux ne compte pas”, déclara-t-il avec le ton de celui qui explose des faits, mais échouant à garder l’amertume loin de sa voix. 

Le brun le jaugea longtemps, en silence, puis reprit doucement : 

"Ça compte, pour moi. Oublie tout le reste, s’il te plaît : est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?” 

Le cœur de Billy martelait ses côtes, ses tempes, l’empêchait de réfléchir. Oublier tout le reste...ne garder que ses envies – c’était vain et dangereux. 

Vain, et dangereux. 

“ _Oui_.” 

Steve passa une main sur sa cuisse qui ne tremblait pas de nervosité. Billy le regarda esquisser un sourire difficile, montrant autant de joie que de chagrin. Puis il vit les yeux bruns qui, eux, étaient déterminés, inflexibles. 

“Alors on fera notre possible, ensemble.” 

Les mains de Billy étaient moites contre le volant. Cela lui rappelait le début de leur devoir : déjà, alors, Steve insistait pour qu’ils affrontent les difficultés ensemble. Il eut le sentiment qu’ils avaient réellement vécu ces deux semaines de mariage en tant qu’époux ; maintenant que Steve et lui étaient vraiment ensembles, ils allaient devoir faire face à bien plus que de simples aléas, mais celui qui avait été son mari resterait égal à lui-même. Il ne laisserait pas Billy faire face tout seul à ce qui l’attendait, à toutes les impossibilités qu’il allait rencontrer : et s’ils échouaient, ce serait _ensemble_. 

Son pied s’était arrêté de frapper le sol. Il libéra une de ses propres mains pour la poser sur la cuisse de son petit-ami. 

“Bien, alors, tu m’emmènes où ?”, demanda Steve avec la voix chargée d’émotions. 

Billy prit soin de se racler la gorge avant de répondre. 

“Là où je t’ai dit que je t’emmènerai”, dit-il, énigmatique. 

Il pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans la joie tête brune à sa droite. Steve se demandait probablement s’il avait manqué quelque chose ; il lui faudrait chercher plus loin. Mais le visage de Steve montra étonnamment vite des signes de compréhension. 

“Au cinéma ? avança-t-il avec vivacité. 

— Bingo. 

— Tu t’en es souvenu, constata Steve en exprimant surprise et bonheur. 

— Ouais, dit Billy en remuant sur son siège. Je te préviens, c’est sans Holligan.” 

Steve s’esclaffa et Billy eut la nette impression que sa possessivité ne passait pas inaperçue, pas plus que sa vielle rancœur de les avoir laissés ensemble mardi soir. 

* 

Holligan était là. 

Holligan était là, avec Tommy. Billy n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses efforts pour que Steve ne les aperçoive pas furent vains. 

Le footballeur avait le nez violacé, souvenir du poing de Billy. Il ne savait pas bien s’il le regrettait, mais il savait en revanche que si Steve l’apprenait, il le lui ferait regretter. 

“Yo, vous aussi vous venez fêter la fin de cette merde ?”, demanda Tommy. 

Etonnamment, il avait compris Steve dans sa question au lieu de se contenter de l’ignorer. Ils se gardèrent cependant bien de répondre. 

“Salut, c’était un joli match, vendredi, salua Blaise en regardant Steve, le sourire aux lèvres. 

— Ouais, répondit Steve en jetant des regards à Billy. On a fait de notre mieux. 

— Heureusement que tu es revenu à temps”, répliqua le footballeur. 

Billy regarda Tommy qui échangea avec lui un regard de dégoût. Steve rigola bêtement sans trop savoir quoi répondre. 

“Vivement que ce putain de devoir se termine, grommela Tommy. 

— Vous avez tout terminé ? s'enquit Steve. 

— A l’instant, répondit Blaise. 

— Nous aussi.” 

‘Ça vous fait tellement de points communs !’, cria une voix hystérique dans la tête de Billy. Tommy regardait ailleurs avec lassitude, bien qu’il n’ait certainement rien fait pour aider Blaise à terminer le devoir. 

“Bon, eh bien on est contents pour vous, intervint Billy en passant un bras autour des épaules de Steve, mais on va finir par louper la séance, alors, bon film !” 

Il commença à tirer le brun vers le guichet mais cela ne pouvait évidemment pas être aussi simple. 

“Vous allez voir quoi ?”, demanda Tommy. 

Si Billy avait été moins idiot, il l’aurait demandé avant Tommy, afin de pouvoir choisir un autre film qu’eux. Il balaya rapidement la liste des films du regard, et remarqua que _Les griffes de la nuit_ était encore à l’affiche et passait bientôt. Billy l’avait déjà vu, et Tommy aussi si sa mémoire était bonne. Mais un film d’horreur était un choix idéal pour un rendez-vous, et il espérait sincèrement que le fait que Tommy l’ait déjà regardé l’empêcherait de le choisir. 

“Les griffes de la nuit”, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder la tête brune collée à son épaule. 

Blaise Holligan avait son nez violet pointé sur le bras possessif de Billy ; un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il était impossible qu’il imagine ce regard noir qu’il lui lançait, aussi bien Billy lui rendit-il. 

“Et vous ? demanda Steve. 

— La même chose, répondit Holligan. 

— Ah ?”, interrogea Tommy qui venait visiblement de l’apprendre. 

Tommy aussi les regardait étrangement. Il n’était pas observateur, mais Billy n’était pas subtil non plus. Il essaya de ne pas toucher Steve plus qu’avec son bras pour que l’étreinte puisse paraître plus ou moins amicale. 

“Je peux te dire un mot, Steve ? demanda le footballeur. 

— Euh, oui ?” 

Blaise lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander de s’éloigner avec lui. Billy résista à la tentation de le retenir lorsque Steve s’écarta avec un sourire navré. 

“Je paye en attendant, s’exclama Billy assez fort pour que Blaise puisse entendre qu’il invitait Steve. 

— Vous êtes vraiment bizarres”, remarqua Tommy qu’il avait oublié. 

Billy lui jeta un des regards les plus menaçant qu’il avait en stock, mais Tommy sembla peu impressionné. 

“Ce mec me monte les nerfs, grogna Billy dans l’espoir de détourner l’attention de Tommy. 

— Et encore, tu n’as pas vu comment il range ses chaussettes. Un vrai maniaque. Il m’a sauté à la gorge parce que j’ai déplacé un de ses putain de trophée.” 

Billy était heureux que sa tentative fonctionne et de s’entendre confirmer à quel point Blaise Holligan était merdique. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s’empêcher de regarder du coin de l’œil la discussion qu’avait ce type avec son petit-ami-et-encore-époux. 

Blaise avait les mains dans les poches et était penché vers Steve. Il était plus grand que lui, bien que Steve ne soit pas petit – nulle part, d’ailleurs, mais ça, Holligan ne le saurait jamais – et avait un peu baissé la tête comme pour échanger des messes basses avec lui. Steve avait l’air absorbé par ce fils de pute ; lorsqu’il lui dit quelque chose avec un air gêné, il vit les sourcils de Steve se plier d’incompréhension. 

“XL”, dit Tommy au vendeur en plaquant un billet sur le comptoir. 

Billy prit la taille du dessus au cas où Steve soit du genre à manger des popcorns. Billy espérait qu’il aurait la chance de le voir sursauter et éparpiller du maïs soufflé, ce serait adorable et il aurait alors une bonne raison de le toucher pour le rassurer. 

“Hors de question que je paye pour lui”, souffla Tommy lorsque Billy acheta deux places. 

Steve avait désormais les joues rouges, Billy le voyait d’ici. Il faillit intervenir en le voyant, mais Tommy voulait aller s’installer dans la salle. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le visage empourpré de _son_ petit-ami en s’enfonçant dans la salle obscure. 

Ils choisirent la dernière rangée, celle des gens cool – et des amants. Tommy était à sa droite, occupé à dévorer son pot à pleines mains. 

“Pourquoi ta nana n’est pas là ? demanda Billy. 

— Shopping, répondit-il le bouche pleine. On s’emmerdait alors Holligan a parlé de ciné, et j’ai suivi. Maintenant que tu es là, ma journée s’améliore ! Quelle putain de devoir...” 

Billy renversa sa tête sur son fauteuil de velours rêche en soupirant. Sa journée à lui serait bien meilleure sans eux. Pendant les pubs, Tommy lui raconta la manière qu’avait Blaise de souligner les mots importants à la règle, de trier son linge par couleur comme une gonzesse, et même de se sécher après la douche en passant trois fois sa serviette sur l’intégralité sa peau pour ne pas laisser une seule goutte. Ces détails semblaient horripiler Tommy au plus haut point, mais Billy trouvait cela flippant qu’il les ait même remarqués. 

Enfin, Steve vint s’assoir à sa gauche, Hooligan choisissant évidement de se mettre à côté de lui plutôt qu’à la droite de Tommy. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. 

— Rien”, répondit Steve trop rapidement. 

Billy tourna complètement sa tête dans sa direction et le fixa sans relâche jusqu’à obtenir une autre réponse. 

“Je te le dirai après, chuchota alors Steve. Tu nous as pris des popcorns ?” 

Il plongea sa main dans le sceau pour changer de sujet. Billy allait faire un scandale quand Steve fut sauvé par le gong : le film commença. 

* 

Billy était déçu. Outre le fait qu’ils soient cernés de toutes part par deux connards, il avait espéré que Steve émettrait des réactions intéressantes en découvrant Freddy Krueger ; mais Steve restait anormalement stoïque, même aux moments où Billy avait sursauté la première fois qu’il avait vu le film. 

“Tu l’as déjà vu ? lui avait-il demandé. 

— Non.” 

Impossible, avait-il songé. Toute la salle sursautait et Steve restait impassible, regardant tranquillement l’écran en grignotant ses popcorns. Même ce connard de Holligan avait eu des mouvements de reculs très visibles, au grand bonheur de Billy. 

Il nota mentalement de ne pas sous-estimer le self-control de son petit-ami. Peut-être avait-il vu un tas de films bien plus flippants ? 

En résumé, Billy qui regardait Steve plus que le film en maudissant la présence des deux autres – songeant avec mélancholie à tout ce qu’ils auraient pu faire assis seuls au dernier rang – n’avait même pas le réconfort de voir Steve se tordre sur son fauteuil. 

Il mourrait d’envie de passer son bras autour de Steve, guettant vainement l’occasion de pouvoir le faire. Il n’y a qu’au moment de la scène de la baignoire que Billy avait noté un changement d’expression chez son partenaire : La fille avait lutté pour ne pas s’endormir dans son bain, mais elle avait fini par céder, alors, une main pleine de lames avait émergé de l’eau et l’avait entrainé vers des profondeurs paranormales pour la noyer ; ses cris n’avaient servi à rien quand le monstre l’avait tiré loin de la surface – le visage de Steve s’était durci. 

Il avait froncé les sourcils avec un air grave, et les muscles de sa mâchoire avaient sailli. Il n’avait paru ni terrifié ni fasciné, mais animé d’une consternation dévorante. 

C’était étrange, il semblait prendre à cœur les intérêts de cette fille et prêt à passer de l’autre côté de la toile du film pour aller la sauver lui-même ; Billy en aurait presque été jaloux : était-ce cette nana qui était assez irrésistible pour faire naître chez son compagnon des pensées chevaleresques ? Il avait sur le visage cet air qu’il avait eu en éloignant Billy de l’obscurité de son terrain. 

Sans penser à passer un bras possessif autour de lui, il glissa silencieusement sa main jusqu’à celle de Steve qui reposait sur ses jambes. La main de Steve eut un sursaut, puis se détendit lentement dans celle de Billy qui l'entraîna alors entre leurs sièges pour plus de discrétion. Steve le regarda en laissant peu à peu ses traits s’adoucir. Il passa ses doigts tendrement entre ceux de Billy en le regardant régulièrement avec un doux sourire. 

Ils passèrent alors le reste du film à partager secrètement quelques caresses et des regards complices. 

* 

La lumière brula les yeux de Billy en même temps que le vent froid s’engouffra dans ses cheveux. 

“On va chez Jerry’s ?”, proposa Tommy. 

— Nan, mon époux et moi devons nous faire nos adieux.” 

Steve rougit et Holligan détourna son regard vers l’horizon. 

“Il faut qu’il prépare ses affaires, expliqua Steve. 

— Tu rentres ce soir ? questionna Tommy. Mes parents ont pris leur week-end et ont demandé aux parents de Blaise de me garder jusqu’à lundi.” 

Quel fils de pute chanceux. L’ingrat ne semblait cependant pas ravi par la décision. A en croire l’expression du footballeur, le sentiment était partagé. 

Ils prirent alors congé les uns des autres et Billy nota que Blaise était moins chaleureux envers Steve qu’en temps normal. Il se contenta de lui dire au revoir à lui seul sans adresser un regard à Billy, mais sans le sourire mièvre qui l’accompagnait habituellement. 

Steve le suivit jusqu’à la Camaro, désormais aussi blanche que les autres voitures du parking, et ils partirent sans tarder pour réchauffer le moteur. 

Billy s’arrêta à l’épicerie pour acheter quelques bières, non sans vérifier que la voiture verte de son paternel n’était pas dans le coin, puis emmena Steve à travers les chemins sinueux des environs d’Hawkins. 

“La carrière ? demanda Steve. 

— Ouaip. 

— Je ne me souviens pas d’un rendez-vous qui n’ait pas fini là-bas, plaisanta-t-il. 

— Je reste traditionnel.” 

Ils se garèrent face au précipice enneigé bordé de sapins gelés. Billy se contorsionna pour attraper deux bières, ils trinquèrent alors en restant bien au chaud dans la voiture. 

“A ces deux semaines de cohabitation forcée, clama Billy. 

— Aux idées conservatrices de monsieur Hold !” 

Ils burent en riant. Billy se fendit d’un sourire en songeant que, désormais, le souvenir de la soirée que Steve avait passée avec Holligan devait être éclipsé par le sien. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il te voulait, alors ?” 

Steve avala de travers et toussa. Difficile de dire si ses joues étaient devenues rouges à cause du manque d’oxygène. 

“Qui ?”, demanda-t-il d’une voix haut perchée. 

Le regard las et de plus en plus méfiant de Billy le fit continuer. 

“Ah, Blaise ! Euh, juste me parler de choses et d’autre, rien d’important.” 

La défiance s’aggrava encore en lui, il sentit ses traits se crisper peu à peu. Le brun en lâcha presque sa bière lorsqu’il se précipita pour répondre. 

“D’accord, mais s’il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien ! 

— Certainement pas ! 

— Billy, reprit Steve gravement, je ne lui ai pas demandé _qui_ l’a frappé au visage, ne m’oblige pas à devoir m’inquiéter de sa santé.” 

Ils se lancèrent des regards de défis. Si Steve se doutait que Billy avait frappé son cher Blaise, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas soulevé plus tôt ? Il se rappela ensuite la manière dont il avait frappé Holligan, ce qu’il lui avait dit, ce que cela lui avait fait en pensant à la réaction que Steve aurait. Pourtant, Steve avait pansé ses plaies, s’était donné à lui, sans rancœur. Billy n’avait aucune envie de retenter sa chance ; Steve venait de le prévenir : il ne laisserait pas couler deux fois. 

Cependant, il refuserait catégoriquement de laisser Blaise s’approprier en toute impunité ce qui était désormais son petit-ami. Billy oserait-il rappeler à Steve la promesse qu’il lui avait faite ? 

“D’accord, cracha-t-il. Maintenant, je veux savoir tout ce qu’il t’a dit.” 

Il laissa toute sa possessivité transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau, espérant que son aura ferait comprendre à Steve qu’il y avait des lignes à ne pas dépasser si l’on demandait à Billy Hargrove de se contenir. 

Steve soupira faiblement, la gêne regagnant son langage corporel. 

“Bien, il m’a demandé ce qu’il y avait entre nous.” 

Il lui fallait rester calme ; aussi calme que la surface d’un lac, ou que Steve face à la nullité de Dustin. Ce n’était pas une mince affaire. De quel droit ce mec mettait-il son nez dans leur histoire ? De plus, c’était un sportif qui détestait Billy. Il lui serait simple comme bonjour de détruire la vie de Billy si Steve avait avoué. 

“Je ne lui ai rien dit, poursuivit-il, mais il a compris, je crois.” 

La peur s’insinua dans ses veines. 

“Non, il ne faut pas s’en faire, reprit-il précipitamment. 

— Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? 

— Eh bien...” 

Steve se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à poursuivre. Billy allait craquer s’il ne brisait pas bientôt le suspens. 

“Euh, c’est-à-dire qu’il m’a en quelques sortes proposé de passer plus de temps avec lui. 

— Quoi ! 

— Seulement lui et moi, expliqua Steve avec embarra. 

— Et tu me demandes de ne rien faire ? gronda Billy. Je croyais que, je croyais qu’on avait dit - 

— Je n’ai pas accepté !”, s'écria Steve avec fermeté. 

Steve passa sa main sur la sienne qui était agrippé à son siège, puis approcha son visage du sien jusqu’à ce qu’ils respirent le même air. 

“Que toi”, murmura-t-il. 

Alors Billy se détendit. Leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement à la manière des oiseaux s’apprivoisant de leurs becs. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, et Billy soupçonna le brun d’essayer de le noyer de plaisir pour lui faire oublier toute leur conversation. 

Billy s’écarta pour reprendre des grandes bouffées d’air, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser charmer. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit d’autre ?” 

Steve écarta les lèvres, puis abandonna ce qu’il était sur le point de dire. Il enlaça de nouveaux leurs doigts et Billy comprit que ce qui allait suivre n’allait pas être agréable. 

“Il m’a mis en garde contre toi, avoua-t-il en regardant le paysage enneigé par-dessus l’épaule de Billy. Il m’a dit que tu étais violent et instable, qu’il était dangereux de te faire confiance.” 

Les mots tournèrent dans sa tête ; bien qu’ils ne lui fussent pas étrangers, Billy se rendit compte qu’il avait craint de les entendre. Il savait qu’à tout moment, Steve pourrait recommencer à le voir tel qu’il était, et cesser de l’apprécier. 

“Il dit vrai”, grinça Billy. 

Steve retrouva ses yeux. 

“Non. 

— Tu sais très bien que si, retorqua-t-il avec un rire amer. Tu l’as déjà vu.” 

La main de Billy se leva fébrilement vers la zone de cheveux bruns sous laquelle il savait qu’était dissimulée la fine cicatrice qu’il lui avait laissé, se demandant s’il avait encore le droit d’aller la toucher. 

Steve le regardait avec les pupilles tremblantes. 

“ Je l’ai vu, confirma Steve, et j’en vois d’avantage, maintenant. Billy, je sais de quoi tu es capable.” 

La main de Billy retomba lourdement sur son jean, pourtant, Steve s’en saisit aussitôt. 

“Tu es capable d’être protecteur, et gentil- 

— Tu nous confonds- 

— Non. Je te vois beaucoup mieux qu’avant, et j’ai confiance en toi.” 

‘ _Tu as tort_ ’, les mots planaient au-dessus d’eux, et Steve sembla les entendre. Billy quant à lui sentait résonner les mots blessant de Nancy sans pourtant jamais ne les avoir entendus. 

Les mots manquèrent à Billy qui serra sa main autour de celle de Steve. 

N’en finiraient-ils jamais de toutes ses conversations épuisantes ? Billy avait espéré emmener Steve à un rendez-vous, il avait voulu leur créer un souvenir qu’il pourrait invoquer lorsqu’il en ressentirait le besoin – ce qui, du reste, ne saurait tarder. 

Une main passa sur sa mâchoire et l’entraîna vers les lèvres de Steve, il ne résista pas. Son cœur battit à tout rompre tandis qu’il se sentait aussi proche de Steve, et aussi désespéré de se rapprocher encore, que la nuit dernière quand Steve l’avait pris devant le feu de cheminée. Il sentait les secondes s’écouler tout en s’abandonnant dans le baiser comme un mourant. 

Il ne cachait plus rien à Steve qui l’acceptait avec toutes ses imperfections, ses tendances, l’incertitude de son avenir proche. Billy n’avait jamais pensé pourvoir être aimé autrement qu’en surface. D’une certaine manière, ce rendez-vous laisserait bel et bien sa trace. 

Ils ne parvinrent pas à s’empêcher de se toucher davantage, se caressant en n’ayant la patience que de baisser leur bargette, et sans jamais lâcher leurs lèvres. 

Steve le remercia entre deux baiser pour l’avoir emmené au cinéma, comme s’ils étaient des amants normaux, puis continua de lui murmurer des encouragements et des compliments en frottant la paume de sa main contre le bout de son sexe de manière experte. 

Billy haletait contre les lèvres humides en serrant sa propre main autour de Steve de la même façon qu’il l’appréciait lui-même, mais ce n’était pas dans sa main que son sexe fuyait. Il sentait son joli garçon partout dans sa voiture – pourvu qu’il y laisse son odeur ! Il se sentait s’anéantir et s’en fichait lorsqu’il balbutiait entre les baisers des mots incompréhensibles. 

Il vint en même temps que Steve, étouffant son nom contre ses lèvres, le mordant même. 

Steve glapit sous la morsure mais ne le lâcha pas, continuant d’étreindre sa queue en se moquant d’être taché de sperme ; Billy s’évertua à faire de même. 

Son esprit retrouva soudainement son corps et il eut conscience d’avoir la main salie. Il écarta son front moite de celui de Steve et lui tendit un chiffon qu’il gardait dans la portière de sa voiture pour pouvoir la dépoussiérer. Mais quand il se retourna il fut saisi par le regard pénétrant du brun qui suçait le bout de ses propres doigts maculés sans le lâcher des yeux. 

Le cœur de Billy ne battait plus assez vite pour l’afflux de son sang. 

“Merde”, s’étrangla-t-il. 

Steve lui arracha le chiffon des mains pour achever d’essuyer ce que sa langue avait manqué et le balança négligemment à l’arrière avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres. 

“Ne fais pas comme si j’étais le plus pervers dans cette voiture”, souffla Steve en souriant contre ses lèvres. 

Il fallait avouer que sa scène dans le jacuzzi plaçait la barre assez haute. Il ne laissa pas à Billy l’occasion de répondre, il l’embrassa. 

“Tu n’en as jamais assez ? railla Billy en parvenant à s’écarter d’un centimètre. 

— Non. 

— Gourma- 

— Répète-le”, exigea Steve en lui coupant la parole. 

Les baisers que Steve parsemait partout sur son visage ne l’aidaient pas à comprendre. 

“Tu n’en as jamais assez ?”, répéta-t-il avec interrogation. 

Steve étouffa un rire contre sa peau. Il glissa ses lèvres le long de sa joue et vint laper la bordure de son oreille. 

“Allez, s’il te plaît, susurra-t-il en passant une main dans les boucles tombant sur sa nuque. 

— Quoi ?”, demanda-t-il, interloqué. 

Les dents de Steve tirèrent doucement sur sa boule d’oreille – le faisant frissonner – puis sa langue laissa une trace humide tout le long de son cou jusqu’à l’endroit où il avait laissé son suçon il y a quelques jours. Billy sentit le souffle d’un soupir s’écraser contre sa peau, des lèvres le frôler. Tout son corps était incroyablement plié pour répondre au contact de Steve alors qu’il venait de jouir il y a à peine une minute. C’était toujours comme cela, avec Steve : il se sentait aussi sensible qu’avant de s’être touché, il était avide de contacte, se sentant presque incapable de se lever pour saisir une cigarette comme il avait l’habitude de le faire après avoir baisé. 

C’était encore le cas maintenant que Steve déposait des baisers sur sa nuque accueillante tout en passant ses doigts entre ses cheveux, il n’avait pas d’autre envie que de se prélasser entre les mains du brun. 

“Tu ne t’en rappelle pas, hein ?”, la voix de Steve semblait plutôt amusée qu’autre chose. 

Malgré ses efforts de concentration, Billy n’arriva pas à comprendre ce que Steve lui demandait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit la moindre chose valant la peine d’être répétée. 

La main droite de Steve avait retrouvé l’emplacement de ses côtes contusionnées sous son manteau épais, et le caressait à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il devait connaître l’endroit désormais, il lui avait encore passé de la crème avant qu’il ne s’habille. Il ne sut pas pourquoi la caresse délicate faisait voler des papillons partout dans son ventre. 

“Ce n’est pas grave, reprit Steve en s’écartant pour lui adresser un sourire charmé. Tu me le rediras.” 

Les yeux pétillants de Steve ne contenaient visiblement aucune déception, ce qui le fit s’inquiéter : aurait-il dit quelque chose de mortifiant dans le feu de l’action ? Le sourire tendre de Steve ne présageait rien de bon, pas plus que le baiser chaste qu’il posa ensuite sur ses lèvres comme s’il embrassait à nouveau une putain de princesse. 

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire en le regardant froncer les sourcils. Après s’être rhabillés, ils reprirent leurs bières et contemplèrent à nouveau l’étendu du paysage blanc qui se dessinait à travers les vitres embuées. 

“Vingt minutes, déclara sombrement Billy en apercevant les aiguilles de la montre de Steve. 

— Oui. On se revoit lundi matin, déclara Steve avec une voix aussi enjouée que possible. 

— Ouais, on n'aura pas le temps de se manquer, joli garçon.” 

La deuxième bière de Billy était déjà presque vide. 

“Dire que si le sort ne nous avait pas mis ensemble pour ce devoir, on ne s’adresserait même pas la parole ! 

— Tu n’es pas facile à approcher, Roi Steve. 

— Tu plaisantes ? 

— Une vraie porte de prison, affirma Billy en hochant gravement la tête. 

— Ça n’a pas eu l’air de t’impressionner. 

— Détrompes-toi, joli garçon, détrompes-toi.” 

Il détourna la tête lorsque Steve essaya d’attraper son regard. 

“Tu...tu avais envisagé ? Je veux dire : toi et moi ? 

— Je n’avais envisagé personne, répondit-il sincèrement. Je ne t’appréciais pas : tu me regardais à peine ou avec dégoût, et tu étais trop...intéressant.” 

Steve le regarda longuement avant d’hocher la tête. 

“Je n’ai vraiment rien de spécial, rétorqua-t-il. 

— Ouais, Roi Steve, rien, acquiesça-t-il ironiquement. Je me souviens de cet autre gars en Californie qui s’est battu contre moi parce que je voulais récupérer ma sœur.” 

Steve le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, ce n’était peut-être pas le genre de souvenir à invoquer. Steve n’était pas banal, pas pour lui : personne ne l’avait jamais défendu comme lui en s’interposant face à son père, personne ne l’avait jamais méprisé puis protégé comme Steve. Les deux semaines qu’ils avaient passés ensemble l’avaient rendu unique au monde. 

“J’ai une idée pour l’ouverture de notre travail”, engagea Billy. 

Il espérait que la suggestion effacerait les souvenir de cette nuit de combat de la tête de Steve. Quelque part, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait changé. Il ne voulait plus être associé au fou dangereux qui menaçait de frapper des gamins et qui éclatait des assiettes sur la tête de Steve, qui étranglait Sinclair contre un mur... 

“Une idée ? interrogea Steve. Encore une en rapport avec un usage déviant du tube de crème ? 

— Nan, souffla Billy en riant. A moins que tu veuilles transformer notre futur ‘A’ en ‘Z’. 

— Tu penses qu’on aura un A ? s'enquit Steve avec entrain. 

— Ouais, notre travail est presque parfait. 

— Génial ! s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux pétillants. Et ton idée ?” 

Billy hésita maintenant que Steve avait repris son sourire. Mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Au point où il en était. 

“Je me disais qu’on pourrait avoir un enfant.” 

Steve pressa rapidement sa main contre sa bouche et son nez pour éviter de recracher sa gorgée de bière dans la Camaro – Billy lui en fut reconnaissant. Son expression valait presque la peine d’avoir lui-même l’air ridicule. 

“Un enfant ? répéta Steve en toussant. Pour le devoir ? 

— Peu de chance que je t’aie mis enceinte tout à l’heure, grommela Billy avec un regard noir. Evidemment, pour le devoir ! 

— Oui, évidement, bégaya Steve en tentant de reprendre contenance. Tu veux qu’on prévoie un enfant dans le projet ? 

— C’était juste une idée”, répondit sèchement Billy, vexé par l’incrédulité de Steve. 

Steve se rapprocha tellement de lui que Billy se demanda s’il n’allait pas simplement lui grimper sur les genoux. 

“ C’est une super idée ! s'exclama Steve. On pourrait même dire qu’on l’adopte, pour éviter de devoir choisir lequel de nous deux joue la femme et prend les congés maladies, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Mais il faudra quand même qu’on revoit le planning pour s’en occuper, poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse. Je pense que ça pourrait plaire à Hold ! Avec le garage, je pense qu’il faudra que je m’en occupe la plupart du temps, mais si l’affaire est déjà lancée...” 

Billy regarda Steve babiller gaiement en oubliant d’être vexé. Steve était beau aussi lorsqu’il se perdait dans ses phrases, il se laissait rarement parler aussi librement. Il pouvait l’imaginer avec un enfant comme il l’était avec sa bande de gamins – sauf que cette fois-ci, ce serait le leur ! Steve s’occuperait de celui de Billy. Cette idée impossible était tout à fait agréable. 

“Fille ou garçon ? demanda Steve tandis que Billy se décidait à démarrer la voiture. 

— Euh, je ne sais pas... 

— Pas de préférence ? Ce serait plus réaliste si on lui donnait un prénom. 

— Pas si c’est un projet, en ouverture d’un devoir. 

— Ouais, peu importe, accepta Steve en semblant ne l’avoir entendu qu’à moitié. Tant qu’il a tes yeux.” 

Il manqua de faire un écart sur la route en entendant la remarque. Steve lui-même semblait surpris de son audace, ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose et il lui jetait de petits regards rapides. 

“Enfin, je veux dire que- c'est pour le devoir, ahah, enfin, quitte à choisir- 

— Tout va bien, joli garçon.” 

Steve arrêta de gigoter et tenta de lister les choses qu’il faudrait rajouter à la fin de leur devoir pour former cette ouverture. Billy lui dicta des phrases que Steve s’efforça de retenir pour pouvoir les écrire une fois Billy parti. 

Une fois rentrés, il ne leur restait plus que huit minutes avant que Billy n’arrive en retard chez Neil. Ses valises étaient déjà prêtes, il ne fallut que les descendre et les mettre dans le coffre. Il refusa l’offre de Steve de l’accompagner, sachant pertinemment que cela ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles. 

“Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Steve sans cacher son inquiétude. 

— Oui, évidement”, répondit Billy sans hésiter. 

Neil s’était déjà défoulé vendredi, après tout. Ce serait inhabituel qu’il s’attaque deux fois à son fils dans un laps de temps aussi court – bien que la situation elle-même soit exceptionnelle, se rappela Billy. 

Steve l’accompagna jusqu’à la Camaro. Billy avait l’impression d’être un marin partant en mer pour une période incertaine ; Steve, lui, restait figé le long de son embarcation avec une mine inquiète. 

“Demain, neuf heures, cours de gestion, répéta Billy. Ne soit pas en retard, joli garçon, et ne laisse pas Dustin manger notre devoir.” 

Steve força un sourire, puis regarda alentour. Billy vit en suivant son regard que les volets des voisins étaient grand ouverts : le baiser d’au revoir était donc exclu. Steve sembla en penser autant. 

“Bon, euh, à demain, déclara Steve. Merci pour le rendez-vous.” 

Billy cligna un œil avec un sourire charmeur qu’il réservait à ses conquêtes habituelles, ce qui cette fois fit rire Steve. Il démarra la Camaro et avança de quelques mètres avant que Steve ne l’appelle depuis sa pelouse : 

“Billy ! 

— Quoi ? cria-t-il en retour, baissant la radio. 

— Moi aussi !” 

Billy tordit son cou pour regarder Steve qui lui souriait. 

“Toi aussi quoi ?” 

Steve haussa les épaules d’un geste énigmatique avant de reculer vers la maison. 

Une partie de Billy n’avait rien compris – il s’accrocha à cette partie. La plupart de ses organes semblaient planer en apesanteur mais Billy les ignora bravement. Il sortit une cigarette, et roula jusqu’à chez lui. 

* 

Billy se garda bien de crier un “je suis rentré” en passant les portes de la maison Hargrove-Mayfield à dix-huit heures précises. Ceci dit, il n’en eut pas besoin. Neil l’attendait de pied ferme dans la cuisine, accoudé au comptoir en buvant une tasse de café. C’était presque comme s’il était resté là durant deux jours à l’attendre. 

Neil prit soin de regarder l’horloge du mur avant de poser les yeux sur son fils. 

“Tu n’es pas en avance. 

— Je suis à l’heure, rétorqua Billy sombrement. 

— Tu n’étais visiblement pas pressé de rentrer chez toi.” 

Billy ne répondit pas. Il replaça la lanière de son sac de sport sur son épaule et recula pour se diriger vers l’escalier menant à sa chambre. 

“Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi investi dans tes devoirs, commenta Neil d’une voix presque chantante. 

— C’est mon nouveau moi, je pensais que ça te plairait.” 

Le visage de son père resta de marbre, c’était pour Billy le signe qu’il pouvait partir. Il monta alors les marches quatre à quatre et referma la porte de sa chambre en silence. 

Le matelas de Steve était là où il l’avait laissé, ce qui faisait paraître sa chambre incroyablement vide. Un petit bruit étrange, continu et étouffé, se faisait entendre, mais il ne parvenait pas à en cerner l’origine ; peut-être que Maxine avait oublié d’éteindre son poste radio. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il n’entendait pas d’autre bruit dans la maison, et les lumières semblaient éteintes. Neil était-il le seul présent chez lui un dimanche soir ? Peu probable. 

Il balança son sac dans un coin puis s’écrasa sur son lit. L’oreiller qui y était portait encore leurs deux odeurs mêlés, Billy y plongea le nez pour se rappeler que cela n’avait pas été un rêve. 

Alors qu’il balayait sa petite chambre du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa petite commode sur laquelle reposait normalement son tourne-disque. Il se redressa pour regarder l’endroit de plus près : l’album de Scorpions que lui avait laissé Steve était en parfait état, mais un carré sans poussière se dessinait sur le bois où était habituellement posée sa machine. 

“C’est quoi ce bordel ?”, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. 

Il se leva pour tirer le disque noir de sa pochette : il était en parfait état. Mais il n’avait désormais plus de quoi le faire tourner. Il soupira avec dégoût en reposant le disque. Son père n’avait pas brisé l’album car il avait dû penser que Steve le lui avait peut-être prêté, mais il s’était assuré qu’il ne puisse pas en profiter pour autant. 

Le tourne-disque avait appartenu à sa mère. 

Billy retourna s’allonger lourdement en se promettant d’aborder le sujet avec son père lorsqu’il sentirait une ouverture. 

Son esprit voguait sur l’onde du son étouffé qui agaçait ses oreilles. Il se laissa divaguer en pensant sans le moindre regret aux jours qu’il avait passés avec Steve, aux mots qu’ils avaient échangés, aux gestes – à son goût qu’il pouvait encore sentir. Demain viendrait avec ses difficultés, mais il y aurait Steve dans l’équation. Il aurait pu se demander si Steve l’effacerait de son esprit sitôt parti – loin des yeux, loin du cœur – mais c’était beaucoup trop se mentir, même pour lui. Même dans cette chambre vide, il voyait Steve. Ne lui avait-il pas dit ce matin qu’il ne pouvait plus se passer de Billy ? 

Il sentit un sourire doux étirer ses lèvres. Advienne que pourra. 

D’où venait ce bruit – ce grésillement ? Il se souvint de la présence de son petit lecteur cassette dans son sac lorsque des bruits de pas lourds montèrent les marches de l’escaliers. 

Que faisait Neil ? Cette nouvelle préoccupation effaça toutes les autres. Il se redressa sur ses bras lorsque son père entra sans frapper dans la chambre qu’il laissait son fils occuper, et la referma derrière lui. 

“Papa ?” 

Neil ne répondit pas, il avait quelque chose dans la main qu’il n’arrivait pas à discerner. Billy s’assit sur le bord de son lit pour être moins vulnérable. 

“C’est toi qui as pris mon tourne-disque ?”, demanda-t-il pour briser le silence. 

Neil regarda vers la commode d’un air hautain. 

“ _Ton_ tourne-disque ? demanda-t-il. 

— Ouais. 

— Tout ce qui es dans cette maison m’appartient, fils.” 

Neil se fendit d’un sourire sinistre, paraissant étrangement satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation. 

La colère enfla en Billy aussi rapidement que la peur l’avait consumé la dernière fois. 

“Je veux le récupérer. C’était à maman.” 

Il venait de prononcer le mot interdit, et cela eut l’effet escompté : Neil perdit son sourire. 

“Tu n’as rien à exiger, gronda-t-il derrière une moustache frémissante. C’est à moi de m’occuper de ce qu’elle laisse derrière elle.” 

Le venin de la dernière phrase se dilua dans son sang à une vitesse éclaire. Billy savait très bien qu’il parlait de lui, bien qu’elle ait laissé Neil aussi bien que lui derrière elle, en s’en allant. Billy serait-il du genre à faire payer tout le monde si Steve l’abandonnait ? Probablement... 

“Et c’est justement à ce sujet qu’il faut que l’on ait une petite conversation.” 

Neil posa lourdement une paire de ciseaux sur le bureau de Billy. L’élan de pure peur qui le saisit le fit se relever rapidement. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?” 

Billy n’avait pas eu le temps de poser la question, elle venait de Neil qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. En se levant, Billy avait fait tomber son oreiller. Un boitier noir reposait sur son lit, entouré d’un élastique vert. 

Billy alla le prendre. Il s’agissait du talkie-walkie de sa sœur – en témoignait des autocollants horribles “D&D”, de George Michael et d’une planche à roulette miniature ; l’élastique appuyait sur la touche du micro qui permettait de se faire entendre. Qu’est-ce que ça foutait là ? 

Son père lui arracha des mains. Il examina à son tour le petit objet avant d’emmètre un rire glacial. 

“Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de lui ? 

— Hein ? Non, je ne sais pas ce que ça fout là. 

— Bien sûr. J’imagine qu’encore une fois, il s’agit de travail pour un cours.” 

Neil retira l’élastique et balança le boitier qui fendit l’air pour s’éclater en morceau contre le mur derrière Billy. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le talkie-walkie faisait là, c’était forcément Max qui l’avait laissé dans sa chambre, mais pourquoi ? 

“Où sont Max et Susan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. 

— Parties manger entre filles.” 

Neil tira la chaise de son bureau qui racla le parquet jusqu’aux pieds de Billy. 

“Assieds-toi.” 

Billy recula d’un pas, le cœur battant. Neil prit un air de fausse patience qui eut fort peu d’impact après la destruction de la radio de Maxine. 

“Non ? demanda l’homme. Tu préfères me parler du nouveau Billy, peut-être ? De l’impact positif qu’a eu ce _garçon_ sur toi ?” 

Il avait craché le mot “garçon” pour montrer toute la répugnance que Steve suscitait chez lui. Billy comprenait très bien pourquoi. La façon dont il parlait du nouveau Billy, en revanche, était inédite et inquiétante. 

“On en a déjà parlé, déclara Billy en tentant vainement de paraître nonchalant. 

— De nouveaux vêtements ?”, interrogea Neil en retour. 

Billy baissa sur lui-même son regard, notant le manteau et l’écharpe qu’il portait toujours. 

“Ouais. 

— Payés avec quel argent ? 

— Le mien, répondit-il précipitamment. 

— Joli, très joli. Tu t’es donc trouvé un nouveau travail à Hawkins ?” 

Il savait très bien que non, mais Billy estima qu’il aurait aussi bien pu se les être payés en ayant laissé de l’argent de côté. Son père le regardait avec des yeux perçant, Billy se sentait de moins en moins sûr de ce qu’il savait ou non. 

“Non.” 

Son père attrapa le menton de Billy qui se dégagea rapidement avec un geste brusque. Cette petite résistance ne plut pas du tout à son père. Il poussa la chaise entre eux qui bascula, puis fit tomber aussi Billy assis sur son lit. Sa main large alla de nouveau à son menton qu’il souleva pour attraper de l’autre main son écharpe qu’il tira violemment. Le nœud de tissus autour de son cou se défit en laissant une sensation de brulure désagréable. Bientôt, Neil avait une vision dégagée du cou de Billy, et lui penchait durement la tête vers la droite. 

Un liquide acide explosa dans son ventre lorsqu’il réalisa ce que son père admirait. 

“Charmant, déclara-t-il en posant un doigt rugueux à l’emplacement de son suçon. Tu as trouvé le moyen de prendre un peu de plaisir durant ces semaines de labeur. 

— Une fille-” 

Une gifle puissante le coupa dans son balbutiement. Il craignit un instant que la force du coup, couplée à la prise qu’avait eu Neil sur sa mâchoire, lui ait brisé la nuque. La gifle avait été tellement forte qu’il se sentait étourdi. 

Il entendit un bruit de déchirement, puis les deux morceaux de son écharpe lui furent balancés au visage. Neil le regardait avec un regard noir de toute sa hauteur, sa silhouette menaçante éclairé par la lumière du jour vacillante. Billy, lui, était à demi allongé sur son lit en contrebas, la mâchoire et la nuque douloureuse. Il se sentait de nouveau comme un petit garçon de cinq ans face à son père. 

Il sait, se disait-il, il sait tout. Il ne parvenait plus à ressentir autre chose que de l’angoisse, tous ses sentiments d’adulte s’étaient envolés face à son père qui le regardait de haut. 

Neil se pencha pour empoigner le col de la chemise de Billy, la déchirant presque. Avec un visage écœuré qu’il se souvenait d’avoir déjà vu lors de son dernier passage à tabac de Californie, Neil le frappa au visage, le faisant tomber au sol, où il lui administra quelques coups de pieds qui lui coupèrent le souffle. 

“Voilà que mon fils se fait entretenir comme une salope”, cracha Neil au-dessus de lui. 

Son père fit quelques pas et la lumière de sa chambre éclaira la scène. Ses cheveux furent empoignés et tirés vers le haut, le soulevant tout entier – Billy ne put se retenir de hurler. Il fut balancé sur la chaise que Neil avait vraisemblablement redressée pour lui. 

“Il est grand temps de voir apparaître ce _nouveau Billy_ dont tu me parles.” 

Neil tira encore les cheveux sur sa nuque pour lui faire plier le cou, la tête tellement en arrière que c’en était une torture, et Billy devait décoller ses fesses de la chaise pour s’arquer. Il vit passer la paire de ciseaux dans son champ de vision, son père les tenait de son autre main. 

“Non, non ! balbutia-t-il. Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?” 

Il fut étonné de s’entendre geindre avec une voix aussi grave, il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas supplié son père. Pourtant, en comprenant très bien ce qu’il comptait faire, il glapit encore : 

“Non, s’il te plaît, non, papa !” 

Mais ces suppliques n’arrêtèrent pas la main de son père. Il cisailla grossièrement les cheveux de Billy à la base de sa nuque. Billy sentit des larmes déborder de ses yeux en sentant la poigne de son père s’écarter de sa tête, à mesure que ses cheveux cédaient sous la lame. 

Son père n’avait jamais aimé ses larmes. 

Quand Billy, paralysé, sentit ses fesses se poser à nouveau sur le siège de la chaise, des boucles dorées tombèrent en pluie sur son visage ruisselant de larmes. Son père les avait lâchés au-dessus de lui sans aucune pitié pour la tristesse de son fils. 

“Tu n’es pas une fille, rassures-moi, fiston ? Tu ne vas pas chialer pour une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair : le nouveau Billy n’a pas un look de gonzesse.” 

Billy entendit les ciseaux émettre un bruit sourd contre le bois de son bureau. 

“Il ne se fait pas acheter de fringues, il ne se balade pas avec des suçons grotesques, il s’implique dans ses cours et dans sa vie de famille. En un mot, le nouveau Billy est responsable.” 

Neil vint s’accroupir devant Billy, mettant son visage satisfait en face du sien. Billy voyait entre ces cils mouillés le regard inflexible de son père. 

“Et surtout, le nouveau Billy ne fréquente pas des tapettes comme Steve Harrington.” 

Une fureur comme il n’en avait jamais ressenti prit le contrôle de son être, résonna dans la moelle de ses os, le faisant trembler comme une feuille de telle manière que la peur l’avait rarement fait. Il n’arriva même pas à desserrer les muscles de sa mâchoire lorsqu’il parla à son père. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?”, demanda Neil sans le quitter des yeux. 

Cette fois, Billy détacha bien chaque mot pour être sûr que son père les entende. 

“Va te faire foutre”, répéta-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère. 

L’homme grimaça sous sa moustache ; ils se relevèrent en même temps. Billy se sentait prêt à se défendre, à se battre ! Mais il était fébrile, et son père, vicieux : il abattit un coup de poing puissant dans les côtes déjà meurtries de Billy. 

Billy se plia en deux, la douleur aiguë éclatant de manière insupportable dans torse. Son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer, il frappa Billy au visage, puis dans le ventre. 

Avant de s’en rendre compte, Billy était de nouveau étendu au sol, tremblant de douleur. Il sentit un craquement sinistre dans ses côtes avant que la douleur ne l’aveugle - cette fois-ci, elle était bel et bien cassée. Pourtant Neil ne faiblissait pas, il frappait son fils de ses pieds, et ses coups tombaient de temps en temps sur ses côtes cassés. Billy hurlait de douleur en tentant de se recroqueviller, songeant follement qu’il ne fallait pas que ses côtes ne percent ses poumons. Son père ne pourrait pas aller aussi loin, si ? 

Dans sa détresse et sa douleur, son esprit invoqua l’image de Steve, pansant ses plaies, puis celle du petit talkie-walkie laissé par sa sœur. Cela se pouvait-il qu’elle l’ait laissé intentionnellement en prévision de ce moment ? Était-elle au courant ? Avait-elle deviné ? Mais tout cela ne lui était plus d’aucune aide, maintenant que Billy était de nouveau seul avec son père. Demain, il s’assiérait en tremblant pour le petit déjeuner, et son père commenterait sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux avec désinvolture, sa sœur se tairait. Ensuite, se dit-il pour se rassurer, il retrouverait Steve. Steve... 

Steve...Il invoqua se nom encore et encore pour résister à la douleur sans perdre son souffle. 

“Tu ne le reverra plus, je te l’interdis.” 

Un rire hystérique passa les lèvres de Billy. Avait-il prononcé son nom à voix haute ? Son père pouvait bien interdire, que ferait-il pour l’en empêcher : déménager une nouvelle fois ? Il se sentait baver sur le sol tandis que son rire s’amplifiait. C’était sans doute du sang qu’il recrachait, mais il s’en fichait. Tout était parfaitement clair dans l’esprit de Billy, il était clair que Neil devenait violent car il ne pouvait rien maîtriser. Billy allait fréquenter Steve qu’il le veuille ou non. Le tuer serait le seul moyen de l’en empêcher, il le verrait à l’école, la ville était petite, et il aurait dix-huit ans dans un an. 

Des rires douloureux s’échappaient encore de lui quand ses cheveux furent de nouveau empoignés et tirés vers le haut. 

“Tu te moques de moi ? Tu oses prendre ça à la légère ? Regarde-moi ! hurla son père. 

— Va te faire foutre”, cracha Billy. 

La douleur l’avait fait atteindre son point de rupture, semble-t-il. Mais au moment où il se disait que son père ne pouvait rien faire de pire, les doigts de celui-ci trouvèrent sa boucle d’oreille, et Billy ressentit une douleur horrible lorsque la chaire de son oreille se fendit. Son père tira sans lâcher ses cheveux, si bien qu’il se retrouva avec son petit bijou en argent sanguinolent dans sa main. 

Billy hurla de douleur. 

Neil lui balança la boucle d’oreille au visage comme il l’avait fait pour l’écharpe et ses cheveux. Billy plaqua sa main sur son oreille, ne riant plus du tout. Il s’effondra au sol lorsque ses cheveux furent relâchés. 

“Tu veux me répéter ça, mon garçon ?” 

Billy savait que ses lèvres murmuraient silencieusement le nom de Steve. Un nouveau coup de pied dans son torse fit craquer une nouvelle côte, et sa vision se blanchit, avant de se noircir. 

* 

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il était étendu en position fœtal par terre – sur le sol aussi noir que le reste – et suffoquait. Des pieds apparurent face à lui, trop petit pour appartenir à son père. Il leva difficilement la tête pour regarder les genoux, le ventre, le cou et la tête de l’étrange fille du shérif. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et où était-il ? 

“Où”, corassa-t-il. 

La fillette ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder d’un air sinistre. 

“Tu n’es pas seul.” 

Sa voix résonnait – dans sa tête ou dans l’espace, il ne saurait le dire. Mais comme les mots de la fille le pénétraient jusqu’au tréfond de son esprit, des images diverses de son enfance, des différents moments où son père l’avait battu, se succédèrent devant ses yeux. 

Ces souvenirs ajoutaient tous à son supplice, il sentit qu’il n’aurait plus jamais la force de se relever. Il ne voyait plus que l’obscurité devant ses yeux mouillés, et ses os, et ses muscles, et puis son cœur, lui faisaient mal. 

“J'ai vécu longtemps seule dans le noir. Tu n’es pas seul”, répéta la voix de la fille. 

Mais il était bel et bien seul. Personne ne se tenait entre son père et lui. Des visages lui apparurent tour à tour : Maxine, Dustin, Steve. Des absents, des songes... 

“Ton père aura ce qu’il mérite.” 

Il releva péniblement les yeux vers ceux de la fille. 

* 

Neil se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il l’avait frappé tellement fort que Billy avait dû halluciner. Maintenant, son père le regardait avec mépris du haut de sa stature. Sa face tordue par une expression de répugnance se détourna, puis il le contourna de ses pas lourds. Il allait laisser Billy dans sa chambre, comme il l’avait déjà fait. Il allait laisser Billy seul sur le sol et fermerait la porte pour que personne ne le voit étendu là, puis il prétendrait que son fils s’était encore battu. Billy lui en était reconnaissant – il voulait être laissé tranquille – mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n’était pas comme les autres fois. 

Neil avait frappé trop fort, cette fois-ci. Il avait besoin de soins. Son père ne s’en rendait pas compte, ou s’en fichait. Billy savait que quelque chose s’était brisé en lui, que s’il était laissé seul toute une nuit, il ne se réveillerait pas. L’angoisse – la vraie angoisse, la dernière – coula en lui en rependant un froid glacial. 

Il ferma les yeux. Une larme solitaire courut le long de sa joue tuméfiée. Il voulait se réveiller demain, il voulait revoir Steve. 

“Papa.” 

Le son grinçant ne passa que difficilement ses lèvres. Neil n’avait pas pu l’entendre. Il avait peut-être déjà refermé la porte. Billy n’entendait plus que son pouls battant anarchiquement dans ses oreilles. 

Son dernier espoir s’était envolé. Lorsque sa vision recommença à se noircir, il essaya de se convaincre qu’il ne faisait que s’endormir, et qu’il se réveillerait dans quelques heures pour voir Steve. Ils présenteraient leur devoir de gestion. Steve aurait cet air effrayant et attirant lorsqu’il regarderait les blessures de Billy, mais il les lui ferait oublier. Il sentirait à nouveau son odeur, et l’emmènerait manger quelque part. Il lui expliquerait Shakespeare, et Steve lui paierai des gaufres. Steve aurait cette autre expression, ce sourire satisfait... 

L’obscurité s’étendit jusqu’au centre de sa vision. Il s’endormait, il s’endormait...Le mur devant lui se teintait de rouge, de bleu, de rouge...puis tout devint noir. 

* 

Un bruit sourd le tira du néant. Il entendait son père crier, et une autre voix d’homme résonnait dans la maison. Il était toujours sur le sol quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir à la volée, puis quelque chose s’écraser sur le parquet à côté de lui. 

“Billy !” 

Une main attrapa on épaule pour le déplacer en douceur sur le dos. Billy avait l’impression de se faire écarteler jusqu’à ce que son dos soit complètement en contact avec le sol. 

“Billy”, répéta une voix affolée. 

Le visage de Steve émergea du brouillard de sa vision. Le brun, penché au-dessus de lui, le regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Une tempête semblait agiter tous les traits de son visage. Billy ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi beau – mais c’était peut-être dû à ses doutes de le revoir un jour. 

Ses lèvres formèrent le nom de Steve deux fois avant qu’un bruit ne sorte. 

“Steve. Qu’est-ce que tu- 

— Je suis venu aussi vite que possible ! Hopper est là pour ton père. 

— Quoi ? 

— Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?” 

Billy fut secoué d’un rire étouffé qui lui arracha des halètements de douleurs. Il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir se relever, même avec l’aide de Steve. Il essaya de se redresser, le bras du brun sous son aisselle, mais même se mettre en position assise était trop douloureux. 

“Ok, ok, ne bouge plus ! s'exclama Steve d’une voix paniquée. 

— C’est un ordre, joli garçon ?” 

Il essaya de tordre ses lèvres en un sourire que Steve tenta de lui rendre. Il tendit une main le long de son oreille sanguinolente et vers sa nuque aux mèches courtes et hirsutes, puis balaya ses yeux partout sur lui. 

“On a appelé une ambulance, elle ne devrait pas tarder... qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?” 

C’était moins une question qu’une lamentation, ses yeux brillaient de tristesse et de colère. Billy, lui, peinait à rester éveillé. Il leva difficilement une main pour attraper celle que Steve avait posé sur son ventre douloureux. 

“Tu es là”, chuchota-t-il en se sentant partir. 

Steve serra sa main et tapota sa joue. 

“Reste éveillé, il ne faut pas que tu t’endormes, Billy. 

— Comment ? demanda-t-il pour se distraire. 

— Comment on t’a trouvé ? Grace à El’, la fille de Hopper. Je lui avais demandé de te surveiller.” 

Rien de cela n’avait de sens. 

“Maxine avait laissé son talkie-walkie ici, poursuivit-il. Dustin et les autres surveillaient la ligne. Lorsque le signale s’est arrêté, ils m’ont prévenu et je suis allé chez Hopper, c’est là que El’ t’a cherché. 

— Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes, répondit Billy d’une voix faible. 

— Je t’expliquerai, mais pour faire court, El’ à des pouvoirs.” 

D’accord, donc, Billy était mort. Ou il rêvait, et c’était ces dernières pensées avant de trépasser. Au moins, Steve était là. 

“Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je suis là.” 

Il resserra sa main autour de la sienne, et caressa son visage en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Les lèvres de Steve se posèrent chastement sur les siennes, puis murmurèrent des mots doux difficiles à entendre. 

La conscience de Billy tanguait en essayant de se raccrocher à la voix et à la main de Steve lorsqu’il fut soulevé et allongé sur un brancard. 

Le vent froid lui apporta un peu clarté, il se rendit alors compte qu’il était emporté dehors. La neige poudroyait sur son visage et sur les cheveux sombres de Steve. 

“Billy !”, cria une voix aiguë qui appartenait certainement à Maxine. 

Le visage plein de taches de rousseurs apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision. Les yeux bleus larmoyants le contemplaient avec agitation. S’il en avait eu la force, il se serait détourné. 

“Billy, t-ton père ! Comment a-t-il pu ?”, bégaya-t-elle. 

Justement, la voix de Neil retentissait non loin de lui. 

“ Vous n’avez pas votre mot à dire dans l’éducation de mon fils ! 

— Vous raconterez cela à un juge ! répondit une voix bourrue. 

— Vous êtes rentrés sans mandat ! 

— Nous avons le droit d’intervenir si l’on présume un danger immédiat, et quelqu’un a signalé des cris. 

— Qui ? C’est des conneries !” 

Steve lâcha sa main, la peur s’empara de lui, mais Maxine s’empara rapidement de la main qu’avait laissé le brun. Il distingua également la silhouette de Susan à ses côtés : elle le regardait avec un visage blafard et stupéfié d’horreur. 

“Il va très bien, je ne l’ai pas touché, hurla Neil. 

— Il va bien ?”, cria le shérif. 

Le grand homme barbu en tenu de flic apparut dans son champ de vision et, sous sa lourde main, le visage consterné de son père. Hopper força le visage de Neil à se pencher vers lui et lui cria : 

“Regardez-le, bon-sang, regardez votre fils ! Est-ce qu’il a l’air d’aller bien ?” 

Les médecins ouvrirent les portes de l’ambulances derrière lui tandis que les yeux de son père le balayaient vaguement. Le regard de Neil croisa le sien ; tout le monde se tut, attendant qu’il reconnaisse tout le mal qu’il avait causé à son fils. Un moment, Billy espéra que son père se rende compte de sa propre violence. Il détourna sa moustache, et parla enfin d’un ton placide : 

“Il a encore dû se battre, c’est un délinquant. Allez donc voir son casier.” 

Aussitôt, Steve arriva en levant entre ses mains une batte de base-ball – il reconnut avec stupeur celle qui avait failli l’émasculer ce fameux soir. Son Steve avançait à grand pas vers celui qui venait de parler, paraissant prêt à le tuer. Tous pouvaient voir la colère noire qui défigurait les traits naguère paisibles de son visage de joli garçon lorsqu’il leva haut son arme, avec la détermination du bourreau, et sous les cris du shérif abattit le manche en bois sur le crâne de son père qui s’écroula sous la force du coup. 

Susan cria, le shérif repoussa le brun loin de l’homme à terre, Maxine plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche. Le cœur de Billy battait la chamade alors qu’il regardait le visage vengeur de Steve, réalisant difficilement qu’il ne rêvait pas, que son petit-ami – le garçon qu’il aime – venait de cogner son père avec une batte de base-ball. 

Heureusement, le brun, dans sa fureur, avait réussi à se maîtriser et à n’abattre sur son père que le manche non-clouté de son arme cauchemardesque. Si Billy haïssait son père, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort – et n’avait aucune envie de voir Steve derrière des barreaux. 

Son père fut menotté sans plus de protestations et emmené à l’arrière du 4x4 du shérif Hopper, pendant que des infirmiers faisaient monter le brancard à l’intérieur de l’ambulance. Billy reprit conscience de sa faiblesse une fois au calme de l’habitacle. Une femme s’affaira aussitôt à palper ses blessures ; Steve avait jeté sa batte pour monter à ses côtés. Billy tentait de lui serrer la main, mais le deuxième infirmier le repoussait en parlant d’hémorragie interne. Une nouvelle vague de protestation arriva lorsque Maxine bondit à côté de lui. 

“Je viens avec lui !”, déclara-t-elle d’un ton qui ne souffrirait aucun refus. 

Steve échangea avec les infirmiers des mots qu’il n’entendit pas ; il se sentait dériver, impuissant, loin du monde de la conscience. 

“Steve”, appela-t-il faiblement. 

Le brun fut au-dessus de lui en une fraction de seconde, une main dans ses cheveux grossièrement taillés. 

“Je suis là, Billy. Je reste avec toi quoiqu’il arrive. 

— Moi aussi !”, s’exclama sa demi-sœur en serrant sa main. 

Il perdit connaissance en sentant la présence de Maxine et Steve l’entourer. Il se réveillerait, il en était sûr, et il ne serait pas seul à ce moment-là. 


	16. ÉPILOGUE - J'y gagne

Steve posa lourdement la boîte qu’il portait sur le bureau poussiéreux, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Il faisait chaud, la moiteur s’accumulait au sommet de son crâne ou quelques-unes de ses mèches se collaient à son front. Il frotta son poignet sous sa frange et attrapa une bouteille d’eau posée là pour boire quelques grandes gorgées du liquide encore frais. 

Il ne s’était toujours pas habitué à ce temps. Il n’avait rien contre la chaleur de l’été d’Hawkins, mais l’été en Californie était pour lui à la limite du soutenable, surtout lorsqu’il lui fallait charrier des cartons, monter des meubles ou porter des charges lourdes, comme aujourd’hui. Il comprenait désormais l’effort que cela avait dû coûter à Billy pour supporter les rudes hivers de l’Indiana. 

Il soupira en s’appuyant contre le bureau en fer bleuâtre et parcourut son environnement d’un regard circulaire, bien décidé à prendre sa pause : le bâtiment était encore sale et encombré, même après des jours à essayer de le nettoyer. De grands rayonnages étaient alignés le long des murs, encore encombrés pour la plupart de vieux outils et d’anciennes pièces de véhicules auquel il fallait que Billy jette un œil. Des tôles rouillées étaient empilées çà et là, ainsi que des amas de carrosseries à la couleur indéfinissables dont certaines avaient encore une utilité d’après son partenaire – il était quant à lui bien incapable d’en juger. Il se contentait donc de les regrouper pour passer le balai autour aussi bien qu’il le pouvait.

Le bureau ouvert dans lequel il se trouvait serait bientôt prêt à l’emploi. Steve avait nettoyé les vitres, les sols, les étagères puis avait organisé un classement de documents et apporté des fournitures en prévision de leurs futurs contrats. Il y avait même désormais une cafetière posée dans un coin ; seule la chaleur empêchait Steve de se servir une nouvelle tasse. Il appuya le reste de sa bouteille d’eau humide de fraîcheur contre le creux de sa nuque en soupirant de soulagement. 

En effet, le garage n’était pas encore parfait, mais il était chez lui. Ils avaient repris ce vieux fonds de commerce plus pour sa situation avantageuse que pour la beauté de ses locaux. Steve arrivait cependant à se projeter dans le temps sans problèmes, il savait qu’ils parviendraient à faire quelque chose de cet endroit. Même le temps de transformer les lieux ne serait pas une épreuve : Steve était heureux de pouvoir construire quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, qui _ leur _ appartient. 

Steve balaya la cour du garage des yeux pour trouver Billy, songeant à tout le chemin parcouru qui les avait menés jusqu’ici. Dire que tout cela dépendait d’un travail de lycée ! Billy était en tenue bleue de garagiste, ses cheveux blonds luisant comme jamais au soleil de Californie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver son bronzage d’autrefois ; le ciel gris d’Hawkins n’avait d’ailleurs jamais vraiment réussi à lui retirer son teint joliment halé. Il avait passé tous ses étés à s’exposer le plus possible pour survivre à l’hiver, comme un ours avide amassant ses provisions. Steve ne s’en était pas plaint, il adorait la splendeur estivale de son petit-ami. 

Il avait du mal à se faire à ses cheveux, de nouveaux raccourcis ; cela lui rappelait encore trop de mauvais souvenirs. Après cette nuit terrible où Neil l’avait presque battu à mort, Billy avait obstinément laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils dépassent ses épaules, restant aussi éloigné d’une paire de ciseaux que possible. Steve savait que cela avait aussi été un moyen de marquer sa nouvelle autonomie, et il avait adoré pourvoir passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bouclés du blond. Pourtant, la première chose que Billy avait fait une fois revenu dans sa ville natale avait été de les couper. Steve devinait que c'était pour tourner définitivement une page. 

Son cœur se serra en se rappelant l’air dépité et profondément triste de Billy, allongé dans son lit d’hôpital, lorsqu’il avait demandé à Steve un miroir. Il avait plus de bandages autour du torse qu’une momie mais il n’avait jamais paru aussi bouleversé qu’en regardant les mèches brutalement tailladées de ses cheveux. Son oreille était encore bandée, se rappela Steve, lorsqu’il avait quitté l’hôpital. Il n’avait pas pu dormir correctement pendant des semaines à cause de ses côtes brisées et son oreille rapiécée. 

Steve l’avait tenu dans ses bras en le caressant, le regardant dormir, presque toutes les nuits. Ses parents ne s’étaient jamais plaints de les voir partager un lit. Ils avaient compris, et s’étaient tus, aussi incroyable que ce soit. Billy ne s’était jamais fait à cette acceptation silencieuse, et avait continué à faire semblant d’occuper sa chambre d’ami, avant de se glisser dans celle de Steve. 

Pourtant Steve n’oublierait jamais les mots de sa mère lorsqu’elle avait retrouvé l’ami de son fils allongé inconscient sur un lit d’hôpital, son garçon inlassablement assis près de lui, ne lâchant pas sa main. Le shérif lui avait déjà tout expliqué, alors elle n’avait eu qu’à échanger avec son fils un long regard pénétrant.

“Il restera avec nous aussi longtemps qu’il faudra, ou qu’il le voudra”, avait-elle dit.

Il en avait pleuré de gratitude. Une fois réveillé, Billy n’avait pas réussi à trouver les mots.

Steve regarda son petit ami penché sous un capot, imperméable au soleil cuisant qui lui frappait la tête, et fut submergé de contentement en constatant soudainement qu’ils avaient bientôt réussi à vivre leur projet. Plus important encore, ils étaient parvenus à échapper à leurs démons, à force de soutien mutuel. Ils ne cauchemardaient plus, ni l’un ni l’autre. Steve n’en revenait pas de joie de se dire que son petit ami était désormais en sécurité, et tout à lui. 

Neil n’était pas resté longtemps derrière les barreaux, malgré tout l’appui de Hopper. Au bout de quatre mois, il avait été relâché. Mais Susan ne l’avait pas repris, trop horrifié de ce qu’il avait réussi à faire à son propre fils pour exposer sa fille à cette menace. Elle avait déménagé aussi rapidement que possible dans un appartement spacieux au centre de la petite ville, et avait peint en bleu une grande chambre destinée à son beau-fils, pour qu’il puisse toujours se sentir le bienvenu. Neil était le propriétaire de la maison, alors il l’avait retrouvé en quittant sa cellule. Steve l’imaginait parfaitement retrouver les pièces vides et silencieuse de sa maison. L’homme avait tout perdu. Billy avait longtemps tendu le dos en sortant de chez Steve, ayant peur de croiser son père, puis, un jour, ils avaient appris que celui-ci était partit d’Hawkins. 

Billy avait empoché son diplôme de lycée avec les honneurs un an plus tard, Steve, lui, avait déjà travaillé un an pour son père. Reggie, le garagiste, avait pris Billy sous son aile comme apprenti pendant les vacances, et l’avait définitivement engagé lorsque Billy avait refusé de poursuivre ses études. Lorsqu’ils étaient partis pour la Californie, tous les enfants étaient venus saluer leur départ. Dustin avait été sûrement plus émotif que Maxine, Billy avait attendu d’être dans la voiture pour verser une larme. Alors ils étaient partis, leur promettant de les accueillir, et de revenir pendant les fêtes. 

Ils avaient désormais tant de chose à voir, à voir et à découvrir. Steve n’avait pas imaginé qu’il existait un endroit où il pouvait se sentir aussi libre. Cette ville était si grande, elle avait tellement à leur offrir. Il était ivre de cette liberté de pouvoir se promener en tenant Billy, de pouvoir dîner avec lui ailleurs que chez _ Jerry’s, _ de pouvoir mettre ses pieds dans le sable, et profiter des échos d’un concert se jouant non loin sur la plage. Il voulait regarder Billy danser et chanter ses morceaux préférés toute sa vie.

“Je ne te paye pas à regarder dans le vide, Harrington.”

Il avait regardé sans le voir Billy s’approcher de lui. Une légère moustache surmontait sa bouche rose et charnue, sa pomme d'Adam était un peu humide, son éternel collier tombait entre les muscles de sa poitrine laissée libre pour les yeux par une fermeture éclair bien trop basse. Steve était sûr que cette tenue allait fidéliser quelques clientes, mais il n’était pas sûr de pourvoir l’endurer sans rien dire. 

“Pour le moment, tu ne me payes même pas”, rétorqua Steve en souriant.

Billy mordit la pointe de sa langue, ce qui avait le don d’énerver Steve autant que de l’exciter –vestige de souvenirs de ses premières rencontres avec Billy Hargrove. Puis, le blond attrapa la bouteille qu’il tenait encore contre la peau chaude de son cou, et l’ouvrit avant de verser le reste de son contenu sur sa propre tête. L’eau coula le long de ses tempes et de son cou pour aller s’engouffrer dans le large espace entre les pans de son uniforme de travail. Steve regarda le tissu se teinter d’un bleu plus sombre, et la peau bronzée de son torse ruisseler et frémir d’être refroidie.

A en croire le regard du blond, il savait parfaitement l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Il secoua ses courtes boucles à la manière des chiens et éclaboussa Steve avant de s’avancer vers lui pour lui saisir les hanches avec un regard qu’il connaissait par cœur. 

“Je pourrais te payer en nature 

— Alors je suis largement rémunéré. Arrête ! Billy, on a déjà baptisé ton garage une dizaine de fois. 

—  _ Notre  _ garage, chéri”, corrigea Billy avant de lui attraper les lèvres.

A quoi servait de lutter ? Steve était faible. Il se laissa entraîner dans la caverne brulante de la bouche du blond et en prit vigoureusement possession. Ce magnifique blond volcanique ne l’agacerait jamais en vain.

“Et il faut bien que l’on baptise  _ notre _ bureau”, continua Billy en s’écartant de ses lèvres en souriant.

Steve n’arriva pas à s’empêcher de passer ses mains sur son cou mouillé et de les descendre sur son torse. Il écarta encore le tissu bleu mouillé sur les épaules du blond pour regarder ses tétons roses dressées, et plaquer ses pouces contre eux. Billy haleta exagérément en attrapant ses hanches.

“On l’a déjà fait. 

— Vraiment ? demanda Billy en déposant des baisers taquins sous son oreille.

— Hier.

— Pas souvenir, ronronna-t-il.

— Je t’ai mangé sur ce bureau, Billy, et tu avais l’air d’apprécier, répondit Steve en feignant l’agacement.

— Tu as dû mal t’y prendre, répondit Billy en lui mordant l’oreille un peu trop fort. Il va falloir recommencer.”

Steve sursauta sous la morsure, Billy se recula en faisant poindre moqueusement sa langue entre ses dents blanche ; alors Steve fit se retourner son petit ami pour lui faire prendre sa place contre le bureau en fer. Le blond n’eut pas besoin d’encouragement pour s’asseoir en sautant sur le meuble et écartes ses jambes pour laisser la place à Steve de s’insérer entre. 

“Je crois que je n’en ai pas envie’”, chantonna Steve. 

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent et il croisa ses jambes derrière lui pour empêcher un possible retrait – comme si Steve pouvait reculer...Il s’abattit au contraire sur la peau offerte pour la mordiller et la lécher, récupérant l’eau de la bouteille qui lui avait appartenue en même temps que la sueur du blond qui lui appartenait tout autant. Le cœur de Steve vibra à cette pensée. 

“Essaye de faire en sorte que je m’en souvienne, cette fois-ci", railla Billy en essayant de le guider plus bas que ses mamelons.

En représailles, Steve le mordit autour de la pointe rose de son pectoral gauche, désormais enfermée dans une marque rose pâle de la forme de ses dents. Billy lui tira les cheveux en essayant de lui échapper.

“Pour ne pas que tu oublies”, susurra Steve d’un air vengeur. 

Au lieu de continuer à pousser Steve vers le bas, il tira ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve happé par ses lèvres exigeantes.

“Enfoiré, répondit Billy entre deux baisers profonds, je ne pourrais pas t’oublier même si je le voulais.

— Non ? demanda Steve, ardent, en descendant la combinaison largement ouverte de son petit-ami.

— Impossible”, gémit Billy.

Ses mains tremblaient, et Steve ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus serein. Ce genre de déclaration lui embrasait encore les tripes, même après tout ce temps. Il était toujours avide de tout ce que pouvait dire Billy sous le coup du désir ou de l’émotion, et qu’il ne disait que rarement en temps normal. 

Le blond lécha langoureusement sa bouche tandis que Steve descendait ses mains pour ôter le vêtement de Billy, qui avait déjà fait sauter ses chaussures épaisses pour plus de commodité. Billy détestait attendre, bien qu’il adorât le faire attendre, lui.

Comme de coutume, Steve descendit ses mains jusqu’aux hanches, puis le sexe, de Billy, à la recherche d’un quelconque sous-vêtement – cela était vite devenu un jeu entre eux. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver aucun caleçon sur son chemin. 

“Tu es au travail, mon cœur, ce n’est pas très sérieux, dit-il sans pour autant porter le moindre reproche dans sa voix. 

— J’ai dû oublier”, répondit Billy en souriant. 

Pour toute réponse, il pinça les deux fesses charnues à portée de main et Billy s’attela à enlever les vêtements de Steve. Steve l’aida avant de se repositionner entre les deux cuisses musclées de son amant.

Mais le regard de Billy avait été attiré par le cadre photo dépassant de la boîte en carton qu’il avait posé sur le bureau, non loin de lui.

Billy s’en saisit, découvrant une photo format paysage que Steve avait encadré, et qui était auparavant épinglée au mur de sa chambre. Steve et Billy étaient au centre, dans un parc vert, entouré de tous les enfants qu’ils avaient laissé à Hawkins. Ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller, et conduire, désormais. Maxine se tenait entre Steve et son demi-frère, Dustin tenait le bras de Steve en souriant de toutes ses petites dents ; Mike et El’ se tenaient la main à gauche du cadre, tandis que Will et Lucas étaient du côté de Billy. 

Il se rappela de ce jour, c’était la fête nationale, la même année que leur devoir. Les cheveux de Billy avaient déjà pas mal repoussé, et sa chemise était littéralement ouverte sur son ventre musclé qui ne portait plus aucune marque des mains de son père. Steve portait ses lunettes de soleil et souriait en tenant Billy par la taille. Tous les enfants avaient l’air contents. 

Billy prit le temps de regarder la photo avec un air étrange avant de reposer soigneusement le cadre, face contre le bureau. 

“Je ne veux pas que ma sœur voie ça”, grommela-t-il. 

Steve, attendrit, l’embrassa doucement en tenant son visage en coupe. 

“On les reverra bientôt. 

— Rien à foutre, pesta Billy en détournant le regard. Ne t’écarte pas du sujet, joli garçon.”

Il serra encore ses cuisses autour de lui pour appuyer ses dires. Steve lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de retourner satisfaire l’homme de sa vie. 

Il lui ferait l’amour et, ce soir, ils iraient se promener le long des flots marins. Steve regarderait les derniers rayons du jour colorer la peau de Billy, puis celui-ci lui montrerait des coins de sa chère ville qui avait une place dans sa mémoire. Alors, ils se promèneraient dans les rues animées et trouveraient peut-être un endroit pour danser avant de rentrer chez eux. 

Steve ne ressentit que de la joie en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Billy, embrassant son amour aussi bien que sa vie passée et à venir avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu, suivi, et commenté ! J’espère que cette histoire vous plaît, j’ai moi-même apprécié l’écrire, et je suis plutôt satisfaite de la destinée des personnages : ~ Billy et Steve vécurent heureux au soleil jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, et adoptèrent peut-être un enfant... ~ 
> 
> Petit ‘disclamer’ des intitulés : 
> 
> —'The Big Bad Bill' est un titre de Van Halen, comme mentionné dans le chapitre du même nom. 
> 
> —“Je ne te hais point”, titre du chapitre 8, est une fameuse litote tirée du 'Cid' de Corneille, prononcé par Chimène : “Va, je ne te hais point !”. 
> 
> —“Un serment fait d’un peu plus près”, titre du chapitre 11, est extrait de 'Cyrano de Bergerac' de Rostand, tiré de la scène du balcon : “CYRANO - Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu’est-ce ? Un serment fait d’un peu plus près, une promesse - Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, Un point rose qu’on met sur l’i du verbe aimer”. 
> 
> —“J’ai marché si avant dans le sang”, chapitre 14, fait partie d’une citation de 'Macbeth', Shakespeare, mentionnée dans son entièreté par Billy au chapitre 3. 
> 
> —“Amour me tue”, du chapitre 15, forment les premiers pieds d’un vers de Ronsard, dont le poème porte le nom : 'Amour me tue, et si je ne veux dire'. 
> 
> — Enfin, le titre de l’histoire – 'Tu seras pour moi unique au monde' – ainsi que celui de l’épilogue, “J’y gagne”, sont issus du même chapitre du 'Petit Prince' de Saint Exupéry, le chapitre XXI dont voici un extrait : “ […] Tu n’es encore pour moi qu’un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n’ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n’as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu’un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m’apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l’un de l’autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde… […] Et puis regarde ! Tu vois, là-bas, les champs de blé ? Je ne mange pas de pain. Le blé pour moi est inutile. Les champs de blé ne me rappellent rien. Et ça, c’est triste ! Mais tu as des cheveux couleur d’or. Alors ce sera merveilleux quand tu m’auras apprivoisé ! Le blé, qui est doré, me fera souvenir de toi. Et j’aimerai le bruit du vent dans le blé… […] Ainsi le petit prince apprivoisa le renard. Et quand l’heure du départ fut proche : – Ah ! dit le renard… Je pleurerai. – C’est ta faute, dit le petit prince, je ne te souhaitais point de mal, mais tu as voulu que je t’apprivoise… – Bien sûr, dit le renard. – Mais tu vas pleurer ! dit le petit prince. – Bien sûr, dit le renard. – Alors tu n’y gagnes rien ! – J’y gagne, dit le renard, à cause de la couleur du blé.” 
> 
> Encore un GROS merci à ceux qui m’ont encouragé à poursuivre par leurs gentils commentaires. 
> 
> Bises ! 


End file.
